


The Slytherin Method

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 189,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is tired of everyone trying to control his life. When it looks like plans are being made to continue this trend once Harry defeats Voldemort, Harry decides he has had enough. As all of his previous attempts at taking back control of his life were unsuccessful, he realizes he needs to try a different approach. With a little Slytherin help, Harry might just get his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. It is unbeta'd and I finished the entire story in around two months, so there are some spelling, grammar, punctuation, verb tense, etc. errors. I hope you can over look them and enjoy my story. I've put off posting it here because I have to post the chapters individually (all 70...-_-) but I've felt bad that the only stories I have on this site are the ones I've started since I joined this site, which are unfinished and which I haven't updated regularly because I have another lengthy fic I'm in the middle of writing. (And which I may start posting after I get the one posted.)

****  
__  


The Breaking Point

  
  
  


Harry Potter stood in the center of the room with his hands clenched into fists, breathing heavily. He felt hot and his body trembled with the force of his rage. _This time they have gone to damn far!_ Harry glared from one Order member to another as the argument flowed around him. Dumbledore, sitting calmly at the head of the table sucking on a lemon drop, was not spared any more than those standing and shouting at one another.

You would think that by now, Harry would be used to these people feeling entitled to deciding the course of his life for him. You would think, by now, Harry was used to being manipulated and “guided.” For his own good, of course. You would think, he would be resigned by now to having his fate decided for him, sometimes even right in front of him. Like now. And to an extent, you’d be right. There was a madman trying to kill him, there was a war going on and people were dying. He understood the Order was trying to win a war. He accepted that this meant he was at times viewed and treated like a chess pawn. Didn’t mean he _liked_ it, but he accepted it. He even accepted being ignored on the occasions he tried to make a decision, because he realized he didn’t always have all of the information available to the other members. (Another of the many examples of others controlling his life. If he was supposed to defeat Voldemort, shouldn’t he have all the information available?)

This, however, was different. This time, these _bastards_ have crossed the line. As far as Harry is concerned, once he defeats Voldemort his life is his own. His to do whatever he wants with. And these people had the nerve to think they can continue to run his life for him after Voldemort was gone. _Well no fucking way! I don’t give a FUCK what people need from the “Boy-Who-Lived” after I save the entire fucking wizarding world. I don’t give a fuck what kind of symbol people want me to be after Voldemort’s gone. After I get rid of Voldemort I have done my fucking duty! I will NOT live my entire fucking life to please the rest of the fucking wizarding world!_

While Harry stood there, gritting his teeth to prevent from screaming and muscles locked to keep from attacking someone, the Order members ignored him. Even Dumbledore didn’t so much as glance at Harry as he occasionally interjected a comment into the discussion. Which was probably for the best as, given a target, Harry might have just let go and expressed his extreme displeasure for the way this meeting was proceeding. Harry’s rage grew as he thought back to all of his previous, unsuccessful, attempts to control his own life. His jaw ached from keeping his internal diatribe behind his teeth.

Harry’s roving glare caught on the one member who seemed to have no interest in the discussion at all. As Harry stood there staring at Severus Snape, a idea began to form. It was a strange idea, but Harry felt this definitely qualified as desperate times. The idea continued to grow as Harry examined the bored expression on Snape’s face.

None of Harry’s previous attempts to take back control of his life had been successful. But then, all of his previous attempts were rather - Gryffindor - in their rather straight forward approach. Harry wondered if a more - Slytherin - method might be the answer to his problem. The more he considered it, the more he rather liked the idea.

Of course, Harry wasn’t a Slytherin and he wouldn’t be able to pull it off without a little help, but he must have at least the seeds of a Slytherin in him or the sorting hat would not have wanted to put him in Slytherin. And since that was the hat’s _first_ choice for him, Harry figured, with a little effort on his part he might even make a pretty decent Slytherin.

Suddenly, Snape turned his head and looked at Harry, raising one eyebrow. Harry just smiled and watched as Snape’s eyes narrowed. Harry just smiled wider. Yes, the Slytherin method might be just what he needs.

 


	2. Distractions

__

_**Distractions**_

Harry stood on Platform 9 ¾ and waited for Ron and Hermione to show up. He was scanning the crowd and trying not to think about what had gone on at the latest Order meeting. There was more focus on the war this time, but the members still managed to spend a little time at the end on the topic of what Harry had come to think of as “after Voldemort.”

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice called out above the noise of the train station.

Harry turned to look and saw her running towards him, dragging Ron along. When they reached him, Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him. Harry shared a look with Ron.

“Sorry, mate. She heard Mum and Dad talking about how you ended up spending most of the summer at- OW!” Ron bent over as Hermione elbowed him in the side.

“I am so sorry Harry! I didn’t even know!”

“It’s okay, Hermione. I’m glad you were able to spend some time with your parents away from what’s going on here. How was Florida?” Harry started walking as he was talking, leading the way towards the train.

“It was fine. Are you okay, Harry? Why didn‘t you owl me?”

“Visit a lot of beaches?” Harry grinned and stepped up onto the train.

“Honestly, Harry! I’m worried about you and you want to know about beaches!” Hermione huffed and brushed past Harry into the first empty compartment.

As the door closed and they took their seats, Harry looked at his two best friends. He wondered when they would bring up-

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione’s voice. “Harry, really are you sure you are okay?”

“I’m fine, Hermione. The Order got information that a Death Eater raid was planned on my aunt’s house on my birthday, so Dumbledore decided it would be safer if I left the protections of the wards a little early. They wouldn’t work after my birthday anyway so there was really no reason to stay. It’s not like before when I had to go back so the wards could be renewed. Besides, Number 12 is being used by the Order with Order members coming in and out all the time. Probably the safest place I could be.”

“Sorry you had to be there by yourself, mate. I don’t know why Dumbledore wouldn’t let you spend the summer with us! Like you said, the wards weren’t going to be useful past your birthday any way.” Ron grumbled.

“Dumbledore didn’t think it would be a good idea for me to leave the country right now, Ron.” Harry sighed. It would have been nice to go to Romania with the Weasley’s. With the feeling that the war would soon be reaching a turning point, many people spent the summer away from England and with family. Harry couldn’t blame them. He would be doing the same thing, if he had family.

“And he’s absolutely right! Really, Ron, with You-Know-Who trying to get to Harry and so many people being away it would have been a bad idea for Harry to be somewhere so insecure!”

“I know, Hermione! I just meant it’s too bad Harry had to spend the summer alone.” Ron held his hands up in front of him like he was warding off an attack. Then he turned to Harry. “I heard Mum and Dad talking about some plans being made for when Voldemort’s finally gone. Is it true, Harry?”

Harry had already considered his options while spending the summer at Grimmauld Place. He knew he would have to find a way to distract Hermione and Ron. He already accepted that they would definitely not be helping him with his new plan.

“Oh, I heard about that too! What are you going to do, Harry? I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Hermione had way too much trust in Dumbledore. She has been known to pick Dumbledore’s side on almost any topic and plenty of times in the past has supported Dumbledore rather than Harry when Harry has tried to make his own decisions. So, no help from Hermione on this one.

“A good idea? Come on, Hermione! It’s crazy and that old man was barmy to bring it up! Don’t you think Harry should be able to choose?” Ron, on the other hand, might support Harry’s desire to make his own decisions, but he wasn’t good at keeping secrets for the most part. His temper has a way of letting his mouth run away with him. He is also a bit clueless sometimes when it comes to things he shouldn’t say. And, while Harry might trust Ron with his life, Ron didn’t have the best track record when it comes to unwavering loyalty, either. Add to that his dislike of Slytherins and Ron would probably just refuse to help with Harry’s new plan anyway.

“Well obviously it’s Harry’s decision. I just think it would be a good way to help people through the aftermath of the war. You know, give them a little hope, something to look forward to! Besides, think of the options he will have if he does go through with it!” Hermione blushed.

“Well, there is that. Man, I wish I could trade places with you, Harry! When I think about who-” Ron broke off and gulped when he noticed Hermione’s glare.

It was all Harry could do to keep his anger hidden. When the other two noticed his silence, they both flushed guiltily. They knew Harry well enough to know he was probably not happy with the plans the Order had in mind.

Unfortunately, they also knew Harry well enough to know he wouldn’t just let this situation go. He knew he wouldn’t be able to convince them he was okay with this, so he would have to come up with something to keep them from realizing what he had planned. Hermione would probably be best distracted with research of some kind. _Not a bad idea actually. More information on certain topics might just be useful. Especially when it comes to the differences between wizarding laws and muggle laws._ So, if he set Hermione to researching and maybe suggested he was relying solely on their help, they wouldn’t think he had anything else planned.

Except, Ron is probably going to expect him to rant and rave a bit like he has in the past. Maybe- _yeah, that might work._

“I have to kill Voldemort first so, I don’t think I should have to worry about this just yet. Although, I would appreciate it if you could do a little research on this subject for me, ‘Mione. I am not familiar with wizarding laws and I would like to know a bit more about this. In the meantime, though, I just don’t want to think about it. Until I get rid of Voldemort, I just have too many other problems to deal with. I mean, I might not even survive the war anyway. And don’t forget this year we have NEWTs.” Harry sat back and ignored the look Ron gave him. He just watched while Ron groaned and put his face in his hands while Hermione went into lecture mode and talked about study schedules and practice tests and the importance of NEWTs on the rest of their lives.

 


	3. Detention

Harry sat in the Great Hall and pushed his food around his plate. He was grateful Hermione was busy with the _Daily Prophet_ that had just arrived and Ron was busy with his food. He was definitely not in a good mood this morning. It was three weeks into the term and Harry was getting frustrated.

“Uh, ‘Arry?” Ron said around a mouthful of food.

“Yeah?” Harry turned to look at his friend and tried not to wince as noticed the amount of food Ron put into his mouth.

“Why do you keep glaring at Snape like that? We didn’t even have Potions yesterday.”

“Oh. Uh,” Harry had not even noticed he was glaring at Snape. “I’m just not in a good mood this morning. No one better to blame for a bad mood, right?” It was a ridiculous excuse, but Harry hoped it was too early in the morning for Ron to notice. He also hoped Hermione didn’t hear him. She wouldn’t believe it and she wouldn’t stop trying to find out the truth until he gave her an excuse she would believe. He did not need her badgering him on top of his frustration.

“Yeah,” Ron nodded and went back to his food.

Harry tried to keep his gaze on his food, but he found he couldn’t resist looking up at Snape once more. He found Snape staring back. As Snap caught his eye, Snape raised one of his eyebrows and gave Harry one of his Looks. Harry found he also couldn’t resist glaring one more time before turning back to his breakfast.

Harry was extremely frustrated because he came across a flaw in his plan. It hadn’t seemed so outrageous when he was staying at Grimmauld Place over the summer. He needed a Slytherin’s help and the most- well, _Slytherin_ \- Slytherin that Harry knew was Snape. Of course, in the early stages of planning, Harry neglected to take into account the war, Snape’s role as a spy, the fact that Snape hated him and, most important, the lack of motivation for Snape to help him. Harry was pretty sure if he could just address the last issue, he could find a way around the rest.

The person who helped him didn’t have to like him, any more than Harry had to like whoever he convinced to help him. Which was probably a good thing since it was a Slytherin’s help he needed and he couldn’t think of one Slytherin he liked, much less one that liked him.

Harry turned his attention to the Slytherin table. As he looked over the students sitting there he mentally ruled them out one by one. Then he stopped, staring at the back of a bright, blond head. _Probably my next best option, after Snape. Still need to address the lack of motivation to help me though. That should be easier than trying to find a reason for Snape to help._ As Draco Malfoy stood to leave, Harry turned back to his breakfast, actually eating this time. He spent the rest of breakfast deep in thought.

**********************************

Nearly a month later, Harry walked down the stairs heading towards the dungeons. Harry had managed to be late to Potions today. Not that Snape needed any more reason than usual to give Harry detention. Harry reached the Potions classroom and walked in. He noticed the door to Snape’s office was not quite closed and he heard voices coming from the office. He frowned and checked the time only to realize he was more than an hour early in his attempt to escape Hermione and Ron.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry moved as quietly as possible towards the door. He only barely managed to stifle his gasp as he looked into the Potions Master’s office.

“What are you doing in here, Lucius?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you.”

“What could be important enough to bring you to _Hogwarts_? Lucius, do you even realize the risk you are taking? You do realize I am the _only one_ who knows your true loyalties? Even Albus believes you to be loyal to the Dark Lord. As far as anyone knows I am the only spy-”

“I am well aware I am at Hogwarts. Further, I am aware of the reigning belief of the direction of my loyalty, considering the trouble I went to to make that happen. Perhaps you can quit insulting my intelligence long enough for me to explain my presence.” _Damn, Lucius Malfoy is even better at that raised eyebrow look of condescension than Snape. Definitely a Slytherin talent._

“Very well, Lucius. Do explain.” _Scathing sarcasm, another Slytherin talent._

“Tell me, Severus. Have you considered the matter we discussed last time?”

“You did _not_ risk your life and your cover as a loyal Death Eater to sneak into Hogwarts to continue _that_ discussion!” The growled warning sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“Of course not! However, a decision needs to be made and plans put into place. Before the end of the war, Severus. You try to avoid this discussion every time it comes up and we do not have many opportunities to speak safely. So, before we get to the point of my visit, we will have this discussion.” In contrast, Lucius Malfoy’s warning was icy and clear.

“I have no expectations of surviving this war, Lucius. What is the point of making plans for after the war?”

“And what if you should survive? You can not have survived this long as a spy without being capable of making contingency plans!”

“Fine! Should I survive this bloody war, I will take you up on your offer. Now may we get to the point of this _lovely_ visit?”

“I have managed to acquire something you have been after for some time now. I thought it best to bring it to you as soon as possible. I brought as much as I was able.” Lucius handed Snape a large vial. _What can be in there?_

“This is what I think it is?” Lucius nods. Severus looks at the vial in his hand. “I should be able to work with this amount. Even so, did you have to risk coming here to give me this?”

“We will not be able to meet again for weeks. I did not think it would be of much use to you had I waited so long.”

“What do you know?” The question was sharp.

“Nothing of use. I overheard the Dark Lord saying he would not be calling another meeting for sometime. He is probably working on another of his plots to kill the Potter brat.”

“If so, I doubt he will ask you to be one of those involved. How many times now have you failed to kill Potter?”

“Three. And it is harder to not kill the brat than you would believe. Especially without giving away my true loyalties.”

“I assure you I can believe it is difficult to restrain yourself from killing him. I have to deal with him far more often than you, remember?” Harry was still too shocked by the knowledge that Lucius Malfoy had not, in fact, _really_ tried to kill him to be annoyed or insulted by this last remark.

Harry missed the last few remarks they made to one another, but fortunately he noticed them moving towards the door. Moving as quickly and as silently as possible, Harry left the classroom. Unsure of how Lucius Malfoy had managed to get into Hogwarts undiscovered, and so unsure of which direction he would travel after leaving the classroom, Harry ran back up the stairs before ducking into the first open door he came to. He found himself waiting in an empty classroom.

After what felt like an appropriate amount of time, Harry checked the time, only to realize he was about to be late for his detention. Harry, having only just managed to catch his breath, rushed back down to the dungeon. He burst into the Potions classroom and stopped just inside the door, panting.

“I see that tonight’s detention has done nothing for your habitual tardiness, Mr. Potter. Perhaps detention tomorrow as well will help you?” Snape stood just beside his desk and, yes, there went that eyebrow. Harry groaned. “You will clean every work station thoroughly. Without a wand.”

Snape turned and sat at his desk to grade papers while Harry groaned again and went to get the cleaning supplies. Harry really wanted to think about what he just learned, but he didn’t want to risk it with Snape still in the room. Instead he turned his thoughts to the reason he was so early to his detention in the first place.

 

 

 


	4. Friends and Enemies

****

**Flashback**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to get some of his Transfiguration homework done. It wasn’t easy. The homework itself actually wasn’t that bad, just a lot of flipping back and forth in the text book. It was trying to ignore Hermione in full lecture mode that was making it difficult to get his homework done.

“Really, Harry! How could you get detention! This is going to throw off our NEWT study schedule and we will probably never get back on track and then-”

“Hermione, Harry gets detention all the time. You know Snape can’t stand him.”

“Yeah, Hermione, don’t you think you should have factored detention into the study schedule you made up?” Harry tried to repress the sarcasm, but he really wanted to have this assignment finished before he had to go to the dungeons for detention.

“Oh, Harry, you’re right. I’ll have to do the whole schedule over again. Maybe if we skipped a few Hogsmeade weekends-”

“Oh, come on, Hermione! That’s not really-” Ron started to say, horrified.

“Yes, Ronald, it is really necessary!” At which point, she started in on her “NEWTs affect the rest of our lives” speech and Harry just couldn’t stand it any more.

“Harry, where are you going?” Ron said desperately, while his eyes pleaded with Harry to not leave him alone with Hermione in her current mood. “I thought we could, you know-” Ron frantically tried to think of a topic. “Oh, you know talk about who you were thinking-”

“Ron! I don’t want to talk about that right now. Even if I did, I wouldn’t want to talk about it in the common room where anyone who came through could hear!” Harry hissed out between clenched teeth.

“He’s right, Ron. Think about what could happen if the wrong people found out! Although, you know, Harry, you really should give this some thought. You can’t really expect to just wait until You-Know-Who is gone to start considering-”

“Not here remember, Hermione?” Harry bit out while gathering up his things. He rushed up the stairs to put his books on his bed. When he came back down, he completely ignored his friends and headed straight for the portrait to leave the common room. Exiting into the Hall, Harry nearly knocked Ginny to the ground. He just managed to catch her before she fell.

“Oh, hey, Harry. Where are you going?”

“Hi, Ginny. I was just heading to the dungeons. Detention with Snape.” Harry grimaced.

Ginny made a sympathetic noise and Harry nodded and gave a little wave before walking off, heading to the dungeons.

 ****

 **End Flashback**

Harry finished cleaning off the last work station in the room and reached up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. As cold as it was in the dungeons, Harry was surprised he managed to work up a sweat. Then again, he did work off some of his anger and frustration on some of the more stubborn stains. He looked over at Snape.

Snape was still sitting at his desk. His hair was pushed back, out of his face as Harry had rarely seen. He wasn’t smirking or sneering, another rare sight for Harry. His face was set in lines of thoughtful concentration and his pen moved smoothly, occasionally stopping as he read. He seemed to be writing an awful lot and Harry briefly considered he was writing a letter. _More like writing out a full tirade so he can make some poor student cry when he’s not even in the room._ Harry snorted in amusement.

Snape heard the sound and looked up. Harry watched as the usual sneer crept back onto his face. “Finished, Mr. Potter? I’ll just have to find something more challenging for you tomorrow. Wouldn’t do to have the hero of the wizarding world get bored, now would it?”

Harry gritted his teeth and waited. “Dismissed, Mr. Potter.” Harry left as Snape went back to grading papers. As he walked out the door, Harry looked back and caught one more look at Snape, but the sneer was still on his face.

*************************************

The next morning, Harry ate his breakfast slowly, while he thought over the events of the preceding day. Breakfast seemed to be the only time he had to think. In the mornings he could usually count on Hermione being distracted by the _Daily Prophet_ and Ron was usually not quite awake until after he had eaten.

At night, Harry would find himself tracing his scar and thinking about Voldemort and the war. On a good night he could manage to go straight to sleep without thinking about anything, but most nights were spent trying to think of ways to defeat Voldemort.

So Harry had been using breakfast to work on his plan. This morning he had a lot to consider. He still had trouble believing Lucius Malfoy was one of the good guys. Harry thought back over the times Lucius Malfoy almost killed him. He had to admit, he just figured the taunting came from the Malfoy arrogance, but he supposed it was possible it could have been a stalling tactic. And it is well known that Lucius Malfoy is a first class duelist, and it does seem a little more likely that he wasn’t trying very hard to kill Harry rather than Harry getting in three surprisingly lucky hits- in a row.

Harry glanced towards the Slytherin table. If Lucius Malfoy is one of the good guys…then Harry and Draco were on the same side. _Well, that’s one less obstacle in getting Malfoy’s cooperation._ Harry was sure he could use this information to come up with a reason for Malfoy to help him; he just had to figure out how.

**************************************

It was after lunch only three days later that Harry saw a chance to speak to Malfoy alone. He watched as Malfoy walked down the corridor alone, looked around to make sure no one else was around and followed. After making a turn, Harry suddenly grabbed Malfoy’s arm and jerked him into an empty classroom.

“What the hell?! Potter, what are you doing?” Draco Malfoy seemed too shocked by Harry’s behavior to come up with his usual scathing comments. He recovered quickly though and pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry.

Harry ignored him and quickly put a locking charm and a silencing charm on the door. “I wanted to talk to you privately, Malfoy. I have a…project…I thought you could help me with.”

Draco looked at him like he had lost his mind. “And why would I help you with anything?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly had a thought. Snape had said no one else knew Lucius was really a spy. Did that mean Draco didn’t know about his father’s true loyalties? _Damn, I didn’t even consider that!_

“Well, it’s like this Malfoy…” Harry thought fast. “I plan on winning this war. And once I win…what’s going to happen to your family?”

“What the hell are you talking about, Potter?” Malfoy sneered at him.

“I know you Malfoys value your family’s name. But what happens to that name when I win the war? Death Eaters are not going to be giving that much respect after the war if I win. How are you going to handle that?” Malfoy sneered, but before he could say anything Harry continued. “And what if you didn’t have to?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Potter. I-”

“Your father is a known Death Eater. I win the war, your family loses it greatest treasure: the respect given to the Malfoy name.”

“What the hell does any of this have to do with the stupid project you want my help with?”

“Well, think about it. What better way to get back into the circles your family likes to occupy than to be friends with the person who won the war? Think of it as…a contingency plan.”

“A contingency plan. You have lost your mind, Potter.” Malfoy was beginning to look distinctly wary.

“Look it’s simple, Malfoy. We both know the war can’t last much longer. I lose, and your family’s set, no problem. I win and your family has serious problems. I’m willing to make you a deal. Help me with this…project…and, of course, don’t try to kill me and preferable don’t take the dark mark, and once the war is over I’ll help your family. Even your father, if he manages to keep himself out of Azkaban.”

Malfoy looked like he was thinking it over. Slowly he lowered his wand and looked at Harry suspiciously. “What kind of project?”

 


	5. Plans

“Well, let’s just say I want your help…studying.” Harry grinned.

“Studying.” Malfoy gave him a blank look. “You’re offering to help ‘known Death Eaters’ get accepted back into polite society in return for…help passing your NEWTs?”

Harry snickered. “Not exactly. My help for your help studying, say, any topic I choose, until, oh, the end of the war. How does that sound?”

Malfoy scowled. “Potter, I am not going to spy on my father or any such nonsense.”

“Obviously.” Harry rolled his eyes. “It can even be part of the agreement: no trying to get information out of each other about the war. Better?”

“What about Granger? Why ask me for help?”

“Right now, I’m only going to say I think you would be a better person to help me with this. I won’t tell you much more until you agree.”

“I bet Granger just loved hearing I’m better than her-” Malfoy smirked.

“Actually, she and Ron don’t know about this. I don’t want anyone other than us to know about this.”

“And how is that going to work, Potter? The first time someone sees us together and we’re not fighting it’s going to be all over school. Plan on sneaking into the library after hours? Or maybe-”

“Look, Malfoy, I’ll figure something out. Right now,” Harry checked the time, “I have to go or I’m going to be late to Charms. Why don’t you take a few days to consider my offer and let me know your answer the next time I can arrange a private meeting?”

“All of this trouble to get me alone and to make your offer and you haven’t even thought of the most basic-” Malfoy sneered.

“Malfoy, I have too much going on right now to focus on the details of arranging for private meetings with you when I didn’t even know if there were going to be any meetings to plan. Now that I know you are at least going to consider my offer, I’ll think about it. At the very least I will figure out something for our next meeting.” Harry removed the charms he had placed on the door and opened the door. The sounds of footsteps and voices reached down the corridor.

Malfoy scowled. “If I’m late because of you, Potter…”

************************************

Harry watched as Snape glided around the room, stopping occasionally to sneer at a student. Malfoy got his usual cursory nod, the closest Snape comes to showing approval when he was not trying to make another student feel inadequate by comparison. Snape reached the end of one row of work stations and turned smoothly to glide down another aisle.

NEWT-level Potions was far from Harry’s favorite class. He liked it even less now that he was reconsidering his plans to become an Auror. At one point there wasn’t anything he wanted more. For a while now, the last year especially, he has been rethinking that decision.

Harry was seriously just getting tired of fighting. It wasn’t even the war with Voldemort that was wearing him down. After all, he could find the energy to fight the war when he had his anger to fuel him. Take down the Dark Lord, save lives. It was the reason he thought he wanted to be an Auror in the first place, to protect people. The sad truth was, it was dealing with the Order that was taking from him his desire to fight. He felt like he had to fight to make even the smallest decisions for himself. (He once even had to fight his supposed allies over his ability to choose his own breakfast. If he had known it was going to start an argument, he never would have mentioned his cravings for chocolate donuts.)

Harry was even beginning to suspect he had been manipulated into his choice of a career as an Auror. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he had been “guided” in a certain direction “for his own good.” He was so used to trying to live up to people’s expectations of him that it took him a while to realize the Order was taking advantage of this habit.

Just one more reason to go through with his plan. Once Voldemort is dead, Harry will have done his duty to the wizarding world and his life will be his to live as he chooses. Of course, he didn’t have any idea what he wanted to do rather than become an Auror, so for now he figured he may as well stick with his NEWT-level Potions.

“What is that, Mr. Potter?” The dark voice coming from directly behind Harry caused his heart to skip a beat and then start to pound. Harry looked down at the lime green mixture in his cauldron emitting a light blue steam.

“It’s, uh…” Harry squinted at the board, trying to see the name of the potion he was supposed to be brewing.

“I think not, Mr. Potter. If you were working on the same potion as the rest of the class, the mixture would be dark blue with lavender steam.” Snape vanished Harry’s potion with a wave of his wand. “No points for today’s lesson, Potter, and five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention.”

Harry glared after Snape as he moved away. _How the hell does he move like that anyway? He just kind of…glides…and he never makes a sound! It can’t be natural._ Harry just shrugged at the sympathetic look Ron gave him behind Snape’s back.

************************************

Harry had only meant to wait a few days before meeting up with Malfoy again. Unfortunately, the only class they had together was Potions and there was no way Harry would risk passing Malfoy a note in front of Snape. It was more than a week later when Harry was finally able to arrange a meeting. With Halloween so close, and a Hogsmeade weekend schedule right before, the students were excited and, more importantly for Harry, rather distracted. It was surprisingly easy to slip a note into Malfoy’s hand when Harry pretended to run into him on the way to dinner one night.

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks three days before Halloween, Harry discreetly checked the time. He was cutting it close, but he hadn’t found an opportunity to get away from Ron and Hermione. And if he had to listen for one more minute to the Ravenclaws sitting behind him complain about their boyfriends, he might just start hexing people.

“And then he just left!” _You told him to go away and leave you alone. What did you expect?_

“Well, at least he didn’t send his ex-girlfriend flowers.”

“He didn’t!” _She was in the infirmary because his cauldron exploded!_

Harry was distracted from his silent contributions to the Ravenclaws’ conversation when Hermione got up from the table and left. “Where’s she going?”

“Ginny wanted to talk to her about something. She said she’d be back in a minute. Honestly, I’m just glad for a break from hearing about the stupid NEWTs.”

A comment from the Ravenclaws gave Harry an idea. “You know, Ron, you and Hermione haven’t had much time alone this year. Maybe if it was just the two of you, you could get her to stop talking about the NEWTs for a while.” Harry grinned.

Ron blushed and stammered. “No, I’m serious, Ron. Look, why don’t I head back a little early?” Harry saw Hermione coming back towards their table and quickly stood up. “Here she comes. Just tell her I was, um, tired or something.”

Harry left before Ron could reply and hurried out the door, making sure to avoid Hermione on the way. As Harry hurried back to Hogwarts, he was grateful that his two best friends had finally gotten together at the end of last school year. Harry checked the time once more and, after making sure no one was watching, started running.

 

 


	6. The Agreement

Harry hurried down the corridor. _He’s going to start complaining as soon as I walk in the door. After those Ravenclaws, he’ll be lucky if I don’t hex him for whining at me._ Harry was out of breath when he reached the arranged meeting place. Stepping into the classroom, Harry panted for breath.

“You made me miss a trip to Hogsmeade and then don’t even show up on time. Honestly, Potter, you would think-” Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore Malfoy while wondering how hard it would be to convince him to help after Harry hexed him.

“I had trouble getting away from Ron and Hermione, alright?” Harry said as he turned to place the necessary silencing and locking charms on the door. Harry continued to ignore Malfoy’s sneering while he briefly looked around to make sure they were alone. To be extra safe, he used a few of the detection charms he learned over the summer to make sure no one was hiding in the room. When he was done, Malfoy had run out of steam and was sulking over being ignored. He couldn’t hide his rising interest, however, as he watched Harry perform the detection charms.

“Okay, Potter. What’s this all about then?”

“I told you. I’m not telling you anything more until you agree to help me. In fact, given our past, I found a spell to bind us to our agreement so we can both be certain the other will follow through on his end of the deal. I did make sure we could change parts of the deal, though we both have to agree, so we don’t get stuck with a deal that neither of us like in the end.”

Malfoy scowled. “If you think I am just going to let you perform some kind of binding magic on me, you are even more insane than I thought you were.”

“Look, I know you don’t have any reason to trust me. That’s why I brought…this!” Harry dug into his bag, which he stopped in Gryffindor Tower to get after getting back from Hogsmeade, and produce an old, rather battered book. “And you don’t have anything to worry about. For the spell to work we both have to cast part of the binding spell. That’s also how the spell allows us to change part of the agreement and why it can only be changed if we both agree.”

Harry opened the book to the page he had book marked and placed the open book on one of the desks. He motioned for Malfoy to look at the book. “The spell doesn’t look all that difficult. I think we can both manage it.”

Malfoy leans over the book and frowns while he reads. “Potter, this spell calls for a written agreement.”

“Which I brought with me. Of course, knowing you, I also brought extra parchment and ink in case you wanted to change anything.”

After a few minutes of arguing, fairly tamely for them, they had a written agreement in front of them.

 

 _Agreement Between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter:_

 _Until the end of the war, Draco Malfoy will help Harry Potter study any topic of Harry Potter’s choosing. However, neither will try to get information involving the war from the other. As long as Draco Malfoy does not try to kill Harry Potter (and preferably does not take the Dark Mark), after the war, should Harry Potter win, Harry Potter will help the Malfoy family be accepted back into society and help them regain some of the respect they had before the war. This includes Harry Potter helping Lucius Malfoy stay out of Azkaban. The details of this agreement and the actions taken to fulfill this agreement will remain strictly between the two parties involved to the best of the abilities of the two parties._

 

Harry knew Malfoy was shocked at Harry’s agreement to help keep his father out of Azkaban. Harry figured if Lucius was a spy like Snape, then he deserved to be kept out of Azkaban anyway. Of course, knowing what he did about Malfoys, Harry figured the man already had plans in place to prevent being put in Azkaban.

Harry read over the agreement. He knew, especially with his agreement to help Lucius Malfoy avoid Azkaban, that this was just too good a deal for Draco to resist. As far as Harry was concerned, if everyone else could make plans to use his fame after the war, Harry saw no reason he couldn’t put his unwanted fame to use for himself. He knew for a while after the war there would be nothing he could to do to avoid the reporters or to avoid having to go to all those public functions. _Might be worth having to put up with the Malfoys to see the people’s reaction to our association. At least any function I go to with the Malfoys won’t be as boring._

“Well, Malfoy. Are you ready to do this?”

Malfoy looked at Harry suspiciously. “What’s the catch, Potter? You are agreeing to a great deal in order for a little help studying.”

“Not when you consider that I haven’t specified what it is you will be helping me study. Feel free to read the agreement again. You even helped write it, remember? We both sign this and we will both be bound to exactly what is written there. The terms can only be changed if we both agree.”

Malfoy looked at Harry a few moments more before seeming to come to a decision. He then turned and pointed his wand at the parchment on which their agreement had been written out. “ _Redimio mihi ut is consensio._ ” * The end of his wand began to emit a short blue flame. It burned in a line as straight as his wand. Malfoy touched the end of the flame to the parchment and quickly signed his name. Once he was finished it looked as if his signature had been branded onto the parchment. He stepped back and Harry stepped forward to repeat the process. Harry’s own messy scrawl appeared next to Malfoy’s elegant script.

As Harry stepped back, the parchment began to glow. As the two watched, the parchment suddenly split in two. It then rolled up and a bright blue ribbon appeared around the rolled parchment. Another flare of blue light and a seal appeared on the ribbon as the parchment floated just above the desk. After the seal appeared, the two rolled parchments came flying at Harry and Draco. Before either could move both were hit in the chest with a parchment. Another bright flare of light and the parchments disappeared into them.

“What the hell was that, Potter? The stupid book didn’t say anything about-about the parchment… _entering_ us like that!”

“Calm down. The book did say we would both be bound to the agreement. Besides, is there really any harm done?” Harry checked the time and was surprised to find that getting Malfoy to agree to the binding spell and working out the details of the agreement didn’t take as long as he had thought it would. This meant they didn’t have to rush back just yet. Most people would still be in Hogsmeade.

“You do realize, Potter, that even if I take the Dark Mark, you still have to hold up you side of the agreement, don’t you? You were even the one to word it so that that was the case.” Malfoy smirked.

“Yes, but I figured you’re vain enough to do everything you can to avoid getting stuck with such a hideous tattoo.” Harry grinned as Draco glared at him.

“Well, Potter, what could be important enough that you would promise so much to get me to teach it to you?” Malfoy’s smirk returned. “You want me to teach you dark magics don’t you?”

So that was why Malfoy agreed so quickly. He figured that was what Harry wanted from him. “No actually. I want you to teach me something I plan to use after the war.”

“What?” Malfoy was looking quite confused at this point.

“You were right. ‘Help study’ really meant ‘teach me.’”

“So…what do you want me to teach you?” Malfoy might have continued, but at this point both felt a warm, tingling sensation in their chests. “What the hell was that, Potter?!”

“I think that just counted as a mutual agreement to add teaching to the agreement in addition to studying.” Just as Harry finished talking, a transparent copy of the agreement appeared in front of each of them. They watched as the wording changed to, as Harry guessed, include teaching as one of Draco’s responsibilities. Malfoy glared at Harry as the transparent parchments disappeared. As he opened his mouth to complain, Harry spoke quickly to avoid the argument he saw coming. “Come on, Malfoy. You still got a great deal. Tell me you wouldn’t have signed if that had been part of the original agreement.”

“So, what do you want me to teach you, then, Potter?” Malfoy ignored Harry’s comment.

“Something you might find a bit of a challenge, but I think if anyone can do it you can.” Harry grinned. “I want you to teach me to think like a Slytherin.”

　

　

* _Bind me to this agreement_ in Latin according to the online English to Latin translator I used.


	7. Beginnings

“You want me to _what_?!” Malfoy looked at Harry like he had lost his mind. It was a look he had been giving Harry often recently.

“I want you to teach me to think like a Slytherin.” Harry repeated slowly.

“Potter, that’s-you are the ultimate Gryffindor! Trying to teach you to think like a Slytherin would be like-like…like trying to teach a first year NEWT-level Potions!”

“Well, it’s a good thing you are so good in Potions, then isn’t it?” Harry sighed when he didn’t get any response to this. “Look, there are plenty of students who don’t know how to be a Slytherin when they first come to Hogwarts and after they are sorted into Slytherin they learn how to be good little Slytherins, right? And you are like the ultimate Slytherin, right? So, who better to teach me than you?”

“Potter, you can’t be serious!”

“I’m completely serious.”

“Why would you want to learn how to think like a Slytherin? What use could you have for- You are going to use it in the war!”

“No, I told you. This has nothing to do with the war. I need to learn this for something I have planned after the war.”

“What?”

“Like I’m going to tell you!” Harry shook his head. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Besides, you already agreed, remember?”

Malfoy stared at him for a full minute. Then he shook his head too. “Fine.” He was again looking at Harry as if he were insane.

“Good. Now, that we have covered that, let’s talk about how we are going to keep this a secret. I think we should just make plans at the end of each meeting. With classes and homework and Quidditch, our schedules are going to be pretty full as it is. And by meeting at different times on different days in different places, it will be much harder for someone to catch us together. I was thinking of trying to meet at least once a week. More if possible. About how long do you think you could get away for on average?

Malfoy hadn’t said anything during Harry’s little speech or tried to interrupt. He still seemed to be in shock. “I don’t know. If we are meeting weekly, I might be able to manage three or four hours.”

“Good. I want to spend at least two hours on each meeting if we can. It might be safer to try for fewer, but longer meetings. We will have to see what we can manage.” For the third time that day, Harry checked the time. “We should probably be heading back now. So, next meeting. When, where, and how long?”

Malfoy seemed to finally shake off his shock. One of his usual scowls came to his face. “Thursday after dinner. There’s a classroom on the third floor we can use. I can probably manage to get away until curfew.”

“Perfect. I think I can manage from dinner until curfew as well. I think I know just the excuse to give Ron and Hermione.”

“I still don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to teach _you_ how to think like a Slytherin.” Draco said in disgust.

“Well, you have until Thursday evening to figure it out.”

************************************

Thursday evening at dinner, Harry employed the same excuse he had used when he left Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. When Hermione was distracted, again in a private discussion with Ginny, Harry suggested he make himself scarce and left a blushing, stuttering Ron before Hermione could turn back and catch him.

When Harry reached the classroom on the third floor, he found Draco Malfoy pacing back and forth in front of the blackboard. When he stopped pacing to turn and glare at Harry, Harry turned around and placed the charms on the door and went through a few of the quicker detection spells.

“Okay, Potter. If you are serious about this, you are going to have to pay attention.” Malfoy started pacing again. Harry moved to a desk in the front row before pulling something out of the pocket of his robe. Malfoy stopped when he saw what Harry had. “What is that?”

“Muggle notebook. I brought a muggle pen as well. I thought it would be easier than using parchment or a scroll. I was able to spell it so no one can read it but me.”

“A notebook?” Malfoy sneered.

“Ask a first year to make a NEWT-level potion without notes and you will get an exploding cauldron.” Harry quipped.

“Honestly, Potter. If you aren’t going to take this seriously-”

“Malfoy, I brought the notebook because I _am_ serious.” Harry let show his determination. Malfoy seemed taken aback by just how serious Harry really was.

“Fine. Let’s start then.” Malfoy resumed his pacing and began… _lecturing_. At one point, he even began using the blackboard.

Harry was surprised to find he actually found the topic extremely interesting. He thought…the lesson…might be something like a cross between politics and a book Hermione once told him about called _The Art of War_ , with a dash of serious acting thrown in. He asked numerous questions and Malfoy seemed surprised at some of them and at the grasp Harry had on some of what he considered the basics. Harry, for his part, was surprised to find that some of the things Malfoy was talking about he had already come to believe or understand through his past dealings with Voldemort and the Order.

Both were so engrossed in the lesson that they almost didn’t make it back to their respective dorms before curfew. Though neither wanted to admit it, both found the time they spent together extremely enjoyable. Of course, being who they are, both were careful to keep the other from finding out that little fact.

************************************

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco managed to meet several times. They actually found it easier at times to meet earlier in the day. In fact, they managed to meet about twice a week after breakfast if they both went early. At those times they decided to meet outside, when the weather was good. They decided, as few people were up so early to make the morning meetings a permanent arrangement, though they were still careful to keep changing the meeting place. Depending on how early they finished breakfast, they could manage two to three hours in the morning.

Harry had quickly filled the first notebook and had started on a second. Shockingly, the meetings had the side effect of dulling the antagonism between the two. They still argued quite a bit, but the insults had dulled into a sharp sort of teasing. Not that anyone on the outside looking in could tell the difference.

They were meeting often enough that they found themselves drifting to other topics of conversation. At times they even talked about homework. The first time they ended up helping each other study for a test, Malfoy teased Harry about really making the deal with him just to get help passing his NEWTs after all. It was still far too volatile a situation for either to consider their changed relationship a friendship. There was just too much history between them for them to have reached that point so quickly. Both refused to think about what their relationship might become if it continued to change.


	8. Discoveries

“Hey, Malfoy.”

“What, Potter?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Malfoy looked up from the essay he was working on for Transfiguration. He looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow.

“Well, I know it’s none of my business, but…I’ve been wondering. How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Well, I mean, how do you deal with the whole arranged marriage thing? Doesn’t it annoy you that you can’t stand Parkinson, but you are expected to marry her?”

“It is a Malfoy’s duty to produce an heir and continue the Malfoy line.” Draco wore the cold mask Harry had been seeing less and less of as they met over the weeks.

“And you can’t do that in your own time? With someone you love or even at least like?”

“Certain things are expected of me.” Malfoy turned back to his book as if to say the conversation was over.

“What kind of answer is that?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Potter. You don’t have family to put pressure on you and expect things of you.” Malfoy was standing now and yelling at Harry.

“I might not have family, but I know what it’s like to have people pressure you-” Malfoy sneered at this and Harry stood up and started shouting at him. “Yeah, I don’t have family putting pressure on me. I have the entire fucking wizarding world! You wanna know why I asked Malfoy? You want to know what’s expected of _me_? _After I kill Voldemort?!_ I have to be a good little Boy-Who-Lived and be a _symbol_. I have to bring the people hope after the war. I have to _marry someone picked out for me and be a good little savior and be paraded around like some kind of_ -” Harry broke off, breathing hard. He hadn’t meant to tell Malfoy about the Order’s stupid plan.

“What are you talking about?” Malfoy was genuinely confused. “Who’s making you marry someone they pick out? It’s not like you have any family left.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t have family. But I do have so-called allies who seem to think they have every right to control my life for me.” Harry sat back down. He pretended to go back to work. After a pause, Malfoy sat back down as well. A few minutes later he spoke, without looking up.

“Yeah, it sucks, Potter. But it‘s not like I can do anything about it.”

“Doesn’t look like I can either. There’s some stupid, archaic wizarding law they are planning to invoke. As long as I’m under 20 and unmarried, it looks like I won’t have any choice either.”

*************************************

As Harry walked down the corridor, lost in thought, he absently turned the corner. It was several minutes later when he realized he was no where near where he intended to be. As he looked around, trying to figure out where he was, he heard a sound. Following the sound to the source, Harry stop dead. He watched the amorous couple for several minutes before getting over his shock enough to realize he was invading their privacy and quickly and quietly turning around and leaving. As soon as he found himself back in familiar surroundings, he stopped to attempt to process the rest of his shock. He had a feeling he would not be getting over that scene any time soon, but he couldn’t really place the vague feeling he was left with.

*************************************

Harry and Draco were sitting outside under a tree. They had decided to skip lunch and try to finish their last essays before exams next week. Harry was trying to finish his Potions essay while Draco worked on his DADA essay. It was strange, but both had found that they studied rather well together.

Hermione and Ron were starting to get worried about Harry. Always before he would do his work with Ron and they would both usually wait until the last minute. Then they would have Hermione read their essays for them and make corrections. Since Harry and Draco first started doing homework together, which happened quite by accident, Harry had stopped waiting until the last minute to do his work and so had time to read over his own work and make corrections. His grades had even improved slightly, which was the only reason he had managed to keep his friends from doing something drastic - like going to Dumbledore - about his new habit of spending so much time alone.

Harry had finally had to face Hermione with his excuse of giving her and Ron time alone. Harry guessed his Slytherin acting lessons were helping, because she actually blushed and thanked him before telling him she didn’t want him to feel left out. Fortunately, with his improved grades she couldn’t say much about his new study habits. Harry managed to pass it off as being able to better concentrate when he was alone rather than when he studied with Ron. However, after that confrontation Harry made sure to spend more time with his two friends. This usually translated to spending time in the Gryffindor common room in the evenings, with Ginny often joining them. Harry figured it was Hermione’s attempt to keep him from feeling like a third wheel.

As for Draco Malfoy, he found that he didn’t have to worry about the usual Slytherin power plays that accompanied Slytherin help with homework. He also didn’t have to worry about a study session turning into a competition when he studied with Harry. He also found, after several study sessions with Harry, that he didn’t have to worry about making himself vulnerable by asking for help.

All of this contributed to their current situation. “But why bother with a shielding spell, Potter? You could easily use a quicker offensive spell to-”

“Yes, you could. But that’s not the point of that passage.” They became so focused on Harry’s explanation that it wasn’t until they heard the startled exclamation from behind them that they realized they were no longer alone.

“What the hell? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?!”

They turned together to see Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw prefect, staring at them in shock. “Hey, Anthony. You not going to mention this are you? It was hard enough to bribe Malfoy to help me with my Potions work as it is. He probably won’t keep helping if it gets all over school.” Harry held up his Potions essay and looked pleadingly at the other boy. Draco just glared daggers at him.

“Uh, sure, Harry. No problem.” The boy held up his hands as if warding off an attack and quickly backed away before turning and practically running off.

“That was the best you could do, Potter? You do realize it will be all over school by dinner!”

“Well, I didn’t see you jumping in with anything better! Besides, it will give us an excuse to be seen together. We were bound to be found eventually, I guess.”

“Even if you managed to convince people to believe _that_ lie, which with your current Potions grade is highly unlikely, no one will believe I would ever agree to help Harry Potter!”

“Okay, so I’ll try a little harder in class and you can actually help me with more than just the occasional fact check on my Potions essays, and I’ll bring my grade up.”

“That still doesn’t explain why I would ever help you!”

“Oh, come on. Just tell the other Slytherins it’s some kind of scheme to gain Potter’s trust so you can learn things to use against him and Potter, being a Gryffindor, was, of course, stupid enough to fall for the ‘let’s put the past behind us and be friends’ act you put on for him. They’ll eat it up, especially with the Malfoy talent for words.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco looked at Harry appraisingly. “You know, you might have made a decent Slytherin after all. And I am a damned good teacher to have taught the Gryffindor golden boy to be so Slytherin.”

Harry snorted at Draco’s customary arrogance. “Well, I better go. I have to tell Ron and Hermione my own version of this before they hear it from someone else.”

“It’s called spin control, Potter.” Malfoy smirked and gather his things as well. “Very useful Slytherin talent.”

***********************************

As Harry rushed towards the Gryffindor Tower to find his friends, he wondered how the hell he was going to explain this.


	9. Explanations

Harry reached the Gryffindor common room and looked around trying to find Ron and Hermione. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. Not seeing them, he suddenly remembered he and Draco had met during lunch. They were probably in class and Harry was probably (he checked the time), yes, Harry was late for Charms. He groaned.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Harry turned to see Ginny looking at him over the back of an over-stuffed chair.

“I was looking for Ron and Hermione. I wanted to tell them something before they heard it from someone else. I completely forgot the time.” Harry groaned again. “And now, even if I run the whole way, I still won’t make it in time for class.”

“Well, if you aren’t going to make it anyway, no point in running all that way just to turn around and come back.” Ginny grinned. “Why don’t you wait here with me? I wanted to talk to Hermione, anyway.”

Harry figured he might as well. He could use the extra time to come up with something to tell Ron and Hermione, that was for sure. “Sure. What were you working on?”

“Charms. Want to help me study?” Ginny grinned again.

Harry smiled. “Sure.”

************************************

“Harry! There you are! Why weren’t you in class?” Harry turned at the sound of his name and watched Ron and Hermione come into the common room.

“Yeah, and you won’t believe the rumors that are going around about you and _Malfoy_. I heard Terry Boot telling Ernie Macmillan that Anthony Goldstein walked in on you and Malfoy snogging. Then I heard Parvati’s sister telling her you two had been going out for months now.” Ron looked like he was about to be sick. “As if anyone would want to snog ferret-face.”

“Why people are stupid enough to believe such idiotic rumors is beyond me.” Hermione came and sat in the chair Ginny had been sitting in when Harry arrived in the common room.

Ginny, who had moved to sit beside Harry on the sofa when they began studying together, just looked at Harry in horror as she listened. “No, Ginny. I know what you are thinking and the rumors are _not_ true. That’s why I wanted to talk to them before anyone else. You know what gossip is like!” Harry hissed to Ginny, who looked greatly relieved. He turned back to his two best friends.

“So, Harry, why weren’t you in class?” Hermione had a strange look on her face as she watched Harry whispering to Ginny. Harry didn’t think he had ever seen that particular look before and he couldn’t figure out what it meant.

“Actually, I skipped lunch and then lost track of time. By the time I realized I was late, it was too late for me to make it to class.” Harry briefly considered not saying anything to them about the situation with Malfoy and just letting them think it was just a bunch of rumors, but he had already told Ginny…Harry sighed. “I actually came up here looking for you two before I realized the time.”

“You were looking for us? Why?” Hermione frowned.

“Well, um, about the Malfoy rumors…” _Damn, I still don’t know what to tell them!_ Harry fought to suppress a bubble of panic.

“Oh, my god! Harry! Tell me the rumors aren’t true!” Ron was horrified and had turned a shade of green that clashed violently with his hair.

“The rumors aren’t true.” Harry’s mind worked frantically, trying to come up with an acceptable excuse.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Hermione was looking concerned, which was not good for Harry. A concerned Hermione wouldn’t stop interrogating him until she was satisfied. Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“I’ve been studying with Malfoy,” Harry mumbled.

“WHAT?!” Harry winced as the other three shouted in unison.

“Harry, what are you thinking?! You know you can’t trust him! And you hate each other. Why would you be spending time with him?” Harry winced again as Hermione questioned him.

“You’ve been ditching us for _Malfoy_?” Harry peeked out between his fingers and looked at Ron. His face was flushed and he looked furious. Harry finally lowered his hands.

“No, I haven’t been _ditching_ you. We spend a lot of time together!”

“Yeah, well, you used to do homework with me and now you’re off doing it with ferret-face!”

“Come on, Ron! It started sort of by accident! And then, well…and look, we’re both getting better grades, aren’t we? I mean, yeah, it’s not as much fun as doing homework with you, but, well, NEWTs are this year and…” The panic Harry was suppressing was beginning to rise to the surface again. He turned to Hermione, who he thought would be a little more sympathetic to this line of explanation. “You understand, right, Hermione?”

“Well, Harry…” She bit her lip. She looked torn between respecting his desire for good grades and worrying over how he was going about getting those good grades. “But Harry, you can’t trust Malfoy!”

“Look, Hermione. I swear we don’t talk about anything related to the war. He hasn’t tried once to get information out of me about anything like that. We…we sort of have an understanding.”

“An understanding? What kind of understanding?” Hermione looked suspicious, not what Harry was going for.

“Well, just, you know…a sort of temporary truce.”

“Harry, ferret-face has been just as annoying and insulting as always!”

“He’s right, Harry. And how did you two start studying together anyway?”

“Well, I never said we were friends or anything! And I’m not really sure how we started studying together. It kind of started out as an argument and then, next thing I know, we were, well, studying. Together. It was weird, especially when it happened again. But then, my grades started improving and we managed not to kill each other and…well, I thought why not? I mean, you two got to spend some time alone together, and it _is_ the year we take NEWTs, and…” Harry knew he was babbling. He hoped he sounded defensive rather than panicked.

Harry wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point, it became about more than just protecting his plan. He honestly didn’t want to have to give up the meetings with Malfoy. He hadn’t lied when he said they weren’t friends and he doubted they would ever be friends the way he was friends with Ron or Hermione, but Harry found he liked the sharp teasing and the verbal sparring. Shockingly, Harry sometimes even found it easier to have serious discussions with Draco than with Hermione and Ron. Harry definitely wouldn’t say they confided in each other, but since Harry let slip the Order’s stupid plan, they had discussed some serious topics. For Harry, it was a relief to have a conversation on a serious topic and get a serious reply, without having to worry about outbursts of anger or having to worry about the person he was talking to getting worried and running and telling Dumbledore what they had talked about. Harry suspected Draco appreciated being able to have a conversation with someone who wasn’t just trying to get information from him that could be used against him. Yes, it was a strange relationship, but Harry liked it. He strongly suspected Draco did as well.

“Come on you two. Is it any wonder Harry didn’t say anything sooner if you are going to react like this? He said they are only studying; they aren’t suddenly friends. And you know Harry well enough to know he would never risk people’s lives by sharing information about the war.” Hermione and Ron continued to argue for a bit and Ginny continued to defend Harry. Harry was extremely grateful.

The argument finally ended when it was time to go down to dinner. As Ron and Hermione walked out of the common room talking to each other about Harry, Harry impulsively reached one arm around Ginny and hugged her. “Thanks, Gin. You don’t know how much I appreciated that.” Ginny smiled up at Harry.

“No problem, Harry. You looked like you were having a rough time of it.” Harry smiled and squeezed Ginny one more time before letting go and following after Ron and Hermione. They had quite a head-start though and Harry ended up walking to dinner with Ginny.


	10. Suspicions

The last Potions class before exams was a tense one for Harry. Trying to keep in mind his promise to Draco to improve his grade, Harry was concentrating intently on the potion the class was working on. His potion was actually coming along quite nicely. It wasn’t until the point where Harry had to let the potion simmer for ten minutes that he had a break to check on Ron’s progress. However, when he turned to Ron he found Ron still preparing the ingredients for his potion. He also noticed Ron was not paying attention to what he was doing and twice almost cut himself.

Following the direction of Ron’s glare, Harry caught Draco looking in his direction. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and flicked his eyes over to Ron. Harry just shrugged. Harry was actually surprised Ron was taking it as well as he was. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s response and turned back to his potion.

Harry turned to the board to go over the instructions again while he waited for his potion to simmer and caught the suspicious look Snape was sending in his direction. It wasn’t difficult to guess he had seen the exchange between Harry and Draco. Harry just ignored him and turned his focus back to his potion.

Once Harry’s potion was done he put a sample into a vial to be checked and cleaned up his work station. When he was done, he was shocked to realize the only other person done was Malfoy. Malfoy noticed Harry was also finished and again raised his eyebrow at Harry. Harry just shrugged again and grinned. Before Draco could respond, Snape suddenly stepped into Harry’s line of sight.

“Have you decided this potion is beyond you, Mr. Potter?”

“No, Professor. I finished the potion.” Harry managed to remember the polite form of address and held out his sample of the potion to the Potions Master.

Snape raised his eyebrow at Harry. _Getting a lot of that today._ “Is that so, Mr. Potter? Then you won’t mind if I check it right now?”

“Not at all, Professor.” Snape glared at Harry and, in a swirl of robes, turned towards his desk. Harry smirked at Draco behind Snape’s back. Malfoy rolled his eyes at him again.

Harry watched as Snape tested his potion sample. Harry followed the movements of Snape’s hands closely, frowning. If it had been anyone else, Harry would have described his movements as graceful. The hands with their long, slim fingers were undeniably elegant. _And they’re clean. You’d think working with potions all day, his hands would be stained. I guess a Potions **Master** doesn’t slip and smear ingredients on his hands._

Harry was so focused on Snape’s hands that when the man turned and addressed him he almost jumped. “Well, Mr. Potter. It seems even you can manage to brew a potion correctly at least once.” He had a sour look on his face. _Probably mad he doesn’t have an excuse to take points._ Harry wisely gave no outward reaction to Snape’s words.

************************************

Lunch after potions Harry and Draco decided to eat outside and study together. With exams next week, both were studying every spare moment.

“Potter, if you were capable of that level of work, why have you been barely passing Potions for the past six years? Today’s potion was one of the hardest to make in seven years of Potions.”

Harry thought a minute. “Extreme distraction and lack of motivation.” Harry took a bite of his sandwich.

“You wouldn’t have been so distracted if you and Weasley-”

“Not Ron. You and Snape.” Harry didn’t look up from his textbook so he missed Draco blinking at him in surprise.

“Me and Professor Snape?”

“In Potions, I’m usually spending a big part of my focus on trying to keep my temper in check. That’s not even taking into consideration all the times my potion was sabotaged.”

“And lack of motivation?” Draco frowned at Harry.

“I always got the grades I needed didn’t I? Why try to do better than that in a class I hate?”

“Are you trying to tell me that if you wanted you could get an O on the Potions exam?” Draco scoffed.

“Maybe if I put in the extra effort.” Harry shrugged.

“No, you couldn‘t.”

“Bet I could.”

“…bet, huh?”

**************************************

The last meal before the students left for Christmas break was an interesting experience as far as Harry was concerned. The last two weeks his friends had learned to not even bother trying to talk to Harry during meals. He was so tired of the questions about him and Malfoy he was likely to snap at his friends by accident.

So Harry sat at the Gryffindor table pushing food around his plate and trying to ignore everyone around him. He found himself looking up at the Head table often and he couldn’t help notice that it seemed Snape employed a similar approach to meals. Harry scowled. _He can’t be human. No one human eats like that!_ Harry remembered the few lunches he shared with Draco and how neatly, and even elegantly, he ate and reconsidered. _Maybe he’s related to the Malfoys_.

Harry was distracted from his study of his Potions professor by a commotion at the Slytherin table. “NO I AM NOT DATING HARRY _BLOODY_ POTTER, YOU STUPID COW!” Another girl apparently decided Draco was lying and decided to ask about their sex life, at which point Draco hexed her.

Harry quickly looked up at the Head table to see Snape’s reaction to this. It was not what Harry had expected. Snape was looking directly at him and giving him a speculative look. Harry wanted to put his head down and start banging it on the table. Snape would be harder to put off than Ron and Hermione and Harry didn’t think Ginny would be able to save him this time.


	11. Memories

Harry looked into the library of Number 12 to see if anyone was around. He had just come down stairs from putting his things in his bedroom and he hadn’t seen anyone since Tonks had dropped him off. He knew better than to think he had been left alone. He turned around and almost walked into Snape.

“Sneaking around again, Potter?”

“Can someone even sneak around their own house?”

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. “What have you been up to, Potter? Don’t think I haven’t notice something going on between you and Mr. Malfoy.”

“Come on, Snape. You should no better than to listen to school gossip.” Harry moved to brush past Snape. He stopped short when Snape stepped in front of him. Harry frowned and looked at Snape. He had to look up a few inches as Snape was taller. He opened his mouth to ask what Snape thought he was doing when Snape cast _legilimens_ on him. The library at Number 12 disappeared as Harry was pulled into his memory.

Harry sat in a comfortable chair across the desk from the Headmaster. It was two days before he was to leave for Christmas and Harry was excited about spending time at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

“What’s this about, Headmaster?”

“Lemon drop, Harry?”

“No, thank you.”

“I’m sorry, Harry, but I’m afraid you will not be able to go to the Weasleys’ home directly after school lets out for Christmas.”

“What? Why not?”

“I can not tell you that right now, Harry. I will say it is related to the war. I suspect you and I will have a task to complete.”

“I see.” _No I don’t see._ “Why can’t I go to the Burrow until you need me?”

“I’m afraid I need to keep this task completely secret. I don’t want anyone to know when we leave or how long we are gone. You may visit the Weasleys’ on Christmas, of course.” Dumbledore reached over and took a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. _You mean you want to keep an eye on me!_

“I know this is distressing, Harry. I hope you can understand that this is necessary.”

“I understand, Headmaster.” _Oh, choke on your damned lemon drop, you twinkly-eyed bastard!_

Harry stumbled back a step as the library at Number 12 came back. He looked up at Snape, worried about his reaction to the memory. Snape had the strangest look on his face as he looked at Harry. After a few seconds of silence, Snape made a strangled sound. Harry moved from worry to the edge of panic. Then Snape did something Harry was sure he would never forget, something that completely shocked Harry, more than anything had ever shocked him before.

Snape laughed. He obviously tried to stifle it, but soon it was a full out, laugh-so-hard-you-can’t-breathe-and-need-to-hold-your-sides laugh. Harry stood there, stunned, and just watched as Snape laughed. Eventually, the laughter subsided until it was only the occasional chuckle. Snape turned back to Harry. Harry didn’t think to be worried Snape was about to try again until Tonks suddenly came around the corner.

“There you are, Harry! Lunch is waiting down in the kitchen. Let’s go.” She completely ignored Snape. _Obviously she didn’t hear him laughing._ When Harry sat down to eat lunch he suddenly wondered how many times Snape had thought something similar about the Headmaster himself.

************************************

That night, as Harry lay in bed, he turned his mind to the amorous couple he had walk in on. For weeks, he had gone back and forth between trying not to think of it and trying to figure out just why he had such a hard time stopping himself from thinking about it. Tonight, Harry finally just gave in and thought back to the scene.

The couple was a pair of opposites. One light, one dark. One softer and smaller, the other bigger, built along harsher lines. Their kiss was passionate and intense. Harry remembered their wandering hands. One pair moved across broad shoulders, up to bury themselves in dark hair. The other moving down a back to settle on slim hips. Harry had just been close enough to hear the groans and moans as they strained to move closer, as they pressed together and moved against one another.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he remembered what came next and had a blinding flash of understanding. He finally identified that vague feeling that had been haunting him since he witnessed that scene. He realized that he found the thought, _the sight_ , of two guys together to be _fucking hot!_

Harry lay there, stunned and half hard from just the thought of two guys kissing. _Hell, does this mean I’m gay?_ He considered for a moment and then turned his mind back to the couple he walked in on. He turned his mind to what followed the passionate kiss.

 _The kiss broke and the taller, darker of the two started kissing his way down the side of his partner’s neck. The blond threw his head back and moaned, clutching at the taller boy’s shoulders. He didn’t even seem to notice his shirt being unbuttoned. He shivered when his partner began caressing his chest and moaned loudly again when one of his partner’s hands found his nipple._ Harry couldn’t stop himself. He raised his hands and began stroking his own bare chest. He let the fingers of one hand brush lightly over one of his own nipples.

 _

The blond moved his hands from his partner’s shoulders into his hair as the taller boy leaned down and started kissing his chest. The blond began breathing faster and then his breath hitched as a tongue stroked across his nipple. He gasped when the other boy bit down.

_ Harry pinched his own nipple as he remembered the flash of teeth. His own breathing was coming faster. _The taller boy licked the nipple he had just abused and caressed it with his fingers as his mouth moved across the blond’s chest to the other one. His other hand slowly stroked down his partner’s stomach, caressing and teasing. When he reached his partner’s pants he teasingly slipped the tips of his fingers down the front._

Harry slowly moved one of his hands down his body, heading for his now rock hard erection. _The taller boy moved to his knees as his lips followed his hands. He kissed his way down the blond’s stomach as he unbuckled his belt. He dipped his tongue into the blond’s navel as he popped open the button and slowly lowered the zipper. He licked a line down from his partner’s navel to the top of the briefs that had been bared._ It was at this point that Harry had hurriedly left the couple to their privacy. Now, lying in bed, one hand playing with his nipples while the other gently stroked his erection, Harry let his mind picture what happened after he left.

 _The blond continued to run his fingers through dark hair as the other boy gently pulled his pants and briefs to his knees, baring his hard cock to the other boy’s hungry gaze._ Harry stifled a moan as he tightened his grip around his own cock. He reached up, gathered some of the precome dripping from the tip to smooth his way and returned to stroking himself. _The boy on his knees decided to tease first, reaching out to gently stroke the erection in front of him with just the tips of his fingers. At the smaller boy’s whimper, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and gave a few slow strokes. He used the other hand to caress the blond’s thigh. When he was rewarded with a breathless plea for more, he leaned in and slowly licked up the underside of the hard cock. The hands in his hair tightened their grip. He took just the head of the cock into his mouth and sucked briefly then pulled back before the blond could thrust his hips forward._

Harry was breathing hard at this point and he moved his hand faster. _After a few minutes spent teasing, with slow licks and quick teasing sucks, the dark haired boy finally gave into his partner’s pleas and swallowed his cock. Firmly holding the blond’s hips, the dark haired boy bobbed his head a few times before taking the entire erection into his mouth, swallowing around the cock touching the back of his throat._ Harry moaned and began pumping his hips. _A few more slow swallows and then the boy stopped teasing and began to suck. He began to move his head in a smooth rhythm. He kept one hand firmly on the blond’s hip and moved the other down between his legs, gently rolling his sac in his hand. The blond threw his head back and moaned loudly. The boy on his knees moved his head quicker and suddenly the blond cried out, gripping the dark hair almost painfully as he came down his partner’s throat. The dark haired boy swallowed each burst of his partner’s release, not stopping until the blond was limp and barely able to stand. With one last suck, he let the softened prick slip from his lips._

Harry barely managed to smother his yell as he came all over his hand and up his chest. He lay there for several minutes, panting and trying to catch his breath. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Finally he grabbed his wand and performed a quick clean-up spell all the boys living in the dorms knew. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was: _Yes, I am_ definitely _gay._

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Horcruxes

Harry went downstairs the next morning still reeling from his realization. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being gay. Oh, he wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed or anything, but remembering the idiot he made of himself when he thought he was in love with Cho made him cringe. He wasn’t looking forward to making an idiot of himself with guys too. Harry was deep in thought, but he looked up when he heard a door open. Seeing Snape enter the hallway, Harry rushed to the nearest door and stepped inside.

Harry found himself in a closet, hoping that Snape hadn’t seen him. Harry was even more determined to avoid Snape now that he had another secret he wanted to keep. As he stood there, holding the doorknob to prevent the door from being opened, he realized he wouldn’t be able to avoid Snape forever. Eventually Snape was going to get another chance to use _legilimens_ on him. It was only a matter of time before he was successful.

With that in mind, as soon as Harry’s breathing slowed after the close call he had, he peeked out of the closet to see if Snape was around. Seeing no one, Harry sneaked to the library. Maybe he could find a book on Occlumency.

**********************************

Over the next week, when he wasn’t at meals, Harry stayed in his bedroom and studied the books he had found on Occlumency. He learned a great deal more than he had when Snape was supposed to be teaching him, but he knew without some practice he would probably not be successful against Snape’s _legilimens_. He didn’t have any other options though, so he just worked his way through the books.

More than a week into the break, Harry came down for lunch and found Dumbledore waiting for him. “After lunch, Harry, I would like you to take a trip with me.”

“Um, of course, Headmaster.” Harry was a bit nervous about where Dumbledore was taking him and didn’t manage to eat much. Soon he was standing in the entry hall to Number 12 with the Headmaster. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere you are familiar with, Harry. There is no reason to worry.” Harry began to worry a great deal when Snape joined them. “Ah, Severus. There you are. Are you ready, then?” Snape gave a brief nod and the three of them stepped outside, beyond the range of the anti-Apparition wards. Harry was surprised when Snape grabbed the Headmaster’s other arm in preparation for a Side-Along Apparition. Before he could question the move he felt the strange tugging of Apparition.

When they arrived, Harry was stunned. “I thought you couldn’t Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds?”

“The Headmaster of Hogwarts is granted special privileges. However, to do something like this took quite a bit of preparation. That is why you were asked to wait at Grimmauld Place rather than at the Weasley home. I needed to bring you and Severus here together and I needed to do so without compromising his position.”

“Isn’t Snape supposed to be at Hogwarts anyway? Couldn’t you have just arranged for him to meet us here and then picked me up at the Burrow?” Harry looked around the Chamber of Secrets and shuddered. The place had simply been sealed off after Harry killed the basilisk. He could still see the bloodstains from _his_ blood smeared all over the floor.

Dumbledore shook his head. “After the Chamber of Secrets was discovered, several witches and wizards joined together to put some strong wards on the entrance. No one can come here following the path you used the last time you were here without alerting a great number of people. At the time I saw no reason for anyone to need to return here and felt that to be the best course of action.”

“Why are we here now?”

“Do you remember what horcruxes are, Harry? I believe you found out about them when I was trying to teach you about Voldemort.”

“It was an object that held a part of a person’s soul. Only through dark ritual could a person make a horcrux and each one required a murder.” Harry was getting distinctly nervous at the direction the conversation was taking. “I also remember you saying that you thought Voldemort had used this method to survive.”

“Yes, Harry. What I did not tell you was that I suspected he created more than just one. I recently confirmed Voldemort made a total of seven horcruxes.”

“Seven? But, what you told me it took to make just _one_ …to make seven…”

“Yes. I believe that is why it is so difficult for him to return to a human form. He simply doesn’t have enough humanity left to do so easily.”

“But with so many we might never find them all! How am I supposed to destroy him if I can’t find all of these stupid things!”

“Actually, Harry, it is not finding them that you need to concern yourself with, which brings us to the reason we are here. But first a few questions. Harry, I know you told your friends you were coming to my office to learn things that were to help you defeat Voldemort. Did you ever tell them of the horcruxes?”

Harry shook his head. “No. Even if you hadn’t asked me not to I would not have. I wish _I_ didn’t know about the horrible things. And I would never put my friends at risk by giving them that knowledge.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Very wise, Harry. I must also ask: have you told them the details of the prophecy you recovered at the Ministry?”

“Yes. I figured they risked their lives for it they deserved to know the details.”

“Understandable. I must ask, Harry, that you do not tell them what is discussed here today. At present, I am the only one alive to posses the knowledge I wish to share with you. We are here today because I have a very difficult task for you, one that must be completed in utmost secrecy if you are to defeat Voldemort.”

“You want me to find the horcruxes?!” Harry was horrified. He didn’t even know where to begin.

“No. The horcruxes are guarded by powerful wards and strong dark magics. They are also well hidden. I will take on the task of collecting the horcruxes myself. I have access to information you do not and there is no time to tell you everything you would need to know. I will not, however, be able to destroy them. That is part of the task I must give to you.”

“What makes you think I can do it if you can’t?”

“What you do not know, Harry, is that there is a second prophecy.”

“What?!” Harry and Snape yelled in unison.

Snape, who had remained silent up to this point, entered the conversation. “What do you mean there is a second prophecy?” The question was a rough growl.

“The same seer who made the first prophecy made a second, years later. After confirming that Voldemort did indeed make seven horcruxes, I have been able to verify enough of the prophecy to feel I have correctly interpreted it.”

Harry just sighed. “What does this one say?”

“There are a few parts of the prophesy that I do not think it wise to share. I assure you, Harry, I have verified as many points as possible to be certain my interpretation is correct.”

“Meaning I’m only allowed to hear the edited, translated version? We tried that before, remember? It didn’t work out so well.” Harry tried to suppress his sarcasm, but he felt he had every right to know the full prophecy if it was about him.

“Actually, it was certain events that took place at the Ministry that convinced me that this was the right choice to make. I’m sorry. I know you do not think I am being fair, but I am only doing what I think is best.”

Harry gritted his teeth. He wanted to keep pushing, but he knew that tone. He wouldn’t get anything more no matter what he said or did. “Fine. What’s the part of the prophecy I am allowed to hear?”

“As I said, I can collect the horcruxes, but I can not destroy them. You must do that, Harry.”

“Why do I have the feeling it’s not going to be as simple as go over there, grab the other basilisk fang and poke the various items you bring to me?” Snape snorted at this.

“No, I’m afraid not.” Dumbledore gave Harry a sympathetic look. “Each of the inanimate horcruxes will require a different, very specific, object to destroy it. It will be up to you to find each object.”

“So, I don’t need to find the horcruxes. Oh, no. I get to find the ‘specific object’ that will destroy each horcrux. No problem. And to think I was worried about this being difficult!” Harry paused and took a deep breath. “Okay, I need you to explain this to me again, Headmaster.”

“Let me see if I can be clearer. You know that each horcrux required a dark ritual and a murder to be created. During the ritual, to make the horcrux more resistant to harm than the object used to create it, a spell of sacrifice is used. Something powerful or rare is offered up, such as basilisk venom, and in return the object becomes impervious to harm by any method. The only exception is the source of the sacrifice. That is indeed the nature of the sacrifice. By allowing a weakness to the specific object or method, nothing else may harm the horcrux.”

Harry groaned. He was starting to get a headache. “It’s simple, Potter. A rare or powerful object, for lack of a better word, is used in the creation of the horcrux. The horcrux then can not be harmed or destroyed by anything except that object which was used in its creation. For example, this diary was created using basilisk venom and so could not be destroyed by anything except basilisk venom.”

“So, I only have to find out what was used to create each horcrux, find that ‘rare or powerful object’ and then use it on the corresponding horcrux.” Harry nodded slowly. “Sure, no problem.”

“It will not be quite as difficult as you assume, Harry. It will most certainly be difficult, but in my search for the horcruxes I am also searching for the sites used to create them. The problem arises when much of the information that might be available at each site is available only in Parseltongue.”

“So I’m the only one, besides Voldemort himself, that can access the information.” Harry sighed.

“This also means that Voldemort did not place as powerful wards as he used with the horcruxes. It will not be as dangerous as trying to retrieve the horcruxes. However, there is no doubt that the wards guarding the creation sites will be beyond the knowledge of a seventh year student, even one who has studied as widely as you have in your preparations to defeat Voldemort. That is why I asked Severus to come with us.”

Harry looked at the Headmaster in horror. He knew, just _knew_ , what was coming. “You will need someone to help you. Some one with extensive knowledge, especially of dark magics. I would help you if I could, Harry, but we are running out of time. I will be spending much of my time looking for the horcruxes and for the location of the creation sites; I will not be able to accompany you.”

“Albus, you specifically mentioned this only applies to _inanimate_ horcruxes.”

“Yes, of the seven horcruxes, only five are, or were, inanimate. The other two are Voldemort and his pet, Nagini. For each of them a portion of life force was used. Both will be extremely difficult to kill, but you need only end their lives to have ‘destroyed’ them as horcruxes.”

“So, you have identified each of the horcruxes, Headmaster?”

“Not specifically. However, I have narrowed down the list considerably. I am certain that Voldemort and Nagini are the only living horcruxes you need to worry about.”

There was a brief moment of silence until something occurred to Harry. “Headmaster, how are we going to keep people from finding out what we are up to? Obviously, Snape-”

“Professor Snape, Harry.”

“Professor Snape,” Harry rolled his eyes, “and I obviously can’t be seen together. And people are going to notice if we keep disappearing together, not to mention question where we are.”

“I had taken that into consideration. I was able to convince Kingsley to obtain a special time-turner without following the usual requirement for paperwork.” _You mean you had Kingsley steal a time-turner for you._ “I also plan to recruit Madame Pomfrey’s help, if necessary, to explain your absences.”

The silence returned. It lasted longer this time.

“Um, so why are we here, Headmaster? Couldn’t we have had this discussion somewhere else?”

“We are here so I can show you the creation site for the diary you destroyed in your second year. I thought it would help familiarize you with what to look for in the future.” Dumbledore motioned towards the back of the chamber. As they started walking, Harry thought over the situation he was facing.

“Headmaster, doesn’t Snape- _Professor_ Snape- have enough to do as it is? I mean, he’s supposed to help me with this in addition to teaching and spying?” Snape gave Harry a surprised look.

“It is unfortunate that I must burden Severus so heavily. I’m afraid there is simply no one else I can trust and with the necessary knowledge to help you. I do hope you know how much your actions are appreciated, Severus.” Harry stopped and stared at the Headmaster’s back in stunned amazement as the man calmly continued walking further into the chamber. Flicking his eyes to Snape, Harry noticed he had paused beside him and also stared after the Headmaster.

Snape moved to follow the Headmaster, but threw over his shoulder. “Lemon drop, Mr. Potter. Lemon drop.”


	13. Marriage and Family

Harry sat in the living room at the Burrow enjoying the sense of warmth and comfort that pervaded the house. After their excursion yesterday, Dumbledore had sent him to the Burrow with permission to stay the rest of the break with the Weasleys, and one last request to not tell his friends about what they had discussed.

Harry was enjoying a rare moment of quiet at the Weasley house. Bill and Charlie were still out of the country because of their work. Percy, who had finally apologized to his family, would not be showing until Christmas. He was still uncomfortable around his family, with good reason. While his mother was glad to welcome him home, his relationship with his father was still strained and his brothers and Ginny had still not forgiven him. This usually meant he was the target of some of the twins’ worst pranks when he was home.

As this was such a busy time of year for the twins, they were only showing up occasionally in the evenings, but would definitely be home for Christmas. That only left Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and, surprisingly, Hermione who were staying at the Burrow at present. With Arthur at work and Molly and Ginny gone shopping, the house seemed almost deserted.

Harry sat in a comfortable chair by the fire and read one of the books on Occlumency he had brought with him from Number 12. Ron and Hermione were off together and Harry refused to think about what they might be doing. He was so engrossed in his reading that he jumped at the sound of Hermione’s voice.

“What are you reading, Harry?”

“Oh, just a book I found on Occlumency at Number 12. Where’s Ron?”

Hermione blushed. “He’ll be down in a minute.” Harry did not want to know. In fact, even that was probably too much information about his best friends. “Oh, Harry, I researched that wizarding law you wanted to know about. It was actually rather fascinating!”

Harry didn’t really want to talk about that subject, but then perhaps he might learn something he could use to help him with his plan. Also, if he didn’t show any interest at all, he would have to deal with a curious Hermione. “So, what did you learn?”

“Well, the law that the Order was talking about is called Grant’s Law. It was named after William Grant. I wasn’t able to find any exact dates, but the law is about two or three hundred years old. It’s one of those laws used so rarely that it simply doesn’t seem worth the time to take it off the books.”

“Okay, but how did it become a law in the first place?”

“Well, apparently there was a man named William Grant. He was the last of his line and his parents died when he was about fourteen. When he turned seventeen he suddenly had access to all of the family fortune, which had been held in trust until he came of age. According to my reading, after William turned seventeen, he went a bit wild. He got into all kinds of trouble, but not for anything truly serious. Just partying and pranks and that kind of thing.

“From what I read, at this point ‘concerned, distinguished members of the community’ began to get worried about him. They had all considered him to be a good boy growing up and this new found wild streak was shocking. Several members got together and decided they needed to save him from himself. After much discussion, they decided that marriage, and all of the responsibilities that come with it, would make him settle down. They also felt that the his bride or groom’s father-”

“Wait, what? Bride or **groom**?”

“Well, yes. Apparently, in the wizarding world it has always been legal for same sex couples to get married. It doesn‘t happen as often as heterosexual couples marrying, but there is no social stigma attached to it as there often is in the muggle world.”

“It’s still legal today?”

“Of course.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “To make it illegal today would be a move backwards.”

“Right. Okay, go on then.”

“Where was I? Oh, right. Anyway, they felt that the bride or groom’s father could also sort of step into the role of surrogate father and help give him some guidance. However, they did not think it would be fair to him to be bound permanently to someone he did not choose. They also suspected he was not ready to make a permanent commitment. So, they decided that unless a child resulted from the marriage, the marriage would only last for five years. Then they got together and presented William with his options of marriage partners.

“William married a wizard because he did not want to be trapped for life with a spouse others choose for him. He ended up marrying his best friend, Henry Thomas. After William’s parents died he lived with Henry’s family, so they had known each other for years.

“When the community members made it a law they decided the cut off age of those to whom it would apply would be twenty because all of the ‘concerned members of the community’ agreed that it was at the age of twenty that William finally showed he had matured into a ‘fine young man.’ This was probably because it was when William was twenty he and Henry had a child.”

“They had a child? How was that even possible? And I thought that William married a wizard precisely because he didn’t want to be forced to remain married.”

“Well, when I read that I did some more research. Apparently, two wizards can have a child.”  
“Hermione, I know you aren’t exactly known for your sense of humor, but I have to tell you that is the worst joke I have ever heard.”

“I’m not joking, Harry! I know it seems, well, impossible, but a muggle would consider it impossible to regrow all of the bones in an arm overnight, right? And muggles are capable of having a woman carry and give birth to a child that belongs to another woman. So, why is it really so impossible?”

“Hermione, men don’t have the-the necessary, um, _equipment_ to get pregnant.”

“Obviously that is where magic comes in. I mean, there is even a special unit at St. Mungo’s for people who have had magic affect their gender.”

“So, one of the wizards has to become a woman?!” Harry was horrified at the very thought.

“No. There’s a ritual, well really it’s only a combination of the right spell and potion, that allows a wizard to carry a child.”

“Why haven’t I heard anything about this before?”

“Male pregnancy is quite rare. First of all, the necessary potion is very difficult to make and few are skilled enough to make it. Secondly, most men are quite squeamish when it comes to this topic, especially when it comes to childbirth.”

“Childbirth?”

“Yes, wizards have a form of natural childbirth…” Hermione then proceeded to go into detail while Harry sat there listening in horrified fascination. It was at this point Ron finally joined them. When he heard what Hermione was saying he quickly turned around and left, with his hand over his mouth, heading for the nearest toilet.

Several minutes later, he returned, looking sweaty and pale. He had his fingers in his ears and was humming. “’Mione, are you done yet? Just nod your head if you are.”

Hermione, looking quite amused, nodded. Harry was grateful. He suspected he might have nightmare about that conversation.

“Why on earth were you talking about that, ’Mione?”

“I was just telling Harry about Grant’s Law.”

“That reminds me, Hermione. There are a few things you didn’t mention. Like, who has the right to chose to invoke this law? And what did you mean when you said William was presented with his choices for marriage partners?”

“There are a few strict requirements for who can invoke this law. First, it can’t be one person. It has to be a committee made up of no less than five people. At least four must have known the person in question (that is the person to married) for five years or more. One must be a somewhat neutral party. At least three must hold respected positions in the community. There must be someone on the committee who can be seen as parent-like figure for the person in question. I think these restrictions are based on those who made up the original committee for William Grant.”

“How is the Order going to come up with people to meet those criteria?” Harry was baffled. The Order seemed so sure they could do this. It also made him wonder about who they were worried would invoke this law if not them, which was one of the excuses set forward for why they should go through with this. Honestly, who among his enemies would be able to meet those criteria? Especially after Voldemort dies. Harry shook his head.

“Actually, Harry, they have already decided who’s going to be on the committee. I heard Mum and Dad talking about earlier this week,” Ron said.

“What? Who did they choose?”

“Well, Dad’s going to be on the committee. That’s what they were talking about. I think the other people are Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Shacklebolt, and Professor Lupin.”

“Professor Lupin?!”

“Well, you have sort of come to look at him as a parental figure, Harry,” Hermione said reasonably. _Yeah, but I didn’t think he would do something like this to me, too!_

“Okay, whatever.” Harry shook his head. “What about my other question? You said William was offered a choice of marriage partners?”

“Yes. William was offered a choice of five partners. Each member of the committee offered a, well, a candidate I guess you would call them. According to the law, however, the only restriction on the number of candidates is that there must be at least five. There can be more, but each must have the approval of the committee to be an option.”

“If he was acting so wild, I’m surprised five people were willing to marry him. Especially the girls. I would think a temporary marriage would not be something a girl would want to be a part of two or three hundred years ago.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Well, the candidates don’t exactly have to be willing. I’m sure that everyone you have to choose from will be though!” Hermione rushed to reassure Harry. “I’m sure no one chosen to be on your committee would approve someone who didn’t want it. And back then, the parents of the girls had probably thought the marriage would become permanent. Remember, if there was a child then the marriage was considered permanent. And William had access to a large fortune.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about fortune hunters, mate. Mum was telling Dad he needs to be especially careful for your sake. She told him he better not approve anyone he wouldn’t want marrying into the family.”

Harry felt a warm feeling spread through his chest at that. Molly and Arthur, and even the twins and Bill and Charlie, were always trying to make it clear to Harry that they saw him as part of the family. Hearing a statement like that, however, was somehow more meaningful. Maybe because it was made during a conversation he wasn’t even meant to hear. Or maybe it was his best friend’s casual, nonchalant mention of Harry being a part of his family, like it was just a fact.

Harry quickly changed the subject so he didn’t embarrass himself by crying.

 


	14. Confidences

On the Hogwarts Express after Christmas break, Harry sat in a compartment with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Hermione was sitting next to the window ignoring everyone to focus on the gift Harry had gotten her for Christmas. It was a book that was spelled to turn into a copy of other books. It could only turn into a copy of books that it had been spelled to remember and it could only hold so many books, but Hermione loved it. The first page listed all the books it remembered and the owner simply pointed their wand at the title of the book they wanted, said the short spell, and suddenly they were holding a copy of that book. However, the first page never changed, so it was easy to change it to another book. Harry had thought he was going to die, so tight did Hermione hug him when he explained to her what her gift was. (She had thought it was a journal when she first opened it and found it blank.)

Ron and Neville were discussing Herbology. To be an Auror, a person had to get an Exceeds Expectations or above on certain NEWTs: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, and one other. Ron was worried about how difficult the NEWTs were after hearing his brothers talk about them during the break. As he was determined to be an Auror, he decided to studied harder. He also decided to make his “one other” Herbology. He was currently asking Neville if he would mind studying Herbology together. Harry asked if he could join those study sessions and went back to his Occlumency book when Neville said he didn’t mind.

Harry was on his third Occlumency book since that day he had hid from Snape. Whenever Harry remembered that day he was torn between panic-induced determination to master Occlumency and near hysterical amusement that he hid _in a closet_ of all places in order to keep Snape from finding out he was gay. Harry strangled another semi-hysterical laugh at the thought.

“You all right there, mate?” Harry looked up to see both Ron and Neville looking at him.

“Um, yeah. Just, uh, had a strange thought.” Harry turned and buried his nose in his book, a technique he had learned from Hermione.

*************************************

The first night back at Hogwarts, Harry went for a walk before curfew. He just couldn’t sit in the common room another minute. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire snogging and Harry need to take a break from his reading. It was too early to go to bed and, besides, Harry was feeling a need to move around. He had been doing a lot of sitting around lately with the extra reading he was doing.

Harry wandered at random, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was thinking about what he might want to do after he graduated since he had decided he definitely did not want to be an Auror. Listening to Ron talk about being an Auror had made that very clear to him. However, he did want to do something where he could help people. That was one thing he was very clear on.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a noise. Looking around he followed the sound. By the time he was close enough to recognize the noise, he had already caught sight of the source of the noise. It was the couple from before Christmas break. This time the blond was on his knees in the process of returning the favor from the previous encounter as far as Harry could tell. He quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction from the way he had been heading.

*************************************

Early in the morning, Harry sat outside reading another of the books he had found in the library at Number 12 and waited for Draco to show up. He frowned as he read one passage a second time.

“Studying already, Potter? We’ve only been back a few days, you can’t have homework yet.”

“No.” Harry suddenly looked at Draco considering. “Hey, Malfoy. What do you know about Occlumency? I’d guess you have at least a little experience with it.”

“I thought the war was off limits, Potter,” Draco said angrily.

“Well, I admit it could be useful in the war. But I was rather hoping to use it against my allies actually.” Harry grimaced.

“Why would you need to use Occlumency against your allies?” Draco gave Harry one of those Slytherin raised eyebrow looks.

“For a reason I suspect even you would approve of. I want to disrupt one of Dumbledore’s plans.”

Draco looked surprised. “The Gryffindor Golden Boy wants to disappoint the mighty Headmaster?”

Harry grimaced again. “In this case there is nothing I’d like more.”

Draco stared at Harry for several moments. “Okay, Potter. I’ll help you learn Occlumency. I’d like to know just what plans you are disrupting, though.”

“Actually, it’s related to why I wanted you to teach me to think like a Slytherin. Who knows? Maybe one day I’ll tell you what I have planned.”

Draco sat near Harry and for a while there was silence. Harry turned a page and without looking up from his book said, “So, Zabini, huh?”

“What are you talking about now, Potter?”

“Allow me to rephrase: So, you and Zabini, huh?”

Draco’s face was suddenly expressionless. “Again, what are you talking about, Potter?”

“You know, you really should learn to use locking and silencing charms. If you don’t want to be caught, that is.” Harry casually flipped a page in his book.

Draco suddenly rose to his knees and pressed his wand against Harry’s throat. “If you tell any one about this, Potter, I’ll-” Draco hissed warningly.

Harry raised a hand and pushed the wand away. “Oh, relax. I’m not about to tell anyone anything.”

“Really? Then why did you bring it up?”

“I was just being nosy I suppose. I saw you two and I was curious. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”

“You were curious,” Draco said flatly. “About what? I suppose you want to know who takes it-”

“Geez, Malfoy. Relax. I don’t care okay? Really, I couldn’t care less that you are gay. Or bi or whatever. When I said I was curious, I was thinking more along the lines of: How long have you two been together? Are you serious or just fuck buddies or what? You know, things like that. Like I said, I know it’s none of my business. I was just curious.”

Draco looked a bit stunned. “I can believe Gryffindor’s Golden Boy just said fuck buddies.”

Harry snorted. “Come on, are you going to tell me about the two of you or not?”

Draco looked at Harry for a moment. “This doesn’t go beyond the two of us.”  
Harry nodded. “Sure, no problem. I can keep secrets quiet well believe it or not.”

“No, I want this added to our agreement.”

“How about anything we discuss in our private meetings remains between the two of us? That should cover any future private discussions we might have as well.”

“Agreed.”

Both watched as a blue, transparent parchment briefly appeared before each of them and added to the agreement already written before disappearing again. “Right, so tell me about Zabini.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably. “What did you see?” Harry suddenly felt the need to practice his Slytherin skills and attempted to keep all expression from his face. Draco looked at him and winced. “That much?”

“Just a kiss before Christmas and…the two of you meeting up the day we got back.”

Draco took a deep breath. “We’ve been together since the end of second year. And…we are definitely more than just ‘fuck buddies,’” Draco finished quietly.

“Wow, you two have been together a while. It’s serious then?”

“Yeah. We only have until we graduate. After graduation I have to marry Pansy.”

Harry sat there for a minute. “Would you marry Zabini if you had the choice?”

Draco didn’t answer for a long time. “Yeah. If I had a choice, as soon as we graduated I would be marrying Blaise. But I don’t have a choice, so what’s the point of thinking that kind of thing?”

“Do you think he feels the same?”

“From what he’s said, yes, I’m pretty sure it’s the same for him.”

“Draco…” Harry was thinking hard. He didn’t even notice his use of Malfoy’s first name. Draco for his part was too depressed by the conversation to react much. “Draco, you feel you have to marry Parkinson because your father expects you to marry and produce an heir, right? And Parkinson was chosen because she was a pureblood, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, what if you could marry a pureblood, produce an heir and…” Harry hesitated, “possibly get your father’s approval? I mean, it’s not like he could disown you or anything, right? You’re his heir and an only child.”

“What does it matter, Potter? If I’m going to have to marry and produce an heir I may as well marry Pansy and not get my father angry at me.”

“Okay, let me put it to you this way: If you were in love with another pureblood girl, do you think your father would have a problem with you marrying her instead of Parkinson?”  
“Well, he would probably get angry I didn’t marry the girl he picked out for me, but I’m sure I could talk him around in time. But I can assure you, Blaise is _not_ a girl.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What? I assure you it matters to me and it would _definitely_ matter to my father.”

“Maybe not. Listen, Draco. I have an idea, but it will only work if you and Zabini are really serious. As in lifetime commitment, would do anything for each other, serious.”

“Potter-”

“Just tell me. Are you two that serious?”

“Yes.”

“So here’s what you do: Just before graduation, or maybe just after, you and Zabini sneak off to Gretna Green or some place like that and get married. Then you present your family with a fait accompli-”

“Fait accompli?”

“Kind of like a done deal.”

“I know what it means. Where did you learn a phrase like that?”

“Muggle mystery books. Now, do you want to hear the rest of this or not?”

“Okay, go on.”

“Right, so after you two are already married, you can hardly marry Parkinson. And I know Zabini is a pureblood, so your father can’t complain about that.”

“Are you forgetting the need for an heir, Potter? Because Blaise’s family is expecting him to give them an heir too.”

“Okay, so just arrange for a pre-nup that states the first son you have is the Malfoy family heir-”

“Potter, I will not cheat on Blaise!”

“Of course not.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I meant you two together.”  
“Potter, we’re both men.”

“Oh…you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Two wizards can have a baby together.”  
“They can not!”

“Yes, they can. Hermione told me. She said it’s rare because the potion needed for male pregnancy is really hard to make, but I figure you are on good terms with Snape so you could probably talk him into making it for you. I don’t think there’s a potion that man can’t make.”

“…Granger said that?”

“Yep. She researched the topic.”

“Granger usually doesn’t get this kind of stuff wrong,” Draco said grudgingly.

“Nope. So all you have to do is marry Zabini before your father can make you marry Parkinson. You can give Zabini an heir and he can give you one. Since you’re both purebloods, your families don’t have much reason to complain. And, if the war ends before we graduate, you have one more way to sway your father to approve.”

“And what would that be?’

“Well, when I am helping you after the war he is going to have some questions, isn’t he? So he will have to be told something, however vague, about the deal you and I have made. How is he to know that his approval of your marriage is not part of the original deal? It’s not like we will be letting him read it.”

Draco stared at Harry, stunned. “You know, you actually would have made a good Slytherin. Who would have thought?”

“Thanks,” Harry said, amused.

“Wait. This is your plan isn’t it? This is how you are going to keep from having someone pick your wife out for you, isn’t it? What, have you and the Weasley girl already made plans to get married?”  
“Actually, it is a good plan. And it might just work for me, except for one thing: there’s no one I want to marry. I definitely don’t want to marry Ginny. Not only is she like a little sister to me, but I’m gay.”

“You’re gay?!” Draco looked stunned again. “Since when?”

“Well, I’m guessing I’ve always been gay, but if you mean how long have I known, well, I figured it out when I realized that seeing you and Zabini together was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen.”

“You mean I turned the boy hero gay?” Draco smirked. “Well, I am pretty damn hot.”

“Yeah, it’s all your fault. So, when I tell my friends and they give me a hard time I can just send them after you. Ever met Molly Weasley?” Harry grinned.


	15. Cheating

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room playing Exploding Snap with Ginny. He had been playing wizard’s chess with Ron, but after finishing a private discussion with Ginny Hermione had come over and dragged Ron off. Harry thought she might have said something about going to the library, but he suspected it was just an excuse.

“Hey, Ginny. What’s going on with you and Hermione?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you two have been talking an awful lot.”

“Um, she, uh, well, I was just asking Hermione to research something for me. You know no one can research something as thoroughly as Hermione.”

“What did you want her to research for you?”

“Um, it’s not important.”

“And the reason you always talk to her without me and Ron around is because you don’t want us to know.” Harry laughed. “It’s okay, Gin. You can just tell me to mind my own business.”

Ginny smiled. “Thanks, Harry.”

**********************************

The next morning, Harry trudged down the stairs to the dungeons. He was dreading today’s potion class. He just knew Snape was going to find an excuse to get him alone and try _legilimens_ on him.

“Come on, mate. You know Snape loves to find reasons to take points from us. Anything less than ten minutes early and he might decide we were late for class,” Ron said gloomily.

Harry sighed and walked a little quicker. They managed to get to class on time and Harry settled at his work table and took out his material for taking notes. Today was a lecture class and Harry was grateful. He didn’t think he would be able to concentrate enough today for brewing potions.

As Snape lectured, Harry focused on his notes. By the end of class he had more pages of notes than he had ever taken in Potions and he had a cramp in his hand. Harry gathered up his books as quickly as possible, hoping that he could leave before Snape could find an excuse to get him alone.

“Mr. Potter.” _Damn._

“Yes, Professor?”

“Would you have me continue to yell across the room at you or would you like to approach my desk?” _Is that a trick question?_

Harry walked to Snape’s desk, feeling like his stomach was dropping further and further with each step. “Professor?”

“I have some questions for you, Mr. Potter. I would like to know- What is it, Mr. Zabini?”

“I had some questions about today’s lecture, Professor.”

“Very well. Potter, come to my office during my office hours next week. Ask your questions, Mr. Zabini.” Snape gave Harry an impatient glare, obviously not wanting to let Harry escape. Harry’s stomach reacted by doing a somersault. He left as quickly as he was able.

Ron had obviously decided to wait outside, but Draco was waiting just inside the door. Harry shot a quick glance over his shoulder at Snape and found him with his back turned, leaning over his desk writing something as Zabini stood next to him and nodded. Harry flicked a quick glace over his professor, then turned to whisper to Draco.

“God, I could just kiss Zabini right now.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and glared at him. “Don’t even think about it, Potter.”

Harry was startled. “I was speaking figuratively. Possessive much, Malfoy?”

“What do you want, Potter?” Harry wasn’t sure, but he thought Draco might be blushing.

“Those Occlumency lessons. What are the chances you could get away in the evenings? I need to master it _now_. I was hoping we could work as long and as often as you can get away.”

“I could probably get away for a few hours after dinner each evening, but only for a week or two at most. And it would have to replace the morning meetings.”

“Okay. Can you start tonight?”

Draco came as close to a grimace as Malfoys are capable of. “I guess so.”

“Great. Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner. Thank, Draco. And don’t worry okay? Your boyfriends safe from me.” Harry grinned and left before Draco could hex him.

***************************************

Over the next two weeks, Harry spent every spare moment he could working on his Occlumency. Apparently the reading he was doing was helping, because Draco said he was quiet close to mastering the skill after all.

When he wasn’t in class, working with Draco, doing homework or practicing Quidditch, Harry was trying to avoid both Snape and his friends. His friends were noticing his absence in the evenings and Harry didn’t feel up to trying to find excuses for them. Harry was lucky so far in his attempts to avoid Snape. Snape himself had had to cancel the meeting he set up during his office hours. Harry suspected he had been called away to a Death Eater meeting.

Harry decided he was having a rare lucky streak. He was successful not only in avoiding Snape, but he was able to avoid his friends’ questions even when he was not able to avoid his friends. Add to that that no one had noticed Harry and Draco together again and as a result the rumors about them were beginning to die down, and Harry was considering himself quite lucky.

His lucky streak broke as he walked into breakfast one morning three weeks into the term. The hex that hit him was one he hadn’t seen before and he had to go see Madame Pomfrey and he ended up missing his first class as well as breakfast. This happened three more times over the next two days. Harry was finally able to pinpoint the culprit the last time he was hexed.

The morning of the third day, Harry skipped breakfast and went straight to the spot where he and Draco had agreed to meet. He didn’t want to risk being hexed again. As soon as Draco arrived he started questioning Harry.

“What has been going on with you lately, Potter?” Malfoy glared at him.

Harry told him about the hexes. Draco was familiar with all of them, which didn’t surprise Harry. “Well, with the war going on, you shouldn’t be so surprised, Potter.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure this doesn’t have anything to do with the war.”

“What? If it’s not about the war what is it about?”

“Well, I guess you aren’t the only one with a possessive streak.” Harry laughed at Draco’s look of confusion. “Draco, do you think you can make it clear to your boyfriend I don’t have any designs on you either?”

“What? You think Blaise is the one hexing you?”

“I know he is. I caught him the last time he hexed me. Since his family is considered neutral, I could only think of one other reason why he would be hexing me. He’s getting back at me for taking up all of your time.” Harry grinned.

“Blaise doesn’t even know about our meetings, Potter. You must be mistaken.”

“Really? So he hasn’t been angry or sulky with you lately?” Seeing the triumphant smirk start to grow on Draco’s face, Harry continued. “Or how about much more…passionate than usual?” Draco’s smirk faltered. “Come on, Draco. Think about it. If anyone was going to notice your absence, it would be Zabini. He would also be more likely to try to find out what’s going on with you.”

“Damn. I just remembered something. One night when we were leaving to go back to our common rooms I thought I saw someone.”

“There you go. Although, now that I know it’s Zabini, I’m not angry any more. In fact, I think it’s kind of…cute.”

“Get your own boyfriend, Potter,” Draco growled at Harry.

“Have you talked to him about getting married?”

Draco shifted uncomfortable. “Not yet. It’s not something you can just suddenly-”

“Nervous, then? Or are you trying to figure out a way to make it special?” Harry was only joking, but figured he was right on both counts when Draco just glared at him. “Look, Draco. Why don’t you sneak him up to the Room of Requirement the first Hogsmeade weekend coming up? You should have all day together. We can put off our meetings until after that and you can spend time with your boyfriend. We can even cut back on our meetings after that so you two can spend more time together. In the meantime, do you think you can call your boyfriend off?”

“You need to work on that Potions essay, Potter.” Draco glared at Harry. Harry just grinned at him.

********************************

When Harry walked into the Potions classroom the next day, he breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn’t hexed. _Guess Draco was able to talk to Zabini_. The rest of the class was relatively uneventful. Snape glided around the classroom, exuding an air of menace. Harry managed to brew his potion correctly while keeping an eye on Snape the entire class period. Ron was actually doing better with his potions as well. Apparently his determination to study harder and become an Auror was helping him overcome his dislike of the subject.

Harry noticed Draco and Zabini whispering during the class and hoped they had straightened things out. He might have told Draco it was cute, but he did not want to go to the infirmary again.

At the end of class, Harry was again able to produce a sample of a successful potion to Snape. After Snape checked it, he dismissed the class.

“Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you.”

Harry smothered his groan. He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid it this time. “Yes, Professor?”

As soon as the class was empty of all but the two of them, Snape said, “I have found some irregularities with your Potions exam, Mr. Potter. I expect you to report to my office during my office hours this week, prepared to take the exam again.”

“What?! What kind of irregularities?”

“Your grade, Mr. Potter. I have found your work on your exam to be incompatible with the level of skill you have demonstrated up to this point.”

“You mean you think I cheated and you want to make me take the exam again, alone, while you watch, to make certain I don’t do it again. At which point you feel you will be able to give me a lower grade, which is what you feel I deserve.”

Snape raised his eyebrow. “Exactly, Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked at him for a moment. “Of course, if you had any proof you would have just failed me.”

“Perhaps you can save us the trouble of meeting later and simply confess.”

“As the only thing there is to confess is that I have actually bothered to pay attention in class and study for Potions, I think you would be sorely disappointed. Out of curiosity, what grade do you feel I don’t deserve and are determined to keep me from?”

“I shall let you know once you have taken the exam again, Mr. Potter.”

Harry grinned. “I made an O, didn’t I? You know, Professor, given my work in class recently, you could just give me that grade with a clear conscience.”

Snape glared and started to make what Harry was sure would have been a scathing reply, but the students for Snape’s next class began to file in. “I will see you in my office, Mr. Potter.”

 

 


	16. Understandings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I have been having problems with this site. I have managed to fix the portions of text that keep getting mixed up, but I still had some problems with itallics in this chapter. I hope it does not make this chapter too difficult for you, but I don't know how to fix it. At least now it is possible to read this chapter on this site.

A/N: For those of you who may have read the previous chapter prior to my edit, the grading system:  
O=Outstanding [pass]  
E=Exceeds Expectations [pass]  
A=Acceptable [pass]  
P=Poor [fail]  
D=Dreadful [fail]  
T=Troll [fail]

 

Sitting at lunch after Potions, Harry was trying to study for his second exam. He hadn’t had the opportunity to tell his friends about his conversation with Snape, so they were confused by this.

  


“What are you doing, mate? We just got out of Potions. Got a few days before we have to go back. Hey, what did that bastard say anyway?”

  


“He thought I cheated on the exam so I have to take it again in a few days.”

  


“What? Harry, why would he think you cheated? Oh, this is Malfoy’s fault, I just know it!” Hermione seemed torn between tears on Harry’s behalf and righteous indignation.

  


“Yeah, I guess so, Hermione. Considering the reason Snape thought I cheated was that he didn’t think I was capable of getting an O, I’m not inclined to be all that mad at Malfoy.”

  


“What?! Harry, you got an O on your exam?!”

  


“Yes, and I’m studying so I can do it again.”

  


“Mate, I’d be furious if I managed to get an O and had to take the exam a second time.”

  


“Well, I plan to enjoy the look on his face when he sees me do it two times in a row.” With that Harry went back to studying. Hermione, extraordinarily proud of Harry, refused to let anyone disturb his studying. One look on her face and people left Harry alone. Harry was grateful, especially that night in the Gryffindor common room. It was probably the quietest the common room had ever been outside of the week before exams.

  


*************************************

  


Harry studied every spare moment he had. He wished he hadn’t put off his meetings with Draco, but he figured he could still use their usual meeting times to study. The closer it came to the time Harry had to take the exam a second time, the more determine Harry was to get that O on his exam.

  


That was why Professor McGonagall caught Harry looking through his Potion textbook one day during a lecture in Transfigurations. She paused, looked at Harry and walked over to look at the book in front of him. “See me after class, Mr. Potter.” She then took his Potions textbook and placed it on her desk. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

  


After class, Harry gathered his things and walked up to Professor McGonagall’s desk.

  


“What is this Mr. Potter?” She held up his Potions textbook.

  


“Uh, my Potions text.”

  


“And why were you reading it in my class? I teach Transfigurations, Mr. Potter.”

  


“Yes, ma’am. You see…” Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t cheat and he knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about, but he didn’t like the thought of McGonagall thinking he did. “Professor Snape said he, um, ‘found some irregularities’ with my exam so I have to take my Potions exam again.”

  


“What is this, Mr. Potter? Did you cheat on your exam?” She looked at him disapprovingly.

  


“No, Professor. I just started studying with someone different and, well, it’s sort of helped me create better study habits. The reason Professor Snape thinks I may have cheated is I got an O on my exam. Well, he didn’t say that exactly, but that was the feeling I got from our conversation.”

  


“Is that so? Well, Mr. Potter, I think I should be present for the administration of this second exam. That way there can be no doubt and you can receive the grade you deserve. However, do not use my class as a study hall again.”

  


“Yes, Professor.” _Oh, thank you, you wonderful woman!_ Now Harry did not have to worry about being alone with Snape on top of worry about his grade.

  


*************************************

  


Harry arrived at Snape’s office to find both of his professors already present. Again he gave a mental thanks to his Transfiguration professor for not leaving him alone with Snape. Harry walked in and sat at the single desk sitting alone in the center of the room, facing Snape’s desk.

  


“Mr. Potter, I had intended to make you take a second written exam using only the parchment, ink and quill I provided. However, after discussing the issue with Professor McGonagall, I have decided that, in light of your recent improvement in class” this was said with gritted teeth “that your written exam may, in fact, have reflected your actual skill level. Then I remembered our discussion after class.” Snape smiled and Harry began to worry. “If you are so confident of your skills, Mr. Potter, then perhaps you will be capable of a similar level of performance on an oral exam.”

  


Harry’s eyes widened. _Oh god. My mind did **not** just go there. Gah! This is **Snape**. His presence alone should send my hormones into hiding. And please, please, please, let them think I am panicking over the thought of a **test** and not the thought of…oh, god._ Harry suppressed his whimper.

  


“Mr. Potter?” Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked. Harry cleared his throat.

  


“Certainly, Professor.”

  


“Then let us begin.”

  


************************************

  


Harry stumbled back into Gryffindor Tower, exhausted. Snape had questioned him for a straight hour. Finally, he could find no excuse to deny Harry his O. As Harry walked into the common room he was surrounded by his friends.

  


“Well, how did it go? How do you think you did?” Hermione was almost bouncing in her eagerness to hear what had happened.

  


“Was it awful, mate? Did he ask you to write a lot on some really difficult question?”

  


“When will you know how you did?” Harry was surprised to see Ginny still up and waiting for him too.

  


“Well, McGonagall was there so he had to be fair, but he decided to make it an oral exam.” _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, do **not** think about it._

  


“Oh, my god! An oral exam!” Hermione was horrified and sympathetic.

  


“Yeah, he questioned me for an hour straight.” Ron was horrified and Ginny made sympathetic noises. “Well, the good thing about that is I already know my grade.”

  


“Oh, tell us, tell us, tell us.” At this point Hermione did, indeed, begin to bounce.

  


“Yeah, mate, how’d you do?”

  


“What’d you get, Harry?”

  


Harry grinned. “I got an O. I also got to see my written exam. It was also an O.” Hermione squealed and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Harry just smiled and hugged her back. When she stepped back, Harry was surprised when Ginny did the same thing, minus the squealing.

  


“Don’t expect a kiss from me, mate!” Ron said, laughing.

  


Harry started to laugh, but it turned into a yawn. “Sorry. That wore me out.”

  


“Yeah, two girls at once. If one wasn’t my sister, I might be jealous, mate!” Ron laughed, until both girls hit him.

  


“Ron!”

  


“Ronald!”

  


“OW!”

  


Harry smiled. “I think I’m going to go to bed now. G’night, Hermione, Ginny. Night, Ron.”

  


************************************

  


That night Harry slept deeply, but his dreams weren’t exactly the peaceful type.

  


 _The warm hands were firm as they traveled over Harry’s body. The lips were soft and gentle as they dropped teasing kisses over his body. Harry sighed and moved into the touches and kisses. Soft lips pressed to the pulse point in his neck, strong hands cupped his shoulders then moved down his arms in one long caress. The lips trailed down his neck to his chest where they paused to drop kisses on his collarbone. Suddenly a tongue traced his collarbone while those hands_ oh god those hands _stroked down his sides pausing to rest on his waist, moving to grip his hips._

  


More, oh god, more _. The hands became more demanding, the kisses firmer, less teasing. Then the biting started. Harry gasped as he was nipped on the neck, his earlobe was nibbled on, the teeth scraped across his shoulder. Those hands caressed his chest, finding his nipples. They stroked, whisper light touches, then flicked. Finally giving into to Harry’s pleas they pinched._

  


Lips pressed to his. He felt the quick flick of a tongue against his lips. This kiss was nothing like the one, brief kiss Harry had had before. This one was hot, intense. A tongue caressed and stroked his own. Lips parted to breathe, then met again. This time Harry responded more actively, dueling with the invading tongue, following it to taste the mouth pressed against his own.

  


Those hands that had touched, caressed, stroked nearly every part of his body but the one part aching to be touched grew even more demanding, became almost rough. Harry gasped into the kiss at the thought of bruises, though the touches were not quite that rough. The mouth against his own was suddenly gone. Harry felt kisses trail down his neck, but this time they did not stop, they moved until those soft lips found his nipples.

  


As those lips moved further down his body, so did those hands. At the first touch of a tongue to his nipple, he felt a teasing touch against his erection. Those slim fingered hands teased as the lips moved back and forth from one nipple to the other. Finally, Harry broke. He begged and pleaded. He couldn’t take this slow torture any more.

  


His mystery partner responded by wrapping one hand around his hard, aching cock and pumping slowly. Those lips teased as they slowly, so slowly, moved down. A tongue dipped into his navel and he arched up off of the bed into the touch. The tongue moved down, tracing the line of soft hair leading to the part of Harry he wanted those lips wrapped around. A kiss was dropped to the head of his shaft and Harry moaned. He panted and begged for more. That wicked, teasing tongue reached out and licked a line up the underside of his cock paying special attention to that spot god, right there, oh so good _just under the head that was so sensitive. A slow lick around the head and finally, finally, he was in that warm, wet mouth. It was better than he had thought it would be. It moved down, taking him in. And then, it pulled back, sucking. Harry groaned._

  


While that mouth swallowed and sucked and licked, those hands were not idle. They stroked his thighs, played with his balls, moved up to pinch his nipples. Then they moved to his hips and held him down and god that is so fucking hot _while that mouth managed to take him all, swallowing and that sensation nearly made Harry scream. The hands held him tight and this time Harry knew they would leave bruises. The warm mouth with its wicked tongue moved up and down and it was_ damn, so good _. But it was when one of the hands moved down, behind his sac and touched the skin there that he felt the explosion building within him. When one of those long, slim fingers moved farther back, touching Harry where no one had ever touched him before, Harry lost the battle to hold back, to last longer. He managed not to scream, but he let out a long, low moan as he came. Pulse after pulse of pleasure moved through him. That sweet mouth just kept swallowing until Harry was limp and sated, panting for breath._

  


Harry woke briefly a while later when the proof of his erotic dream began to get uncomfortably sticky. He managed to quickly perform the cleaning charm before going back to sleep.

  


************************************

  


The next morning, Harry was standing at the sink brushing his teeth after his shower, when Ron came into the bathroom. Ron grinned at him. “How’d you sleep last night, Harry?”

  


Harry spit toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth. “Okay, I guess.”

  


“Yeah? Sounded better than okay to me.” Ron continued to grin. Then Harry remembered his dream and blushed.

  


“Oh, god. What did you hear?” Harry was worried. He might not have known who his partner was in the dream, but he had no doubt his partner had been a man.

  


“Enough to know you were having a really good time. My joke about two women at once get to you yesterday?” Ron laughed.

  


Harry blushed even brighter and shifted uncomfortably. He considered telling his best friend he was gay. “Um, Ron…I don’t know exactly how to tell you this…”

  


Ron looked at him questioningly, then understanding dawned and he looked horrified. “Harry…mate…You’re my best mate, but some things I just don’t wanna know.” Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

  


Harry’s stomach dropped. “Oh, uh…” He felt like he might just be sick too.

  


“Look, mate, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. And it’s not that I care, honest. It’s just…I don’t want to know the _details_. You know? Who you like, that’s your own business. You’re a great guy and any one you are interested in is lucky. Just do me a favor and never tell me anything about your sex life? Unless it involves girls unrelated to me, I don’t wanna know. Honestly though, date whoever you want and I’ll support you all the way.”

  


“Thanks, Ron. You don’t know what a relief it is to hear that.” Harry supposed he couldn’t fault Ron for his reaction. Now that Harry realized he was gay, he wasn’t all that sure he ever wanted to know anything about Ron’s sex life. In fact, knowing Ron’s sex life involved Hermione, Harry rather suspected he would have had the same reaction to Ron having that kind of dream.

  


“And, uh, now that we’ve had this conversation…” Ron trailed off, blushing.

  


“We will never speak of it again and pretend it never happened?” Harry grinned at his friend.

  


“Yeah,” Ron breathed in relief.


	17. Valentine's Day

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room working on an essay for Charms, wishing he had Draco to study with, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat around him also working on homework. More and more often lately Ginny had been joining the three of them.

  


When Ron and Hermione got into yet another argument over whether or not looking over someone’s essay counted as cheating, Harry again wished for Draco. “When is the first Hogsmeade weekend, anyway?” When this question was met with dead silence, Harry looked up from his essay to see three stunned faces.

  


“Harry, it’s on Valentine’s Day.” Hermione bit her lip. Ron looked everywhere but at Harry and blushed brighter than his hair. Ginny quickly looked down and frowned at her essay.

  


Harry realized it would be Ron and Hermione’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple. “Oh, well, looks like Ron and Hermione are going to be busy.” He grinned. “What about you, Gin. You seeing anyone?”

  


“Um, no,” Ginny said very quietly. Harry frowned and looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron was still refusing to look at Harry, but he was looking distinctly uncomfortable. Hermione was giving Ginny a sympathetic look. Harry figured Ginny must have just broken up with someone. He realized he was a bit out of the loop and resolved to stop avoiding his friends no matter what he had going on.

  


“Well, then. Want to spend the day with me? I’ll be all alone with Ron and Hermione off snogging somewhere.” Harry gave Ginny a teasing grin. “We can sit at the Three Broomsticks and drink butterbeer and bemoan the state of our love lives.”

  


“Sounds like fun, Harry.” Ginny gave him a bright smile.

  


“Unless, of course, if you’d rather go to Madame Puddifoot’s…” Harry said with a straight face. He knew Ginny had spent one Valentine’s Day there and she hated it even more than Harry did.

  


“Um, no, that’s okay, Harry. The Three Broomsticks sounds good!”

  


Harry laughed. “Come on, Gin. We could sit around and make fun of all of the couples. We could take turns pointing out which member of the couple decided to go there and place bets on how long their partner would put up with it. My guess is the longer they stay the longer they stay together.”

  


Ginny laughed. “And what would you do if I said yes?”

  


“Take you to Honeydukes and buy you chocolate and apologize most sincerely and beg you not to punish me for whatever I did to make you angry.” Harry laughed.

  


“Oh, chocolate? That is definitely worth a trip to Madame Puddifoot’s.”

  


“What if I offered to buy you twice as much if you agree to the Three Broomsticks?”

  


“Deal.” They both laughed. Ron and Hermione just shared a look.

  


Harry turned back to his essay and it was quiet for a few minutes when Harry thought of something. “Wait, the first trip to Hogsmeade is Valentine’s Day?”

  


“Yes, Harry. We just said that.” Hermione gave him a strange look.

  


“Oh, man.” Harry started laughing. Soon he was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. The other three watched and worried. Finally Harry calmed down a bit.

  


“Um, Harry, are you okay?” Ginny asked timidly.

  


“Yeah,” Harry gasped. “I just thought of something.” _Draco is going to propose on Valentine’s Day. How much more romantic can he get? He so owes me for this one._

  


************************************

  


It was an early morning in the middle of the week after the Hogsmeade weekend and Harry was sitting outside waiting for Draco. He was a little worried about how things went on Valentine’s Day. Draco didn’t act any different when Harry had seen him at meals, but being a Slytherin, that didn’t mean anything. Hearing footsteps, Harry turned.

  


“So, how did your Valentine’s day go?” Harry grinned as Draco blushed. “That good, huh?” Harry laughed.

  


“How was your Valentine’s Day, Potter?”

  


“Not too bad.” Harry shrugged. “I sat in the Three Broomsticks with Ginny and we talked about Quidditch. It was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had actually.”

  


“…That’s pathetic, Potter.”  
“Yeah, well, not all of us have hot boyfriends. In fact, some of us have only recently discovered the dark room we have locked ourselves in is a closet.” Draco snorted. “So, are you ever going to tell me?”

  


“Tell you what?”

  


“Draco!”

  


“He accepted, of course.” Draco smirked. Then he scowled. “Though, I have to tell you, Potter, that I did not care for having my new fiancé suddenly sit up in bed and yell your name, especially when I had been nearly asleep.”

  


“What?” Harry’s eyebrow rose in surprise.

  


“Tell me, Potter. Why did he insist you were to be invited to the wedding?” Draco glared at Harry. Harry laughed.

  
 ****

Flashback

  


Harry walked down a random corridor. He was taking another walk. His friends were hounding him mercilessly trying to find out what Harry had been laughing at when he realized the Hogsmeade weekend was on Valentine’s Day. It didn’t take them long to figure out he knew something, but so far none of them had any idea what it was.

  


Harry heard a door open and looked up. He saw Zabini coming out of a classroom and look around. Before he spotted Harry, Harry stepped back into an alcove. He was curious.

  


Just then Professor McGonagall came striding down the corridor. She saw Zabini and looked to be targeting him for the full force of her disapproval. (A rather strong weapon.) “Mr. Zabini! What were you doing in my classroom? And how did you get passed my wards?”

  


Zabini didn’t answer right away. Before he could come up with a convincing excuse, Harry stepped from the alcove and pretended he hadn’t yet seen Professor McGonagall. He opened the book he had been carrying, turned his eyes to the page and frowned. Neither noticed him until he started speaking. “Zabini, I found…” He trailed off as he looked up and pretended to notice Professor McGonagall. “Professor? Is something wrong?”

  


“What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?”

  


“Well, Professor…” Harry looked at Zabini. He hoped his Slytherin acting skills held up. “I was just, er, studying with Zabini. I had dropped my book and went back to look for it.”

  


“You and Mr. Zabini were studying? Together?” McGonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise.

  


“Well, you do remember me telling you I had started studying with someone new…” Harry trailed off again.

  


“I see.” Her tone said she clearly did **not** see, but was willing to leave it. “And how long have the two of you been in this corridor?”

  


“Oh, not long at all, Professor. We had only stopped when I noticed I had dropped my book somewhere. Zabini was helping me look for it.”

  


“I see. Did you see anyone else in the corridor?”  
“No, Professor.”

  


“Hm. Well, don’t stay out much later. It will be curfew soon.” With that she swept away down the hall.

  


Once she was gone, Harry grinned at Zabini and snapped his book closed. Zabini eyed him warily. “Thanks, Potter.”

  


“No problem. Just make sure I get invited to the wedding.” Harry gave him another grin and then turned and walked away.

  


“What wedding?…Hey, Potter, what wedding?…Damn you, Potter, WHAT WEDDING?!” The only sign Harry gave that he heard was to raise his hand in a wave.

  
 ****

End Flashback

  


Draco stared at him and then shook his head. “There are times when I think you should have been sorted into Slytherin.” Harry just smiled. “I suppose this means you are invited to my wedding.” Draco glared at Harry.

  


“So, your fiancé yelled my name in bed, huh?” Harry smirked.


	18. Revelations

Harry walked into the room and stopped dead. The sight in front of him was so riveting Harry was sure Voldemort could be standing in the same room wearing a hot pink leotard, a tutu and a tiara and Harry would still be staring at the sight in front of him. As the half naked man ( _the gorgeous half naked man_ ) moved, his muscles flexed. Harry was on the verge of drooling. The man was lean, but muscular. There was a great deal of strength in that wiry body.

  


Harry watched, entranced, the smooth, graceful movements. Even the smudges of what looked like soot could not detract from the masculine beauty in front of him. As he watched the man brought a wet cloth to his shoulder and wiped off some of the soot. As water ran down the nicely defined chest, Harry followed it with his eyes. When it was stopped by the waistband of the man’s black trousers, Harry was disappointed. He traced the long legs with his eyes before bringing his gaze back up.

  


It was at this point that Harry realized just who he was drooling over. Before the thought could fully register to Harry’s stunned mind, Harry completed his visual appraisal. And then, he began to panic.

  


 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I just got hard for **Snape**! _

  


Harry had to admit, with his hair pulled back, Snape was a rather attractive man. Oh, he was not really traditionally handsome; his features were a bit too harsh for that, but he was undeniably **_sexy_**. Harry’s eyes moved to follow the hand cleaning the soot from his body. _Those hands!_ Harry almost moaned. _They are absolutely **sinful**._

  


Finally clean, Snape pulled on a dress shirt. Thankfully, he had not yet noticed Harry. He seemed preoccupied. Harry watched in disappointment as the lovely body disappeared from view.

  


 _Oh, my god! What am I thinking?!_ Without the drool-worthy sight to distract him, Harry’s panic returned in full force. _I have to get out of here!_ As Harry had forgotten why he was here to begin with, he saw no reason to stay and every reason to leave. He turned towards the door, but before he could escape…

  


“Mr. Potter. What brings you to my office?” _God, has his voice always been so… so… so **seductive**._

  


“Um, I, uh,” Harry couldn’t think of anything but how sexy his Potions Professor looked without a shirt on and the need to leave.

  


“Yes, Mr. Potter?” _Oh how fucked up is it that I’m even turned on by the fact that he’s a bit of a bastard?_

  


“I’ll just come back later.” Harry practically ran towards the door. Before he could go through it, however, it slammed closed.

  


“Right now is fine, Mr. Potter.” Snape’s voice was a dark purr. Even the slight malicious edge to it made it more attractive somehow.

  


“Really, I can just come back. Later.” _I need to get out of here!_ Harry refused to turn to look at his professor.

  


“Did you think I had forgotten about you and Mr. Malfoy?” Harry jumped when Snape’s voice came from just behind him. What had he said? _Malfoy. Oh, yes. This is all that bastard’s fault. If I was still in denial about being gay I never would have realized how hot Snape is!_

  


“Mr. Potter?”

  


Harry cleared his throat. “Yes?”

  


Snape moved in front of Harry suddenly and cast _legilimens_. Harry was surprised by the move, but much to the surprise of both of them Harry was able to use Occlumency to keep Snape out of his mind.

  


They stood there staring at each other in shock for a moment. Snape was the first to recover, probably because his mind hadn’t already been scrambled by the sight of a gorgeous, half naked man. “Well, Mr. Potter. I see you managed to learn something from our lessons after all.”

  


“Yes, you’re a great teacher. I really have to go now. I’m going to be late,” Harry said desperately.

  


Snape stood there, stunned once again. Harry took advantage of his distraction to make for the door. He was relieved to find it was not locked. He hurried through and ran down the corridor and climbed the stairs out of the dungeons as quickly as he could. He didn’t care at all if anyone saw him.

  


Without really thinking about it, Harry headed for the place where he had arranged to meet Draco. Apparently Harry had stood admiring his professor longer than he had realized because Draco was already there. Seeing Draco, Harry’s scrambled mind latched onto the thought he had had in Snape’s office.

  


“Malfoy! You bastard!” Draco’s head snapped up at his name. His face reflected his shock at the way Harry had addressed him. “This is all your fault!”

  


“What the hell did I do?”

  


Harry paused as he realized this was the one responsible for helping him master Occlumency, which made him indirectly responsible for the fact that Snape did not know Harry had been drooling over him. Harry changed his mind. This was a wonderful, wonderful man. “Oh, my god, Draco!” Harry impulsively threw himself at the other boy and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

  


“Potter! What the HELL are you doing?! Let me go! You have lost your mind!” He struggled to get free of Harry’s embrace.

  


Harry let him go. “Sorry.”

  


“What the hell is going on, Potter?! First you swear at me, then you throw yourself at me and-”

  


“I know, I know. My only excuse is that I have just had an extremely shocking encounter. My brain is a bit mixed up right now.”

  


“What the hell are you talking about? And what’s my fault?”

  


“Sorry, Draco. I just had a gay related crisis and as it’s your fault I realized I am gay, I sort of blamed you.”

  


“A. gay. related. crisis.”

  


“Yes. And it was quite intense.”

  


There were several moments of silence as Draco just stared at Harry and Harry tried to calm down. “Are you ever going to explain that in a way that makes sense?”

  


“I just…noticed something I never noticed before.”

  


Draco studied Harry. Harry fidgeted and tried to think of what more it might be safe to say. Suddenly a look of understanding came to Draco’s face. “You just noticed you’re attracted to someone.”

  


Harry blushed. “Uh, what makes you think that?”

  


“If nothing else, that blush gives you away. Still a bit of the Gryffindor after all.” Draco smirked. “So, who is it? From what you said, I get the feeling it’s someone you’ve known for a while now.” Harry tried to fight it, but he knew he was blushing even brighter. “It is then. So, let’s see… Oh, you’ve got the hots for Weasley!”

  


“It’s not Ron! Eww. If Ginny is like a sister to me, Ron is like a brother.”

  


“Eww is right. But you admit that you are attracted to someone then!”

  


“Okay, okay. I admit I have realized I’m attracted to someone.”

  


“Well?”

  


“Well, what?”

  


“Who is he?” Draco asked impatiently.

  


“Oh, no. I’m not saying.” Harry shook his head for emphasis.

  


“What? I told you about Blaise!”  
“Yes, but I am still in a state of shock. Give me some time.”

  


“Very well…I want to know next time we meet.”

  


“…Maybe.”

  


“What do you mean, maybe?!”

  


“Why don’t we just continue this discussion next time?”

  


“Fine.” Draco sulked.

  


*************************************

  


That night in bed, Harry considered the position he found himself in. Harry suspected, was very much afraid, that he was not lucky enough to be simply, merely in lust with his Potions professor. No, Harry suspected that today’s shocking events was merely the revelation of a condition that had occurred slowly and grown over time. Upon reflection, he realized that there had been signs, many of them, that he had missed or ignored.

  


Trying to look at his dilemma from a different angle, he decided to bring his suspicions to light: Was he in love with Snape? Considering carefully, the best answer Harry could come up with was maybe. He decided to come back to that question. Did he want to be in love with Snape? After thinking about it, Harry decided that if it _was_ love he wouldn’t have any choice in the matter, so that question was pretty much irrelevant. So, what did Harry want? Harry briefly admired the memory of a half naked Snape before turning his back on that line of thinking. Thinking seriously about the question, Harry decided that what he wanted was a chance. He wanted a chance to see what, if anything, there could be between them.

  


Harry considered that for a long moment. It wouldn’t be easy and it had the potential to end very badly for Harry. But Harry wasn’t a stranger to disappointment, humiliation or pain, both mental and physical. He didn’t particularly enjoy any of them, but he was familiar with them, knew he could handle it if things didn’t work out for him.

  


Harry might only be seventeen, but he had been through so much in his life he felt he could be considered mature. Besides, it had potential for turning out very good for Harry. He decided it was worth the risk.

  


Harry would definitely have to do the chasing, at least at first. He was also at a disadvantage because of his inexperience. There wasn’t much he could do about that, at least nothing Harry would ever consider. He supposed he could get some help from Draco…

  


That night, Harry began to work on a very different kind of plan.


	19. Changes

If there was one thing Harry knew for sure about his newly realized interest in his professor, it was that he could not let anyone find out about it too soon. It would just cause more problems and Harry was sure he had enough to overcome in his pursuit of his Potions professor. With this thought in mind, Harry decided the only way he was going to be able to survive his Potions class was to focus strictly on the potions to the exclusion of all else. He could not risk having someone catch him ogling the Potions Master.

  


Harry also realized that if he were going to have any hope at all with Snape, he was going to have to keep to his newly demonstrated skill level at Potions. Snape was certainly the kind of man to appreciate intelligence and what better way for Harry to prove himself intelligent that to succeed in Potions, Snape’s subject?

  


The first Potions class after Harry’s visit to Snape’s office, Harry realized he forgot to take one thing into account: lecture days. How was he going to survive when he _had_ to listen to that rich, dark voice all class period long, especially when Potions was always a double class period long!

  


Harry kept his head down and tried to remain focused on what that voice was saying and not think about what kinds of things he’d like to hear that voice say to him. When class ended Harry quickly packed up his things and left. Walking up the stairs leaving the dungeons, Ron pointed out that he wasn’t the only one to notice Harry was acting a little differently.

  


“You okay, Harry?”

  


“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

  


“Well, you were acting kind of strange in Potions.”

  


“Strange how?”

  


“You ignored me all class. In fact, I’m not sure you even noticed I was talking to you. And you were writing like Hermione would if a professor told her there would be a test on being able to repeat a lecture word for word. I wasn’t the only one to notice either. Both Malfoy and Snape were giving you weird looks.”

  


“What kind of looks?”

  


“Malfoy looked, I don’t know, exasperated sometimes and, and this one really creeped me out, kind of… _proud_.” Ron shuddered.

  


“Uh, if you say so, Ron. What about Snape?” Harry tried to keep the interest out of his voice.

  


“I’m not sure how to describe it. At one point I thought it was like he was looking you over to turn you into potions ingredients. He was staring pretty hard at you. Later in class, it looked he might attack you. I mean I even moved over a bit just in case he followed through and pounced on you.”

  


“Thanks, Ron,” Harry said dryly. _He was probably trying to figure out what I’m hiding from him and got angry when he realized he couldn’t force it out of me now that I’ve mastered Occlumency._

  


************************************

  


“Hey, Draco.” Harry shifted nervously. He wanted to ask Draco’s help, but he wasn’t sure about confessing it was Snape he is interested in.

  


“It’s alright, Potter. If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Too soon as it happened. “I’ll just guess.”

  


Harry groaned. “Come on, Draco…”

  


“So, we’ve established that it’s not Weasley.”

  


“Draco, what makes you think I am going to tell you even if you do guess right?”

  


“Simple. Any time I guess and have any doubts about your answer, I will just start describing the two of you in various…positions. You are enough of a Gryffindor still to blush when I get it right. I get it wrong, you’ll probably get that looked you got when I suggested you liked Weasley.”

  


“What if I don’t say anything at all?”

  


“The descriptions get more graphic and detailed. Just to warn you, I have a very good imagination.” Draco smirked.

  


Harry stared at him in horror. _He would, he so would_. “What if you don’t guess the right person?”

  


“I start guessing on more broad topics. Like hair color and year in school, things like that. Now, where to start…”

  


 _Well, it’s not like he will ever guess Snape, so I should be safe._ “Alright, go ahead.” Harry sighed in resignation.

  


“Finnegan?”

  


“No.”

  


“Hmm. Thomas?”

  


“No.”

  


They spent the next thirty minutes with Draco going through every boy he could name, starting with the Gryffindors. Draco grew increasingly frustrated. He moved on to other years and finally other houses and even other years in other houses.

  


“Crabbe?…Goyle?…Nott?…Boot?…Corner?…Goldstein?” Harry just kept shaking his head. He was feeling more and more relaxed as Draco made guess after guess. Finally, Draco stopped and glared at Harry. “Fine, be that way.” Draco sulked.

  


Then suddenly an evil smirk came to his face. “Dumbledore?”

  


“Eww. That’s just disgusting, Draco.”

  


“Professor McGonagall?”

  


“McGonagall’s not even a man!” Harry was starting to panic. If Draco kept this up he was actually going to guess correctly.

  


“Hm. Then how about…Professor Snape?” Draco’s evil smirked melted off his face as he watched Harry blush. He looked stunned, then horrified. “Oh, my god! You want _Professor Snape_?! That’s-that’s- I actually can’t even think of words…”

  


“Hey, you’re a Slytherin. I thought you liked Snape!”  
“I enjoy his class, yes. I even like him as a professor, but I’d never want to shag him!”

  


“Well, what’s wrong with that?” Harry asked defensively.

  


“He’s-he’s-”

  


“Draco, you ever see what he has under those robes? Yum.”

  


“You’ve seen him naked?!” Draco screeched. This was one occasion capable of overcoming the impeccable Malfoy breeding.

  


“Not completely, no. I just walked into his office one day and he was only wearing trousers. Looked like a cauldron exploded or something. And let me assure you the man is _hot_.”

  


“Potter, you…but I thought you hated him!”

  


“Yeah, well, people would say the same about us if they ever found out we are friends.”

  


“Potter, we are not friends! Does your insanity have _no_ boundaries?”

  


“You do realize I have been calling you by your first name for a while now, right? I’m even invited to your wedding.”

  


“Oh, shut up, Potter.”

  


“You know, Draco, you can call me Harry. Just when we are alone, if it will make you feel better.” Draco ignored him. “So, does this mean you won’t help me?”

  


“Help you what?” Harry rolled his eyes.

  


“Help me get Snape, of course.” Draco looked at him like he had lost his mind, which is probably what he was thinking. “Well, who else am I going to ask? No one else even knows I’m gay.”

  


“You’re serious.”

  


“Completely. So, help me?”

  


“Well, normally I’d say the first step is to determine his interest level on a scale of zero to ten,” Draco said sarcastically.

  


“How far into the negative numbers am I allowed to go?”

  


************************************

  


Later that week, Harry made his way down to the dungeons. After class, Snape had instructed Harry to come to his office during office hours. Harry was nervous. Snape might not be able to read his mind now, but all Harry could think about as he walked down the stairs was how much of an idiot he made of himself in front of Cho. On the bright side, Harry figured Snape’s opinion of him probably couldn’t get any worse. Harry just hoped he didn’t give away his interest.

  


Reaching the door to Snape’s office, Harry decided to knock this time. “Come in, Mr. Potter.” Harry shivered at the sound of that dark voice.

  


Harry opened the door and walked in. He stopped just inside, stunned at the sight that met his eyes. Snape took advantage of his surprise to close the door and place locking and silencing charms on the door, ones much stronger than the ones Harry knew. “Have a seat.”

  


Harry looked at Snape and then back to the cozy scene set up in front of the fire. There were two very comfortable looking chairs set close, set at an angle so the person sitting in them could easily see both the fire and the occupant of the other chair, with a little table set between them. On the table sat everything needed for a decent cup of tea. Snape stood beside him, waiting. Harry finally moved forward and took a seat.

  


“What-” Harry cleared his throat and tried again. “What is this?”

  


“Mr. Potter, prior to your mastery of Occlumency it was necessary to foster a certain amount of dislike for me. It was quite risky to let you know of my role as a spy. In fact, that knowledge necessitated greater efforts on my part to convince you I am intolerable. In this way, should the Dark Lord manage to gain access to your mind the thoughts he would find of me would most likely be thoughts of your dislike for me as they were far more numerous and intense than the knowledge you hold of me as a spy.”

  


Harry admired the play of firelight across Snape’s face as he talked. _The man really is sexy._ “So, now that there’s no danger of Voldemort gaining access to my mind…tea?”

  


Snape sneered. It was a rather tame sneer for him, but honestly Harry was relieved. Much like he enjoyed the verbal sparring he and Draco engaged in, he rather liked that Snape was a bit of a bastard. “You have Albus to thank for this. He was most insistent. He seems to feel any lengthy discussion deserves to be accompanied by tea.” Snape poured them both a cup of tea. After they had added milk and sugar to suit their tastes, Snape took a sip before continuing. “We have much to discuss this evening.”

  


Harry just nodded. Snape raised his eyebrow. “You are rather quiet this evening, a rare state for you, Potter.”

  


“I’m a bit surprised to be honest. I never expect you could be this…”

  


“Nice?” Snape smirked.

  


“This much less of a bastard,” Harry said calmly and then took a sip of tea.


	20. Tea

“You said we have much to talk about. I agree, but where do we start?” Harry took another sip of tea. It was actually quiet good. He just hoped it was only tea. Considering he was having tea with a sneaky Slytherin Potions Master there’s no telling what kind of potion Snape could have slipped into Harry’s tea.  


“I think it would be best to start by covering some of what to expect when Albus finds a creation site.”

  


“Right. Time-turner, method of travel and how we get together to leave are major points I hope you are planning to cover.”

  


Snape looked at Harry in surprise. “I must admit, Potter, that you have surprised me quiet often since Christmas break. I may have difficulty adjusting to this new view of your intelligence.”

  


“Is that your nice way of saying you are willing to consider I may not be as dumb as you’ve always thought?” Harry asked, amused. He had found that he was much more tolerant of Snape’s sharp personality recently. He wondered if he should be worried about what it must say about him that he liked when the man he was interested in was a bit of a bastard to him.

  


“Consider it a compliment I have not checked for the use of polyjuice. You are correct. I had intended to cover those topics and a few others.” Snape sipped his tea. “The time-turner Albus was able to acquire,” Harry snorted and Snape smirked. “Quite. In any case, we will be using a very unusual time-turner. It can turn any amount of time from one hour to one month, in increments of one hour, twelve hours, twenty-four hours, one week, two weeks and one month.”

  


Harry frowned. “Wait, does that mean those are the only options or can you combine them? I mean, for, say three weeks, can you turn one week and then two weeks or do you have to use three turns of one week each?”

  


“A combination may be used, which is useful should we need to use the time-turner in a hurry. However, that is not what makes this turner so special. This turner has a unique ability to create localized time pockets.”

  


“Localized time pockets?”

  


“Yes. In the right circumstances, rather than simply turning time, it creates a pocket of altered time. Remember, it is a property of time-turners that they may be used only once in a given time period. That is, a person may only be in _two_ places at once, living during the given time frame once as usual and once by the use of a time-turner. With this time-turner, once we have turned back time and if we are in an enclosed space, we will be able to experience time at a different rate than those outside the time pocket.

  


“For example, we find a creation site and it is, say, in a secret room off the back room of a very busy store in a building that may have once been a private residence. We are able to gain access to the back room, but are pressed for time by the need to prevent others from being aware of our business. Once we are inside the room and the room is closed off, then we may use the time-turner to, in effect, grant us more time. The effect is similar to having time slow for the rest of the world or time sped up for those in the affected area.

  


“Numerous spells may be used to prevent others from discovering our activities, but then there is the risk of one of the spells we choose to use triggering a ward or a similar protection set in place by Voldemort. This is why Albus was so set on acquiring this particular time-turner. He found, in his search for the horcruxes, that the Dark Lord most likely created the horcruxes in areas populated nearly entirely by muggles. This gives him the added protection from a witch or wizard accidentally stumbling upon a creation site. It also allowed him to set several wards that target the use of personal magic within a set distance. It is all rather complicated, but basically we must be very careful about performing spells. The time-turner as a magical object is one of the few exceptions to these types of wards. Once within the time pocket we will have the time and privacy to work on dismantling those wards. We will have to be careful about which spells we use to gain access to the site. It would be wise to avoid the use of the most common spells.”

  


“Why does everything have to be so complicated!” Harry groaned and rubbed a hand across his forehead. He was starting to get a headache.

  


“I am uncertain how to explain further what-”

  


“No, I understand. That’s not what I meant. I meant why does it have to be so difficult. Can’t just find and destroy the horcruxes, nope. Have to find a specific object, for each horcrux mind you, to destroy the horcrux. Can’t just find that object, oh no. Have to find the _creation site_ to figure out what object we are looking for. Can’t just go to the creation site and find a way around traps and dark magic, nuh-uh. Have to dodge muggles and avoid notice without using magic, except this extra special time-turner, and _then_ worry about traps and dark magic. Why can’t the bastard just do the world a favor and get hit by a bus or something?!”

  


“Are you quite finished?” Snape gave Harry one of those raised eyebrow looks.

  


“No, as far as I know Voldemort hasn’t had the decency to jump in front of any busses, so it looks like I still have to kill the bastard.” Harry decided to try his hand at that Slytherin talent and gave Snape a raised eyebrow look of his own, causing Snape to choke on the tea he had been sipping at that moment. Harry decided to continue practicing his Slytherin skills and smirked rather than laughed.

  


Snape quickly summoned a handkerchief and glared at Harry’s smirk. “Now that we have covered the topic of the time-turner, perhaps you wish to discuss how we will be traveling?” Snape said archly. Harry waved his hand, gesturing for Snape to continue, causing Snape to glare even harder. “When Albus has found the location of a creation site, you will be given detention. You will come to my office, not the classroom. Once you arrive I will place the appropriate charms on the door and we will take the portkey Albus will arrange for us. It will take us as close to the creation site as safely possible. Remember, the sites are most likely in areas heavily populated by muggles so we may not arrive all that close to our destination. Albus will give us as much information as possible to help us locate the creation site. We search, find the site, find the information we need and use the portkey to come back.”

  


“Finally something straightforward and simple!” Harry sighed. He looked down into his empty teacup.

  


“More tea?” Snape held up the teapot.

  


Harry looked at him in surprise. “Yes, please.” Snape filled Harry’s cup and Harry added milk and sugar. After taking a sip of his tea, Harry said, “Tell me the next topic is something less complicated.”

  


“You would perhaps instead talk about what is going on between you and Mr. Malfoy?”

  


“Still at it, huh? Why? And what about you? Do you particularly want to talk about your private life?”

  


Snape simply raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his second cup of tea. The rest of the time the two spent together was passed in silence.

  


As Harry climbed the stairs from the dungeons, he considered the interesting little visit he had just shared with Snape. Harry thought it had actually been rather pleasant. And Snape didn’t hate him. A very welcome surprise. _It’s rather sad when zero interest is an improvement. But…with a little effort on my part maybe I can create some interest!_ Harry climbed the stairs in a much more cheerful mood than he had descended them earlier in the evening.

  


*************************************

  


In the library after dinner a few days later, Harry sat down and stared at the stacks of books he had gathered and wondered where to begin. “Harry?” Harry turned to look at Hermione who had just come into the library.

  


“Hey, Hermione. Come to work on an essay?”

  


“No, I came to look for a few more books to add to my Christmas gift you got me. What are you doing?” She looked at the titles of the books Harry had selected. “Why are you looking at books about Hogwarts?” she asked in confusion.

  


“Well, I wanted to know something, but I really don’t know where to start.”

  


“Oh, maybe I can help you. I’ve already read most of the books you have here. What do you want to know?”

  


Harry hesitated. Having Hermione’s help would be a blessing, but he didn’t want to give anything away. “Um, I was looking for some of the school policies. You know, like a code of conduct or something. But, uh, for the teachers too.”

  


“Why would you want to find something like that?”

  


“Curiosity.” Harry shrugged. “I need a break from all the required reading and I’ve read all I can stand on Occlumency. I thought it might be fun to look through a code of conduct for the teachers of Hogwarts.”

  


Hermione, who fortunately suffered from a great deal of natural curiosity herself, accepted this and threw herself into helping Harry find what he was looking for. “You know, Harry, I think I will add this one to my book. You’re right it should be interesting.” She performed a quick spell and then handed the book to Harry.

  


“Thanks, Hermione. I don’t think I ever would have found it without you.” Harry sat down at the cleared desk and settled in to read. Hermione decided to join him and used her pseudo-book to read the code of conduct herself.

  


In order to keep Hermione from getting suspicious, Harry looked through the index and flipped through the book to read a few interesting facts before looking for what it was he really wanted to know. Once Harry had found and read the passage he was looking for he had to use all of his Slytherin acting skills to hide his delight from Hermione. He read a few more passages in order to keep Hermione from getting curious before putting the book away. As he and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry could hardly restrain himself from jumping up and down.

 __

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

  


Professor Code of Conduct

  
 ****

Pg. 273

  


Professor/Student Relationships

  


Section 12.8

  


Situations have arisen in the past that necessitate creating school policies concerning romantic relationships between a student and a professor at this school. It has been decided that once a student has reached the age of adulthood, the school has no right to place restrictions on the relationships that student forms. Professors at this school are held to a high standard of integrity and personal responsibility. If a professor can not be trusted to remain impartial in his or her grading practices, no matter the circumstances, he or she should not be employed by this school. Considering these points, it has been decided that, under the following guidelines, a romantic relationship is allowed between a student and a professor of this institution:

  


1\. If a student is in a class taught by the professor with whom he or she is in a romantic relationship, that student must maintain a level of knowledge concerning that subject sufficient to pass an exam covering all materials covered thus far in their schooling. Further, by entering into said romantic relationship they are agreeing to submit to random examinations, both written and oral, by a neutral party covering the subject.

  


2\. If a professor enters into a romantic relationship with a student in his or her class, that professor must be willing to allow at random a neutral third party to review all graded assignments of the entire class which the student in said romantic relationship is a part of. This is to take into account any differences in grading practices between the professor and the neutral third party.

  


3\. Both the professor and the student in a romantic relationship must maintain a respectable amount of discretion concerning the relationship.

  


4\. A professor and a student are allowed exactly one warning each before they will be asked to terminate the relationship or be forced to leave this institution.

  


Harry decided that, considering just how many there were, even one less obstacle in his pursuit of his professor was something to celebrate. He abandoned his homework and spent the evening in the common room with the other Gryffindor boys of his year.


	21. Shopping

The next Potions class, Snape was not in the classroom by the time class was supposed to start. As he hated it when students were late and often gave detention to late-comers every student was already present when Snape walked in, absolutely furious. Unfortunately, Harry had been talking as Snape came in. He was trying to explain part of the lecture from the previous class to Ron. “Class has begun, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention this evening.” Snape flicked his wand toward the blackboard and a list of instructions appeared. “You have until the end of class to produce this potion. Begin.”

  


Harry was used to this treatment from Snape, but this time he was rather hoping to get tea or maybe a nice little trip to make up for it. The rest of the class period was spent in complete silence.

  


***********************************

  


That night when Harry arrived at Snape’s office, there was the same cozy arrangement for tea as the last time Harry had been there. This time, however, he was not greeted by a polite Snape. “Potter! Are you going to stand in the doorway all night or are you going to come in?”

  


Harry closed the door and watched as Snape set the charms. As Snape turned to walk towards the fire, Harry said, “It’s hard for you, isn’t it, to let go of the whole ‘be a complete bastard to Potter’ thing?”

  


“Perhaps I am merely as intolerable as you have always believed.”

  


“Unfortunately for you it is too late for you to convince me of that, so you may as well save your energy for other things.” Harry calmly sat and poured two cups of tea. Without even asking he fixed one the way Snape liked and handed it to him. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

  


Snape looked at the cup of tea Harry had fixed for him for a moment before taking a sip and looking at Harry for a long moment. “Albus has told me he feels he is close to finding one of the creation sites. He said he is certain it is in a muggle area and he feels we need to…prepare for that.” Snape’s lip curled.

  


Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “What? Prepare how?”

  


“Shopping.” Snape pronounced the single word with the same sense of horror and disgust as someone else might feel at the suggestion they had to crawl through a sewer. “Albus fears our wardrobes are not adequate for blending in with muggles. This weekend you and I are to go shopping for muggle clothes.”

  


Harry looked at him for a moment and fought down his laughter. “You spy against the most dangerous Dark Lord of all time and a little shopping trip throws you off?”

  


“I would much prefer to face the Dark Lord’s displeasure,” Snape said grimly.

  


“Oh, come on. So, we go spend a couple hours picking out a few outfits. It won’t be that bad.”

  


“Oh, it will be that bad. Albus, in his typically overenthusiastic manner, has decided that just a few outfits will not do. No, we must purchase an entire wardrobe of muggle clothing and accessories. It will most likely take all weekend to purchase all of the things Albus insists we need. I suspect it is more about spending time with muggles to be certain our behavior is not noticeable. As if I would draw attention to myself by acting strangely!” Harry was stunned. Snape was _pouting_. _Oh, my god. That is so cute! Who knew he was even capable of it!_ And then his words registered and Harry couldn’t contain his laughter. “Well, I am glad you find our situation amusing, Mr. Potter. You do realize this means you will be spending the entire weekend shopping with me. And this will not warrant the use of the time-turner.”

  


“You’re just refusing to use the time-turner in an attempt to make me dread this shopping trip as much as you are. Well, too bad. It won’t work. I didn’t really have anything important going on this weekend and I could definitely use some new clothes.” Harry calmly sipped his tea, hiding his grin behind the cup when Snape glared at him. “You know, if it’s really about spending time with muggles, we may as well plan to make a day out of it. I mean, as much as I love the food here there’s a noticeable lack of certain muggle foods. Maybe we can find something good for lunch.” The innocent look he gave Snape was pure Gryffindor. Slytherins were good at a lot of things, but they don’t really do innocent well.

  


“Potter-”

  


“So, what excuse am I supposed to give for missing, well, the weekend? My friends will notice I’m gone.”

  


“Tell them the truth.” Harry looked at him like he had lost his mind. “You annoyed me and I am punishing you by making you spend the entire weekend with me.” Harry snorted in amusement. _Some punishment!_

  


**************************************

  


Saturday morning, after an early breakfast, Harry stood in Snape’s office taking off the robes he had worn over his best muggle clothes. Fortunately, Harry had one fairly decent outfit he had acquired at Christmas, a gift from Hermione. He looked over at Snape and shook his head. “And you wonder why the Headmaster insisted on this trip.”

  


Snape scowled at him. “And just what do you mean by that, Potter?”

  


“Well, first of all you are going to have to address me by my first name while we are out. It will look very strange if you go around calling me ‘Potter.’ And just to warn you, this means I plan to call you by your first name too.” Harry had every intention of taking shameless advantage of today’s shopping trip. “Second, you can’t wear that. You are no where near old enough to wear something like that.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Lose the vest, the tie and the coat.” Snape glared, but took off the old-fashioned items. When he was done, Harry stepped close and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his dress shirt. “There, much better.” He delayed stepping back a moment by pretending to straighten the shirt’s collar.

  


Stepping back, Harry admired the picture Snape made. Wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt with the top few buttons left open, and with his body and that graceful way he moves, Snape looked elegant and, there was no other word for it, sexy. Catching himself staring, and hoping Snape hadn’t noticed, Harry cleared his throat and asked, “So, where are we going?”

  


“London. If you are ready?” Snape held out an old, but not particularly expensive, looking watch. _At least it is something we can carry around without drawing suspicion._ Harry started to reach for the portkey when he thought of something.

  


“Wait. I need to go to Gringotts. I don’t have enough money with me to pay for a whole new wardrobe.” Harry frowned. “And how are we going to get everything back here. We will be surrounded by muggles, so it’s not like we can just shrink our packages.”

  


“There is no need to go to Gringotts. Albus decided this trip counted as a war effort and provided the funds.” Snape snorted. “As for how we will bring our purchases back with us.” Snape held out a black messenger bag. Harry opened it and was unsurprised to see the inside was much, much larger than the outside. Harry shrugged and slipped the strap over his head. “Now, may we go?”

  


Harry reached out and touched the watch and Snape activated the portkey. Harry felt the strange tug on his insides that signaled the use of the portkey and they were gone.

  


They arrived in London in an alleyway off a main street. Harry stumbled as he always did when traveling by portkey and Snape grabbed him around the waist to keep him from falling. Harry’s heart beat faster at the feel of those hands on him. His question came out a bit breathless and Harry hoped Snape attributed it to the trip and near fall.

  


“So, where to first?”

  


Snape let go and turned toward the main street. “Whatever we come across first. I am unfamiliar with this part London.”

  


“Sounds good.”

  


***********************************

  


“Oh, I want to go there.” Harry pointed out a shop just up the street. He saw three cute guys coming out with their purchases. He looked them over and decided he liked their style and wouldn’t mind dressing like that. Their look was casual, just jeans and t-shirts, but the clothes were just a little tighter than normal. After years wearing clothes much too big for him, Harry decided he wanted something a little different. And he couldn’t deny the guys were cute dressed like that.

  


“Potter-”

  


“It’s Harry, remember?”

  


“ _Harry_. I am not going in there.” Snape looked at the store warily.

  


“Yes, you are. I want to get my clothes there. It’s not like we have to buy our clothes at the same store.” Harry rolled his eyes and used the excuse to grab Snape’s arm and drag him into the store. If Snape said anything about the way Harry cuddled a little, well, Harry was just making it look good in case anyone was watching. But Snape just silently allowed himself to be dragged into the store. Once inside Harry reluctantly let go and moved off to look around. Snape stubbornly moved off to wait for Harry.

  


While Harry was looking at some shirts, a guy about his age walked up to him. “Hi, I’m Ethan. Is there something I can help you with?” Harry turned and looked. Ethan was the same height as Harry with light brown hair with dark blond streaks. He was dressed similar to the three Harry had noticed leaving and had a name tag on his shirt. He was very cute.

  


“Um, I’m not really sure where to start. I need an entire new wardrobe. I’m definitely looking for something different than what I have.”

  


Ethan looked Harry up and down slowly. “You sure do. Those clothes are an absolute disgrace to a body like yours.”

  


Harry blushed. “Uh, thanks.”

  


“You know, if you gave me your number, I could offer long term wardrobe support.” Ethan smiled.

  


Harry blushed brighter. “Sorry, but I…” Harry flicked his eyes over to Snape, who was glaring at them.

  


Ethan looked over and, being a clever gay boy, made the correct, rather than the seemingly obvious, assumption. “Oh, you two are together.”

  


“Well, I’m trying. He’s a bit of a stubborn bastard.” Harry sighed.

  


“Hm. You need a whole new wardrobe, you said?” Harry nodded. “Well, you can’t buy clothes without trying them on.” Ethan winked. “Trust me, honey. That man is not going to know what hit him. Come with me.” He dragged Harry off towards the changing rooms.

  


They were met near the entrance to the changing rooms by a scowling Snape. He was exuding more menace than usual, but Ethan seemed unfazed. Snape opened his mouth, no doubt to make some scathing remark, but before he could say anything Ethan beat him to it.

  


“There you are. Perfect. You are going to want to wait here for him. A second opinion is always needed when buying clothes.” Ethan had grabbed various articles of clothes as he had dragged Harry to the changing rooms. Now, he shoved the clothes in Harry’s arms. “Here, let me just unlock a changing room for you.” For some reason, this made Snape glare at Ethan.

  


As they walked to one of the doors, Ethan leaned close and whispered in Harry’s ear, “You definitely have good taste. Damn is he sexy.” Harry just grinned in reply.

  


When Harry walked out wearing the first of the outfits Ethan had picked out for him, he knew he would be buying everything Ethan had chosen for him. Snape looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Harry turned in a full circle before turning back to Snape and, full of Gryffindor innocence, asked, “What do you think?”

  


For one moment Harry had the pleasure of seeing heat in Snape’s eyes and a predatory look on his face before his mask fell into place. It was a huge victory as far as Harry was concerned. “They don’t fit,” Snape said flatly.

  


“Yes they do.” Harry frowned down at the clothes he was wearing. The simple faded blue jeans clung to his body and showcased his long legs. A check in the mirror in the dressing room before he came out showed a pleasing view from the back, with the jeans molding to his ass. The tight black t-shirt with the dark green abstract pattern (the reason Harry chose this one first) showed off Harry’s nicely toned body. Between Quidditch, fighting and training to fight Voldemort, Harry had a nice body and these clothes showed it off.

  


“The shirt doesn’t even come all the way down to your waist!”

  


“Yes it does. It just rises a bit when I move. This is the way these clothes are supposed to look. Don’t you like them?” The innocent look was still in place.

  


“You are the one who has to wear them.” Snape kept his face impassive. As far as Harry was concerned, the fact that Snape hadn’t made scathing or sarcastic comments was proof that Snape absolutely loved the outfit. He certainly wasn’t the type to hold back out of concern for other people’s feelings.

  


They spent the next several hours with Harry trying on clothes. He refused to change until Snape commented. A few other outfits won that heated look before Snape managed to put his mask back into place. One in particular received a look more heated, intense and _predatory_ than all the rest. Harry hadn’t been sure about that outfit, but after seeing that look decided to grab a few more just like it. Black leather pants so tight they look painted on, a long sleeved, deep green (Harry made sure to pick out a lot of green) silk shirt and for a moment Harry thought he was about to be pounced on.

  


Finally, Harry had picked out all of the clothes he wanted and every thing was rung up. Ethan grinned at Harry when Snape paid, the amount far more than Harry had ever thought to spend on clothes.

  


After they stepped into an alleyway to put the clothes into the messenger bag Harry was carrying, Harry said, “I’m starving. How about we get lunch before we get your clothes?”


	22. Lunch

Harry and Snape walked for a while before Harry finally saw exactly what he wanted. “Oh, god. That’s exactly what I want. It’s been _years_.”

  


Snape looked in the direction Harry was heading and stopped and scowled. “Potter-”

  


Harry stopped and turned on Snape. He leaned close and hissed at him, “You can’t keep calling me ‘Potter’! It looks _strange_. You are going to draw unwanted attention to us. From here on, when we are not around people you need to convince you are a Dark Lord-supporting, muggle-hating, student-torturing prick you are going to call me ‘Harry.’ I refuse to answer to anything else.” With that, Harry gave him one last glare and then turned back to the eatery he had chosen.

  


Snape reached out and grabbed Harry’s arm, turning Harry back around to face him. “ _Harry_. I am not going in there,” Snape gritted out through his teeth.

  


Harry looked at him a moment and then said, “Look, we have already agreed we are going to come back tomorrow to finish shopping. It will probably be another all day affair, so why don’t you let me pick lunch today and you can pick tomorrow? After all, we are already here and I’m starving.”

  


Snape let go of Harry’s arm, but remained silent. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Snape’s arm again and dragged him into the building. He also sort of ‘forgot’ to let go right away. Snape was too busy glaring at everything and everyone around him to notice. They got in line behind a man and woman, both a few years older than Harry and obviously a couple from the way the man had his arm wrapped around the woman’s waist. The two turned when the door opened behind them to see who was coming in. The woman just smiled and turned around after seeing Harry and Snape. The man, however, stared and looked disgusted by the way Harry was holding onto Snape. Snape was glaring at the décor and didn’t notice, but when the disgusted look turned into a hate-filled glare Harry unthinkingly pressed closer to Snape. Not that Harry hadn’t gotten more than his share of similar looks over the years, but he had been having such a nice day and really this man didn’t have any reason to look at him like that. It’s not like he was a Dark Lord supporter, not if he was eating in this muggle establishment.

  


Snape took notice when Harry pressed close to him. He looked at Harry and then turned to follow his gaze to the man in front of them. Snape treated the man to one of his eviler, more menacing glares and the man paled and turned back around. He kept darting fearful looks over his shoulder at Snape after that.

  


Harry leaned close to whisper to Snape, “A little more and I think you could have made him cry.” He smiled up at Snape. Snape just ignored him…and the fact Harry hadn’t let go of his arm. As Harry had decided from the first to take every advantage he could of this little trip, he decided to just keep holding Snape’s arm while they were in line.

  


They finally reached the front of the line and made their selections. After only a brief wait they had their food and were sitting at a table. Snape watched as Harry took his first bite and moaned in appreciation. “So good.” Harry took a second bite before he noticed Snape was not eating. “Oh, come on. Give it a try. It’s good, I promise.”

  


Giving Harry a doubtful look, Severus Snape took his first bite of pizza. It was Harry’s turn to watch. Those hands, which Harry was beginning to suspect he was obsessed with, and that natural grace turned eating pizza into something almost erotic as far as Harry was concerned.

  


“It’s not completely awful,” Snape said before taking a second bite.

  


For a while they ate in silence. Suddenly, without looking up, Snape said, “That sales clerk was quite…friendly.” He took another bite of pizza.

  


“Yes, he was.” Harry just smirked. Deciding to see if he could get a reaction he continued, “He thought I was cute and tried to get my number. Too bad he’s a muggle, he was pretty cute himself.”

  


Snape looked up and raised an eyebrow. “What would Mr. Malfoy say?”

  


“Draco?” Harry was too confused to notice the slip. That had not been any of the responses he had been expecting. “What does he have to do with anything?”

  


“You don’t think he would care if his boyfriend were flirting with someone else?”

  


Harry snorted. “Hell yes, he’d care. He’d hex the poor guy being flirted with. Draco’s got one serious possessive streak. But what-?” Harry’s eyes suddenly widened, both at how much he had given away and at what Snape was implying. “Wait. You think-you think me and…?” Harry shook his head. “I thought I warned you about listening to school gossip. We are most certainly not dating.”

  


“Oh? Then what exactly is going on between you two?” Snape looked at Harry through narrowed eyes.  


“You really want to know? Fine. We study together.”

  


“You _study_?”

  


“I choose to take that remark to be an expression of shock at my choice of study partner and not at the fact that I study.” Harry glared at Snape.

  


“Certainly. That is what I meant.” Snape went back to eating his pizza. Harry snorted in amusement. _Yeah, right._

  


*********************************

  


After lunch, Snape chose a store to get his clothes from. Harry was pleased to see that for the most part Snape was going with the elegant, casual look that he was wearing today. He also chose a few nice suits.

  


“You know, Pot- Harry. If we must get a full wardrobe you will need formal clothes as well.”

  


Harry frowned. “I guess you’re right. I suppose I’ll look around and find something here.” He brightened. “That means we will have to spend a little time finding you some jeans and t-shirts tomorrow.” Snape just glared at him and moved off.

  


Harry was looking at dress shirts when a man about Snape’s age approached him. He definitely wasn’t an employee considering the way he was dressed. At first the man stood near Harry and looked at shirts as well. Then he finally turned to address Harry. “You look like you might need a little help. I’m Alan.” He held out his hand. Harry hesitated, but didn’t see any reason to be rude.

  


“Harry. I’ll admit this isn’t my usual style.” Harry gestured to the shirts they had both looked over with his other hand.

  


“Well, maybe I can help.” Alan was still holding Harry’s hand. Harry tried to subtly pull his hand free. Alan just squeezed a little tighter and gave Harry a flirty smile. “I certainly-”

  


Suddenly Snape was there. Scowling, menacing Snape. Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “It seems I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, _Harry_ , before you are off flirting with someone.”

  


“Now, Severus, there’s no reason to get mad. You weren’t around and Alan here noticed I was looking a little lost…” Harry finally managed to get his hand free. He immediately grabbed Snape’s arm and snuggled up to him a little.

  


Alan, rather than looking embarrassed or shocked, just smiled. “You should keep a closer eye on him. As cute as he is, if you’re not careful someone may just come along and steal him away from you.” He gave Harry a warm smile and turned and left.

  


“ ** _Harry_** -” Snape spoke through gritted teeth.

  


“Is it some kind of sign or something? One that says shopping alone for shirts means you’re gay and single? I don’t think I’m ever going to go shopping for shirts alone again.” Harry shook his head. Harry was so focused on what just happened he didn’t even notice he hadn’t let go of Snape.

  


“You don’t think it’s the flirting that makes them think you are single?” Snape asked sarcastically. He didn’t mention Harry’s hold on his arm.

  


“I didn’t flirt with him!” Harry said indignantly. “Yes, I flirted a bit with Ethan, but only after I made it clear I was just playing, that I wasn’t serious. I hadn’t even said more than two sentences to Alan! And one was just to tell him my name!”

  


Snape just shook his head. “I have already chosen everything I need from here. If you are finished, we can head back to Hogwarts.”

  


Neither noticed that Harry had still not let go of Snape’s arm.

  


***********************************

  


Standing in Snape’s office taking all of the clothes from the messenger bag, Harry frowned. “What am I going to do with all of these clothes? It’s not like I can just keep them in the dorm.”

  


Snape frowned. “I suppose you can keep them in my quarters,” he said reluctantly. “It would probably be best if you didn’t change into muggle clothes until we are locked into my quarters, anyway. You were lucky that no one noticed your clothes this morning. You’ll be even luckier if you make it back to your dorm without anyone noticing.” He turned back to sorting their clothes.

  


“Sounds good.” Harry fought to keep his voice casual. Inside he was squealing and jumping up and down. He loved the idea of his clothes in Snape’s closet, sharing space with Snape’s clothes.


	23. Surprises

Sunday morning, after another early breakfast, Harry stood in Snape’s office and waited eagerly for his first look into Snape’s private quarters. He was picturing anything from the austere simplicity of a medieval monk’s cell to a decorating scheme similar to his office, completely functional.

  


After Harry walked through the door connecting Snape’s office with his private quarters, he paused to get a good look around. What he saw made him realize that, while the Headmaster may have suggested Snape serve the tea the two had shared, the cozy set up had been all Snape. He was standing in a living room that was just as warm and as inviting as the Weasleys’. Plush chairs and a plump sofa were arranged around a low coffee table near the fire. There were bookshelves scattered around the room and a few books on the coffee table.

  


To one side of the room there was an archway that led to what looked like a breakfast nook. Again, the room looked inviting. Across from Harry there was a short hallway that presumably led to a bedroom and bathroom.

  


“This is very nice,” Harry said, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

  


Snape ignored him and walked towards the hallway. “Your clothes are stored in my armoire. It was the only place it made sense to keep them.”

  


Harry followed after him, excited at the prospect of seeing Severus’ bedroom. He paused in the doorway to the bedroom to look around. Here he was definitely expecting all Slytherin colors and maybe a lot of black. Again he was surprised.

  


There was a huge bed against the wall opposite the doorway he was standing in. It was covered with a comforter that was a swirling mixture of blues and greens and it reminded Harry of a picture he saw once of the Caribbean Sea. Completely covering all of the stone walls in the room, much like wallpaper, were curtains or perhaps tapestries. They were light blue at the top and gradually faded to a light tan color. The effect was very much like a beach.

  


All of the furniture was made with a light colored wood. To one side of the room there was a dresser standing next to a door Harry assumed led to a bathroom. On the other side of the bathroom door from the dresser was a comfortable looking chair with a matching ottoman. Beside the chair was a small table with several books stacked on it. Against the wall between the chair and the bed was a low row of book cases. Against the wall opposite the door to the bathroom were the armoire and more book cases.

  


Rather than candles scattered about the room or sconces on the walls, for lights there were numerous lamps hanging from the ceiling giving off a lot of light. The effect was a brightly lit room, despite the fact that the lamps seemed to be something similar to kerosene lamps, with tall, bright white flames.

  


Harry finally turned his eyes to Snape, who had calmly waited while Harry examined his room. He was leaning against the wall beside the bed. Harry was too stunned to appreciate that fact. “This is very nice,” Harry said again, this time completely failing at keeping the surprise from his voice.

  


Snape snorted. “I have had to deal with the Dark Lord for most of my life. Between that and the rain of England, I’m damned sick of the dark and dreary.” He moved away from the wall and walked over to the armoire. As might be expected, when it was opened it proved to be much bigger on the inside than the outside suggested. In fact, Harry would call it a walk in closet rather than an armoire. “Your clothes are on the left side when you walk in. There are drawers in the center of the row for items you might store in a dresser. You may change in the bathroom.”

  


Now that Harry was past his excitement and anticipation of getting to see Snape’s private quarters, Harry finally took a good look at his professor. His hair was wet like he had just gotten out of the shower. _Oh, nice images there._ He was again wearing black slacks with a dress shirt, a deep blue this time. And, like before, the effect was breath-taking. Finishing his appraisal, Harry returned his eyes to Snape’s face to see he had been caught looking.

  


Doing his best to fight off his blush, and somehow succeeding, Harry gave what he hoped passed for a confident smile. Snape abruptly turned away. “Hurry up and pick out your clothes, Potter.”

  


Harry crossed his arms over his chest and waited until Snape looked in his direction again. As soon as he had the older man’s attention he said, “I thought I told you to call me Harry when there’s no one around you have to impress.”

  


“ _Harry_ , will you hurry up so we may leave?”

  


Harry chose to wear the first outfit he had tried on and showed off to Severus. He would never forget that this was the outfit he was wearing the first time he caught Snape looking at him in that hungry way. He changed quickly and they were on their way.

  


***********************************

  


Their second day of shopping, Harry and Severus started out by getting Severus some jeans and t-shirts. Harry sulked a little when Snape refused to return the favor and show Harry the clothes as he tried them on.

  


After that, they went shopping for shoes. Harry, not wanting a repeat of the day before, decided to wait until Snape had his shoes before dragging him along to wait with Harry while Harry picked out shoes. They ended up buying a couple pairs of running shoes (or sneakers; they disagreed on what exactly the correct term was for the shoes), a pair of shoes to wear with their formal clothes and even a pair of hiking boots each.

  


While looking for a store to buy umbrellas, raincoats and other weather related items, they passed a very large bookstore. Harry stopped and looked at it considering. “You know, it couldn’t hurt to just look…maybe buy one or two books…” Considering how many books Harry saw in Snape’s private quarters, Harry didn’t think Snape would refuse his suggestion.

  


Harry was right. After a moment of looking at the bookstore longingly, Snape said, “You’re right. It really couldn’t hurt anything.”

  


Once inside, Harry convinced Snape to give him some money and they went their separate ways. Snape was obviously eager to explore and Harry was hoping to make some purchases without Snape finding out. Harry chose several books each mainly from two sections and bought a few that looked interesting along the way-ones he could show Severus in case he inquired about Harry’s selections.

  


Harry chose several thick, and hopefully comprehensive, tomes from the sexuality section dealing with the mechanics and science of gay sex. He even found a gay man’s version of the Kama Sutra. He also bought quite a few books from the gay romance section. Harry might not be able to do anything about his inexperience, but inexperience was not the same thing as ignorance.

  


*********************************

  


After leaving the bookstore, the two managed to find a store where they purchased the rest of the items the Headmaster had charged them with acquiring. By the time they were done, both were famished.

  


“This way, Harry. I saw the perfect restaurant down a side street.”

  


When they drew near the restaurant Severus had in mind it was Harry’s turn to protest. “You can’t be serious!”

  


“I am quite serious. It was also your idea to let me chose where we eat lunch today. I had to try your pizza. You can give this a try.”

  


This time Snape grabbed Harry’s arm and Harry decided that even if he ended up with food poisoning, this was definitely going to be worth it. Once inside they were seated next to a window with a nice view of a garden kept behind the restaurant (kept exactly for providing the customers with a nice view). Harry let Snape order.

  


Their order arrived and, after a moment of Severus instructing him on how to use chopsticks, Harry tried his first bite of sushi. He decided it wasn’t as bad as he had feared. The rice and seaweed helped with the texture of the raw fish and the flavor was not as strong as he had expected. After swallowing his first bite, he decided Severus’ comment about yesterday’s lunch was appropriate. “It’s not completely awful.” He grinned at Severus.

  


Snape just smirked and continued to coax Harry to try different types of sushi. Harry decided it was a tie as to which was his favorite: the one with crab meat, cream cheese and cucumber or the one with eel. He found he didn’t like the one with just vegetables. He didn’t like the way the carrot tasted with the seaweed.

  


Altogether, it was an extremely pleasant lunch. Harry particularly enjoyed learning where Severus’ had acquired his taste for sushi. Apparently it was the first, and the last, time the Headmaster thought to try to hide his meeting with Snape by meeting in a muggle restaurant. Snape had actually enjoyed the food and for once hadn’t minded the Headmaster’s enthusiasm when the man had had the waiter demonstrate the use of chopsticks and explain about the different types of sushi. The Headmaster, for his part, had taken one bite and then decided he wasn’t very hungry at all. Harry laughed at Snape’s description of the way the Headmaster had turned a little green.

  


The two did everything they could to draw out the meal. They even sat for a while after both were finished eating to continue to talk. Eventually, they could find no more excuses to linger and left the restaurant. Not being able to come up with any more reasons to stay in London, either, they reluctantly headed back to Hogwarts.

  


***************************************

  


Heading back towards Gryffindor Tower, once again in his school robes, Harry thought back over the past two, very enjoyable, days he had spent with Snape. Harry now knew for sure that whatever it was he felt for Snape, it was more than just lust. He wasn’t yet prepared to say that he was in love with the man, but he also knew that falling in love was a distinct possibility.

  


The man had a sharp tongue and was still quite sarcastic, and there was definitely a sharp edge to his humor, but he was intelligent, witty, and damned sexy. They actually found they had a few things in common.

  


Both liked muggle mysteries. They were used to the darker aspects of life and, despite that most might think they had reason enough to want to avoid mysteries where someone inevitably dies, found they enjoyed a good murder mystery. They even agreed that nothing beat Sherlock Holmes novels or anything written by Agatha Christie. They both disliked dancing; Harry because he wasn’t very good at it and Snape because he didn’t like having people in his personal space. Surprisingly, both enjoyed cooking.

  


When Severus let it slip that he secretly enjoyed doing origami, Harry nearly got on his knees to beg to be allowed to watch. The idea of those hands at work drove Harry crazy. Snape, for his part, was interested to find out Harry enjoyed sketching in both ink and charcoal.

  


Even when they disagreed, rather spiritedly, on the best genre of movies, or in Snape’s case plays, it was fun.

  


Harry wondered how Snape felt. From the heated looks Harry got yesterday while trying on clothes and from the number of times today he caught Snape’s eyes on him, Harry was pretty sure the man was at least physically attracted to him. He smiled remembering Snape looking at his ass as Harry bent over to tie the shoes he was trying on. His smile grew when he thought about the number of times he saw Snape eyeing the strip of skin that was occasionally flashed when his shirt rode up.

  


Harry just hoped he didn’t end up falling in love with the man only to find out it was only lust on his professor’s side.

  


***********************************

  


Early in the morning in the middle of the following week, Harry sat outside and waited for Draco to show up. He was reading one of the books he had gotten that weekend, which he had spelled to look like his History of Magic text book to anyone else. Anyone seeing him read _that_ particular book would not ask. Most students had such a hard time making it through the book (it was like the monotonous voice of the professor had infected the book) that any time it looked like a student was making progress they were left strictly alone.

  


When Draco arrived, he immediately asked, “What are you reading now? Don’t tell me you have gotten so far behind on your homework you are trying to write that essay due this week in Charms.”

  


“No.” Harry took turned the book around to the page he had been looking at before taking the spell off.

  


“OH MY GOD!” Draco blushed bright red.

  


Harry laughed so hard he fell over.

  


“What the hell, Harry?” At the use of Harry’s name for the first time, Harry stopped laughing. “Why are you looking at that?”

  


“Well, I realize that my lack of experience could be a problem. Now, as the only one I am interested in seducing has a great deal more experience, I needed to find a way to lessen the gap as much as possible. I figure, just because I have no experience with men doesn’t mean I have to be ignorant of the details.”

  


“You are doing research…in an attempt to _seduce_ our Potions professor…to whom you want to lose your virginity. Tell me, did I get that right?”

  


“Pretty much.”

  


“You seriously want your first time to be with _him_?”

  


Harry gave Draco a serious look. “Draco, there is no guarantee I will survive this war. There are many things a person can’t take with them when they die. And then, there are some things a person doesn’t _want_ to take with them. Who knows if this will be my only chance? And, honestly? It’s more than just being hot for the man. I’m not sure what it is yet, but I know it’s more than just lust.”

  


Draco sighed. “Okay, okay.”

  


“And while we are on the subject of researching this particular topic…” Harry grinned up at Draco, who had yet to sit down. “I was hoping for some first hand facts as well.”

  


“What?! You expect me to tell you…? You must be joking!”

  


“Well, who else am I going to ask? Your fiancé?”

  


Draco glared and then sighed in resignation as he dropped to the ground beside Harry. “No one would ever believe me if I told them I helped Harry Potter seduce our Slytherin Potions professor.”


	24. Time

Over the next month, life was calm for Harry. He had his twice weekly morning meetings with Draco, his evenings in Gryffindor Tower with his Gryffindor friends, homework and Quidditch, and bi-weekly tea sessions with Severus (disguised as detention to keep others from noticing the change in their relationship). He was also, in every spare moment, studying the books he had bought in London. He was extremely busy, but he was also relatively happy.

  


The only thing that kept him from being completely happy was the war. The _Daily Prophet_ was reporting more and more witches and wizards either dead or missing. Severus had been called to three Death Eater meetings. From the time Harry realized Severus had been called until Harry saw him again, Harry didn’t feel like he could take a full breath. He was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of word from the Headmaster.

  


Harry understood the man had a lot to deal with and had taken a great deal of weight onto his shoulders, but how could Harry help if he never got the information he needed? Surely there was something he could do now. Even if the man only got in touch with him to give him an update on how things were coming along with the horcruxes, Harry could accept that.

  


By the second week of April, Harry wasn’t just frustrated, he was starting to get worried. He didn’t know why or how, but he just knew that the war was going to be over, one way or another, by graduation. Harry knew Voldemort wanted Hogwarts. It would be proof that he has won. After all, if he can take Hogwarts from Albus Dumbledore, while Harry Potter was there, then who would stand against him?

  


With so little time, Harry was beginning to worry about how they were going to destroy the horcruxes in time.

  


So when the Headmaster finally summoned Harry to his office, Harry was extremely relieved. That evening after dinner, Harry hurried to the Headmaster’s office. Using the password he had been given, “Ice Mice,” Harry gained access to the stairs to the office. Running up the stairs, then pausing to catch his breath, Harry tried to push his nervousness away. After knocking on the door and receiving a command to enter, Harry finally faced the Headmaster for the first time since their discussion in the Chamber of Secrets.

  


“Harry, do come in. Have a seat. We are only waiting for-” There was a knock at the door. “Ah, that will be Severus. COME IN!”

  


Snape, with his usual grace, entered the room and sat in the chair next to Harry when invited to do so.

  


“Lemon drop, Severus? Harry?”

  


Snape shook his head. “No, thank you, Albus. Although I do suspect this is going to be one of those conversations.”

  


Harry choked back his laugh at this and managed to get out, “No, thank you, Headmaster.”

  


Dumbledore looked back and forth between them, but apparently decided not to ask. “Well, my boys, I’m sure you are both eager to find out what I have learned about the creation sites. I would have discussed this with you sooner, but some other business delayed me.” He graced Harry with a benevolent smile. “It seems the committee has already begun selecting and screening some candidates for you, Harry, my boy.”

  


Harry forced a smile. _You mean to tell me you were delaying attempts to destroy Voldemort to screen marriage candidates, you barmy old bastard?!_

  


“I believe, Albus, that the Dark Lord’s destruction is a bit more of an urgent matter than Potter’s potential bedmates!” Snape said sharply.

  


“Of course, Severus, of course. Well, you should certainly be pleased with my news then. I have discovered the location of two creation sites. Both are in buildings currently occupied by muggles, but they are businesses, so you should be able to gain access fairly easily. By the way, how was the shopping trip? Did you enjoy London?”

  


Harry smiled brightly. “It was great. Professor Snape discovered the most wonderful restaurant. You should have seen it, Headmaster. The entire back wall was made of windows so the customers could see the garden in the back of the building. And the food was excellent! You really should try it some time.” At this point Snape snorted, which turned into a cough. During this speech, Harry wore his most innocent, most Gryffindor expression.

  


“Really, Harry? That’s wonderful.”

  


“I must agree, Albus,” Snape said smoothly. “It was a lovely restaurant and the food was quite delicious.”

  


“High praise, indeed, coming from you, Severus. I really must stopped by this restaurant and give it a try.” The Headmaster beamed at them both.

  


Snape and Harry shared a look and a smirk, quite subtly of course.

  


“In the meantime, I am afraid we must deal with a Dark Lord. As I said, I found the location of two of the creation sites. I think it would be best, boys, if you were to use the time turner to go back a full month. This is definitely enough time to visit the sites, but I also want you to use the time to look for the objects needed to destroy the corresponding horcruxes. Should this take longer than the month the time-turner takes you back I shall have Madame Pomfrey tell people that during a detention, Harry managed to spill potions ingredients and you both will be in the infirmary, in isolation, for an undetermined amount of time.”

  


At this Snape smirked at Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus. He blushed when he turned back and caught the Headmaster’s look of surprise.

  


“Well.” The Headmaster cleared his throat. “Yes, as I was saying. I think this week in class Harry will be given detention. I’m sure, Severus, that you can find a reason to give him an entire weekend’s worth of detention.”

  


Harry gritted his teeth. _Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

  


Unlike in the past, when Snape would have smirked and agreed and taken a sharp jab at Harry, Severus frowned. “Actually, Albus, he has been doing quite well in my class. Perhaps…” He looked thoughtful. “Perhaps, you could delay him at breakfast. If he is sufficiently late I may be able to use that as an excuse. If no one sees the two of you together and you are ‘unavailable’ to confirmed that you were the reason he was late to my class…”

  


The Headmaster’s brows rose in surprise. “Very well, Severus.”

  


“Headmaster, what can you tell us about the location of the two sites? You said they are in buildings that are now muggle shops?”

  


“Muggle businesses, Harry. One is an antique shop in Gloucester. The other is, in fact, an orphanage in Manchester.”

  


“An orphanage?”

  


“Yes, Harry. I would suggest you start there. I have already acquired the horcrux made at that site. The horcrux made at the other site I have not yet acquired, although I have identified it and I believe I know where to find it. I do not think I will have it by the time you two return, however, so it seems wise to focus on the site at the orphanage first.”

  


“Do you know where, specifically, within theses buildings the sites are, Albus?”

  


“No, I’m afraid that is a specific as I was able to get. You are going to have to search the building. It should not be too difficult to tell when you are near. Voldemort used muggle areas for a reason. He did not think any witches or wizards would find the sites there, so he did not use very strong dampening wards to hide the magical signature. The two of you are stronger than just the average witch or wizard, so you should easily be able to detect it. You will simple have to get close enough to it.”

  


Harry put his head into his hands and groaned. Snape smirked at him. “Wishing for those busses again, Potter?”

  


Harry raised his head to look at Severus and, with a completely serious expression, asked, “How good do you figure the chances are if you factor in the Knight Bus?” Snape snorted in amusement.

  


When they turned back to the Headmaster, both had to suppress laughter. _Dumbledore_ was looking at _them_ as if he were worried for their sanity. “Really, boys, I know this has been most difficult, but you both should work on trying to get more sleep.”

  


*************************************

  


That week after Potions, Harry tried to restrain himself from hexing Ron. He told himself, over and over, if he didn’t know what was going on he would probably also be ranting about how unfair Snape was being. As it was Harry just tuned him out (for Ron’s own safety) and thought about the upcoming trip. A whole month away. He had to admit it would be nice, even if he was spending the month on the horcruxes.

  


He would be with Severus, a definite plus. Maybe it was time to try for something a little less subtle. Maybe Harry should make it clear he was interested. Harry contemplated the possibilities all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. He turned his attention back to his surroundings in time to hear Hermione ask, “What’s happened? Why’s Harry look so…cheerful?”

  


“I don’t know. After breakfast, Dumbledore stopped Harry, said he needed to talk to him. Well, Harry ended up being really late to Potions. Snape was angry and said Harry had detention all weekend. After class, I was saying how unfair I thought Snape was and the next thing I know, Harry’s off in his own little world. I’m afraid to ask what he thinking about. You should have seen some of the expressions that crossed his face.”

  


Harry fought hard not to blush, but this time he wasn’t successful. “Sorry, Ron. Just, um, imagining some of the things I could do to Snape.” Harry grinned. _And I would enjoy every minute of having him at my mercy._

  


“Oh,” Ron breathed in relief. “I have to tell you, mate, you had me worried.”

  


“Well, how can he give Harry detention if he was late because he was talking to Dumbledore? Honestly, all Snape would have to do is ask Dumbledore if he had been talking to Harry to know it wasn’t Harry’s fault he was late. I’m sure Dumbledore won’t let him give you detention, Harry.” Hermione’s unfailing belief in Dumbledore sometimes made Harry want to hit her.

  


“Well, I’m sure Dumbledore would be glad to straighten everything out, only he left Hogwarts on business.”

  


“Dumbledore left Hogwarts?”

  


“Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have to get my homework done if I’m to spend the weekend with Snape.”

  


***********************************

  


Friday evening, Harry made his way to Snape’s office. Severus met him at the door and silently waved Harry in. After the door closed behind Harry, Severus placed the locking and silencing charms on the door and led the way to his private quarters. Again, once the door locked behind Harry, Snape set locking and silencing charms on the door. Once he was finished he turned to Harry.

  


“It would seem our trips to London served multiple purposes. We will be traveling back to the morning of our first day in London and using a portkey to go to Manchester. Later, we will use the portkey to return.”

  


“Um, it just occurred to me that by being away for a month…we are going to need to have somewhere to stay.”

  


“Albus again provided us with the funds. He cautioned, however, against certain environments. We will need to stay in places that are quiet and out of the way. That restricts us somewhat, as well as the need to not stay too long in one place.”

  


 _So, we’re supposed to go to a hotel, **together** , and check in for just a few days and then leave. And we need to do this again and again. Man, there are going to be **quite** a few hotel clerks convinced we are having an affair. I wonder how many will think Severus is married and I’m just his boy-toy? Oooo, I wonder how many will guess we’re a student and his professor? _ Harry smirked at the thought of ‘slipping’ and calling Severus ‘professor’ while they are checking in. _Has he even thought about how it’s going to look?_

  


Harry looked at Severus, who was looking a little wary at Harry’s smirk. “We will be able to use these to take whatever we may need for the month,” Severus said and handed Harry the messenger bag from their trip to London. Severus had a more respectable looking overnight bag. Harry continued to smirk when he realized it would look like they were only packed for a few days away. _They are definitely going to think we are having an affair!_

  


They quickly changed into muggle clothes and then packed everything they thought they would need for their time away and stood in Severus’ living room, double checking to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. “I think that’s it, Severus.”

  


Severus, who gave Harry a resigned look at the use of his first name, said, “Yes, I believe it is. Come here, you will have to be closer for me to use the time-turner. And make sure you hold onto your bag.”

  


Harry just put the strap of the messenger bag over his head and moved to stand close to Severus. Severus pulled out the unusual time-turner. Harry leaned closer to get a good look at it. It looked like an hourglass with a black frame that looked to be made of volcanic glass. There were different colored symbols around the base of one end. On the bottom there was a smooth square in the center surrounded by what looked like birds. At the other end a long silver chain was attached.

  


“The different symbols represent the different increments of time. When a symbol is selected the sand in the hourglass changes color to reflect which increment you have selected. It helps prevent mistakes. The smooth section here will display the amount of time you have set to turn. Press the bird with its wings closed to reset it; press the bird with his wings spread to turn the amount of time you have selected. When there is no time set the sand will be white. Do you understand? If you should ever have to use this by yourself for any reason I want you to know how it works.”

  


Harry nodded. “I think I understand, but which symbols represent which amounts of time?”

  


“That’s right, you didn’t take Ancient Runes. Well, I will teach you that later. Right now, we need to leave. We need to have the chain looped around both our necks, so you need to stand a bit closer.”

  


Harry used the opportunity to do some snuggling. Severus just ignored him and looped the chain over their heads and set the time on the time-turner. The world whorled about them until it became a mass of colors and then settled down again. A flick of his wand and Severus check the date. They had arrived. After putting the time-turner away, Severus pulled out the portkey and they left Hogwarts, headed for Manchester.


	25. Manchester

Harry and Severus arrived in Manchester in an alleyway between two tall stone fences, each of which surrounded a very large private residence. Harry looked around and sighed in resignation. “I get the feeling it’s going to be a long walk.”

  


“Standing here complaining about it is not going to get us there any faster.” With that, Severus walked towards the end of the alley.

  


As Harry adjusted the strap of the messenger bag where it crossed over his chest, he had a thought. “Uh, Severus, we should probably get a room for the night first. It would look a bit odd for us to show up carrying an overnight bag.”

  


“We can see if we find anything along the way.”

  


The two walked for a while in companionable silence. _This is kind of nice. Going for a walk together, no pressure to fill the silence._ Thinking of his friends, Harry shook his head. _No incessant talking, no lecturing on the architecture of this building or that. I never realized before that being able to be quiet together was something so…important._

  


The two ended up choosing a nice, quiet looking inn. It was back from the road a bit and hidden by trees, but the sign seemed promising. Standing in the foyer, looking around and waiting for someone to come to the desk, Harry leaned close to Severus and whispered, “This looks nice. It’s quiet, looks comfortable, and it’s clean. What do you think?”

  


When Severus turned to look around the foyer again, Harry, who was still standing close, looped his arm through Severus’ arm. Severus looked down and frowned at him, but it was no where near his usual glare. Harry, who had noticed the desk clerk approaching, remembered his thoughts just before they had left Hogwarts.

  


As soon as the clerk was close enough to hear, Harry cuddled up to Severus and asked, “How long to you think we will be able to stay, Professor? I hope no one notices we are gone, but I doubt anyone will figure out we are together.” Harry smiled up at Severus. To the clerk it looked like a sweet, adoring smile. The clerk blushed and cleared his throat. Harry pretended to be surprised.

  


“Welcome. What can I do for you today?” The clerk blushed brighter. He was probably only a few years older than Harry.

  


Severus gave Harry an exasperated look before turning to the clerk. “We’d like two rooms for the next week.” Harry pouted and sulked.

  


The clerk flicked his eyes to Harry then back to Severus. He hesitated a moment and then said, “Well, we are booked up with a tour group coming through soon. We really only have one room left for the amount of time you are requesting.”

  


Severus closed his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. While his eyes were closed the clerk quickly sent Harry a wink. Harry’s eyes widened and then he gave the clerk a huge, bright smile. Both sobered just as Severus lowered his hand. “At least tell me it has two beds.”

  


“Yes, sir,” the clerk said, before sending Harry a knowing look. “It has two queen sized beds.”

  


Severus looked at Harry for a moment and then said, “Difficult brat.” Turning back to the clerk, he pulled out his wallet. “We’ll take it.”

  


After putting their bags in their room and using a little magic to make some minor adjustments to their clothes to allow them to hide their wands on them, Harry and Severus started out for the orphanage.

  


************************************

  


Walking down the sidewalk, Harry tried to think of ways to gain access to an orphanage. Soon, however, his mind was drifting down other paths. “Hey, Severus. Have you ever thought about having kids?”

  


Severus, the man who moved so smoothly and gracefully that Harry had often thought it couldn’t be natural, tripped over absolutely nothing and almost fell face first on the concrete. He was able to catch himself at the last moment, which was a good thing since Harry had been too stunned by this unprecedented action to react. “What?!”

  


“I said, have you ever thought about having kids?”

  


“Harry, even before I graduated from Hogwarts I was dealing with the Dark Lord. Then I was a spy during the first war; after that I had to deal with the repercussions of my roll as a Death Eater; and now there’s another war going on and I am spying again and this time I will probably not survive. The only thoughts I have had about children have involved lamenting the stupidity of the students I am teaching.” This speech was made in a cold, clear voice with Severus staring straight ahead the entire time.

  


Harry was silent for a minute and he tried to convince himself to leave it alone. Finally, though, he just had to know. “Well, now that we are on the subject, would you ever want kids?” Harry held his breath. He managed to make the question sound casual, but for some reason Severus’ answer was extremely important to him.

  


“As I said, I will probably not survive this war, so it is an irrelevant question.”

  


Harry stopped and pulled Severus around to face him. “Stop saying you are going to die! And stop being difficult. Let’s try this. Picture this: the war’s over, we won, you’re alive and well and everyone knows you were one of the good guys. You are _finally_ free to live your life. Now, in this situation, do you want kids?”

  


“My life has not been such that I would know how to be a father, much less a good one,” Severus said shortly.

  


“So, what? My family life was horrible. Do you think I will be a bad father?” Severus just frowned at him. “Besides, that’s not what I asked. I asked if you would _want_ kids.”

  


Severus pulled his arm away and turned and began walking again. “Children are a dream I have long since given up, even before I fell in with the Dark Lord.”

  


Harry hurried to catch up. “Again, that doesn’t answer my question. Do you _want_ kids?”

  


Severus was silent for so long Harry began to suspect he wasn’t going to answer the question. Suddenly, without stopping or looking at Harry, he said, “Yes.”

  


Harry, having finally gotten an answer to his question, allowed the silence to last until they reached the orphanage.

  


*********************************

  


Harry and Severus stopped on the sidewalk outside the orphanage. It was a solid brick building with a very institutional feel. “So, any ideas, Severus?”

  


“Without more information, there is little we can do but walk up there and knock on the door.”

  


Harry nodded. “Just what I was thinking.”

  


Walking up to the door side by side, Harry moved subtly closer to Severus. By the time they were on the stoop and Severus was reaching up to knock on the door, their shoulders were touching.

  


When the door opened, both Harry and Severus looked down at the little elderly lady with bright blue hair who had answered the door. “Yes, can I help you?”

  


Harry stammered out, “Um, uh, you see, er, we-that is to say-” Severus rolled his eyes at Harry’s lack of eloquence. Before he could step into the conversation, however, the woman beamed up at them.

  


Wearing a huge smile and looking absolutely delighted, she said, “Oh, this is precious. Oh, I’ll help you any way I can. Do come in. Please, come in.”

  


After exchanging a look, Harry and Severus stepped into the foyer of the orphanage. They turned to the woman and found her still smiling at them, though this time her eyes were a little misty.

  


“Oh, you two make such a lovely couple. I suspect it’s difficult to find someone who won’t judge you. Well, no wonder you were so hesitant to tell me why you are here. In this day and age, you would think people would celebrate and appreciate love in all its forms. And wanting to add a child to your family. Ah, such a lovely young couple. Well, don’t worry about me, dears. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of with me.”

  


Severus stared at the woman, incredulous. Before he could find his voice, Harry grabbed his arm and, as was quickly becoming a habit, snuggled close. “Thank you so much. You don’t know what it means to us to meet someone who thinks we are capable of being good parents.” He gave her his Gryffindor-innocent smile. He felt Severus tense and pinched his side to keep him quiet. His smile grew wider when he felt Severus give a little jump at the action.

  


“Yes, there are those who would certainly be horrified at the thought of us raising a child together,” Severus added, dryly.

  


Harry smothered his laughter. He opened his eyes wide. “And Severus here is a professor!” He shook his head. “It’s difficult to believe people would give a professor such a hard time about wanting to raise a child.”

  


The woman nodded her head. “Indeed. What do you teach young man?”

  


“Chemistry.” Harry smiled, proud of himself for the quick translation of Potions into a muggle equivalent. The woman, however, interpreted it as pride for his boyfriend’s profession.

  


“How you met is it, dear?” She smiled gently and chuckled at Harry’s blush. “Well, young man, the fact that you are serious enough about each other to want to commit to a family with him is enough to convince me to overlook that bit of information.” She winked at them, then sobered. “You do realize what you are getting into with a child, don’t you?”

  


Harry nodded. “We don’t have much practical experience with small children or infants, but we recognize there will be a lot of hard work involved.”

  


“And you are ready to commit to this so young?”

  


Harry gave her a serious look. “My parents died when I was an infant. I was placed with relatives who were…unpleasant. It has always been my wish to have a loving family of my own.” Harry was looking into the woman’s eyes and so missed the look Severus gave him at these words.

  


The woman nodded. “I really can’t think of a better couple to raise children.” She sniffled a bit. “Why don’t I give you a tour?”

  


“That would be lovely,” Severus said graciously.

  


“Let’s start with-”

  


“Miss Ida! Miss Ida! Lisa has locked herself in the closet again and Tommy got his head stuck in the railing again!”

  


“Oh, dear! I’m sorry, my dears, but this could take a while. Perhaps you would like to look around for a bit while you wait? I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to stay out of the left wing of the second floor. Guests are not allowed in that area.”

  


“MISS IDA!”

  


“Oh, dear.” The woman hurried off.

  


As soon as she was out of hearing, Severus turned to Harry. “What possessed you to go along with her madness?”

  


“How can you ask that? What more prefect opportunity are we going to have than this?”

  


Severus glared and grumbled a bit more, then said, “It would be quickest to search systematically. I suggest we start at either the top or bottom floor and work our way through the rooms.”

  


“I would say start with the basement, but that seems too obvious.”

  


Severus sighed. “Let’s start with this floor and move up. With children around, a place like a basement will be difficult to get into. There is no reason to waste time trying to get in there when we may find what we are looking for somewhere else.”

  


*********************************

  


They were standing at the bottom of the stairs to the attic when they finally found what they were looking for. They felt the subtle pulsing of magic drifting down the stairs towards them. “The attic? Really? I never would have thought that was Voldemort’s style.”

  


Severus rolled his eyes at Harry’s comment. “We will have to be careful. The Dark Lord will have set protective wards in place. Perhaps not any as strong as what he used with the horcruxes, but there will be some nonetheless.”

  


They moved slowly up the stairs. Reaching the door to the attic, Severus searched carefully but he could not find any evidence that the door was warded.

  


“Well, I wouldn’t think so,” Harry said thoughtfully when Severus told him this. “The muggles might take an interest if they couldn’t gain access to the attic. It will probably be a hidden room, like with the Chamber of Secrets.”

  


Opening the door and stepping into the attic, they found themselves in a dark, dusty room. Harry felt around beside the door for the light switch. When the lights came on, they faced several boxes pushed against one wall, neatly labeled, several large broken items of furniture, and lots and lots of dust. Taking one step further into the room sent up a cloud of dust and sent Harry into a coughing fit.

  


Once he could talk, Harry said, “Well, this is going to be fun.” He grimaced.

  


“Perhaps…” Severus looked around carefully, then stepped inside and closed the door behind them. He pulled out his wand and performed a quick spell. Suddenly all of the dust was gone.

  


Harry grabbed Severus’ wand arm and said, “What are you doing?! Aren’t we supposed to not be using magic?”

  


“Yes, but I doubt the Dark Lord would tolerate such things should he ever decide to return and I have seen him use that particular spell before. Not for something quite so harmless, but…Anyway, I thought he would probably make a few exceptions to his wards. Especially for something like a cleaning charm. If the wards targeting cleaning charms, it might draw attention to what the Dark Lord wanted to keep hidden. There is also the fact that I believe we are still far enough from the wards to have to worry.”

  


Harry listened to all of the reasons Severus felt it safe to use that charm and then shook his head. “You just decided to risk it because you didn’t want to be killed by the dust before we even made it to the creation site.” He grinned when Severus just sniffed dismissively. “Well, let’s find it then.”


	26. Injuries

Harry and Severus followed the pulse of magic to a bare wall in a dark corner. While Severus worked on trying to identify wards without using the more common detection spells and tried not to trigger any wards in the process, Harry looked around for anything snake related. He thought they might gain access to the creation site in a manner similar to how he was able to get into the Chamber of Secrets. If Voldemort used Parseltongue to protect the information about the creation sites, there was no reason he wouldn’t use it again to prevent others from gaining access to the site in the first place.

  


When Severus stepped back, Harry noticed an image of a snake seemed to be burned on the baseboard along the stretch of wall that they could feel the magic coming from. Leaning down to get a closer look, Harry decided it couldn’t hurt to try Parseltongue. “ **Open up!** ” He had to jump back to avoid being hit when the wall quickly swung open.

  


“Well, that was easy!” Harry said in surprise.

  


“Considering some of the wards I was able to dismantle, I assure you, it was not.” Severus drawled before moving to the newly created doorway.

  


Considering they had seen the creation site in the Chamber of Secrets, they should have known what to expect, and yet at the first look Harry had to fight down the bile rising in the back of his throat. They looked into a room that seemed to be made of stone. The walls and floor were covered in magical symbols and diagrams. To one side there were rows of shelves above a long wooden table. Against the far wall were bookshelves, mostly empty. In the center of the room on the floor was a circular diagram drawn in a black substance in the center of which were several large bloodstains and parts of a skeleton. The person murdered to create this horcrux did not die an easy death.

  


Harry took several deep breaths and looked at Severus. Severus’ face was expressionless and cold. Harry swallowed and for the briefest of moments pressed his face to Severus’ shoulder. Then he straightened and pushed away as much of his disgust, horror and revulsion as he could.

  


He stepped into the room and looked for a way to light the candles. Moving carefully and trying not to disturb anything, Harry saw a box of matches lying on the wooden table. Severus was examining the room and trying to find and dismantle wards. Harry shrugged and grabbed for the matches. Severus looked over in time to see Harry reach out. He rushed over to Harry, yelling, “NO!”

  


Harry’s hand brushed across the box of matches as Severus tackled him to the floor. There was a flare of light and then flames shot through the air where Harry had been standing a moment before.

  


Harry lay on the hard, cold floor under Severus and tried to catch his breath. He supposed he could blame the close call and the tackle for his state of breathlessness, but Harry had had too many close calls to really be all that worried about one more. Anything he survived wasn’t too big a deal. Anything he came away from without any injuries was nothing at all. And while the tackle could have been to blame, Harry had managed to catch some of his weight on his hands and so managed to not get the breath knocked out of him.

  


No, it was the feel of Severus’ body pressing into his that had him breathless. That nicely defined chest pressing against his back, those lean legs tangled with his own. Harry shivered, and not because of the cold. Severus’ hips were pressed against his and, Harry wiggled a little, yes Severus seemed to be enjoying this position as much as Harry.

  


“Are you okay?” Severus’ dark voice was rough and Harry shivered again. Then Harry was treated to the ultimate torment. Those hands, those wicked, sinful hands that Harry was obsessed with, began to stroke over his body. Harry tried to hold back, but when those hands slowly stroked over his sides he moaned.

  


“Harry? Where are you hurt?”

  


 _Well, between the cold, hard floor and my tight jeans the most painful part of me right now is…_

  


“HARRY?!”

  


“Sev…just-”

  


“Did you just call me _Sev?!_ ” Harry could _hear_ the frown accompanying that question.

  


“Can’t…breathe…so, deal…with…it…” As much as Harry was enjoying the position, Severus’ full weight was pressing down on him and Harry’s hands were underneath him in a very uncomfortable position.

  


“Oh.” Those wonderful hands stopped stroking and Harry bit back a whimper. Severus stood and reached down to pull Harry up. Harry winced as the movement caused his tight jeans to constrict painfully around a very sensitive portion of his anatomy. Severus frowned at Harry’s wince. “Where are you hurt?”

  


While Harry had considered making his interest clear, he didn’t think this the appropriate time, or especially the place, to do so. Instead, he started to brush his hands together and stopped when he realized they were scraped raw. He held his hands up to Severus. Severus frowned down at Harry’s hands.

  


“I think I have something in my bag back at the room that will help with that. For now, we need to finish up here. And you need to be more careful.”

  


“I know, I know. I just wasn’t thinking. I mean, a box of matches…” Harry shook his head.

  


They went back to looking over the room. They decided to take a chance and leave the door to the secret room open rather than to try to use a spell to light the candles. This meant, however, that they did not have an enclosed space in which they could use the time-turner. They needed to hurry before they were caught.

  


They set off three more wards before Harry found what he needed. Fortunately, they were both spared serious injuries, though they had both ended up with scrapes and bruises. It was only when Harry examined the items on the shelves and removed a plain wooden box that they had what they had come for. In the box, Harry found a book detailing the ritual used to create the horcrux.

  


As they had already spent too much time in the attic, Harry just grabbed the book and they left, taking care to seal up the room once again. Harry was glad he wouldn’t be standing in that room when he had to read that book. He shuddered at the thought.

  


Finally they left the attic behind them. At the foot of the stairs to the attic they heard footsteps coming their way. “Severus, quick-” Harry started to tell him to shrink the book and put it in his pocket, but he had already put his wand away and the footsteps were too close. Thinking quickly, Harry stepped up to Severus and wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to Severus’. As the footsteps entered the hallway they were in and stopped a short distance away, Harry slipped the book into the back of Severus’ pants and pulled his shirt (which had come untucked when they dodged one particularly nasty trap) down to cover it. That taken care of, Harry settled in to enjoy the kiss.

  


He moved his arms up around Severus’ neck and teasingly flicked his tongue out and across Severus’ lips. Severus growled and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. Harry couldn’t-didn’t even try to-stop his moan as Severus’ tongue invaded his mouth. Just like in Harry’s dreams, the kiss was hot and intense. Nothing else mattered but that kiss.

  


Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Severus. Their tongues caressed and stroked and dueled. Harry’s tongue eagerly followed Severus’ tongue back into his mouth and Harry moaned again at the taste. Finally, reluctantly, they parted to breathe.

  


For a moment, they just stood there, panting and staring at each other. Harry loved the hot, hungry look in Severus’ eyes. His expression was fierce, intense. He looked like he was about to _ravish_ Harry, and Harry loved it. Then and there Harry decided that just seducing Severus was not going to be enough. No, he planned to do whatever it took to see **that** look as much as possible. Preferably preceding an actual ravishment.

  


“Whoo!” They turned to see Miss Ida fanning herself. “I must admit, that was quite hot, my dears. Hoo!” Harry blushed. She grinned. “Now, I’m thinking you might not be wanting me to ask where you two had gotten off to for such long time.”

  


Harry blushed brighter. Miss Ida frowned when she got a closer look at them. “Are you two alright? Not playing too rough I hope. You need to remember to choose a safe word, dear.” _Oh, my god. She didn’t just say that!_ Severus made a sort of choked, gurgling sound.

  


“Um.” Harry cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, no. I wanted to look upstairs and, well, I’m afraid I’m a bit clumsy. About halfway up I tripped over my own feet. Severus tried to catch me, but we both ended up at the bottom of the stairs.”

  


“Oh, dear! You’re not hurt too badly are you?”

  


“No, but I think we will probably have to come back some other time. I should take Harry home and get him cleaned up.”

  


“Well, of course. Let me walk you down.”

  


************************************

  


After getting back to their room, luckily without being seen, Severus directed Harry to take a shower while he looked for the potion for Harry’s hands. Harry took a quick, hot shower and, after a moment’s thought and with a wicked grin, he stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his hips.

  


Once more Harry was treated to that hungry look that spoke of impending ravishment and he had a brief moment of hope that he was about to be pounced on. Then, Severus tightened his grip on the vial in his hand and regained his control. Harry’s only consolation was that it seemed a difficult fight for control.

  


“If you will sit down, I can put this on your hands.” Severus’ words were terse.

  


Harry ignored the chair Severus gestured towards and sat on the edge of one of the beds and held up his hands, injured palms facing up. Severus glared at Harry and it was a full minute before he approached.

  


The entire time Severus worked, neither spoke. Harry liked to think Severus was concentrating on his task so intently because he was trying not to be tempted by Harry’s body. Harry, for his part, was too busy enjoying the sight of those hands at work. It turned out it was a salve, not a potion, that Severus had for Harry. Harry enjoyed the warm feel of a palm against the back of his hand while the other applied the salve. Harry moved back and forth between hope and fear that Severus would notice his growing erection.

  


When he was done, Severus quickly stood and turned away to put the salve back into his bag. Harry looked at his back and said. “You may as well leave it out. Take your shower and I’ll return the favor. I know you have to have a nasty scrape on your back from dodging that trap on the bookcase.”

  


Severus gave him an unreadable look, then nodded his head once before going to take a shower. While he was in the bathroom, Harry quickly got dressed. He had a little trouble when he was trying to put his jeans on. He finally had to think of Filch walking in on him half dressed like this to get his erection to subside enough to pull his jeans up.

  


He heard the bathroom door open as he was pulling his shirt over his head. He heard a gasped and smirked to himself. He was careful to clear the smirk from his face before Severus saw it. Looking over at him, Harry had to smother a gasp of his own. It had been quite a while since Harry had walked into Severus’ office and caught his first look at his professor’s bare chest. He certainly hadn’t forgotten how gorgeous the man was, but memory was a pale imitation. Even the bruises covering his left side couldn’t mar the sight.

  


It was the thought of those bruises that brought Harry back to the moment. He frowned and gestured for Severus to turn around so that he could see his back. Severus raised an eyebrow and turned. Harry couldn’t decide if it was his natural grace or if the man was doing a little teasing of his own, but that turn nearly had Harry pouncing…or begging.

  


Then Harry saw just how bad the injury was. This time he did gasp. “Why did you insist on looking at my hands when you were obviously much more seriously injured?! Come here. You are going to have to either stand or lie on the bed so I can reach everything. Where did you put that vial of salve?”

  


“I have had many worse injuries than this.”

  


“Yeah, and I’ve had much worse than some scraps on my hands. Now, where-here it is.” Harry frowned at him. “Come here.”

  


Severus slowly walked over and stood in front of Harry, who had resumed his seat on the edge of the bed. He turned his back and began to give instructions for applying the salve. “Make sure to apply it-”

  


“In the direction the scrape is running. This salve also works for bruises, but on bruises you apply it in small circles. When you spend about half of each school year in the infirmary, you tend to pick up some things. I actually spent a lot of time lying around. In an effort to try to keep from going out of my mind with boredom, I used to watch as Madame Pomfrey helped others. It was pretty funny when professors had to come in there. You guys complain worse than the students sometimes.”

  


“I would think, with as much experience as you have with injuries, that you would want to become a healer rather than an Auror. You certainly seem to have an affinity for it.” This last bit was said almost grudgingly, in a rough voice. Harry blinked. It certainly wasn’t something he had ever considered before. Before he could reply to that, however, Severus continued. “And you most certainly have never seen me in the infirmary. I do _not_ complain worse than any student.” He sniffed disdainfully.

  


Harry smothered a chuckle at just how cute that was. _God…cute, sexy, funny, intelligent. How am I supposed to resist this man?_


	27. Unexpected Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this site doesn't seem to like itallics. Almost the entire dream sequence in this chapter and in a previous chapter were supposed to be mostly in itallics with a few words not in itallics. I don't know how to fix this so I hope you can over look it.

After getting cleaned up, Harry and Severus decided to go for a walk and try to find somewhere to get some lunch. They both wanted to take a bit of a break before Harry tried to tackle Voldemort’s book.

  


They ended up eating lunch at a nice little outdoor café. It was a quiet meal, but Harry enjoyed it immensely-especially the way Severus looked in the sunlight. Harry knew how gorgeous he looked in firelight and candlelight, but he hadn’t really had as many opportunities to appreciate the man in sunlight.

  


After lunch, Harry decided to stop and buy a some notebooks, muggle pens, and even a few highlighters. He had found it easier to study when he used muggle notebooks to organize some of the information from his classes. With NEWTs coming up and these trips away, Harry figured he would need all the help he could get with studying.

  


Getting back to the room, Harry and Severus both sat at the table next to the window. They decided to open the curtains and let some sun in. While Harry started working on Voldemort’s book, Severus pulled out several books and set them on the table in front of him before choosing one and beginning to read. Apparently he had come prepared to spend hours waiting for Harry to work on the notes Voldemort left.

  


After a couple of hours, Harry slammed the book down and stood up to stretch. Severus looked up at the noise. “Is there a problem?”

  


“Yes! I may be able to read Parseltongue, but that doesn’t help much! It’s like he wrote in some sort of code or something!” Harry paced, trying to work off some of his frustration.

  


Severus frowned and watched him for a minute. “Perhaps if you could translate it, I could help you.”

  


Harry shook his head. “I don’t think I could read it and write English. It’s sometimes hard for me to tell the difference between the two.”

  


“Do you think you could read it out loud in English? If so, I can write down what you say. After we have the entire book translated, then we can worry about trying to understand it.”

  


Harry stopped pacing and thought about it. “Yeah, I might be able to do it. I’m not sure how fast I could do it, but it might work.”

  


Severus put his books away as Harry walked to the table and sat back down. Harry frowned then got up and retrieved one of the muggle notebooks and a muggle pen, then handed them to Severus. “This will probably work better than parchment and a quill.”

  


They worked for hours on the translation. Sometimes, Severus would have to stop Harry and point out that he had slipped into Parseltongue. Sometimes they had to stop for a few minutes to let Harry rest his voice and get something to drink. As Harry had warned, it was slow going.

  


Finally, Harry had had enough for the night. “Let’s call it a night and grab dinner in the dining room downstairs. I don’t think I can work on this any more tonight.”

  


Downstairs in the dining room, they waited for a bit for their table, which surprised them as it didn’t seem particularly busy. When Harry saw the table they were being led to he looked back at their waitress in surprise. When she winked at him, he finally noticed her resemblance to the desk clerk that had giving them their room. _Must be his sister_.

  


They were seated at a table next to a window. The table had two candles in the middle and the whole set up was extraordinarily romantic. Harry returned the waitress’s wink and started to sit down. Severus, wearing a resigned look, stepped up behind him and pushed his chair in for him. Harry gave him a huge grin.

  


Severus sat down across from Harry and they both turned to the waitress. She was wearing a dreamy look and started when they turned back to her. After taking their drink orders, she promised to return soon.

  


“This is nice, don’t you think?” Harry asked innocently.

  


“Quite,” Severus drawled, giving Harry a look that said he wasn’t fooling anyone. Harry grinned at him again.

  


The entire dinner was incredibly romantic. Severus chose a lovely wine for the dinner. They talked quietly, Harry still shocked at just how easy it was between them. For desert they had a lovely tiramisu. Harry had never heard of it before and he absolutely loved it. He moaned at his first taste. He was enjoying it so much, he didn’t notice right away that Severus was giving him that _You-will-be-ravished_ look Harry loved. When he finally noticed, his breath caught in his throat.

  


Severus was leaning back in his chair taking a sip of his wine. Harry, feeling quite sexy with a gorgeous man looking at him that way, slowly licked his spoon. He was rewarded by a flare of heat in Severus’ eyes at the action.

  


Harry continued to thoroughly enjoy his desert. When it was time to leave he made sure to walk in front of Severus, taking a quick peek to make sure Severus was enjoying the view. He was, his eyes roaming over Harry’s jeans. Harry turned back around. _I have to remember to thank Draco when we get back._

  


The closer they got to the room the more nervous Harry felt. His stomach muscles were clenched tight with anticipation and excitement. _Romantic dinner, hot, hungry looks. I couldn’t ask for a better set up._

  


Harry walked into their room and turned with a shy smile, only to watch in disbelief as Severus walked over to the table and buried himself in the books he had brought with him. Harry stared at him, incredulous. Severus just completely ignored him. Harry finally shook his head and went to his bag and grabbed a pair of black silk sleep pants. He took another look at Severus, who just turned a page in the book he was reading, and then he stormed into the bathroom.

  


 _Damn, difficult, **stubborn** BASTARD!_ Harry’s thoughts were very much of an unflattering nature as he got ready for bed. His movements gave away his growing anger. Stepping out of the bathroom he gave Severus another look and was again ignored. _Fine! Be that way. I’ll just have to try harder!_

  


Harry went to his bag and brought out one of the gay romances he had bought in London. He had gone back and forth on whether or not to bring any of those books, but in the end he decided he didn’t care if he was caught reading a gay romance. He didn’t even consider bringing one of the more instructional type of book. He could claim to be reading the romance because he secretly liked them. The others just shouted ‘inexperienced.’

  


Harry stretched out on one of the beds and began reading. After a couple hours, he was too tired to go on. The book had turned out to be pretty good and he didn’t want to stop reading, but his eyes were especially tired after working on Voldemort’s notes earlier in the day. He looked over. _Doesn’t look like he will be going to bed anytime soon_. Harry glared at Severus, who was taking notes on whatever it was he was reading. Feeling quite grumpy, Harry put a bookmark in his book, set it on the nightstand, and got under his covers. He reached over and put his glasses on top of his book. _Maybe before we go back we can visit an optometrist. If nothing else, Hermione said I might be able to get contacts._

  


Turning onto his stomach and turning his head away from Severus, Harry tried to sleep. It wasn’t long before he drifted off. Not surprising as they had left Friday after dinner and arrived this morning. Add to that dodging traps laid by Voldemort and Harry was surprised he had managed to stay up as late as he had. He was welcomed into sleep by one of his favorite dreams…

  
 __

Harry walked down the dark corridor in Hogwarts’ dungeons, filled with anticipation. He came to a door, gave the password, and entered an office. Another door, another password, and he was there, in that inviting living room. He looked towards the sofa and found what he had come for. There, asleep with an open book resting on his chest, was the Potions Master. Harry walked forward quietly.

  


As he reached out to put the book away, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and tug. He sprawled on top of the very awake man. The book was put aside. “And what do you think you are doing?” Harry shivered at the sound of the dark, velvety voice. He watched as the man underneath him raised an eyebrow. “You are determined not to tell me then?” A wicked smile followed the question.

  


Suddenly, Harry was no longer sprawled atop his professor, he was being carried in his arms. Before he could struggle, not that he would have, he was tossed onto the bed. He watched as his gorgeous professor stripped. “I shall just have to persuade you to share your secrets with me.” Harry was graced with another wicked smile.

  


Without warning, Harry was pounced on by a very naked man. His teasing, half-hearted struggles provided little deterrence. Soon, both were naked. Tonight he saw a new look on his professor’s face as the man looked at his body. This look left no doubt in Harry’s mind that he was about to be thoroughly ravished.

  


Harry took his turn looking at the sexy man above him. His features, too harsh to be traditionally handsome, were fierce and sexy. His body was lean, muscular, wiry. His chest was nicely defined without being overly muscular. Harry felt the lean legs on each side of his own. And in between…Harry moaned. Long, hard and all for him. He moaned again. He wanted to touch, but when he tried he found his hands pinned to the bed on either side of his head. He whimpered.

  


Lips pressed to his own, gently, teasingly, as Severus lowered his body along Harry’s. At the feel of their hard cocks brushing against each other, Harry arched and groaned. He pressed his lips firmly against the ones teasing him. In response, the lips devoured him. His bottom lip was nibbled until he gasp. A tongue flicked once, tracing the slightly parted seam of his lips before slipping into his mouth, invading, plundering, claiming.

  


His hands were released and those wicked, wonderful hands started mapping out the lines of his body. They stroked across his shoulders, slid up along his neck, traced the outer shells of his ears, before moving back down across his chest. He felt light, quick flicks on his nipples before the hands moved to his sides and slid down to his waist, to his hips, down along the outsides of his thighs.

  


Harry moved restlessly. It was torture. Too little, too slow. He needed more. When those sweet lips left his own, letting them breathe, Harry began to beg.

  


The hands grew firmer, the lips trailed down the side of his neck. Then a tongue trailed back up to lick the shell of his ear. As those hands god, those wicked hands…more _caressed his chest and finally moved to his nipples (pinching, flicking) Severus started whispering wicked, naughty things in his dark purring voice._

  


Harry let his hands roam that lean body. He ran his hands through Severus’ shoulder length black hair. Harry gripped his shoulders, stroked his hands down his back, delighting in the play of muscles under skin. He arched his body to bring their erections into closer contact and was rewarded with a low growl in his ear.

  


It was hot, so hot.

  


Suddenly, Harry was flipped onto his stomach. He groaned as his still untouched prick rubbed against the silky comforter underneath him. His lover lowered himself on top of Harry again, this time letting almost all of his weight rest on Harry. Harry gave a long moan at the feel of that hard body against his own, of the feel of that hard cock almost where he wanted it. After one more, particularly wicked, whisper into his ear Severus began kissing down the side of his neck. Those kisses continued down across his shoulders, down his back. He tried to move his hips and get some more friction on his aching cock. Those wicked, evil _hands held his hips still._

  


Harry wriggled a bit more and managed to move just a bit despite the hands on his hips. He felt a light smack on his ass before he was pulled up onto his hands and knees. The licks and kisses continued down his back. Harry gasped then groaned as he realized what his lover had planned.

  


Those sweet lips paused in the small of his back, teasing him, while Severus’ hair tickled his hips. Harry begged again. Please, please, please. Oh, god. **Please!** _He heard a dark chuckle behind him and then he felt a tongue. It licked a small circle in the small of his back before (_ finally _) moving down. The warm, wet tongue licked a few slow circles around Harry’s opening, teasing him again, before touching where Harry was aching for it._

  


As that tongue moved into him, Harry threw his head back and let out a loud groan. He moved one hand to touch himself (he had resisted as long as he could). Just as he gripped his aching prick, the tongue disappeared and his hand was slapped away. “Ah-ah-ah! Do you want me to stop so you can finish all by yourself?” The teasing note in that dark voice almost pushed Harry over the edge.

  


“No, no, no. I won’t do it again! _” Harry wailed. He whimpered when that sinful tongue returned. He clutched the comforter tightly in his hands to keep from touching himself._

  


His dark lover pushed his tongue as deep as it would go and then began to fuck Harry with his tongue. Harry moaned almost constantly. He moved his hips back, trying to get it deeper. Oh, god, oh god ohgod! _Harry gasped when a finger pushed in beside the tongue. Oh, it was so good._

  


Severus kept going for several minutes, gradually adding a second and then a third finger. Harry had to fight to keep from touching himself. It was only the thought that Severus would stop that kept his hands gripped around the comforter. Then Severus pulled his tongue and fingers away. “Nooooo! _” Harry moaned at the retreat._

  


He gasped when something much larger pushed against his opening. The gasp turned into a groan as Severus’ slick cock slid inside him. Harry relaxed and felt his body accept the invasion. A few slow thrusts and then Severus was buried as deep in Harry’s body as he could go, their hips pressed tight together. They both groaned at the exquisite feeling.

  


After giving Harry a moment to adjust, Severus began to move. At first he would only use slow, deep thrusts no matter how much Harry begged. Then he changed his angle slightly and Harry gasp and then groaned. Severus chuckled into his ear. “There?”

  


Harry could only moan. Severus began thrusting harder and faster, hands gripping Harry’s hips so tightly Harry knew he would have bruises. They were both breathing hard, panting for breath.

  


Then Severus reached a hand around Harry’s body and took a firm hold of Harry’s neglected cock. At the first touch, Harry exploded. He would have screamed if he had had the breath. Instead, he let out a long moan as pulse after pulse of his release left him, coating Severus’ hand and the bed underneath.

  


The contractions of Harry’s body pulled Severus’ orgasm from him. He groaned in Harry’s ear as he spilt himself inside Harry. Harry’s orgasm became even more intense at the feel of the warm waves of his lover’s release inside him.

  


As they lay there together trying to catch their breath…the dream faded away.

  


Harry drifted awake. Quickly and quietly he performed the cleaning charm. The room was dark. Harry looked over at the other bed. It was empty, though it looked like Severus had slept in it. He looked around the room and saw the bathroom light on. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or disappointed.

  


Ever since he had realized his attraction to Severus, Harry had been having incredible dreams. It certainly didn’t take him long to realize his mystery lover from the night of his oral exam was Severus. The dreams were so good when he dreamed of Severus, Harry made sure to close the curtains and put a silencing charm on his bed every night. He didn’t mind the good natured teasing the other boys indulged in when they overheard him those first few nights, but Harry was worried he would slip one night and they would hear him call out Severus’ name. He definitely didn’t want to have to deal with the fallout of that one.

  


The dreams came almost every night and there wasn’t a night he had had one of those dreams that he didn’t have an intense orgasm. It was almost like he was trying to make up for his years in denial. Before he realized he was gay, Harry had had only a few erotic dreams. Usually the only ones that did it for him involved vague mystery lovers giving him a blow job. Actually, that was pretty much the only kind of fantasy that had got him off, whether he was dreaming or trying to jerk off.

  


And he probably should have suspected his preferences much sooner with his lack of response to the naughty magazines some of the other boys in his dorm had snuck in. Or maybe when he only felt indifference to a kiss with the girl he had convinced himself he was in love with.

  


 _And if that difficult bastard thinks I’m going to give up now just because he is being stubborn he has been teaching the wrong Gryffindor for the past six years! It’s not like I’m trying to seduce him and he doesn’t want me. I’ve seen the way he looks at me and I **will** be successful in seducing that bastard!_ Harry punched his pillow, turned over and went back to sleep.


	28. Cardiff

A/N: To understand the misunderstanding in the first scene of this chapter, consider:  
-Harry did not put up silencing charms before he went to sleep.  
-The only thing Severus heard were some moans and the few words not in italics in the dream scene.   
-Severus knows that Harry has had frequent nightmares about the war and Voldemort. Hence the failed Occlumency lessons.

 

The next morning, the beginning of their second day in Manchester, Harry wasn’t the only one to wake up grumpy. He and Severus both managed to use the bathroom and get dressed without saying anything to each other. However, when Severus was putting his wallet in his pocket he turned to Harry, who was sitting on his bed tying his shoelaces, and glared at him. “Potter, do you always-”

  


Harry shot to his feet and walked over to Severus, poking him in the chest to emphasize his point. “Oh, no you don’t, you bastard! You are not going to go back to calling me by my last name just because _some_ one got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!”

  


“Perhaps I would be in a better mood this morning if I had not been kept up all night-”

  


“Oh, don’t even try to blame me for your sleepless night. Maybe if you hadn’t stayed up almost all night reading you would have gotten more sleep!”

  


“Maybe if I had slipped you a Dreamless Sleep potion, I could have gotten some sleep!”

  


“Well, it’s your own damned fault for being so sexy, you bastard!” Harry had not meant to make his interest clear in quite this manner, but Severus was an intelligent man and only someone with the intelligence of a rock could have missed Harry’s interest. Which is why it was a bit of a surprise at first when Severus blinked in surprise at this statement.

  


“I beg your pardon?”

  


“You heard me!” Harry refused to be embarrassed about his dreams.

  


“You’re telling me you are having nightmares about-” Severus began flatly.

  


“Who said anything about nightmares?” Harry was very confused.

  


Severus frowned at him, apparently equally confused. “You weren’t having more nightmares about the Dark Lord and the war? Exactly what kind of dreams were you having, then?”

  


Harry looked at him for a minute and then shook his head. “I’m not doing this today. Why don’t we go get breakfast and try not to kill each other?” With that, Harry turned and walked out of the room.

  


For breakfast, they stopped by a bakery and walked through a park drinking hot chocolate and eating a pastry. By the time they got back to the inn, they had gotten over their fight and settled in to spend the day working on translating Voldemort’s notes.

  


************************************

  


The first two days set the routine for the rest of the week. They would wake up, snap at each other, then go out for breakfast. Over breakfast they would both calm down. They then returned to the room and, leaving the curtains open to let in whatever sunlight was available, they worked on the translation. They would go out for lunch and linger, enjoying the break from their work. After lunch, they worked on the translation again, then went downstairs to eat in the dinning room of the inn. Each night they were presented with a romantic dinning experience.

  


Harry got better at not expecting to be pounced on after such a romantic evening, but it didn’t lessen his disappointment. He had dreams about Severus every night, though after the first morning neither mentioned the dreams again.

  


*************************************

  


The morning the two were supposed to check out of the inn, Harry and Severus managed to avoid snapping at each other. After both had showered and changed into clean clothes they began packing.

  


“Where are we going after this?” Harry asked.

  


Severus frowned at him. “Albus said the antique shop housing the second creation site was in Gloucester.”

  


“Yes, but he also said he wouldn’t have the horcrux from that creation site by the time we got back, so we might as well focus on the notes we already have. We have made a lot of progress this past week, but I’m thinking we could both use a break. Hermione even admits that study breaks are an important part of getting a big project or essay done.”

  


Severus sighed. “I take it you have something in mind?”

  


“Well, at the rate we are going it will only take about another week to finish the translation, if that. And we aren’t supposed to be staying in one place for too long remember.”

  


“Harry, would you just tell me what is it you had in mind?”

  


“Well, let’s say we take the next two weeks to take a break from the translation and just…take a holiday. I mean, we could both use it, especially with the war going on and everything we have to do. Why don’t we each pick a place to spend a week and then spend the last week before we go back in Gloucester? While we’re in Gloucester, we can work on the translation of the book we already have and then try to go through it and understand it. We should have that one done before we get back. Then once we get back, we can work on translating the other one…that is if we find a similar book…” Harry trailed off frowning. He shook his head. “What do you think? Maybe a little stress relief will make the mornings a little more bearable.” Harry grinned.

  


“I have the feeling you have somewhere in mind.”

  


“Cardiff.”

  


Severus frowned. “Why would you want to go there?”

  


“I heard about this museum there at the school I went to before I came to Hogwarts. I want to visit it. There are supposed to be some nice restaurants and lots of music venues…” Harry gave Severus a pleading look. It was the first time he had ever tried that particular expression, but apparently it wasn’t too bad for a first attempt.

  


Severus sighed in resignation. “Let’s check out and go find the train station.”

  


*******************************

  


After arriving in Cardiff, they walked down the sidewalk looking for a place to spend the week. On a street corner, they saw a man speaking loudly and waving a black book at people walking past him. They crossed the street to avoid him, but the man saw them and followed them.

  


“You there! How is _your_ relationship with the Lord? What do you think he would say about this? You are drawing this innocent young man down into your place in hell! You are corrupting an innocent to your deprave ways! You-”

  


“I happen to be one of the ‘Lord’s’ favorites, though this usually means I get the pleasure of being tortured more often than those less favored members of his circle.” Harry snorted in amusement as he realized what Severus was saying. “I suspect, should he believe I was, indeed, corrupting this ‘innocent young man’ to my ‘depraved ways’ he would be quite pleased with me. Unfortunately, I suspect I am the one that is being ‘corrupted’ to _his_ ‘depraved ways.’”

  


Harry burst out laughing as they left behind one very confused man.

  


*************************************

  


Despite the inauspicious beginning, Harry and Severus quite enjoyed Cardiff. They visited both the National History Museum at St. Fagans and the National Museum and Gallery of Wales. They spent one entire day in the central market. They enjoyed trying Thai and Mexican foods, despite the fact that neither really liked spicy foods. By mutual agreement, the nightclubs and bars were avoided.

  


One of their favorite parts of Cardiff was the walks, especially Centenary Walk. It was fortunate they started on the Centenary Walk early in the morning, however, as neither had realized it lasted for more than two miles.

  


Afterwards they stopped at an outdoor café for lunch. Their waiter was a very cute, very nice man a few years older than Harry. He was not, however, quite as bright as Ethan, the store clerk from London.

  


“Hi, I’m Nate and I will be your waiter this afternoon.” At this he winked at Harry. “If you need anything, please do let me know.”

  


“Perhaps we could have menus?” Severus was in full sarcastic Slytherin mode. Nate didn’t seem bothered by it. _He must be used to rude customers_.

  


“Of course, sir. Here you are. Would you like to choose your drinks now?” He sent Harry a flirty smile.

  


Severus glared at him once more before turning to the menu. Harry sent him a quick look before turning back to Nate. “I’d like a glass of iced water.” Harry smiled.

  


“Sure.” Nate wrote it down. After sending Severus a quick look, Nate sent Harry another flirty smile. “You from around here?”

  


“No, we are only going to be in town a few more days.” Harry shook his head. Thinking that sufficient warning that any flirtation was only a bit of fun, and still a bit angry with Severus, Harry gave Nate his own effort at a flirty smile.

  


Severus smacked the menu down on the table. “I’ll have tea.” He glared at Nate when he hesitated a moment.

  


“Certainly, I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.”

  


As soon as he was gone, Severus turned his glare on Harry. Harry pretended not to notice. As far as Harry was concerned Severus had no reason to complain. He had been every bit as difficult as he had been in Manchester. Harry had run out of ideas for getting his attention, short of stripping naked and pouncing on Severus. _Not that I haven’t considered it._ Harry snorted. Harry suspected Severus would find a way to ignore him even then.

  


Harry had only just managed to keep Severus from insisting on separate rooms when they found a bed and breakfast they both liked, but he suspected he would not be so lucky the next time. Harry had even tried, one night when he had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, ‘accidentally’ getting into the wrong bed. Rather than waking up snuggled close to Severus, Harry woke alone in bed. He found Severus sleeping in his bed, on the opposite side from where Harry had been sleeping.

  


So Harry was quite annoyed with Severus.

  


Before Severus could deliver the scathing comment Harry could feel coming, Nate returned with their drinks. “Here you are. Are you ready to order or would you like a little more time?”

  


Severus quickly snapped out his order. Harry, however, lingered. After a few moments, he turned to Nate and asked, “What do you think is good here?” Harry smiled at him and ignored Severus’ glare.

  


Nate smiled back. “Well, today’s special is actually one of the best dishes served here.”

  


“Then that’s what I’ll have.” Harry sent Nate one more smile before Nate went to place their order.

  


There was a long silence at their table. Harry sipped his water.

  


“ _Harry_ , if you continue to flirt with everyone you come across-” Severus began, speaking through gritted teeth.

  


“ _Severus_ , I do not flirt with everyone I come across. And you have no room to complain, difficult bastard.” Harry sniffed in annoyance.

  


“What?! When have I flirted with anyone? I’ll have you know-” Severus was cut of by the return of Nate.

  


As he set the food down in front of them, Nate kept smiling at Harry. After the food was in place, Nate said, “If you need anything else, please just let me know.” He winked at Harry and placed a napkin on the table beside Harry’s plate before leaving.

  


Harry looked down and blushed.

  


 _If you want a little company while you are in town, give me a call. I’d be more than happy to show you some proper ‘hospitality.’ --Nate_

  


Under the short message was a number. Harry peeked at Severus and saw him glaring at the napkin, which he couldn’t read from his seat. Harry looked at his plate while he picked up the napkin and put it in his pocket.

  


The rest of the meal was spent in complete silence, with Severus glaring at Harry the entire meal.


	29. Rules

A/N: This chapter was going to be two chapters, but I couldn't find an appropriate moment to 'interrupt.' *wink*  
Also, I'm not really sure about how this chapter came out, so some feedback would be greatly appreciated!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STAYED WITH ME THIS FAR! (Especially those of you who comment/review frequently.)

 

After lunch, Harry and Severus walked one of the nature trails they had not yet had an opportunity to try. They had been silent since Nate had interrupted them at lunch. Finally Harry couldn’t take it any more. “Why are you even upset? It’s not like-” Harry had a thought. “Did you like him? Is that what this is all about?”

  


“What are you talking about? Did I like who?” Severus asked impatiently.

  


“Nate. The cute waiter. Did you like him? Because I mean, it’s not like I was the one who flirted first.”

  


“No, Mr. Potter, I did not-”

  


“Damn it! We have already had this discussion. You will **not** call me by my last name just because you get angry!” Harry glared at Severus.

  


“No, _Harry_ , I did not like _Nate_ , the ‘cute waiter.’” Severus sneered.

  


Before Harry could say anything back, they were interrupted by a loud voice. “Oh, look at the little lover’s spat.” This voice carried a sneer of its own and the laughter following this statement was not of the pleasant variety.

  


 _Oh, shit._ Harry had gotten so used to meeting pleasant, accepting muggles he had forgotten that some had problems with gays. Harry subtly drew his wand and noticed Severus doing the same.

  


“It is certainly a _private_ conversation,” Severus said in his best arrogant, Slytherin professor’s voice.

  


Harry watched as three rather overweight men spread out and started towards the two of them. He frowned. They didn’t appear to be sober and they looked to be in the mood for a fight.

  


The same voice that interrupted them spoke again. “Well, maybe we’d like to add a few _choice_ words to the discussion.” The man cracked his knuckles loudly. The other two men grinned and followed him as he kept walking towards Harry and Severus.

  


Harry looked around. No one was around. He leaned close to Severus and whispered, “Severus, can we just _stupefy_ and _obliviate_ them?”

  


Severus took one long look at the three men and nodded once, sharply. They quickly stunned the men and erased the memory of the encounter. With any luck, any one who came across them, even the men themselves when they woke up, would think they had just had too much to drink and passed out.

  


Harry and Severus quickly left the men behind, but not before Severus used a few creative hexes on the men. Harry snorted when he heard about the nightmares the men would be having for the next few weeks: going to work in drag, dressing up in hot pink body suits and tutus and going to bars, and being the last man on earth with only extremely elderly women for company.

  


Harry, deciding he was tired of the cold shoulder Severus was giving him, determinedly looped his arm through Severus’ as they walked. He felt Severus stiffen briefly, but then he relaxed. After everything that had happened, and everything that _hadn’t_ happened, Harry considered it a small victory.

  


**********************************

  


The morning of Harry and Severus’ last day in Cardiff, Harry was feeling quite depressed and discouraged. He _knew_ Severus was interested in him, but nothing he did made the man pounce. In fact, it had been **_days_** since Harry had seen that lovely, hungry look on Severus’ face. Harry was certain he was facing separate bedrooms wherever they stayed next. He had seriously reconsidered the idea of just stripping himself naked and throwing himself at Severus, but after the cold shoulder treatment Severus had given him Harry was afraid to risk it. And, okay, maybe he was a little nervous about doing the pouncing himself. For all the studying he had done, and all the teasing, the only experience Harry had was one extremely unsatisfying kiss with a girl.

  


Harry was not, however, the type to give up. He wanted this more than he had wanted anything in a long time. With that thought in mind, Harry pushed away his discouragement and depression. _Today may be my last chance. I’m not going to waste it! Though if I don’t figure something out today, wherever we go next, I am finding a way into his room while he’s asleep and crawling into bed with him naked._

  


“Severus, it’s a nice morning. Why don’t we get some breakfast at a bakery and eat in one of the parks?”

  


Severus glanced out the window of their room. “That would be lovely.”

  


***********************************

  


By the time Harry and Severus had their breakfast and had chosen a park bench to sit on while they eat, it was still early. They ate in silence, while Harry thought and tried to plan. He was still drawing a blank when a woman out walking her dog stopped to talk to them.

  


“Nice morning isn’t it?” She smiled and tucked a strand of her honey blond hair behind her ear.

  


Harry smiled. “Yes, it’s quite nice out.”

  


The woman glanced at Severus, who had merely nodded at her question. When she noticed she had his attention she tried to smile shyly, but ruined the effect by preening instead.

  


Harry sat up straighter. _Oh hell no! I did not spend weeks trying to get this difficult bastard to notice me to let you sink your claws into him, you harpy!_ Smothering his glare, Harry smiled brighter at the woman and looped his arm familiarly, intimately, through Severus’ arm. “We were just saying how we were glad we decided to venture out this morning rather than stay in our room. Weren’t we, Severus?” Under the guise of cuddling close, Harry pinched his arm.

  


Severus removed his arm from Harry’s grip. For a moment Harry thought he was going to flirt with the woman, at which point Harry was sure he was going to have to hex him. Instead, to Harry’s utter delight, Severus draped his arm across Harry’s shoulders. “We were. It would have been a shame to miss our last day away.” Harry decided he could tolerate the amusement in Severus’ voice, as he cuddled close again.

  


In fact, as with their trip to London, Harry decided to take full advantage of the situation. When Severus looked down at him, Harry gave a small smile and then leaned forward and kissed him. This time, as much as Harry wanted more, he kept the kiss sweet and light. Harry hoped he was leaving Severus wanting more and not just missing his last chance at a serious kiss with the man.

  


When Harry turned back to their audience, he hid his smirk only so that Severus wouldn’t see. From the look of annoyance on the woman’s face, Harry could guess she wasn’t thinking very flattering thoughts about him.

  


“Well, I hope the two of you are having a nice trip.” This was said sullenly and the woman left without bothering to wait for a reply.

  


Harry, again using what worked for him in London, just sort of ‘forgot’ he was snuggling up to his professor. When he felt Severus move his arm as if he were going to lift it, Harry snuggled even closer. It seemed to work as the arm settled back across his shoulders.

  


They sat together in silence for a long while. Eventually, Severus asked, “Tell me, Harry. If I had interrupted your flirtations in such a manner, how would you have reacted?”

  


“I would have been ecstatic that you had finally shown some interest in me,” Harry said bluntly, looking up at Severus and giving him a serious expression. Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry and then turned to look at the trees across the trail from their bench. They continued to sit there in silence for another long while.

  


***********************************

  


After eating lunch in the dining room at the bed and breakfast where they were staying, Harry waited in the lounge for Severus to finish speaking with the manager about something to do with their bill. From what little Harry had heard, it sounded like someone had tried to charge something to their bill and the manager was now confirming the charges he and Severus had actually made. It sounded more like a hotel than a bed and breakfast from that discussion and Harry was glad to leave it to Severus.

  


Harry was seated on one of the sofas in the lounge, looking through a magazine while he waited. He was supposed to be waiting in the room, but he had only made it as far as the stairs when he remembered Severus had the room key. They had agreed to spend the day in their room just reading today. They had gone out on many occasions and were looking forward to just relaxing. Harry was eager to get to the room. He was on the third of the gay romances he had brought and found it wouldn’t be a lie to tell Severus he had a secret liking for them. He was getting to a really good part of the one he was currently reading and he wanted to get back to it.

  


He tapped his foot impatiently. Finally he put the magazine down and stared to get up, when someone sat down beside him. Harry was startled.

  


“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I just arrived and I’m waiting for my room.” The man sighed. “You too?”

  


“Oh, no. Actually, we will be leaving in the morning.” Harry shook his head.

  


“Oh, did you like your stay? It’s my first time visiting this place. It was my wife‘s choice.”

  


“Yes, it’s really a nice place.”

  


Before Harry could say more, Severus was looming over the back of the sofa, in full menace mode. “Harry, I thought you were going to head up to the room?”

  


“I was, but I forgot you had the room key.” Harry stood. “Enjoy your stay.”

  


The other man nodded and picked up a magazine.

  


Once they were out of hearing, Severus said, “Another conquest? I’m surprised. I had thought you had the ‘cute waiter,’” he sneered, “to keep you company.”

  


Harry’s eyes widened. “First of all, the man is here with his wife. Secondly, even if he were interested I never would have taken him up on any offers, any more than I would ever call that cute waiter. I happen to already be interested in someone, for all that you are a difficult, stubborn bastard!” Harry turned on his heel and stormed up the steps.

  


When he reached the door to their room he remembered he didn’t have the room key. He stubbornly stood there, waiting. When Severus arrived to unlock the door, Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Once the door was open, Harry went into the room first. Behind him he heard Severus not just close the door, but lock it as well. Confused, he turned around to see what Severus was doing.

  


Before Harry could say anything, his back was pressed against the wall next to the door and he had a very sexy Potions professor pressed against his front. Harry’s hands settled on Severus’ shoulders, while Severus’ hands settled on Harry’s hips.

  


“Persist in teasing me, _Harry_ ,” Severus’s dark voice purred Harry’s name, “and you may find yourself being _seriously_ pursued.”

  


Harry’s eyes widened. “Promises, promises,” Harry managed breathlessly.

  


Severus narrowed his eyes at that and he leaned in and touched his lips to Harry’s.

  


The kiss started off slow and sweet, a gentle brush of lips-once, twice. Harry tightened his grip on Severus’ shoulders. Severus’ bit Harry’s bottom lip, not too hard. Harry gasped and tried to initiate a firmer, deeper kiss. Severus pulled back a little and again merely brushed his lips against Harry’s. Harry moaned.

  


“More,” Harry breathed.

  


Severus flicked his tongue out to taste Harry’s bottom lip. As Harry’s breath quickened, Severus licked the seam of his mouth asking for entrance. Harry immediately parted his lips in invitation. Severus slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth and sweet turned into sensual, though the kiss was still slow.

  


Harry moaned again and let his hands start roaming. He slowly slid his hands down his professor’s chest, then back up. He slid his hands into that shoulder length hair and enjoyed the silky feel of it.

  


The kiss began to heat up. The tongue caressing his own became more demanding, now dueling, plundering, _claiming_. Harry loved it and he was far from a passive participant. Moving his body restlessly against his professor, tightening his hands in his hair, Harry sought to entice Severus to give him more.

  


By the time Severus broke the kiss so they could breathe, the kiss had become hot and intense. When Severus began kissing and nibbling his way down Harry’s neck, Harry began unbuttoning Severus’ shirt. Severus used his grip on Harry’s hips to pull him away from the wall. He turned Harry and began backing him towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. When the backs of Harry’s knees hit the edge of the bed, Severus gave a little push and sent Harry sprawling on his back on the bed.

  


Severus stood there looking down at him. As he admired Harry’s bare chest he shrugged out of his shirt. Harry devoured him with his eyes. Harry frowned when Severus went to Harry’s nightstand and pulled something out. Harry’s eyes widened as he recognized the napkin with the waiter’s number on it. Severus held it up and, once he was sure Harry was paying attention, he walked over to the table and set the napkin in the ashtray. He then pulled out his wand and _incendio_ ’d it.

  


Harry smiled. “I was never going to call him, you know.”

  


Severus raised an eyebrow. “Then why keep it?”

  


“Well, you were giving me the cold shoulder. It was a nice reminder that _some_ people find me attractive.” Harry’s smile grew.

  


Severus snorted. He prowled back to the bed. Standing a few feet away, he quickly, gracefully, removed his shoes and socks.

  


Harry quickly sat up to do the same. He was glad he was sitting down. If he had tried to do what Severus had just done, he knew he would have fallen on his face. Once his shoes and socks, as well as his shirt, were gone, he leaned back on the bed on his elbows and gave Severus a smile he hoped hid his nervousness.

  


Severus reached out and stroked along Harry’s outer thigh, from knee to hip. “Having second thoughts?” Harry shook his head emphatically. Severus patted his hip. “Then perhaps you’d like to move up on the bed.” He chuckled at Harry’s eagerness to do so.

  


As soon as Harry was settled, Severus lay down on the bed alongside Harry. He propped his head up on one hand while the other reached out and slowly caressed Harry’s chest. Harry found it helped soothe some of his nervousness. _And Draco was worried when I told him I wanted my first time to be with Severus._

  


After Harry had calmed some, Severus leaned over and kissed him again. This one also started out sweet, but it quickly grew heated. Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s and Harry raised a hand and buried it in Severus’ hair. This time Harry flicked his tongue out and licked Severus’ bottom lip.

  


Severus growled and pressed his lips firmly to Harry’s. He slipped his tongue between Harry’s parted lips and the kiss was fierce, demanding. He leaned over further until he was half on top of Harry. His hand stroked down Harry’s chest and up along his side. Harry managed to reach his arm around Severus and the hand not in his hair started stroking up and down his back.

  


The kiss ended when they couldn’t go without breathing any longer. Both were panting. Severus began kissing along Harry’s jaw. He placed a kiss just behind Harry’s ear, causing Harry to shiver with pleasure, then moved so that he was fully on top of Harry. He began kissing and licking his way down Harry’s neck, his hands skimming along bare flesh.

  


Harry wrapped his arms around his professor’s waist and pulled him closer. They both groaned when their clothing covered erections pressed together. Harry spread his legs a bit and groaned again when Severus settled closer, their erections grinding together more firmly. Harry moved his hands up the Potions Master’s back, loving the feel of him. Harry threw his head back and gasped when Severus bit him just where his neck met his shoulder.

  


“Oh, god. Please, Severus!” Harry got a dark chuckle in reply.

  


“Please what, Harry?”

  


Harry whimpered. “Ooooh, please fuck me!”

  


Severus froze. “No.”

  


“What?! No?”

  


Severus pulled back and looked down at Harry. He looked at him very seriously for a few moments. “No. As long as you are my student there will be a limit to how far we go.”

  


“What? Why? There are no rules against us being together. I checked.”

  


Severus narrowed his eyes. “It’s my rule. If you have a problem with it, this ends here and now.”

  


Harry sighed. “Fine, have it your way. Stubborn bastard.” He stroked the tips of his fingers up his professor’s arm. _Of course it couldn’t be that easy. Well, I’ll only be your student for a few more months anyway._ Harry suppressed a smile. _It will certainly be one hell of a graduation gift._

  


Severus leaned back down and brushed a soft kiss across Harry’s lips before he went back to kissing Harry’s neck.

  


“Wait. I have a few rules of my own,” Harry gasped out.

  


Severus again leaned back from Harry a little and looked down at him. He raised his eyebrow and waited.

  


Harry licked his lips. “First, I, uh, want us to be, um, exclusive. We do this, it’s just us, no one else. No **anything** with anyone else.”

  


Severus’ other eyebrow rose. “This applies to both of us, does it not?”

  


Harry scowled at him. “Well, of course.”

  


“And by no ‘ **anything** ’ I take it you mean not just no sex or kissing, but also no flirting, correct?”

  


“Absolutely.” Harry nodded firmly, his thoughts on the woman from the park that morning.

  


“Good. I am tired of tripping over your conquests. I should hate to have to start hexing random muggles just because I have taken you to my bed.”

  


Harry, who had started to object to the reference to his ‘conquests,’ couldn’t stop from giggling at that last bit. He almost groaned at the sound that came out of him. _Please, please let Severus consider that a cute little laugh and **not** a giggle._ Harry cleared his throat. “I have one more, um, rule.”

  


“And what is that?” Severus had leaned back down and was kissing down Harry’s neck again. When he spoke, his lips brushed Harry’s skin.

  


“As long as there’s no one around that we have to play our roles for or that we don’t want to know about us, there are no objections to PDA.” Harry blushed slightly. He moaned when Severus gently bit his earlobe.

  


“PDA?” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear.

  


“Public displays of affection. I, uh, like holding your arm and, you know, stuff like that, um, in public.” Harry blushed brighter. He didn’t let that stop him from tilting his head to give Severus better access, though. When Severus didn’t reply, Harry frowned. “Severus?”

  


“Mmm?”

  


“My rules? You agree to them? Both of them?” Harry could barely get the questions out. All he felt like doing was moaning.

  


“I agree.” Severus’ hand trailed down the center of Harry’s chest, one finger dipped into his navel, and then the tips of his fingers slipped into Harry’s jeans and Harry did moan. “Are we finished talking now?”

  


“Oh, god yes!” Harry gasped.

  


Severus gave a low laugh and moved to Harry’s side again. Harry whimpered at the loss. Severus slid one hand into Harry’s hair and held his head back and to the side, giving Severus better access to Harry’s neck.

  
 __

Maybe he’s part vampire. It would explain how he moves so gracefully as well as his apparent fascination with my neck. Harry smothered another giggle at the random thought. He moaned instead when Severus started sucking on his neck over his pulse point.

  


Severus’ other hand, the one that had been teasing Harry, unbuttoned the button on Harry’s jeans. He rubbed the back of his fingers along the trail of hair from Harry’s navel to where it disappeared into the unbuttoned jeans. Harry moaned and arched into the touch. The older man trailed his fingers along the still zipped fly and down to Harry’s erection, briefly cupping the aching cock and giving a gentle squeeze.

  


“Oh, god! Severus, please!”

  


Severus laughed against the side of Harry’s necked and slowly lowered the zipper on the tight jeans. He began kissing Harry’s shoulder while his hand pushed the unzipped jeans open.

  


The whole time, Harry had one hand in the older man’s hair, gripping tightly. The other had the blanket under him twisted tightly in his fist. Maybe it was Harry’s random thought about vampires or maybe he had always had this kink, but when Severus gently bit his shoulder Harry nearly came then and there.

  


Severus managed to get Harry’s jeans and boxer briefs down far enough to free his aching cock. He teasingly brushed his fingertips against the younger man’s stomach in random patterns.

  


“Severus! Please! Touch me.” Harry moaned.

  


The combination of another bite to his shoulder and Severus’ hand wrapping around his cock nearly pushed Harry over the edge. He barely managed to hold back his orgasm. When the older man began slowly pumping the erection in his fist, Harry had to start thinking of something else to prevent from embarrassing himself. He decided on potions ingredients. It was suitably difficult to distract him and, really, is there anything more appropriate when you’re sleeping with a Potions Master who also happens to be your Potions _professor_? He didn’t realize he was naming them out loud, however, until Severus’ hand stopped moving and the man laughed.

  


“Am I distracting you, Harry?” Severus asked in a wicked teasing voice that had Harry biting his lip to hold back.

  


“Noooo,” Harry moaned. “Don’t stop! Please…”

  


Severus hand began moving again. It moved up and gathered some of the precome leaking from the tip of Harry’s cock to easy the way and then returned to slowly pumping. He moved his lips to Harry’s neglected nipples. He licked and sucked and bit, first one and then the other, moving back and forth between them. He tortured Harry like this for several minutes until Harry was begging constantly.

  


Then he lifted his head and stopped Harry’s words with a hard, hot kiss. When the kiss broke, they were both panting. Severus placed a kiss on the tip of Harry’s chin then another at the base of his throat. He licked the small indentation there and then licked a line from the small indent down the center of Harry’s chest.

  


As he moved down the younger man’s body, he began pulling the jeans and boxer briefs down. When he reached Harry’s navel, he dipped his tongue in. He did it again when Harry buried both hands in his hair and gave a breathless moan. He continued down, licking along the trail of hair under Harry’s navel, but stopped before he reached the hard cock weeping for him. Instead he placed a kiss on one of Harry’s thighs then moved down to quickly remove the clothing from Harry’s body.

  


He slowly moved back up Harry’s body, kissing along the inside of one of Harry’s legs as he did so.

  


“Oh, god,” Harry gasped. “You are an evil, evil man.” He groaned. “How long are you going to torture me like this?”

  


Severus kissed along Harry’s inner thigh, then leaned up so that Harry could feel the older man’s breath on his aching, needing prick as the other man spoke. “I know you were not happy with the restrictions I placed on our physical relationship. I had hoped I was making it up to you. Or don’t you like this?” Severus bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock. “Would you rather I stop?”

  


Harry leaned up to look into his professor’s eyes. “Stop now, you evil bastard, and I will hex you into next week.”

  


Severus gave a low laugh and apparently decided he had teased enough. After one long lick up the underside of Harry’s cock, he swallowed it down completely and then sucked hard on the way up. He did it again, and then again. Harry didn’t have the breath left to moan. Severus moved his head faster and sucked harder. It was only a few moments more before Harry came, panting a quick warning. He swallowed every pulse of Harry’s release, continuing to suck to draw out Harry’s orgasm. Giving one last lick, he let the spent prick slip from his mouth and he looked up to see how his younger lover was faring.

  


Harry lay on his back, panting. He might have feared his brain had melted, had he been capable of coherent thought at that moment. When the world finally returned to focus for him, he was looking into the face of a very smug Potions Master.

  


“Enjoyed that, did you?”

  


Harry blushed. “You didn’t even finish getting undressed.”

  


“It was safer that way.” At Harry’s confused look, he continued, “Just because it is my rule does not mean it will be easy for me to follow it.”

  


“Oh,” Harry said, then smiled. Feeling very pleased with life at that moment, Harry pounced on his professor, rolling them over until he was on top of the older man. _Finally. He’s mine!_ “Now, it’s your turn!”

  


Severus leaned back against the pillows and folded his arms underneath his head. He smirked up at Harry. “Is it?”

  


Harry gave him a wicked grin. “It is.”

  


Harry proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of bare skin he could reach, staying strictly above the waist and avoiding the older man’s nipples. He repeated the caresses he liked most. He placed a kiss behind an ear. He nibbled an earlobe. He stopped for a hot kiss on the lips. Only when he needed to breath did he move back to kissing other parts of his lover’s body.

  


The restless movements of the man under him spurred him on. He finally brushed his lips over his lover’s nipples in gentle kisses, laughing softly when his teasing produced a growl from the other man. A few more teasing kisses and he finally gave in and began to lick and suck. When the scrape of his teeth caused the hands in his hair to tighten almost painfully, he bit down. Severus groaned and threw his head back against the pillows.

  


Harry tormented the man for several long minutes. Finally his professor broke. “Harry,” he growled, “what have I told you about teasing me?”

  


Harry gave a little laugh against his lover’s skin. “I believe it was teasing you that finally got me into your bed. To make sure I get to stay in your bed I figured I had better keep doing what it was that got me there in the first place.”

  


Severus growled at him again. “Difficult brat. Stop teasing me.”

  


Harry laughed again, but began kissing his way down the other man’s body. After reaching the other man’s navel, and returning the favor of dipping his tongue into it, Harry put his hands on the man’s hips and grinned up at him. He then began to unbutton his slacks with his teeth. He saw Severus’ eyes get wide and then watched as the man moaned and threw his head back against the pillows, arching his back and pressing his head firmly into the pillows.

  


Once the button was undone, Harry stopped and waited until Severus looked at him again. He gave another wicked grin and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, lowering it slowly. Once the zipper was down, Harry began to strip the man using only his teeth. There were a few moments where Harry worried he looked silly rather than sexy, but the heat in the other man’s eyes reassured him.

  


When he had the man completely naked, he followed his lover’s example and kissed his way up the inside of the other man’s leg. Harry placed a kiss on Severus’ hip, but when he looked up and saw the strain in the other man’s face, he got an urge he couldn’t ignore. That look possibly rivaled the delicious _You-will-be-ravished_ look that Harry coveted. Without stopping to think, Harry sucked up a mark on Severus’ hip.

  


“Oh, god, Harry!” Severus groaned. Harry loved the way his lover said his name just then and began making plans to hear that sound again.

  


Harry finally touched Severus’ hard cock. He ran his hand over it, learning the difference from his own. They were fairly evenly matched, though Severus was a little bit longer, but not quite as thick as Harry. When his explorations drew another groan from his lover, Harry closed his hand around the aching cock. He gave a few slow pumps before gathering precome to ease his movements. Several more slow pumps, and nearly an equal number of groans from Severus, and Harry leaned down to tentatively lick around the head of the cock in his hand.

  


“You’ve never done this before.” Severus’ dark voice was rough with need.

  


Harry looked up and blushed before shaking his head. Severus whispered a few instructions and used his hands to help show Harry what he liked. Harry kept in mind what Severus had done with him and what he had read.

  


Harry licked a line up the underside of his lover’s cock and paid special attention to that sensitive area right under the head. He added a little twist to his wrist as he again pumped with his hand. Not being anywhere near practiced enough to be able to swallow Severus’ entire length, Harry kept his hand wrapped around the base and took everything above his hand into his mouth, sucking. He soon established a rhythm, matching the movement of his hand to the rhythm of his mouth.

  


The groans and restless movements of his lover, as well as the tight grip in his hair, encouraged Harry. He moved faster, sucked harder.

  


Another groan. “Oh, god, Harry! Harry, I’m-I’m-oooohhh…” Harry, remembering what felt good, didn’t stop. He did his best to swallow as Severus came. He didn’t manage to swallow everything, but when the cock in his mouth was spent he slowly licked up everything he had missed. Without thinking about it he began rubbing his hands up and down his lover’s thighs.

  


Looking up, he saw Severus laying with his eyes closed, panting for breath. Harry watched for a few minutes as his breathing slowed. When Severus opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, Harry gave a shy smile. “I’m sure with practice I can get much better.” He watched Severus’ eyes widen at that.

  


“Harry, I have managed to survive countless encounters with the Dark Lord. I am not sure I will be able to say the same of you when you get a little experience.” Severus groaned. “That was incredible.” Harry beamed at him.

  


After a few quick cleansing charms, two very exhausted wizards pulled the blankets over themselves and drifted off to sleep. Harry had one last thought before falling asleep: _God, I can’t wait until I graduate._


	30. Holiday's End

A/N: The song from the train is "Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt" by We Are Scientists. I heard the song while I was writing and parts of it made me think of Harry and Severus.

 

The next day, Harry discovered he wasn’t the only one to leave a memento of the night before. A glimpse in the bathroom mirror showed Severus had left a much more visible reminder, however. Harry’s t-shirt did nothing to hide the vivid mark on his neck. When he first noticed it, Harry blushed. By the time he left the bathroom, Harry was wearing a wide grin.

  


Checking out of the bed and breakfast, Harry was surprised at the number of people in line at the desk. Apparently some kind of convention was being held nearby. Harry and Severus got a number of looks. There were a few disapproving little elderly ladies, a few disgusted middle aged men, and some curious teens. Several were of a more positive nature. There were a couple of teen girls who got dreamy looks on their faces and a couple middle aged women who looked intrigued. Harry got particularly wicked, knowing grins from both one elderly lady and a man a few years older than Harry. Harry didn’t even think of blushing, he just beamed at them. _Yes, I am a very lucky man._

  


************************************

  


After a quick breakfast, Harry and Severus went to the train station. Harry was curious about where Severus would choose to spend ‘his’ week. Severus wouldn’t tell him anything. Harry decided not to be too upset about it as he walked arm-in-arm with his sexy professor. Severus seemed to be amused by Harry’s thorough enjoyment of the looks they were receiving.

  


 _If I manage to hold on to this sexy man after the war is over, I wonder if he would be willing to vacation in muggle places. It’s so nice to be able to be open about our relationship without having to worry about being hounded by reporters. Of course, we would have to keep it a secret that we like to visit muggle towns or the reporters would follow us and ruin it for us, but Severus is the best Slytherin I know and I’m not turning out too bad if I do say so myself. I’m sure we could manage._

  


Severus looked at Harry in amusement, making Harry realize he had started humming. Harry just grinned at him.

  


“In a good mood this morning, Harry?” Severus asked with that teasing note in his voice that Harry loved and had heard far too little of.

  


Harry’s grin widened. “A very good mood. Don’t think I haven’t noticed I’m not the only one.”

  


They boarded the train and took their seats. Harry had never heard of the town where they were getting off, but Severus told him it was only a stop along the way.

  


“Hey, Severus. Can we stop by another bookstore somewhere along the way? I finished the last of the books I brought with me the day before yesterday.” Harry had found himself quickly addicted to gay romance books and he planned to stock up before they returned to Hogwarts. After studying Occlumency and researching gay sex in an effort to seduce Severus, Harry had gotten used to spending a few hours a day reading something for himself, something not school related. Harry was looking forward to spending that time reading something purely for entertainment.

  


“Certainly. We will be going through a city just before we get where we are going.”

  


“Looking forward to getting a few more books yourself?” Harry smiled. “Hey, what were you reading so intently in Manchester, anyway?”

  


“I had brought with me books on rare and powerful creatures, ingredients for spells and potions, and other such objects. It is my hope that I will have some knowledge of what we need to find from each site.”

  


Harry nodded soberly. “Good idea.”

  


They settled into silence. Just before the train left the station, a group of Americans boarded. A man about Harry’s age sat near him. He smiled at Harry as he sat down. Harry reflexively smiled back. His smile grew when Severus settled his arm around his shoulder and growled in his ear.

  


“No more flirting, remember? It was your own rule, _Harry_.”

  


“I wasn’t flirting. I was being polite. I know you have such little experience with being polite it may be difficult to tell the difference, but I assure you I have every intention of holding to all of the rules we agreed on.” Harry smiled up at Severus and playfully batted his lashes at him. Severus snorted and turned his attention to the window, but left his arm in place.

  


As Harry sat there letting his mind wander, the American man sitting near him put a pair of headphones, not on his ears, but around his neck and turned on his music. It played loud enough that Harry could hear it. Harry hadn’t had much chance to really enjoy the music muggles his age listened to, much less an American muggle, so he was curious. After listening for a while, a song came on that had Harry smothering a laugh and nudging Severus in the side trying to get his attention.

  


Severus frowned down at him. “What?”

  


“Listen,” Harry whispered. “Listen to the lyrics of this song.” He nodded toward the American muggle.

  


 _“-My body is your body, I won’t tell anybody, If you want to use my body, go for it, yeah-”_ The noise from the train drowned out the song for a bit, then they could hear it again. “ _My body is your body, I’m not just anybody, If you want to use my body, go for it, yeah, go for it, ye-eah_ -”

  


Harry laughed quietly. “Where was that song when you were being stubborn? Tell me, if I had done a strip-tease to this song, would you have continued to resist me for so long?”

  


Severus raised an eyebrow. There was a glint in his eyes as he said, “Why don’t you try someday and we shall see just how long I can resist you?”

  


When Harry’s eyes widened, Severus smirked and turned back to the window, which was why he missed the calculating look that came to Harry’s face.

  


************************************

  


Harry stood in front of a small cottage, examining the facade in front of him. Severus walked up behind him and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry was a little surprised. He was usually the one to initiate physical contact, at least at far as displays of affection. Severus noticed Harry’s surprise as he leaned close to kiss the mark on Harry’s neck.

  


“What? Wasn’t it you who came up with the rule about, what did you call it? PDA?” Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s neck as he talked.

  


“Oh, I wasn’t complaining, I assure you.” Harry grinned and leaned into his lover’s touch. “Where did you say you heard about this place?”

  


“From the manager at the bed and breakfast we stayed at in Cardiff.”

  


Harry laughed. “And he didn’t think anything of it? Didn’t wonder why we were looking for somewhere to stay?” _God, I wonder if he went with the Severus-is-married-and-hiding-his-boyfriend-from-his-wife scenario. Or maybe he thinks we are trying to hide from my parents. Oooo, or maybe we’re trying to stay one step ahead of angry parents on our holiday. Oh! Maybe we are hiding out from an angry ex-girlfriend or ex-fiancée who has taken to stalking_ \- Harry laughed at himself. _Or maybe Draco’s right and I have lost my mind_.

  


“I gave the impression we were looking for somewhere to spend our holiday next year. He mentioned his friend owned these cottages and was having a hard time renting them out this time of year. I thought I would see if the friend had any cottages available this week, so I called him while you were sleeping.”

  


“Sneaky.” Harry laughed. He couldn’t deny it would be a nice contrast with their stay in Cardiff.

  


The cottage was pretty much what you would think of when picturing an English cottage, right down to the vines growing up the side of the whitewashed wall. It was standing in a lovely forest and it was a fifteen minute walk to the next cottage. It was quite a walk to the town, which is probably why this cottage was still available.

  


Harry didn’t mind. They had gone out a lot in Cardiff and spending the week lazing about would be good. Certainly, the cottage provided plenty of time and privacy for exploring the new relationship between Harry and Severus. Harry grinned at the thought. Of course, even as ‘healthy’ as they were that still left plenty of time for other things. It would be nice to just sit around and read his new books. He and Severus could go for a walk if they needed to get out of the cottage for a while. Harry suspected they might find all kinds of potions ingredients in a forest like this.

  


“Harry? Are we going in or are you going to stand here smiling at the cottage all week?”

  


Harry leaned up and kissed Severus. “Well, let’s go then.”

  


*********************************

  


The next week was spent much as Harry had envisioned.

  


They took several walks in the woods, some at rather odd times, and managed to gather quite a few apparently rare ingredients at ‘optimum times’ according to Severus. Harry enjoyed the walks, especially listening to Severus’ voice as he pointed out this and that and explained properties and uses and optimum times to collect certain ingredients. He laughed at the thought of trying to convince anyone back at Hogwarts that he had spent time walking hand in hand with the Potions professor through the forest or even that he had enjoyed a lecture on potion ingredients.

  


They also spent a lot of time reading. Harry finished three of the new gay romances he had bought just before they arrived at the cottage. Severus read a few new mysteries. After reading _The Ghost Wore Yellow Socks_ , Severus mentioned he wanted to buy more books by Josh Lanyon before going back to Hogwarts and Harry decided he would have to borrow that book when they got back.

  


Harry also made time to study his notes for his classes for a couple hours a day. With NEWTs coming up he couldn’t afford to go back having forgotten everything over the past month.

  


And, of course, there was plenty of sex. Now that Harry felt secure enough in the response he would get, he did plenty of pouncing himself. It was really, really, _really_ good, despite the restrictions his stubborn lover set. Though Harry had to admit, Severus was still the master of ravishment. Harry knew he would be having fantasies for _years_ about the time he ended up on his back, completely naked, on the kitchen table with Severus pouring chocolate syrup all over him and then licking it off. Severus, on the other hand, came to the conclusion that _Harry_ was a master at teasing. Harry had laughed when Severus called him a ‘teasing master.’ He suspected Severus had wanted to say ‘teasing _monster_ ’ but since Harry had just spent nearly three hours teasing him and he still hadn’t gotten off, he probably thought it best not to use that word.

  


Yes, it was a very good week. Like any holiday, however, it had to end. Harry noticed he wasn’t the only one reluctant to leave. He thought about making a comment about coming back after the war, but while they might be together _now_ they had yet to have any kind of discussion about their new relationship and where it was going.

  


Harry firmly pushed such thoughts aside. He wasn’t going to ruin their time together by worrying about it. He would have plenty of time alone once they went back to Hogwarts to worry.

  


“I think that’s everything. I suppose we have to leave now.” Harry sighed.

  


“It was a lovely holiday, Harry, but we have to get back to work. There is a war going on, remember?” Severus gave a sigh of his own.

  


“I know. Well, let’s go then.” Harry decided the phrase had sounded much better when he was talking about the cottage.


	31. Gloucester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to have the rest of The Slytherin Method up tonight. By the end of the weekend I plan to have all of my fics current on AO3. I haven't had the chance to write in a few years so I have several WIPs but I am planning to continue working on them. I have another writing project I am planning to work on throughout July but if I get enough interest on AO3 in my WIPs I may get back to them before the end of July.
> 
> To anyone who reads and continues to enjoy my works: THANK YOU! It really does mean a great deal to me that you follow and comment on my fics and it definitely keeps me inspired.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The weather in Gloucester was miserable. Cold and wet and Harry thought it suited his new mood perfectly. Of course, this was England and the weather was not really all that unusual, but Harry chose to take it as a sign, especially once they found the antique shop.

            They arrived in Gloucester a few hours after lunch. After dropping their bags off at the hotel they had chosen to stay at, they left immediately to look for the antique shop where the second creation site was supposed to be located. When they found it, they realized they had a problem. The antique shop was under going remodeling. The shop was not open and there were people in and out all day working on the remodeling, all of whom seemed to know each other.

            Harry and Severus decided to go back to their room and work on the translation of the notes they found in the first creation site while they tried to come up with a solution to the problem. They took a break to eat dinner downstairs in the hotel restaurant and then worked for several more hours on the translation before they felt they had earned a little playtime.

            Harry got up to stretch and walk around a bit, thinking to take a little break from the translation. Hearing a sound behind him, he turned just in time to be pounced on. He landed flat on his back in the middle of the bed with his sexy professor straddling his waist.

            “You have been in a very bad mood ever since we left the cottage,” Severus idly commented as he unbuttoned Harry’s shirt.

            Harry’s eyes widened. “Damn, I must be seriously grouchy for the Slytherin Potions Master, infamous at Hogwarts for his bad moods, to comment on it.” Harry rested his hands on Severus’ hips. He was still feeling a little sulky.

            “Difficult brat.” Severus gave Harry a quick kiss.

            Harry snorted. “Like you’re one to talk. You must be the most difficult man I have ever met.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “And yet, you want me.”

            “You want me, too.” Harry gave a reluctant grin. Shaking off his mood, Harry suddenly turned the tables and rolled them over so that he was on top. He grinned down at Severus. “Lucky for me. Don’t think I’m not going to enjoy every minute of it either!”

            Severus gave a small grudging smile and Harry lost his breath. Severus reached up and pulled Harry’s shirt off his shoulders. He then ran his hands over Harry’s chest as Harry sat astride his hips.

            Harry leaned down and put his hands on the bed beside the older man’s shoulders. Looking him in the face, Harry asked him, “Hey, Severus? Would it really bother you if I called you ‘Sev’?”

            Severus’ hands stopped moving and he frowned up at Harry. There was a moment of silence before he answered. “I could, perhaps, tolerate it from you,” he finally said grudgingly.

            “I won’t call you that if you absolutely hate it.” Harry frowned.

            “No.” Severus shook his head. “It is simply a level of intimacy I have not allowed before. I have become used to quickly disabusing anyone of the notion that they would be allowed to call me by a nickname.”

            Hearing that, Harry was suddenly much, much more in the mood to play. He gave Severus a grin. “Shall we see if you can’t make it all the way to a full three hours this time?”

            Severus growled at him and rolled them over again. As soon as he was on top of Harry he kissed him. The kiss was hot, intense. His hands were firm and demanding as they roamed Harry’s body.

            While Severus kissed him senseless, Harry fought to get Severus’ shirt off. He fumbled with the buttons, then gave a groan of frustration and just pulled at it, sending buttons flying. Both were too focused on the kiss to really notice. The only thing that was important was that Harry now had access to warm bare skin.

            Severus stopped touching Harry only long enough to shrug the ruined shirt off his shoulders and toss it to the floor. Their lips parted and they each took a much needed breath. Severus began kissing down Harry’s neck while his hands fumbled to get the tight jeans open. Harry sunk his hands into Severus’ silky hair and moaned. He moved his head back to give Severus better access.

            As soon as Severus lifted up to remove the rest of Harry’s clothes, Harry leaned up and attacked the fastenings of Severus’ slacks. They were soon both naked.

            Harry pushed his lover down and lay on top of him. Harry kissed him hot and hard. While they kissed Harry grabbed one of Severus’ hands and brought it between them. He wrapped both their hands around both their erections. A few pumps with their fists and they found a rhythm. Their hands slid easily along their shafts, using the copious amount of precome coming from both their hard cocks as lubrication.

            Soon they were both moving their hips to the rhythm of their hands. Their lips parted to gasp for breath and give a few moans, then they were kissing again. It was hot and they both raced towards completion. They found their release at almost the same moment. The kiss smothered the sounds of their satisfaction as the warm pulses of seed covered their hands and both their chests.

            Harry moved off of Severus and they both lay there on their backs, panting. Harry managed to gather enough energy to perform the cleaning spells. He started to make a comment about cures for bad moods, when Severus spoke first.

            “You know,” Severus said casually, “you can’t be doing that when we get back to Hogwarts. I have a much more limited number of teaching robes.”

            “Then you’ll just have to meet me for my detentions completely naked.” Harry grinned at him. If he weren’t so exhausted he would probably feel like jumping up and down at the indirect confirmation that they would continue their relationship once they were back at Hogwarts.

            Severus snorted. “Yes, and when Albus drops in unexpectedly, how exactly do you expect me to explain that?”

            “Ewwww! The images! The horrible mental images!” Harry turned to his side and pressed his face against his lover’s shoulder. “That has to be one of the very few situations I can think of where I would _not_ want to see you naked. Gah, if the Headmaster ever walked in on us I don’t know if I could ever get it up again!” Harry shuddered, then he lifted his head to look at Severus. “You have to teach me those stronger silencing and locking charms.”

            Severus frowned. “Why? Planning to use them with someone else?” He didn’t quite manage to hide the sharp edge to the question.

            Harry glared at him and punched him, hard, in the arm. “Absolutely not! It was _my_ rule that we be exclusive remember? As long as I’m with you there won’t be anyone else for me. **Ever**. And if you cheat on me…” Harry just glared for a few seconds. “Well, I can’t think of anything horrible enough at the moment, but I promise you, you will regret it. I‘ll make it something horrible enough, even Voldemort would be impressed.”

            Severus gave Harry a strange look, then shook his head. He turned onto his stomach and threw his arm over Harry’s waist. “Go to sleep, brat. I’m not the one flirting his way across all of Britain.”

            “I am not-”

            “Sleep.”

            Harry huffed, then cuddled up to his lover and went to sleep.

***********************************

            The next day they worked on the translation of Voldemort’s notes again. They finished the translation just in time for lunch, much to the surprise of both. Harry attributed it to the nice stress-relieving sex. He laughed at the thought of how Hermione would react to his suggestion that sex is better than a study break for finishing those big projects and difficult essays.

            Harry stood and stretched, making sure to keep an eye on Severus this time. “Finished! Now we just have to try to understand it. Fun.” Harry sighed. “Why don’t we go out for lunch? Maybe stop by the antique shop again on the way.”

            Severus jerked his eyes away from the strip of skin between the bottom of Harry’s shirt and the top of his jeans, exposed when Harry lifted his arms over his head. “That is a good idea. Once we get back we can see if we can find the portion of the notes pertaining to the sacrifice item. We don’t need to worry about the rest and, frankly, the less of that we have to read about the better.”

            Harry shuddered. “I agree.”

            When they left the hotel it was still raining. They found a nice little restaurant just down the street from the antique shop. After lunch they walked by the antique shop and were surprised to find it deserted.

            Harry looked around. No one could see them in this rain. “Should we risk it? If we need more time when can use the time-turner once we are inside.”

            Severus looked around also. “We might not get another chance before we run out of time. This looks like our best option.”

            The two quickly made their way inside the shop, with a little help from an _alohomora_. Once inside they had to dodge tools and sheet covered furniture. They had been looking for most of an hour and were starting to worry about the workers returning when they finally felt the pulse of magic they had been searching for.

            “I can’t believe he actually used the basement. I mean, could he be any more obvious?” Harry asked in disbelief.

            “We have to hurry. Come on.” Severus led the way down the stairs, again being careful to look out for wards and traps.

            When they reached the basement and turned on the light, Harry groaned. It was much more crowded than the attic at the orphanage had been. “This could take us all night!”

            Severus shook his head and closed the basement door. “That’s why we have the time-turner remember?” Severus took the time-turner out and, to Harry, it looked like he shook it up.

            “Wait, will we be able to open a door to another room in the time pocket thing?” Harry asked in confusion.

            “If it is like at the orphanage and we find another secret room, the room can be included in the time pocket if no one alive is in the room.”

            “Right. Let’s get this over with then.”

            They moved about the room trying to locate the source of the magic. It came from the left of the room, which seemed to have more furniture. They carefully rearranged the furniture and finally gained access to the wall. While Severus set about dismantling wards and traps, Harry began looking for the tell-tale snake.

            Harry found the snake in a carving along a stone support column just across from the wall where Severus seemed to be focusing most of his attention. Harry laughed when he noticed that at some point someone had colored it with what looked like the colored chalk children play with. The menacing snake carving had sky blue eyes, a pink stomach and green hair. Its fangs had been colored a light purple color.

            This time Harry made sure to wait until Severus was done before trying Parseltongue.

            Severus turned from the wall and frowned at Harry. “What’s so funny?”

            Harry gestured towards the snake carving and had the pleasure of watching Severus fight a smile. Harry then turned back to the carving and tried Parseltongue. “ **Open up!** ”

            From behind Harry came the sound of stone grinding against stone. Turning at the sound the two men watched a section of the wall open, just like at the orphanage. Harry braced himself before going to the opening and looking in. This time it was even harder for Harry to hold on to the contents of his stomach. He quickly turned and pushed his face against Severus’ chest and took deep breaths. Severus reached up and ran his hands up and down Harry’s back soothingly. After several minutes Harry felt able to face the horrible site and he turned around to try again.

            It was no less gruesome the second time. Similar to the previous creation site were the stone walls, the bookcases and the long wooden work table under a wall of shelves. The symbols around the room were different, but they covered much of the walls and floor like the other creation sites they had seen. The major difference being in the wall to the right. There was writing, rather than magical symbols, on that wall. In the center of the room was a sight even more disturbing than either of the previous sites.

 There was a diagram that looked like it had been burned into the stone floor with acid in the center of the room. In the center of the diagram was a skeleton…with parts that appeared to have been melted. From the surrounding stains, this seemed to have happened while the person was still alive.

            Harry swallowed and turned from the skeleton and tried his best to ignore it. Moving carefully and trying to remember the traps used in the last creation site, Harry made his way to the wall on the right. He was curious about the writing there. It was obviously in Parseltongue.

            After studying the writing for some time he called over his shoulder, “Sev, come here a minute. Does any of this mean anything to you?”

            Severus made his way over to Harry and looked at the wall. “No, it’s written in Parseltongue, which I do not speak.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “I was going to read it out loud for you.”

            As Harry read out loud what appeared to be a list, Severus listened, frowning in concentration. By the time Harry reached the end of the list, Severus was expressionless.

            “Sev, do you know what this is for? I take it it is a list of potion ingredients?”

            “Yes, it is a list of potions ingredients. That list is what is needed to create what’s called Viper’s Revenge. It is a very deadly poison. It is also very difficult to make. Many who have tried ended up killing themselves in the attempt. It must also be used within three days of its creation or it is useless. The sooner it is used after it is made, the more potent it is. Not even all Potions Masters can manage it. Voldemort could never have managed it with his skill in Potions.”

            “That would probably explain the next bit.” Harry was feeling sick again. He had kept reading as he and Severus talked. “This states that the man…um, over there, the one murdered for this horcrux, was the one to create it. He was some famous Potions Master or something from Italy.’

            “Yes, that would explain it.”

            “Um, are the ingredients difficult to find?”

            “Not really. I would have to be careful about letting others know I am getting that particular combination of ingredients, but for the most part they will be easy to obtain.”

            Harry bit his lip. “Do you think you can make it? We are going to need it to destroy the horcrux, but it sounds so dangerous. I know if anyone can make it you can, but…”

            Severus frowned at him. “It will not be easy, but I can certainly make it.”

            “Do you need to write this down?”

            Severus shook his head. “No, I know where to find a copy of the recipe.”

            “Then let’s get out of here.” Harry shuddered and turned and walked out of the secret room. Like at the orphanage, they made sure to close the secret room again. They then opened the basement door, dispelling the localized time pocket. Checking the time, Harry saw that even though they were in the basement and secret room for almost two hours, only a few minutes had passed.

            They headed towards the exit of the antique shop. Fortunately they were moving slowly, so they saw one of the workers before they ran into him. They ducked behind some kind of cabinet until the man went into another room. They hurried for the door and we able to make it out without being caught.

            Once again walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm, in the rain, Severus frowned at Harry and asked, “Did you really doubt I could make the Viper’s Revenge potion?”

            “Well, not really. Like I told Draco, I don’t think there exists a potion you can’t make.”

            Severus gave Harry one of his raised eyebrow looks. “And you discussed my Potions’ skill with Mr. Malfoy…why?”

            Harry flushed. “Well, you see…there’s a potion that is very rarely used because it is so difficult to make and Draco is going to need it. I thought you probably wouldn’t have a problem making it for him because you like him and, like I told him, I don’t think there exists a potion you can’t make.”

            Severus looked intrigued. “Which potion?”

            “I, um, sort of promised him I wouldn’t say anything to anyone. I probably shouldn’t have told you as much as I have. I can tell you after graduation, though.”

            Severus frowned again and seemed far from satisfied with this explanation. He didn’t question Harry any further, however.


	32. Return

            After two big successes in one day, Harry convinced Severus to take a few days for fun. After all, once they got back, they wouldn’t have a lot of time together. If they had to they could take turns with the translated notes. They would not, however, be able to make more time together. Even if they wanted to, they both simply had too much going on.

            Severus had classes to teach, essays to grade, Death Eater meetings to attend, potions ingredients for the Viper’s Revenge to gather, and potions for the infirmary to make. Harry had classes to attend, homework to do, NEWTs to study for, friends to keep company (and distracted) and ‘after Voldemort’ plans to work on. Harry had a moment of panic when he realized that by the time they got back to Hogwarts there would only be a month and a half left until he had to take his NEWTs.

            NEWTs were June 1st. Seventh years then had a month without classes while they waited for the results of the NEWTs, which came back two days before graduation. (NEWTs were administered by neutral third parties not affiliated with the school.) If a person didn’t pass a certain number of NEWTs they had to take summer courses and a second-attempt NEWT test to graduate. That last month was usually spent saying goodbye to Hogwarts, favorite professors, favorite haunts, and, in some cases, friends. It was also a time when plans were made and finalized about what students planned to do after graduation. Some would go on to wizarding universities to train for various professions, others would go to apprenticeships or training for various careers, and some would go directly to the work force.

            So, when they got back to Hogwarts, Harry and Severus would have to simply make do with the detentions Severus could arrange. Lately, he had only been giving Harry detention once every two weeks in an attempt to keep up appearances, but considering his past behavior no one would question it if he gave detention much more often. Those who support, and potentially report back to, Voldemort would be pleased. Others had long since accepted this as the nature of their relationship.

            The last month would be the most difficult. Harry would be able to disappear for a few hours of privacy, maybe even a whole day, but although Harry wouldn’t have any more classes, Severus would still have lower level classes to teach. It would also be harder to come up with excuses to be together as Severus would not be able to give Harry detention when Harry didn’t have his class any more.

            With all of that in mind, Harry was determined to spend every spare minute focusing on what was happening between him and Severus. For the next three days they spent their time much as they had at the cottage, minus the nature walks. There was plenty of pouncing, but there was a slower, sweeter mood to their activities. This time when they read, they sat cuddled up together in bed. This time when they pounced on each other, they were a little more serious, a little less playful.

            Both recognized the stolen nature of these three days and when they were over, Severus made it quite clear that there would be no more fun until they had what they needed from the translated notes.

            Harry pouted. “As if I needed another reason to work my ass off on these notes.”

            Severus frowned at him. “We need to be finished with these notes by the time we get back.”

            Harry sighed. “I know, I know. I’m being very selfish.” Harry pulled the original book towards him. Rather than make two copies of the translation, Harry worked with the original while Severus worked with the translation. “Let’s get back to work.”

************************************

            It was the last day of their stay in Gloucester when they finally decoded the notes enough to figure out what would be needed to destroy the corresponding horcrux.

            “Sev. Hey, Sev. This passage here. Doesn’t it sound like it’s talking about dragon fire? Except for all the references to water, I would swear it was dragon fire. But that’s not really rare is it? I mean, there’s a dragon preserve in Romania and I’m sure there must be a few others around the world.”

            “Let me see…yes, it could be a reference to-wait, hold on a minute.” Severus went to his bag and brought out one of the books he had read in Manchester. He flipped through, stopping a few times, before shaking his head and flipping a few more pages. Suddenly he stopped. “Here. That passage sounds like it might match this.” He brought the book over and spent a few minutes going back and forth between the translation and the book he had brought. “Yes, he used dragon fire, but he used the fire of a Japanese River Dragon, which is what makes it so rare.”

            Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Please don’t tell me they have gone extinct or something.”

            “No, they are not extinct, but there aren’t that many of them and, as the name suggests, they are found only in Japan. They usually don’t last too long when taken from the rivers of Japan.” Severus frowned. “To have used the fire of a Japanese River Dragon, the Dark Lord would have had to-”

            “Do I really want to know? I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, but it probably involves killing a few people, extremely unpleasant treatment of the poor creature until it had served its purposes after which it was probably left to just die. How close did I get?”

            Severus grimaced. “I would say that is about accurate.”

            Harry nodded. “He is a sadistic bastard and he’s going to have to die.”

            Severus looked at Harry seriously. “You realize that is probably the truth. That you will have to kill him, I mean.”

            Harry looked back, just as serious. “I know I have been acting a little…out of it for the past several months, but, honestly? I just needed a break. You can only be angry and depressed for so long before it wears you down. So maybe I’ve been a bit of a tease with you. Maybe I’ve acted a little crazy and gained some new friends. Maybe I’ve even come close to hexing my own friends and allies. It doesn’t mean I have forgotten about the war. It doesn’t mean I am blithely ignoring the reports of all the missing and dead witches and wizards. It doesn’t mean I have forgotten there is a mad man out there bent on world domination with the power to actually achieve it.

            “I _am_ doing what I can. It might be selfish, but is it really _wrong_ of me to be grateful to be able to leave the discovery of the horcruxes to Dumbledore? Is it wrong to be grateful I will actually get to finish school, take my NEWTs, and graduate? Is it wrong to be grateful I get to spend time with you, get to have this relationship with you?

            “Yes, it’s selfish, but damn it! I have fought Voldemort every year since I was eleven. I get the joy of facing the bastard in the ‘final battle.’ I get to be the one who has to kill him. So, yes, while it might be selfish, I think it’s damned nice to be able to have a little help for a change, to have others do a little ground work for me.”

            During Harry’s entire tirade, his voice stayed quiet, but it grew fiercer as his speech came to a close. By the end, he was almost glaring at Severus. When he was done, Severus closed the books spread out on the table between them and rose. He held out his hand to Harry.

            “Come to bed, Harry. We have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Let’s enjoy our last few hours away.”

************************************

            Later, lying in bed together with only a few hours until they had to get up, Harry and Severus were awake and cuddling. Harry was letting his mind wander when it caught on a thought. “Charlie!”

            Severus jerked and glared at Harry. “What?” he asked in a very icy voice.

            Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Charlie Weasley. He works in that dragon preserve in Romania I mentioned earlier. I was just thinking he might be able to help us with the issue of the Japanese River Dragon. I’m sure he’s part of the Order. It’s not like we have to tell him the details, either. Just mention it’s a war effort and it needs to be kept secret.” Harry frowned, thinking about the problem. “What do you think?”

            Severus relaxed a bit. “It might be worth investigating.”

            Harry settled back in to enjoy their last few hours together like this. Then he had another thought, brought on by something mentioned in one of the muggle books he had been reading. “Sev?”

            “Harry?”

            “About those ingredients you need for the Viper’s Revenge potion…”

            “What about them?”

            “Are there any you might be able to find in a muggle apothecary? It might help you avoid suspicion if you could get some of the ingredients from muggles. I know they won’t have some of the more, um, wizardy ingredients-”

            Severus laughed. “Wizardy?”

            “Oh, shut up. You know what I meant. I just thought maybe there were some that you could get from muggles, that’s all. Most of the ingredients listed on that wall, I haven’t heard of before.”

            Severus thought for a moment. “It’s possible. Some of the ingredients are useful medicinal herbs.”

            “Well, we can’t go back until tomorrow evening, so what could it hurt to spend the day looking? It’s not like we have anything else to do.”

            “Very well.” When Harry cuddled closer to him he grudgingly said, “It was a rather good idea.”

            Harry just smiled against his shoulder.

***************************************

            Friday evening of the second week in April, Harry and Severus arrive back at Hogwarts a few hours after they had left. Checking the time, Harry realized he had very little time left until curfew.

            “This really is the end of the holiday then.” Harry sighed.

            They unpacked and put away their clothes. Harry frowned at the stack of books he had bought during their time away. He was trying to decide which ones to take with him. There was no way he would be able to take all of them. “Sev?  Do you mind if I leave some of these here?”

            Severus glanced over at the stacks of books and snorted. “You are getting as bad as me.”

            “Hey, I’ll take that as a compliment. It takes a lot of work to be as _bad_ as you.” Harry snickered at his own joke. Severus smacked him on the ass.

            “Keep it up and see what happens to those books while you are gone.” He laughed when Harry gave him a horrified look.

            “You’re horrible.” Harry pushed him. He just laughed again.

            Harry finally picked out a few books to take with him. He almost forgot to change back into his robes, but remembered at the last minute. “This feels so weird now,” Harry grumbled. When he was dressed he sighed. “I guess it’s time for me to go.” He gave Severus a little pout.

            Severus walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Insatiable little beast,” he purred in Harry’s ear, making Harry shiver. He slid one hand down Harry’s chest, down his stomach, and rubbed Harry’s growing erection. “I’m sure you’d like to play a little more before you go.” Severus gave a gentle squeeze and felt Harry grow even harder. Harry moaned at both the words and the accompanying action. Severus licked the shell of Harry’s ear. “Just make sure you remember your own rules.” He gave Harry one last squeeze and kissed the side of his neck, and then let go.

            Harry blinked at him, dazed. “What?”

            “I said, remember your own rules. Now, you should probably go. I can’t give you detention for being out past curfew as you were with me for detention, so there’s really no reason to be out late, is there? I have to go see if Albus is back yet.”

            Harry looked at him in disbelief. “You’re just going to leave me like this?”

            Severus gave him a wicked smile. “You are not the only one who knows how to tease.”

            “This isn’t teasing, it’s torture! And you! You are an evil, evil man!”

            “That’s just the attitude you need to take back with you. Good night, Harry.” Severus gently pushed Harry out the door, while Harry glared at him the entire time. Just before he opened the door between his office and the corridor, Severus leaned down and gave his younger lover one last quick kiss. Then he opened the door and shoved Harry out.

**********************************

            By the time Harry had made it to Gryffindor Tower, he was in a very nasty mood. He had to walk up from the dungeons, up all the floors to the Tower entrance and then up more stairs to get to the Gryffindor common room. None of which lessened his aching erection, all of which was extremely painful to do while as hard as he was. Harry was cursing Severus under his breath by the time he got back.

            Harry stormed into the common room, paying no attention to his surroundings. “Damn stubborn, difficult bastard! Evil, **_sadistic_** BASTARD!”

            “Geez, Harry! What did Snape have you do?”

            At the sound of Ron’s voice, Harry jumped, pulled his wand out and turned towards the sound, nearly all in one move. When he saw he was looking into Ron’s shocked face, he sheepishly lowered his wand. “Sorry, you startled me.” He now noticed the other people present. Behind Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were looking at him in shock as well. Harry smiled sheepishly at all of them. He was just glad Hermione didn’t seem to be around.

            “Man, Harry, what did Snape do to you?” Dean asked, sounding rather stunned.

            Harry thought about the answer to that question and fought his blush. _Not anywhere near enough as far as I’m concerned!_ “Um, you know, he was just his usual self. A complete bastard. A lot of cleaning without a wand. I’m actually really tired now, so I’ll just head up to bed.” Harry somehow managed to keep from blushing and even to sound pretty normal. If anyone asked him tomorrow, he would tell them he was just feeling embarrassed about pulling his wand on his best friend. He gave a half-hearted wave and fought the urge to run as he turned and went to his dorm room. 


	33. Convert

            The next morning, Harry woke up grumpy. He hadn’t slept well last night. He had quickly gotten used to having Severus in bed with him. Grumbling to himself, Harry stumbled to the bathroom for a shower. He took a bit of a longer shower than usual in an attempt to wake up. By the time he felt a little more awake and left his shower, the other boys from his dorm were in the bathroom. Harry didn’t really pay them any attention, beyond noting he had gotten a bit spoiled during his month away by having a bathroom to himself. Well, except for Severus.

            “Oi! Harry, what’s that?” At least, Harry ignored them until Seamus started shouting at him. From the teasing tone, Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with whatever it was in his current mood.

            “What, Seamus?” Harry looked at him.

            “What’s that?” Seamus grinned at him and pointed at Harry.

            Harry looked down and blushed. He had forgotten the love-bites Severus had left on him during their time together. He had several all over. He had one on his chest, just over his heart. He had one, almost gone now, on his neck, Severus’ favorite place to mark him. He had another on his right bicep. The most recent one was on his hip, peeking over the towel hanging low around his hips. Harry pulled the towel up, but only managed to draw Seamus attention to that one too.

            “Bloody hell, Harry! You’re covered in ‘em!” Seamus grinned at him. “Tell me, who’s the witch, mate? She’s a pretty one, right?”

            Harry blushed harder and thanked every deity he could name and then all the famous witches and wizards, that the bite mark on his shoulder had faded. He looked at the other boys and found them all in the bathroom. They were also all staring at him. Seamus was grinning like a madman, Dean looked awed and Neville looked shocked. Harry peeked at Ron and blushed brighter. Ron was looking pained.

            “Right, like I said, mate. I don’t want to know,” Ron said before he stepped into his own shower.

            Neville blushed himself and also stepped into his shower. Dean’s eyes had widened at Ron’s words and Seamus just looked confused. Seamus shook his head.

            “Well, I want to know!” Seamus said. Dean leaned over and whispered in his ear. Seamus blinked and then grinned at Harry again. “Well, all right, Harry!”

            They turned back to the sinks and started brushing their teeth.

            Harry blinked in confusion at this. _Did Ron tell them?_ He frowned as he got dressed.

***********************************

            About an hour later, Harry was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He was walking with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Somewhere along the way in this past school year, that had become the norm. They were nearly to the door of the Great Hall when they met up with a group of Slytherins coming from the opposite direction. In front were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. A few feet behind them were Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

            “Well, if it isn’t Potter and his little fan club,” Draco sneered.

            Ron clenched his fists and got red in the face. Harry just smiled. “What? Looking for an autograph Malfoy? Don’t you have better things to do?” Harry flicked a quick glance at Zabini that everyone but Draco and Zabini were in the wrong position to catch. Harry watched Zabini’s eyes widened as he fought a smile. Zabini won the battle with the smile, but his eyes were light with amusement.

            Harry watched Draco try to turn a snort of amusement into a sneer. It was a rather good effort. “Yes, some of us do have more important things to do than sit around trying to think of ways to get people’s attention.” Draco smirked. “Some of us already have all the attention we need.”

            Harry smiled again. “I assure you, Malfoy, I have all the attention I need.” Harry watched as Draco’s eyes widened at the realization of just what Harry meant. He also caught the intrigued look on Zabini’s face before he pulled his Slytherin mask back into place. Harry let his grin widened, then he turned and walked into the Great Hall.

            Ron, Hermione and Ginny hurried to catch up.

            “I told you, mate! That ferret-faced bastard hasn’t changed a bit. He’s still just as rude and-” Ron continued in this line for several minutes as they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

            Harry reached the end of his rope. He was missing having Severus in bed with him, he was wondering what the hell Ron had told Dean and maybe Neville, and he was just not in the mood for Ron’s temper-tantrums. Harry surreptitiously pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. Just as Ron took a drink of pumpkin juice, Harry whispered a quiet word. He settled back in satisfaction as Ron snorted pumpkin juice as he began laughing uncontrollably. Ron had spilled pumpkin juice all down the front of his robes by the time Hermione managed to reverse the hex.

            Unfortunately, Ron just added complaining about the smell of pumpkins to his list of complaints for the day.

            After breakfast, Ron’s complaints about his wet robes and the smell of pumpkins made Harry hex him again. As they passed some of the Slytherins from breakfast, who had stopped to laugh at the state of Ron’s robes, Harry cast another little hex. This one resulted in Ron tripping and landing on top of Pansy Parkinson. Apparently, Ron’s hands weren’t the only ones to end up somewhere they shouldn’t have if the looks on both their faces were any indication. Harry smothered a laugh as the two quickly stood and practically ran in opposite directions.

            As Hermione and Ginny hurried after him, Harry decided he just couldn’t put up with his friends today. He knew he was in a pretty bad mood. He also knew that part of Ron’s problem today was that he was trying not to think about where Harry’s love-bites came from. Harry went outside and found a secluded spot and sat down to enjoy the sunshine, even if it was a little cold.

            That’s where Draco found him several minutes later.

            “Well, I’d love to know what the hell you meant before breakfast, but first I have to congratulate you. I saw you hex Weasley outside the Great Hall. Good aim too! You managed to land him right on Pansy!” Draco smirked as he sat beside Harry. “Going around hexing your fellow house members. Very Slytherin.”

            Harry snorted. There were a few minutes of silence.

            “Well?” Draco asked impatiently. “Are you going to tell me?”

            “Tell you what?” Harry gave Draco an innocent look. He laughed when Draco glared at him and a little bit of his bad mood disappeared. Harry looked around to make sure they were alone and unobserved. “How’s this for an answer?” He pulled his robe away from his neck.

            Draco gasped. “What the hell, Harry?”

            Harry smirked. “You should see the others.”

            “Others? Don’t tell me you two have…” Draco wrinkled his nose a bit in distaste.

            Harry scowled. “No, we haven’t. He is a difficult bastard. You wouldn’t believe what it took to get as far as I have!”

            “I really think I don’t want to know.”

            Harry snickered, then scowled again. “He says I have to wait until I graduate.”

            “Well…that’s not really so long. And at least he didn’t turn you down. Then you would have had even more to complain about.” Draco smirked.

            “Well, I suppose I _did_ get him to agree to be exclusive in exchange.” Harry sighed. Then he grinned. “And he let me make a rule about PDA, if you can believe it.”

            Draco’s jaw dropped. “PDA? Are you insane? Are you trying to get yourself killed, Harry? Considering who you are…well…considering its Professor _Snape_ …you could find your fellow Gryffindors as likely to curse you for that as Death Eaters and Slytherins!”

            Harry smiled at Draco’s rant. “Yeah, but talk about worth it!” Harry closed his eyes and gave a dramatic shiver. When he opened his eyes and saw the look Draco was giving him, he burst out laughing. “I’m kidding. Obviously, we aren’t talking PDA here and now.”

            “Then where and when did you mean?” Draco didn’t like being confused, so this came out a bit sulky.

            Harry looked at Draco for a long time, considering.

            Draco finally got impatient with the silence. “Fine, don’t tell me.” He shrugged angrily.

            “Actually, I was thinking about telling you. But…it’s not as simple as you think,” Harry said. “I could really use someone to talk to about all of this, but…some decisions have to be made first.”

            “What are you talking about, Harry?” Draco was beginning to look wary.

            “Look, we agreed not to talk about the war, but I think we’ve come to a point where we can’t really ignore the topic any more. No-” Harry grabbed Draco’s arm as he started to stand with a furious look on his face. “I’m not talking about you spying on your father or you giving me information.” He managed to pull Draco back down beside him.

            “Then what did you mean?” Draco was suspicious and still a little angry.

            “We don’t even have to talk about it, if you don’t want to. But if you decide not to talk about it…” Harry sighed. “Things between us are about to change, one way or another. Which way things go is up to you.”

            Draco looked away and was silent for a long time. Finally he turned back to Harry. “You wouldn’t ask me to betray my family?”

            Harry shook his head. “On my Gryffindor honor!”

            Draco cleared his throat. “Okay, so what’s this all about, Harry?”

            Harry grinned in relief. “Draco, I like to think over the past year, you and I have become friends. We’ve had a lot of serious discussions and I’ve certainly told you things I haven’t told any of my other friends. I also like to think it has been the same for you.” Harry said the last a bit uncertainly.

            Draco gave a sharp nod. He didn’t look entirely pleased to be making the admission, but it was good enough for Harry. “I haven’t talked to anyone about Blaise, though I suspect Blaise told Theo years ago.” Draco hesitated. “I haven’t talked with anyone else about how it felt to face a marriage to Pansy.” Draco shuddered.

            Harry nodded. “So, we are friends.” It was Harry’s turn to hesitate. “I would like us to be able to speak freely with each other. I can promise whatever I learn from our discussions I will not use against your family.” Harry hesitated again. “I can’t say I won’t use it against Voldemort, though. Look, Draco. Given a choice, without any influence one way or the other from your family, which side would you _want_ to be on?”

            Draco looked at his hands and spoke quietly. “I’m not blind, Harry. The man is a murdering madman. He’s using his anti-muggle rhetoric just to get power and have a focus for his hate and an outlet for his sadistic urges. Given a choice, of course I wouldn’t support him.”

            Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Then don’t.”

            “You don’t understand. That fact is I _don’t_ have a choice, Harry!”

            “Yes, you do. Right now, there are a lot of secrets that are not mine to give away, but look at it this way: it’s your **family** that you support, right? Not Voldemort, your family. And I’m not asking you to betray your family. I even offered, before we were ever friends, to help you and your family after the war is over. How can throwing your lot in with me be in conflict with your loyalty to your family?”

            “You are my family’s enemy!”

            “No, I’m Voldemort’s enemy.”

            “My family is loyal to the Dark Lord.”

            “Draco…don’t answer if you feel this qualifies as betraying your family, but…how does your father feel about you getting the dark mark?”

            Draco blinked at this question, then he frowned in thought. He frowned harder and spoke slowly. “He doesn’t seem to want me to take it. Whenever the subject comes up, he has made excuses. I hadn’t noticed that before…all the excuses had seemed so plausible, so reasonable at the time…”

            Harry again sighed in relief. He wasn’t going to tell Draco about his father’s true loyalties. It wasn’t his place. However, that made the conversation more difficult. “So, what do you think? I’m not asking you to openly support me or anything. I would never ask you to risk your or your father’s life like that.”

            “Then what, exactly, do you want, Harry?”

            Harry shrugged. “I just want to be able to speak with you freely without worrying about things getting back to Voldemort.”

            Draco looked torn. “Harry…” Suddenly, he blinked, then grinned. “Harry, I don’t have a choice.”

            “Draco-”

            Draco shook his head. “No, Harry, it’s already been agreed on. Anything discussed between us privately can’t go beyond the two of us.” He grinned at Harry again.

            Suddenly, Harry grinned too. “That’s right.” Harry laughed.

            “Right, so. Now are you going to tell me what it is that you were worried about telling me?”

            Harry blinked, then laughed again. “All that trouble to convert a Slytherin to my side, just to talk about my love life.”

            “Yes, well, now that I’ve committed myself to your side, I expect details. Juicy details.”

            Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you were disturbed by those kinds of things when they involved our Potions’ professor.”

            Draco looked stunned. “God, how much time have you been spending around him? That was a perfect Slytherin look. It took me weeks of practice to get that just right.”

            Harry snorted at the thought of Draco standing in front of a mirror for hours practicing. “Did you get a cramp in your eyebrow from practicing?”

            Draco glared. “Details.”

            “You never answered my question. Are you sure you really want to know?”

            “Of course. I’m just going to pretend it isn’t our professor we are talking about.”

            Harry shook his head. “If you say so.”

            Harry began to give Draco an extremely edited version, leaving out all the details about horcruxes and creations sites. He just planned to say they were looking for something that would help them destroy Voldemort. He even planned to leave out the fact that they had an unusual time-turner. Before he got very far, however, he realized he forgot one important fact.

            Draco gasped. “You mean Professor Snape is a spy? For _your_ side?”

            Harry’s eyes widened in horror. He reached out and grabbed Draco’s arms. “Draco, you can’t tell any one. If anyone finds out, he’ll be killed! You can’t even let anyone accidentally find out!”

            Draco still looked shocked, but he shook it off. “Harry! I already said I wasn’t going to tell anyone anything you tell me.”

            Harry bit his lips and let him go. “I know, but…”

            Draco said quietly, “I can understand. I probably would have reacted the same if it had been Blaise.”

            There was silence for a moment. Then, before returning to his story, Harry asked Draco something he had been wanting to know for a while now. “Hey, Draco? When you two get married are you combining your last names?”

            Draco looked surprised at the change in topic. “Um, yes. With your idea for us to each give the other an heir and let our family names continue that way, we didn’t see any reason not to.”

            “So…think Zabini would mind if I start thinking of him as Blaise? Because, no offense, but I don’t think I will ever be able to call either of you by your last names once you combine them. And calling him Zabini after you two get married seems wrong.” Harry shrugged. “He’s free to call me ‘Harry.’”

            Draco looked resigned. “Harry, your mind is a very strange thing. I’ll talk to him about it. He probably won’t mind. He seems to like you. At least, I think he likes your Slytherin side. Now, are you ever going to tell me…?”

            “Oh, right. Well, it’s like this…”

            And Harry gave him the edited version. He rather enjoyed Draco’s expressions and comments.

            “You dressed _how_?…God, that sounds kind of hot. I wonder if I can get Blaise to dress like that…”

            “What’s sushi?…Eww! You ate it? And you _liked_ it?”

            “The old woman said _what_? Oh, god. Please tell me you two don’t play like that. On second thought, I really don’t want to know. I think it would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.”

            “Oh, that does sound romantic!…What? He just ignored you after that? You should have hexed him. I know a nice hex…oh! I could show you some of those Blaise used on you…”

            “Cute waiter, hm? Well, he certainly deserved it. No wonder you were complaining about him being difficult.”

            “What the hell kind of rule is that anyway? Though, you did get some pretty good concessions…Mm, kinda wish Blaise and I could do something like that. You know, the whole out in public together thing…Yeah, you’re right. I am so ready to marry that man.”

            “A whole WEEK? God, weren’t you _sore_? I mean, even if you didn’t…well, I mean, you must have gotten tired or _some_ thing…You read? What did you read?…Oh, my god! You’re going to let me borrow them, right?…Bring one to our next meeting, which is tomorrow by the way…”

            “You ripped his shirt off? Damn, Harry, that sounds intense…”

            “He didn’t! That’s-that’s beyond evil. And all the way up to Gryffindor Tower in that condition. I hope you are working on your plan of revenge. Make it good, he deserves it.”

            “They saw _how many_?…I’m trying to decide if I want to know about the ones you left on him…And of course they stared asking about the cute witch responsible, right? How’d you get out of that one?…I thought you said I was the only one who knew you were gay?!…He said that and you still talk to him?!…Well, yeah, you’re right. I would definitely not want to know what he gets up to with Granger either, yuck.”


	34. Musings and Exchanges

            That night lying in bed, Harry decided his second night sleeping alone again was going to be as bad as the first. He turned over again. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Draco. There was one part that kept replaying over and over in his mind. _I would have reacted the same way if it had been Blaise._ Harry groaned and turned to his other side. He didn’t want to think about it!

            But Harry’s brain didn’t want to cooperate. Before he had started his pursuit of his professor, Harry had told himself he wanted to see how it could be between them. He hadn’t been sure of how he felt about the snarky bastard. Now, he had his answer. _I would have reacted the same way if it had been Blaise…I am so ready to marry that man._ Harry groaned again.

            _I’m in love with the most difficult man I have ever met…including Voldemort!_ Okay, so maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration, but as Harry didn’t particularly want to sleep with Voldemort, just kill him, Harry felt a bit justified in being more frustrated by his sexy lover.

            Harry rolled over onto his back and looked at the canopy of his bed. Yes, he was in love. It wasn’t like he didn’t see it coming. Harry had to admit, with as much time as they had spent together actually talking and getting to know each other as people, that he couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t seriously in love. What he felt wasn’t a crush or an infatuation. It wasn’t just lust with someone he might be able to be friends with. No, there was no mistaking he was in love.

            He sighed. _What am I going to do?_ Harry knew what he’d _like_ to do. His mind turned to the half formed fantasies inspired by various people and events during their little trip away. His favorite, and the one he felt the most forbidden, was from their visit to the orphanage. Harry was quite serious when he told Miss Ida he was ready for a family of his own, despite his age. He knew raising kids, especially at his age, wouldn’t be easy, but when had his life every really been easy?

            He could just picture a laughing Severus holding a little girl while a little boy tugged on his robe wanting to be held too. They were standing in front of a cottage like the one Harry and Severus had stayed in after Cardiff, though a larger version of course. He could see the four of them walking through the forest, him and the kids listening to Sev’s Potions lecture. Harry bet any kids Sev had would be just as good as him at potions. He’d probably start talking to them about potions as soon as they were born. Harry smiled at the thought.

            He groaned again and rolled over onto his stomach. _I am obviously as insane as Draco keeps telling me I am_. Yes, he loved the man, but their relationship was still pretty new. Here he was picturing white picket fences and a family when he didn’t even know if the man saw their relationship as purely lust or if he thought it might be something more too.

            Harry frowned. If he only thought it was lust, surely he wouldn’t want to wait until Harry graduated to… So. Maybe there was a chance Severus felt the same way. After all, he seemed to enjoy their lunches and talks and walks and even the quiet times together as much as Harry did.

            Harry groaned again. _But he knows about the Order’s stupid plan. What if he feels like I’m just using him? Or what if he agrees but only really wants something temporary?_

            Harry thought about this for a long while. _Okay, so I just have to tell him how I feel and be clear about why I really want to marry him…Maybe I can do something really romantic to get the feelings across…I guess if he really has a hard time believing me, as a last resort I can let him use_ legilimens _on me…_

            Harry considered the matter a little while longer. They hadn’t been together for that long. They’ve know each other for years, but they’ve only been a couple- _God, are we even a couple? Well, we agreed to be exclusive. That makes us a couple, right?_ Okay, so they were a couple. But they had only been a couple since that last day in Cardiff-only two weeks. Harry grinned as he realized their first night together was April 1 st. He wondered if that made their first day in London together their first date.

            He thought wistfully of the romantic dinners at the inn in Manchester. _Maybe I can do something like that when I propose…_ Harry pictured a romantic set up like at the inn, imagined himself proposing.

            Harry scowled. If his proposal was accepted he wanted to celebrate properly. He didn’t want to hold back any more if they were planning to marry each other. Only he had promised to hold to the stupid rule Severus had made.

            Harry’s mood suddenly brightened. _Okay, so…I’ll just propose on the day of my graduation. It was already going to be special, why not make it extra special? That way we can celebrate without any rules being broken. And even if the war was over tomorrow, the Order wouldn’t invoke that stupid law while I’m still a student. That was one thing the Order members seemed to agree on._ Harry snorted. _Like anyone was stupid enough to go up against both Molly Weasley **and** Professor McGonagall._

 _It would also give us a little more time together as a couple._ Harry grimaced. _And give me time to talk to Draco about any differences there might be between muggle and wizard proposal traditions. And what might be the appropriate jewelry for this kind of thing. Since we are both men, do I still get an engagement ring?_

            Harry drifted off trying to think of all the things he needed to remember to ask Draco about.

**********************************

            Sitting in the Great Hall at lunch the next day, Harry ate slowly thinking of his meeting with Draco that morning.

            Apparently, there weren’t a lot of differences between muggle and wizard proposals. For the most part, the proposal was a private affair. Usually engagement rings weren’t bought, but traditionally the one proposing transfigures a ring from something he feels represents his relationship with the one he is proposing to. This was not necessarily an easy transfiguration to perform, but it is thought only wizards mature enough to perform the spell should be getting married.

            The ring is then worn by the one who has accepted a proposal, most often on the right ring finger to symbolize to others he or she has made a commitment to someone. The ring may also be worn on a long chain around the neck so that the engagement ring may rest over his or her heart. This is considered a more romantic, more private act.

            After the wedding the engagement ring is put away and kept safe or, in some cases, worn with the wedding ring. The wedding rings were actually created at the wedding by the person officiating. The officiator performs a spell that calls upon the magic of the two getting married and asks for a physical representation of the bond between the two getting married. The officiator first ties a symbolic ribbon, chosen by the one who accepted the proposal, around the left wrists of each binding them together. He then uses his wand to perform the spell and the ribbon somehow transforms into the wedding rings. Draco was a little vague on the transformation of the ribbon. (There also seemed to be a version of the spell for a witch or wizard marrying a squib or muggle.)

            Draco said the wedding rings may be any kind of design of ring, but they usually fit the personality of the two involved as well as the bond between them. Usually this meant a man didn’t have to worry about having a really girly wedding ring even if he was completely sappy in love with the person he married. And a person with a severe personality entering into a functional, convenient marriage would end up with a simple, serviceable ring. Things along those lines.

            Harry took a quick peek at Severus sitting up at the Head table. He looked at grouchy as Harry had felt that first morning. Maybe he had gotten used to sleeping in the same bed with Harry, too. Harry wondered what kind of ring Severus might like.

            “The great bat looks in a worse mood than usual. Pretty impressive feat for him, considering his usual mood,” Ron said around a mouthful of food. Harry considered hexing him again.

            Then he wondered how he was going to tell Ron and his other friends about Severus. Remembering Hermione’s habit of running off to Dumbledore, he decided they could find out _after_ the ceremony. It would be safer for him that way.

            “Ron, maybe you shouldn’t be so hard on Professor Snape,” Neville said. Everyone who heard him looked at him in astonishment. He blushed. “I just think maybe he might not be so bad.” Neville then turned back to his food and didn’t look up the rest of the meal.

            “Uh, Nev, this is the man who the boggart turned into when Professor Lupin was teaching DADA. You sure you’re feeling okay?” Ron asked worriedly.

            Neville nodded and didn’t look up from his food. “Now that I’m not in his class it’s a little easier to see him in a different light. I’m just saying maybe you should go easy on the insults, Ron.” Neville took a bite of food and didn’t say anything else.

            The rest of lunch passed quietly as people tried to adjust to this new development. Neville got a lot of concerned looks. Harry, for his part, felt only gratitude.

            Harry turned back to his thoughts. He pushed down a smile at the memory of Draco’s reaction to the gay romances Harry let him borrow this morning.

_“Oh, I’m definitely going to have to hide these from Blaise!” Draco said as he practically snatched them from Harry and began reading the back of one of the books._

_“Why?” Harry watched in amusement as Draco quickly read the back of each book._

_“He will steal them and read them first! I hate it when he reads a book first.” Draco pouted. “He teases me about what’s going to happen. ‘Oh, did you get to chapter three yet? You’ll love what happens in chapter seven.’ He’s horrible.”_

            Harry had laughed at Draco’s imitation of Zabini. _Blaise. Draco said I could call him, Blaise._ Harry shook his head and looked at the Head table again. He smothered a smile.

            Severus had ended up seated next to the Headmaster today. Dumbledore was speaking quite animatedly to Severus and Severus was nodding his head…but he was wearing an expression that told Harry he was thinking lemon drop thoughts.

            Severus suddenly turned and shot a glance in Harry’s direction. Harry gave him a smirk. Severus narrowed his eyes at him. Harry quickly schooled his features into an innocent look. From all the way across the room, Harry could see him snort. Harry grinned when the Headmaster, thinking Severus was choking, began pounding him on the back. He grinned wider when Severus gave him a quick glare.

            Realizing he had been staring, Harry looked around to see if anyone had seen him. The Gryffindors around him were still giving Neville concerned looks, so they didn’t notice, but when Harry looked around the room at the other tables, he caught Draco giving him a look. Harry grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaise, but not before Harry noticed the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 


	35. Luck

            After dinner after the first day of classes since Harry had returned, Harry was walking out of the Great Hall when he heard someone call his name. Standing in the corridor behind him was the Headmaster.

            “Harry, I have something I would like to speak with you about. If you would?”

            Harry told his friends he would see them later and walked over to Dumbledore. “Yes?”

            Dumbledore gave a quick look around. “Harry, I did not see Severus at dinner tonight. I had hoped to speak to both of you. Would you be so kind as to go and get him for me? Bring him to my office, if you would. The password is ‘sugar quill.’” With that the man turned and ambled off.

            Harry watched him in disbelief for a moment and then shook his head and turned towards the dungeons. _This man is supposed to be intelligent. He’s the head of the Order. And he doesn’t think it will look suspicious if I go to fetch Severus for him?_ Harry shook his head again.

            Walking down the steps, Harry had a thought. He began to smile. By the time he reached the door to Severus’ office, he was whistling. Before reaching up to knock on the door, Harry schooled his features to keep from giving himself away.

            “Come in.” Severus’ dark voice made Harry shiver. _It’s only been a few days, but it has still been too long._

            Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. He locked the door and put up a quick silencing charm. He grinned at the hungry look Severus was giving him.

            “What are you doing here, Harry? You know we can’t risk-”

            “I have a very good excuse, I promise.” Harry began to prowl across the room.

            Severus pushed his chair back from his desk and started to stand, but Harry got there first. Instead of standing, Severus found himself sitting in his chair with Harry leaning down to kiss him. Harry made sure to make it a hot, hungry kiss. He pushed one hand into the silky, shoulder length hair and ran the other down his lover’s chest. He played with one nipple through Severus’ robes.

            Harry pushed Severus’ knees apart with his legs and then lowered himself to his knees between the man’s feet. He managed to do this without breaking the kiss. The hand playing with the nipple moved down, caressing the other man’s stomach and then settling over the hard erection below. Harry rubbed and felt his professor’s cock grow harder.

            The kiss broke and they both gasped for breath. Severus threw his head back against the back of his chair. Harry pulled at the neck of his robe, pulling it down just enough so that he could suck up a mark where Severus’ neck and shoulder met. Severus groaned at the action. Harry gently squeezed the hard cock he was caressing.

            Severus groaned again and let go of his white knuckle grip on the arm of his chair and buried on hand in Harry’s hair and moved the other up and down his back. When Harry licked the mark he had sucked up, Severus groaned, “Oh, god, Harry!”

            Harry suddenly pulled back. “Oh, Sev. I was supposed to tell you the Headmaster wants to speak to us in his office.” Harry rose to his feet and turned towards the door.

            Severus sat there looking stunned. “What?”

            Harry gave him a sweet smile. “We have to go.”

            Severus blinked, then glared. “You are going to-”

            “Do to you what you did to me? Yes, I believe I am. You know what they say about pay back.” Harry gave him another bright grin.

            Severus continued to glare at him as he rose to his feet. He winced as he straightened to his full height. He walked to the door and Harry removed the charms.

            As they started up the stairs, Severus took several deep breaths and appeared to be trying to calm himself. _Oh, no you don’t._ Harry leaned close and whispered. “It really is too bad we didn’t have more time. Can you imagine what we could have gotten up to?” He grinned as Severus sent him another glare. “Do you even know how close I was to-?”

            “Harry,” Severus growled.

            “Yes?”

            “Stop it!”

            Harry just smiled. “It was so tempting to just keep going and taste you. Oh, it would have been so good,” Harry whispered in that voice that he knew Severus liked to hear from him. He heard Severus smother a groan.

            All the way up to the Headmaster’s office door, Harry kept up a stream of whispered wicked words. After giving the password and gaining access to the stairs Harry almost lost it and laughed. Severus was practically _hobbling_ up the stairs. _That’ll teach you! I dare you to try that again._

            Harry raised his fist and knocked on the door. After hearing the Headmaster call out an order to enter, Harry pushed the door open.

            “Ah, Severus, Harry. Good to see you. Please, sit down.” Harry and Severus sat in the chairs in front of the Headmaster’s desk. Dumbledore beamed at them, but then frowned in concern at Severus. “Severus, my boy, are you unwell?”

            “No, Albus. I’m fine,” Severus gritted out through his teeth. Harry smothered a smile.

            “Very well. How about a lemon drop, Severus?” The Headmaster still looked concerned.

            “No, thank you, Albus. Perhaps Mr. Potter would like one this evening.”

            Harry gave Dumbledore his most innocent smile. “No, thank you, Headmaster. Though it was kind of you to think of me, Professor.” When Dumbledore turned and beamed at Severus, Harry fluttered his eyelashes playfully at the man. Severus looked like he wanted to strangle him.

            “It’s so nice to see the two of you getting along, my boys. I’m glad to see your combined efforts have brought about a sort of truce between you. It is good to see you view each other in a more pleasant light. I had always felt the two of you would get along better if giving an opportunity to see more of each other in a less restrictive setting.” Dumbledore beamed at them both and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

            Harry exchanged a look with Severus and nearly laughed. _I wonder how he would feel if he knew just how much of each other we have seen, in several ‘less restrictive settings.’_

            “Well, my boys, have you discovered anything at the creation sites at the orphanage and the antique shop?”

            Harry sobered at the question. He looked at Severus and gestured for him to answer.

            “We have found out what was sacrificed at each site. At the creation site at the orphanage, Mr. Potter discovered a book written in Parseltongue. It appeared to be the Dark Lord’s notes detailing the creation of the horcrux at that site. It was, however, also written in code. Mr. Potter and I worked together and managed to create a translation of the book. Once we identified the correct passage of the book we worked to understand the code. We were able to determine what it will take to destroy the corresponding horcrux: the fire of a Japanese River Dragon.” Severus paused and gestured to Harry.

            Harry shared his idea, “I though perhaps we could get the help of Charlie Weasley. I know he works in the dragon preserve in Romania. Perhaps he could find a way for us to gain access to a Japanese River Dragon. I know all of the Weasleys are Order members and I know if you just mention it is necessary and should be done in secret, we wouldn’t have to mention the details.”

            “A Japanese River Dragon, hm?” Dumbledore frowned and sucked on his lemon drop for a minute. “It will be quite difficult to find one. I think you are on the right track, Harry. Perhaps through his work Mr. Weasley may be able to provide some assistance. Once we destroy the horcrux from that site, it would be wise to destroy both the original and the translation of the notes, however. What of the site at the antique shop?”

            Harry felt sick just thinking about it…and despite his respect for Severus’ skill, he worried about him trying to make the Viper’s Revenge potion. As Harry sat there sinking further into his misery, suddenly Fawkes flew from his perch to sit on Harry’s shoulder. Harry was startled, but reached up to pet the phoenix. When the other two men gave him a strange look, Harry just shrugged, carefully to move only the shoulder opposite of the phoenix.

            “At the second, there was no book of notes left. Instead, on the wall, written in Parseltongue again, was a list of potion ingredients. After Mr. Potter read them aloud I was able to identify the potion as Viper’s Revenge, a deadly poison that is difficult and dangerous to create. The ingredients are fairly easy to acquire, however.”

            Dumbledore frowned and peered over his spectacles at Severus. “I take it you are able to make this potion?”

            Severus gave the man a look of disdain. “Of course.”

            Dumbledore waved a hand. “I am well aware you have the skill, Severus. I merely meant to inquire about other factors, such as the time, space, and equipment needed for this potion.”

            “I will be able to use my private lab here at Hogwarts, but I will need to purchase a few pieces of equipment. The potion has strong corrosive properties and I will need several sets of equipment. I also still need to purchase some of the ingredients. Mr. Potter offered a suggestion that I check at a muggle apothecary before our return and I was able to buy some of what I will need, enough that no one should recognize what I mean to make from what I will need to purchase from wizarding apothecaries.”

            Dumbledore nodded. “That was a good idea, Harry.” Harry just shrugged. “What about time, Severus? Will you be able to make this potion without missing your classes? Your absence would be noted and surely reported to Voldemort.”

            “I will need a full uninterrupted week to make the potion. I had thought to use the time-turner you leant us for our trips.”

            Dumbledore nodded again and the room fell silent for several minutes. Harry continued to stroke Fawkes feathers. “Headmaster? Have you found any of the other horcruxes yet?”

            Dumbledore nodded yet again. “I have, Harry. I have yet to identify the creation site for this one, but I believe I am close.” With that, Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and walked over to one of the cabinets along the far wall. After a whispered incantation, the cabinet opened. The Headmaster reached in and pulled out a carved wooden box. Closing the cabinet behind him, Dumbledore returned to his desk. Placing the box on his desk he turned it around to face Harry and Severus and lifted the lid.

            Inside the box was a rather hideous ring. It was old and tarnished and remarkably gaudy. It was silver with a cloudy green stone and a crest with a capital letter ‘M’ on the stone. Harry leaned forward to get a closer look and Fawkes shivered on his shoulder and trilled in his ear. Harry absently reached up to stroke him.

            Without thinking, Harry reached out and picked up the ring to look at it more closely. He heard Severus gasp and the Headmaster call out his name, but he ignored them as he noted something strange as he brought the ring closer to his face to look at it. Besides the evil that seemed to pour out of it, it grew warmer the closer he had brought it to his face.

            Experimentally, Harry held the ring out from his body and felt it grow cold again. He then moved his arm left and right. He noticed it grew slightly warmer when he moved his arm to the left, though no where near as warm as when he brought it closer to his body. He then moved his arm up and down, frowning in concentration. It grew colder as he lowered his arm. About level with his face, it grew warm again. As he raised his arm higher, it again grew cold.

            Harry brought it close to his face again to look at it closely. It grew warmer and warmer until it was almost hot to the touch. Suddenly, with a loud trill, Fawkes reached out and bit the ring in Harry’s hand. He managed to bite all the way through the band. As he did so, a horrible screech came from the ring and a noxious smoke billowed up. Harry jerked back coughing and Fawkes flew off, returning to his perch.

            Harry dropped the destroyed ring on the floor when it began to billow smoke. After a few minutes, the ring stopped smoking and screeching and Harry picked it back up. The feeling of evil was gone.

            Harry looked up to see the other two men looking at him in shock. Dumbledore was blinking rapidly. Severus was giving him a look Harry had gotten used to receiving from Draco, the one that said the Slytherin was wondering if he could get any more insane. Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

            Suddenly, Severus burst out laughing, giving the Headmaster another shock. Harry briefly wondered if the old man was going to have a stroke.

            “On-on-only…you!” Severus gasped out.

            Harry snorted. “Actually, my extraordinary luck usually only allows me to experience bad, unpleasant and outright horrible improbable, unusual or impossible events. I suppose it could be the law of averages that once in my life I would experience some good luck for a change.”

            “Ah, but my dear boy, your amazing luck has aided you in surviving your meetings with Voldemort. Most people do not survive the first meeting. You have survived many.”

            “Yeah, well, _most_ people haven’t ever met Voldemort. I’ve had to fight him every year since I was eleven. My luck just allowed me to survive so I’d be around for the next misfortune it decided to throw at me.” Harry snorted. “Just watch. I might have just destroy a horcrux and brought us one step closer to defeating Voldemort, but I’ll probably develop some kind of allergy or condition or something from the smoke I choked on. THAT is how _my_ luck works.”

            The other two men suddenly gave him horrified looks, then shared a look. “Severus, take Harry to the infirmary immediately. He is not to leave until Poppy has performed a thorough examination. She is to check for everything.”

            Severus stood, face grim, and nodded at the Headmaster. Harry looked back and forth between them, aghast.

            When Harry found himself in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey fussing over him while Severus stood around looking angry and menacing and snapping at everyone, he wanted to start banging his head against the wall. Or better yet, he wanted to scream out ‘I told you so.’ _I just knew my luck wasn’t that good._


	36. Blaise

            At the end of Harry’s first week back after his trip with Severus, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room working on an essay for Charms. Draco was spending time with Blaise and Harry figured he should spend time with his Gryffindor friends. Fortunately, Hermione had Ron under control today.

            Harry was sitting with his back to the arm of the sofa he was sitting on with his book on his lap while Ginny sat on the floor nearby with her Transfiguration work spread out over the coffee table. Ron sat on the other end of the sofa and Hermione sat in an armchair next to Ron. The two were using the other end of the coffee table for their work.

            They had been working quietly for more than an hour when Ginny straightened up and sighed. “It would just figure Transfiguration would be needed for basically every profession. Of course, even if it wasn’t I would probably still need it.”

            Harry looked up, curious. “Did you have something specific in mind you wanted to do?”

            Ginny turned around and looked at him. She nodded. “I was thinking about becoming a healer.”

            Harry had a memory flash through his mind. _‘I would think, with as much experience as you have with injuries, that you would want to become a healer rather than an Auror. You certainly seem to have an affinity for it.’_ Harry had thought about it off and on, during random moments, since Severus had said that to him. It would certainly be nice to be able to help people without having to fight all the time. It would also be nice to not have to worry about people coming after the family he might decide to have.

            Harry turned back to Ginny. “I think you would be a good healer. Are you taking the classes you need for that?”

            Ginny bit her lip. “Well, I only decided I wanted to be a healer fairly recently. I’m not sure about all of the requirements yet.”

            “Why don’t you just ask Hermione? She probably memorized the requirements for every profession, just in case.” Harry shared a grin with Ginny. Then he turned towards the other end of the sofa. “Hey, Hermione.”

            Hermione looked up. “Yes?”

            “Ginny was wondering about the requirements to become a healer. I figured you might know.”

            Hermione nodded. “You need an Exceeds Expectations or above on the NEWTs in Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA.”

            “There you are, Gin. Got it covered?” _It looks like I could be a healer if I wanted. I will definitely make sure I get the grades for it. Maybe I can talk it over with Severus later._

            “Thanks, Harry. It looks like I don’t have anything to worry about.” Ginny looked at her homework and winced. “Except for studying enough.”

            Harry gave her a sympathetic grin and they all went back to work.

*********************************

            The next week when Harry met Draco, he decided to take a chance.

            “Hey, Draco. I think with NEWTs coming up we need to meet more often. I know I work and study best with you and I think we could both use all the extra study time we can get. Now that Quidditch is over and we both have more time to work with, why don’t we set up more times to meet?”

            “That’s a good idea, Harry. It’s just…” Draco shifted uncomfortably.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “I was thinking of including Blaise. He’s in NEWT-level Potions with us and everyone has to take Transfiguration, Charms and DADA all seven years.”

            “Right. Um, Harry…do you remember when Blaise saw us coming out of the Room of Requirements together? When he, uh, hexed you?”

            “Yes?” Draco hesitated. “Oh, god. Draco, what did you tell him? I take it you didn’t just tell him we were studying?”

            “Harry, we were coming out of the _Room of Requirements_. Why would we need to go there to do homework? And our agreement kept me from telling him the truth…”

            “What did you tell him, Draco?” Harry asked in resignation.

            “Well…” Draco squirmed. “I might have said you found out about me and Blaise and blackmailed me into helping you…uh…”

            “Oh, god, Draco. How bad is it?” Harry reached up with one hand and began to massage his temple.

            “I just said you wanted help learning about wizarding fashion…”

            “Uh-huh. Keep going.”

            “Okay, so maybe I implied it was the, um, women’s fashion you were interested in learning.” Draco looked ready to start dodging curses.

            Harry blinked. “You told him I blackmailed you into helping me learn how to cross-dress?”

            “Uh,” Draco cleared his throat. “Maybe.”

            “And he _believed_ you?!” Harry asked incredulously.

            “Well, if it makes you feel any better he was a bit, uh, distracted at the time. Um, very, very distracted.” Draco might have blushed a bit at this.

            Harry just had to laugh. He thought of Blaise picturing him dressing like a woman while he was ‘distracted’ and laughed harder. “God, Draco!” Harry laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

            Draco wasn’t looking very relieved by Harry’s reaction. In fact, he looked a bit alarmed. “Don’t tell me your mind finally broke completely, Harry!”

            Harry finally managed to get his laughter under control, though he still needed a minute to catch his breath. “I think, Draco, it would be best if we started inviting Blaise to our meetings and maybe tell him some of the truth. I would certainly rather Blaise know about our agreement and some of the other stuff than have him thinking I like dressing up in women’s clothes.” Harry snorted.

*************************************

            A few days later, as Harry was waiting for Draco and Blaise to meet him, Harry was still chuckling at the thought of Blaise thinking he liked to cross dress. Harry figured he had mellowed quite a bit in this past year. Before he would have been furious at the thought that Draco had told that kind of lie about him.

            Harry suspected it had a lot to do with his decision to finally say to hell with what other people wanted from him. After year after year of doing everything for everyone else, Harry was finally doing what he wanted.

            He was friends with Slytherins despite the house rivalries. He was choosing his own career based on what he wanted, not what was expected of him. He was not only in a relationship, not only in a relationship with another man even, he was in a relationship with another man almost twice his age who also happened to be his professor. And he didn’t give a damn what people had to say about it.

            It was a good feeling. It also freed Harry from a lot of the frustration and anger he had become used to living with.

            “Hey, Harry.”

            Harry looked up in time to see Draco and Blaise drop to the ground beside him. Harry grinned. “Hey, Blaise. Has Draco cleared up the little misunderstanding about what it is we do together?”

            Blaise snorted in amusement. “Yeah. He told me about your offer and the agreement the two of you have. What he wouldn’t tell me was who you were referring to that day we ran into you outside the Great Hall before breakfast. Come on, Harry. You’re invited to our super secret wedding. You can tell me who you are interested in.”

            Harry looked at Draco. “Does he also know about and agree with your…um, loyalties?”

            Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, Harry. He knows I’ve pretty much joined up with you. You can trust him not to tell anyone anything. I didn’t tell him who you were interested in because we never discussed how you felt about other people knowing.”

            Harry shrugged and turned back to Blaise. “I’m sort of seeing…” Harry hesitated.

            Draco smirked. “Bet you’ll never guess, Blaise.”

            Blaise did the Slytherin raised eyebrow look. “Well, unless you tell me it’s the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall…” Blaise smirked. “Well, as the Weasley girl is too obvious and Pansy’s a bitch…oh, please tell me it’s not a Hufflepuff girl, Harry.”

            Harry widened his eyes in surprise. “Draco didn’t even tell you I’m gay?”

            Blaise blinked in surprise. “No, he didn’t.”

            Harry smiled. “Draco, you are still hiding those books I lent you from Blaise? Haven’t you finished at least two of them by now?”

            Blaise’s eyes got wide. “Those were your books?”

            Harry nodded. “How’d the two of you like the muggle books?”

            “We pretty much decided we are going to have to keep at least one whole bookcase of those kind of books in our bedroom after we get married.” Draco frowned. “We just don’t know where you go to get muggle books. We don’t shop in muggle stores.”

            “I can take you guys shopping sometime in muggle shops. I’ll even take you to get some muggle clothes.” Harry grinned. So did Draco.

            “Okay, so you are gay. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you still haven’t told me who you are interested in, Harry.” Blaise narrowed his eyes at Harry.

            “It’s actually more a matter of who I am seeing.” Harry gave Blaise another grin. “You should have seen Draco’s face when I showed him the mark on my neck…and told him about the other ones.”

            Blaise was looking even more intrigued…and more impatient. “Well, tell me already!”

            “It’s someone you see often…someone you have known for years…someone you even kind of like and respect.” Harry teased.  
            “Damn it! Just tell me!” Blaise glared at Harry.

            “Our Potions’ professor.” Harry watched in amusement as Blaise’s jaw dropped.

            “You and Professor _Snape_?” Blaise asked incredulously. “I thought you two _hated_ each other.”

            “Yeah, well, most people still think Draco and I hate each other too,” Harry said, amused.

            Blaise seemed to think this over for a while. “Well, it does explain some things.”

            “Like what?” Harry was curious. He hadn’t thought they had done anything to give themselves away.

            Blaise shrugged. “The way he would look at you sometimes. The way he would watch you almost _all_ the time.”

            “Really?” Harry asked, stunned. “And he was still that much of a difficult bastard?”

            Blaise gave Draco a curious look as Harry talked to himself. Draco shook his head. “Harry has had to chase him pretty hard these past few months and only caught him about a month ago.”

            “Just wait until I get him alone. Playing so hard to get,” Harry grumbled. “I should make him pay for keeping me waiting for so long. I ought to make that last bit of pay back seem like a walk in the park.”

            Blaise raised his eyebrow at Draco. Draco smirked. “I’ll tell you all about it later,” he whispered to his fiancé as Harry continued to mutter to himself.


	37. Worries

            The next two weeks, Harry met Draco and Blaise every morning. They would spend about two hours every weekday and four hours on the weekends studying and working on homework. Of course, they took frequent study breaks and spent time just sitting around talking. At some point, Blaise had gotten most of the details of Harry and Severus relationship from Draco, though both he and Draco still found it strange to hear Harry call their professor by his first name.

            The addition of Blaise to their morning meetings was far less awkward than Harry had thought it would be. The three of them got along fairly well, though it was obvious Harry and Draco were much closer as friends and there was no mistaking the relationship between Draco and Blaise when it was just the three of them. Draco once commented their meetings reminded him of when he and Blaise would spend time with Theodore Nott, though in that situation, Draco was the boyfriend and Blaise and Theo were friends.

            In the evenings Harry would spend a couple hours with his Gryffindor friends studying again. Mostly, he spent the time with Ron studying Herbology with Neville. Because of this, Neville was found with them in the evenings more and more. It was becoming a common sight in the Gryffindor common room to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville sitting together even after they called a halt to the studying and homework for the night.

            Unfortunately, Harry didn’t get to spend any time with Severus over those two weeks. Severus had to spend all of his free time working to gather the ingredients and equipment he would need to make the Viper’s Revenge potion. It was difficult because he had to be careful to make sure no one figured out what he was doing. He wanted to have everything on hand so that he could begin on the potion as soon as the Headmaster returned with the horcrux. Severus was also called to two Death Eater meetings.

            When that happened Harry was glad he had confided in Draco and even Blaise. It helped to have someone who knew about and understood his worry.

***********************************

            In the Potions class at the end of the two weeks, Severus made an announcement that had Harry even more worried than the Death Eater meetings.

            “If you have any questions, you will need to ask me after this class or wait until next week. I will not be having my usual office hours this weekend. The infirmary is in need of several potions and I plan to spend the weekend brewing without interruption.”

            Harry knew Severus would never have gotten so far behind on the potions for the infirmary. He felt a hollow pit form in his stomach as he realized the Headmaster must have come back with the horcrux. Harry knew Severus would be using the time-turner to allow him the time he would need to brew the Viper’s Revenge potion this weekend.

            As the rest of the students gathered their things, Harry turned to Ron. “Hey, why don’t you go ahead. I wanted to ask Snape a few questions.”

            “It’s alright. I’ll wait for you, mate. I could probably use the extra explanations myself.”

            _Damn. I wanted to talk to Severus alone._ Harry looked around and leaned close. “Ron, I wanted to ask him something about the war,” Harry whispered. “I was hoping you would make sure to warn me before anyone walked in on the discussion.”

            Ron’s eyes got wide. “Oh. Sure, Harry.”

            As the other students finally headed for the door, Draco and Blaise noticed Harry’s worry and sent him stealthy looks of concern. Harry headed up to Severus’ desk.

            “Professor? I had some questions.” Harry stood in front of Severus’ desk and waited until the room was empty except for the two of them.

            Severus stood beside his desk, only a few feet from Harry. It seemed like a mile to Harry. He knew he couldn’t risk anyone walking in and seeing anything, so he put his book on the desk, opened to some random page. He leaned down over it. When Severus leaned down as well, Harry whispered, “He found it?”

            “Yes. I will be working on the potion this weekend.” Severus spoke just as quietly.

            “When do you think you will be done?” Harry randomly flipped a page in his book.

            Severus watched Harry’s hands move. “If all goes well, I should be done by Friday evening. It may take me Friday night and all day Saturday before I am back to full strength.”

            “Back to full strength?” Harry felt the hollow pit in his stomach grow.

            “It is a difficult potion to prepare. One of the reasons so few people are capable of making it is that it takes a great deal of magic and concentration. As I said, I will need a while to recover.”

            “You need to be careful.” Harry bit his lip. He couldn’t stand the thought of something going wrong. He had already lost people he cared about. He really wasn’t prepared to lose Severus. “Are you sure you can-?”

            “I assure you, I am quite capable of creating this potion,” Severus said, obviously very offended. “What happened to your belief that there is no potion I can not create?”

            Harry was starting to get angry. “I respect your skill at brewing potions, Severus. I’m just worried about you. I want you to be careful.”

            “You would not be worried if you honestly thought I was capable of making this potion, if you were as confident in my skills as you say you are.”

            That was too much for Harry. “Don’t give me that, you BASTARD!” Harry yelled. “I just-!”

            “Um, Harry?” Ron’s fearful voice interrupted. Harry and Snape turned to glare at him simultaneously. Ron gulped. “We, uh, have to get going.”

            Harry gave a sharp nod. He turned and picked up his book from Severus’ desk. Then he turned and glared at his lover. “I will be here for my detention promptly at eight on Saturday.” Harry stared at Severus and dared him to say otherwise.

            When Severus gave a sharp nod, Harry leaned in and hissed. “Be careful, you stubborn bastard! I know full well you can do it. I just want you to be careful because I don’t want anything to happen to you.” With that Harry turned and stormed out of the classroom.

***********************************

            All weekend, Harry worried. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. There were only two weeks left until NEWTs and everyone else was studying like mad, but Harry just couldn’t bring himself to care. All Harry could think about was Severus.

            Harry was grateful Ron had offered up some excuse for him to the others. Although they gave him worried looks all day Friday and Saturday, they didn’t say anything to him.

            At his meeting Saturday morning with Blaise and Draco, Harry explained why he was so worried and never had he been more grateful that he had these two to confide in. He had a brief moment where he reflected on the strangeness of the situation of confiding in two Slytherins and leaving his Gryffindor friends out of the loop, but in the end Harry found Draco and Blaise’s quieter form of support to be just what he needed.

            That evening, descending the stairs to the dungeons, Harry felt like he was going to be literally sick with fear. Reaching the door to Severus’ office, Harry took a deep breath and knocked. He nearly fell to his knees in relief when he heard his lover’s dark voice call out a command to enter.

            Harry walked through the door feeling giddy. He closed the door behind him and just leaned against it, looking at the Potions Master, drinking in the sight of him. He had remained seated at his desk when Harry came in and he was glaring at Harry. Harry sighed and moved away from the door. The man was obviously still mad about Harry’s supposed doubt in his skill in Potions.

            As Harry moved from the door, Severus placed the silencing and locking charms on the door without getting up from his seat behind his desk. Once the charms were in place, he raised an eyebrow. “Still alive and in one piece, as you can see,” Severus said in his most sarcastic voice.

            Harry just ignored him and walked around the desk and pulled Severus’ chair out and around so that he could drop into the man’s lap. He sat straddling Severus and looped his arms around his lover’s neck. “Stop grouching at me. I knew very well you were capable of creating that stupid potion.”

            “Oh?” Severus’ voice dripped doubt.

            “Yes and it didn’t matter one bit. All I could think about all weekend was that Italian Potions Master we saw in Gloucester.” Harry shuddered. “I didn’t sleep at all. I was too afraid I’d dream about something like that happening to you.” Harry leaned close and pressed his face against Severus’ shoulder.

            It finally seemed to get through to Severus that Harry wasn’t _doubting_ him, but worrying about him. He lifted his hands and began running them up and down Harry’s back. “I’m fine, Harry. Nothing happened to me,” Severus said quietly, in a gentler voice than he had used before.

            Harry raised his head and kissed Severus desperately. Severus wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and pushed his other hand into Harry’s hair. It was hot and hungry, with a frantic edge. When their lips parted to allow them to breathe, Harry threw his head back and Severus began kissing and nibbling on his neck.

            “God, Severus! It’s been too long. A whole month with nothing but a little flirting and teasing. We haven’t even been able to talk. A few glances in the Great Hall, pretending to glare at each other in class…” Harry moaned. “Oooh, I need you, Sev!”

            Severus fumbled with Harry’s school robes. He was having trouble gaining access to skin and was getting frustrated. “Fuck!” he growled.

            “Really?” Harry asked hopefully.

            Severus stopped moving. “Harry,” he said disapprovingly.

            Harry groaned. “Sev, this is not the time to tease me!”

            Severus tugged on Harry until Harry took the hint and stood. Severus stood and grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him towards the door to Severus’ private quarters. Once they were inside, Severus quickly turned and placed the locking and silencing charms on the door. Then he pulled Harry close and started kissing him hungrily.

            Harry thought they might have been heading toward the bedroom, but they only made it as far as the sofa. In the end, they didn’t even manage to get their clothes off.

            Harry landed on his back on the sofa with a sexy Potions Master on top of him. He parted his legs and groaned into the kiss as Severus settled closer and their erections ground together. He wrapped one leg around his lover’s waist and started rocking his hips. Severus broke the kiss to throw his head back and groan. “Harry!”

            “Sev, Sev, please!” Harry rocked his hips faster, one of his hands gripping the older man’s shoulder and the other buried in his hair.

            Severus reached down with one hand and pulled Harry’s leg a little higher, bringing their hips together just that much more tightly. With his other hand he pulled on Harry’s hair until Harry tilted his head back and gave Sev access to his neck. He placed a kiss and then a lick on Harry’s skin just over the pulse point in his neck before he began sucking up a mark.

            Harry gasped. They both loved marking each other. He panted. _Almost there, almost there. Mmm, just a little more._ When Severus bit down on the mark he had created, Harry lost it. He arched his back and yelled. He felt Severus move frantically and then suddenly stiffen, groaning against Harry’s neck.

            They lay there for several minutes, panting. Their clothes were beginning to feel uncomfortable, but neither yet had the energy to do anything about it. “Much, much too long, Severus.”

            Severus gave a tired chuckle. They lay there for a bit longer and then Severus leaned up and performed cleaning spells on them. “We have to get up, Harry. I need to take the potion to Albus.”

            Harry wrinkled his nose and wrapped his arms around his sexy lover’s neck. “It will still be good tomorrow morning, won’t it?”

            Severus raised his eyebrow. “Yes, but why would-?”

            Harry stopped the question with a kiss. “Because you are going to need more sleep after I leave.” Harry gave him a wicked grin.

**********************************

            Harry walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower with a tired smile on his lips. Three orgasms in two hours had worn him out. He smiled a little wider remembering the way Severus looked ready to fall asleep on his feet as he had kissed Harry before Harry had left.

            As Harry made it to the top of the stairs and turned towards the portrait entrance to Gryffindor Tower, he stopped. There, pacing back and forth in the corridor, was Ginny Weasley. She looked extremely upset.

            “Hey, Ginny. Forget the password?” Harry called out. He watched as she jumped and spun around.

            “Oh, Harry. Um, no. I just…” She blinked rapidly and waved a hand in the direction of the portrait. “I needed a little time alone. I couldn’t stay in there.”

            Harry nodded. He looked around and remembered there was a storage room down this corridor. “If you need someone to talk to, Ginny…”

            She bit her lip and looked towards the portrait. When she turned back to Harry she nodded her head. “If you wouldn’t mind, Harry.”

            “Of course not. There’s a storage room down this way where no one will interrupt.”

            When they reached the storage room, Harry placed the charms on the door and turned to find Ginny pacing a little. “Ginny?”

            She turned to Harry and the next thing he knew, he had a weeping redheaded girl in his arms. Not knowing what else to do, he rubbed his hands up and down her back and mumbled soothing nonsense to her. He guided them over to an old, dusty chair and sat down. Though the chair was wide enough for them to sit side by side, Ginny sat on Harry’s lap. Anyone else and this would have alarmed Harry, but this was Ginny.

            Finally she quieted down. Harry kept rubbing her back for a bit until her breathing slowed. “Ginny?” When he got no response, Harry leaned back a little. She had cried herself to sleep. Harry sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do. He couldn’t think of anything except to shake her awake.

            “Ginny? Gin? You need to wake up. We can’t sleep here.”

            Ginny slowly blinked open her eyes. Then she sat up, still on Harry’s lap, and rubbed her eyes. It seemed to take her a few moments to remember where she was. When she did, her eyes opened wide. “Oh, Harry, I am so sorry!” She bit her lip again.

            “It’s okay, Ginny. Don’t worry about it.” He caught her as she tried to scramble off his lap and nearly fell in the floor. She was blushing deeply. “You know if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me. You know I can keep secrets.” He stood next to her and smiled at her.

            Ginny smiled back at him. “Thanks, Harry. You know, you remind me of Charlie. He’s the sweetest of my brothers.” Ginny got a concerned look on her face. Speaking hesitantly, she said, “Um, Harry? You know I think of you as a brother right? I mean, um…”

            Harry laughed. “It’s okay. I think of you like a little sister.” He looked at her a moment. “Hey, Ginny? You can keep a secret too, right?”

            “Of course, Harry.” She looked at him curiously. “I won’t tell anybody.”

            Harry grinned at her. “Ginny, I’m _gay_.” Her eyes widened. Harry nodded. He hesitated only a moment. “I’m also, uh, kind of seeing someone.” Harry blushed.

            Ginny gave him at big smile. “Really, Harry? Good for you! Who is it? He’s hot, right?”

            Harry laughed again. “Well, I certainly think so!”

            “So? Who is he? Is he the reason you have been so happy lately?” She gave him a knowing grin.

            “Maybe.” Harry smiled back. Then he shifted uncomfortably. “I…don’t want to say who it is, though.” He hesitated again. It would be nice to have a Gryffindor on his side when people found out who he was seeing. He knew he could trust Ginny not to run off to Dumbledore or to tell anyone accidentally. He also remembered how she helped him deal with Ron and Hermione when they found out he was studying with Draco. “I will say, um, I’m seeing a Slytherin.”

            Ginny’s eyes got wider than Harry would have thought possible. “Oh, my god! You mean the rumors about you and Malfoy…?”

            “What? No.” Harry shook his head. “I was serious when I said we just study together, although we have become friends over the last year. It was actually, um, kind of because of my friendship with Draco that I, uh, realized I was…erm, capable of being interested in the person I am seeing.”

            Ginny frowned at him. “But Harry, how can you be friends with someone loyal to Voldemort?”

            “Actually, we covered that. Draco doesn’t agree with his father’s support of Voldemort. As long as I don’t ask him to spy for me or betray his family, he’s pretty much on my side.”

            “And you believed him?”

            Harry nodded. “Yeah. I…had plenty of reasons to.”

            Ginny seemed to think this over for a while. Then she nodded. “Well, I am not about to have some stupid house rivalries get in the way of seeing you happy. You deserve to be happy, Harry.” She gave him a serious look.

            Harry shrugged. “At least you are taking this better than Ron. I mean, he only knows I’m gay, but…

            Ginny tilted her head. “How’d he react?”

            “He blushed when he realized and then told me he was okay with it but he never wanted any details. I figured that was okay. Not like I ever wanted to hear about him and Hermione.” Harry shuddered and turned and removed the charms from the door. He opened it and held it for Ginny.

            As they headed back down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room entrance, Ginny laughed. “Yeah, I wouldn’t either. Hermione doesn’t know does she?”

            Harry shook his head. “No. You know how she is. She would have to know everything and she wouldn’t leave me alone until she had a name. When she realized I’m seeing a Slytherin, she’d run straight to Dumbledore.”

            Ginny shook her head. “I know. She’s such a smart girl, but she puts _way_ to much trust in that barmy old man.”

            Harry looked at her. “‘Barmy old man’?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

            Ginny’s eyes went wide again. “God, Harry. You really are seeing a Slytherin aren’t you?”

            Harry, deciding to have a little fun, smirked at her instead of grinning.

            She started giggling. “Oooo. Do another!”

            Harry laughed and spent the rest of the walk to the common room showing off his Slytherin expressions. By the time they entered the common room Ginny was giggling like crazy. She shook her head as the portrait closed behind them. “Good night, Harry.” She leaned over and hugged him quickly, while whispering, “Thanks for cheering me up.” Then she kissed him on the cheek and, giggling again, ran up to her dorm room.

            Harry just shook his head and smiled after her. He turned to his friends, sitting in chairs to one side of the room. As he approached, Hermione called out, “Hey, Harry. What’s that on your neck?” She tilted her head in attempt to get a better look and frowned in concentration.

            Harry blushed and slapped a hand over the love-bite on his neck. _Damn. Severus and I are going to have to be more careful._ Harry blushed deeper as the question brought the eyes of almost everyone in the room to him. He pasted on a big, fake smile and said, “Well, good night, Hermione.” With that he turned and rushed up to his dorm room.


	38. Viper's Revenge

            Sunday after breakfast, Harry was called to the Headmaster’s office. He wasn’t surprised to find he arrived before Severus. Last night before Harry had left, Severus had mentioned he might get the house elves to bring him something to the dungeons for breakfast. When he didn’t show up in the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry figured he did just that.

            Walking up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office, Harry smirked. _Probably slept straight through breakfast._ Severus might have placed certain restrictions on how far their physical relationship could go, but Harry took full advantage of everything that was allowed. The only experience Harry had had before Severus was one extremely unsatisfying kiss with a girl and he might in some ways technically still be innocent, but Harry had come a long way in the short amount of time he had been with Severus.

            Now, Harry didn’t even have to touch the man to get him rock hard. Now, with just a few words Harry could bring that lovely _You-will-be-ravished_ look to Severus’ face. Severus wasn’t the type to beg, no matter how much Harry teased him, but Harry could quickly bring him to the point where he was growling out orders and demands, with just a few touches. In fact, within the limits Severus had set, there was only one particular skill Harry had not ( _yet_ ) mastered and he felt he only needed a little more practice to get that one.

            When Harry arrived at the door to the Headmaster’s office, he found his thoughts had brought about a rather predictable reaction. He stood outside the door for a few minutes trying to get his erection to go away. In the end, it was actually the thought of Dumbledore waiting for him on the other side of the door, sucking on a lemon drop, that helped Harry cool off a bit.

            Finally ready to face the Headmaster, Harry knocked on the door and went in when told to do so.

            “Harry. How are you, my boy? You are looking a little pale this morning. Please, have a seat.”

            Harry sat in his usual chair across from the Headmaster. “I’m fine. Just a little tired this morning. Studying for the NEWTs.” Harry shrugged, grinning inside at the thought of the real reason he was so tired.

            “Ah, yes. Very important. Still, it is best to take time for rest. It won’t do you any good to study so hard if you fall asleep during the test.” Harry just nodded. “Well, I’m sure you realized that Severus worked on the Viper’s Revenge potion this weekend. We are only waiting for him to bring it up to us now so that we can destroy another horcrux.”

            “May I see this one, Headmaster?”

            “I have set it up so that the potion should be contained when the horcrux is destroyed.” He gestured to a curtain Harry had not noticed.

            When Harry turned to look, the curtain moved aside to show an alcove with numerous protective wards on the walls and floor. It made Harry think of the creation sites, only without the dark magics. On the floor in the center of the alcove was some kind of heavy metal container. Harry got up to take a look. In the container sat a plain gold goblet.

            Harry, wisely, did not touch this one, but instead returned to his seat to wait for Severus. Finally, there came a knock on the door. When Dumbledore gave the order to enter, a very tired looking Potions Master entered the room carrying a simple wooden box. He was handling the box very carefully and Harry guessed the Viper’s Revenge potion was in it.

            “Please, come in Severus. I take it that box contains the potion?”

            Severus gave a sharp nod. The Headmaster stood and motioned towards the alcove. When Harry joined them, he saw a table to one side of the alcove that he had not noticed before. Severus moved forward and set the box down on the table. He then reached out, opened the box and moved back.

            The inside of the box was covered with metal. In the center was a small vial, braced so that it could not move. The vial itself was like nothing Harry had seen before. It looked like glass, but there was a metallic sheen to it. The stopper was not the usual cork or simple cap, but instead appeared to be made out of the same material as the bottle and was held in place by a thin wire. The potion itself was not the bright, vivid green Harry had for some reason been expecting, but was rather a murky brown.

            Harry frowned. The vial was incredibly small. “It must be incredibly potent for such a small amount to be so deadly.”

            “Yes. Should even one drop come into contact with your skin, you will die. If the potion had been created within the last twenty-four hours, you would begin to melt, from the inside out. Depending on how long you live, you may feel your bones begin to melt. If the potion had been made from twenty-four to forty-eight hours ago, you would begin to melt, from the outside in. When this happens, most die from blood loss.

            “If you encountered the potion within the last twenty-four hours of its potency, it would feel like your blood had been replace with liquid fire and you would be in agony. It would take you much longer to die as the poison worked its way through your body. Your vital organs would slowly stop working, one by one, until eventually you die.”

            Harry looked at the vial in horror. He felt sick thinking about the Italian Potions Master Voldemort killed to make his horcrux. _He really is one sadistic son of a bitch._ Harry had to swallow several times to keep from revisiting his breakfast as he thought of Severus working on this potion.

            Harry looked up. The other two men were still looking at the potion. Severus’ face was expressionless. His voice had been the same as he spoke of the effects of the potion. Even Dumbledore was wearing a serious expression, for once the twinkling of his bright blue eyes dimmed.

            “We are fortunate that you are so skilled, Severus, and I am quite grateful for your natural caution. This is, indeed, a powerful and dangerous potion.”

            “How do we neutralize the potion once it has done its job? We can’t just leave it. It there any kind of antidote?” Harry frowned.

            “No. Another reason this potion is so dangerous. There is no way to counteract the poison,” Severus said.

            Dumbledore nodded. “I had feared as much. The container the horcrux is in has a lid that can be secured and locked.. I do hope you know a method of disposing of the potion once it has lost its potency, Severus.”

            Severus nodded, “I have already made the arrangements.”

            “Very well. Harry, if you would-”

            “I do not see the need for Potter to handle this potion,” Severus said sharply.

            Dumbledore looked at Severus for a long moment before he nodded. “If you would rather do it, Severus.”

            Severus frowned at him. Then he turned and produced a pair of gloves from a robe pocket. The gloves looked to be made of leather or some kind of hide. After putting the gloves on, Severus turned to the potion and removed it from the box. Walking carefully, his natural grace emphasized, he moved over to the container and the horcrux. He removed the wire and the stopper and placed them in the container next to the horcrux. Then he slowly poured the potion into the cup, managing to not spill a single drop. Once the entire potion was in the cup, he placed the vial in the container next to the stopper and wire and stepped back.

            He moved back just in time. The horcrux began screeching and smoking, much like the ring. Harry watched at the gold began to run as the cup melted. The screeching died out, but the cup kept smoking until there was nothing left but a puddle of liquid gold.

            Dumbledore came forward and placed a metal lid on the container. He latched five different latches around the lid and spelled them closed. Then, he motioned Harry and Severus back towards his desk, closing the curtain behind him as they sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Before sitting down himself, he turned and placed a spell on the curtain. Harry and Severus watched as the curtain wavered and was replaced with a seemingly solid stone wall.

            Once all three were seated in their customary seats, the Headmaster started twinkling and beaming again. “Well, my boys. We are that much closer to defeating Voldemort. We have destroyed the diary, the ring and now the cup. We know the means of destroying the locket. That leaves one more inanimate horcrux to find and destroy and then we only have to deal with Voldemort and his pet Nagini.”  He beamed at Harry and Severus.

            Harry wondered if he might be able to get away with a little hex. Just a small one. He was pretty sure Severus would cover up for him. Unfortunately, before Harry could decide which one to use (though he was leaning towards the uncontrollable laughter hex he used on Ron a while ago), Dumbledore continued.

            “Speaking of the locket, I have been in contact with Charlie Weasley. He has managed to make arrangements to take the two of you to Japan. He was able to arrange for the three of you to spend sometime alone with a Japanese River Dragon. He contacted the guardians of a river delta where some of the dragons make their nests and as long as the dragons remain unharmed, he has been given permission to bring along a student and a professor who have expressed an interest in studying the rare creatures.

            “You will need to leave Wednesday. However, because of the time difference you need to leave here at five in the morning. I think, Severus, with your recent exertions, that it would be best to use the time-turner rather than attempt to leave and return before breakfast. If you find a reason for Harry to have detention Wednesday night you can turn back to the morning and have the whole day, especially if something unexpected should come up. Of course, you would have to allow Harry to spend the time after your return in your office or your quarters, at least until his detention should be over.”

            Harry turned to Severus at this. “I could bring some notes to study. With NEWTs coming up I could use all the study time I can get. I wouldn’t get in your way.” He gave Severus his innocent smile.

            Severus snorted. “I am sure.” He turned back to the Headmaster. “I believe you are right, Albus. As we have come across some unexpected problems before, it may be best to plan for more time if possible.”

            Dumbledore nodded. “Well, I will let the two of you get back then. I know Harry said something about studying and you look like you could use some more rest, Severus,” Dumbledore said solicitously.

            Harry and Severus rose from their chairs, both glad to be done with the meeting. Halfway down the stairs, Harry suddenly stopped, nearly causing Severus to trip over him and fall down the stairs. “Severus?” Harry whispered.

            “Harry?” Severus whispered back impatiently.

            “He’s up to something.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “He didn’t offer either of us a lemon drop. Not at any point. He’s up to something.”

            “You may be right,” Severus said slowly. “We will have to be careful. With that manipulative old man, there is no telling what he has planned.”

************************************

            A couple of days later was a lecture class in Potions. Harry thought he had come up with a pretty good way to get Severus back for being so difficult. He just hoped he could do it right. If he did, Severus would have no problem giving him detention. _Actually, if it weren’t a matter of cutting off my nose to spite my face, I should just study as I said I would and ignore him as he ignored me during our stay in Manchester. Flirt until he’s all hot and bothered and then just focus on my books._ With any luck, though, Harry would be able to get his revenge today and still be able to play Wednesday.

            Harry followed Ron into the classroom. As Ron was arranging his book and parchment in preparation for taking notes, Harry slouched in his seat and parted the top of his robes, pulled his tie quite loose and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his uniform shirt. If Blaise was right and Severus was always looking at Harry, Harry was going to giving him something to look at today.

            Harry looked over and saw Draco bent over his book frowning. Blaise, however, was looking right at Harry. He raised his eyebrow at Harry’s actions. Harry just gave him a wicked grin and a wink. Blaise’s eyes widened and he gave Harry a smirk before leaning down and talking to Draco. When Draco took a peek at Harry, Harry figured Blaise was telling him about the exchange.

            “If you are all ready to begin,” Severus said in an icy voice.

            Harry turned to the front of the classroom and saw Severus glaring at him. _Damn. He must have turned around in time to catch part of that._ Harry gave a mental shrug. _Oh, well. No reason to let that change my plans._

            With that, it began. Severus gave his lecture and Harry did his best to tease Severus. Harry would run the feathered end of his quill up and down the side of his neck while he bit his lip, appearing to concentrate on his notes. He slowly licked the end of his finger before turning the page of his book. When Severus gave him a glare, Harry gave his professor his best effort at a sultry smile. It was apparently a good effort from the way Severus swallowed and turned away before continuing his lecture.

            Harry figured his plan was working quite well considering the way Severus tripped over his words twice: the first time Harry had licked his finger and the time Harry closed his eyes half way and licked his lips while running the feathered end of his quill up and down his neck. Finally, when Harry arched his back as if stretching, his face showing his pleasure at the move while he made a small sound of pleasure, Severus broke.

            “ _Mr. Potter!_ ”

            “Yes, Professor?” Harry had long since perfected Gryffindor-innocent looks and he gave one to his lover now.

            “You will cease disrupting my class.”

            “What am I doing, Professor?” Harry asked, portraying confusion.

            “You know very well what you are doing, _Potter_ , and I will not tolerate any more,” Severus gritted out as if furious. Harry wondered if anyone else could tell just how aroused the man was. Harry smothered a smirk.

            When Severus went back to lecturing, Harry dutifully took a few notes before slowly working his way back up to teasing his lover. He started with smaller gestures and gradually built his way back up to the large teases. He licked his lips and then ran his finger over his bottom lip while he frowned at his notes. He rubbed his neck before letting his fingers slowly play over the fading mark on his neck.

            By the end of class, Harry could see Severus trying to hide his shallow breathing. When class ended, Severus slammed a book down on his desk and growled, “Class dismissed! And Potter! You will see me Wednesday evening for your detention.” With that he turned his back on the class and began erasing the notes from the blackboard, rather more vigorously than necessary.

            While Ron stared at Severus’ back in shock, Harry looked over at Draco and Blaise. They were staring at him with what might have been awe. Harry smirked and winked at them both before he packed up his things.

            Once in the corridor, Draco and Blaise couldn’t control their laughter any longer and both began laughing so hard they staggered as they continued walking towards the Slytherin common room.


	39. First Fight

            Wednesday evening, Harry hurried down the stairs to the dungeons, trying to keep the smile from his face in case anyone saw him. They would be destroying another horcrux and Harry would be able to spend the day with Severus. Harry was excited when he knocked on the door to Severus’ office. He frowned when he was given a terse command to enter.

            After Harry had entered, Severus placed the charms on the door. He didn’t say a word to Harry as he led the way to his private quarters and placed the charms on that door as well. When he turned to Harry his face was expressionless.

            “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Harry asked. He knew Severus well enough by now to know something was really wrong.

            “I think perhaps we should discuss the matter when we return.” With that Severus held up the time-turner and simply waited for Harry.

            Harry wanted to argue, but he also knew how stubborn his lover could be. Pouting a bit, Harry walked over to Severus. _Well, whatever his problem is, his can just get over it._ Harry snuggled up to Severus as he placed the chain around Harry’s neck. Harry purposely ignored the way his lover remained stiff in his embrace.

            As soon as they arrived in the appropriate time, Severus put the time-turner away and quickly stepped back. Harry glared at him. “Shall we?” Severus held up the portkey. His voice was bland and gave nothing away.

            Harry said nothing and touched the portkey. He managed not to stumble when they arrived. _Probably a good thing. In his current mood, Severus would have probably just watched me fall flat on my face._

            “Harry!” Harry turned towards the excited greeting and saw a grinning Charlie Weasley striding towards him.

            Harry grinned back. _Nice to see someone who is glad to see me!_ “Hey, Charlie! How have you been?”

            “Fine, fine. How about you? Looking good, Harry!” Charlie reached them and reached out and pulled Harry into a hug, squeezing tight.

            Harry hugged back. He had gotten used to Charlie’s casual physical displays of affection over the years, especially once the Weasleys had pretty much decided to adopt him. “I’m fine.” Harry laughed as his feet left the ground with the force of Charlie’s hug. “Charlie! You just saw me at Christmas break!”

            “I know. Though I must say, Harry, you’re looking pretty good. What exactly are you doing with all your free time?” Charlie grinned teasingly.

            “Studying for NEWTs,” Harry said ruefully. He didn’t quite manage to meet Charlie’s eye though. He knew exactly what Charlie was really implying.

            “Yeah. They’re next week, right? How do you think you’ll do?” Charlie left an arm around Harry’s shoulders as he turned and started walking them down a grassy slope.

            “With as much as I’m studying, I hope I don’t fall asleep during the test!” Harry laughed.

            They arrived at the river’s edge and stood on the bank. “Look, Harry! A Green River Dragon. Not all that rare here, but you don’t see them much outside of Japan and a few other countries in Asia.”

            Harry watched the small green dragon swim under the surface of the water. He grinned. “I bet you jumped at the chance to come here.”

            “Yeah, maybe.” Charlie laughed.

            “Perhaps, Mr. Weasley, we could do what we came here to do,” Severus cut in in a cold voice.

            Harry blinked and he felt Charlie jump in surprise. He had been so focused on Harry he had honestly not even noticed the Potions Master who had been quietly following along.

            “Professor Snape!” Charlie seemed shocked to see Severus. “I didn’t know you would be coming along. I had thought, from what Dumbledore said, that Professor McGonagall would be coming with Harry.”

            Severus raised his eyebrow at Charlie, “And yet, you did not think to greet anyone but Mr. Potter.”

            Charlie gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Professor. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen Harry. I was glad he was looking so well.” Charlie grinned at Harry, who he still had his arm around, again before turning back to the Potions professor. “And how are you doing, Professor?” Charlie asked politely, in the manner of one who knew he was addressing someone who was going to be rude, but was determined to be polite anyway.

            Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at Charlie. “Let’s skip the pleasantries, Mr. Weasley. I have classes to teach.”

            Harry glared at the lie. Charlie shrugged and let his arm drop from Harry’s shoulders. “Of course, Professor. If the two of you would wait here I’ll go talk to the man I was supposed to check in with.” He shot Harry a quick look Harry couldn’t read.

            He walked off. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Severus, who stood there glaring at him. They didn’t say a word to each other as they waited. When Charlie came back, Harry turned to him in relief. “Hey, Charlie. So, is everything set?”

            “Yep. Just going to have to wait for just a bit for the guy to herd a dragon downstream for us. While we wait, you don’t mind if Harry and I talk privately, do you Professor?” Charlie gave Severus a wide grin and dragged Harry off before he could reply.

            Charlie walked a good distance away, out of earshot but still within sight of the surly Potions Master. Charlie fixed that by turning his back on the man and placing his bigger bulk between Harry and Severus.

            Charlie frowned in concern at Harry. “Are you alright, Harry?”

            Harry blinked in surprise. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry grinned. “And what happened to being glad to see I was looking so well?”

            Charlie gave a reluctant grin. “You are looking well, Harry. I can’t quite place my finger on the change, but you are looking…I don’t know. Calmer…happier, maybe, than when I saw you at Christmas.” Charlie stopped grinning. “But how did you end up with Snape? And how are you handling being left on your own with the bastard? I know he’s on our side, but he’s still a complete prick.”

            Harry gave a reluctant laugh. “Actually, since I managed to master Occlumency he has mellowed quite a bit. Oh, you’re right, he’s still a bastard, but he’s not quite so unlikable nowadays.” Harry grinned at Charlie’s disbelief. “I know, I know. But believe it or not, he has actually managed to be polite on occasion. I even…” Harry leaned close and whispered the rest. “I even saw him laugh once…and no one was suffering.”

            Charlie laughed. “Okay, okay, Harry. If you say so. If you ask me, he’s just as bad as he always was.”

            Harry scowled. “Actually, I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with him today. He’s been in a mood every since I showed up this-this morning.” Harry caught himself at the last second. “He honestly hasn’t been this bad in months.”

            Charlie shrugged. “Well, maybe he was having a rare streak of less unpleasant. I’m not sure I’d go so far as to ever describe _him_ as happy, but…maybe he went through his version of it.” Harry grinned at that. “As long as he isn’t giving you any problems, Harry…” Charlie trailed off.

            Harry grinned wider. “Actually, quite a bit has changed since I managed to master Occlumency. I can hold my own against him now.” Harry’s grin grew a bit smug.

            “Is that right?” Charlie laughed. “Well, no wonder you look calmer. Without having to worry about Snape, your life must be a lot less hectic. Tell me, Harry,” Charlie’s grin was wicked, “you’ve got time now to start seeing some cute witch right?”

            “Uh, Charlie,” Harry blushed.

            “Come on, Harry. Don’t think I haven’t noticed a few things. You’re seeing someone. Hey, you can tell me! I’m not going to tell anyone!” Charlie kept grinning at Harry.

            Harry shifted from one foot to the other. “Charlie…”

            “Come on, Harry. Who is she?” If Charlie hadn’t sounded so much like a teasing older brother, Harry probably could have resisted.

            “Um, _he_ …” Harry blushed brighter, but he met Charlie’s eyes almost defiantly.

            Charlie didn’t even bat an eye. He actually grinned wider. “All right, Harry!”

            Harry blinked, confused by the reaction. “What?”

            “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one in the family. Though I’ve got my suspicions about Fred and George, to tell you the truth. Maybe once you bring home some nice young man, the rest of us can follow suit.” Charlie grinned. “Mum definitely goes easier on you.”

            Although Harry felt the warmth in his chest he felt every time one of the Weasleys made a casual reference to the fact that Harry was part of the family, something Charlie said bothered him. “You think your parents would have a problem with you being gay?”

            Charlie grimaced. “Not really. It’s just Mum always wanted us to find love and have a big family. She loves family and nothing would make her happier than for us all to give her grandkids.” He looked a bit sad at this last sentence. “I admit, it might be nice to have children someday,” Charlie said wistfully.

            “Uh, Charlie…You do know that two wizards can have a baby, right?”

            Charlie laughed. “Oh come on, Harry. I know you didn’t grow up in wizarding culture, but you shouldn’t believe-”

            “Hermione told me.”

            Charlie blinked. “Hermione?”

            Harry nodded. “Yep. So as soon as you find yourself a nice young man to settle down with…I’ll make sure your mum is ready to start demanding grandkids.” Harry grinned at him.

            Harry hid his shock when Charlie blinked a few times, rapidly. He seemed to shake it off and suddenly he stepped forward and grabbed Harry around the neck and started ruffling his hair. “Thanks a lot, Harry. You couldn’t maybe wait until I introduce him to the family first, huh? No need to scare him off by having Mum ask him when they meet when he will be giving her grandkids.”

            Harry laughed and tried to get away.

            “If you two are quite finished, I believe _that_ is the dragon we are waiting on,” Severus interjected coldly.

            Harry and Charlie turned to the river and there was a large dark blue dragon. “Isn’t she beautiful, Harry?” Charlie let go of Harry and walked towards the river, gushing over the dragon.

            Harry followed, ignoring the glare Severus sent his way. Harry might have been more sympathetic if Severus hadn’t been giving him the cold shoulder since before they even left Hogwarts.

            The dragon was obviously built for swimming. It looked a lot like pictures Harry had seen of the Asian depictions of dragons in art. He listened, amused, as Charlie listed fact after fact about the beautiful creature. Harry had just learned how to recognize the gender of the dragon when Severus cut in again.

            “Mr. Weasley, you may take all the time you wish after we leave to coo over the creature, but Mr. Potter and I need to return. Soon.”

            “Right, right.” Charlie stood. “Well, what is it that brings you here?”

            “We need your help to get the dragon to use its flame. We need it to destroy an object of dark magic that we need to keep out of Voldemort’s hands,” Harry told him.

            At this, Charlie looked very serious and began looking around. “Here. Put whatever it is on this rock here. Then you need to back away, at least as far as that tree over there.” Charlie pointed. “I’ll try to get the dragon to focus on that area and see if I can’t get her to use her flame.”

            Severus walked over and placed the locket where Charlie had indicated and then moved to the tree-line with Harry. They watched as Charlie gently coaxed the dragon part way out of the water and began rubbing the back of her neck vigorously. Suddenly, the dragon let out what sounded like a mixture between a rumble and a purr. Then she let loose a pretty blue white flame that melted the locket, with the usual effects, and part of the rock it had been on.

            Charlie soothed the dragon, which seemed to like the sound and smell of a dying horcrux about as little as Harry had. Finally the locket stopped smoking and screeching and Charlie had the dragon back in the water. Harry and Severus approached and examined the rock. The locket had melted into the rock.

            “Well, how are we-” Harry began.

            Severus used a spell and the part of the rock with the locket separated from the rest. He reached out, picked up the locket and put it in the pocket of his robe after shrinking it. “Mr. Weasley,” Severus said, before giving Charlie a sharp nod and walking off.

            Harry sighed. Charlie rolled his eyes. “Alright, Harry. I guess I’ll see you later.” Charlie reached out and hugged Harry again.

            Harry hugged him back. When he stepped back, he grinned up at Charlie. “Yeah, and maybe next time you can tell me all about him.”

            “All, uh, all about who, Harry?” Charlie blushed just as bright as his hair.

            Harry grinned. “You aren’t the only one to notice some things Charlie. I’d say you already have someone in mind for that introduction to your mum.”

            “Mr. Potter!” Severus shouted.

            Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’d better go. Hey, tell you what. I know there are only a limited number of invitations to graduation and Ron only just had enough for his parents and siblings, but you know I have plenty left over. Why don’t I send you one for your guy? You can introduce him to your mum at graduation. She won’t yell too much at an event like that. It will also give you a chance to make that introduction without her starting about grandkids.” Harry grinned. “That way Fred and George can blame you for corrupting them, not me.”

            Again, Charlie seemed overwhelmed by Harry’s words. “That’d be great, Harry. Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?”

            “Absolutely. Besides, I would like to meet him.”

            “Oi, you got your own boyfriend, remember?” Charlie grinned at him.

            Harry grinned and gave a little wave before turning to run after his impatient, glaring lover.

*************************************

            Arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry turned to finally demand to know what Severus’ problem was, but before he could get one word out Severus said, “You may study in the living room.” Then he turned and walked down the short hallway.

            Harry was stunned and just stood there for a moment. He managed to get his wits together and started down the hallway just time to see Severus disappear thorough a door Harry hadn’t noticed before. From the brief glimpse Harry had of the room as Severus walked in, Harry guessed it was Severus’ private laboratory.

            Harry reached the door just in time to feel the wards slide into place. He was tempted to bang on the door until he felt the silencing charm placed on the door. He stood there glaring at the door for a while before turning back to the living room. Fortunately, he had brought his books with him. He had just meant them to be for show, but it seemed he would be studying today after all.

*************************************

            It was late in the evening when Severus finally emerged from his lab. He hadn’t even come out to share the lunch or dinner the house elves had provided for him and Harry. When Harry heard the door open, he quickly put his books and notes away and stood, facing the hallway.

            When Severus saw Harry, he stopped short. He glared and asked, “What are you still doing here? It’s after curfew.”

            “Well, first of all, you used wards far stronger than any I know, so I couldn’t leave until you removed the charms from the doors. Second, we-” Harry stopped as Severus quickly removed the charms from the door between his office and his private quarters and quickly strode into his office.

            Harry followed him. He watched as Severus removed the charms from his office door. Severus then turned towards Harry and gestured to the door.

            “You may leave now.” Severus started to walk back towards his private quarters, but Harry stepped into his path and glared at him.

            “ ** _Second_** , I will not be leaving until you tell me what the hell your problem is. You have been giving me the cold shoulder since I first arrived in your office.” Harry folded his arms across his chest.

            Severus stood there and glared at Harry for a minute. Finally he spoke, “The problem, Mr. Potter-”

            Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Severus. “Stop right there, Severus. We have already had this discussion. Why don’t you try that again?” Harry asked subtly shaking his wand threateningly.

            Severus sneered. “The problem, _Harry_ , is that you can not follow **any** rules. Apparently not even your own.”

            “What?! What the hell are you talking about? If you are trying to use Charlie as an excuse for your behavior, you-”

            “I admit, seeing you with Charlie Weasley was certainly enlightening, but I was referring to your tryst with the _female_ Weasley. Are you perhaps planning on working your way through the entire-?”

            “Severus Snape! Do not even think of finishing that sentence!” Harry shouted. “And what fucking ‘ _tryst_ ’ are you talking about?”

            “Apparently, I wasn’t enough to satisfy you Saturday evening. No, when you returned you took Miss Weasley to a private place, where you spent _quite_ some time alone and then returned to the Gryffindor common room discussing the details of keeping your affair quiet until you graduate.”

            “What?! Severus, where the hell did you get that? Because, seriously, you of all people should know better than to listen to school gossip!”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me the fat lady from the Gryffindor entrance portrait was mistaken then? Did Miss Weasley spend an evening with some other Gryffindor boy with messy black hair, green eyes and-”

            “No, it was me. However, had you just _asked_ you would know nothing happened between us! God, Severus. I’m _gay_. And Ginny’s a girl, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

            “I do remember our Occlumency lessons. There was a memory of a kiss that you shared with me. With a _girl_ ,” Severus sneered, “if I am not mistaken.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah. A kiss that did absolutely nothing for me. I’m not interested in any girls at all, whatsoever. And even if I were, I sure as hell wouldn’t be interested in _Ginny_. She’s like a sister to me, Severus.

            “And before you start in on Charlie, I think of him as a brother. There was no _flirting_ going on today at all. In fact, I told him I was seeing a guy and he happened to mention he was seeing a guy, too. Pretty seriously, in fact. I even offered to let him have one of my invitations to graduation so he could bring his boyfriend along and introduce him to Mrs. Weasley in a safe setting.”

            “Do forgive me if your track record-”

            “Damn it, Severus, you bastard! I am not going to cheat on you!” Harry shouted. Harry just lost his temper at this point. He still had his wand in his hand, pointed at his lover. Without a second thought, he muttered a quick spell.

            They both froze as Severus blinked and then stared down at his robes in shock. His formerly black robes were now hot pink with fuchsia flowers printed on them.

            _Oh, shit! I can’t believe I just did that!_ Harry decided to take advantage of Severus’ shock and darted around him to the door. He breathed a quick thanks that the charms had already been removed and he ran through the door, looking over his shoulder. As he started to run down the corridor, he turned around and managed to stop just short of running into Dumbledore. As Harry stood there panting, looking at the Headmaster, his Head of House and Ron, they all heard Severus shout, “Get back here, Potter!”

            Severus came through the door, back in his usual black robes, with his wand drawn. He stopped when he saw their audience. He smoothly put his wand away. “Potter, I believe that is worth a week of detention.”

            “But Severus! NEWTs are next week. Perhaps you can tell me what Mr. Potter has done to earn such a punishment?” Professor McGonagall said, obviously much confused and shocked by the scene she had just witnessed. “Perhaps you can also explain why you kept Harry so far past curfew? Mr. Weasley came to me, quite worried about his friend’s absence.” She turned on the disapproval and Harry grinned inward, glad she was not giving _him_ that look.

            “Certainly, he will need this next week to study for the NEWTs. However, the week after NEWTs Mr. Potter does not even have classes to attend. I do believe he will be free then.” With that, and conveniently ignoring all the other questions, Severus turned and went into his office, closing and warding the door behind him.

            “Blimey, Harry.” Ron sounded shaken. “Are you okay?”

            Harry grimaced and then sighed. “I’m fine, Ron.”

            “Mr. Potter! What is going on here?” Professor McGonagall still seemed to be in shock.

            Harry sent Dumbledore a pleading look. _Come on, old man. Use those powers of manipulation in my favor for once._ “Just a slight disagreement that got out of hand, Professor.”

            “A slight disagreement? Mr. Potter, there was a wand drawn-”

            “Minerva, as you said, there are NEWTs coming up. I believe these boys should head to bed and get some sleep. They will certainly need it to keep up the study schedule I hear Miss Granger has set.” Dumbledore smiled benevolently at them.

            Harry was relieved when Professor McGonagall finally just nodded and let them go. When Ron tried to get Harry to talk about what happened, he put him off saying he was too tired to talk about it.

            Harry’s last thought as he drifted off that night was that the discussion between him and Severus was far from over.


	40. Resolution

            The next week, Harry focused on studying. In the last two Potions classes of his time at Hogwarts, Harry firmly ignored his Potions professor and focused on his notes or his potion.

            Ron, being the big mouth that he is, told Hermione and Ginny about Snape drawing a wand on Harry. Harry managed to get Hermione off his back by telling her she was interfering with his studying. Fortunately, she took Ron in hand for him. Ginny, on the other hand, was much easier to deal with. After making sure that Harry was okay, she made it clear he could talk to her and left him alone. Apparently, she had appreciated it when Harry hadn’t pushed her Saturday when she had cried on his shoulder and recognized he would like the same treatment.

            Draco and Blaise, on the other hand, Harry told the details of the fight. They both seemed shocked to learn about their Head of House’s jealous streak, despite the few glimpses they had had from what Harry had already told them. In spite of their shock, both seemed to understand their professor’s reaction.

            “One of the worst parts of being in a relationship you have to keep secret is all the speculation. Every rumor just makes it worse, until every time you hear a new one you wonder if it’s true. No matter how much you trust the other person, you can’t help but wonder, especially when the other person is someone your boyfriend could be with openly,” Blaise said quietly.

            Draco nodded. “It’s probably even worse for him. You two don’t get to spend much time together and if there’s anyone else around, you both have to pretend to hate each other. Add to that that you are about half his age and, yeah. It’s easy to see why he’s seeing you with someone else every time you so much as smile at someone else.”

            “But I’ve _told_ him. More than once! I’m not going to cheat on him. I’m not even going to look at anyone else while we are together! I’ve even made it pretty clear I don’t have any plans to go anywhere, well, _ever_ ,” Harry said, exasperated. “Hell, it was _my_ rule that we be exclusive. Why would I worry about being exclusive if I were just going to cheat on him?”

            “Doesn’t matter, Harry. If he thought about it, he’d probably come to the same conclusion. The problem with jealousy is the same as with any emotion. No matter what you think or know, it doesn’t help change what you feel sometimes.” Blaise gave Harry a sheepish grin. “Draco and I had been together for almost five years when I saw the two of you coming out of the Room of Requirement. I knew he’d never cheat on me, but when I saw the two of you…” He shrugged.

            “Then what the hell am I supposed to do?” Harry asked miserably. “I can’t deal with him shutting me out like that.”

            “Well, Harry. The problem is that no one can know you two are together. So, you can’t really make it clear you are taken.” Draco shrugged. “As long as you plan to keep your relationship hidden, it’s just going to be one of those things you have to deal with.”

            “Making a solid commitment helps. I know now that Draco and I are engaged,  even though we still have to hide our relationship, I feel a lot more…secure.” Blaise shrugged uncomfortably. “It’s like before I just had this tenuous hold on him that could break at any moment. Now…” Blaise unconsciously raised his hand and played with his ring through his shirt and robes. “Now, it’s like…we are more…solid. Our relationship feels more, I don’t know. Firm. Real.” He shrugged again.

            Harry nodded. “I guess I can understand. I had planned to ask him to marry me-”

            “What?!” Draco and Blaise shouted simultaneously.

            Harry opened his eyes really wide. “I didn’t mention that before?” he asked innocently.

            Both Slytherins glared at him.

            “No, you didn’t,” Draco said.

            “I hadn’t realized you were so serious, Harry,” Blaise said.

            “Well, I know it probably _seems_ soon, but I am pretty sure I started falling for the bastard way before I even realized I was gay. Then, with all the time we spent together, we really got to know each other.” Harry shrugged. “I might have waited a little longer given a choice, but despite the fact that I’m sort of working with a deadline, I **do** love him and I am ready to make that kind of commitment to him.”

            “Then tell him that,” Blaise said.

            Harry shook his head. “I want to propose on the day of graduation. That way, there’s nothing to stop us from celebrating properly if he accepts.”

            Draco and Blaise both laugh. “Well, given your performance in class the other day…” Blaise drawled. “And the way he was reacting…I’m surprised you made it this far with your…innocence intact.” He smirked at Harry.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, come one. _That_ was just a bit of teasing.”

            They both looked at him in surprise.

            “Damn, Harry. If _that_ was ‘just a bit of teasing,’ the sex must be beyond fucking hot,” Draco said, impressed.

            Harry smirked. “Why do you think I haven’t been complaining at the lack of progress to get things to move further along?”

************************************

            The Saturday before the NEWTs began, Harry found himself headed to the dungeons. He didn’t think he could handle a week of strenuous testing with this worry about his relationship with Severus hanging over his head. Especially with tests so strenuous that a wizard or witch can only test for a couple subjects a day. (There was a reason they were called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.) Then again, he just couldn’t wait any longer to get this settled, tests or no tests.

            Harry approached the door to Severus’ office. If anyone asked he had come to ask for help with something he was studying for the Potions NEWT, though he had made sure to come at the end of Severus’ office hours so they would not be interrupted. Taking a deep breath to settle the nervous fluttering in his stomach, Harry knocked.

            When he was giving the command to enter, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Severus didn’t look up right away, but continued writing for a moment. Harry took the opportunity to look at him. _He looks tired._ Then Severus set his quill down and looked up. He was obviously surprised to see Harry.

            “I was hoping we could talk,” Harry said quietly.

            Severus nodded and stood. He pointed his wands at the door to the corridor and put the charms in place. He then went to the door to his private quarters. Once the door was open he motioned Harry inside. After they were inside he placed the charms on the door and turned to Harry. He hadn’t said anything to Harry since giving the command to enter his office.

            Harry swallowed nervously as Severus led the way to his sofa. They sat side by side and Harry tried to think of how and where to begin. He turned to Severus and opened his mouth to say-what he had no idea.

            It turned out he didn’t have to say anything. When he turned to Severus, Severus leaned forward and place a gentle, chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. He hesitated and then pressed his lips to Harry’s. His lips brushed Harry’s softly, a request for permission to go further. Harry pressed his lips more firmly to Severus’ and put his hands on the older man’s shoulders.

            Severus rested his hands lightly on Harry’s waist. His tongue tasted Harry’s bottom lip. When Harry parted his lips, he didn’t immediately accept the unspoken invitation. He sucked on Harry’s bottom lip, letting go when he heard Harry’s breath hitch. He licked slowly at the seam of Harry’s parted lips and then slowly pushed his tongue inside.

            The kiss was sweet and soft. _He’s apologizing_ , Harry dimly realized. For a man like Severus, a spoken apology would be almost painful, especially with the experiences in his life. Harry didn’t mind that he wouldn’t hear the words. He was rather shocked to be getting an apology of any kind. _And really, could there be a sweeter apology?_ Harry moved closer to Severus on the sofa and slid one hand up into his lover’s hair.

            When Harry moved closer, Severus slowly slid his hands around and began moving his hands up and down his younger lover’s back.

            When the kiss broke, Harry sighed softly and rested his head on Severus’ shoulder, leaving his arms around the other man’s neck.  Severus’ held him, his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist. They sat there for some time, just holding each other in silence.

            “Harry…” Severus began softly, uncomfortably.

            “It’s alright. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t a bastard at times. But I meant what I said, Severus. There’s no one else. I promise. No matter what you hear about me, I can promise you the only one I’m interested in is you.” Harry softly kissed the side of Severus neck.

            Severus’ arms tightened around the younger man. He brought one hand up and began to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry sighed again. Without meaning to, Harry drifted off to sleep.

            Harry didn’t know how long he slept, but he woke to the sound of Severus’ voice and the feel of his lover’s body underneath his own.

            “Harry, you have to wake up. You need to get back to the Gryffindor Tower before your friend Mr. Weasley comes to rescue you again.”

            “Don’t wanna go, Sev. Wanna stay with you. Don’t sleep well any more. Miss you,” Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

            Severus was silent a moment and then he went back to trying to convince Harry to wake up. “Harry, you need to go if you are going get back to your common room before curfew.” Harry pouted and snuggled closer to his lover. “Harry,” Severus said in exasperation and…affection?

            Harry had never heard either in Severus’ voice before and it was enough to finally wake him completely. He leaned up and looked into Severus’ face. He couldn’t be sure he really saw the emotions in his lover’s face or if it was just wishful thinking before the man pulled his usual mask back into place with a raised eyebrow look.

            “You already have a week of detention with me, Harry. Surely you don’t need more time in detention?”

            Harry grinned. “Actually, I’m looking forward to my detention with you. It will be a nice reward for completing my NEWTs. More detention suits me just fine.”

            Severus smirked. “Yes, but as _I_ would not be the one to catch you out after curfew, you would most likely find yourself spending time with your Head of House.”

            Harry wrinkled his nose. “Um, no, thank you.” He sighed and sat up. He gave a soft laugh as he realized he was now sitting on his lover’s lap.

            “Are you comfortable then, brat?” Severus folded his arms behind his head and smirked at Harry.

            “Oh, yes sir.” Harry fluttered his eyelashes at the other man.

            Severus snorted. “Certainly. _Now_ you remember to call me ‘sir.’”

            “Should I be trying to come up with a  safe word, ‘sir’?” Harry snickered.

            Severus rolled his eyes. “Insane old woman.” Neither seemed to mind that Harry was still sitting on Severus’ lap.

            Harry laughed. “God, could you imagine what would happen if she and Dumbledore got together?”

            Severus gave a shudder. “The very thought would frighten even the Dark Lord.”

            Harry laughed again and leaned down to kiss Severus before standing. He stretched and sighed. When he looked back at Severus, the man was still lying on the sofa with his arms folded behind his head, admiring Harry’s body as he stretched.

            Harry raised an eyebrow. “Planning to keep me here all night?” He gestured towards the wards with a smirk.

            Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and rose to his feet in a smooth movement that Harry quite enjoyed watching. When the man approached the door, he was the one wearing a smirk. “After you,” Severus said with a gesture towards the door.

            Just before Severus removed the wards from the door to the corridor, Harry stepped close and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and gave him a slow, deep kiss. Severus held him tight for a moment after the kiss ended and then he removed the charms from the door and watched as Harry left.


	41. News

            “Oh, thank god it’s over!” Harry groaned as he stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. “No wonder we get a month free. We need it to recover! I don’t want to think about anything for at least a week.”

            NEWTs were finally over and the seventh years were trickling into the common room and collapsing onto the nearest chair or sofa, in some cases even the floor. The other years were elsewhere for the most part, recognizing the seventh years’ right to the common room at this time. As they sat around trying to recover from the exhausting testing they had been through that week, Seamus had a brilliant idea. Probably the same brilliant idea had by every group of seventh years of Hogwarts regardless of what house they belonged to since NEWTs began.

            “Let’s have a party! I know a way we can get some firewhisky and butterbeer. We can ask the house elves to make some food for us.”

            Nearly everyone approved whole-heartedly with this idea. The group gave a ragged cheer. Harry rather liked the idea, if for no other reason than he might be able to slip away, maybe even for the whole night if the other boys had enough to drink.

            Several hours later, Harry was about ready to just say ‘Fuck it!’ and leave without any excuse at all. Every time Harry had tried to leave, someone would corner him. He managed to stick to butterbeer despite several attempts to get him to drink fire whisky. Seamus in particular seemed eager to get him drunk. _No, thank you, Seamus. With any luck, I will be able to escape to a much more satisfying celebration._ Harry remembered reading in one of his more instructional books he had gotten in London that drinking, more specifically getting drunk, severely impaired a man’s ability to have the kind of good time Harry was hoping for.

            If he could just _get out of here._

            “Hey, Harry. What’s wrong?”

            Harry turned to see that Ginny had somehow managed to crash the party.

            “Hey, Gin. Nothing’s wrong.”

            “Come on, Harry. You look absolutely miserable. Like you’d rather be anywhere else.”

            “Not exactly _anywhere_ else,” Harry muttered.

            Ginny’s eyes widened as she realized what Harry meant. “Oh, you were hoping to get away and celebrate privately.” She leaned close and whispered in his ear. “With your _Slytherin_ boyfriend.” She giggled.

            “I had hoped to, but it doesn’t look like I will be able to get away.” Harry sighed and took a sip of his butterbeer.

            Ginny looked at him for a minute. Then she grinned. “Oh, go on, Harry. I’ll cover for you. I’ll make sure no one goes looking for you.”

            Harry’s head jerked around. “Really? Because I, uh, I’m not sure how long I would be gone…” Harry blushed.

            Ginny’s grin got bigger. “No problem, Harry. I’ll make sure no one comes after you. No guarantees you won’t have to put up with jokes from the others when you get back though.”

            “If it means I can get out of here for tonight, it’s worth it,” Harry said fervently.

            Ginny laughed. “Well, go ahead and leave then.” She waved towards the portrait entrance to the common room.

            Harry quickly stood, handed Ginny his butterbeer, gave her a quick hug and left.

************************************

            Harry walked quickly. The last two times he had managed to spend some time alone with Severus things had not gone quite as he had planned and, well, damn it! As much as he liked cuddling he was in definite need of more.

            _It’s just like I told Severus and the Headmaster, that’s just how my luck works. I’m finally happy and these damned obstacles keep suddenly appearing. Well, not tonight damn it!_ Harry moved determinedly towards the stairs to the dungeons.

            Just as he turned the last corner and the stairs came into sight, Harry swore. _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

            “Ah, Harry, my boy. What brings you down here? I would have thought there would be a celebration in Gryffindor Tower now that NEWTs are finally over.”

            Harry stared at the Headmaster and managed not to do any swearing out loud. “Well, I was hoping for a little bit of quiet to recuperate first. I went for a walk when the noise of the party got a little too much for me.”

            “Ah.” The Headmaster nodded sagely. He then looked at Harry soberly for a moment. The twinkling of his eyes was dimmed, which worried Harry.

            “What is it, Headmaster? Is something wrong?” Harry shifted from one foot to another. _Surely he doesn’t know. He can’t. Severus and I have been careful._

            Before Harry could panic too much the old man shook his head. “I was on my way to speak with Severus, my boy. Would you care to join us? I fear time is running short and it would be best if I did not have to repeat this discussion. I had planned to let you celebrate tonight, but perhaps our meeting is a sign that it would be best not to wait a moment longer than necessary.”

            “Certainly, I will join you, Headmaster.” Harry was worried for an entirely different reason now, but he knew the middle of a corridor was not the place for this discussion.

            The two walked down the stairs into the dungeons and stopped in front of Severus’ office door. Harry knocked and, when Severus gave a command to enter, he held the door open for Dumbledore. _The way my luck is going tonight, if I walked in first Severus would say something the Headmaster shouldn’t overhear before I could let him know I wasn’t alone._

            As Harry shut the door behind himself, he saw Severus rising from his chair with a frown on his face. “Albus? What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

            “I wished to talk with you, Severus. This is a discussion that calls for tea I believe.” Those words seemed to make it clear to Severus just how serious a discussion they were in for. Without a word Severus quickly arranged to a set up similar to when Harry would come to his office for tea. The Headmaster managed to transfigure his own chair while Severus transfigured a chair for Harry and then himself. Harry wondered if either man noticed Severus’ attention to Harry’s comfort. A small table appeared from somewhere and on it sat all the necessities for tea.

            This seemed to be a familiar scene for Severus as he didn’t even try to question the Headmaster until all three were seated and had cups of tea. As the Headmaster took his first sip of tea, Severus asked, “What is this about, Albus?”

            “I have recently received some very troubling news.” Dumbledore took another sip of tea. “As you are both aware, for the most part any mail coming in to the school is unmonitored. After all, what one says in their correspondence is a private matter. However, there are some exceptions made for the safety of the students and staff, especially in these dark times. All mail is check for any signs of dark magics before it is allowed to be delivered to anyone at Hogwarts. This can be done without compromising the privacy of the individuals involved, so there is little need to broadcast this fact.”

            Dumbledore took another sip of tea. “Recently, a letter came to Hogwarts addressed to one of the students. When it was check for dark magics it was, at first, considered safe to deliver. In these times, though, we have applied stricter regulations on monitoring the mail. Certainly, we do not penalize the children for the actions of their parents, but mail delivered from certain persons are check more thoroughly for dark magics.

            “By sheer luck, this letter, from a most unexpected source, became stuck to a letter from one such individual that we monitor more closely. This letter, when check closely, had very subtle magics applied to it. After some debate, the letter was opened and read.

            “The information contained in the letter not only allowed us to identify as a Death Eater someone I doubt any of us would ever have suspected, but it mentioned an impending attack on Hogwarts.”

            Harry gave a stifled gasp at the news. Severus had his expressionless mask in place, though he did carefully place his teacup on the table. “Are you certain, Albus?”

            The Headmaster nodded. “I am afraid so, my boy.”

            “Do you have any idea when this attack is supposed to take place?” Severus asked.

            Dumbledore looked down into his cup of tea for a moment before raising his eyes to look at Severus. “Most likely within the next week.”

            This time Harry didn’t succeed in stifling his gasp. “The next week? Headmaster, we still have one more inanimate horcrux to destroy and even then we have to deal with Nagini before I will be able to kill Voldemort.”

            “It will certainly be necessary to use the time-turner-” Dumbledore began.

            “Yes, but even then we won’t have much time. We used it recently to go to Japan to see Charlie. We can only go back about a week and a half,” Harry said.

            “I believe that may be sufficient time, Harry. There is a reason this last creation site has taken me so long to find. I have found information that suggests this last creation site is actually where Voldemort made his second horcrux, with the diary being the first. And, much as with the site in the Chamber of Secrets, I believe the means for destroying the horcrux will actually be found at or near the site,” Dumbledore said, before taking another sip of tea.

            Harry frowned. “Why would he take that risk?”

            “Well, as I said, it was his second horcrux. He was still quite young. As with the Chamber of Secrets, he considered the site sufficiently well hidden that it would be the best place to keep the sacrifice item hidden.”

            “Albus, where is this creation site located?” Severus asked.

            “It is in a forest in Albania. I was only able to locate it within a certain distance. I hadn’t mentioned it to the two of you yet because I had hoped to be able to pinpoint the location more exactly, but it seems we do not have the time. I’m afraid the two of you will need to search for the site within the area I have narrowed it down to. It will be well hidden I suspect. I also believe it may be best for the two of you to take the horcrux with you and destroy it there. It would save time, of which we have precious little.”

            “What about Nagini? She has to die before I can risk going after Voldemort,” Harry said.

            “I may have a solution for that. If there is to be an attack, I will be called to the Dark Lord’s side. I believe I may be able to get close enough to the snake to destroy it,” Severus said.

            “How? And how would you do so without betraying your position as a spy?” Harry bit his lip.

            “While I was working to acquire the ingredients for Viper’s Revenge, I thought to collect some other ingredients. These ingredients can be used to make other poisons. The two I have in mind are not quite as dangerous as Viper’s Revenge, but they are deadly enough I believe to work on the Dark Lord’s pet snake.”

            “But how will you get Nagini to ingest the potion?” Harry asked. “In one of the last of the visions I had had, Voldemort had begun keeping the snake close and was even thinking of using magic to protect it.”

            “Yes, but the Dark Lord also likes the fear the creature inspires. He often feeds it during important Death Eater meetings as a warning and a reminder of the price of failure. At a meeting just before a battle such as we are expecting, I am almost certain the snake will be on display. I believe I can…slip the poison into the creature’s food. It may take several hours to work as the poison was intended for humans and was never intended to be…applied in such a manor.” Severus waved his hand.

            Even with such a serious topic of discussion, Harry noticed the elegance of the hand, the grace of the movement. Shaking his head, Harry asked, “Aren’t many poisons made to be hidden in food?”

            “Yes, but the snake eats rats. I will have to inject the rats with the poison, which will dilute it somewhat as it works on the rat.”

            “Ewwww.” Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Precisely why I chose a less explicit description originally.”

            The Headmaster frowned. “Is there a second method of destroying the creature should you be unable to…reach its food supply?”

            “If there is no other choice, I can use the second poison. It is meant to be applied to a bladed weapon and is inflicted by drawing blood with the prepared weapon. I have prepared a knife using this poison. This one is more deadly and certainly will work on the snake. The risk of attacking the creature with a knife is such that I thought to try the other method first, however,” Severus said.

            “Certainly, certainly.” Dumbledore nodded. “But it is a good idea to have another plan in place.”

            Harry sighed. “That just leaves me to deal with Voldemort.” He looked into his teacup gloomily.

            “Harry, my boy, you have been training for this for some time now. I have faith in you. I am sure you will find an opportunity to do what needs to be done.” The Headmaster reached over and patted Harry on the shoulder, unintentionally condescending.

            “Lemon drop,” Harry muttered, quiet enough that only Severus heard him.

            Severus snorted.


	42. Who...?

            The three men sat in silence and drank their tea. Finally, Harry’s curiosity came to the fore. “Headmaster? Who did you identify as a Death Eater? You said it was someone unexpected.”

            Dumbledore cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Well, Harry. This may be a little…difficult for you to hear…”

            At this Severus began to look much more intrigued.

            Harry frowned. “Well, unless you are about to tell me it’s one of the Weasleys or Hermione, maybe another Gryffindor…I can’t really think of anyone that I know that could be a Death Eater that would be so difficult to hear about…”

            Dumbledore shook his head. “No, Harry. Not any of those people. I’m afraid our dear Miss Cho Chang is now a Death Eater.”

             Harry was shocked. “What?!”

            “As the students say, ‘you know how to pick them,’ Mr. Potter.” Severus sneered.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do. She had lovely long black hair and dark brown eyes.” Harry gave Severus a hard look. “I also broke it off with her when I got to know her a little better. Giving her personality, I’m actually not all that surprised.” Harry turned back to the Headmaster. “What surprises me is that she would join Voldemort after what happened with Cedric.”

            The Headmaster cleared his throat and went to take another sip of tea. He stopped and frowned at his empty cup. Severus took his cup to pour him more tea as he answered. “Actually, Harry, my boy…she seems to feel you are to blame for Mr. Diggory’s death. It is her belief that had Mr. Diggory not befriended you, he would still be alive. She also mentioned a plan she had had to kill you herself, but it seemed she did not have the courage to go through with it.”

            “Well, that doesn’t surprise me either. She only showed up to two of the DA meetings. She was always so worried about getting caught.” Harry snorted.

            “In her letter, she-” The Headmaster began.

            “Albus,” Severus interrupted, pausing in the act of pouring more tea. “How did you get a letter to the girl? She graduated last year, if I am not mistaken.”

            Dumbledore nodded. “She did. She was writing to her younger sister, warning her of the impending attack and expressing her logic for joining Voldemort.”

            “But how would she know about an attack? She definitely wouldn’t be in a position to know something like that, especially before Se-Snape.” Harry coughed and hoped the Headmaster didn’t notice the slip.

            “Professor Snape, Harry.”

            “Professor Snape then.” Harry rolled his eyes at the correction, but inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. A quick peek at Severus showed the man had his mask firmly in places still. Harry had no idea if he noticed the slip.

            “I would also like to know what makes you so certain this information is reliable, Albus,” Severus said as he handed the Headmaster his cup of tea.

            “In the letter she tells her sister she was somewhere she should not have been, she was no more specific than that I am afraid, and she overheard Voldemort talking with someone who, from the description she gave, I am guessing to be Peter Pettigrew. They were discussing when the preparations for the battle at Hogwarts would be complete. As I said, we should expect an attack possibly within the next week.” Dumbledore took a sip of his new cup of tea.

            Harry ran a hand through his hair. “So, we need to take care of the last inanimate horcrux as soon as possible. What kind of preparations are we going to make for the battle, Headmaster? Surely there are some things that can be done.”

            The man nodded. “Yes, my boy. I will inform all of the teachers at a staff meeting after breakfast tomorrow. We will discuss what to do with the students in case of an attack. We will likely have them all either sent to their common rooms with their Heads of House or-.”

            Harry shook his head. “That won’t work. First of all, the professors will be needed to defend Hogwarts. Second, by sending them to their separate common rooms you are putting the Slytherins _not_ loyal to Voldemort in a lot of danger.”

            “Indeed.” The Headmaster seemed greatly surprised by Harry’s willingness to believe such Slytherins existed.

            “It might be best to send them to the Great Hall. It will be a central location but that means a few professors can be left with them and still be in a position to help with the attack. Also, you should let any willing older students help. I know many of the members of the DA have graduated, but there are still some here. Many will find a way to help whether you allow them to or not. It would simply be easiest to keep them where they can be of the most use if you accept this and take their help into consideration.” As Harry paused he noticed the other two men looking at him in surprise.

            He shrugged. “You forget what it was like when Umbridge was here. I also think it would be a good idea to have the Order members show up. Have them arrive discreetly and have them keep hidden until the attack. I know there are many available rooms in the dungeons for them to stay in, but obviously that is not an option. I know you know Hogwarts better than I do, Headmaster. Perhaps you can find them all suitable accommodations. As a last resort, Headmaster, I would suggest seeing if the Room of Requirement could be used as a dormitory. It would not necessarily be comfortable for the Order members, but from what you say, it wouldn’t be for long. Especially as it may take some time for the Order members to get here.  They should probably plan to arrive in twos and threes to remain discreet.”

            “You show a remarkable talent for clear thinking and strategic planning, Mr. Potter,” Severus said, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “You might even have made a good Slytherin.”

            When the Headmaster frowned down at his tea, considering Harry’s suggestions, Harry smirked at Severus. Severus snorted.

            “These are certainly very logical suggestions, Harry. It would definitely be a good idea to have the Order members here. I am not certain about the students, however. It is my job as the Headmaster to protect the students-”

            Harry shook his head. “And accepting their help is the best way to protect them. As I said, they are going to help anyway. If you accept their help, you will be able to know where they are rather than have them sneak off trying to help.”

            The Headmaster frowned and took another sip of his tea. “I admit, I probably would not be able to stop those who have reached their majority.” He sighed. “I will begin making the firecalls tonight. I will also look at some of the wards of Hogwarts. I have been trying to strengthen them, but with my search for the horcruxes I have had limited time to attend to them. We will also need to find a reason for you to be missing for a few hours tomorrow I believe, Harry. The two of you need to leave a soon as possible.”

            Harry shook his head. “Actually, Headmaster, I can go tonight. I had told Ginny I needed some time. She said she would make sure no one came looking for me tonight.” Harry wondered if the Headmaster had noticed Severus stiffen at the mention of Ginny. Harry hoped he wasn’t going to face any more accusations about his relationship with her.

            “In that case, my boys, why don’t you two get ready and pack while I go and get the horcrux from my office. I believe I will also be able to find a wizard tent somewhere in my closet.” With that the Headmaster finished his tea and stood.

            Harry and Severus stood as well. They waited until the Headmaster had left the office to make their way to Severus’ private quarters. Once in the bedroom, Harry moved to the closet. “You know, I’ve always wanted to go camping. Properly I mean, not like I did with the Weasleys at the Quidditch World Cup. In a forest, with hiking…I heard one of my classmates in the muggle school I went to before I came to Hogwarts talking about a camping trip he took. Too bad we don’t have time to go shopping. It would be great to have some s’mores.” Harry spoke over his shoulder as he put clothes into his bag. “Oh, and you might want to wear your jeans, Sev, and the hiking boots.”

            “S’mores? I have never heard of such a thing,” Severus grumbled as he joined Harry in the armoire/closet. He also began putting clothes in his bag.

            “They sound delicious, and are from what I heard. You stick marshmallows on a sharpened stick and roast them over a fire. Then when they are a toasty brown you put them on a graham cracker with a slab of chocolate, add another graham cracker on top like a sandwich and eat it. Doesn’t that sound good?” Harry asked wistfully.

            “Hmm,” Severus said, noncommittally. Harry knew him well enough by now to hear the interest he was trying to hide, however.

            Once they finished packing, with both grabbing several books at the last moment, they changed into jeans. They took care to avoid temptation and changed separately. Then they went back to the office to wait for the Headmaster.

            When the Headmaster returned, he seemed equally shocked by both of their outfits. Harry frowned down at his clothes. He had worn one of the few less restrictive pairs of jeans he had bought and one of the looser t-shirts. His clothes were still a little more snug than some people might wear, but Harry had come to love wearing his clothes tight. After so many years of wearing his cousin’s castoffs, it was nice to have clothes that didn’t feel as if they would fall off his body at any random moment.

            On the other hand, he couldn’t blame the Headmaster for being shocked at the sight of Severus in jeans. _Oh, we are definitely going to have to take a nice long “stress-relieving break” as soon as we get there! God, does the man look good._ When Severus looked over at Harry while the Headmaster stared at him in shock, Harry leered at him. When Severus glared, Harry gave an innocent smile. Severus rolled his eyes and turned back to the Headmaster.

            “Is there a problem, Albus?” Severus asked silkily.

            Harry suppressed a shiver. _I hope he’s not too fond of that shirt._ While Harry had worn a t-shirt, Severus had worn one of his usual dress shirts with his jeans. It worked rather well, with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, stopping just low enough to cover the dark mark on his arm.

            “Um,” Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Of course not, Severus. I am just surprised at the choice of attire.”

            Harry shrugged. “It will be easier to move through a forest in jeans than if we wore robes.”

            “Yes, yes of course, my boy,” Dumbledore said. “Well, you will need to take these with you.” He held out an intricately carved wooden box and a long canvas bag that Harry assumed held a tent. “The box is carved with protective wards. As long as you keep the box closed the negative effects of having a horcrux close for a lengthy amount of time should not be a problem. There is a simple spell to open the box.” Dumbledore muttered a complicated word.

            Harry snorted. _Oh, well. At least it looks like Severus has it down._

            Severus carefully took the box and placed it into his bag. Harry took the tent and pulled the strap of the canvas bag over his shoulder.

            “Very well, my boys. I wish you the best of luck,” Dumbledore said solemnly before he left.

            Once he was gone, Harry and Severus moved into Severus’ quarters. Severus warded both doors, then pulled out the time-turner. After using both the time-turner and the portkey, Harry and Severus arrived in early morning darkness in a forest in Albania.


	43. Finally

            Harry’s plans to pounce on his sexy professor had to wait longer than he had intended. As they arrived in the morning, both felt duty bound to spend a full day searching before setting up the tent for the night.

            They lasted until noon. “Sev, we are going to have to stop for the day. I just finished my last day of NEWTs and I haven’t had a lot of sleep this week as it is. I’m also starving.”

            Severus nodded. “It would be better to continue when we are rested than to risk missing something. Let’s look for a place to set up the tent.”

            They found the perfect site next to a small river-a small grassy area under the cover of some very large trees. Harry pulled the canvas bag off his shoulder and took out the tent. He stepped back and Severus performed the spell to set the tent up. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry walked in.

            Being a wizard tent, the inside was much larger than the outside. Harry walked in to what appeared to be a cozy living room in a small cottage. There were hardwood floors and light colored walls and even, Harry hadn’t notice this before he came in, windows with curtains. When he walked over, he saw that the windows did, in fact, show what was outside the tent.

            Hearing a sound behind him, Harry turned around and looked through an archway and saw Severus in what appeared to be the kitchen. Harry joined him. Again the room had the appearance of belonging to a lovely little cottage. While Severus inspected the cooking equipment, Harry noticed and read the note on the table.

_Harry and Severus,_

_I had the house elves fill the cabinets and the icebox for you. There should be enough food to last you for the duration of your time away. The elves perhaps went a bit overboard in their enthusiasm, but they provided you with a wide variety of foods to choose from as well as a large quantity._

_Love,_

_Albus_

            Harry snorted. “As if he has any right to talk,” he muttered. He looked up and saw Severus bent over checking something and it was all he could do not to jump the man. Unfortunately, he had not been lying when he had said he was starving. His stomach growled, confirming that Harry would have to wait to pounce. “Dumbledore says that there should be enough food to last for the entire trip.”

            “Hmm,” Severus said as he stood. “It appears everything is in working order. Why don’t you grab a snack while I fix something?” He waved a hand to a bowl of fruit sitting in the center of the table. The gesture increased Harry’s other hunger, but he pushed it down. _Later._

            Harry sat at the table eating an apple while he watched Severus cook. It was a sight he remembered well from their stay at the cottage during their month away. Harry knew he would get to cook tomorrow and the day after they would cook together. He loved it. Though they both enjoyed cooking, there were certain times (and certain dishes!) when each wanted to be the only cook in the kitchen. They enjoyed taking turns and, knowing there would be time for them to each have the kitchen to themselves, it made it easier to compromise when they cooked together.

            Not that they didn’t greatly enjoy cooking together. They did. They worked rather well together and they found plenty of chances to brush against each other. In fact, it was a joint effort in the kitchen that had led to Harry’s favorite memory from their time at the cottage-involving a kitchen table and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

            Harry smiled, even as the memory and the sight of his lover increased his need for the man. “Severus?”

            “Yes?” The Potions Master didn’t take his attention from what ever he was doing on the stove.

            “Are you particularly fond of that shirt?”

            Severus frowned and tossed a quick look over his shoulder, “Not particularly. Why?”

            “Just asking.”

            Harry got another quick look, this one accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Harry continued to eat his apple.

            When the food was ready, Severus made up two plates while Harry set the table. As they both sat at the table, Harry’s stomach growled loudly. Harry blushed when Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “I told you I was hungry,” Harry muttered as he picked up his fork.

            “Indeed.” Severus also picked up his fork and they began to eat.

            After Harry had had enough to eat that he didn’t feel like he had an empty pit in place of his stomach, he slowed down enough to bring up a topic he wanted dealt with quickly. “Severus?’

            “Yes?” Severus looked across the table at Harry.

            “What was with your reaction to Ginny’s name? You don’t still think there’s something going on between us do you?”

            Severus dropped his gaze to his plate. He pushed his food around with his fork as he talked. “No, Harry. I have realized your Gryffindor morals would not allow you to…break rule Number Two.”

            “Rule ‘Number Two’?” Harry smiled. Then his smile faded. “Then what was up with your reaction? I noticed you stiffened up when I said her name.”

            “It simply occurred to me that while you may not be interested in her, Miss Weasley may still harbor hopes that you will take an interest in her.”

            Harry hadn’t realized how tense and worried he had been over this topic until he relaxed. He grinned at Severus. “Actually, Ginny made it clear she thinks of me like a brother. That Saturday when I got back Ginny was in the corridor outside the common room. She was obviously upset and I told her I was there for her if she needed anything. When we went into the storage room, she cried on my shoulder. Afterwards, she told me I remind her of Charlie.” Harry laughed. “This was before I knew Charlie was gay too! When she said she thought of me as a brother, she seemed worried I might think differently so I told her I was gay. She was relieved, Severus. We both were by the time we got back to the common room.”

            “I see.” Harry was watching closely and managed to notice the very slight relaxation of his lover’s shoulders. “How do you think you fared on your NEWTs?” Severus asked after a moment of silence.

            They spent the rest of the meal talking mostly of inconsequential things. Once they finished and put the food away and cleaned up the dishes, they headed off to explore the tent.

            As Severus left the kitchen, Harry prowled behind him. He felt a bit like he imagined predators felt when stalking prey. He smiled a wicked smile. When Severus entered one bedroom and looked around Harry prowled closer. When the older man turned around, Harry finally pounced, tackling his lover to the bed.

            They managed to land with Severus in the middle of the bed, with Harry on his knees straddling the Potions Master’s waist. As Harry grinned down at his lover, he reached down and tore his lover’s shirt open.

            Severus folded his arms behind his head and smirked as Harry devoured him with his eyes. “I thought you were tired?”

            “Oh, I am. But I will sleep much better if I’m not so hungry.” Harry stroked his hands down the older man’s chest.

            “Oh? Perhaps we should return to the kitchen if you need more food.”

            Harry shook his head. “Not the kind of hunger I’m talking about.” He leaned down and captured Severus’ lips with his own.

            The kiss was hot, with weeks of unsatisfied desire behind it. Severus’ groaned and brought his arms around Harry. He stroked his hands up and down Harry’s back and returned the kiss fiercely. When their lips parted, both were panting. Severus gave a growl and jerked Harry’s shirt up and over his head.

            Harry started on the button and zipper of Severus’ jeans. Severus ran his hands over Harry’s back again, this time with nothing to keep him from feeling the warm skin against his own. Their lips met again. Severus pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and groaned at the taste.

            Harry eventually broke the kiss and began pushing Severus’ jeans and briefs down. He paused to suck up a mark on his lover’s neck, letting his fingertips stroke the bare skin just above the lowered jeans. Despite his hunger, Harry couldn’t stop himself from slowing down to savor his lover.

            As he moved down Severus’ body, pushing the jeans and briefs down his legs, Harry stopped here and there to suck up another mark. One on his shoulder. One just over his left nipple. One on his hip. Harry even left one just above the man’s ankle.

            Severus, during this slow torture, groaned and writhed under Harry, moving his hands over every part of Harry he could reach. When Harry began slowly kissing his way back up his professor’s body, Severus leaned up, shrugged out of his shirt, tossed it to the floor and dragged Harry up. He kissed Harry, slipping his tongue inside and exploring Harry’s mouth thoroughly, while his hands worked to remove the rest of Harry’s clothes.

            Harry wriggled and helped as best he could, but his main focus was on Severus’ body. When Harry was finally free of his clothes, he pushed the older man onto his back and let his hands roam that gorgeous body.

            “Harry!” Severus growled.

            And _there_ was that delicious note of command in Severus’ voice that Harry had been waiting for. Harry leaned up to grin down at Severus and let his hand move to the hard prick aching for his touch. He let his fingers play over the shaft in light, teasing touches.

            “Harry!” Severus growled again, arching his back and lifting his hips up.

            Harry gave a soft laugh. _God, I’ve missed this!_ He trailed his fingertips through the precome leaking from the tip of the hard cock and, once his hand was slick, wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock and began slowly pumping.

            Severus groaned. His hands stroked over Harry, caressing his shoulders, stroking down his chest.  Harry leaned down and placed a kiss just above a nipple. Brushing his lips lightly against skin, he moved his lips down and kissed the nipple before flicking his tongue out in a quick lick. He smiled when this produced another groan.

            Harry tightened his grip slightly on the prick in his hand and began tormenting his lover’s nipples in earnest. Finally, when Severus was alternating groans and demands, when the older man’s hands had grown rough in his need, Harry began kissing his way down. Light nips on Severus stomach punctuated his kisses. He paused to dip his tongue into Severus’ navel, licking a circle around it before dipping his tongue in again. Harry nuzzled his way down the soft trail of hair that began at Severus’ navel and led to his cock.

            Harry gripped Severus’ hip tight in his free hand before he reached his goal. He knew Severus was expecting him to continue his slow, teasing torment. Instead, Harry brushed a brief kiss on the tip of the hard cock and then quickly swallowed it down. Harry moved until his nose brushed Severus’ stomach, moving his hand out of the way to help hold the older man’s hips in place. After swallowing around the shaft in his throat, Harry slowly drew back, sucking as he went. This produced a long, drawn out groan from Severus.

            Harry pulled his lips off the hard cock and grinned up at his lover. “I did it! I finally did it!” At the strained look on Severus face and the lack of response to his exclamation, Harry chuckled. Severus did not seem in any state to comment on Harry’s achievement.

            To prove he had, indeed, mastered the skill, Harry proceeded to attempt to swallow Severus’ cock whole with every bob of his head. He was for the most part successful, celebrating each success with a swallow around the shaft in his throat and an extra hard suck on the way up.

            Harry’s efforts quickly brought his lover to orgasm. He heard Severus groan and felt the cock in his mouth pulse and he swallowed his lover’s release. When it was over, Harry let the softened prick slip from his lips and he grinned up at Severus. His grin widened at the sight of the man.

            One hand was still buried in Harry’s hair, but the other arm was thrown over his eyes as he lay there panting. After a few minutes, his breathing slowed and he lifted his arm up enough to look down at Harry, who hadn’t moved from his position between the older man’s legs. And who had still not stopped grinning.

            Severus groaned and lowered his arm over his eyes again. Harry chuckled and moved up on the bed until he was lying beside the man. “I finally did it! Told you I just needed to practice,” Harry said smugly.

            Severus groaned again. “And I remember telling you I was not certain I would survive when you had more experience. It was very much a near thing this time.”

            Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss the man. As he did so, his still hard cock brushed the other man’s hip.

            Severus buried both hands in Harry’s hair and rolled onto him as they kissed. Harry’s desire, which he had managed to hold back in his delight with his lover’s body, suddenly surged back and with just a kiss, Harry was on the edge. As soon as Severus raised his head to let Harry breath, Harry began begging.

            “God, Severus! Severus, please. I-I-oh, please! Sev…” Harry groaned.

            Severus seemed to decide that Harry deserved a reward for his achievement, or at least that’s what it felt like to Harry as the older man quickly moved down his body and began to demonstrate his own level of mastery at that particular skill. Harry didn’t last long at all. All too soon he was shouting out his pleasure and tightening his hands in that silky hair as Severus returned the favor and swallowed his release.

            Severus moved up the bed and gave Harry a gentle kiss. Exhausted from testing, a trek through a forest and a delicious bout of sex, Harry was asleep before Severus brought the covers up over them.


	44. Search

            For the next week, Harry and Severus searched the forest for any sign of a creation site. They were both growing frustrated with their lack of success. The only thing that made the situation tolerable, as far as Harry was concerned, was the uninterrupted time he got to have with Severus.

            It was also rather nice to know there was no one for hundreds of miles but the two of them. It had become a game between the two of them to see who could surprise the other by pouncing first when they stopped for lunch. So far, Harry was winning. He laughed softly as he followed behind Severus, remembering the expression on the older man’s face the first time Harry pounce on him after they had finished lunch.

            They had stopped under a couple trees near the center of one of the few open spaces in the forest. As they sat there resting after they had eaten, Harry watched as Severus stretched his legs out and leaned back on his hands. Suddenly, Harry had to have him. Before Severus knew what was happening, Harry was lying on top of him doing his best to kiss the older man senseless. When Harry moved back to attack his clothing, Severus had looked up at Harry with a stunned expression on his face. Harry had given him a hungry smile, before returning his attention to getting the man naked.

            “Harry?”

            Harry returned his attention to the present. “Severus?”

            “You were laughing.” Severus gave Harry a raised eyebrow look that implied Severus was having doubts about Harry’s sanity.

            Harry smiled. “I was just thinking-” Harry broke off as his attempt to walk up and wrap his arms around Severus ended with him tripping over a tree root and falling against what had appeared to be a solid tree. As Harry’s foot lifted the tree root, however, there was a muffled click and Harry fell straight through the supposedly solid tree.

            “Harry?!” Severus reached out and jerked Harry up and back from the tree.

            Harry was stunned. “We found it.”

            “What? What happened?”

            “When I fell through the tree, I saw a room that seemed to be made of stone. It looked almost like the inside of a wizard tent. You know, the inside is bigger than the outside? It looks like the inside of a building rather than a tent? It had a flight of stairs and doors and an archway leading into another room…” Harry shook his head.

            Severus snorted. “Only you could accidentally find the secret lair of the most dangerous dark wizard of our time.” He stopped and frowned. “But there are no magic wards to prevent our entrance. It doesn’t seem like the Dark Lord to not use spells to protect such a place.” He moved Harry further away from the tree, frowning and looking around.

            “Well, we certainly would have been able to find it faster if there had been spells and wards protecting the place,” Harry grumbled. “Then we could have just followed the trace of magic rather than stumbling around in circles for the past week.”

            Severus looked at Harry and gave him another of those raised eyebrow looks. “Indeed.” He turned his attention to the tree. “Perhaps that is exactly why he did not use wards or spells to protect this location. However, it does not mean he did not use them inside. We will have to be careful.”

            They slowly moved to the tree. They stepped through and found themselves in what appeared to be a building made of stone. It was dim, with the only light coming from a dusty window high up on one wall. They were in what looked to be an entrance hall, with a set of stone stairs in front of them a little to the left. To the right there was an archway into a room that might have been a living room. Harry could see the edge of a huge area rug. Beyond the archway was a wide corridor with a number of doors.

            “So…do you think we can risk a _lumos_ in here?” Harry asked quietly. The building, for lack of a better term, had a deserted feel that made Harry feel it was only appropriate to speak softly.

            Severus looked around intently and then ran through a few detection spells looking for wards and traps. After several long minutes, he used the _lumos_ spell. When there were no immediate results other than Severus’ wand producing light, Harry also used his wand to perform a _lumos_ spell.

            As they raised their wands and looked around, Harry noticed the plethora of snake representations. The banister on the stairs had several snake carvings. There were a couple large paintings on the walls depicting snakes, and from what Harry could now see of the rug it also had a snake on it.

            “Well, I guess there’s no doubt we are in the right place,” Harry said and then shook his head.

            “We will have to be more careful here, but we may as well use the same search method as at the orphanage and the antique shop. We may as well begin on this floor.” With that Severus cautiously made his way to the archway.

            The room was not, in fact, a living room, but a library. It was decorated richly with luxurious furniture, but it was cold. There was no warm or cozy feel to the place. It was actually what Harry might have expected of the Malfoys before getting to know Draco better. The furniture was dark and heavy and there was nothing inviting about the room.

            Harry frowned. “If he didn’t use magic to hide the creation site, but used a method similar to what he used to hide the entrance to this place it could take us much longer to search each room than at the orphanage or the antique shop.”

            “Yes, we will have to be much more thorough. However, we do not have to worry about being interrupted at least.” Severus walked over and began inspecting the books on the shelves.

            “Severus, is this really the time? And really, would you want the kinds of books Voldemort would keep?” Harry asked as he watched Severus scan the shelves.

            Severus frowned over his shoulder at Harry. “Surely you have read enough mystery books to have heard of secret rooms and passages hidden behind bookshelves.”

            “Um, yes, I have,” Harry said sheepishly. “But how will we find it by just looking at the books? Don’t you usually have to pull on one or something?”

            “Yes, but knowing the Dark Lord, there could be dangerous consequences for choosing the wrong book.” Severus turned back to the books.

            “Right.” Harry sighed. “Well, you’re going to have to tell me what to look for if you want me to help.”

            “Why don’t you look at the rest of the room while I look at the books? Be especially careful when you look at the desk. If you should have any doubts about anything, call me.”

            They searched the building thoroughly. As they had expected it took them much longer to search each room without the trace of magic to follow to the creation site. By night fall they still had not finished searching the first floor of the building. Neither even considered staying in the building to rest.

            However, when they set their tent up, they took care to choose a place within sight of the tree. They were too close to risk getting lost and not being able to find the tree again. After cooking and eating dinner together, they dedicated several hours to play before finally falling asleep. In the morning, they ate a quick breakfast before returning to their search.

            They searched for four days before they finally found the creation site. Both were beginning to worry again as they had little time left before they were to return to Hogwarts, despite their use of the time-turner to grant them even more time when they were in the building within the tree. In the end, they found the creation site behind a hidden door in a small room they almost over looked on the third floor.

            When they first opened the door to what appeared to be a small broom closet, it was tempting to give it just a brief cursory look and move on, especially as they both had become worried they would run out of time. However, both recognized the need to be thorough and they squeezed together in the small room and examined it carefully. When Severus noticed a small stone out of place low on one wall and pressed it, the entire back wall of the small room opened to reveal the hidden room.

            Like the previous sites, there were magical symbols on the walls and floor and a diagram in the center of the room. Unlike the others, though, this one seemed more…neat? Harry couldn’t quite place what the major difference was, but this site did not seem as messy as the others, though it was no less disturbing. Harry shuddered at the sight of the skeleton and stains in the center of the diagram.

            Looking around, Harry finally noticed one major difference from the other sites. “Sev, the lights!”

            Severus turned to Harry, frowning and then looked around trying to figure out what Harry was referring to. It didn’t take long. He shrugged. “The Dark Lord can be rather lazy at times. I suppose he thought that hiding the room within a hidden building in the middle of a forest in Albania was sufficient protection.”

            Harry looked around again and ended the _lumos_ spell that had made the tip of his wand glow. When they had stepped into the room it had lit up brightly. Harry couldn’t place the source of the light, but, he shook his head, he had more important things to focus on.

            Harry looked over bookshelves and tables of various strange objects. He looked under tables and behind tapestries. Then he noticed a strange case against another wall. Cautiously approaching, Harry found himself examining a display case. There were various items on display with little descriptions written in Parseltongue.

            “You have got to be joking! How arrogant can the madman get?” Harry asked in disbelief as he noticed one particular sign.

            “What? What have you found?’ Severus quickly moved to Harry’s side.

            Harry just looked at him, his face still carrying an expression of disbelief, and pointed to the display case, forgetting for a moment the descriptions were written in Parseltongue. Severus looked at the case and then looked back at Harry, giving him a blank look. “Perhaps you would like to translate?”

            “Oh, right. Sorry. See that little sign right there? The one written in the bright green ink, whereas all the rest are written in black? It says ‘Sacrificed for the Second.’ It doesn’t say the second what, but I think we know what he’s referring to.” Harry shook his head.

            Severus frowned down at the case. “And the description under the item?”

            Harry read for a minute and was shocked all over. “Severus! Listen to this! This is the dagger the Bloody Baron used to kill Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter! The ghost known at Hogwarts as the Grey Lady! Did you know about that?” Harry looked at Severus.

            “I had no idea.” He looked as surprised as Harry.

            Harry turned back to the card. “It says the blood on the dagger is special because it comes from Rowena Ravenclaw, through her daughter. I guess that is what he sacrificed. The blood.” Harry frowned. “So, we just need to use that dagger on the last inanimate horcrux. How do we get it out? Even hidden in this room, I can’t see Voldemort not putting protections in place for objects like these.”

            “You are right. Stand back and let me take a look.”

            Harry stood back and watched as Severus spent the next three hours performing detection spells and removing wards and traps from the case. When he was done, he looked exhausted. “Severus? Are you alright?”

            He gave a sharp nod. “I believe I was able to remove all of the protections, however, to be safe I want you to stand back while I remove the dagger from the case.”

            Harry frowned at him. “This is far enough. If I’m too far away I might not be able to help you if you need it.”

            “Harry-” Severus began, frowning at him.

            “Nope. Not going to do it. I stand right here or I get the dagger out.” Harry glared at Severus.

            Severus sighed. “Fine!” He grumbled as he approached the case and carefully opened it and removed the dagger. Only when he stepped back and nothing happened did Harry let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

            “Right. Let’s get out of here,” Harry said, relieved. “I’d feel better if we took the dagger back to the tent rather than risking bringing the horcrux in here.”

            Severus nodded and they left, taking care to minimize the evidence of their presence and sealing the room back behind them.

            Back in the tent, which they had left up since the first night after they had found the hidden dwelling, Harry brought out the intricately carved wooden box and set it on the coffee table in the living room. “Um, you do remember the spell Dumbledore used, right?” Harry asked nervously. He hadn’t caught it at the time and after this much time, having heard it only once, he had no idea what spell would open the box.

            Severus nodded and brought out his wand, pointed it at the box and said something Harry again didn’t catch. The box clicked open and the lid slowly rose. They looked inside, both curious as to what this horcrux could be. Catching sight of it, Harry snickered.

            “A tiara? Seriously? Man, just picturing-” Harry broke off with a laugh.

            Severus, who had leaned in to inspect the horcrux more closely, inhaled sharply. “This is Rowena Ravenclaw’s missing diadem. See the inscription? ‘Wit Beyond Measure Is Man’s Greatest Treasure.’”

            Harry looked at him horrified. “He turned Ravenclaw’s diadem into a horcrux and for the sacrifice item used the dagger that killed her daughter, which was still covered in her daughter’s blood?!” Harry shook his head angrily.

            “After everything he has done, are you really so surprised?” Severus looked at Harry.

            “Not surprised, no. Disgusted, yes. I can’t believe that because of that madman we have to destroy objects that had belonged to the founders of Hogwarts rather than putting them in a museum or something where they belong.” Harry made a sound of disgust.

            Severus said nothing to this. After a moment of silence where both looked at the diadem and tried to memorize the way it looked before it was destroyed, Severus spoke. “Shall we then?”

            Harry sat back and nodded, then waved towards the diadem indicating Severus could proceed. After a moment of looking for the best place to strike, Severus stabbed the diadem with the dagger. Despite his strength and the force he used, it was only his wise choice of target that produced any result. As the dagger hit the prominent sapphire in the center, the usual smoking and screeching began.

            Both men moved back and waited. After the smoking and screeching died down, Severus placed the dagger in the box with the ruined diadem and closed it and performed a locking spell on the box.

            Harry checked the time and date. “Talk about cutting it close,” he said sadly. “We only have a few hours before we need to return.”

            Severus put the box away and then took Harry’s hand and led him into the bedroom. “Once more before we leave?” Severus asked Harry in a dark, velvety voice.

            Harry shivered in pleasure at the sound and pulled Severus into bed. It was slow and sweet. In the end, they returned to Hogwarts the morning after they left rather than later the same night.


	45. Mistaken Identity

            Harry had forgotten he had a week of detention with Severus when they returned. Unfortunately, rarely did they get to use that time for what they had originally intended. They mostly spent their time trying to prepare for the attack on Hogwarts. The Headmaster had realized the people of Hogsmeade would be in danger and so preparations were made to defend the town as well as Hogwarts. The extra work kept all the professors busy. Severus was especially busy as he also had to brew extra potions for the infirmary in preparation for the attack.

            Harry had been forbidden from telling any of the students. Harry didn’t mind. As far as he was concerned, they deserved all the rest and relaxation they could find after their NEWTs and before the attack. There wasn’t much really that the students could do to prepare, though Harry did get permission to set up a sort of defense club. He managed to help many students brush up on defensive spells and even taught some of the younger students some of the techniques he had taught the DA. With the war going on, no one really needed any extra reasons to take advantage of the lessons.

            Harry’s friends noticed he was tense. Ginny assumed he had had a fight with his boyfriend and helped keep the other Gryffindors from bothering him. Draco and Blaise Harry told the truth. He felt they _did_ need the warning. They began going through the Slytherin students and trying to ascertain their _true_ loyalties. They also needed time to come up with a plan for dealing with the ‘Death Eater wannabes’ as they came to call those students who would fight for Voldemort.

***********************************

            Harry walked quickly down the corridor, trying to work off some of his nervous energy. It was the end of the week and no attack had come. Severus had not even been called to a Death Eater meeting. Everyone’s nerves were stretched thin from the waiting and tempers were running short among those who knew of the impending attack; although some were beginning to relax, thinking there had been a mistake or a change of plans and that no attack would come.

            “Professor?” Harry was drawn out of his reverie by the sound of Neville’s voice.

            “What is it, Longbottom?” Harry’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline when he heard Severus reply.

            Neville cleared his throat. “I was, um, thinking, Professor, that since I will be graduating soon, that perhaps, er, we could set aside our, um, differences and part…cordially.”

 _This is why Neville is in Gryffindor._ Harry shook his head in amazement. He peeked around the corner to see the two. He saw Neville standing there with his hand held out and Severus staring at him as if Neville had lost his mind. Without thinking about it, Harry made a movement with his hand, indicating Severus should shake his hand.

            Severus’ eyes narrowed and he gave Neville a glare. Neville didn’t move or put his hand down. Finally, Severus snorted. “Now that you are not exploding cauldrons in my classroom, I find I can be persuaded to be…‘cordial,’ Longbottom.” With that, Severus gave Neville a brief handshake.

            Harry beamed at Severus from his vantage point, even though the man probably couldn’t see him. Neville seemed about to fall over from the shock. While Neville stood there looking at his hand, Severus came striding down the corridor towards Harry.

            Harry backed up a bit so that his eavesdropping wouldn’t be obvious and waited. When Severus came around the corner, Harry said “Professor?”

            Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Mr. Potter.”

            “I was wondering if I could talk to you. Perhaps I could walk with you while we talk?”

            Severus’ other eyebrow rose. “Very well, Mr. Potter.” He then continued on his way down the corridor with Harry walking beside him.

            As they neared a door, Harry shot a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Neville had not come around the corner yet. Seeing an empty corridor behind him, Harry suddenly grabbed Severus and dragged him through the nearest door.

            They ended up in a small, dark storage closet. Harry quickly cast the locking and silencing charms on the door. “I find this to be a very interesting beginning of a discussion, Mr. Potter. Perhaps before we get too far along in our ‘talk’ you will tell me why you seemed so insistent that I shake Mr. Longbottom’s hand.”

            Harry laughed as he pressed close and ran his hands through his lover’s hair. “You mean besides the fact that he’s my friend? Gratitude.  He has been a huge help with dealing with Ron lately. I didn’t realize you could see me though.”

            “Hmm,” Severus said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “And what was it _you_ wished to discuss with me, Mr. Potter?”

            Harry kissed the side of Severus’ neck. “Mmm, perhaps I was just inspired by Neville. Maybe I was hoping we could ‘set aside our differences’ as well.” Harry chuckled. He nibbled on the older man’s ear.

            “I must admit, your arguments are much more persuasive than your friend’s, Mr. Potter,” Severus said in a dark voice. He pulled Harry closer.

            “Well, we do have much more to overcome, do we not?” Harry licked the outer shell of the ear he had been nibbling. Severus groaned.

            Harry’s hands fumbled with Severus’ clothes, trying to get to his skin. “I have to go to see Albus after this, Harry, so don’t rip anything this time,” Severus said, dark voice laced with amusement.

            “I want to touch you,” Harry pouted.

            Severus chuckled and moved his hands from around Harry’s waist and quickly opened his robes and the trousers underneath.

            Harry dropped to his knees and gently ran his hands up and down Severus’ clothed thighs. He leaned forward and managed, somehow, despite the absolute darkness to land a kiss to the tip of the hard cock in front of his face. Severus groaned.

            “Damn it, Harry! Do you always have to tease me?” Severus growled.

            Harry gave a soft laugh. “Don’t you remember what I said that first night, Severus? The first time you complained about my teasing?” Harry moved one of his hands and brushed his fingertips lightly over the hard cock in front of him. Severus groaned. “It was teasing that finally got me into your bed. I remember telling you that in order ‘to make sure I get to stay in your bed I figured I had better keep doing what it was that got me there in the first place.’ Besides,” Harry whispered, “you love it when I tease you.”

            Harry licked a line from base to tip along the underside of Severus cock. The hands in his hair tightened and Severus groaned again. Harry gave a little laugh and gave a few slow pumps with his hand before taking his lover’s prick into his mouth.

            “Oh, fuck!” Severus gasped. Harry hummed in agreement around the cock in his mouth. Severus hands tightened almost painfully in Harry’s hair. “Do that again,” Severus growled. Harry hummed again, eliciting an inarticulate growl from his lover.

            Harry’s eyes widened in the dark. _Oh, god! What a sexy sound!_ Harry worked hard to produce more of those growls. Soon he had Severus groaning and making demands in that sexy voice Harry loved so much. He reached down and played with his lover’s sac in just that way that drives him crazy and Severus gave one last groan and was coming in Harry’s mouth. Harry gave one more hum and swallowed each pulse of Severus’ release.

            He stood, running his hands up the older man’s thighs, up his sides, and finally resting them on the other man’s hips while Severus leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. While Severus panted, Harry leaned forward and pulled the neck of the other man’s robe down until he could place a kiss on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Harry dropped a second kiss before sucking up a mark.

            Severus ran a hand through Harry’s hair while Harry sucked on his neck. When he finally caught his breath and felt the strength return to his legs, Severus flipped them around so that Harry’s back was pressed against the wall. He pressed his body firmly against his younger lover and kissed him fiercely.

            Harry gripped Severus’ shoulders as he reveled in the mouth devouring him. He moaned into the kiss, his own desire burning inside him. The kiss broke and they were both panting. Severus leaned back and pulled Harry’s robe aside so he could leave a mark of his own, then he set to getting Harry’s clothes out of the way.

            At the first touch of Severus’ fingers to his aching erection, Harry started begging. He couldn’t help it and he suspected Severus liked it as much as Harry liked his growled commands. “Severus! Oh, please, Severus. Please, Sev…” Harry moaned when that wicked hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. “Severus! Please!”

            After a few more teasing touches, Harry felt Severus lower himself to his knees. He eagerly ran his hands through that silky shoulder length hair. When Severus placed a few licks and kisses on his aching cock, Harry whimpered. Severus gave a small chuckle and then he stopped teasing and took Harry into his mouth.

            It wasn’t long before Harry was moaning and coming. Severus swallowed everything Harry had to give. He continued to suck and swallow, drawing out Harry’s orgasm.

            As he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath, Harry reflected that it never took long for him when he went first. All of those reactions-the groaning and growls and the commands-that he pulled out of Severus pushed his desire and need higher. Nothing turned him on more than getting Severus off.

            He wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck as the man stood and kissed him languidly. Severus ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides soothingly. The kiss ended and Severus reluctantly stepped back. Harry heard clothing rustle and figured Severus was putting his clothes back in place. He moved to do the same.

            Severus brushed a brief kiss across Harry’s lips. “We should leave separately in case anyone is in the corridor. I need to go meet Albus, so I’ll leave first. Wait a bit before you come out.”

            Harry sighed. “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

            Severus dropped another kiss on Harry’s lips and then he was gone.

            Harry stood there, leaning against the wall in the dark.

            “Holy shit!”

            At the sound of another voice in the dark room, Harry pulled out his wand and turned to face whoever was in the room with him. He heard a _lumos_ spell and looked towards to back of the room as a face came into view. After blinking a few times, Harry realized why the voice had sounded familiar.

            “Blaise?!”

            “Damn, Harry.”

            “What the hell are you doing in here?” Harry asked incredulously.

            “Well, I sort of had the same idea you did. I pulled Draco in here for a little alone time. He left first, no problem. Then I tried to leave and I had to duck back inside so that McGonagall didn’t catch me. Next time I try to leave, it’s Professor Snape. Then Longbottom came down the corridor. Then the door opens and I’m thinking ‘Oh, shit! I’ve been caught.’ I ducked behind a shelf and…”

            “Oh, god,” Harry groaned. “How much did you hear?”

            “‘Don’t rip anything this time’? ‘Do you always have to tease me’? ‘Remember what I said that first night’?”

            “Oh, god,” Harry groaned and put his face in his hands.

            “Hey, cheer up, Harry. No matter that I heard everything, I didn’t _see_ a thing. Though I gotta say, that was fucking _hot_. I might need to track Draco down again. Damn.”

            Harry peeked out a saw that, yes, Blaise was smirking at him. “Well, I guess this kind of makes us even, then. Considering I saw you and Draco the day we got back from Christmas break.” Harry gave Blaise a smirk of his own. “And it wasn’t the first time, either.”

            Blaise just laughed. “Come on. I am damned tired of this room, no matter how many good memories were made here.” He smirked at Harry again.

            Harry just laughed and opened the door. As they had not come in together, neither thought a thing about how it would look if they left together. That is, until they left the room and heard a squeak to their right. They turned and saw a wide-eyed Ginny Weasley staring at them.

            Taking a quick look at each other they realized they both looked like they had been…well, doing exactly what they had been doing. They also realized Ginny was thinking they had been doing it with _each other_.

            “Oh, hell,” muttered Blaise.

            “Um, I just-right, I’m going now,” Ginny said, blushing fiercely. She turned and practically ran down the corridor.

            “Fuck,” Blaise sighed. “I better go find Draco and explain before this gets all over the school.”

            Harry shook his head. “She won’t tell anyone. I already told her I was gay and I had a Slytherin boyfriend. She promised not to tell anyone else. Of course, she’s going to think you are the Slytherin boyfriend I told her about…” Harry sighed. “Sorry about that.”

            Blaise shrugged. “I don’t mind. As long as it doesn’t get all over school. Hell, might be a good thing for you. Might make it easier to keep people from figuring out who you are really with before you get a chance to propose.” He grinned. “There’s even the fact that McGonagall thinks we are ‘studying’ together.” Harry laughed and shook his head. “Though, I’m still telling Draco. If for no reason than because it was hot as hell.” Blaise smirked at Harry and turned and walked off.


	46. The Signal

            It was Saturday and Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading one of his gay romance novels, spelled to look like a mystery as Harry had found none of his classmates liked Muggle murder mysteries. At the coffee table in front of Harry, Ginny sat on the floor and worked on an essay for Charms. Hermione was sitting on the other end of the sofa from Harry reading a book. Ron and Neville were at the other end of the coffee table from Ginny playing wizard chess.

            The other seventh year Gryffindors sat around the common room along with quite a few students from other years. Suddenly, there was a loud sound, like a gong being hit three times. _That’s the signal!_ At the sound, Harry stood and began barking out orders.

            “Right, Gryffindors, listen up! We are now under attack. Sixth years escort the younger students to the Great Hall. Seventh years, if you are willing to fight come with me. We will be reporting to the Headmaster to find out where we may be of the most use. If you don’t want to fight, try to make sure all of the younger students are accounted for and make it to the Great Hall.”

            For a moment no one moved. They all just stared at Harry in shock and silence. Harry scowled. “We are being attacked by Voldemort! We don’t have time to just sit around! Move it!” Everyone suddenly jumped up. Harry felt the rising panic and raised his voice again. “Calm down! Where’s the Gryffindor courage? Plans have been put into place. If you remain calm, you will be much safer than if you panic! Remember to look out for the younger students!”

            At this point, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, arrived. “Ah, yes. I need you all to come with me to the Great Hall please!”

            “Right, remember the defense lessons you have been attending lately and try to keep an eye out for your fellow students!” Harry shouted as the younger students, except for Ginny, left. Harry turned to where Ron was arguing with her, trying to get her to go down to the Great Hall with the others. “Ron! Ginny! We don’t have time for this. We need to go.”

            Harry led the remaining Gryffindors down towards the Entrance Hall, where he had arranged to meet with those willing to fight.

*************************************

            In the Main Hall, where the students from each house must past to get to another part of the castle from their common rooms, the Gryffindors made it to the bottom of the stairs in time to meet up with a group of Slytherins coming up from the dungeons. Harry quickly threw his arm up to stop the Gryffindors from throwing any hexes.

            “Blaise!” Harry shouted. The dark haired boy turned at the sound of his name. As Harry walked over, looking over the group of Slytherins, he asked, “Where’s Draco?”

            “I don’t know. He said he was going to the library. I’m not sure what happened after the signal went off.” Blaise looked worried.

            As Harry turned back to the stunned Gryffindors to explain, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Years of fighting and training to fight Voldemort had Harry reacting instinctively. He pushed Blaise to the ground as the hex came flying towards his back.

            “Zabini, you damned traitor!” A voice shouted just as the hex missed.

            Harry quickly identified the source of the hex and managed to stun the one responsible. He also stunned the other person getting ready to start flinging hexes his way. As Harry helped Blaise to his feet he said, “Zacharias Smith. I never did like that bastard.”

            Blaise looked over at Smith and Ernie Macmillan, who were both stunned and lying on the stone floor across the Hall. “Hufflepuff Death Eaters? That’s like-like…like a pygmy puff Dementor,” Blaise said in disbelief.

            Harry laughed and turned back to the even more stunned Gryffindors. The only one who didn’t seem to be having a hard time was Ginny. “Right. I’ll try to make this quick. These,” Harry gestured towards the group of Slytherins, “are our allies. They are on our side. They are, if you will, the ‘good guys.’ So, don’t hex them.” Harry turned to Blaise. “Maybe a few quick introductions?”

            Blaise nodded. “Right. Well, this is Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Graham Pritchard…” Blaise quickly named each Slytherin in the group.

            Harry quickly ran through the names of the Gryffindors with him and then turned back to Blaise. “How did it go in the Slytherin common room? Did you manage to get most of the Death Eater wannabes?”

            “Actually, we managed to get most of the big ones. We bound them with a few binding spells as well as some rope and locked them in the first year dorms. We each used several locking spells, so they should all be out of the way for the duration.” Blaise shifted. He was looking really worried. “Draco isn’t the only Slytherin on your side that’s missing.”

            “Right,” Harry said. “Ginny, you go with Blaise to the library and see if you can find Draco. Make sure none of our guys try to hex Blaise, or Draco if you find him.” Harry turned to the other Gryffindors. “Each of you pair up with a Slytherin. I want you to make sure our guys know these Slytherins are on our side. I also want you to watch each others backs around the other houses. As you see,” Harry waved towards the two unconscious Hufflepuffs, “you may find yourselves facing some unexpected enemies.” Harry turned to the Slytherins. “I want you to go with a Gryffindor and see if you can find any other Slytherins who might be on our side and make sure they know they will be welcome to fight beside us.”

            “What about you, Harry?” Blaise asked.

            “I need to go let the Headmaster and the professors know what’s going on.”

            “Be careful, Harry. Don’t let your Gryffindor side get the better of you and get you killed.” Blaise frowned and took a quick look around at the others listening in. “You had plans for graduation, remember?”

            Harry laughed. “So did you.” Harry sobered. “You be careful too. That goes for all of you.” Harry looked around and then nodded.

            The Gryffindors and Slytherins reluctantly and cautiously paired up and everyone went their separate ways.

***********************************

            “Headmaster!” Harry shouted as he reached the Entrance Hall. He saw several members of the Order as well as some of the professors.

            “Harry, my boy. Are all of the other students in the Great Hall then? I must admit, I find myself relieved to-”

            “No, Headmaster.” Harry shook his head. “I was coming down from Gryffindor Tower when we met up with the Slytherins and-”

            “My Goodness! How many are hurt?” Professor McGonagall interrupted.

            “Where are the Slytherins now? Do we need someone to track them down?” An Order member asked.

            Harry glared at them. “As I was trying to tell the Headmaster, I was coming down stairs with the Gryffindors when we met up with our Slytherin _allies_.”

            “Slytherin allies?!” Several voices chorused.

            “Yes, allies! And we have a problem, so if I could finish?!” Harry nearly yelled. He turned back to Dumbledore. “Several of the loyal Slytherins managed to subdue the Death Eater wannabes…at least, the Slytherin ones. They are locked in the Slytherin first year dorms. However, several of the loyal Slytherins are missing. I sent Blaise, that is Blaise Zabini, and Ginny Weasley to the library to find Draco Malfoy. I had the other Gryffindors pair up with the loyal Slytherins so that no one on our side accidentally hexed them and then sent them to look for the missing students.”

            Harry gave the professors and Order members a hard look and he continued. “I made it clear all loyal Slytherins will be welcome to fight beside us. I also had to stun two Hufflepuff students who made it clear they were on Voldemort’s side.”

            “Well, my boy, you are quite right. Any one, regardless of the House they are in, is welcome to help us.” Dumbledore beamed at Harry.

            Harry skipped rolling his eyes only because he had more important things to focus on. “Have the other students made it to the Great Hall? Is there someone in there to make sure that everyone is accounted for?” Harry frowned as a thought occurred to him. “I need to go to the Great Hall and make it clear the younger Slytherin students are not to be prevented from entering the Great Hall…damn, I need to find Blaise or Draco, or maybe Theodore Nott…get one of them to stay in the Great Hall and make sure the younger loyal Slytherins are looked after.”

            “But Malfoy and Nott are Death Eater families! And what’s with the concern for the Slytherins?” The same Order member from earlier asked.

            Harry glared. “Hasn’t the Headmaster made it clear that the students are not to be judged based solely on their parents’ actions? I happen to know for certain the loyalty of those particular Slytherins and trust their opinion of the loyalty of the others. And why shouldn’t I be concerned for the Slytherins? If I’m not, who is? Their Head of House is occupied elsewhere and the rest of you are trying to write every one of them off as Death Eaters!”

            “Well said, Mr. Potter,” said a surprised Professor McGonagall.

            Harry shook his head. “Just remember. The House a student belongs to does not automatically tell you which side they are fighting for. I need to see if Ginny and Blaise have found Draco yet.”

            With that Harry turned and left. He left behind a very stunned group of adults and one annoyingly cheerful Headmaster.

*************************************

            Harry ran down the corridor. He turned a corner and almost ran into Ginny, Blaise and Draco. Ginny and Blaise were supporting Draco. “Draco? What happened?”

            “Some Ravenclaw bitch!” Draco glared. “Called me a blood traitor when I stopped her from hexing another Ravenclaw. Then the supposedly intelligent _Ravenclaw_ ,” Draco sneered, “that I had helped got scared when she realized the Dark Lord was attacking and hexed me for being a Slytherin.”

            Harry sighed. “Idiots. Some of our allies are, unfortunately, as biased as the Ravenclaw girl. Ginny, were you able to let any others know not all the Slytherins are the enemy?”

            Ginny snorted. “The stupid girl thought, because I am considered a pureblood, that I was a Death Eater too. We finally had to stun her. We hid her behind the checkout desk in the library.”

            Harry shook his head. “Well, Draco with that injury you won’t be able to move around too much so it looks like you get Great Hall duty. That’s where Madame Pomfrey is anyway, so let’s go.”

            “Great Hall duty?” The other three asked in unison.

            “Yeah, I need some one in the Great Hall who will make sure the younger loyal Slytherins get in and are kept safe, but I need some one who will know who is looking for safety and who is looking for an opportunity to hex people.”

            The others nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall.

******************************************

            In the Great Hall they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Professor Sprout.

            “Ginny! Harry!” Mrs. Weasley called and ran towards them.

            Harry managed to catch Madame Pomfrey’s eye and motion her over just before he and Ginny were both hugged tightly.

            “Oh, I’m so glad the two of you are safe! Now, why don’t you join your house-mates at your table, dears.” Mrs. Weasley said.

            Ginny and Harry shared a look. Fortunately, that particular discussion was put on hold as Madame Pomfrey arrived with Professor Sprout and Mr. Weasley. “Good, you need to hear this as well. Madame Pomfrey, could you look at Draco? A Ravenclaw hexed him. Professor Sprout, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” here Harry’s voice became steely, “I need you to understand that Draco and some of the other Slytherins are loyal and on our side. I’m leaving Draco here to make sure that the younger Slytherins that are loyal can come here and be as safe as the students from the other Houses.

            “You can’t use the House a student is from as a method of determining their loyalty. I had to stun two Hufflepuff students who were fighting for Voldemort.” Harry paused at Professor Sprouts gasp. “Yes, Hufflepuffs. As I said, you can’t judge a student’s loyalty based purely on the House they belong to.

            “Now, we have a problem as several of the loyal Slytherins are missing. I have asked the Gryffindors to pair up with the loyal Slytherins to make sure our allies don’t hex them as they look for their missing house-mates.” Harry paused and took a deep breath in preparation for the fight he expected from Mrs. Weasley. “I need Ginny to go with Blaise as he looks for some of the missing students.”

            “Harry, Ginny is safer here! She can’t-!” Mrs. Weasley began.

            “Mum! If I’m doing this, you know I won’t be in the middle of fighting. I’m going to help one way or another. If doing this means I can help people who aren’t fighting for Voldemort, I’m going to do it. At least with this, I can mainly stay out of the fighting. We are just going to look for other students who deserve to be here, safe. Like a rescue mission, just sneak about, find a student who needs help and bring them here. I won’t even fight if it can be avoided.”

            “I promise I will look out for her, Mrs. Weasley,” Blaise added politely. “As she said, we will certainly be avoiding any fighting if possible.”

            “The Headmaster has made it clear the older students’ help will be accepted. Better this than for her to be out fighting, right?” Harry said quietly.

            Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to argue more, but Mr. Weasley came up and put his arm around her. “You heard them, Molly. There will avoid the fighting where they can. And our daughter is as stubborn and as caring as you. This seems to be the safest choice for her.”

            Mrs. Weasley had tears gathering in her eyes. “Be careful.” She hugged her daughter tightly, the thought of other children in danger and the hope that her daughter would stay out of the fighting spurring her to accept the situation.

            As soon as Ginny was free, she quickly dragged Blaise out of the Great Hall before her mother could change her mind. After making sure that Draco was in the care of Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, Harry turned to leave as well.

            “Harry? Where are you going?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

            Harry sighed. “To kill Voldemort. I’m the only one who can and the sooner it gets done the sooner the fighting can end and the fewer people who have to be hurt.” He gave her a sad smile and left before she could say or do anything to stop him.


	47. Encounters

            It seemed the fighting had begun in earnest. When Harry returned to the Entrance Hall, there were no professors or Order members present and the doors to the grounds were wide open. Harry shrugged. He had to face Voldemort and at this point there was nothing more he could do to prepare himself. Harry squared his shoulders and marched through the doors.

************************************

            Several hours later, Harry crouched down behind a hedge and wiped sweat from his forehead, panting. He had run into several Death Eaters, thankfully minor members of Voldemort’s circle. For the most part he had been able to surprise them and stun and bind them before they had a chance to throw any hexes his way. The last two groups were groups of three; the most Harry had faced at a time so far tonight. He had managed to avoid the hexes, but he had to do a lot of dodging and he managed to gain a few minor injuries from his athletic maneuvers.

            He had also managed to end up back near the doors to the Entrance Hall. As he sat there trying to catch his breath, he noticed several students come out with wands drawn. Sighing in resignation, Harry looked around to make sure there were no Death Eaters around and left his cover. He moved slowly so the students had a chance to identify him before throwing any hexes.

            The group consisted of Blaise, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood. Harry frowned. “Draco, how’s the injury? And if you’re here, who’s in the Great Hall?”

            They lowered their wands as Harry came up.

            “Pomfrey was able to heal me so we left Theo in the Great Hall. Most of the missing students had been found. We also found several more Death Eater wannabes from other houses,” Draco said.

            “Harry, some were _Gryffindors_ ,” Ron said in horror.

            Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Who?”

            Hermione said, “No one from sixth or seventh year.”

            Harry snorted. “The Creevys?”

            “Of course not! Besides, Harry, they are muggleborn.” Hermione frowned at him.

            Harry gave her a weak grin. “Sorry, just that the stalker tendencies and the lack of respect for other people’s wishes made me think they’d make good Death Eaters.”

            The Gryffindor boys all laughed at that.

            “What are you all doing out here?” Harry asked.

            “We’ve come to help. You said our help would be accepted, but the Headmaster is no where to be found so we decided to decide for ourselves where we would be useful.” Ginny shrugged.

            Harry groaned. “If Voldemort doesn’t kill me, your mum will!”

            “No, she’ll come after me first. I already told Weasley she had better not get injured and she most certainly is not allowed to die!” Blaise said, glaring at Ginny. Ginny just grinned at him.

            Harry gave a small smile, then sighed. “Alright. Let’s stay together and try to take out as many as we can. I’ll stay with you guys until I find out where Voldemort is and then I need to go take care of him. For the most part, let’s try to surprise the Death Eaters. Less chance of dying, that way.” Harry gave another sigh and led them towards the fighting.

************************************

            Harry ran through the forest, once again on his own. He and the other students had met up with some Order members and Kingsley Shacklebolt decided that if the students were determined to help they should be partnered with an adult. Harry shook his head. He still couldn’t believe Neville and Tonks had been paired up. Before Harry, Draco and Blaise could be paired off with an Order member, Death Eaters had attacked and everyone scattered.

            Harry reached the edge of an open area and stopped to catch his breath. _Of course Voldemort would be hiding in the Forbidden Forest._ Harry looked around, trying to make sure he wasn’t about to either be eaten by some monster or attacked by a Death Eater. Seeing nothing and no one, Harry quickly crossed the clearing.

            He was almost to the other side when someone stepped out of the shadows and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry had his wand raised and pointed at the other man before he recognized him.

            Without lowering his wand, Harry said, “Lucius, it’s just the two of us. Why don’t we skip the whole you pretending to kill me thing? I’m sure we both have better things to do.”

            Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “What are you talking about, Potter?”

            “I’m talking about your real loyalties,” Harry replied. Without warning, Lucius Malfoy attacked Harry’s mind, trying to use _legilimens_ on him. Harry snorted when the attack failed. “Come on. Severus couldn’t use that on me. What made you think it would work for you?”

            Lucius’ eyes widened again. “‘Severus’? Don’t tell me…You mean **_you_** are Severus’ new lover?” Lucius asked in disbelief.

            Harry, who had been on the verge of having a panicking _Oh-shit-what-have-I-done_ moment, decided he really didn’t like the way that question was asked. His eyes narrowed and he raised his wand a bit, and he asked threateningly, “His ‘new’ lover? What would you know of his lovers?”

            Lucius laughed. “You know, Potter, you look more prepared to kill me now than any of the times you thought I was going to kill you. Well, you’ve nothing to worry about. He might be a bastard, but he _does_ have friends, Potter.” Lucius lets his wand lower just a bit as he smirked at Harry.

            Harry, elated at this turn of events and the news that he wasn’t going to have to injure or maim Draco’s father, lowered his wand and grinned. “Call me ‘Harry.’” He quickly stepped around Lucius and continued on his way.

            “Potter!”

            As he had that evening with Blaise, Harry just kept walking and waved without turning around. “Have to go, Lucius. I have a Dark Lord to defeat, you know! And it’s ‘Harry,’ remember?”

************************************

            Harry stopped again to rest. He leaned against the nearest tree and listened to the sounds of fighting coming from all around him. He looked down at the cut on his arm where a cutting hex had come close to removing his wand arm. It wasn’t too bad. Nothing that would hinder the movement of the arm. Hurt like hell, though.

            He leaned his head back against the tree and tried to catch his breath. He jerked his head around when heard sounds of a fight coming closer and threw himself to the ground when he saw the red light of a hex heading towards him. The tree above his head was hit instead and a hole about as big as Harry’s head exploded into splinters.

            Harry brought himself up into a crouch and brought his wand up as he peered through the bushes looking for the source of the hex. When he heard the insane laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, he gripped his wand tighter. Standing up and moving closer to the sound, Harry looked around a tree.

            When he finally found Bellatrix, he sighed in resignation and frustration. Neville and Tonks were facing off against Bellatrix in a small clearing surrounded mostly by vines. The one person Harry felt had more right than he did to kill the psycho bitch was Neville. He kept his wand raised, prepared to defend his friends, but staying out of the fight to give Neville his chance.

            If the situation weren’t so dangerous, Harry might have given himself away by laughing. Tonks was annoying Bellatrix to no end by tripping and generally being her usually clumsy self and causing Bellatrix to miss every time she tried to hex Tonks.      Neville was doing a fairly good job of defending himself with the defensive spells Harry had taught the DA, but the other spells he was using puzzled Harry. As angry as Harry was at the evil woman, he knew it would be nothing next to how Neville must have felt, but Neville wasn’t trying to stun her or even use any more dangerous or deadly spells. He didn’t seem to be trying to hit Bellatrix at all.

            “What’s the matter little Longbottom? Your parents would-”

            The woman’s taunts ended abruptly as Neville shouted out a spell Harry had never heard before and suddenly Bellatrix was bound with the vines that surrounded the clearing. Tonks quickly disarmed her and then both she and Neville just stood there looking at the madwoman.

            “Oh, going to send me back to Azkaban, little Longbottom? Going to have your little friends deal with me?” The madwoman laughed.

            Tonks shook her head. “You didn’t do too well in Herbology, did you Aunt ’Trix?”

            Neville said, “Those vines are Terroranti Vines, also known as Venom Vines. Very poisonous. Especially deadly because the thorns secrete a numbing agent that prevents a person from feeling them when they break the skin and inject the venom.”

            Tonks nodded. “I’d say you have only a few minutes left at most. Any last words?” Tonks asked cheerfully.

            Bellatrix began thrashing about trying to escape the vines and swearing and making claims about what The Dark Lord would do the two of them. Neville just calmly said the spell to get the vines to release her and watched as she fell to the ground face first and grew weaker. When Bellatrix finally stopped moving, not even the raise and fall of her back as she breathed remaining, Tonks went forward and performed a spell to confirm her death.

            When it was clear the madwoman was dead, Tonks walked back to Neville and put her arm around him. “I know it still hurts, Nev. And I know, despite your anger you didn’t enjoy that nor did it make you happy. That’s a good thing. It’s what makes you different from people like _that_.” Tonks gestured to the body across the clearing. “But now that woman can’t hurt anyone else.”

            Neville just stood there and stared at the corpse with a solemn look on his face.

            Harry slowly and quietly backed away. When he felt he was far enough away that he wouldn’t be heard, he hurried on his way again.

************************************

            Harry looked behind him as he ran. He had managed to find one of the monsters that inhabited the Forbidden Forest and he hoped he had managed to outrun it. Turning back to face the way he was running, he jerked to the side in time to avoid running right into a tree. Panting, he kept running.

            Rounding a tree, Harry suddenly tried to stop only to slip on a layer of dead leaves. The sound of his body hitting the ground caused the six Death Eaters he had nearly ran into to turn around. The only ones Harry knew by name were the Lestrange brothers, but he knew the other faces from the Death Eater meetings he had seen when he had had visions of Voldemort’s actions. These were all part of Voldemort’s inner circle.

            As Harry lay there panting, his mind frantically trying to decide who to hex first and hopefully take out with him, he saw movement behind them. His eyes widened at the sight that he saw.

            “Oh, come now, Potter. You don’t really expect us to fall for that one do you?” Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix’s husband, asked as he raised his wand. “The Dark Lord will be please we have captured you for him. He-”

            Rodolphus was cut off when he, his brother and one other Death Eater each found out what the inside of one of Fluffy’s mouths looked like. Two others were crushed as Fluffy stepped on them with its giant paws. Harry quickly and easily dispatched the other, quite stunned, Death Eater.

            “Uh, good boy, Fluffy. Good doggy,” Harry said to the huge three headed dog as he slowly backed away. Fortunately, Fluffy seemed content to focus on the Death Eaters. Harry ran off to continue his search for Voldemort.

************************************

            Harry moved slowly through the trees. He had been moving more cautiously since nearly blundering into six Death Eaters. He also realized he needed to reserve some of his strength if he were going to face Voldemort.

            The moon was high in the sky now, showing that many hours had passed since the battle began and offering much needed light. The forest was dark and Harry didn’t dare use a _lumos_ spell.

            Harry stopped and blinked. He had reached the edge of the tree line. Several yards away was what looked like a cliff edge. Cautiously approaching, Harry looked over and saw sharp rocks and a fast moving river. _How the hell does something like this exist in the Forbidden Forest? Did I somehow wander further away from Hogwarts than I thought?_ Hearing something behind him and to the left, Harry turned and, again moving very cautiously, went to investigate the sounds.

            As he got closer, the sounds became clearer. There were growls and howls and Harry was about to attribute it to one of the many monsters of the forest when he heard the voices. Moving until he could see he found Remus Lupin in the middle of a fight with Fenrir Greyback. They seemed to be arguing as well as fighting, but Harry was too far away to hear the words.

            Lupin managed to get the large werewolf to the open area between the trees and the cliff-edge with various hexes, but suddenly, in a move too quick for Harry to see clearly, Fenrir struck out with one of his massive hands. The moonlight flashed on the claws on his hands as he swiped at Lupin.

            Lupin landed on his back with his wand knocked from his hand. Harry started to run forward as Fenrir approached Lupin, taunting him. Before he could make it to his former professor’s side, however, someone else came out of the tree line and pointed a wand at the giant werewolf.

            Harry watched in shock as Luna Lovegood calmly pointed her wand at Fenrir’s head and spoke an unfamiliar spell. The werewolf laughed as Lupin shouted at her to leave him.

            “Luna! You need to get out of here!”

            “Aw, but little girls like her make such a tasty snack. Sorry, girlie. Your spell didn’t work and now you are going to be-” The werewolf broke off and started shaking his head.

            “It worked fine. You were already a great attraction for Wrackspurts. I just performed a small summoning spell to call a swarm of them to you,” Luna said in her dreamy voice.

            Harry watched in amazement as the werewolf became thoroughly dazed. _You mean those things are actually **real**?!_ Harry remembered laughing at the thought of invisible creatures that can float into a person’s ears and make their brain fuzzy. Now, as he watched a swarm of Wrackspurts attack a werewolf, (okay so he could only see the werewolf getting really disoriented, but who’s to say it’s not because of Wrackspurts?), Harry decided he might have to listen to Luna a little more next time she tells him about one of her little creatures.

            Taking advantage of the werewolf’s disorientation, Luna found and returned Lupin’s wand to him. Lupin looked at her and used a quick spell to push the werewolf over the edge of the cliff.

            Luna quickly performed healing spells on Lupin and helped him sit up. Harry shook his head and started to go over to them and see for himself if everything was okay. He stopped when he saw Luna throw her arms around Lupin and kiss him. Lupin was obviously as shock as Harry was if his lack of immediate response was anything to go by.

            Harry stared as Lupin suddenly brought his arms around Luna and kissed her back passionately. When they broke Harry could just hear their voices from where he was standing.

            “Luna…we can’t.”

            “Why not? You are not a professor any more and I’m of age.”

            “But I’m much older than you and I-I’m a werewolf, Luna. You know-” Lupin was cut off when Luna kissed him again.

            “Doesn’t matter. I love you anyway,” she said before kissing him again.

            Harry shook his head and left the amorous couple to their…discussion. _Well, there goes my theory that it was Tonks that Remy was fighting so hard against being with. Though that does make some of his more cryptic comments clearer._

            Harry continued in his search for Voldemort.


	48. Final Battle

            Not too long after leaving Remy and Luna behind, Harry ran into Blaise and Draco.

            “Harry! Where have you been?” Draco asked as he recognized Harry and lowered his wand.

            Harry lowered his wand as well. “I’ve been trying to find Voldemort so I can kill him! It feels like I have been all over this bloody forest tonight!” Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

            “Well, good news then. Draco and I know where he is,” Blaise said.

            “Really? How did you find that out?” Harry looked at them. They both had minor scrapes and bruises, but seemed okay otherwise. “You two doing okay on your own?”

            Blaise nodded. “Yeah. The Death Eaters think we are on their side and we have managed to avoid your allies for the most part.”

            “Yeah,” Draco said. “It’s because the Death Eaters think we are with them that we know where the Dark Lord is. I heard some of them arguing over who gets to tell him his pet snake is dead.”

            “Oh, damn,” Harry said. “I had been so focused on finding Voldemort I had forgotten about Nagini.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He was starting to ache all over. It was a good thing he was used to pain. He just pushed the sensation to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. “How far away is he?”

            “It will probably take an hour if we go slowly,” Blaise said. “And we are going to have to go slow. The closer we get the more Death Eaters we may run into. If you need to face the Dark Lord you are not going to want to waste your energy on them.”

            “Blaise and I will get you as close as possible to the Dark Lord and then we will try to start picking off the nearby Death Eaters. Hopefully we can take out quite a few before anyone realizes we aren’t on their side.” Draco sighed.

            “Thank you. Both of you,” Harry said quietly. “I really appreciate this.”

            “Yes, well, I knew the original deal was too good to be true,” Draco said and sniffed haughtily.

            Harry laughed. “Hey, just think of all the extras you have gotten! Like Blaise. Tell me he isn’t worth it,” Harry teased.

            Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow at Draco as Draco looked him over. “Well, I must admit…he _is_ rather nice,” Draco drawled.

            Harry laughed and shook his head. He followed after them as they turned and walked further into the forest. “Hey, uh, Draco, Blaise…” They stopped and looked at him. “Have either of you heard anything about Severus? If the snake is dead, it means he was successful with that task, but…” Harry shrugged.

            Both Slytherins shook their heads. “We haven’t heard anything about him. We didn’t even know he was the one to kill the snake. All we heard was the argument over who had to deliver the news,” Blaise said.

            Harry sighed. “Okay. Well, at least that means there’s a chance he hasn’t been found out yet.”

            The three continued on their way.

*************************************

            Harry, Draco and Blaise stood behind some bushes some distance away from the open area they were all watching intently.

            “Damn, where are Fred and George when you need them?” Harry muttered.

            In the clearing, there were a large number of Death Eaters all gathered around the large wooden throne at one end of the clearing. On the throne was Voldemort, hissing out commands and sending Death Eaters off in nearly all directions. Harry looked hard, but he did not see any sign of Severus.

            “What do you mean, Harry?” Blaise asked.

            “If we had some kind of distraction that would get rid of most of the Death Eaters, I would have a better chance of living long enough to actually make it to Voldemort. I don’t know how I’m going to get through all of these people.” Harry sighed in frustration.

            Blaise and Draco both shook their heads. “Just give it a bit. Most of them are about to be sent off again,” Draco said.

            Harry watched. Draco was right. Soon three large groups were sent off in the same direction. Harry wasn’t close enough to hear what was said, but each group obviously had been giving different orders. After that, Voldemort sent a few more small groups out and then it seemed he told those left to patrol the area around the clearing.

            “When we left they had been discussing a three point attack on Hogwarts in an effort to get inside,” Blaise said. “From what we heard, the Headmaster has set up special wards on the Entrance Hall and none of the Death Eaters loyal to the Dark Lord have been able to even approach the open doors to the Entrance Hall.”

            “Great. So.” Harry said, then sighed. “Looks like this is it. Be careful, you two.” Harry gave them a small smile and turned to leave.

            “Harry, don’t forget you are supposed to be at our wedding!” Draco said before he and Blaise left to deal with the remaining Death Eaters.

            Harry smiled. _I guess that’s Slytherin for ‘Don’t you dare die!’_ Harry walked forward and tried to convince himself he didn’t have any choice about becoming a murderer.

*************************************

            Harry crept up to the clearing with his wands raised. He took a deep breath and jumped out, shouting the killing curse. When nothing happened Harry threw himself to one side to avoid a cutting hex sent his way.

            Voldemort laughed. “Well, well, well. Harry Potter. You have decided to save me the effort of tracking you down.”

            Harry swore under his breath as he quickly ducked behind a tree. _Well, there goes the element of surprise._

            “You should have known better than to try the killing curse. You have to truly want someone dead for the curse to work. You aren’t capable of the Unforgivables.” Voldemort laughed again.

            After that, the final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort truly began. Harry moved around the outside of the clearing, making sure to stay within the trees. He used the trees for cover as he and Voldemort sent hexes and curses towards one another.

            Voldemort kept up a steady string of taunts, making it clear he was only playing with Harry. Harry was too out of breath from the need to keep moving to reply with anything but his next hex or curse.

            The fight seemed to last forever to Harry. In truth, they had been fighting for over three hours. Harry was getting very tired. In addition to the cut on his arm he had gotten earlier in the evening from a Death Eater, Harry now had a cut across his left shoulder and hip. He knew had a large bruise across his chest where he had landed hard on a tree root. Though his mastery of Occlumency had given his some protection, his head still throbbed dully from the proximity to Voldemort, with the pain radiating out from his scar. He had only just barely managed to avoid spraining his ankle or getting a broken arm or leg.

            Harry jumped from behind the tree he was currently hiding behind and ran to another, barely managing to avoid the curse Voldemort sent in his direction. _Damn it! He keeps using that one. Why does it sound so familiar?_ Harry sat for a moment and panted, trying to figure out where he could have heard that hex before.

            Several minutes and several hexes later, Harry finally figured out where he thought he had heard the hex before. He heard Severus’ voice in his mind: _“I have seen him use that particular spell before. Not for something quite so harmless, but…”_ Harry dodged another hex. _Think, Harry! Severus told you the counter for that spell, right? So…_ Harry thought frantically. If he could surprise Voldemort with the use of the counter-spell, it would give him enough time to get a clear shot at Voldemort.

            Harry thought back to all of the meetings Severus had been called to, all of the times his lover had been tortured by the madman flinging hexes at him and felt a dangerous rage grow. He kept thinking of all of the other people he cared about and what Voldemort had done, of the crimes this man was responsible for. Soon Harry was fairly certain he could manage a killing curse.

            Harry waited until he heard that particular curse again and jumped out from behind the tree he had been crouched behind. His unexpected movement caused the curse to miss by a very large margin, but the counter had already slipped from Harry’s lips. Harry realized only a moment after the counter left his lips that he had been mistaken in exactly which curse Voldemort was using. _Good thing it missed then!_

            Only, Harry’s ‘counter’ hit the mark. Before Harry could summon up the nerve and take advantage of Voldemort’s surprise at his actions, Harry’s spell took effect. Harry watched in disbelief as a wind sprung up and swirled around Voldemort. Quickly the snake-faced wizard was engulfed in a thick cloud of dust. It continued to swirl around him and Voldemort was unable to perform any spells as he began coughing.

            Soon the evil wizard dropped his wand as the dust thickened and he fought to breathe. Harry watched as Voldemort choked and coughed. He covered his nose and mouth with his robe and tried to walk out of the cloud of dust, but the cloud moved to follow him. Voldemort fell to his knees, waving one arm wildly as if to fight off the dust.

            And still Harry just stood there in shock. He watched for several more minutes as Voldemort struggled and coughed until the madman fell to the ground and lay still. The cloud hovered for yet another ten long minutes before the wind died down and the dust slowly dissipated.

            Harry stood there with his wand still raised and looked down at what appeared to be a very dead Dark Lord. The clearing was quiet for several minutes more. Harry finally moved over to what he thought might be a corpse and performed the spell he had seen Tonks use on Bellatrix. The spell confirmed that the Dark Lord was, in fact, dead.

            “Oh. My. God.” A voice to the left breathed.

            Harry spun around with his wand raised, pointed in the direction the voice had come from. He stopped when he saw the shocked faces of Draco and Blaise. It was Draco who had spoken.

            “Harry,” Blaise said. “Harry did you really just use a counter to a common _house cleaning charm_ to kill the Dark Lord?”

            “Well, with his lisp I swear it sounded like he kept using the charm Severus had used to get rid of dust in the attic in the orphanage in Manchester!” Harry said defensively. “I used what I thought was an appropriate counter. His missed, mine didn’t, he choked on dust and died. I mean, does it really matter _how_ I killed him? As long as he’s dead, right?”

            Draco and Blaise looked at each other for a moment and then they both burst out laughing. They laughed so hard they had to hold each other up and they had tears running down their faces.

            Harry stood next to the corpse of the most dangerous wizard of their time and blushed and scowled. “Oh come on! It’s not that funny!”

            The two Slytherins just laughed harder.


	49. Dead

            Harry, Draco and Blaise decided to levitate Voldemort’s body back to Hogwarts. They knew that after what had happened with the last war, with some Death Eaters (like Bellatrix) refusing to believe Voldemort had died, they would need irrefutable proof of his death. There was a small argument over who had to do the actual levitating, but in the end Harry had to be the one to do it. The other two felt that as he had killed the Dark Lord he could deal with the body.

            Harry shrugged. He grinned as a thought occurred to him. “Hey, if I levitate him and make it look like he’s walking, I bet we scare the hell out of some Death Eaters!” The other two looked at him like he had gone insane. “Oh, come on. If nothing else, while they do the whole bowing and scraping thing, we can stun some of them.”

            Much to Harry’s disappointment, the trip back to Hogwarts was not as eventful as his search for Voldemort. The two Slytherins kept making comments as to their doubts of Harry’s sanity when he would occasionally start humming and bouncing the Dark Lord’s body against trees as he walked. Harry, for his part, was just too damned happy that his life was finally his own to really care about anything else at the moment.

            _Ding-dong, the wizard’s dead!_ Harry snickered. _Freeee! Now, I just have to deal with the stupid Order! That’s okay though. Nothing I want more than to get Severus to agree to marry me. Maybe now that we don’t have to worry about dark and dead here, I can talk to him about his idea that I would be a good healer._

            Harry smiled and used his wand to make it look like Voldemort was staggering drunkenly through the forest. He snickered. _Yep! Going to get married, to a man, to **Severus**_ **,** _and no one is going to stop me! Then I’m going to be a healer, not an Auror. Going to go to all of those stupid social functions with Draco and Blaise as well as my Gryffindor friends…Lucius Malfoy too. That’ll be fun._ Harry grinned. _Oh, Severus too! Now that will **definitely** be fun. Listening to him make sarcastic comments about the boring ‘important’ person droning on, seeing him scare the other guests. Oh, god, I can’t wait to see Rita Skeeter go up against Severus!_

            As they reached the edge of the forest, Harry stopped. Moving Voldemort’s corpse so that it was hidden behind a tree, he looked around trying to see if anyone was in the courtyard. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his fellow students returned safely and most of the professors and plenty of the Order members. Catching sight of the Headmaster, Harry stepped just out of the trees while keeping Voldemort’s body out of sight.

            “Headmaster!”

            At Harry’s shout, nearly everyone in the courtyard turned to look. The Headmaster stepped forward. “Harry, my boy? Is everything alright?” He kept walking towards Harry, but Harry held up a hand to stop him.

            “Is everything under control here? Have you managed to round up most of the Death Eaters?” Harry shouted.

            “We have captured some of them. Is something wrong, my boy?” Dumbledore seemed quite concerned.

            Blaise and Draco stepped from the trees. “You mean other than the fact he’s lost his mind?” Draco drawled sarcastically.

            Harry noticed several members of the Order who had apparently not been made aware of Blaise and Draco’s loyalties raising their wands. Others stopped them from performing any spells, however.

            “Well…I have a bit of good news,” Harry said. “But I need to ask you all to refrain from running, screaming, fainting and throwing hexes and curses.”

            The Headmaster looked around at the others gathered and then turned back to Harry. “Very well. What’s the news, Harry?”

            Harry grinned and moved Voldemort’s body forward as he walked forward. There were, of course, screams and fainting, but no one sent any spells flying in his direction. Finally, Harry had the body lying on the ground in front of a dazed Headmaster.

            “Well…Harry…I…” The man shook his head and seemed to blink back tears. Then he beamed at Harry. “You’ve done it, my boy! Well done!”

            There was a long moment of silence as everyone else processed the fact that the madman that had been terrorizing them for years, in some case decades, was finally, truly dead. Then a loud cheer went up. Harry was grabbed and hugged by what felt like everyone who had been in the courtyard. Finally, it was just his fellow students and some of the professors standing around him. Harry looked around, as he had been doing since first catching sight of the courtyard, trying to find Severus.

            “Harry! Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Hermione said before she hugged him tight. As soon as she let go, Ginny hugged him.

            “Harry! You did it!” Ginny grinned at him and hugged him again.

            “Yeah. Glad to see you’re okay too, Gin,” Harry said, laughing and hugging her back. Then he whispered, “I’ve rather gotten fond of Blaise so I’m glad you’re mum’s not going to try to kill him.” It wasn’t until she giggled that Harry remembered Ginny thought Blaise was his Slytherin boyfriend.

            Finally, everyone stepped back a bit and gave Harry a little room to breathe. Draco and Blaise made their way back to his side, trading wary looks with his Gryffindor friends. Ron stepped forward. “Tell me, mate. Did you really manage to use the killing curse?”

            Blaise and Draco burst out laughing. Harry blushed and groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Oh, god. Do you have any idea how long it took to get them to stop laughing?!”

            “Tell them…go on, tell them, Harry,” Draco gasped out. Blaise just laughed harder.

            “Oh, come on, you two. You’re worrying the professors…freaking out some of the Gryffindors too,” Harry said.

            “Tell them!” Blaise said between bursts of laughter.

            By this time, everyone in the courtyard had gone quiet and was listening in. They were all looking quiet interested. From the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall to Luna and Tonks. Harry glared at the laughing Slytherins. “No, Ron. I didn’t use the killing curse. I used a counter spell.”

            “Whi-whi-which one!…Tell them…which one!” Draco gasped out.

            “Yeah, mate. Which spell did you managed to counter?” Ron asked looking extremely curious.

            “Well, I didn’t exactly _counter_ a spell. I just said I had used _a_ counter spell,” Harry hedged.

            Blaise and Draco laughed even harder.

            “Harry, my boy. Perhaps you could start a little further back and we would not be quite so confused. How exactly did you kill Voldemort?”

            Harry sighed. “Well, at first I did try to use the killing curse,” Harry ignored the gasps around him, “but I just didn’t want to be a murderer so it didn’t really work for me. My attempt cost me the element of surprise and then Voldemort and I started throwing hexes and curses at one another. There was one curse in particular that I notice he was using a lot and I thought it seemed familiar. When I finally realized where I thought I had heard it before I remembered I knew the counter curse…so I used it. Only he wasn’t using the spell I thought he was…” Harry trailed off and blushed harder.

            He cleared his throat and continued. “So it was a good thing that he missed me. Only my counter spell hit him and…he, uh, died.”

            “Come on, Harry! Tell them which spell you used!” Blaise said, still chuckling.

            “Does it really matter? I mean, it’s not my fault his lisp made it difficult to understand which curse he was using,” Harry said defensively.

            “But Harry! You have to tell us! You know people won’t leave you alone until you do,” Hermione pointed out. _Yeah, you mean **you** won’t leave me alone._

            Harry sighed. “Um, it sort of was a counter for this one spell…” Everyone listening pushed forward eagerly. When Harry named the spell he had attempted to counter, everyone but Blaise and Draco looked at him blankly. Those two just fell all over each other laughing again. “And well, when I used the counter, he…well, he was suddenly surrounded by this cloud of dust and…well, he sort of choked and died.”

            After a long silence, Dumbledore said, “Well, my boy, that is…well, that is most unusual. However, it worked and that is what matters.” He reached out and patted Harry on the shoulder.

            All the others suddenly broke up into little groups to whisper excitedly about this news. There was a tone of disbelief to all of the discussions. Harry just smiled sheepishly and shrugged as his fellow students looked at him like he had lost his mind. As everyone around him tried to process that he had killed the Dark Lord with a counter to a house cleaning charm, Harry again looked around, trying to locate his lover.

            He frowned as he caught sight of several bound Death Eaters to one side of the courtyard. He walked over to see if he recognized any of the faces. After walking down the line a bit, Harry stopped. Cho Chang sat there and glared up at him. Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Draco and Blaise walking up to him.

            “Did she take the mark?” Draco asked curiously.

            “I’m not sure,” Harry said and turned back to Cho. “I’d look, but I’d really rather not touch her.”

            “Really, Harry? That’s certainly not the way it was before I graduated!” Cho huffed.

            Blaise and Draco snickered. As they opened their mouths to tease him, Harry quickly said, “Yeah? Wasn’t I the one to break up with you?”

            Cho just glared.

            “Harry, my boy…” Harry had been so intent on the exchange with Cho that he had not noticed the Headmaster walking up. “Harry, I had hoped to talk to you before…ah, yes Miss Chang,” Dumbledore said sadly as he joined the three men standing in front of the bound girl.

            “Headmaster? Did she take the dark mark?” Harry asked curiously.

            “Yes, my boy. I am afraid she did.” Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

            Draco snorted. “And she is supposed to have been a Ravenclaw?”

            The Headmaster ignored the comment and turned back to Harry. “Harry I had hoped to talk to you.”

            Harry nodded. He really wanted to know where Severus was, but the Headmaster still thought they were barely on speaking terms so Harry could hardly ask him. As his eyes roamed over the crowd once more, he heard Draco ask the question he was dying to know the answer to.

            “Headmaster? Where is Professor Snape? I know he-”

            Draco was interrupted by the laughter of the girl in front of them. “That traitor? Bellatrix Lestrange turned him into a pile of ashes when he attacked the Dark Lord’s pet.”

            Harry’s first impulse to ignore the girl and roll his eyes died a quick death at the unexpected actions of the Headmaster. The man quickly used a stunning spell on her and for a few moments refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

            Harry felt himself pale. He looked over and saw Draco and Blaise looking horrified. They saw his look and he turned away when he saw the sympathy begin to creep into their expressions. Harry took a deep breath and put his best Slytherin mask in place. From the quick nod and the brief look of pride that Draco sent him, Harry supposed it was a good effort.

            “Headmaster? Would this have anything to do with what you wished to speak to me about?” Harry asked, inwardly amazed at how calm he managed to sound.

            “Harry there is something I would like to discuss with you. Would you mind coming to my office? This is a rather private discussion.” Dumbledore spoke solemnly and still refused to meet Harry’s eyes.

            “Certainly,” Harry said.

            “We will let the other’s know you are speaking with the Headmaster,” Draco said quietly.

 _Thank god for Slytherin friends!_ Harry couldn’t help but appreciate the quiet support the Slytherins offered. He knew that his Gryffindor friends would probably be smothering him in sympathy right now and Harry didn’t think he could handle that.

**************************************

            Up in the Headmaster’s office, Harry took his usual seat in front of the Headmaster’s desk. He was steadily loosing ground in his fight to remain in control.

            “Now that we are here, Headmaster, perhaps you can tell me what this is all about?” Harry asked.

            The Headmaster looked at his hands where they were folded on his desk. For a long moment the man didn’t say anything. “I know, Harry, that during your search for the horcruxes you and Professor Snape have…grown close.”

            Harry blinked. _What? How could he know that? We were careful!_ “Um, Headmaster…”

            “Oh, I know the two of you would probably never have labeled the other as a friend, but you were…compatriots…in your quest. I noticed a great deal of the hostility between you had faded over these last few months.”

            “Headmaster, what exactly are you trying to say?” _And where the hell is Severus?! WOULDYOU JUST GET TO THE POINT, OLD MAN?!_

            “I am trying to say I know this will be difficult for you to hear, Harry…”

            Suddenly, Harry couldn’t breath. “What?” _No. No, nonononono. He’s not! He can’t be! You’re wrong! You have to be wrong…_

            “Harry…when I first heard the reports…I sent someone to check. Next to the body of the snake and the poisoned dagger used to kill it was…a very badly charred body. I have questioned several Death Eaters who have claimed to have witnessed this event…Two, under the effect of Veritaserum confirmed that they saw…they saw Bellatrix Lestrange use fiendfyre on Severus. I’m sorry, my boy. It seems there is no doubt that Severus…is dead.”


	50. Prophecy

            The Headmaster peered sorrowfully at Harry. Harry sat there and struggled to breathe. His chest was tight and he had to fight for every breath he drew in. Every beat of his heart was painful. For several minutes, Harry just sat there, staring at the Headmaster. He struggled to keep his pain hidden. Right now, it was a private thing and Harry couldn’t stand the thought of letting anyone else see it.

            As might be expected in the state he was in, it took Harry some time to notice that the Headmaster seemed to have more to say. He narrowed his eyes at the man. “What else?” Harry asked quietly, but angrily.

            “Ah, Harry…” Dumbledore said softly. “Perhaps I should have prepared you…”

            “Prepared me?” Harry asked. “What do you mean?”

            The Headmaster removed his half-moon spectacles and ran a hand over his face before replacing them. “Do you remember, Harry, when we were in the Chamber of Secrets? I told you there was a second prophecy…”

            “You mean you _knew_?! You _knew_ he was going to die?!” Harry shouted.

            “Harry…”

            “No wonder it didn’t matter how much you burdened him. He wasn’t going to survive, so what did it matter, right?” Harry asked bitterly.

            The old man flinched. “I assure you, Harry, I did not know. It truly was not like that. I know I burdened him greatly, as I did you. But there were people dying and tasks that needed to be complete that only the two of you were capable of doing.”

            “Right. We were just necessary sacrifices, then? Is that what you are saying?”

            “No, Harry. Truly,” Dumbledore replied sadly. “My interpretation…I did not think it could mean this…” Dumbledore sighed. “It is possible that I simple did not wish to see it…”

            “What is this prophecy? The whole thing! No holding back any more!” Harry found anger to be easier to handle.

            “Alright, Harry. Just a moment.” Dumbledore sighed tiredly and rose from behind his desk. He went over to one of the cabinets in his office and, after the appropriate password was given, opened it. Harry remembered from his lessons about Voldemort that this is where the Headmaster kept his pensieve.

            As Harry had expected, when Dumbledore turned around, he had his pensieve in his hand. Dumbledore returned to his desk and set the pensieve down. As they had many times in the past, they stood together next to the desk. Harry watched as Dumbledore touched his wand to his temple and drew out a silvery strand of memory. Once the memory was in the pensieve, they both leaned close and fell in.

            _Harry found himself standing to one side of the Headmaster’s office while one Dumbledore sat at his desk working on paperwork and another stood beside him. Harry and the Dumbledore he was standing with watched as Professor McGonagall came into the office._

_“Albus, you need to go speak to Sybill. One of her students made comments as to her lack of true talent for divination and I don’t believe she had been out of her tower all week.” Professor McGonagall sighed. “I’m not certain when the last time she had anything to eat, but the house elves said they haven’t taken anything to her.”_

_“Oh, dear. This is most troubling. I will have a word with her, Minerva.” Dumbledore rose from his desk and walked down the stairs from his office._

_Harry and the real Dumbledore followed behind them. At a juncture in the corridor the two parted ways and the memory-Dumbledore continued on to the Divination Tower. Once at the top, the memory-Dumbledore paused to catch his breath and look around the classroom. Not seeing the Divination Professor, he walked towards the back of the room and through the curtains that separated Professor Trelawney’s office from the classroom._

_In a little alcove he found her, sitting at a low table on a pile of cushions. Slowly, memory-Dumbledore lowered himself beside her. “Sybill? We have been missing you at meals, lately. Is something wrong?”_

_“Oh, Headmaster. Certainly nothing is wrong. Fasting can be an important part of certain divination spells, you know!” The woman’s voice was shrill and she sounded on the verge of either tears or hysteria._

_“Of course, my dear, of course. However, you long absence has begun to worry your students and colleagues. Why don’t you start coming down to meals? Even if it is only to let others see you and know that you are well.”_

_The woman was quiet for a bit. “Very well, Headmaster. I would not wish any one to worry about me.” She nodded her head and the beads she wore made clicking sounds as they brushed together._

_“Excellent, excellent. Perhaps we could-” The memory-Headmaster broke off as Professor Trelawney suddenly gasped and leaned back as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She began speaking urgently in a quiet, hoarse voice._

_“ **The one marked to destroy the Dark Lord and the one to destroy him from within must join together if the Dark Lord is to fall. Side by side the lion and the two-headed snake must seek out the source of dark souls’ destruction. Ties bind tighter with each discovery; only bound tight will they find victory.**_

_“ **Snake against snake, the outcome is death and loss. Lion against snake, the long sought after victory is finally reached.**_

_“ **Without his companion, the marked one finds victory bitter. As a lost soul, he wanders until his companion he meets again and the two become as one. Thrice bound, the two return to Order and Chaos.  The world mourns the act of defiance that will take the marked one from their reach.** ”_

_Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over and the Divination Professor was looking at memory-Dumbledore and blinking. “Perhaps we could, what?” She looked at the Headmaster as if he had merely suddenly stopped speaking for no apparent reason._

_As Harry remembered a similar reaction from a private meeting with her years ago, he suspected she had no memory of the prophecy she had just given. Having heard what they had come to hear, the memory faded as Harry and the real Headmaster returned to the Headmaster’s office._

            As they returned, Harry sat back down in his chair and waited for Dumbledore to put the pensieve away and to retake his seat. Once the older wizard was again seated behind his desk, they looked at each other in silence.

            “I hope this makes some of my choices clearer to you, my boy. From the references to the ‘two-headed snake’ and the ‘one to destroy him from within’ I was quite certain the prophecy concerned not only you, but also Severus, as he was spying for the Order. It also made it clear that I could choose no other to help you with finding the creation sites.”

            “‘Snake against snake, the outcome is death and loss,’” Harry whispered and closed his eyes.

            “Yes. I had thought that meant Severus could not be there with you in the final battle between you and Voldemort, especially with the next line referring to the lion against the snake assuring victory. I assure you, Harry, I never thought it meant…this,” the Headmaster said sadly.

            Harry sat there and tried to absorb the knowledge of what this prophecy meant to him. The Headmaster cleared his throat. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man. He was looking at Harry steadily, and Harry was certain he was not about to like what he was going to hear.

            “I hope you can now understand my insistence on invoking Grant’s Law, Harry.”

            “What?! What does that have to do with anything?” Harry asked. Inside his was panicking. _I just lost the man I love and you are already trying to marry me off to someone else?!_  Harry decided that if it came down to it, he would either start hexing anyone who tried to make him marry or maybe he would just disappear.

            “Harry…I care for you deeply. Truly, you are like a grandson to me. I cannot stand the thought of you spending the rest of your life wandering like a lost soul.”

            “What?” Harry was confused as to how the man had made that leap of logic.

            “‘As a lost soul he wanders until his companion he meets again and the two become as one.’ Is there any doubt that it means you will wander as a lost soul until you meet Severus again in death?”

            Harry shot to his feet. “What happened to not thinking the prophecy was predicting his death?” Harry shouted angrily.

            The Headmaster sighed. “I thought the part referring to ‘without his companion’ meant that the truce between the two of you would not last after the war. I thought it was the aftereffects of the war that would have you wandering lost, until the two of you again reached a measure of peace. That is why I thought of Grant’s Law. It is a temporary measure to provide you with something to focus on. Now, more than ever I am certain it is something that will help you.”

            Harry stared at him and tried to fight off the rising panic. He thought quickly. “Surely you will at least give me the summer to get myself as together as I will be able to manage. There will still be time for you to invoke Grant’s Law and it will mean my…spouse,” Harry choked on the word, but managed to get it out, “will be able to deal with their own demons relating to the war. And surely a marriage will go more smoothly if the two people coming together are not dealing with…emotional turmoil.”

            “Perhaps, my boy, but it may also be the marriage that helps you through some of your troubles,” Dumbledore said.

            “Honestly, Headmaster, I need a bit of quiet, some time alone, to do a bit of healing. I could use the break from other people for a while,” Harry said quietly. “And what if I would have chosen a different…spouse had I had a bit of time to heal and reflect and…do some soul searching?”

            The Headmaster frowned. “Well, I can see your point, my boy.”

            Harry nodded. “I’m only asking until the beginning of the next school year at Hogwarts.” Harry attempted a smile. “You know, it has been on the same day every year for the past seven years that I have started out on a new adventure. No reason to break with tradition at this late a date.”

            The Headmaster looked at him sadly. “Very well, Harry. I will give you until September 1st.”

            Harry hesitated. “Promise?” He knew it was little guarantee with Dumbledore, but it might be something he could use with the others if he had to fight over it.

            “I promise. Why don’t you go get some rest? It has been a long night for you.” the Headmaster spoke softly.

            Harry nodded and turned and left. He had only three months to plan and now, more than ever, Harry was determined to make his own choices. _God, **Severus** , you bastard…_

            Harry quickly stepped into the nearest empty room and, almost entirely out of habit, placed locking and silencing charms on the door before giving in to the tears.


	51. Just Friends

            Harry’s first thought after leaving the empty classroom was to go to the Room of Requirement. Half way there he remembered that it was being used by Order members. Not wanting to deal with his Gryffindor friends, or anyone really, in his current mood, Harry wandered the corridors of Hogwarts.

            Although he was tempted to just find an empty classroom and transfigure a desk into a bed, Harry knew if he stayed out of sight too long, people would get worried and he did not need to give Dumbledore a reason to deny him his three months. Exhausted from the battle, Harry finally had no choice but to return to the Gryffindor Tower.

            Harry walked into the common room and winced as a cheer went up. He held up his hands to ward off the impending congratulations and said, loudly, “I’m really very tired right now, so I’m going to head up to bed.”  With that he went up to his bed, closed the curtains, used the strongest silencing and locking charms he knew, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

            The next day, Harry managed to convince his Gryffindor friends that he needed some time to deal with some of the stress and aftereffects of the war and they mostly left him alone. It was rather a good effort for them, but they still kept giving him these looks and finally Harry left to wander the corridors again.

            At some point, he ran into Draco and Blaise and the next thing Harry knew he was in the seventh year Slytherin boys’ dorm room. Thankfully the Slytherin dorms and common room were in a different part of the dungeons from the Potions’ classroom and Severus’ office and private quarters.

            The only seventh year Slytherin boys left at Hogwarts were Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott so there was no one to complain about Harry’s presence or for Harry to feel uncomfortable around. Again, Harry noticed the difference between his Gryffindor and his Slytherin friends. While Harry sat on one of the now unused beds, the other three went about their business and paid no attention to Harry at all. It wasn’t that they were ignoring him; it was that they were giving him space. And yet, they were there if Harry needed anything.

            Over the next week, Harry spent most of his time in the Slytherin boys’ dorm. When it was clear that the others didn’t mind, Harry even began spending his nights in the Slytherin dorms. He also made use of the Dreamless Sleep potions nightly. He tried to focus on how he was going to get around the Order’s plans for him, but mostly he just thought of Severus. He was grateful that the other boys didn’t seem to mind when he shut the curtains on his chosen bed for hours at a time.

            Harry was thankful for Ginny as well. Because she thought Harry was seeing Blaise, she assumed Harry was using the time to be with him and she made sure the other Gryffindors left him alone about his absence.

***********************************

            Late one night at the end of that first week after the battle, Harry found himself wandering the corridors again. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t going to do it, but he knew he was. Finally, he stood outside of the door to Severus’ office. For a moment, Harry just stood there, resting his forehead on the door. Then he sighed and stepped back. He used the password Severus had finally given him that week before the attack and he quietly opened the door to Severus’ office.

            Closing the door behind him and quietly, again mostly out of habit, placing the locking and silencing charms on the door, Harry looked around. He frowned. There was something out of place. The office didn’t look right. Before Harry could figure out exactly what was wrong, he heard a noise. Looking in the direction the noise had come from, Harry noticed the door to Severus’ private quarters was cracked open. Taking out his wand, Harry crept to the door and looked in.

            Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock. He stopped breathing and refused to blink in case it was just his mind causing him to see what he wanted to see. Harry stood there and just stared at the wonderful, beautiful, _amazing_ sight of his very much alive lover. Harry swallowed and fought off tears as he watched the man move about in that graceful way of his. Harry’s eyes followed the movement of those wicked hands as they picked things up and put them down.

            Harry had no idea how long he just stood and stared, adjusting to the absolutely wonderful fact that Severus was alive. Eventually, though, Harry noticed what, exactly, it was that his lover was doing. He was packing. Quickly. Quietly. _Stealthily_.

            Harry’s shock lasted only a few minutes before turning into anger. _That BASTARD! He was going to let everyone think he was dead, he was going to let **me** think he was dead, and he was going to sneak off and-_ Harry was absolutely furious. There was a red haze across his mind and he was so furious he felt like he was about to explode. He pushed through the door and disarmed and bound his lover with two quick spells.

            “You BASTARD! You were just going to let me think you were dead! What the hell were you thinking? How could you do that to me?” Harry shouted.

            Severus, who was lying on the floor on his side where he had landed when the binding spell hit him, moved his head back and looked at Harry in shock. “Harry? What are you doing here?”

            “What am I doing here?! What the hell kind of question is that?!” Harry paced back and forth in Severus living room. “What am I doing here?!” Harry muttered. As he turned to pace in the other direction, Harry noticed something on the coffee table behind Severus. Stepping around his bound lover, Harry picked up what turned out to be a letter.

_Severus,_

_You know we can’t stay here after the war.  I am glad you finally gave in and decided to join me in France. My life simply wouldn’t be the same without you in it. So much for your insistence that you would not survive the war, hm?_

_Pack quickly and join me at our arranged meeting place. Do not make me wait long. It has been too long since we have been free to express ourselves openly and have been able to be open about our true relationship. Do you think it will take much practice to return to how it was before that madman ruined our lives?_

_Lucius_

            “Harry? Harry, what are you doing?”

            As impossible as Harry would have thought it beforehand, Harry was even more furious. Ignoring Severus’ question he started looking around for something more physical to bind his lover with.

            “Harry, what are you doing?” Severus repeated, struggling to move so that he could see Harry.

            “I am looking for rope or something of the sort. That spell will eventually where off while I am gone,” Harry gritted out.

            “Gone? Where-never mind. Why are you leaving me tied up?” Severus continued struggling while Harry continued searching.

            “I’m going to find that lying bastard and _crucio_ him!” Harry said, ignoring Severus’ questions.

            “What?! Who? Harry, who are you planning to-?”

            “Lucius Malfoy!” Harry huffed. “He told me the two of you were ‘just friends.’” Harry gripped his wand tighter.

            “We are just friends! And when did you talk to Lucius?” Severus was sounding completely bewildered.

            Harry turned on him. “Oh, really? You’re ‘just friends,’ are you?”

            “Yes, Lucius and I are just friends. Harry, when-”

            “Yes, of course,” Harry nodded his head. “You let your boyfriend think you are dead and then run off to France with ‘just a friend’!”

            Severus stopped struggling and was quiet for a moment. “Harry, I can explain…”

            “Oh, I’m sure you can, you cheating bastard!”

            “Cheating?! I never-”

            “Letting your boyfriend think you are dead does **_not_** count as breaking up with him! So planning to run off to France with ’just a friend’ makes you a cheating bastard! It also makes Lucius Malfoy a _lying_ bastard! Maybe I’ll _crucio_ him twice. I’m sure Draco will understand…”

            “Harry, listen to me…”

            “Don’t worry! As soon as I deal with Lucius I’ll be back to deal with you!”

            “Damn it, Harry! It wasn’t like that!”

            “Oh? What was it like then?” Harry stopped and stood over Severus and glared down at him.

            “Let me explain…”

            “Well, go on then.” Harry waved a hand. “Explain.”

            “Will you untie me first?”

            “No. The only way you get untied is if you manage to say something that changes my mind about tracking down Lucius Malfoy. And how the hell could you just let me think you were dead, Severus?!”

            Severus sighed. “Harry, I had no idea you thought I was dead. I only just got back.”

            “From where?” Harry asked dangerously as his eyes narrowed.

            Severus sighed again. “I don’t know.”

            “You don’t know?! How can you not know?!”

            “Harry, would you please untie me?”

            If Harry hadn’t been so furious he would have been shocked at the polite request. As it was though, he glared down at the man and said, “No.”

            “This is really very uncomfortable.”

            “Tough. How could you not know where you just returned from?”

            Severus sighed again and shifted as he tried to find a comfortable position on the floor. “Before the battle, the Dark Lord did, as I predicted, show off Nagini. Only rather than feed her her usual meal, he decided to make it quite clear just how much he frowned on failure at that particular time. He had Pettigrew in rat form and fed him to Nagini. This, of course, meant that I had to attack the bloody snake with the knife.”

            Despite himself, the direction the story was taking was cooling some of Harry’s anger. He still didn’t let Severus free, but he did levitate him so that he was sitting up on the sofa. Severus, being Severus, didn’t say anything, but he did give Harry a nod. Harry waved his hand indicating he should continue.

            “Well, the best chance I had at the damned thing was ruined when Bellatrix decided she wanted to pet the Dark Lord’s snake.” Harry felt more of his anger drain away as he snickered and sat down next to Severus. Severus snorted. “In any case, she turned and surprised it just as I attempted to stab it. Rather than the quick, clean kill I had planned, the bloody snake bit me. I also had three curses coming at me. I attempted to Apparate away, just as Bellatrix was sending fiendfyre at me, but the venom disoriented me almost immediately and when I arrived, I had no idea where I had managed to Apparate myself to.”

            Harry couldn’t help but smile at the disgust in Severus’ tone. Harry was still furious over the thought of Severus cheating on him, but he was also damned happy the man was still alive to be furious at.

            “When I arrived, I had a moment of clarity and I quickly used the antivenin I had managed to create using the venom Lucius had managed to get for me at the beginning of this school year.” _Ah, so that was what was in the vial I saw Lucius hand you that night I found out he was also a spy._ “My mind would have occasional moments of clarity, but mostly I was rather disoriented. I was in a forest somewhere. I managed to find shelter in a cave with a river running through it. Fortunately, I did not encounter any animals in the cave. There were a few fruit bushes and trees nearby, which makes me think I had found someone else’s hide out as not all of those plants should have been bearing fruit at the same time.

            “As soon as it appeared that the venom had been cleared from my system I managed to Apparate back to the edge of the school grounds and I used a less well known entrance to make my way to my office.”

            “Where you just decided to start packing.” Some of Harry’s anger came back and he nearly jumped up from where he sat next to Severus on the sofa.

            “Lucius gave me a letter before the battle began and named a place I should meet him should I survive the battle. When I returned I opened the letter and read it. Lucius seemed to think we would not be welcome in Britain, especially as few knew of our actions and true loyalties, so he arranged for us to start over in France.”

            “That’s not-” Harry began tightly.

            “Harry, there is not, nor has there ever been, anything romantic between myself and Lucius.” Severus snorted. “Despite appearances, Lucius is as straight as your friend Weasley. Even if he had not been, we simply do not see each other in that light. Again, any more than I suspect you and Weasley do.”

            Harry digested this. “Even if you didn’t know I thought you were dead, how could you just disappear without saying anything to me?”

            Severus face assumed a neutral expression and his voice gave nothing away. “We had not discussed the exact…parameters or, indeed, the…length of our…relationship. I was uncertain you would wish to continue our relationship after the war was over, especially with how I will now most likely be viewed by most of the wizarding world.”

            Harry shook his head in disbelief. “You are such a stubborn bastard.” He suddenly removed the spell binding Severus and threw his arms around the man and kissed him passionately.


	52. Rules Revisited

            When their lips parted so they could breathe, Harry suddenly had a thought. He laughed. “Lost! You were _lost_!”

            Severus glared at him. “Yes,” he said, rather testily.

            “Not ‘death and loss,’ ‘death and _lost,_ ’” Harry said and laughed again.

            “What?” Severus frowned at Harry.

            Harry shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.” Harry leaned over and kissed Severus again. This kiss quickly became heated.

            Their hands began roaming, slowly at first and then more urgently as the passion built. Harry pushed Severus back until he was laying half on top of him. Harry’s movements were almost desperate as he tried to get the older man’s clothes off. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t get the robes to part.

            The kiss broke and they were both breathing hard. Harry quickly leaned down and began frantically kissing along the side of Severus’ neck. “Harry?” Severus pushed his hands into Harry’s hair and pulled him back so that their eyes could meet. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

            Harry closed his eyes. “I thought you were dead, Severus. For the past week, I was completely convinced that you were gone.” He opened his eyes and let his need show on his face.

            Severus looked at him for a long moment. Then he pushed on Harry’s shoulders. “Come. We are not doing this here.” Once they were both standing, Severus grabbed Harry’s hand and started towards the bedroom. He stopped short and, without letting go of Harry’s hand, reached into one of his bags and pulled out the time-turner. Shaking it as Harry had seen him do before, he then set it on the coffee table. “Now we do not have to worry about anyone noticing your absence right away.”

            They continued into the bedroom. Despite all that they had done together, they had yet to make use of Severus’ bed here in the dungeon. They could never seem to make it past the sofa in the living room when they were together in Severus’ private quarters. In the bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed, Severus turned to Harry.

            “Are you certain of this, Harry? Once done, it cannot be undone. This is not something you can change your mind about afterwards.”

            Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what Severus was saying. “You mean you…” He swallowed.

            Severus frowned. “I was not mistaken, was I? You are a virgin?”

            Harry nodded, blushing.

            “You can decide you are not ready for this and even if you think you are, you can tell me to stop at any time. But I meant what I said, Harry. You will only have one first time. Do this tonight, with me, and you will not be able to give your virginity to someone else later.”

            Harry blushed a deeper shade of red, but he scowled at Severus. “Severus, I have no doubts at all about this. I was simply surprised you were willing to do this tonight. I thought I was going to have to wait until graduation.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “If you would rather not do this tonight…”

            Harry glared and stepped close to the older man, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “It wasn’t a complaint.”

            “Ah, but perhaps you are right. It is so close to graduation. Do we really want to start breaking the rules? Once one is broken we may have to worry about the others…” Despite his words, Severus’ arms came up and wrapped around Harry.

            “Well, first of all, we aren’t really _breaking_ the rule. I mean, I’m not your student any more. I’m a student in name only now. And I do believe we have thoroughly covered the second rule. We have already covered, in detail, the fact that _I_ am not about to break that rule and you now know I would resort to the use of Unforgivables if you thought to, so…I think we have no worries on that count.”

            Severus snorted and pressed his lips gently to Harry’s to stop him from talking. “There is nothing wrong with being nervous. But are you certain this is what you want?” he asked quietly.

            Harry gave a small, embarrassed smile. “I’m nervous because I’ve never done this before, not because I have any doubts.” Harry moved his arms up around Severus’ neck, pushing his hands into that silky hair, and kissed the older man.

            Severus ran his hands up and down Harry’s back slowly, soothingly. He kept the kiss slow at first. Harry slowly relaxed. Kissing was something they had done plenty of and the slow pace helped ease his nervousness. The kisses were kept slow and sweet, the touches gentle as they undressed one another.

            By the time they made it to the bed and were lying next to each other, Harry had stopped worrying about what was to come. He just enjoyed the familiar sensations of his lover’s attention.

            Their hands drifted over each other’s body, stroking and caressing. Harry tilted his head back and moaned as Severus kissed and nipped and licked and sucked on his neck. He buried his hands in the older man’s hair and arched his back to press their chests closer together.

            Severus’ hands caressed Harry’s chest. He turned his attention to Harry’s nipples and used feather light touches to torment them. When Harry moaned his name, he smiled against Harry’s neck and began using firmer touches. He pinched and flicked the nipples before finally moving down to torment them with his mouth.

            As Severus moved his mouth to Harry’s nipples, he slid his hands slowly down Harry’s sides eliciting another moan. As he kissed one of Harry’s nipples he settled his hands on Harry’s hips and teasingly stroked up and down lightly with his thumbs.

            Harry shivered in pleasure. Severus was driving him crazy! He was placing soft kisses on Harry’s nipples, moving back and forth between them. Then he stopped teasing and suddenly bit down gently on the nipple he had just kissed. Harry groaned and arched his back again, tightening his hands in Severus’ hair.

            While Severus began lavishing serious attention on Harry’s nipples, his hands began moving again. They stroked up and down Harry’s thighs and across his stomach. They moved closer and closer, but they never quite touched Harry where he wanted it most.

            Harry broke and began begging, which is what he knew Severus had been waiting for. “Sev, please…” Harry panted. “Please, touch me…please, Severus, please…”

            Severus hummed as he placed one last lick on Harry’s nipple before he leaned back to look Harry in the face as his hand finally touched Harry’s aching cock. He wore a fierce expression as Harry cried out and grabbed his shoulders, arching into the touch. Severus didn’t tease Harry with light touches this time. He gripped Harry’s prick firmly and pumped slowly. He brought Harry to the edge, watching his face the entire time, before suddenly letting go.

            Harry gasped. “Severus! Oh, god, Sev, please!”

            Severus dropped a kiss on Harry’s lips and then moved his lips to Harry’s ear. “Shhh,” Severus said softly. He licked around the outer shell of Harry’s ear and then placed a kiss just behind the ear. He kissed his way down Harry’s neck, down the center of his chest. He stopped to dip his tongue into Harry’s navel, a move Harry particularly liked. Once, twice his tongue flicked out before he moved on.

            Harry was so on edge as he felt Severus’ hot breath ghost over his hard prick that he never even noticed Severus summoning a small jar of lubricant. Severus placed a kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock as he took the lid off the jar and set it to one side.

            Severus then gripped Harry’s hips firmly and held them down as he took Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry threw his head back and cried out at the feeling of Severus’ warm, wet mouth taking him in.

            Severus moved slowly, making sure to keep Harry on the edge. After few minutes, he moved one hand from Harry’s hip down between Harry’s legs to fondle his balls. He moved one finger behind them and stroked with his finger. He moved his finger a little farther back and stroked lightly over a part of Harry that had never been touched.

            Harry was so on edge he didn’t really notice at first. As Severus stroked again, using a firmer touch, Harry gasped. Some of his nervousness suddenly returned, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good. As Severus continued stroking, Harry slowly relaxed again.

            Severus continued to keep Harry on edge, keeping the rhythm just slow enough to keep Harry from going over. When the tip of Severus’ finger pushed inside him, Harry tensed up. Severus leaned up, replacing his mouth with his hand, and talked Harry through everything he could expect and made it clear Harry could still change his mind. Harry already knew what to expect from his research when he decided to seduce Severus, but hearing it in that dark, velvety voice was somehow reassuring.

            Harry took a deep breath, ran his hands through Severus’ hair. “Don’t stop. I want this.”

            The fire in Severus’ eyes seemed to burn brighter. He replaced his mouth around Harry’s erection and, after adding some of the lubricant, pushed his finger into Harry. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Harry in an imitation of the act to come. He gave Harry a chance to adjust to the sensation and then slowly pushed a second finger in beside the first.

            It was uncomfortable and Harry felt a slight burn, but he tried to focus on the heat of Severus’ mouth and remain relaxed. He nearly jumped off the bed when Severus touched something inside him and it felt like fireworks went off as pleasure burst through him. Harry gasped. “Oh, god! Severus, that was…that was…” Harry moaned. “Oh, please do that again!”

            Severus hummed around Harry’s cock in his mouth as he touched that place inside him again. It was very nearly enough to push Harry over the edge. Harry held back, using the last bit of control he still had. He refused to end this before he learned what it was like to have Severus inside him.

            Severus took advantage of Harry’s distraction to twist and scissor his fingers. He spent several long minutes gently stretching Harry before he added a third finger, somehow managing to add more lubricant as well. Harry hissed at the slight pain, a mixture of the burning sensation with an added edge of a stinging sensation. Severus hummed again and Harry focused on the pleasure he was feeling and tried to remain relaxed. Slowly, as Severus continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Harry, the pain lessened until it disappeared.

            When Harry was moaning almost constantly, Severus added a fourth finger. He had warned Harry about the slight pain he could expect his first time and that he would prepare him as best he could. Harry hissed again in pain and stiffened briefly. He relaxed again as Severus hit his sweet spot with nearly every thrust of his fingers.

            Again Severus moved slowly until the pain disappeared. When Harry was again moaning in pleasure and pushing back onto the fingers invading him, Severus lifted up and moved up Harry’s body.

            “If you are certain, Harry…”

            “Severus, please!” Harry reached up and pulled on the older man’s shoulders, pulling him down into a desperate kiss. “I need you. Please!”

            “Are you ready, then, Harry?”

            “Yes, yes! Oh, god yes!” Harry moaned and hooked one leg around Severus’ hip, stroking his foot along the older man’s calf.

            Severus placed one hand on the bed beside Harry’s hip and leaned up a bit. He reached down with the other hand to guide himself into place, after making use of the lubricant. Slowly he pushed his slick cock inside Harry.

            Harry breathed deeply and tried to remain relaxed. Yes, there was more of that pain, but not as much as he had been expecting. As soon as Severus pushed past the tight ring of muscle and was inside Harry, he paused to allow them both to adjust. Harry managed to relax at bit more.

            Severus had a hand on each side of Harry now, still keeping most of his weight on his hands. Harry looked up at his lover and enjoyed the look of strain that he saw on the older man’s face. Severus pushed in a few more inches before pulling back and starting slow, shallow thrusts. With each thrust he pushed a little deeper into Harry.

            Finally he was completely inside Harry and he paused again to allow Harry to adjust. He closed his eyes, breathing hard. “God, Harry. You are so unbelievably tight!” he panted out.

            Harry, trying to adjust to the feeling of having Severus deep inside, clenched his muscles around the hard cock inside him, drawing a gasp and then a groan from Severus. Finally, Harry pushed back against Severus, indicating his desire for the other man to move. Severus began thrusting slowly, but deeply.

            After a few minutes, he changed his angle slightly and his prick hit that sweet spot inside Harry. Harry gasped. “God, Severus! There, right there!”

            With nearly every thrust after that, Severus hit Harry’s sweet spot, quickly pushing the younger man to the edge again. Harry’s erection, which had wilted slightly at the pain of being penetrated, was once again rock hard. Harry threw his head back and panted and moaned. With the little breath he could manage for speech, he begged for more. Harder, faster, deeper. Just _more_.

            Severus moved his hands under Harry and grabbed his shoulders, resting his weight on his elbows as he thrust into Harry. With the new position, their chests brushed with each thrust of Severus’ hips and his cock brushed more firmly against that sweet spot inside Harry. What finally pushed Harry over the edge, was the friction on his cock as Severus pressed himself more firmly against Harry, trapping Harry’s cock between them.

            Suddenly, Harry arched and screamed out Severus’ name as he came. He coated both their chests and stomachs with his release. As Harry’s body tightened around him, Severus stiffened above Harry and groaned as he flooded Harry’s body with his own release.

            Severus collapsed onto Harry as they both struggled for breath. After a few minutes, he managed to ease out of Harry’s body and move to lie beside him. A few minutes more and Severus turned to his side, leaning up on his elbow to look down at Harry. Harry gave him a tired smile as Severus ran a hand through Harry’s hair.

            Harry reached up and pulled Severus down into a kiss. After the kiss ended, Harry gave another sleepy smile and began to drift off. Just before falling asleep, Harry felt the tingle of magic against his skin indicating a cleaning spell. He turned to his side and threw an arm over Severus’ waist and fell asleep.


	53. Reflections and Actions

            Severus looked down at his younger lover and wondered how he had come to this. How had he come to find himself in bed with a newly deflowered Harry Potter? Looking back over the last year, Severus tried to pinpoint the exact moment when he lost himself to the younger man.

            Running his hand through Harry’s wild hair, feeling Harry’s arm tighten around his waist, he rather suspected it was that night at the Order meeting, that first time Harry had given him an open, unguarded smile, the one with such a wicked edge to it…

            Severus lay down on his side beside his younger lover and stroked along the arm over his waist. Propping his head up on his hand, Severus just looked at Harry. His hand reached Harry’s shoulder and he slid it down along the younger man’s side. He stopped and just rested his hand on Harry’s hip, stroking bare skin with his thumb.

            Harry pressed closer in his sleep and mumbled, “Love you, Severus.”

            Severus froze, looking down at him in shock. Then his hand tightened possessively on Harry’s hip. With those three words, the younger man had sealed his fate as far as Severus was concerned. Severus was used to denying himself what he wanted, but Severus didn’t have a reason to deny himself any more.

            Looking down at Harry, Severus let go of the last of his restraint. Harry was **his** and he wasn’t about to let anyone else have him. As soon as Severus had a name, something very unfortunate would be happening to whoever it was Harry had chosen for his spouse for Grant’s Law.

            Severus lay there and let his mind consider the obstacles and the angles. He didn’t want to disturb Harry, but he needed to get up and get the pain relieving potion for Harry when he woke. He also wanted to make certain he had a certain something on hand when Harry woke. Taking a few more minutes to enjoy Harry’s cuddling, Severus stroked a hand down the other man’s back.

            Eventually Severus rose from the bed and left the room. He returned shortly with the items he had gone to get. Setting them down on the bedside table, he climbed back into bed beside Harry. Pulling Harry close, Severus waited for him to wake.

            Harry woke slowly several hours later. Despite the new level their physical relationship had just reached, Severus had shared a bed with Harry often enough to be familiar with the way Harry woke. He watched as Harry first wiggled his fingers and toes, then moved a bit to find a more comfortable position. Next, Harry snuggled close. Finally, Harry indulged in a full body stretch.

            As Severus had expected, at this point Harry winced and blinked open his eyes. Severus was ready, having already reached over and picked up the pain relieving potion. When Harry looked up at him, he was dangling the potion in front of him. Harry looked at him curiously, but Severus just shook his head and handed the potion to the younger man. Harry looked at him a moment before shrugging and drinking the potion.

            As Harry felt the effects of the potion, he blushed. Severus stroked a hand down Harry’s chest, appreciating the deepening of Harry’s blush. “Thank you,” Harry mumbled. Severus made a non-committal sound and leaned down and kissed Harry.

            “How are you feeling?” Severus asked.

            “I’m fine,” Harry mumbled. Then he turned and threw his arm over Severus’ waist again and pushed his face against Severus’ chest.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Harry? Is something wrong?”

            Harry just shook his head but refused to left his head and look at Severus.

            Severus frowned. He wondered if this was where Harry told him about who he had planned to marry because of Grant’s Law. Certainly, Severus needed to learn who was soon to be having some unfortunate accidents, but he didn’t care for hearing Harry’s plans to marry another man.

            Harry, for his part, was trying not to embarrass himself by crying. He had been afraid for a moment when he woke that it had all been a dream and he would wake to find Severus was still gone. Harry had had such dreams for a while after Sirius had died and he didn’t think he could handle it if it had been the same with Severus.

            “Harry?” Severus asked softly.

            “I’m glad you’re here, Severus. It’s been hell this past week thinking you were gone.”

            _Is that why you made your choice for a spouse for Grant’s Law, then? You thought I was gone?_ Severus thought. “Truly, I had no idea, Harry. What has happened while I was away? I know you defeated the Dark Lord.”

            Harry sat up and frowned. “How do you know that?”

            Severus held out his arm. Harry looked down and blinked in surprise. The dark mark was faded until it was nearly impossible to distinguish. It now looked like a decades-old scar, faded and made up of pale white lines. Harry reached out and ran a finger over it. It was smooth to the touch.

            “One of the first things I noticed when most of the venom cleared from my system. I was looking for any other injuries I might need to treat when I noticed it. Even after the first war, the mark never truly faded. And when the Dark Lord was returning to power it gradually darkened,” Severus said.

            Harry nodded absently.

            “Harry? Are you going to tell me what’s been happening?”

            Harry blinked and turned his mind to answering Severus’ question. As he tried to decide where to begin, he suddenly smiled. “Well, it’s a good thing you made your peace with Neville,” Harry teased.

            Severus raised his eyebrow. “And what has Longbottom done to make you say that?”

            “Neville killed Bellatrix Lestrange.”

            Severus snorted. “And how did he do that? Did she run afoul of one of his usual mishaps?”

            “Nope,” Harry smirked. “He poisoned her.”

            Both of Severus’ eyebrows rose at that. “Poison? And how did _Longbottom_ manage that? His skill in Potions is far from-”

            Harry shook his head. “Not Potions. Herbology.”

            “Herbology?”

            “Herbology.”

            Severus glared at Harry. “Explain.”

            Harry laughed and told Severus of Neville, Tonks, Bellatrix and the Terroranti Vines.

            “So, you are telling me that Longbottom and Tonks were the ones responsible for the death of Bellatrix Lestrange,” Severus said flatly in disbelief.

            Harry nodded. “Actually, her husband and his brother nearly killed me a little while after that. Until they were eaten by Fluffy.”

            “Fluffy?”

            “Remember? Hagrid’s dog. The one he had set to guard the Philosopher’s Stone?”

            Severus blinked. “And the mutt _ate_ the Lestrange brothers?”

            “As well as a few others. Oh, and you’ll _never_ guess who killed Greyback. Or how he died.” Harry snickered.

            “I would have thought Lupin would have wanted the honor.”

            “Well, he did sort of help…”

            “Oh? Let’s see…” Severus guessed the names of several Order members before becoming impatient. “Very well. Who was it then?”

            Harry laughed. “Luna.”

            Severus frowned. “Luna Lovegood?”

            Harry nodded, grinning. “She summoned a swarm of Wrackspurts and while they affected Greyback she returned Lupin’s wand to him (he had dropped it when Greyback attached him). Lupin used a spell to push the werewolf over the cliff-”

            “Cliff? What cliff?”

            Harry shrugged. “The one in the Forbidden Forest. Anyway, guess what I saw when Greyback was dead!”

            Severus sighed. “What did you see?”

            Harry grinned again. “Luna…and Remy…”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “What about them?”

            “They were kissing. Looked like Luna had been after him for a while. I got the feeling they were finally working out the details of getting together.” Harry snickered again. “Luna was being pretty persuasive from what I could tell.”

            Severus rolled his eyes. “Anything else _important_ you would like to tell me? Perhaps you can tell me how you defeated the Dark Lord.”

            Harry blushed and groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Noooo. Please don’t ask Severus.”

            Severus frowned. “Harry?”

            Harry sighed and lifted his head. “Fine, I’ll tell you. But if you laugh like Draco and Blaise, I can and will hex you.”

            Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

            Harry sighed again. He then proceeded to tell his lover about his fight with Voldemort. Afterwards, Severus looked at Harry blankly for several long minutes before shaking his head slowly.

            “Only you, Harry.” Severus frowned. “And what of after the battle? Why did you think I was dead? And what did you find so amusing about the fact that I had been lost?”

            Harry told him of the meeting with Cho and the Headmaster’s confirmation that Severus was dead. “And then,” Harry said angrily, “he told me that he knew you and I had grown close, though he only thought we had become friends. The second prophecy he told us about said so. And right after that he tries to invoke Grant’s Law!” Harry huffed in remembered anger and disbelief. “Well, I was able to convince him I should at least have the summer before he invoked the law. After that I was just trying to deal with being without you,” Harry finished quietly.

            Severus reached over and stroked down Harry’s arm. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist and pressed his face to the older man’s chest again. Severus slowly rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s back while he thought. _So, whatever choice Harry had made…the law has not **officially** been invoked…that means Harry is not bound to whatever he had said…_ Severus mind quickly reconsidered the situation in light of these new facts.

            Severus leaned back, pulling Harry away so that he could look into the younger man’s face. After a few moments, Severus turned and picked up the two empty vials sitting on the bedside table. “Harry…” Severus paused a moment and looked down at the vials. “Harry, do you know what these are?” Severus held out the vials so Harry could have a better look.

            Harry frowned and picked one up. He looked at it closely and stroked it with his fingers. “It looks like the vial you used for the Viper’s Revenge potion.”

            Severus nodded. “It is Mercurial glass. The name comes from the metallic sheen and the properties of the glass that resemble metal. It is incredibly durable. It is meant to hold the most dangerous of potions, the strongest of potions. It is somewhat rare, being very difficult to work with.

            “I rather thought,” Severus said, stroking the vial still in Harry’s hand, “that it was a good representation of our relationship.”

            Harry’s breath caught and his eyes opened wide. _Surely Severus didn’t mean…no, he couldn’t mean…_

            Severus frowned, looking deep into Harry’s eyes at this reaction. He took a deep breath and reached over and picked up his wand. Waving his wand over the vial and transfiguring it, Severus asked, “Harry, will you marry me?”

            Harry gasped and stared down in shock at the ring in his hand. It was a beautiful ring. It looked to be made out of the metallic glass, clear with a strong and lovely silver color. The stopper, with its wire holding it into place, transformed into an intricate design all the way around the ring. Blinking back tears, Harry looked up at Severus.

            “Harry?” Severus asked sharply, looking at Harry intently. “I know perhaps this is not as…romantic as-”

            Harry stopped his words with his enthusiastic kiss. When he pulled back he said, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Absolutely, yes!” Harry kissed him again. Then he began to place kisses all over Severus’ face.

            Severus buried his hand into Harry’s hair and kissed him possessively. When the kiss ended, Severus pulled back and placed Harry’s ring on his hand. Once the ring was in place, he transfigured the other vial into an identical ring. Before he could put it on his own finger, Harry took it from him and put it on for him. Harry gave Severus a fierce look of satisfaction as the ring slid into place.


	54. Plans

            Severus kissed Harry and pushed him down onto his back. Severus lay half on top of Harry and let his hands drift over the younger man’s body.

            Harry could _feel_ something different in Severus’ kiss and in his touch. Both were much more possessive and Harry absolutely loved it. He stroked and caressed every inch of Severus he could reach.

            Things quickly became heated. Harry was looking forward to more of what he had experience just a few hours ago, but suddenly Severus stopped and pulled back. He grabbed Harry’s hands in his own and held them between them.

            “Severus?”

            “Much more, Harry, and I would have you again.”

            Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus. The Slytherin expressions were coming much more often and far too naturally. “Good. That’s rather what I was hoping for.” Harry freed his hands and went back to touching Severus.

            Severus groaned when Harry began teasing his nipple. “Don’t want to hurt you. If you are not-”

            Blushing, Harry put a finger on Severus’ lips to stop his words. “I assure you, I’m fine. The, uh, potion you gave me worked quite, uh, quite well.”

            Severus nipped the finger at his lips and began running his hands over Harry again. It was too hot to draw out. Soon Harry was begging, writhing under Severus. Severus couldn’t resist any longer.

            No matter how hot it was or how ready they both were, Severus prepared Harry slowly and thoroughly. Harry was begging constantly and near sobbing in his need by the time Severus replaced his fingers with his cock. Harry quickly wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist and both groaned as Severus pushed into Harry.

            Harry was ready to start cursing the older man when Severus paused, once he was as deep as he could go, to savor the feeling and to let Harry adjust. “Move, Severus! Now!” Harry moaned. “Oh, please, Severus, please…I need you to move!”

            Finally Severus began to move. He used slow thrusts at first, but soon he was thrusting fast and hard. Both were panting, racing for completion. Severus reached between them and began pumping Harry’s cock. It only took moments before Harry was screaming Severus’ name and coming, shooting pulse after pulse of his release over Severus’ hand and both their chests and stomachs.

            The feeling of Harry’s tight body pulsing around his hard cock pushed Severus over the edge as well. Pushing as deep as he could go, Severus threw back his head and groaned Harry’s name as he emptied himself into Harry’s body. Afterwards he lay on top of Harry as both struggled to regain their breath.

            Harry lay there under Severus, panting. He reached up and smoothed his hands up and down his lover’s back. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry placed a kiss to Severus’ shoulder and said, “I love you, Severus.” When Severus’ stiffened above him, Harry swallowed, afraid of the reaction he would receive.

            Severus held himself tense, but finally realized Lucius would loved to make things clear for him, so Severus may as well tell Harry himself, now. It went against his Slytherin nature to speak the words so plainly, but, he reminded himself, he was marrying a Gryffindor.  They tended to need things spelled out to be satisfied. And it’s not like anyone else has to see that side of him. Finally, Severus said, softly, “I love you, too, Harry.”

            Harry jerked his head back and stared at Severus in shock. Severus glared at him and then leaned down to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ shoulders and kissed back with everything he had. Harry never thought Severus would say the words back to him, especially like that.

            Soon, Severus eased back and moved to Harry’s side. He picked up his wand and performed the cleaning spells before lying down and letting Harry cuddle close. Both fell asleep almost immediately. Severus had one last thought before he drifted off… _And when did Harry talk to Lucius?_

***********************************

            They ended up spending a week together, though with the use of the time-turner Harry was only gone for the weekend. They celebrated their engagement with not only a great deal of passion, but a fair share of contentment as well.

            While they had a lot of sex, (very, very good sex they both agreed) there were many times when they simply enjoyed being in each other’s presence. They would sit in bed cuddled up together (well, okay, Harry did the cuddling, but Severus thoroughly enjoyed it!) and read. They would cook together, Severus always keeping a fully stocked kitchen in his quarters for those times he didn’t feel like dealing with his colleagues at meals. They talked a great deal, though they avoided certain topics. They were determined that they would just enjoy their time together and not let anything spoil it.

            At the end of the week, however, some decisions had to be made. Lying in bed a few hours before Harry had to leave, they held each other close. Harry rested his head on Severus’ chest and Severus slowly ran one hand up and down Harry’s back. Unknown to the other, both were thinking of how to handle the situation in which they found themselves.

            The silence was broken when Severus sighed. “I suppose you will want a big wedding with all of your friends. Albus will probably want to officiate.” Severus winced thinking of it.

            Harry stayed silent for a moment. “Actually, can you imagine we will be allowed to have an easy time of it? I mean, just think about it. As soon as we tell people we want to get married, there will be a _long_ line of people trying to prevent it and offer ‘advice’ on the situation.”

            “Well, yes.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I had just assumed we were talking about after we had dealt with that mess.”

            Harry wrinkled his nose. “That could take quite a while. Not to mention there’s the chance Dumbledore could do his ‘for-the-greater-good’ thing and invoke Grant’s Law and try to marry me off to someone he felt was more ‘appropriate.’ What if we didn’t have to deal with that…at least not until it was too late to stop us?” Harry finished slowly.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what are you thinking?” Severus was certainly all for any plan that made it impossible for anyone to interfere and try to keep them from marrying.

            Harry grinned. “I say we take a page out of Draco and Blaise’s book. Of course, it was my idea, so they can hardly get upset.”

            Severus’ other eyebrow rose. “Draco and Blaise? Is there something you wish to tell me, Harry?”

            Harry thought for a minute. “Well, that depends. How much of what I tell you are you going to feel obliged to tell Lucius?”

            “What does this have to do with Lucius? And when did you speak to Lucius, anyway?”

            “Well, I ran into him during the battle. We talked about you and then we had to go our separate ways. Well, I had to go kill Voldemort. I’m not entirely sure what he was doing.”

            Severus shook his head. As much as he wanted to continue that discussion, he was not about to be distracted from getting the answer to the question that had been bothering him for nearly a year. “You were telling me about ‘Draco and Blaise’ I believe.”

            “No, I was waiting for you to answer my question: how much of what I tell you are you going to feel obliged to tell Lucius?”

            “Why do I have the feeling that unless my answer is ‘nothing’ I will not get an answer to what is going on,” Severus said. Harry just looked at him and said nothing. Severus sighed. “Very well. I will tell Lucius nothing of what you tell me. Not that I am all that inclined to share what is said between us while we are in bed together.” Severus smirked at Harry.

            Harry said, quite seriously, “Are you certain, Severus? Because he may not be too happy to find out you didn’t tell him…beforehand at least. Afterwards, it won’t really matter.”

            Severus ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “I am quite certain. Besides, Lucius himself once told me that sometimes a man’s friends must simply accept that they are second in importance to a man’s spouse.” Severus smirked. “And I quite look forward to being the one to tell Lucius…whatever it is.”

            Harry smiled. “Well, you see…I suppose I should sort of begin at the beginning. About a month or so into the school year, I…called a truce between Draco and myself. Eventually, we became friends and began telling each other things we wouldn’t tell others. I mean, can you imagine me telling Ron or Hermione about my interest in you and it staying a secret? Hermione would have run to Dumbledore and Ron would have told everyone in hearing when he blew up at me and yelled at me for it.”

            “Are you telling me that Draco knows of your interest in me?” Severus frowned.

            “Well…”

            “Harry!”

            “Well, I needed _someone_ to talk to! And with the arranged marriage to Parkinson and what he told me about Blaise, well I figured I could tell him about us.”

            Severus sighed and closed his eyes. “So Draco knows everything.”

            Harry cleared his throat. “And, uh, Blaise.”

            Severus opened his eyes and looked at Harry in resignation. “And Blaise?”

            “Yeah. You see, Draco and I started studying together and Blaise sort of got the wrong idea and I’m sure you remember when I was getting hexed several times a day for a few days.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying that Draco and Blaise are..?”

            “A couple.” Harry nodded. “Which is really a good thing. That I told Blaise as well as Draco I mean. Otherwise the incident with the closet might have been mush more embarrassing…”

            “What incident?”

            “Oh, yeah…I, uh, didn’t tell you about that, did I?”

            “Perhaps you should tell me now.”

            “Do you remember when you shook Neville’s hand? And then I, um, dragged you into that closet?”

            Severus sighed. “Blaise saw you coming out?”

            “Uh, noooo….”

            “Harry! Just tell me!”

            Harry blushed and pressed his face against Severus’ chest. “Well, he was sort of…in the closet with us.”

            “What?!”

            “Well, he and Draco had had the same idea. Draco left first, no problem, but Blaise kept having to duck back into the closet. And then we came in…”

            Severus covered his eyes with the hand not resting on Harry’s back.

            “Uh, I should probably also mention that we came out together and-”

            “Don’t tell me. Someone saw you.”

            “Yes, but it was only Ginny. I had already told her I had a Slytherin boyfriend, so I knew she wouldn’t tell anyone, but she sort of came to the conclusion-”

            “That you were seeing Blaise.” Severus sighed. There was a moment of silence, then Severus asked, “As enlightening as this conversation has been, you have yet to tell me what you meant by not having to deal with other’s interference until it was too late or what you meant by ‘taking a page out of Draco and Blaise’s book.’”

            “Oh, well, Draco and Blaise are going to sort of elope and get married in secret before graduation so Lucius can’t force Draco to marry Parkinson.”

            Severus uncovered his eyes and looked at Harry. “What?!”

            Harry frowned at him. “You can’t tell Lucius, remember!”

            “Lucius is going to kill someone! Probably you if he finds out it was your idea.” Severus frowned at Harry. “Lucius loves his son a great deal, but the Malfoy name is very important to him. Harry-”

            Harry shook his head. “Already taken care of. Well, at least, the plan is in place. Lucius doesn’t have anything to worry about. Draco and Blaise will both be able to give their families heirs.”

            “And how are they going to do that?” Severus asked skeptically.

            Harry thought for a minute and then shook his head. “I’ll tell you after they get married.” He frowned. “After we are married too, I think.” Harry was not about to let a little panic over the thought of kids get in the way of his marriage to Severus.

            “Harry…”

            “Not telling. So, what do you think? Would it bother you if we sort of had a secret marriage? We could…” Harry broke off thinking. Suddenly he sat up and bounced excitedly on the bed. “Oh! It’s perfect! It’s absolutely perfect! I mean, I will have to talk to Blaise and Draco first, if you agree, and if they like the idea we will probably have to bring Lucius in on it, but…”

            Severus groaned. “Harry, what are you planning now?”

            Harry grinned down at him. “Well, think about it Severus. If you and I get married secretly just like Draco and Blaise then no one can stop us. But then we will still have to deal with a lot of people who will be upset, only they will also hold it against us that we got married without the people important to us there. So, I had a thought. What if, after our secret weddings, we had a big public double ceremony? If we do it right, we can make it a surprise. You know, have people thinking they are invited to a victory celebration or something. That way it will also help the Malfoy’s get accepted back into society.” Harry fell silent as he thought over his plan.

            Severus lay there shocked. It would probably work too, and without him and Lucius having to spend years in France. Severus suddenly smirked. “I get to tell Lucius.”

            Harry smiled down at him. “I don’t think Draco will mind,” Harry said ruefully.

            They lay in bed, planning, for the next few hours.

**********************************

            Harry stood in Severus’ living room, fully dressed. They knew they couldn’t risk any more time or someone would probably come looking for Harry and if it got back to Dumbledore that Harry had been missing they would likely find themselves out of time to set up their plans.

            They had agreed that Severus would not let anyone know he was still alive until after he and Harry were married. Hopefully that would be soon. While Harry went back and spent time with his friends, Severus would try to make the arrangements for the wedding. He also agreed, at Harry’s urging, to set something up for Blaise and Draco as well, just in case they hadn’t been able to do so for themselves.

            Harry sighed. Severus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger man and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. Harry leaned back against him and placed his hands over the other man’s hands.

            “I will be as quick as I can,” Severus said, kissing the side of Harry’s neck.

            Harry tilted his head to give his lover better access when his eyes fell on the letter from Lucius to Severus. He frowned. “Severus. If the two of you are just friends, why did that letter sound like one between lovers?”

            Severus frowned down at Harry before looking over at the letter. “Yes, if you don’t know him well enough to recognize the sarcasm I can see how you could think that.” Severus smirked. “I believe I shall quite enjoy pointing that out to him.” Then Severus grimaced. “It is actually meant to be sarcastic for the most part. And the last few lines refer to the fact that we now can be open about the fact that we are close friends…and, I suspect, it also refers to the fact that he and Narcissa no longer have to circulate false rumors about their various infidelities.”

            Harry’s brows rose in surprise. “Oh. Draco got his possessive streak from Lucius, I take it.”

            Severus nodded.

            Little more was said, though there was a great deal of touching, as they readied themselves for another separation. Finally, Harry stood at the door to the corridor and gave Severus one last kiss and then he left.


	55. The Ring

            Harry practically ran to the Slytherin dorms. Since he had started staying in the Slytherin dorms he had been kept informed of the password so he let himself in. He frowned when he entered the common room and found it empty. Shrugging he ran up to the seventh year boys’ dorm room. When he reached the door he flung the door open and walked in wearing a big smile.

            He stopped short when he found three wands pointed at him, though he didn’t stop smiling. “Well, if I’m no longer welcome you only had to say so; you don’t need to use your wands to make the point clear.”

            The three Slytherins lowered their wands, Theo sheepishly and Draco and Blaise in confusion. “Harry?” Draco said, sounding concerned. “Are you okay?”

            Harry grinned wider. “I’m better than okay. So-”

            “Harry? You know, ah, recreational potion use is not the answer,” Blaise said carefully.

            Harry blinked at him a moment and then laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m not abusing potions.” Harry snickered. _Doing all kinds of naughty things with a Potions Master, but no, not abusing potions._

            “Harry…I know things have been very difficult for you lately, but I really think that whatever it is you are doing is not going to do you much good in the long run,” Draco said quietly.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “You are worrying for nothing, Draco.” Harry started to tell them about Severus when he remembered Theo was in the room. He knew the other two trusted him, but Harry wasn’t sure how Theo felt about him.

            Blaise notice Harry giving Theo a look and shook his head. “You can trust Theo. He’s not going to tell anyone anything. Um, I know he already knows about…uh, well who you are-were interested in.”

            Theo rose from his bed. “I can leave if you-”

            Harry shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” Harry grinned again and waved Theo over. “Come here. I want to show you guys something.” Harry’s grin turned into a smirk. “Proof I’m not using potions ‘recreationally.’” Harry snickered again.

            The three Slytherins sat on Blaise’s bed and looked at Harry curiously. Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. He waved it over his hand, removing the charm hiding his engagement ring. He then held out his hand to the three Slytherins.

            The three young men leaned forward to see better. Harry grinned at the look of shock that came to the face of all three.

            “Harry, when did you get that?” Blaise asked.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Where did you think I was this weekend, Blaise?”

            “You were…but I thought you had returned to Gryffindor Tower,” Draco said.

            Theo shook his head and got straight to the point. “You mean he isn’t dead, then?”

            Harry shook his head, grinning widely. “Nope. He was injured and was away recovering. He didn’t even know everyone thought he was dead.” Harry stopped and glared at Draco. “And your father is extremely lucky I didn’t track him down and _crucio_ him! If you see him before I do, be sure to tell him I said so.”

            Draco looked at Harry like he was insane. “Right. I’ll be sure to do that.”

            Harry smiled and shook his head. “Like you wouldn’t do the same thing to Theo if he tried to convince Blaise to leave you here and run off to France with him.”

            “Harry, has this past week finally caused you to completely lose your mind?” Draco asked.

            Harry just rolled his eyes. “But isn’t the ring amazing?!”

            Theo leaned forward. “Is that-? Did he use-?”

            “Potion vials made out of Mercurial glass,” Harry said.

            The other three looked impressed. They each took turns pulling Harry’s hand closer to get a better look. “So, when are you announcing the engagement?” Theo asked.

            Harry shook his head. “We’re not. We are going to do the same thing as Draco and Blaise. In fact, I wasn’t sure if you two would be able to make any plans while you are still at Hogwarts so I asked Severus to see if he couldn’t set something up for you as well just in case.” The other three looked at Harry in amazement. Harry looked at them in confusion. “What?”

            They shook their heads and no one answered his question.

            “Oh, well, actually I was able to set something up. I was getting a bit worried actually since we need to go soon and, well…it seemed cruel to ask you to be a witness when…” Blaise trailed off.

            Harry nodded. “I’d love to be one of your witnesses. Whenever you want to go is fine with me.”

            “How about tomorrow? We can leave after lunch so that we have time to change and get ready. Then we can be married by tomorrow night!” Draco was…well, Harry decided to consider it the Slytherin version of bouncing in excitement…it was actually rather elegant.

            Harry smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm. “No problem.” Harry sighed. “Actually, I’m trying to decide if I should tell my Gryffindor friends I’m gay. That way it’s a little bit less of a shock…oh! Hey, Draco, Blaise. I wanted to ask you something.”

            Both men looked at him curiously. “Well, Draco, you remember the original…reason for reaching our truce?” Harry asked.

            Draco lifted an eyebrow. “I do.”

            Harry nodded. “Well, I had an idea for how we could manage a few of the things we had agreed on. How would the two of you feel about a big public double ceremony?”

            Draco frowned. “That would never work, Harry. If my father found out-”

            Harry shook his head. “That’s not exactly what I meant. I mean, what if we each have our secret weddings…and never tell anyone but those present. Well, and your father, of course, Draco. I think he would be a huge help. But you can just leave him to Severus and me.”

            Draco shot to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry. “You told Professor Snape about Blaise and me?! He’s going to go straight to my father!”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course he isn’t! Though he did want to be the one to tell your father after the two of you are married. I didn’t think you would mind.” Harry shrugged.

            Draco looked shocked. “You mean, not only is he willing to wait until after we are married, but he’s going to tell my father for me?!”

            “Yes. Now, back to my idea? Right, so no one but those present and Draco’s father will ever know about the secret weddings…and we plan a big _surprise_ double ceremony. I was thinking, with your father’s help, we could arrange for everyone to show up thinking they are attending a victory celebration. Then once they arrive, we surprise them with the double ceremony. Of course, by then nothing anyone does can stop us as we will already be married, but no one will know that. As far as anyone attending will know, it is really when both you and Blaise and Severus and me get married. That way, none of my friends will be hurt by the fact that they weren’t at my wedding, but at the same time I don’t have to worry about them trying to stop me and make me marry someone else. So, what do you think?”

            Draco and Blaise appeared to think it over. Blaise shrugged. “Well, I certainly don’t mind. Draco?”

            Draco nodded. “It really will cover most of what you promised, Harry,” Draco said quietly.

            Harry shrugged. “Well, I have to admit, I want special front row seats for the Order members, especially Dumbledore. Let’s see how Mr. All-Seeing likes being surprised,” Harry said smugly.

            Draco looked at Harry curiously. “Harry, what was your original plan?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Well, this is obviously a new plan. What was the plan that led to our truce?”

            “Oh, well…” Harry shrugged. “I was going to get a Slytherin, which turned out to be you, and get them to teach me to think like a Slytherin and then try to come up with a Slytherin like plan. None of my straight-forward Gryffindor efforts worked so I thought something more subtle might be called for. But as I wasn’t very good at subtle, I needed help…thus, our truce.”

            “That’s it?! That was your whole plan?!” Draco looked at Harry in disbelief.

            Harry grinned and shrugged. “Well, it worked didn’t it?” The Slytherins just stared at him in disbelief. “Well, try to remember: this plan was conceived by a person with a severely malnourished Slytherin side.”

            Blaise snorted. “Right, well. I had better go make sure everything’s in place for tomorrow. Harry…” Blaise sighed. “Unfortunately, unless we want to be invaded by Gryffindors you should probably spend the time between now and when we leave tomorrow with your Gryffindors.”

            Harry nodded. “Yeah, Ginny has probably run out of ideas for keeping them away by now. I just have to decide if I want to tell them now about me being gay. My first inclination is to wait until Severus and I are married so they don’t start trying to figure out who I’m interested in.”

            Theo asked, “What makes you think they will know you are interested in anyone? I mean other than the female Weasley? Blaise told me she thinks you are dating him.”

            Harry frowned and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. “You’re right. Other than Ginny, and Ron, but when he realized I was gay we just sort of agreed to not discuss it…so, other than those two no one knows I’m gay. But I think Ginny is the only one to know I am actually seeing anyone…” Harry thought for a few more minutes and then he nodded. “You’re right. No one should be able to tell.”

            Blaise shrugged. “Well, if you want to let others think you and I are dating I don’t mind. At least that way no one will suspect who we both are truly seeing.”

            Harry looked at Draco at this. He didn’t look to happy to hear that. “I don’t like it, but I can see the benefit of having others think the two of you are dating. And it’s only until the public ceremony, right?”

            Harry nodded. “I was thinking it should be after we graduate, but not too much afterwards. That should give your parents plenty of time to set things up.”

            Draco looked at Harry in surprise. “My parents?”

            Harry nodded. “Can you think of anyone better to plan a huge event like that? Because I want reporters and as many so-called important people as possible.” Harry grinned, but it was a rather wicked grin. “We can make sure to get plenty of pictures of them at the wedding…supporting the two couples getting married.”

            Theo looked awed. “And no one in any position of power is about to say they were tricked, so they will go along with supporting you. Not to mention you are the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’ and everyone is going to want to connect their name with yours.”

            “Exactly,” Harry said.

            Draco shifted uncomfortable. “Harry, I don’t know if my parents-”

            Harry shook his head. “I told you not to worry about your father. Severus will tell him about your newly married state…and probably mention it was my idea. I suspect I will easily get a chance to speak privately with him. And when I do, I will make sure he sees the benefit of going along with our plans.”

            The discussion was interrupted when Theo’s stomach growled. He gave them a haughty look, showing why he was in Slytherin. “What? I missed breakfast.”

            Harry checked the time and frowned. “And now it’s time for lunch.” He sighed. “I can go sit with my Gryffindor friends and try to get them alone afterwards to talk.”

            With that, the four young men left the Slytherin dorms and headed to lunch.

*********************************

            Harry walked into the Great Hall with his smile carefully toned down. He didn’t need Dumbledore to come to the same conclusion Draco and Blaise had at first. If he did he would _definitely_ invoke Grant’s Law immediately.

            Harry sat down between Hermione and Ginny. There was a lot of good natured teasing as well as some glares from Ginny over his long absence. As soon as most people returned to the conversations they had been having when Harry had arrived, Harry leaned close and whispered into Ginny’s ear, “Thanks for keeping them distracted. I really appreciate it.”

            She glared and whispered back, “Well, you could have at least come back occasionally. Ron especially has been hard to distract.”

            Harry grimaced. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, but it was really important. I was actually thinking of talking to Ron and Hermione privately. You know, clear up a few things. Any chance you could join us and help me out with them?”

            Ginny looked uncertain. “I don’t know, Harry.”

            Harry winced. “Come on, Gin. I know I left you to deal with them and I should have-”

            Ginny shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to tell those two any thing. You know how they are.”

            Harry thought about it and then he nodded. ‘Yeah, maybe I should wait just a little bit longer.” Harry looked around. He and Ginny were done eating, but nearly everyone else was still eating. “Hey, come with me? I want to show you something.”

            Ginny looked at Harry curiously, but followed him from the Great Hall. Once they reached the empty Gryffindor common room, Harry double checked to make sure they were alone and then showed Ginny his ring.

            She gasped. “Oh, my god, Harry!” She then squealed and threw her arms around Harry’s neck. “Oh, no wonder you were gone so long!” She pulled back and grinned at him. “You were ‘celebrating.’” She laughed.

            After several minutes of letting Ginny admire the ring, Harry put the charm back in place. Ginny bounced up and down again and squealed again. She was so loud neither noticed that the other Gryffindors had started returning to the Tower. She hugged Harry again and kissed his cheek. “Oh, god, Harry! This is-this is-” she stopped and squealed again.

            “What’s going on?” Ron asked loudly.

            Both Harry, who had his arms around Ginny’s waist at this point, and Ginny, who still had her arms around Harry’s neck, turned to look at him. They shared a look and said together, “Nothing.”


	56. Zabini-Malfoys and Ginny's Plan

            Harry spent the rest of the day with his Gryffindor friends. He played Exploding Snap with not just Ron, but also Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny. He talked quite a bit with Hermione. That night, Harry and the other seventh year Gryffindor boys stayed up late just talking and joking around.

            The next morning Harry got up and went to breakfast with Hermione and Ron as he had so many times over the years. It really made Harry remember why he was so close to these two in the past. By the time lunch had come around, Harry’s friends had forgiven him his long absence and he was able to leave the Gryffindor common room without being questioned.

            He went to the empty classroom on the third floor where he had arranged to meet his Slytherin friends. He was the last to arrive. Once he was inside the classroom, he used the strongest locking and silencing charms he knew on the door.

            “Okay. Is everyone ready?” Blaise asked. Harry couldn’t help noticing he looked a little nervous. “Good. I was able to arrange for a portkey, so you need to move closer. When we arrive, Theo, you and I get the room on the left for me to get ready. Harry, you go with Draco to the room on the right. We will take an hour to get ready and then meet up again. Got it?”

            Harry and Theo nodded and then all four reached out to touch the tattered scarf Blaise held out. Soon the four were standing in what appeared to be an entrance hall. They separated and went in the directions Blaise had indicated.

            Once alone with Draco, Harry’s patience was severely tested. Draco insisted that everything be perfect. Harry, in a desperate attempt to distract Draco, asked, “So, how do you think we should do our anniversaries?”

            Draco stopped complaining and frowned at Harry. “What?”

            “Well, no one but us and our witnesses will ever know about any wedding but the public one. So as far as everyone else knows, what ever day we have the public ceremony will be our anniversary. So do we celebrate on that day or on the day we actually get married?”

            Draco thought for a moment. “Why not both? I mean, on our individual wedding anniversaries we can celebrate privately and then on the anniversary of the public double ceremony we can have a big public celebration.”

            Harry nodded and grinned. “And since our private celebrations will be on different days, we can be sure there will be someone willing to watch the kids for us.”

            Draco’s usually pale face became even paler. As Harry watched, the Slytherin swayed a bit on his feet. Harry’s eyes got wide and he reached out and grabbed Draco’s elbow. “Calm down, Draco. You don’t have to have kids right away and you always knew you would have to have a Malfoy heir, so it’s not like you are shocked by the fact you will someday have children.”

            Draco glared. “Shut up, Harry.” Draco took a moment to calm himself and then he blinked at Harry in surprise. “Wait. You are planning to have kids too?”

            “Well, of course! I’ve always wanted a family of my own.”

            Draco shook his head. “I just can’t imagine Professor Snape as a father.”

            “Well, we haven’t exactly talked about having kids, except for one conversation. I haven’t really told him about wizards being able to have kids together.”

            “Why not?”

            “Well, I sort of want to wait until after we get married to start talking about actually having kids. I really don’t want to push my luck by asking for too much at once.”

            Draco nodded. “You mean, you want to make sure he can’t change his mind about getting married because you want kids. Very Slytherin, Harry.”

            Harry just grinned and shrugged. He checked the time. “Right, well, let’s go get you married.”

            Draco paled a bit and swallowed audibly. Then he glared at Harry and put a haughty look on his face and they left the room together.

************************************

            Harry and Theo stood next to each other in the back of the room as Blaise and Draco were married. It was a beautiful ceremony, made more so by the intimate feel of the small ceremony. As Blaise and Draco shared a passionate kiss to seal their marriage, Theo leaned over and whispered to Harry.

            “So, beautiful.” He sighed. “Everyone seems to be in a serious relationship. They aren’t just dating someone, you are all getting married. Makes me wish I had a boyfriend of my own.”

            Harry, who had definitely noticed Theo’s change from ‘they’ to ‘you’ said, “Shirts.”

            Theo blinked at him. “Shirts?”

            Harry nodded. “I’m telling you, if you want a boyfriend, just find a clothing store that caters to the type of man that you want. Then go and look at shirts. Alone. Very important to do it alone.”

            Theo looked at Harry like he was insane. “Shirts.”

            Harry nodded again. “Trust me. Try it and see if you don’t get any attention.”

            Theo just gave Harry another of those looks and they both turned back to the kissing couple. Harry laughed when the officiator cleared his throat as hands started to roam. Both Blaise and Draco blushed a bit, but they also grinned widely.

            Harry and Theo approached the desk where the officiator had laid out all of the necessary paperwork to be signed. Blaise had told Harry that this officiator specialized in secret weddings and all of the paperwork had special charms that made it impossible for anyone that wasn’t told of the wedding by one of the people present at the wedding to find or read the documents. However, the wedding was still legal, and legally binding.

            After everything was signed, the four young men watched as the officiator performed the necessary spells and the paperwork disappeared, off to be filed at the Ministry. Harry turned to Blaise and Draco and grinned. “So, how does it feel to be married?”

            Both newly married Slytherins looked at Harry very seriously and then they quickly took turns giving Harry a brief hug. Harry was too stunned to do more than stand there. After, he looked over and saw Theo with a small smile on his face. Blaise and Draco simply acted as if nothing had happened.

            Harry shook his head. “Right, well. Have the two of you made plans for in case the Room of Requirement is being used? Should Theo plan to join me in Gryffindor Tower?”

            Theo looked horrified and quickly shook his head. “That’s okay. I can sleep in the Slytherin common room or in one of the other year’s dorm rooms. There are plenty of empty beds available.”

            Harry just laughed. Then he and Theo moved close to look at the Zabini-Malfoy wedding bands. They were lovely. They were gold with an extremely elegant design etched into them. Harry had to admit, the rings managed to suit both Slytherins.

************************************

            Harry and the others managed to make it back in time for dinner. As it was clear Blaise and Draco intended to use the Slytherin seventh year boy’s dorm room for their honeymoon, Harry arranged for them to eat dinner that night as well as all three meals the next day in the dorm room. Dobby was happy to help and he promised to keep it a secret.

            Harry joined his Gryffindor friends for dinner wearing a little smile. His friends all noticed but no one commented on it. After dinner, Harry somehow managed to find himself alone in the Gryffindor common room alone with Ron and Hermione. Harry began to feel distinctly uneasy as Ron and Hermione sat side by side facing him.

            “Harry, is there something you want to tell us?” Ron asked quietly, which only worried Harry more.

            Harry shifted nervously. “What-what do you mean?”

            Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat. “Oh, come on, Harry you can tell us!”

            “Uh, tell you what, Hermione?”

            There was a long moment of silence as Harry’s two friends just looked at him. Finally, Hermione bursts out, “Well? Are you ever going to tell us about your engagement?!”

            “What?!” Harry was shocked. “How did you-? Ginny! Did Ginny tell you?!”

            Hermione shook her head. “No, I figured it out!”

            Now Harry was very confused. He knew he had probably not been as careful as he should have (at least when it came to hiding his love bites), but he didn’t think he had done anything in the past two days to give away his engagement.

            Hermione just continued, ignoring Harry’s stunned look. “Well, I mean, everyone knew you and Ginny were seeing each other, but even I hadn’t realized you two were so serious!”

            Harry blinked. “Wait, what? Who said anything about marrying Ginny?” Harry was too surprised, and still stunned by the fact that Hermione knew of his engagement, to think before he said anything.

            Both Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock. “You mean you are engaged…but not to Ginny?” Hermione asked. Harry swore silently at his friend’s intelligence.

            Ron looked furious. “Harry, how could you do that to her?”

            Harry stared at Ron. “What are you talking about, Ron? You knew I was gay!”

            “You’re gay?!” Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

            “Yes. And why are you acting so surprised, Ron? I told you months ago!”  
            “What?! When?!” Ron asked.

            Harry blushed. “Don’t you remember? That, uh, conversation that never happened?”

            Ron’s eyes got really wide. “Wait! I thought you were talking about Ginny!”

            “What?! Why would I-” Harry broke off and blushed a deeper shade of red as he sneaked a peek a Hermione. “Ron, Ginny’s like a sister to me! Why would you think…I was, um, talking about her?”

            Ron blushed and also peeked at Hermione. She was looking very curious. “Uh, well, that, uh, morning…” He cleared his throat and finished speaking, being very careful not to look at Hermione. “That morning, the other guys and I were talking about…uh, you. When it was just me and Neville he, uh, mentioned hearing you say a name, but he refused to tell me which name. And then when you were acting all strange, I just assumed you were trying to tell me you were interested in Ginny.”

            Harry was stunned. _Neville knew all along?! Well, that does explain his sudden about face when it comes to Severus._ Harry was very happy that Neville cared enough about their friendship to try to make peace with Severus for Harry’s sake.

            Hermione joined in. “So that’s why you told Dean that?”

            Harry looked at Ron. “What did you tell Dean?”

            “Well, you and Ginny spent Valentine’s Day together! I just sort of thought you two were interested in each other! So when Dean asked if I would mind if he dated Ginny, I told him I thought you two were together.”

            _Which completely explains everyone’s reactions to seeing my love bites that morning I got back from my trip with Severus._ Harry shook his head at all of the misunderstandings.

            Hermione suddenly gasped. “Oh my god! Poor Ginny!”

            “What about me?” The three had been so focused on their conversation they hadn’t heard Ginny come into the common room.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Ron and Hermione thought we were engaged. I had just told them I was gay. Now, Hermione seems to think you are going to be heartbroken about it.”

            Hermione glared at Harry. “Harry, you shouldn’t be so callous!” She turned to Ginny, radiating sympathy. “Ginny-”

            Ginny laughed. “Relax, Hermione. Harry and I feel the same about each other. We think of each other like siblings. I knew all about Harry’s preferences. In fact, I even knew about his boyfriend! I bet you were shocked when you found out he’s dating-”

            “Uh, Ginny, I hadn’t quite gotten that far yet!” Harry quickly interrupted.

            “Oh,” Ginny said.

            “But, Ginny, if you weren’t interested in marrying Harry, why did you ask me to do all of that research for you?” Hermione asked.  
            “What research?” The boys asked together.

            Ginny grimaced. “It should be Harry’s choice if and when he gets married. The Order has no right to try to force something like this on him just because Dumbledore thinks it’s a good idea. The man isn’t omniscient, Hermione. He’s not infallible and this time he was _wrong_. I was doing the only thing I could think of.”

            “But if you didn’t want to marry him, why were you so interested in how the candidates are chosen and the requirements for each to be approved? And why did you go to so much trouble to make it look like you and Harry were a couple?” Hermione asked in confusion.

            “I heard some girls talking, Hermione. They didn’t even know about the Grant’s Law thing. They just wanted to be Mrs. ‘Savior of the Wizarding World.’ I figured if I could make it seem like we were a couple then they wouldn’t be able to get close to Harry. I asked about the requirements because you said that without at least five candidates the law couldn’t be invoked. I have come up with several plans to make sure no one can be approved and become a candidate. That way, Harry can marry if and when he chooses.” Ginny shrugged.

            Harry stared at her in awe. “Gin, I absolutely love you!”

            She grinned at him. “I know, Harry!”

            At this point, other Gryffindors began to come in. Ron and Hermione were still looking quite stunned and they talked quietly together. Ginny came and sat beside Harry.

            “Hey, Harry? Why didn’t you tell them who you are seeing?” Ginny leaned close and whispered.

            Harry whispered back, “I think they have had enough shocks for today. Besides, I’m not ready yet to go public with my relationship and I suspect they would have trouble keeping it a secret.”

            Ginny nodded.

            “So, are you ever going to tell me who it is you were crying over?” Harry asked.

            Ginny blushed. “What do you mean?”

            “Come on, Gin. That night you cried yourself to sleep in my lap? Who were you crying over? You know I won’t tell anyone.”

            Ginny looked down at her hands. “Um, well, I kind of like…um, Neville.” She blushed.

            Harry was surprised. “Why were you crying? Did you let him know you are interested? Because I would guess he is pretty interested in you.”

            Ginny shook her head. “But Harry! He’s going to go off and study Herbology, I just know he is, and when he’s gone there will be other witches trying to get him and I’ll be stuck here and-”

            Harry laughed softly. “Ginny Weasley! What you are trying to say is that you are afraid he won’t like you so you are afraid to go make your interest known. Why don’t I talk to him?”

            Ginny looked at him horrified. “Harry, you wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, I need to talk to him about something anyway. I’ll be subtle. I promise, I won’t give you any reason to be embarrassed.”

            Ginny bit her lip and looked over to where Neville was reading a book on plants across the common room. Slowly she nodded.


	57. Conversations

            Harry rose from his seat beside Ginny and walked over to Neville. “Hey, Neville? Could we talk?”

            Neville looked up, obviously surprised. “Sure, Harry.” He put his book down and looked up at Harry.

            Harry looked around the now crowded common room. “Um, could we maybe go for a walk? I was hoping we could talk privately.”

            “Sure.” Neville got up and they left the common room together. After walking for a while in silence, Harry said, “I was just talking to Ron and Hermione. I was telling them I was gay…” Harry looked at Neville. The other boy blushed, but did not look surprised. Harry nodded. “Ron told me you knew. He didn’t realize it, but he also told me you knew…uh, who I’m interested in.”

            Neville stopped, turned to Harry and gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Harry. I know you must be having a difficult time right now.”

            Harry looked at Neville for a long moment and then decided to trust him. Neville was pretty good at keeping secrets and Harry was really excited about his ring that Severus had transfigured for him. He loved every chance he had to show it off. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Harry stepped close to Neville.

            “Actually, Neville…I just saw him a few days ago. He was injured in the final battle and was away recovering. He didn’t even know everyone thought he was dead. He hasn‘t come back yet because he said he had to take care of a few things first. Before he left again… ” Harry removed the charm hiding his ring.

            Neville gasped. “Wow, Harry!”

            Harry grinned. “Yeah. He used potion vials made out of Mercurial glass. It’s really beautiful isn’t it?”

            Neville nodded, still staring at the ring.

            “Ginny has been a huge help,” Harry said casually. “She has made people think we are together so most have left me alone.” Harry grimaced. “Though because of a misunderstanding she thinks I’m seeing Blaise Zabini. I thought it might be better if she thought that for right now.”

            Neville nodded. “I can see why. A lot of people are probably going to give you a hard time when they find out.”

            Harry nodded. “That’s why I’m glad I was able to keep our relationship a secret so far. It’s been much better for us. We have had time to really get to know one another. I feel bad though for making things difficult for Ginny.”

            Neville frowned.

            Harry nodded. “She told me just a little while ago she was interested in someone. If I had known I certainly wouldn’t have let her keep pretending we were together. Now, I think she’s worried the person she is interested in might not be interested in her.”

            “I can’t imagine anyone not being interested in Ginny. She is a very strong person, not to mention quite beautiful.” Harry noticed Neville, though he tried to hide it, seemed a bit sad.

            “Well, she’s also worried that since the boy she likes is a year older and about to graduate, she won’t have much time to build a relationship.”

            Neville shrugged. “I’m sure Dean would be willing to have a long-distance relationship for a year.” Neville sounded extremely depressed by this.

            Harry shook his head. “You like her don’t you, Neville?”

            Neville sighed. “It’s that obvious? I know she couldn’t be interested in me. I mean, I know I’m not very good at much and I’m so forgetful and she such a strong person-” Neville sounded more and more depressed as he talked.

            Harry shook his head. “Neville, you can’t be serious. You were the one to take out _Bellatrix Lestrange_. You are probably the only student to _ever_ get Professor Snape to _shake your hand_. And I happen to know Ginny could be interested in you because she told me she was!”

            Neville seemed shocked. “She told you she liked _me_?’

            Harry nodded. “Yes. So, maybe when we get back you can talk to her.” Harry grinned. He wondered at his newfound hobby of matchmaking. He actually rather liked it…

************************************

            A few days later, Harry made his way down to Severus’ private quarters. Severus said he would come back even if he hadn’t been able to finish making the arrangements so he could let Harry know how things were coming along.

            Using the password that Severus had given him, Harry made his way to Severus’ living room. Once inside with both doors warded, Harry was caught in strong arms and kissed passionately.

            Hours later, after Harry and Severus had both caught their breath, Harry lay on top of Severus with his hands under his chin on the older man’s chest. “So?”

            Severus continued stroking his hands slowly up and down Harry’s back. “So, what?”

            Harry glared. “Severus…”

            Severus smirked at Harry. “Well, I was able to make arrangements for our wedding, though I haven’t yet tried to set anything up for the other two.”

            “Oh, I forgot to tell you. You don’t have to worry about them. Blaise managed to set things up. They got married a few days ago. It was a very nice ceremony.” Harry smiled dreamily. “It seemed very intimate because it was so small. I was the witness for Draco. Theo-that is Theodore Nott-was Blaise’s witness.”

            Severus reached up and ran one hand through Harry’s hair. “I was thinking of asking Lucius to be my witness. Would that be a problem?”

            Harry shook his head. “No. I’m going to ask Draco. I know he would never forgive me if I even thought of asking anyone else.” Harry frowned. “But in that case, I hope we have a few days to settle things about Draco’s marriage before our wedding. Maybe you can tell Lucius about Draco when you get in touch with him to ask him to be your witness. If he comes to ‘talk,’” Harry smirked, “to me about my part in it, I will have an opportunity to talk to him about my public double ceremony idea.”

            Severus frowned. “I think perhaps you should have been a Slytherin.”

            Harry just smiled.

***********************************

            The next night, Severus arrived at the place he had arranged to meet Lucius. He had waited only a few minutes before Lucius arrived.

            “Severus. I am glad to see you alive and well.”

            Severus snorted. “Yes. It took me sometime to discover the reason I was thought to be dead. Apparently, when Bellatrix tried to hit me with Fiendfyre I managed to Apparate away only moments before it hit me. It was such a close call that it appeared to the others that I had been hit. Only it actually hit one of the others who had been trying to sneak up behind me. Those left alive didn’t notice it wasn’t me that was hit because they then had to try to escape the Fiendfyre.” Severus snorted. “Albus used Veritaserum on those left alive and decided I was dead from their accounts and the fact that there was a burned body.”

            Lucius shook his head. Then he gave Severus a particularly evil smirk. “Well, my curiosity has finally been satisfied. Harry Potter, Severus? My, my. No wonder you did not, at first, want to leave. Even a straight man like me can admit the boy is quite lovely.”

            Severus listened to his friend’s teasing and hid an evil smirk of his own. _This is going to be even more fun than I thought._

***********************************

            Harry was in the Main Hall the next morning talking to some of his friends. He watched as Neville and Ginny walked off and talked alone. Ron and Hermione still seemed to be trying to figure out who Harry was married to and were looking around at all of the other male students in the Hall. Harry was walking over to join Draco, Blaise and Theo when suddenly he heard someone shout his name. Turning he saw Lucius Malfoy with his wand aimed right at him.

            “Harry Potter! YOU-”

            “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Every single person blinked in surprise when Harry’s spell hit its target, even Lucius Malfoy. Harry held out his hand and neatly caught Professor McGonagall’s wand. “Lucius, you’re early. I haven’t really had a chance to explain the situation to others yet.” As he talked, Harry walked towards the angry man.

            He stopped to return Professor McGonagall’s wand to her. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private?” With that Harry led Lucius Malfoy to an empty classroom and placed the charms on the door.

            Lucius pointed his wand at Harry and asked in a cold voice, “Give me one reason I should not _Avada Kedavra_ you!”

            Harry glared right back. “How about the fact that I just saved you? Now why don’t you name one reason I should not _crucio_ you!”

            Lucius frowned. “And what reason would you have for doing that?”

            “Oh, I don’t know. How about the fact that in your little ‘we’re just friends’ speech you forgot to mention you were trying to get Severus to run off to France with you!” Harry had his wand out and pointed at Lucius by the end of his little rant.

            Lucius was suddenly looking much more cautious. “Ah, well, you left before I could say much.”

            Harry snorted. “Uh-huh. Well, just to warn you, if you try anything like that again you will find yourself…” Harry suddenly had an evil thought. He grinned and let the malice flavor his grin. “You will find yourself in public with _pink hair_.”

            Lucius scoffed. “You wouldn’t.”

            Harry smirked. “Really? Just asked Severus if I wouldn’t. I even already know the spell.” Harry grinned as Lucius turned just a shade paler. “Now, why don’t we return to the reason for your visit? I take it you are upset about Draco.”

            Lucius glared. “I am more than ‘upset,’ Potter!”

            “It’s ‘Harry,’ remember, Lucius? And why does it bother you that Draco-”

            “Why does it bother me?!” Lucius shouted. “It is the number one family duty of every Malfoy, especially the Malfoy heir, to continue the Malfoy line!”

            Harry nodded. “Draco took that into consideration. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

            Lucius looked at Harry suspiciously. “Severus said Draco married Blaise Zabini.”

            Harry nodded. “He did. Now, I’m about to tell you something Severus doesn’t know yet, something I hope you won’t tell him until after we are married…”

            Lucius looked intrigued. “What?”

            “Well, if you plan to tell him before he marries me, you will have to wait to hear what I have to say. Though, I think once you know you won’t mind waiting to tell him.”

            “Very well, Potter-”

            “Harry.”

            Lucius glared. “Very well, _Harry_. What do you have to tell me?”

            “Wizards can have babies. Together.”

            Lucius looked at Harry like he was insane. He slowly began to shake his head.

            Harry nodded. “It is rare because it requires a potion that only the most skilled Potion Master can make. I think we can both agree Severus is more than capable of creating any potion. So Draco and Blaise can produce heirs for both the Malfoy family and the Zabini family.”

            “You can’t be serious.”

            Harry nodded again. “Oh, I’m quite serious. And since that seemed to be your only complaint, perhaps we should look at all of the benefits to this marriage.”

            Lucius seemed a bit stunned at the turn the conversation had taken. “Benefits?”

            “Yes. You see…well, Draco and I had sort of come to an agreement early in the school year. The terms of the agreement are private, but among them was an agreement that if certain conditions were met I would help the Malfoy family regain the respect they are used to receiving.” Harry smiled at this. “I knew that you could make use of this agreement…though I believe I have the perfect way to ensure that happens. _If_ you can keep quiet about the secret marriages and give Draco your approval.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

            Lucius frowned at Harry for a long moment and then nodded, once.

            “Good, because I really couldn’t think of anyone better to help with this plan…” Harry explained about the surprise public double wedding.

            A while later Harry returned to the Main Hall with one impressed Lucius Malfoy. Everyone who had been present when Lucius arrived was still in the Hall. As Harry joined Draco, Blaise and Theo as he had intended to do earlier, Lucius approached with him.

            Lucius nodded at Blaise and Draco. “Congratulations,” he said, quiet enough that no one outside the little group heard him. With that he turned and left.

            The three Slytherins turned to Harry looking seriously impressed. “I never expected any thing like that, Harry, when you said you would take care of my father for me,” Draco said.

            Harry just smiled. “Severus told him about your wedding when he went to ask your father to be his witness. I was hoping you would be mine?”

            Draco blinked and then nodded. “I will.”


	58. Married

            Harry woke and smiled. He tried to remember why he felt so happy and excited. When he remembered, Harry bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom where he only just made it in time to empty his stomach into the toilet. As Harry brushed his teeth afterwards, he reflected that he had never felt so nervous. He had no idea how he was going to make it until lunch.

            “Harry? Are you okay?” Ron asked worriedly.

            “Uh, yeah. I’ll be fine,” Harry said as calmly as he could manage. _It’s only, you know, my **wedding day**. Oh, god!_ Harry closed his eyes and tried not to hyperventilate.

            “Harry?!” Ron sounded like he was about to panic.

            Harry opened his eyes and tried to smile. “I’ll be fine.”

            After Harry had had his shower and gotten ready for the day, he walked out of the bathroom.

            “Oi!”

            “Hey!”

            “What the hell?!”

            Harry turned and laughed at what he saw. Ginny, in her nightgown and a robe, was standing just inside the door to the boys’ dorm with one hand covering her eyes and the other held out in front of her to prevent her from running into anything. How she managed to get up here, Harry had no idea.

            “Ginny? What are you doing?” Harry asked.

            “Uh, looking for you. Are you, um, dressed? I was hoping you could come down to the common room,” Ginny said.

            “Yeah, I’m dressed and everything. Just let me put my things up and I’ll be right down.”

            Ginny nodded and quickly turned and left.

            “Well, well, Harry.” Seamus grinned at him.

            Harry rolled his eyes. Given what was going to happen in a few hours, Harry figured ‘What the hell?’ and said, “Seamus, I’m not going out with Ginny. I’m gay. Ginny is seeing Neville.” He left before anyone said anything.

            In the common room there were few people around. Apparently, Ginny had managed to quickly change while Harry was putting his things away. When he entered the room she motioned him over and they left the common room together. Outside the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ginny found Blaise pacing in the corridor.

            “Blaise?” Harry asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

            Blaise didn’t say anything, just gave Ginny a look. She rolled her eyes and went back into the common room. Once she was gone, Blaise handed something to Harry. “I thought you might need this. Theo gave me two before lunch on my wedding day.”

            Harry looked at what Blaise had handed him and sighed in relief. It was a Calming Draught. “Thanks,” Harry breathed and quickly drank the potion.

            Blaise nodded and smirked. “Reacquaint yourself with last night’s dinner yet?”

            Harry grimaced. “First thing.” He looked at Blaise and raised an eyebrow in question.

            Blaise rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. “Yeah, same thing happened to me. Draco just woke up in what appeared to be the worst mood ever. Complained about _everything_.”

            Harry snorted and then nodded. “Can’t help wondering what Severus is doing this morning.”

************************************

            Severus was trying not to hex his smirking best friend. If he thought he could concentrate, Severus would immerse himself in his Potions until it was lunch time. Unfortunately, the only thing Severus seemed able to concentrate on was all of the things that could go wrong that day.

            First there were the seemingly endless reasons Harry could change his mind. Then there was the chance of the wrong person finding out. There was the chance Albus would suddenly decide to invoke Grant’s Law. There was-

            “Ah, Severus. Do you remember my wedding day, when you insisted on teasing me and I told you I looked forward to the day when I could return the favor? When you told me you were never going to marry so you had nothing to worry about?” Lucius said with relish.

            Several minutes later, Severus paced in front of the sofa on which rested a very angry, bound and silenced Lucius Malfoy. Severus ignored the death-glare Lucius was sending his way and went back to listing all of the things that could go wrong that day.

************************************

            Blaise spent the day with Harry and did a fairly good job of keeping him distracted. They spent most of the day outside, enjoying the pleasant weather. Just before Harry left to go down into the dungeons to meet Severus, Blaise slipped him another Calming Draught. As Harry’s nausea had returned threefold at the thought of going to the dungeons, Harry was extremely grateful.

            Draco met Harry at the head of the stairs into the dungeons and together they went to the Potions classroom. Severus and Lucius were waiting for them.

            “Well, Harry, I hope you have been more pleasant today than Severus,” Lucius said, smirking.

            Severus kept his expression calm and his voice bland as he said, “I can bind you and silence you again, Lucius. In fact, I wouldn’t even have to remove the spells until you needed to sign the paperwork.”

            Harry and Draco shared a look at this exchange. “Right. Well, are we ready to go then?” Harry asked.

            The four of them gathered around the portkey and were soon gone.

**********************************

            They arrived in a quiet, tastefully decorated sitting room. Harry and Draco looked around. The two older men walked to the only door. Outside the sitting room was a hallway in a beautiful, spacious home. Severus directed Harry and Draco to one room and he and Lucius walked down the hallway to another.

            The room Harry entered was a bedroom, much in keeping with the rest of the house. There were a set of dress robes on the bed. Harry took a deep breath and changed into them. Once he was changed, Draco did his best to tame Harry’s wild hair. After a bit, he gave up.

            As Harry began to pace, he noticed a vial on the window sill. Walking over, he noticed it had a little tag attached. It read, ‘Drink Me.’ If it weren’t for the fact that Harry was marrying a Potion Master and that he recognized Severus’ handwriting, Harry would have found it to be quite suspicious.

            “Harry? What is that?” Draco asked coming over.

            Harry turned the tag so that Draco could see. “I don’t know. I think Severus left it for me.” Looking at it again, Harry shrugged and pulled out the stopper and drank the potion. At first Harry didn’t notice any difference.

            “Well? What do you think it was?” Draco asked. He reached out and took the vial, looking at it closely and even sniffing it. “It smells like medicinal herbs, so I don’t think it is harmful.”

            Harry began blinking rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He frowned and reached up and took off his glasses. He had intended to rub his eyes, but once he removed his glasses, he blinked again, this time in surprise. Harry looked around the room. “Oh,” he breathed.

            “What? What is it? Harry?” Draco asked sharply.

            “I can see! I mean, I can see clearly without my glasses,” Harry said in wonder. He had mentioned to Severus his idea of visiting an optometrist but there hadn’t been an opportunity while they had been looking for creation sites. Harry had honestly never considered a potion because he just assumed if one existed for correcting vision his father would have used it and in the few pictures Harry had of his parents he was wearing glasses.

            “Well, I guess that answers the question of what the potion was for,” Draco said.

            Harry was still amazed by the change in his vision. “I wonder if it’s permanent or if it’s temporary? And if it’s temporary, how long does it last?” Harry mused.

            Before Draco could reply, there was a knock on the door. “Harry? If you are ready?” Lucius called through the door.

            Harry took a deep breath and went over and opened the door. Lucius blinked at him in surprise. “I have a feeling that is one potion Severus will not be brewing often.” When Harry gave him a look of confusion, he shook his head. “As I once told Severus, even a straight man could see your appeal. And without those glasses…Well, let’s just say I look forward to having a turn at teasing Severus for _his_ possessive and jealous streak.” Lucius smirked and walked off down the hallway.

            Harry looked at Draco in amazement. When Draco just smirked, Harry shook his head and followed after Lucius. They ended up walking down a flight of stairs and then down another hallway. Harry looked around curiously. The house was gorgeous. It was also very warm. It was perhaps a shade too elegant to be what Harry considered _cozy_ but it was comfortable. _Whoever lives here is extremely lucky,_ Harry thought.

            The three men reached a door and walked in. Harry stopped in the doorway in surprise. They were in what appeared to be a study, with a fireplace to one side and a big bay window with curtains drawn to show the beautiful view and lovely weather.

            The man Harry assumed to be the officiator stood with his back to the window and Severus stood beside him. Harry’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of his fiancé. The man always looked good as far as Harry was concerned, but he looked absolutely amazing in dress robes. From the look Severus was giving him, Harry guess Severus felt the same about him.

            “You will need to actually enter the room if you wish to get married, Harry,” Lucius drawled.

            Harry ignored him and walked over to his groom. Once Harry was close enough, Severus reached out his hands and grabbed Harry’s. As they faced each other in front of the officiator, the wedding began.

            Harry and Severus together repeated the oath promising themselves to each other, asking to be bound heart, body and soul, while they used their right hands to tie their left hands together with a dark green silk ribbon. Once the ribbon was tied, the officiator raised his wand above the ribbon and bound hands and performed a complicated spell that caused the ribbon to start glowing.

            Harry felt his magic respond when the man asked for a physical representation of the bond between Harry and Severus. Harry watched in shock at the ribbon _melted_ into their hands. At Draco and Blaise’s wedding, Harry had only seen a bright light. Once the ribbon was gone, there was a flare of light and when it died down there, on the ring finger of both men, were the wedding bands.

            Harry was ecstatic to note that the rings closely resembled their engagement rings. Instead of the gold Draco and Blaise had, Harry and Severus had the metallic glass as their engagement rings. The main difference was in the design. The design on the wedding rings was much more complex. The rings were breath-taking.

            Harry gave Severus a small smile, which grew as the officiator pronounced them married. They leaned towards each other and shared a kiss that managed to be as tender and sweet as it was passionate.

            Afterwards they completed the paperwork. Harry was surprised when Lucius said he would return Draco to Hogwarts. He was even more surprised when the officiator left also. Harry looked at Severus in confusion.

            “What do you think of the house? I have arranged for us to spend some time here to…celebrate,” Severus said, wrapping one arm around Harry’s waist and taking him on a tour of the house.

            Harry was impressed more and more with each room he saw. By the end of the tour, he was tempted to ask Severus if the owners could be convinced to sell the house. “Harry? You never told me what you think of the house?”

            Harry turned to his husband, _his husband_ , and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “I think I wish we could live here.”  
            Severus smirked. “Well, then I take it you will not be too upset to learn that this is now our home?”

            Harry’s eyes widened. “What?!”

            “As much as I love Hogwarts, it is certainly not a _home_. And besides, it is much too close to Albus,” Severus said and shuddered.

            “You mean…you bought this house?”

            Severus nodded and smirked at Harry’s surprise. “Twenty years of salary with little to spend it on has left me with a bit of money. At Hogwarts, I have a place to live, food, and potion ingredients all paid for and bought for me. I had little else I needed and so I just saved my money. Also, during both wars Albus insisted that I would be paid for my duties as a spy.” Severus shrugged.

            Harry just shook his head.

            Severus raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a wicked smirk. “Perhaps you would like to see the one place left for me to show you? The master bedroom.”

            Harry grinned and eagerly followed his new husband.

*************************************

            Harry just had time to notice that the master bedroom was quite large, had a _huge_ window to one side, and was decorated much as Severus’ bedroom at Hogwarts, only it resembled a forest rather than a beach, before Severus had him in his arms. Harry returned his husband’s passionate kiss.

            It wasn’t long before they both managed to get naked and get into bed. Harry pulled Severus down on top of him and wiggled eagerly under him. Severus pulled back and looked at Harry. Harry was surprised by the serious expression on Severus’ face.

            “Severus?”

            “I had thought, Harry, that you might like to try something different this time.”

            Harry’s eyes widened. “Like what?”

            “I thought you might like to…take me this time.”

            Harry’s eyes managed to widen even further. “You-I mean-that is-…Really?”

            Severus nodded.

            Harry licked his lips nervously. “Okay.”

            Severus leaned down and kissed Harry gently. Then he rolled them so that Harry was lying on top on him. Much as he had each time they had taken their physical relationship to a new level, Severus slowly calmed Harry with his touch and his kisses.

            As it had been many, many years for Severus, he had Harry prepare him thoroughly. Harry, nervous and not wanting to hurt Severus, prepared him slowly and carefully. Eventually, Harry replaced his fingers with his cock. Severus kept running his hands all over Harry as Harry pushed into him.

            Harry remembered and repeated what Severus did to him his first time. He started with slow, shallow thrusts until he was in as deep as he could go. Then he stopped to give Severus time to adjust and to take a firmer grip on his control. It felt amazing being inside Severus. They shared a deep kiss. It was passionate and intense.

            When the kiss ended, Severus told Harry he could move. Harry started thrusting slowly. He adjusted his angle until he found Severus’ sweet spot and then he made sure to keep hitting it. Soon the pace and rhythm picked up. Both were panting and groaning as they moved together.

            Harry struggled to last for Severus. He reached between them and grabbed Severus’ hard prick and stroked it before gripping it firmly and pumping. Severus groaned under him and with just a few strokes, Severus was coming all over Harry’s hand. Harry groaned when he felt Severus’ body tighten around him as he came. Harry came himself, pumping his release deep into Severus’ body.

            Harry lay on top of Severus and tried to catch his breath. After a while, he gently eased out of the older man’s body and lay down beside him. He mustered up the strength to perform the cleaning spells and then he laid his head on Severus’ chest.

            As the world came back into focus for the two men, Severus ran one hand up and down Harry’s back and the other through his hair. Harry frowned in thought. “Harry?”

            Harry looked up at Severus. “Um, Severus…”

            Severus frowned. “What is it, Harry?”

            “Well, I was just wondering…”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

            “Well, I mean, I think I have a, um, preference.”

            Severus frowned in confusion for a moment before he realized what Harry was trying to say. “A preference?”

            Harry nodded and dropped his eyes. “Yeah. Um, a rather, uh, _strong_ preference, I think.”

            “Between taking and being taken, you mean?”

            Harry nodded.

            Severus used the hand in Harry’s hair to gently persuade Harry to look at him. “That is perfectly fine, Harry. I admit I have an extremely strong preference myself. Even if we should prefer the same…position, I am certain we can come up with a way for us both to remain satisfied.”

            Harry looked at him and bit his lip nervously. “You aren’t…upset?”

            Severus shook his head. “Most do have a preference, Harry. It is simply stronger for some than for others. I take it you preferred being the one on top, as it were?”

            Harry blushed and shook his head. “Actually, I like it better when you are, uh, on top.”

            Severus raised his eyebrow. “As that is very much my preference, Harry, I certainly don’t see any problems. Can I take this to mean you would prefer that we continue as we have before today?”

            Harry quickly and eagerly nodded.

            Severus gave a soft laugh and kissed Harry on the top of the head. “Very well. However, Harry if you ever want to…have another turn on top, don’t be afraid to just say so.”

            Harry shook his head. “It was good, Severus, but I like I said, it is a _very_ strong preference. I like it best when you are the one on top.”

            Harry laid his head back down on Severus’ chest and Severus returned to slowly stroking one hand up and down Harry’s back. Together they drifted off to sleep.


	59. Rumors

            Harry and Severus spent the rest of the day ‘celebrating.’ That night they cooked dinner together and then went back to bed.

            In the morning, Harry woke before Severus. He took a quick shower and checked to make sure Severus was still sleeping before sneaking downstairs. As Harry entered the kitchen he stopped and took a moment to admire the lovely room. As both he and Severus like to cook, Severus had made sure the kitchen was top notch. Shaking his head, Harry got to work.

            When he was finished, Harry quickly and quietly returned to the master bedroom. When he pushed the door open and saw Severus still asleep, Harry was feeling quite smug. Carefully setting the tray he carried on the nightstand, Harry crawled back into bed with Severus and set about waking his husband.

            Severus woke to the most pleasurable sensation of a warm, wet mouth wrapped around his hard cock. Not quite awake, he simply lay back and enjoyed. He pushed his hands into Harry’s hair and threw his head back and groaned. All too soon, Severus was tightening his hands in Harry’s hair and groaning as he came.

            Afterwards, as Severus tried to catch his breath, Harry moved up his body and kissed him. Once Severus had caught his breath, Harry sat up and grinned at him. Severus smirked and said, “Good morning.”

            “Good morning,” Harry said. He gave Severus another kiss and then pulled him into a sitting position. Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry set a tray on his lap. “Breakfast.”

            “I see,” Severus said.

            While Severus looked at the plate Harry had made for the two of them, Harry fixed Severus a cup of coffee. They talked quietly as they enjoyed their breakfast. Afterwards, Severus asked, “Harry?”

            Harry carefully set the tray back on the nightstands and then sat straddling Severus’ waits and looped his arms around the older man’s neck. Leaning down to kiss along Severus’ jaw, Harry said, “Severus?”

            Severus ran his hands up and down Harry’s back. “You didn’t have to do this.”

            Harry pulled back and looked at Severus. “Do what?”

            Severus gestured with one hand to the tray on the nightstand. “Breakfast.”

            Harry grinned. “I wanted to.” Then he went back to kissing along Severus jaw.

            Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. After a moment of enjoying Harry’s kisses, Severus leaned down to capture Harry’s mouth with his own. The kiss was nothing less than a slow, thorough claiming.

            As they kissed, Severus moved them down in the bed and then rolled Harry under him. He stroked his hands along his younger husband’s sides, up his back, down his chest, stopping to tease Harry’s nipples before setting his hands roaming again. Severus stroked down along Harry’s sides and brought his hands to rest on Harry’s hips. He squeezed gently and Harry moaned into the kiss.

            Harry’s hands were not idle. He ran his hands up and down Severus’ back, he gripped his husband’s shoulders, ran his hands through that shoulder length black hair. He moved his hands down Severus’ back and grabbed his ass and squeezed, trying to pull Severus closer.

            When the need to breathe became too urgent to ignore, they slowly ended the kiss. Severus pulled back just a bit and, resting his weight on his forearms, looked down at Harry. He looked at Harry for a long moment before leaning down and placing a brief, gentle kiss on his lips. Severus slowly kissed his way along Harry’s jaw and along his neck. He stopped to suck up a dark mark on Harry’s pulse point.

            Harry leaned his head back and moaned. His hands gripped Severus’ shoulders and he wrapped one leg around the other man’s waist, letting his foot rest on the other man’s calf.

            Severus pulled back and looked at the mark he had created in satisfaction. “You are mine, Harry. Now, everyone will know it. Even if they don’t yet know it is me that you belong to, there will be no mistaking that you are taken,” Severus said fiercely.

            Harry smiled up at him. “The Gryffindor boys in my year have known since we got back in April.” Harry blushed just thinking about it. “They saw the marks you left on me while we were away.”

            Severus smirked. “Good.” He leaned down and kissed Harry again.

            As they kissed, their hands again roamed each other’s body, caressing, stroking. Soon, Harry was writhing under Severus. The kiss ended and they panted as they continued to caress each other. Licks and nibbles joined the caressing.

            Severus summoned the jar of lubricant and began to prepare Harry. He worked slowly, tormenting his younger lover. Only when Harry was begging and moaning did Severus finally remove his fingers and begin to push his aching cock into Harry.

            Harry groaned and arched his back, trying to get Severus deeper inside. Severus thrust slowly, adjusting his angle until he hit the right spot. Having found the right angle to hit Harry’s sweet spot, Severus began thrusting faster and harder. They panted and groaned as they moved together.

            Before Severus could moved his hand from Harry’s hip and stroke the hard cock trapped between their straining bodies, Harry arched his back and screamed Severus’ name, spilling his release between them. Harry’s release pushed Severus over the edge and he pushed deep into Harry, groaning Harry’s name as he emptied himself into his younger husband.

            They lay there together, sweaty, sticky and panting.

*****************************************

            Later, after sharing a small lunch, they readied themselves to return to Hogwarts. Severus was going to wait a few more days before returning in an effort to prevent anyone from connecting Harry’s absence with Severus.

            Harry and Severus tied themselves into the wards of the house before leaving. They were now the only ones able to Apparate into the house. They agreed to wait to set up a Floo connection until after the public ceremony.

            Just before they were to leave, Harry noticed his eyesight returning to his usual impaired state. As Harry put his glasses back on, Severus said, “I only used a potion that works for twenty-four hours. I think I have been able to create one with permanent effects, but I still want to do some more testing first. It’s probably best in any case.” Severus frowned fiercely. “It would be noticed immediately if you returned without your glasses.”

            Harry blinked in surprise. “You created this potion for me?”

            Severus shrugged. “You said you had wished you did not have to wear glasses any longer.”

            Harry just nodded and then smiled at Severus. Severus glared at him. Harry laughed and kissed him.

            Too soon, however, Harry was standing in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts…alone.

************************************

            As it was after lunch, Harry went to the Slytherin dorms looking for Draco, Blaise and Theo. As he walked through the Slytherin common room, he noticed two younger boys stop their conversation to look at him, wide-eyed. A younger girl giggled as he walked past. Harry frowned and kept walking.

            As he entered the seventh year boys’ dorm room, Harry asked, “Okay, what did I miss?”

            The three Slytherins turned at the sound of his voice. Blaise began laughing uncontrollably, Draco glared at him and Theo smiled. Harry blinked. “What?”

            Theo said, “There have been some interesting rumors going around while you were gone. It has gotten out that you are gay and apparently seeing someone. Everyone is trying to figure out who you are seeing. Most seem to think Draco, because of the rumors earlier in the year, but a many figure you are seeing Blaise. A few have even paired you with me.”

            Blaise stopped laughing long enough to say, “The most interesting rumors, however, have you paired with Lucius Malfoy!” Blaise smirked.

            Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “Lucius? I suppose people think that because of our private discussion and the fact that I defended him. I was actually completely shocked when no one seemed to really comment on our private discussion. Usually something like that causes a lot of rumors.”

            The three Slytherins nodded. “Yes, but with the discovery of how _few_ Slytherin students supported the Dark Lord and how many students from other Houses were actually loyal to him…” Theo shrugged. “People are much more willing to withhold their judgment. The fact that the two of you appeared on good terms when you returned and the fact that you appeared unharmed after your private discussion lead a lot of people to assume he has been on our side the whole time.”

            Harry grinned. “A line of thinking which was encouraged by a few well placed comments, I take it?”

            Draco smirked. “Everyone wants to be able to say they knew it all along when something shocking or surprising happens.”

            Harry laughed. “So, why have the rumors paired me with all Slytherins?”

            The three looked at him like he had asked a very stupid question. Draco drawled, “Perhaps it is the fact that you spent a week in the Slytherin dorms? Or maybe the fact that you are still a regular face in the Slytherin common room?”

            Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. ‘I know _that_. I didn’t mean why did rumors have me paired with each of you. I meant, I’m surprised I was paired _only_ with Slytherins. Surely the four of us aren’t the only gay guys in the entire school.”

            Blaise snorted. “No, and with you coming out there are a _lot_ of others who have suddenly announced their preference for their own sex. However, while many make it clear they would love to hook up with you, no one wants to be the one to make your boyfriend angry, especially if you **are** dating a Slytherin.”

            Draco snickered. “And with that mark on your neck, no one will buy that you aren’t seeing someone.”

            The other two Slytherins laughed. Harry just smirked. “I don’t have a problem with that. Severus actually wants everyone to know I’m with someone. I can’t wait until I don’t have to hide our relationship any more.”

            Draco and Blaise nodded in agreement.

**************************************

            A few days later, Severus officially returned from the dead. The Headmaster stood and made an announcement of it before lunch. He made it clear in his speech that Severus had been a major player in helping to end the war and had been seriously injured in the final battle when he made it possible for Harry to kill Voldemort.

            Harry wondered just what kind of threats Severus used to get Dumbledore to say all of that. _Probably just wants everyone to see that he was right all along about Severus and they should not ever doubt him again._ Harry snorted.

            He grinned when the thunderous applause died down noticeably when Severus glared out at all of the students from his place at the Head Table. As all of his Gryffindor friends, except for Neville, turned to each other to whisper excitedly about what a surprise it was that Severus was still alive, Harry made sure to pretend to be just as surprised as everyone else. He grinned at the rueful smile Neville gave him.


	60. NEWT Results

            Shortly after Severus’ return from the dead, it was time for NEWT results to be delivered. Harry was looking forward to an excuse to see Severus. Ever since his return, Harry had not been able to get any time alone with the man. They were being especially careful now with the rumors about Harry and the fact that Dumbledore knew _something_ was between them, even if the old wizard only thought they were secretly friends.

            At breakfast the day before the results were expected, Draco caught Harry’s eye and subtly indicated that he wanted Harry to meet with him after breakfast. Harry nodded.

            After breakfast, Harry and his Slytherin friends sat outside enjoying the pleasant weather. As Draco sat down under the tree with the others he held up and waved a letter. Harry gave him a curious look. “What’s in the letter, Draco?”

            After looking around to make sure no one was near enough to hear, Draco turned back to his audience. “It’s a letter from my parents. Everything is in place for the ‘victory celebration.’ It’s going to take place a week after graduation. My father wants to talk to us about some of the plans, though. He suggests we talk at graduation. Do you think you will be able to escape the Weasleys long enough to talk, Harry?”

            Harry thought about it a moment. He remembered Charlie was bringing his boyfriend and grinned. “Yeah, I think I can get away. Does your father want us to tell people at graduation about the party? Sort of set it up? Maybe he can casually mention it and invite the Weasleys. That way it won’t be as suspicious.”

            Draco shrugged. “We can ask him when he arrives for graduation.” Draco smirked. “You haven’t forgotten our bet have you, Harry?”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “No, I hadn’t forgotten.”

            The other two Slytherins looked back in forth between them, curious.

            Harry grinned and said, “Earlier in the school year, before Christmas break, Draco and I were studying. I mentioned I thought I could get an O on the Potions exam. Draco said he didn’t think I could, and I said ‘I bet I could.’ Well, in the end we decided to make a bet about our NEWT scores instead.”

            Draco smirked. “If Harry gets anything less than an O on his Potions NEWT, he has to attend graduation dressed as a woman.”

            Harry gave his own smirk. “And if I get an O on my Potions NEWT, Draco has to go naked under his graduation robes.”

            Blaise got a glint in his eye as he looked at Draco. “Harry…if you got an O, I think I will have to get you a graduation gift.”

            Harry and Theo laughed as Draco glared at a smirking Blaise.

*************************************

            The next day at breakfast, all seventh year students were asked to report to the Entrance Hall where the Heads of Houses were going to distribute the NEWT results. As the students stood around, the Slytherins stood next to the Gryffindors. This was entirely unprecedented as usually the two houses stood as far from each other as possible.

            Neville was the most successful of the Gryffindors in accepting Harry’s friendship with the Slytherins. Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Dean managed to be polite, but there was still at great deal of speculation in their gazes as they watched Harry interact with the three Slytherin boys. Harry’s every word or gesture was scrutinized for some hint as to which Slytherin he was dating.

            It made Harry uncomfortable and the Slytherins more hostile. Even Theo, who Harry found to usually be rather soft spoken, directed a few sharp and sarcastic comments in the Gryffindors’ direction. Slowly and subtly, and with the help of the seventh year Slytherin girls, Harry, Neville and the three Slytherin boys drifted away from the Gryffindors until there were several people between them.

            Harry rather thought Neville would have been the only one not treating him like the others, even if he hadn’t known what was going on. He actually fit in rather well with the group once the Slytherins toned down their sarcasm and managed to be polite to him.

            It was this unusual configuration of students that greeted the professors and the Headmaster when they arrived. However, since the final battle the House rivalries seemed to have diminished a great deal and the Slytherins no longer kept mostly to themselves. In fact, that morning at breakfast Harry had heard a Slytherin girl ask out a Hufflepuff boy…who agreed quite enthusiastically. So, the professors were not as surprised as they might have been to see the students all mixed together rather than grouped by House as had happened in previous years.

            The professors quickly shook off their surprise and stood in a row behind the Headmaster. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the students’ attention. “Your Head of House will hand you the results for your NEWTs. Please try to remain calm. In your envelopes you will find three copies of your test results. One is for you to keep, another is for you to share with your family should you choose. The third you must give to your Head of House before you leave the Entrance Hall. They will need these so that we may have a record of your scores on file at Hogwarts and also to determine arrangements for the graduation ceremony and the necessary summer courses.” With that, Dumbledore nodded to the four professors standing behind him.

            With the students mixed together, it took much longer than in previous years for the professors to distribute the test results. Rather than take any action that might seem to discourage this new cooperation amongst the Houses, the professors wandered among the students trying to hand out the results. Finally, the professors stopped trying to deliver the results in alphabetical order as they had always done in the past and simply looked through the stack of envelops to find a student’s results as they came across students from their House.

            Harry and Neville got their results before the Slytherins. Harry waved his envelope. “Should I wait until you have yours?”

            Draco and Blaise shook their heads quickly. Draco smirked. “No, I want to see your Potions score!”

            Harry grinned and opened his envelope, as did Neville. Harry pulled out one of the sets of results and looked it over. Biting his lip to keep from smirking, (Harry was trying to keep his Slytherin expressions hidden, at least until the public ceremony) Harry held out his results for the others to see.

            Draco smirked at Harry’s expression and then looked down at the test results. Then he began swearing. Blaise got a predatory look on his face at the thought of the bet that Draco had just lost. Looking up at Harry, with a predatory grin, Blaise said, “I will definitely be getting you something nice for your graduation present.”

            “Mr. Zabini,” a cold voice said.

            The five boys turned to see Severus Snape giving Blaise an extremely unfriendly look. Blaise hid his smirk and said, “Yes, Professor?”

            Severus glared and then held out his test results. He then found Draco’s and Theo’s results as well. He gave Blaise another glare and turned to leave.

            “Professor Snape?” Harry asked innocently.

            Severus turned back and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

            Harry hid a smile and kept his innocent look firmly in place. “I just thought you might be interested to know I got an O on my Potions NEWT.”

            Severus’ other eyebrow rose. “Did you, Potter? Should I expect a repeat of what happened with your mid-term Potions exam?”

            Harry hid a grin. “Well, no, Professor. Besides, what fun would that be for you? You wouldn’t be the one administering the exam so you wouldn’t be able to torment me.”

            Severus, who had his back to most everyone else, just gave Harry a heated look and walked away. Harry hid his smile as he watched his husband walk off. He turned back to see the others giving him strange looks. Harry just shrugged and grinned.

            _Just two more days until graduation and then only one more week of hiding our relationship,_ Harry thought. He couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s face. He was really looking forward to meeting Rita Skeeter again with Severus at his side.

**********************************

            The next day, Harry felt the need to escape Gryffindor Tower and his Gryffindor friends. He decided to wander the corridors of Hogwarts. There were only a few days left until graduation and then Harry would be gone from Hogwarts. As a student at least.

            Harry shook his head. All of Harry’s friends had passed their NEWTs and would be graduating with him, but it seemed that graduation was no where near as exciting to discuss as Harry’s love life. Many people had apparently seen the look Blaise had given Harry the day before and came to the conclusion Blaise was Harry’s boyfriend. Harry was getting rather tired of the questions about the two of them.

            Harry turned a corner and blinked. Sitting on the floor about halfway down the corridor, reading a book, was Theodore Nott. Harry walked over, curious.

            “Theo?”

            The Slytherin looked up when Harry called his name. “Hey, Harry.”

            Harry frowned down at him. “What are you doing?”

            Theo grimaced. “Graduation is in only a few days. Draco has started to complain about everything needing to be perfect. Blaise was getting annoyed. I left just as the wands came out.”

            Harry snickered. “And even after the fight’s over, it will be a few hours until it’s safe to go back.”

            Theo snickered and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure they will want some privacy to ‘make up.’” Then he looked at Harry curiously. “What are you doing, Harry?”

            Harry grimaced and sat down beside the Slytherin. “Avoiding Gryffindors.”

            Theo laughed. “We should just tell everyone you are now a Slytherin and be done with it.”

            Harry smiled. It faded quickly. “They have all seemed to come to the conclusion I’m dating Blaise and now have moved on to trying to get details from me. Some want extremely _personal_ details.” Harry snorted. “As if I would tell them even if there had been anything to tell.”

            Theo shook his head. He turned and pulled another book out of his bag on the floor next to him. He handed it to Harry and went back to reading his book. Harry looked at the book. It was a wizard mystery novel. Harry had never read one before and opened it curiously and began to read. The two sat in the corridor and read for several hours.

            That was the scene that Severus came across as he took a walk to escape his colleagues and students for a bit. “And what is going on here?” Severus glared.

            Harry jerked his head up at the sound of his husband’s voice. He grinned. “We are planning on taking over the world. Just doing a little research before we set out and trying to decide who gets which bit of the world after it’s ours.”

            Theo snorted.

            Severus gave Harry a malicious smile. “You have not graduated yet, Potter. Perhaps a few hours scrubbing cauldrons will teach you some respect.”

            Harry stood and fluttered his lashes at Severus. “Do you really think so? Because I rather doubt it.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Then perhaps having you scrub floors as well will help. Come along, Potter.” Severus turned and walked off.

            Harry grinned down at Theo, who was struggling to contain his laughter. Harry held up the book. “This is good, can I borrow it?”

            Theo nodded and then smirked. “Just be sure you…don’t get anything on it.”

            Harry grinned and followed after the Potions Master.

****************************************

            Severus led Harry to his office. He intended to fulfill one of his favorite fantasies before Harry graduated. He turned and waited until Harry had shut the door behind him. Severus quickly placed the locking and silencing charms on the door.

            “Upon reflection, I believe that washing cauldrons and scrubbing floors will not be sufficient. I think I may need to be more…creative.”

 Harry grinned and started to walk towards Severus. Severus shook his head and motioned for Harry to back up. Harry looked surprised but obediently backed up until his back hit the door. Severus smirked. “Strip. Slowly.”

            Harry grinned and did as he was told. When he stood there completely naked, very much aroused if his prominent erection was any indication, Severus slowly looked him over. Severus leaned back against his desk as he admired Harry’s body. He crooked a finger and motioned Harry over. He was quite pleased when Harry moved slowly.

            Once Harry stood in front of him, Severus raised a hand and stroked down the younger man’s chest. Without warning, Severus suddenly reached out and grabbed Harry around the waist and jerked him forward until he was pressed against Severus’ chest. Severus lowered his head and took Harry’s mouth in an intense kiss.

            When Harry moaned and grabbed at Severus’ shoulders, Severus spun them around until Harry was pressed back against the desk. Severus quickly pushed Harry’s desire higher. When the kiss broke and they were both panting, Severus turned Harry and pushed him face down on the desk.

            As Severus slowly stroked down Harry’s back, Harry moaned. When his hands reached Harry’s ass and he squeezed, Harry began begging. Severus continued to stroke and caress Harry’s body until Harry’s pleas held an edge of desperation. Satisfied he had Harry where he wanted him, Severus parted his robes and opened his trousers.

            As one hand slowly caressed down Harry’s back, Severus gripped his own hard cock and pumped his hand once, twice. He let go and summoned the lube. Quickly preparing Harry, though still making sure to be thorough, Severus leaned over Harry. Pressing his clothed chest against the younger man’s bare back, Severus licked around the shell of Harry’s ear, eliciting a moan. Harry begged Severus to fuck him. Without warning, Severus quickly replaced his fingers with his cock.

            Severus was careful not to hurt Harry, but their coupling was hard and fast from the very start. Severus kept his chest pressed to Harry’s back, pinning him to the desk. He kept one hand on Harry’s hip and used the other to hold Harry’s hands above his head. Severus brought Harry to orgasm without once touching the younger man’s cock.

            As Harry’s body rippled around him and Harry screamed his release, Severus gave a few more hard thrusts and then stiffened and groaned above Harry. His prick pulsed inside Harry and Severus emptied himself into the tight young body under him.

            Severus collapsed on Harry, panting in his ear. Harry gave a tired laugh.

            “If this is the punishment for not being respectful, I think I will be getting in a lot of trouble,” Harry teased breathlessly.

            Severus gave a tired chuckle and kissed Harry shoulder. After a few moments, he rose and slowly pulled out of Harry, quickly performing the cleaning charms. He ran his hand down Harry’s back one last time before Harry stood up.

            After rearranging his clothes so that everything was where it should be once again, Severus collapsed into the chair he kept in front of his desk. A very naked Harry sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, resting his head on Severus’ shoulder. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and just held him.


	61. Graduation

            Harry woke and put on his Hogwarts school uniform for the last time. As he buttoned his shirt, Harry reflected on what would be happening that day.

            He would share breakfast and lunch with his fellow Gryffindors before all of the sixth year and younger students left on the Hogwarts Express. In just a few hours, the friends and families of the graduating students would arrive on the returning Hogwarts Express and shortly after that the leaving ceremony would begin.

            Students would wear their graduation robes over their usual school uniform and the Headmaster would present the students with their certificates of completion for their education at Hogwarts, signed by the Headmaster and all four Heads of Houses. After a class picture, the students and their families would mingle and talk until the Final Feast, the last meal a student has at Hogwarts.

            Harry frowned, thinking of everything he needed to accomplish during the time before the Final Feast. He needed to talk with Draco’s parents without drawing attention or creating suspicion. This after he manages to get away from the Weasleys. And he couldn’t do that until he had meet Charlie’s boyfriend.

_Damn! I never got Ron and Hermione to promise not to tell about my engagement! Fuckfuckfuck! Well, it’s only going around that I’m **seeing** someone, so it’s not common knowledge I‘m engaged, which means Ron hasn‘t said anything. If I’m lucky, Hermione would want to have a name for certain before running to Dumbledore, so if I get her to promise not to say anything…_

            Harry sighed and leaned down to tie his shoes. Maybe if he told Hermione he wanted to talk to Dumbledore about it himself, maybe hint he wanted to be absolutely sure about the engagement before thinking about disrupting the ‘Great’ Dumbledore’s plans…

********************************

            Harry was still considering the problem hours later when the class picture had been taken and the students were finally free to greet their families and any friends that were not graduating themselves. Harry stood back a minute, hoping Ron and Hermione would notice and he would get to talk to them alone before they went to greet the Weasleys.

            “I can’t believe you made me go through with it, Harry!” Draco hissed.

            Harry turned and grinned at the blond. “Oh, come on, Draco. I’m sure Blaise will make it up to you later.”

            Draco just glared at him. Blaise walked up and said, “Don’t worry about him, Harry. I think he’s just cold. I made sure he followed the bet to the letter.” Blaise smirked.

            Harry’s eyes widened and he looked Draco over carefully. “Absolutely nothing?”

            “Not a thing,” Blaise said, continuing to smirk.

            “Can’t blame him for feeling a bit chilly, then,” Harry said, putting on one of his Gryffindor-innocent looks.

            “Well, see if I don’t find a way to return the favor! Give me a couple of weeks and see if I can’t get you _completely naked_ ,” Draco said.  
            Ron, who had been approaching, managed to overhear Draco’s comment. His face got quite red and he began making choking sounds. Hermione, who had been with Ron, went wide-eyed.

            Blaise looked over his shoulder and snorted at the two Gryffindors. Leaning close so only Draco and Harry could hear him, with his back to the Gryffindors, Blaise said, “You know, Draco, I don’t think you want to do that. Harry’s husband might just object to plans like that…at least when it’s anyone but him getting Harry naked.” Blaise smirked.

            Draco tried to hide his wince as he shot Severus a quick look. Harry laughed. “Draco, why don’t you take your husband and introduce him _properly_ to his in-laws,” Harry said quietly.

            Blaise grimaced and sent Harry a look that said ‘Thanks a lot!’ and Draco smirked and dragged his husband off to do just that. Harry watched for a minute and then turned back to Ron and Hermione, both of whom still seemed stunned by what they had heard.

            Harry looked around to make sure they were alone and then stepped close to the other two so they could hear him when he spoke quietly. “Hey, I was hoping we could talk a minute before, you know, going to see everyone.”

            Ron and Hermione shared a look. Hermione cleared her throat, but before she could speak, Ron blurted out, “ _Malfoy_ , Harry?! Tell me the rumors from earlier in the school year aren’t really true and you’re not **engaged** to Draco Malfoy?!”

            “Shhhh!” Harry looked around quickly to make sure no one had overheard. “Ron! I’d really not like my engagement to be common knowledge just yet, so do you mind keeping it down?”

            Hermione frowned at Harry. “Harry, surely you told Dumbledore at least!”

            Harry frowned at Hermione. “Well, I’m glad to hear you haven’t told him yet. I was hoping to tell him myself.”

            “Well, I should hope so, Harry!” Hermione huffed.

            Harry resisted rolling his eyes and decided to be grateful Hermione had missed the sarcasm. He needed her cooperation right now. “It’s just I wanted to be sure. You know this isn’t something to take lightly, Hermione. And really, if it’s something that doesn’t work out, why should I disrupt Dumbledore’s plans? I mean, he seemed so certain that invoking Grant’s Law would be the right thing to do…Well, he said I could take the summer to sort of…deal with things, you know, the end of the war and everything else. I figure this falls under the heading of ‘dealing with things.’ I plan to talk to him towards the end of the summer if, well, if there is still anything to tell.” Harry wore his innocent look, though inside he was congratulating himself on coming up with that little speech ‘on his feet’ as it were.

            Seeing the indecision on Hermione’s face, Harry continued. “You know something like a marriage shouldn’t be rushed. That’s why the original group set up Grant’s Law for temporary marriages. I thought I would take the summer to really make sure of my feelings. And then I thought I could talk things over with Dumbledore, get his advice.” That last bit was what did it, Harry could tell. The instant he said he would go to Dumbledore for advice, Hermione suddenly decided his judgment could be trusted after all. Harry again had to keep from rolling his eyes.

            Hermione nodded. “Well, I’m glad to hear you are taking this so seriously, Harry.”

            Ron had just watched this exchange, wearing a horrified look. Finally, he joined the conversation again. “Harry? Come on, mate, this isn’t funny! Just-just tell me you aren’t even thinking of marrying _Malfoy!_ ”

            Harry blinked at him. “I have absolutely no intention of marrying Draco, Ron. I promise.”

            Ron looked greatly relieved to hear that, relieved enough to overlook Harry’s use of Draco’s first name. As both appeared ready to demand a name from him, Harry quickly shook his head. “So, will you two promise not to tell?”

            Hermione nodded. “Of course not! It is your announcement to make, Harry! Besides, as you said, it’s a good idea to take your time with these things.”

            Harry nodded and then grinned at Ron. “So? Shall we go greet the family?”

            Ron grinned and slung his arm over Harry’s shoulders. “’Bout time you started including yourself as part of the family.”

            Harry just shook his head as they headed towards the large group of redheads across the room. It came to him then that that’s exactly how he felt about Ron and even Hermione. They were family. With that little realization, Harry finally felt at peace with something he had been fighting for a long time now, especially over the past year.

            Ron and Hermione weren’t really his good friends any more. He still cared about them, but sometimes he just didn’t like them at all any more. Just the way a person feels about their brother or sister. Harry grinned, imagining Hermione as the tattle-tale little sister and Ron as the brother he was always getting into fights with…or getting into trouble with.

            It made Harry feel much better about not feeling particularly close to the two of them any more. More and more over this past year, Harry had just wanted them to go away and leave him alone. He had wanted to spend time with his friends…his close friends.

            At first that had only been Draco rather than Ron, but slowly the group grew to include Blaise and Theo as well. The fact that he had told the three Slytherins so much about what was going on in his life, the fact that he had spent so much time with them after the war ended even after he found out about Severus…all of it indicated that Harry considered the Slytherins closer friends than his Gryffindor friends.

            Harry hadn’t wanted to think he was losing Ron and Hermione, so he had been ignoring or quickly shoving away all the uncharitable thoughts he had been having about them. He had gone out of his way to make sure he spent time with them when he would rather have been with the Slytherins.

            But…but now, he understood. He still cared deeply for them, loved them even, but they just weren’t his best friends any more. They were…family.

            Harry took a deep breath and felt like a weight had just been removed from his shoulders.

********************************

            As Harry and Ron approached the Weasleys, both were hugged tightly by Molly Weasley. “Oh! We’re so proud of you both!”

            Harry just grinned and hugged her back. When he pulled back, he looked around at the other Weasleys. Ginny and the twins were grinning at the attention he and Ron were getting. Percy was standing stiffly a little ways off.

            The three oldest Weasley men, however, were all acting just a little bit…odd. Harry noticed that while Arthur was looking proud and pleased, he also kept looking just a bit uncomfortable or maybe nervous.

            Bill’s eyes kept straying across the room to…Harry fought to keep his surprise from his face. Bill seemed to be quite interested in a certain Auror. Harry had used his invitations for some of the Order members he had actually rather liked and one seemed to have caught Bill Weasley’s eye. Harry rather looked forward to another chance to play matchmaker.

            Charlie, on the other hand, was firmly _not_ looking anywhere else besides his family. He was also standing alone. Harry managed to drift in his direction. Charlie grinned at him and pulled Harry into a tight hug. “Harry! Congratulations!”  
            Harry returned the hug and took the opportunity to ask, “Charlie? Where’s the boyfriend? I was looking forward to meeting him!”

            Charlie stepped back and looked sheepish. “He’s here. He wanted to give the family a little time in private to, you know, congratulate the two of you. Honestly, I think he’s just as nervous about this as I am.”

            Harry looked over and noticed all the others were focused on fussing over or teasing Ron. Turning back to Charlie, Harry whispered, “Did you tell him about the two of you being able to have kids?”

            Charlie blushed. “Uh, yeah.”

            Harry grinned. “And?”

            Charlie blushed deeper. “Um, so, I’m not the only one suddenly looking forward to a big family.” Charlie looked over at his family and moved close to Harry. He turned so his back was to the rest of the room and waved his wand. Harry gasped as Charlie revealed his engagement ring. Charlie grinned. “Yeah.”

            Harry grinned at the bigger man. “Congratulations! Now I really can’t wait to meet your man!”

            “And what about you, Harry? Gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?”

            Harry bit his lip for a moment. Really, he just couldn’t help himself. He really loved showing off his engagement ring and, now, his wedding ring. “Charlie? Can you keep a secret? A **_big_** secret?”

            Charlie frowned. “Absolutely. What’s going on, Harry?”

            Harry waved his wand and showed Charlie his ring.

            Charlie’s eyes got huge. Harry could tell he had only just stopped himself from shouting his shock. “ _Harry! Mum’s gonna flip! Oh, you are in so much trouble!_ ” Charlie whispered.

            Harry shook his head. “No. I am going to have a big public ceremony. No one’s going to know it’s just for show. It’s just…have you heard about the Grant’s Law thing?”

            Charlie frowned and shook his head, so Harry quickly explained. Charlie agreed with Ginny. “That old bastard! He has no right!”

            Harry nodded. “So you can see why all the secrecy, right?”

            Charlie nodded. “Yeah. Can’t believe Mum and Dad when along with this nonsense, though.”

            Harry shrugged. “I think they just want to protect me. You know, if it’s going to happen they want to be able to have a say, keep away anyone they think might just want to use me.”

            Charlie nodded. “But still…”

            Harry shrugged and the two men, after quickly appreciating the other’s ring, hid their rings again. “So. When do we get to meet the _fiancé_?” Harry grinned.

            Charlie grinned and started to turn, but Harry suddenly remembered something and grabbed his arm. “Charlie!”

            Charlie turned back. “What’s wrong?”

            Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Um, do you think you could not tell anyone about the wizards being able to have children together thing? At least until after my, uh, public ceremony? I sort of haven’t mentioned it to my…husband.” Harry blushed bright, but grinned widely at being able to use the word in a conversation. “He wants children too, but we haven’t really discussed _us_ having children. He’s sort of resigned himself to not having children.”

            Charlie nodded. “It was the same for Ian and me. Don’t worry. I wasn’t joking about not wanting Mum to scare Ian off by demanding kids right away.”

            Harry laughed. When Charlie went off to fetch his fiancé, Harry turned back to the rest of the Weasleys. He found himself faced with Arthur Weasley.

            “Harry, do you have a moment?” Arthur asked. They both looked over at Ron, still the center of attention. Harry thought he might not be the only one to realize it was an excellent chance for everyone to make it clear to Ron how much they cared.

            Harry nodded. “Sure. What’s this about?”

            Arthur grimaced. “Well, I’m not sure if you know this or not, but I was chosen to be on the committee for the invoking of Grant’s Law.”

            Harry stomach dropped at the turn in the conversation. “Um, Ron might have mentioned it.”

            Arthur nodded. “Well, Molly only thinks of how I can protect you as part of the committee, but I thought perhaps you might feel better to know I have no intention of choosing a candidate. Without a candidate from me, the Law cannot be invoked. I will, of course, wait until I have been officially named to make this clear so you have nothing to worry about, Harry.” Arthur frowned. “Unless there is someone you _want_ me to select for you.”

            Harry let his relief show. “You have no idea how good it is to hear that! I was really worried when I heard the names of the people on the committee. I must admit I was shocked when Remy was on the list. I thought for sure he understood and wouldn’t-”

            Arthur chuckled. “Actually, Harry, Lupin and I came up with this idea together. He agreed to do the same thing. We were just so worried when others, especially others with available children, agreed so readily to the rather extreme measure.”

            Harry grinned. “I’m glad to hear I had so many people looking out for me. Where is Remy, anyway? I sent him one of my invites…” Harry craned his neck looking around the room.

            “Ah, he’s over there talking to Tonks, I believe.”

            Harry nodded. He felt a plan forming, but he saw Charlie and another man approaching so he pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment.

            Harry and Arthur returned to the other Weasleys at the same moment Charlie arrived with the other man. All the Weasleys quieted and turned when Charlie cleared his throat. He shifted a little nervously under the attention and Harry sent him a reassuring smile. Charlie returned the smile.

            “Mum, Dad. This is Ian. We met on the preserve in Romania. Ian is one of the healers for us dragon tamers.” Ian was as tall as Charlie, but slender. He had dark hair and blue eyes and greeted everyone in a strong Irish accent.

            Molly and Arthur smiled at Ian. Harry grinned and winked. Ian grinned at Harry.

            “Oh, do you have a brother or sister graduating too?” Molly asked.

            Charlie coughed. “Um, no, Mum. You see, uh, Harry was nice enough to let Ian use one of his invitations.”

            Molly, as well as most of the others, looked back and forth between Ian and Harry. The twins caught on much quicker than the others. Their eyes went wide and their mouths fell open.

            “I don’t understand. Do you know Ian, then, Harry?” Molly asked.

            Charlie and Ian both blushed. Charlie said, “No, Mum. He, uh, was giving me a chance to introduce Ian to the family.” At this, Ginny and Bill also caught on and were as shocked as the twins, but Charlie’s parents still looked confused. Charlie sighed and waved his wand, showing his ring. “Ian and I have, um, been together for quite a while now and I thought it was way past time I introduced him to my family.”

            Everyone seemed to finally understand, but at the sight of the engagement ring everyone was shocked all over again.

            Then the twins grinned in unison. “Congratulations, big brother,” they said together. That seemed all that was needed and a chorus of congratulations broke out.

            Molly did scold Charlie for not telling anyone of Ian sooner or bringing him home sooner, but Ian was a nice, polite man and she quickly warmed to him.

            Harry gave it a little while before going over to Bill, who had drifted to the edge of the group and was again shooting a certain Auror looks. “Bill? It’s been too long!”

            Bill jerked his head around and blushed at being caught. “Harry! Yeah, congratulations!”

            Harry grinned. “It’s been quite a while since you last talked with Remy. Why don’t you come with me and talk to him for a bit?”

            Bill blushed deeper and groaned. “Harry…”

            Harry just continued to grin. “Great. Let’s go!”

            Harry dragged Bill off with him.

************************************

            Harry grinned as he finally made his way to the Malfoys. He had taken Bill with him over to Remy and Tonks. It was obvious right away that Bill wasn’t the only one interested from the looks Tonks was giving Bill when he wasn’t looking. Both were a little upset when Harry stole Remy away and left them alone together, but they seemed to be doing just fine now. They were standing quite close and were deep in conversation.

            Harry looked over his shoulder at Remy, who he had subtly steered in a certain direction as they talked. He was right where Harry had left him: talking with Luna’s family. Harry grinned wider as he saw Luna wrap her arms around one of Remy’s and press close to him in an unmistakably intimate gesture. Remy blushed, but Luna’s family didn’t seem bothered in the least.

            Harry turned back to the Malfoys and fought to keep the smirk from his face at the fact that Severus had managed to join the group.

            “Nice of you to finally join us,” Severus said sarcastically.

            “Yes, it is fortunate there is a great deal of time for the families to talk,” Lucius drawled.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “How did the two of you manage to spy on Voldemort without any patience whatsoever?”

            The glares the two ex-spies sent him, Harry had expected. Even the stunned looks Blaise and Draco were giving him were not surprising. The quiet laugh Narcissa gave was quite surprising, on the other hand. “Just the attitude you are going to need with those two,” Narcissa said and gave Harry a small smile.

            Harry grinned at her. “I’m not sure how you’ve managed, honestly.”

            Narcissa’s smile grew. “It certainly hasn’t be easy, Mr. Potter.”

            “Please, call me ‘Harry.’”

            “Harry. Please call me ‘Narcissa.’ Ah, that’s right. ‘Mr. Potter’ in no longer quite accurate any more is it?”

            Harry shook his head and grinned again. “Not any more, no.”

            Harry and Narcissa fell into an easy conversation. They got along quite well.

            Severus and Lucius looked at each other in horror. Lucius leaned close to Severus and whispered, “This is all your fault!”

            Severus hissed back, “My fault?! Your wife started it.”

            Lucius glared. “Yes, but you are the one that chose _Harry Potter_. Anyone else and I rather think we would have been safe.”

            Harry interrupted his conversation by laughing. When Narcissa saw what had him laughing, she joined in. Their husbands seemed to be arguing furiously over who was to blame for Harry and Narcissa getting along so well and trying to figure out what horrible repercussions it would have on them, while Draco and Blaise were staring in horrified fascination at the scene in front of them.

            “Perhaps, Harry, we should turn out attention to the plans for the ceremony?”

            Harry nodded. The comment effectively ended the argument between their husbands.

            “Yes, Mr. Potter-”

            Harry sighed. “‘ _Harry.’_ I’ve told you to call me ‘Harry,’ Lucius.”

            Lucius glared at him. “ _Harry_. Perhaps we can discuss the matter at hand?”

            Harry shrugged. “Certainly, but I’m not really sure what there is to discuss. You and Narcissa are more than capable of handling something like this.”

            Narcissa inclined her head graciously. Lucius glared again. “Certainly. My concern is the need for secrecy. I am not sure you are capable of pretending well enough to pull this off, _Harry_.”

            Severus snorted and Draco and Blaise grinned. Before Harry could say anything, Lucius continued. “It’s something quite different to hide a wedding band and marriage when no one suspects anything really, but we are talking about an event that will cause more than a few people to be extremely suspicious. Many will come just to see if they can catch us at something. In that kind of environment, are you really going to be able-?”

            “Lucius,” Harry said. “You are worried over nothing.”

            Lucius raised one eyebrow skeptically.

            Harry grinned and then put on his innocent expression. “I really don’t know, Hermione. It seems like a great idea to me. I know I told you I had been getting along much better with Draco. Why wouldn’t his father want to invite us?”

            Harry, with his back to the rest of the crowd, smirked at Lucius’ stunned expression, further shocking the man. Severus, Draco and Blaise were all smirking as well. Lucius quickly shook off his shock. “You know, Harry, you might have done well in Slytherin.”

            Harry nodded. “Well, it was the Sorting Hat’s first choice for me.” He smirked at the shocked looks on the faces of all of the Slytherins facing him.

************************************

            A little while later it was finally time for the Final Feast. The Slytherins walked with Harry as he rejoined the Weasleys. The Weasleys all appeared a bit shocked to see Harry with them.

            Lucius inclined his head politely. “Molly, Arthur. I was just telling Harry here that I hope you and your family will be able to make it to the party Narcissa and I are giving to celebrate the end of the war.”

            “Well, I…” Molly appeared flustered.

            “The invitations should arrive by tomorrow night. I do hope you will be able to make it,” Narcissa said.

            “Well, um, certainly,” Molly stuttered.

            “Excellent,” Lucius inclined his head and the Slytherins departed.

            Everyone turned to Harry. He shrugged. “Snape and Lucius Malfoy risked their lives to spy for our side. I didn’t think it too much to ask to go to a party Lucius Malfoy was throwing. Besides,” Harry grinned. “I can’t be the only one eager for a look at the inside of Malfoy Manor.”

            The twins laughed and grabbed Harry and everyone turned to head for the Feast. Harry noticed Bill and Tonks were still talking and Remy, it seemed, would be joining the Lovegoods. Harry smiled.


	62. Preparations

            Harry watched Ron and Hermione approach wearing determined looks. Harry tried to hide his panic as he looked around for an escape route. Ever since Harry had come to the Burrow after graduation Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie had been trying to figure out who he was engaged/married to. Ginny and Charlie hadn’t been too bad. They teased and made guesses, but they didn’t keep pushing.

            Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, had not left him alone. Ever time they caught him alone they _interrogated_ him. Ron seemed desperate to make sure he was, in fact, not marrying Draco. Hermione just couldn’t stand someone knowing something she didn’t.

            “Harry, could we…”

            “…possibly take up some of your time?”

            “Sure.” Harry jumped up. Even being used as a test subject for the twins’ latest project was better than another interrogation.

            The twins both slung an arm over Harry’s shoulders as they led him outside. They took him to the shed and once inside locked the door behind him. Harry warily looked around. The twins had set up a little sitting area with some older furniture that was being stored in the shed.

            “Have a seat, Harry,” Fred said. Harry was getting much better at telling them apart. He almost never mixed them up anymore.

            Harry sighed and sat down in the center of the sofa. “What’s this about?”  
            Fred and George sat down facing him. They shared a look and then turned back to him. George said, “Well, Harry, Fred and I have heard some rumors and we thought we would go to the source and get some answers.”

            Fred nodded and they both grinned. “So, are you really engaged?” Fred asked.

            “To a man, Harry?” George asked.

            Harry sighed. “Okay. Who did you eavesdrop on?”

            Fred and George gave Harry innocent looks. Harry just crossed his arms and waited. The twins shrugged. “We may have overheard an argument between Ron and Hermione,” Fred said.

            “We notice you seem unsurprised by these rumors. Does this mean they are, in fact, true?” George asked.

            Harry thought for a moment. He knew, of all the Weasleys, no one could keep a secret better than Fred and George. And they would probably think his plan was completely hilarious. And they had made no pretense about the fact that they thought the Grant’s Law thing was ridiculous. They might even be able to help with a few of the details of the ‘party’ if it came to it.

            All of which Harry recognized as rationalizing his desire to show off his wedding ring. Really, he could trust these two just as much as Charlie…but first, a little fun.

            “Well, I had rather suspected those two. If you had heard anything from Ginny, you’d have a clue as to who I am with and you certainly would have asked if _that_ was true. And if you had heard anything from Charlie…” Harry said musingly and then shook his head.

            Fred and George shared a look. “Now, Harry. It seems to us that you’ve told nearly everyone in the family but us,” George said.

            “We’re crushed, Harry, absolutely crushed,” Fred said.

            “Well…” Harry said. “If you two can keep a secret…a huge secret…I will make it up to you by telling you everything that Ginny and Charlie know. And, if you think you can handle certain details, I’ll even bring you in on the biggest prank _I_ have ever been a part of…”

            The twins got a gleam in their eyes and both leaned forward eagerly. “Harry, you wound us!” Fred said.

            “After all of our years of pranks and you think us incapable of keeping secrets.” George shook his head sadly.

            Harry grinned. “Okay then. Well, I’ll start with what Ginny knows since she found out first. Let’s see if you two can figure things out better than the others.”

            The twins grinned.

            “I’m gay.”

            The twins rolled their eyes. “We knew that,” they said together.

            “Yeah, well, I know the two of you are gay too.”

            Both looked shocked. They shared a look and turned back to Harry.

            Before they could say anything, Harry said, “Charlie.” The twins grimaced and nodded. “Well, okay. So, I also told Ginny I was seeing someone. What you don’t know and Ginny does…the guy I’m seeing is a Slytherin.”

            The twins nearly fell out of their chairs. “A Slytherin, Harry?!” they said together.

            Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He would see how they handle that bit of information before telling them anything else.

            They twins were shocked, but after a bit they shared a look and a shrug and then they turned back to Harry grinning. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when they find _that_ out!” Fred said and laughed.

            George laughed too. “Especially Ron and Hermione. You should have heard them, Harry. Ron’s terrified you are seeing Draco Malfoy and Hermione said it might be anyone left on her list…which apparently still has about twenty people on it. ”

            Harry grinned. Figures the twins would think it was a great idea. “Of course, Ginny is the only one who knows that bit of information. Not even Charlie knows that. But, Charlie happens to know something Ginny doesn’t know.” Harry waited to build up the suspense.

            “Well?”

            “Come on, Harry!”

            Harry grinned again and removed the charm hiding his wedding ring. The looks of shock and awe were gratifying. Harry quickly used his wand to place locking and silencing charms on the shed. It turned out to be a good idea after the twins’ shock wore off.

            “Blimey, Harry!”

            “Bloody Hell!”

            The twins shared a look.

            “You married a _Slytherin…”_ George said.

            “… **and** you didn’t even have the family at the wedding,” Fred said.

            “Mum is gonna kill you!” They finished together.

            Harry shook his head. “One more thing Charlie knows: I’m going to keep it a secret that I’m married and have a wedding ceremony where everyone is present. As long as you two and Charlie never tell her, as far as she and most everyone else will know the public wedding will be when I get married.”

            The twins thought about it for a moment. “Brilliant!” They said together.

            “You mentioned…

            “…there was something you hadn’t…”

            “…told the others, that you were…”

            “…going to tell us.”

            Harry shook his head. _How do they do that?_ “Well, I had thought, if you wanted to help me play a prank on Dumbledore and the rest of the Order…but you would have to be okay working with Slytherins.”

            The twins grimaced but then sighed and nodded. Harry grinned.

            “Then I thought you might like to know the name of the person I’m married to, the person you would be helping me marry very publicly as far as everyone else is concerned. No one else in the family knows. I think you’ll see why.”

            The twins leaned forward eagerly and grinned at Harry. Harry hesitated and then shrugged his shoulders.

            “Severus Snape.” Harry watched in shock as Fred and George nearly fainted at the name.

            “Bloody Hell, Harry,” they whispered together. They looked at each other and then at Harry, then back to each other. After a long silence they shouted, “Brilliant!”

            The twins started talking excitedly about ways to ‘welcome’ Snape into the family and how they could tease him now with a certain level of immunity. Harry interrupted and asked, “Does this mean you will help? At the very least, maybe you can keep Ron and Hermione off my back.” Harry grimaced.

            The twins shared another look and then nodded at Harry. Harry grinned and began to fill them in. He was grateful for the silencing charms, as excited as the twins got over Harry’s plan.

***********************************

            The week after graduation was finally coming to an end. Harry couldn’t be more relieved. In the end, it had taken the combined efforts of not only the twins, but Ginny and Charlie as well to keep Harry free of Ron and Hermione’s interrogation sessions.

            Harry had been able to talk the Weasleys into letting him buy everyone a set of nice robes for the ‘Victory Celebration,’ though it hadn’t been easy. He claimed that as he was the one responsible for the unexpected invitation he wanted to make it up to everyone for having to put up with a bunch of Slytherins for the evening. Fortunately, buying the robes kept everyone busy for most of the week.

            Harry had arranged to meet Severus and Lucius the day before the ‘Celebration’ to discuss last minute details. Harry decided to take the twins so they could offer their ideas as well. It had the added advantage of providing Harry with a cover story for his little trip. He and the twins told the rest of the Weasley family that they had some last minute purchases they wanted to make.

            They Apparated a suitable distance away and then used the portkey Lucius had given Harry.

*********************************

            Severus had had an equally trying week. Not only was he without his young husband while staying with two happy couples, but his best friend found it amusing to tease him about Harry. Unfortunately, after years of spying on Voldemort, Lucius was rather used to being tortured and so was not much deterred by the hexes Severus used on him.

            As Severus and Lucius stood in the entrance hall waiting for Harry, Severus considered using that charm the false Moody had used on Draco. He rather thought Lucius might be slightly more tolerable as a bouncing ferret. Lucius was smirking and Severus was reaching for his wand when Harry and the Weasley twins arrived.

            At the sight of the twins, Severus and Lucius shared a horrified look. Severus was quickly distracted, however, by Harry’s bright smile.

            “Severus!” Harry said and walked over to his husband.

            When Harry walked up to Severus and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, Severus completely ignored everyone else in the room in favor of the passionate kiss Harry gave him.

            Fred and George whispered, “Bloody Hell,” together as they watched in horrified fascination as Harry snogged their former Potions professor.

            Lucius snorted at the twins’ reactions. He swore silently as they turned their attention to him. When the twins shared a look and then grinned and started in his direction, Lucius’ sense of self-preservation came to the fore and he quickly reached out and poked Harry, hard, in the side.

            Severus glared at Lucius for the interruption and Harry sighed. “Lucius, really. You have to be the most impatient former Death Eater I have ever met. Honestly, how _did_ you survive as a spy?”

            Fred and George were shocked at the _friendly_ tone in Harry’s voice when he spoke to Lucius Malfoy.

            Harry took advantage of the twins shock and quickly explained to Severus and Lucius why he had brought the twins. Just when he finished his explanation, Narcissa arrived and ushered them all into the dinning room for lunch.

            As the group walked into the dinning room, they walked in on Draco and Blaise kissing. The two parted as the others joined them. They were obviously surprised to see Fred and George.

            Fred turned to George. “Well, at least we can tell Ron not to worry about Harry marrying him.”

            “Yeah. Caught him snogging Parkinson in Madame Malkin’s?” George grinned.

            “What?!” Blaise and Draco angrily asked.

            The twins turned back to them. “Well, obviously we can’t say who we _really_ caught you snogging…”

            “…but, if we tell him we saw you snogging someone else while we were out…”

            “…Ron will finally stop asking Harry if he’s _sure_ he’s not engaged to you.”

            Severus frowned. “And why does he think you are engaged to Draco?”

            Harry exchanged a grin with Blaise. “Oh, you know. Those rumors from the beginning of the school year.”

            “What rumors?” The twins asked together.

            “Indeed,” Lucius said raising one of his eyebrows.

            Harry rolled his eyes and explained as everyone sat down to lunch. Towards the end of lunch the discussion finally turned to the wedding ceremony to take place the next day.

            “So, is everything set for tomorrow?” Harry asked.

            Severus nodded. “I made several batches of Calming Draughts to keep on hand for tomorrow.”

            “Other than a slight disagreement on how to deal with the immediate outcry so that the ceremony may continue, yes, everything has been taken care of,” Lucius said.

            Harry grimaced. “Yeah, I hadn’t considered that. I had rather hoped the shock would keep most quiet during the ceremony.”

            “Test wards,” Fred and George said together.

            Everyone turned to look at them. They shrugged.

            “We created these wards for our test subjects for one of our projects,” Fred said.

            “The wards are applied to a particular area. The test subject…um, tests the product while in the area. If the product they are testing…has negative effects, we just turn the wards on and then they can’t move,” George said.

            “Well, except to breathe. Had a bit of trouble managing that bit, but breathing’s rather important, right?” Fred asked cheerfully.

            The Slytherins looked at Fred as if he was insane and Harry grinned.

            “Perfect. That way no one can move or speak, so no one will leave or starting objecting at the top of their voice. How big an area can you cover?” Harry asked.

            “Well, the largest area we managed was about the size of, hmmm…”

            “…maybe the size of the Transfiguration classroom.”

            Harry frowned. Severus and Lucius shook their heads.

            “That won’t be anywhere near big enough,” Narcissa said.

            “Is the spell easy to learn? If so, maybe we can set up several areas connected to each other,” Harry suggested. A quick count of the room’s occupants and Harry continued, “With the eight of us, we could probably manage most of the room we will need to cover, don’t you think, Severus?”

            Fred choked on his tea at Harry’s use of Snape’s first name. It was the first time since greeting his husband that Harry had addressed him by name. At the fist use of Snape’s first name the twins had been too shocked by the kiss to notice. George absently pounded his brother on the back as he looked at Harry.

            “Perhaps. Could a person set more than one ward and turn them on at the same time?” Severus asked the twins.

            Fred and George looked thoughtful. “We might be able to…”

            “…if you set them to the same trigger. You have to use a special word…”

            “…to turn on the ward you set.”

            Lucius considered the space he and Narcissa had planned to use for the ceremony. “Well, as long as we make certain everyone is in their seat and set the wards only over the seating areas…” Lucius said and then shook his head. “Just to be certain we would need at least two more people.”

            Harry shrugged. “Not a problem.”

            The Slytherins all turned to Harry and Fred and George frowned. “You are going to…”

            “…tell them then, Harry?”

            “Tell who?” Severus frowned at Harry.

            Harry sighed. “Well, Charlie already knows I’m married, but he doesn’t have a clue as to who I am married to, while Ginny thinks I’m engaged, but she knows I’m ‘seeing’ a Slytherin.” Harry shrugged. “I could bring them tomorrow morning and we can all set up the wards before anyone arrives.”

            Harry noticed the twins pouting a bit at letting their siblings in on their fun.

            “Fred, George. What do you say we only tell them I need their help and surprise them when we get them here?” Harry asked.

            The twins perked up at making a joke out of it.

            The group discussed the details and soon enough Harry and the twins were leaving. Harry managed another passionate kiss with his husband before leaving. He was definitely looking forward to having their relationship out in the open. He was damned tired of sleeping alone.

**********************************

            After they returned to the Burrow, Harry waited in the garden for the twins to go and get Ginny and Charlie. They figured it would be quicker if Harry waited outside rather than someone having to rescue him from Ron and Hermione. As Harry waited, however, Ron came outside.

            Harry smothered a groan. “Hey, Ron.”

            Ron frowned and walked over. “Hey. Why have you been avoiding me lately, Harry? Is it because you really _are_ marrying _Malfoy_ and just don’t want to tell me?”

            Harry had had enough of that. “No, Ron, damn it! I am not marrying Draco! You can even ask the twins! They said they saw him snogging someone while we were out.”

            “Well, then why won’t you tell me who you are engaged to, Harry? You won’t tell anyone anything about this guy you’re seeing!” Ron had gotten louder and closer to Harry as he talked until he was nearly shouting into Harry’s face.

            Harry took a step back. “I told you, Ron, I’m not ready to tell anyone yet,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

            Ron closed the distance between them. “I’m your best friend, Harry! You’re supposed to tell me stuff even when you don’t tell anyone else!” Ron shouted.

            Harry pushed at Ron’s chest. Harry’s temper was quickly fraying. He was sick of the interrogations and even though it was only one more day, if Ron kept pushing Harry thought he might lose it. “Maybe I have my reasons for not telling you, Ron! I mean, just look at how you’ve been hounding me!”

            Ron shoved Harry back. “Yeah? I think you’re lying. I think you are planning to marry _Malfoy_.”

            Harry saw red and without really thinking about it, he pulled his arm back and punched Ron right in the face. The next thing he knew they were on the ground having a full out fist fight. Neither one even thought of pulling his wand.

            Suddenly, Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny were there pulling Harry and Ron apart. The other four looked between them in shock as Harry and Ron just stood there panting, staring at each other. Ron had a bloody nose and Harry had a split lip.

            “You want to know why I’ve been avoiding you, Ron? It’s because I’m tired of you and Hermione _interrogating_ me ever time you get me alone. I’m tired of the constant questions about me and Draco. You know what? So what if I **were** marrying Draco? Tell me, Ron, what would you do? What would you do if I did marry him? What then, huh?!”

            Ron just stared at Harry for a moment before turning and storming into the house. Harry turned and looked at the others. The silence was finally broken when Charlie laughed.

            “Last time there was a fist fight in this garden, I think it was Bill and me the summer after my fifth year at Hogwarts,” Charlie said. He grinned. “Bill seemed to think I was in love with the girl he was dating. Got to be as bad as Ron has been this past week.”

            Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Tell me he got over it.”

            Charlie laughed. “Well, considering when I shouted at him, I ended up telling him I thought his girlfriend was an ugly cow, it took a bit for him to calm down, but yeah, it got better. Now let me see if I can’t heal you. If not I know Ian can fix you up.”

            As Charlie healed Harry, Ginny asked, “What did you want to talk to us about anyway, Harry?”

            Once Harry could talk again without pain, he said, “I was hoping you and Charlie would help me with something tomorrow before the party.”

            “Sure we’ll help, Harry,” Charlie said, frowning.

            Ginny nodded. “What do you need us to do?”

            Harry and the twins grinned. “Meet me here early tomorrow morning, before anyone else gets up and come with us” Harry gestured between himself and Fred and George. “When we get where we are going, I’ll explain better.”

            Looking extremely curious, Charlie and Ginny agreed.

**************************************

            That night as Harry lay in his bed in the room he shared with Ron at the Burrow, Ron said, “Harry.”

            Harry was surprised as Ron hadn’t said anything to him since their fight. “Yeah?”

            Ron was silent for so long that Harry thought he wasn’t going to say anything more. Finally Ron said, “I don’t want to be like Percy.”

            Harry lifted his head from his pillow and looked across the room at the other bed. “What?”

            “I don’t want to be like Percy,” Ron said again. “I don’t want you to never speak to me again because I was an idiot.” He was silent for a long moment. “If you want to marry Malfoy, go ahead, Harry. I won’t-”

            “Ron, I am not marrying Draco!” Harry said in exasperation.

            “I’m just-I mean you asked what I would do if you were.”

            “Well, yes, but I’m not marrying him.”

            Ron thought for a minute. “It’s just, I don’t want to lose you, Harry. I’ve noticed, you know? This past year we’ve spent less and less time together. I didn’t even see you the entire week after the final battle. At first I just thought it was because Hermione and I were dating.

            “But then I noticed it wasn’t just me and Hermione you weren’t really spending time with any more. You were hardly ever around the Gryffindor common room this past year either. I don’t think you were there at all in the second half of the year if you didn’t have specific plans with someone.

            “When it came out you were spending time with Malfoy, at first…well, at first I panicked and ranted a bit I guess, but after that I just told myself it was okay because you said you two were only studying together. Yeah, that’s what _we_ used to do together, but like you said there were NEWTs to consider. But I’m not stupid, Harry. I might be a bit slow, but I’m not stupid. I noticed you spending more and more time with Malfoy.”

            Ron was silent for a bit. “I guess, I don’t know, I guess I felt like he was…stealing you away. I think that’s what made it so hard for me. If you married him, you would be _his_. And then, well…” Ron sighed.

            Harry sat up a bit and leaned on his elbow, looking over at Ron’s bed. He tried to choose his words carefully. “I think I know what you mean…” Harry hesitated, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say. “Ron…look, Ron, we’re just not best mates any more.”

            Ron quickly sat up in his bed. “Harry! I know I was an idiot this past week but-”

            Harry shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean…” Harry sighed and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I wasn’t the only one spending time with other people. You and Neville got pretty close this past year, right?”

            “Well, yeah, but Harry-”

            Harry shook his head. “Ron, just because we aren’t best mates anymore doesn’t mean we are suddenly out of each other’s lives…Right, now don’t take this the wrong way, but I care about you, alright? It’s just…you’re like a brother to me, Ron. So maybe we don’t spend a lot of time together anymore. I bet you don’t spend as much time as you used to with Fred and George, but you still care about each other right?”

            “Well, yeah,” Ron said reluctantly.

            “Right. And if it came to either playing a game of Exploding Snap with me or playing a game of Wizard’s Chess with Neville, which would you choose?”

            Ron didn’t say anything and Harry couldn’t see him well enough in the dark to be sure, but Harry suspected Ron was probably blushing. Harry nodded.

            “See?”

            Ron was quiet for a moment and then he asked, “It’s been happening for a while, hasn’t it, Harry? I mean even before this year started.”

            Harry thought about it. “Yeah, I think so.” Harry didn’t want to bring it up, but they had been slowly drifting apart since the Tri-Wizard Tournament mess when Ron had given him the cold shoulder for a while.

            There was a long silence. The two just sat there for a while in the dark. Finally, Ron said, “So, are we okay, Harry?”

            “Yeah, we’re okay, Ron.”

            Ron lay back down. “Uh, Harry. You know if anyone had heard us…”

            “They would have, mistakenly, assumed we are a couple of saps and so this is another conversation that never happened?”

            “Yeah,” Ron breathed in relief.

            Harry laughed and lay back down. After a bit he said, “Ron?”

            “Yeah?”

            “It’s the same for me and Hermione, you know. I think of her like a sister.”

            “Well, I definitely don’t.”

            Harry laughed. “Well, since we have now made the transition from best mates to brothers, can I ask you something?”

            “Sure,” Ron said, sounding both surprised and curious.

            “Can you keep your girlfriend off my back? She’s driving me crazy!”


	63. The Victory Celebration

            Severus and Lucius stood together on one side of the large ballroom and looked out over the crowd. Harry and the Weasley children had come and gone, the wards were all in place, and now they just had to wait for the right moment to get everyone in their seats in the other room and begin the ceremony.

            Severus took a sip of his champagne and looked over at Harry again. Harry was sitting at a table with the Weasleys and the Granger girl. Severus frowned. Even if Harry said the Weasley girl wasn’t interested in him, she was sitting much to close to Harry.

            “You know, Severus, if you are not careful you are going to give yourself away,” Lucius drawled, smirking. He spoke freely as they had used a specialized silencing charm to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation.

            As Severus turned to respond, he caught sight of Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott. Draco was glaring over at the Weasleys as well. “I must admit, Lucius, I am quite surprised at how easily you accepted Draco’s choice. I had thought the continuation of the Malfoy line was extremely important to you.”

            Lucius smirked and gave Severus a look out of the corner of his eye. “Tell me, Severus. Is there any chance of you changing your mind about Harry at this point?”

            Severus glared. “No.”

            Lucius nodded and gave Severus a particularly evil smirk. “So, if I were to tell you something Harry told me, something he told me not to tell you until after you two were married…you would still go through with this?”

            Severus felt like he might be sick. He knew it would be big, whatever it was, from the look on Lucius’ face. However, no matter what Lucius said, his answer wouldn’t change. “I’m not going to change my mind, Lucius.”

            Lucius took a sip of his champagne. “Harry wants children, you know. Oh, he didn’t say anything specific, but it was quite clear he was expecting a family.”

            Severus slammed his emotionless mask into place and he looked out over the crowd again. “Really?” Inside, the sick feeling had increased a hundredfold and Severus was swearing.

            Severus had no idea how he was going to give Harry a family. There was no doubt in his mind he would try, but he was not certain how to give his husband children. The only thought that came to mind was not acceptable as far as Severus was concerned. Severus would not hesitate to use an Unforgivable on any woman trying to get into bed with his husband and he himself had no interest in being with anyone but Harry.

            “I must admit, I was quite skeptical when Harry told me Draco would still be able to provide a Malfoy heir without being unfaithful.”

            Severus gave no outward sign, but he suddenly focused all of his attention on his friend’s words.

            “I have since done some research myself and it appears he is correct though.” Lucius took another sip of his drink. Severus resisted the urge to reach for his wand. “Honestly, Severus, I thought the poor boy had been tricked by someone when he told me wizards could have children with other wizards,” Lucius drawled.

            Severus frowned and slowly turned to his friend. “Lucius, what are you talking about?”

            Lucius raised an eyebrow and feigned surprise. “Why I’m talking about wizards being able to conceive and carry children. Of course, it is not well known because it not only requires a certain ritual, but it also requires a potion so difficult to make that not even all Potion Masters are capable of making it…”

            Severus looked at Harry and struggled to keep his mask in place. Harry wanted children…with him. Severus remembered how hard Harry had pushed to get him to admit he wanted children. Now, Severus was pleased with his admission. As strange as the thought was, Severus pictured Harry pregnant and growing round with a child, _their_ child, and he planned to see about getting his husband pregnant as soon as possible. From what Harry had said at the muggle orphanage, Severus suspected Harry would offer no objections.

            Severus suddenly frowned fiercely. He and Harry were going to have to talk about Harry’s plans to become an Auror. Severus had never liked the thought of Harry becoming an Auror. He had liked it even less once Harry was his, but a _pregnant_ Harry…? Absolutely not!

            “Severus, if you continue to glare like that those that do not know you well, meaning everyone except for me and Harry, will think you are contemplating methods for assassinating him,” Lucius said, amused.

            Severus switched his glare to Lucius.

*************************************

            Harry shifted in his seat impatiently. When would the ceremony start already?!

            “Harry? Are you okay?” Molly Weasley asked in concern.

            Harry smiled at her. “Yes, just getting a bit stiff sitting here. But it’s a lovely party, don’t you think?”

            “Thank you, Harry,” Narcissa said as she came up to the table. “I do hope everyone is enjoying themselves.” She looked around the table.

            Everyone nodded.

            “Harry’s right. It is a lovely party,” Molly said.

            Narcissa smiled and turned to Harry. “Harry, why don’t you and your friends dance? Surely the music is acceptable.”

            “Um, yes, Narcissa, the music is great. I just don’t dance,” Harry said, smiling slightly.

            Narcissa frowned. “You don’t dance? But Harry everyone dances. If you just feel uncomfortable asking someone, surely-”

            “Really, Narcissa. I don’t dance. I’m not any good at it,” Harry said. He looked over and managed to catch Draco’s eye. Harry gave him a desperate, save-me-from-your-mother look. Draco laughed at him.

            Harry narrowed his eyes at him. _Oh, that was a mistake, Draco. Laughing at me when I ask you to rescue me from your mum? You are so going to pay for that._

            “Harry, you can only get better at dancing if you practice and until you get better, just focus on trying to have fun,” Narcissa said, surprising many of the Weasleys by her comment on simply enjoying dancing.

            Harry smiled up at her. “Maybe you are right, Narcissa. I think maybe the next song we will do some dancing.”

            Narcissa smiled benevolently and left.

            The others all looked at Harry. “What? If I have to dance, so do the rest of you!”

            “Well, Molly, I would certainly love to dance with you,” Arthur said cheerfully.

            Molly blushed.

            Harry leaned across Ginny to whisper at the twins. “Hey, George! Fred!”

            They leaned close. “Harry?” they asked together.

            Harry grinned. “What do you say to a bit of…fun?”

            Fred and George grinned.

***********************************

            As the music paused, the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry all stood. Molly and Arthur made for the dance floor, as did Ron and Hermione, and Charlie and Ian. Bill had already been dancing with Tonks and seemed to find it as much fun as breaking into an ancient tomb (and probably as dangerous!). Ginny stood and went to find Neville.

            Harry, Fred and George walked across the room together. They didn’t stop until they were standing at the table where Draco and Blaise were sitting. The three Gryffindors grinned at the Slytherins. The Slytherins immediately looked wary.

            George asked, “Draco, may I have this dance?”

            Fred asked, “Blaise, may I have this dance?”

            Draco’s jaw dropped before he managed to hide his shock. Blaise blinked in surprise. Draco glared at Harry and Blaise looked at him questioningly.

            Harry shrugged. “Narcissa insisted.” He grinned as the Slytherins shared a look.

            Fred and George pulled their dance partners to their feet. “Think about it. What better way…”

            “…to show everyone it is possible to put aside old prejudices…”

            “…than for everyone to see Slytherins and Gryffindors dancing…”

            “…with each other?”

            Harry watched as Fred and George dragged Draco and Blaise to the dance floor.

            “Oh, dear. Harry, you seem the odd man out,” Narcissa said as she came up.

            “Well, I had hoped Theo would be here with them.” Harry turned to her. “Perhaps I could persuade you to take a chance and dance with me?”

            Narcissa smiled. “That would be lovely, Harry.”

            Harry grinned and held out his arm. Narcissa took his arm and they walked onto the dance floor just as the music started.

            As Harry led Narcissa around the dance floor, managing to dance fairly well, he said, “You know, you didn’t fool me in the least.”

            “What do you mean, Harry?” Narcissa asked innocently.

            Harry grinned. “You’re a Slytherin and I know you are an extremely intelligent woman. You wanted me up dancing and here I am, dancing.”

            Narcissa gave him a little smirk. “Well, thank you, Harry. I do like to think I am somewhat intelligent.” She fluttered her lashes at him, causing Harry to laugh.

*********************************

            Severus and Lucius watched from across the room as their spouses danced with each other. Lucius glared as Narcissa gave Harry a little smirk. Severus smirked.

            “Keep that up, Lucius, and people are going to think you planned this party just to give you an opportunity to assassinate Harry,” Severus said.

            Lucius’ glare turned into a smirk when Severus glared as Harry laughed.

            “I don’t know why you are smirking, Lucius. Your wife is the one flirting with Harry, not the other way around,” Severus said before taking a sip of his drink.

            Lucius’ head snapped around and he glared at the dancing couple again.

            Both were distracted, however, when the Weasley twins danced by.

            Severus and Lucius turned to each other.

            “Lucius, was that your son and his husband dancing with the Weasley twins?”

            “It was.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend and took a sip of his drink.

            “They are Slytherins, Severus. I’m sure they can look after themselves.”

            “Perhaps.” Severus inclined his head. “However, these are the Weasley twins.”

            Lucius said nothing as the twins and their partners danced by again. The Gryffindors seemed to be having a great time. The Slytherins seemed…a bit panicked.

            Severus nodded. “You don’t want to give the twins an excuse to focus on you. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m rather sure Harry is fond enough of Draco to make sure he doesn’t come to serious harm.” Severus smirked.

************************************

            After dancing with Narcissa, Harry danced with Ginny, Fred, George, and even Neville. Most surprising was when Seamus Finnegan asked Harry to dance. Seamus even flirted a bit when they danced, but mostly he acted as his usually did with Harry.

            Harry found he was actually beginning to enjoy dancing and wondered if he would be able to get Severus on the dance floor after the ceremony.

            The only snag in Harry’s enjoyment of the party came when he found himself dancing with Lavender Brown. He actually wasn’t even sure how he had ended up dancing with her. He didn’t remember asking her to dance.

            She kept going on about how the rumors about him being gay _couldn’t possibly_ be true and how, if he weren’t _really_ going out with Ginny, well, maybe he should tell Ginny to back off. There were plenty of other girls interested and, really, shouldn’t Harry be able to flirt and have fun without little Miss Weasley getting in the way? Harry tried to tell her that, yes, he _was_ gay, but he couldn’t seem to be able to get a word in as the girl just talked over him when he tried.

            Harry found himself much less accomplished at dancing while dancing with Lavender. He ‘accidentally’ stepped on her toes three times, **hard** , and she just winced and kept right on flirting and gushing. When the song was over, Harry firmly escorted her to the edge of the dance floor, not wanting her to try to get him to dance with her again.

            As they reached the edge of the dance floor and Harry turned to say goodbye, Lavender leaned close. Harry realized she was about to try to kiss him and he panicked. There was no way anyone but his husband was putting their lips on him. Before he could figure out what to do, he suddenly found Lavender on the floor at his feet.

            They looked at each other in surprise, neither certain as to what exactly had happened. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when someone else stepped forward to help her up and quickly made his escape.

*********************************

            “A tripping hex? That was far tamer than I would have expected, Severus. Certainly far tamer than **I** would have used had another man tried to kiss my wife,” Lucius said.

            Severus gave him an evil smirk. “Ah, but had I used something more…suitable the girl would have had to leave early. Indeed, the party might even have come to a stand still.”

            “You don’t think it would have been worth it?” Lucius raised his eyebrow. “As possessive as you have shown yourself to be over Harry, I was rather surprised you didn’t at the very least _crucio_ the girl.”

            Severus smirked. “And miss the look on her face when she realizes she was throwing herself at **_my_** husband?”

            Lucius chuckled. “Ah, I see.”

*********************************

            Harry nearly shouted for joy when the last, most important, guest finally arrived. Harry refused to have the ceremony without Dumbledore sitting front and center. He wanted the manipulative old wizard to see and not be able do anything but watch as Harry ‘married’ Severus Snape right in front of him, completely ruining the old wizard’s plans.

            Harry watched as Dumbledore walked over to give his apologies to Lucius. Harry looked around and caught the eye of everyone who was in on the impending-wedding plans. Everyone gave a brief nod and moved into position. Harry was grateful he brought in the Weasleys on this. With so many Gryffindor’s in on the secret, things would go much more smoothly.

            Harry waited impatiently for the announcement. Finally, Lucius stepped forward and stopped the music. As the dance floor slowly cleared, Lucius’ magnified voice was heard clearly by all in attendance.

            “May I have your attention? The beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts has finally arrived and I think it is time to move on to a very important part of the celebration. If you would all please move into the adjoining room? And please, wait to be seated.” Lucius turned and with a flick of his wand doors opened along the left side of the ballroom.

            The curious guests cautiously made their way over to the doors. In the commotion, it was quite easy for Ginny to ‘accidentally’ spill a drink all over herself and Harry. As Fred and George leaned over to try to help, they managed to spill a drink on themselves as well. Molly got quite upset. Hermione was ready to jump in and help, but the twins made quick use of a new WWW product, making her forgetful for the next several minutes and a bit confused.  
            “Relax, Mum. Look, why don’t you take everyone else and sit down? They all deserve to see what’s going on. I’ll take this lot off to the restrooms and help them get cleaned up. We’ll all stand in back once we’re done. You know, not be rude and interrupt anything,” Charlie said.

            “Oh, but Ginny!” Molly looked torn. She was intensely curious, as were the others, but she didn’t want to leave Ginny on her own.

            “Perhaps I might help?” Narcissa said. “I can go into the ladies room with her and help her get cleaned up. I know Lucius and the others would be disappointed if you weren’t in there. He was hoping, after Dumbledore had spoken, to get some of the others to speak.”

            At the news that Dumbledore would be giving a speech, the others were even more curious. Molly, especially. She bit her lip, still undecided.

            “Oh, go on, Mum! You can tell me all about what I missed later, when we get home,” Ginny said.

            “Well, if you are certain,” Molly looked over her shoulder at the thinning crowd at the doors.

            Ginny nodded firmly. “Go on, Mum. I’ll be fine.”

            The other Weasleys and Hermione all walked over to the doors to the adjoining room. Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny and Narcissa all walked out of the ballroom and down a short hallway.

            They headed for the room Harry would be using to change. As wizarding fashion differed greatly from muggle fashion, the robes Harry, Severus, Draco and Blaise had worn to the party were no where near acceptable to wear to get married in. The guests would be fine, but as grooms Harry and the others would be expected to wear something quite different.

            “So, about this cleaning charm you know. Do you think you could teach it to me? Might be useful if I ever get into a situation like this without actually meaning to,” Ginny said and smiled at Narcissa.

            Narcissa smiled back. “Well, by ‘cleaning charm’ I may have meant ‘new robes.’ I felt that you all deserved some kind of reward for your help. I do hope you won’t be offended by my gifts. I’m afraid those robes are ruined beyond repair and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to still be wearing them when they start taking pictures. Oh, and Charlie, there is another set for you as well. You helped just as much.”

            The Weasleys all looked at her in shock as she motioned them further down the hallway. Harry snickered and shook his head and went into the room where he was changing.

            He had barely shut the door behind him when he was pulled into his husband’s arms and kissed soundly. He grinned when they finally parted to breathe. Harry pressed close and tightened his arms around Severus’ neck.

            “Missed you, Sev.” Harry sighed and laid his head on Severus’ shoulder.

            Severus ran his hands up and down Harry’s back. “I missed you as well, Harry.”

            After a moment, Harry’s ruined robes became uncomfortable. He pulled back and laughed. “Good thing you hadn’t changed yet,” he said, indicating Severus’ now wet robes.

            Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

            They went to opposite sides of the room to change in an effort to avoid temptation. As Harry struggled out of his ruined robes, Severus said, “Is there something you forgot to tell me, Harry?”

            Harry stopped struggling with the buttons on his robe and looked over at Severus curiously. “What do you mean?”

            “Something you told Lucius, but neglected to tell me?”

            Harry shook his head in confusion.

            “Something you asked Lucius not to tell me until we were married?”

            Harry felt his heart start pounding. He gave Severus an innocent look.

            Severus shook his head. “After all the things I have done to that delicious body of yours, there is no way you will ever convince me you are innocent.”

            Harry looked down and fiddled with the button on his robe. Not only was his heart pounding but he felt sick to his stomach. He really didn’t know how he would handle it if Severus told him there was no way they were having children.

            “Harry?”

            Harry looked over at Severus. “Do you mean the thing about wizards being able to have children?”

            “That is exactly what I meant, Harry, and you know it.”

            Harry held his breath, waiting for what Severus would say next.

            “There is absolutely no way you are becoming an Auror, Harry!”

            Harry blinked in confusion and he frowned. “What?”

            Severus glared at him. “I said there is no way you are becoming an Auror, so just forget about that right now! There is absolutely no way I am going to allow my husband, much less my _pregnant_ husband, to run around chasing dark wizards.”

            Harry stared at Severus in shock.

            Severus frowned at Harry and continued. “I hadn’t thought, given our relative preferences in, ah, positions that there was any doubt you would be the one to get pregnant. Especially as you are younger and better able to carry a child with fewer complications…” Severus continued to frown. “I honestly hadn’t expected you to have any objections to being the one to carry our child, Harry.”

            At this point, Harry couldn’t hold back any longer. He ran over and threw his arms around his husband’s neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. When he needed to breathe, Harry pulled back and asked breathlessly, “Really, Sev? You-we-we can have kids? You don’t mind? Could we, I mean, would you mind if, um, maybe we had more than one?” Harry looked at his husband hopefully.

            Severus looked down at those shining green eyes and wondered if Harry was about to talk him into a family as large as the Weasleys. “Yes, Harry. We can have as many as you like.” Severus stroked up and down Harry’s back. He looked in Harry’s eyes and said, seriously, “I had once hoped for a family, children of my own. But I gave that up a long time ago. You aren’t the only one excited at the thought of having children together, at the thought of a child of _ours_.”

            Harry blinked back tears and pressed his lips to Severus’ lips. He dragged his husband backwards towards the bed as they kissed. When he pulled Severus down on top of him on the bed, Severus pulled back and frowned down at him.

            “Harry, as much as I would like to continue, I am not sure we have the time for this,” Severus said.

            “Then they shouldn’t have had us changing together in a room with a bed, Severus.” Harry pulled Severus’ head down and brushed his lips across the older man’s lips. “Besides, it’s been much too long, Sev.”

            Severus’ eyes seemed to burn with passion. He leaned down and kissed Harry deeply and soon clothes were flying around the room as they struggled to get each other naked.

            “Damn,” Severus said. “Harry, we don’t have any lube.”

            Harry groaned. “Severus! I need you. Please.”

            Severus kissed Harry quickly and then suddenly flipped Harry over onto his stomach. Severus kissed across Harry’s shoulders and then began kissing his way down Harry’s back.

            When Harry felt the tingle of a cleansing charm wash over him _there_ he groaned. Severus paused.

            “Harry?”

            “Severus,” Harry groaned. “Don’t stop! Please! Don’t stop!”

            Severus nipped Harry’s hip and then kept going. He nipped Harry on each cheek and then Harry began begging in earnest. Severus wished they had time for him to tease Harry, but he promised himself they would definitely revisit this position.

            Severus placed a hand on each of Harry’s cheeks and held him open. Severus took a moment to enjoy the lovely sight and then he leaned down. He circled his tongue around the rosebud opening he was eager to penetrate. Once, twice. Then he began to push his tongue inside. Soon, Harry was moaning almost constantly as Severus fucked him with his tongue.

            Harry couldn’t believe one of his favorite fantasies was coming true. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to have Severus do… _that_. It was far better than anything Harry had imagined. It felt **_amazing_** , but it wasn’t enough. Harry needed more.

            “Sev! Please. I need more. I need _you_. Oh,” Harry moaned.

            Severus used his fingers to make sure that Harry was stretched enough and then he pulled back. With a quick grimace, he spit into his hand and slicked his cock. Then he was pushing into Harry. They both groaned.

            They were both too hot, too needy for it to last long. Severus managed a few slow thrusts, but as soon as he found the right angle to make Harry cry out in pleasure, Severus thrust faster. Soon he was pounding into Harry. They both panted and groaned. It was good, so good. Severus felt his orgasm approaching and moved one hand from Harry’s hip around to stroke the hard cock between Harry’s legs.

            Harry cried out, his body tightening around Severus’ prick as he came all over Severus’ hand and the bed under him. The delicious feel of Harry tightening around him pushed Severus over the edge and he came deep inside Harry.

            Severus leaned against his husband’s back as he tried to catch his breath. Once he was capable of moving, he slowly pulled out of Harry and performed the cleaning charms. He chuckled as Harry groaned and rolled over onto his back.

            “Come on, Harry. One last thing to do before we can go home and spend the night in bed _together_.”

            Harry grinned and got up.

            They quickly changed into the robes they would wear for their public wedding. Harry sat on a stool at the vanity to one side of the room, trying to get the front of the robes to sit right. Severus walked up behind him and reached around and fixed Harry’s robes. When he was done, he straightened and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Their eyes met in the mirror above the vanity. It was an incredibly intimate moment.

            Harry smiled softly at Severus in the mirror and reached up and covered one of Severus’ hands with his own. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry on the top of the head and then moved away.

            “Harry, I have something for you,” Severus said.

            Harry stood and turned towards the older man. “What is it?”

            Severus held out a vial. “I was finally able to finish the permanent vision correction potion.”

            Harry smiled at Severus and took the potion. He waited a few moments and his vision went blurry. He took off his glasses and grinned at Severus. His sight was perfect.

            Severus admired the sight of Harry grinning at him, his big green eyes no longer hidden by his glasses. He shook his head. “Come on, we need to go.”

            Harry and Severus left the room. In the hallway they were faced with a group of Weasleys. At the sight of Severus’ arm around Harry’s waist, all four looked a bit shocked and a little fascinated.

            “Finally! What took you two so long with changing?” Lucius hissed as he came down the hallway with Draco and Blaise.

            Severus merely raised an eyebrow while Harry blushed. Draco snickered and Blaise smirked. The Weasleys all looked ready to have a heart attack. Ginny even kind of squeaked.

            “And you could not wait just a few more hours?!” Lucius asked. “You are fortunate that old man loves the sound of his own voice. Narcissa is out there now keeping everything under control. However, we need to start this ceremony soon.”

            Harry cleared his throat and avoided looking at the Weasleys. “Well, then, let’s go.”

            Harry and the others walked down a different hallway than the one that led to the ballroom. They ended up off to one side of the audience, hidden by some curtains. Everyone moved into position and raised their wands. They waited for the signal from Lucius.

            Lucius joined Narcissa on the stage in front of the rows of chairs holding all of the guests. He looked out and made a quick sweep of the audience. Everyone looked to be in their seats. He turned back to stage and notice that Dumbledore _finally_ seemed to be wrapping up his speech. Lucius smothered a smirk. The man had gone on and _on_ about unity and peace. He definitely wouldn’t risk objecting too loudly to what was about to happen.

            Once Dumbledore was finally seated, Lucius moved to the front of the stage. “Now, for a very special…interlude.” With that, everyone who had set the ‘test’ wards in the seating area of the room turned on their wards. Suddenly the room was dead silent without even the sound of clothing rustling. Lucius smirked.

            Narcissa went and fetched the two officiators while Fred, George, Ginny and Charlie quietly moved to one side of the stage. Once the officiators were standing in the center of the stage facing the captive audience, Narcissa and Lucius stood on the opposite side of the stage from the Weasleys.

            The two couples, holding their spouses hands, walked up on the stage and took their places in front of the officiators. As Harry walked over to take his place, he chanced a peek out over the front row, the ‘special’ seats reserved for Dumbledore and the Order members who had most strongly supported his idea of invoking the Grant’s Law on Harry’s behalf.

            Dumbledore had obviously been sucking on a lemon drop when the wards activated. His lips were pursed and his cheeks were sucked in just the tiniest bit. Harry smirked as soon as his back was too the crowd.

            Harry blinked and then smiled sincerely as he recognized the officiator who had married him and Severus in their private ceremony. A quick look to the side showed that Draco and Blaise’s officiator was the one who married them originally also.

            As the ceremony began, Harry and Severus turned to each other and held hands. They repeated their vows and smiled as they tied the ribbon around their hands again. This time, though, when the ribbon disappeared and a bright light flashed, rather than actually creating rings the effect was to remove the charm hiding their wedding rings.

            Harry and Severus, as well as Draco and Blaise, shared a passionate kiss, leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind about the real nature of the wedding and their relationship.


	64. Meetings

            As the two ‘newly married’ couples parted and turned to look out over the crowd, Harry didn’t even try to hide his wide smile, though he did hide the maliciousness he felt when he looked at Dumbledore and some of the Order members. Harry looked right into Dumbledore’s eyes and let his smile grow just a bit.

            The two officiators left the stage and, presumably, the Manor in order to avoid the outcry. After they were gone, Lucius came forward and spoke to the crowd.

            “A small note before we continue with the festivities. Anyone causing a disturbance will be escorted from the premises immediately and will not be invited to any future occasions that may be celebrated here by our newly wedded couples. Also, to any who may be tempted to try…expressing their opinions with their wands, please note that nearly half the Auror force is present as is Minister Shacklebolt, former head Auror.” Lucius gave a small smile, with just a slight malicious edge. “And charges _will_ be filed on anyone who thinks to disrupt the celebration.”

            Narcissa stepped forward at this point. She smiled benignly. “Once you are released, we will be returning to the ballroom where a lovely meal has been prepared. Afterwards, we will have more dancing. Please don’t try to monopolize our newly married couples. At the end of the evening, you will be given a chance to speak for a few moments with the couples individually before you leave.”

            With that, the wedding party began releasing the guests. They had set the wards quite strategically. The guests were released in groups and directed to the ballroom. Those that were expected to cause trouble were watched closely as they left. Three people had to be escorted from the premises immediately. As they left, each began sprouting yellow feathers, courtesy of Fred and George.

            There were several people who fainted and a few who cried. It actually went far smoother than the wedding party had expected. Harry chalked it up to the shock. Severus and Lucius figured most would be waiting until after the meal to try to express their opinions to the couples’ faces or until the moment when they could speak individually to the couples.

            The last group to be released was the front row, which included Dumbledore, Order members and the rest of the Weasleys.

            Dumbledore just nodded his head and said, “Congratulations, my boys,” before he went to the ballroom. The other Order members all seemed a bit dazed. They also offered their congratulations before heading for the ballroom.

            As soon as there was room, Molly Weasley pushed forward through the crowd and threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tight, crying uncontrollably. Arthur spent several moments blinking and staring before shaking his head and approaching with his hand held out.

            “Well, congratulations, Harry, Severus.” Arthur held his hand out to Severus as Harry was still being held tightly by Molly.

            Severus raised his eyebrow and looked at his hand. After just a moment, he reached out and shook Arthur’s hand. He didn’t say anything, but merely inclined his head.

            Arthur smiled and turned to Draco and Blaise. “Congratulations, boys.” He then shook their hands as well as Lucius’ and Narcissa’s hands. “Wonderful party. Lovely ceremony.”

            Molly seemed to finally get herself together. She pulled back and looked Harry in the face. “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything, Harry!” She blinked. “And where are your glasses, dear?”

            Harry smiled. “Severus made a potion for me that corrected my vision. I don’t need glasses anymore.”

            Ron made a strangled sound when Harry called his husband by his first name. When Harry looked over, Ron looked ready to faint. Hermione was standing beside him looking equally shocked.

            “Well, you look lovely,” Molly said, sniffing. Then she turned and, completely shocking everyone present, pulled Severus Snape into a hug.

            Severus looked down at the woman squeezing him as if she was insane. He couldn’t decide if he should give her a Calming Draught or if he should hex her.

            Molly pulled back. “Don’t think I’ll accept any excuses from the two of you for missing the monthly Weasley dinners! And Severus you make sure you bring Harry around for the holidays!”

            The twins laughed at this. The winced when this turned their mother’s attention in their direction.

            “And you! What were the four of you thinking, not letting me know Harry was getting married?!”

            “Well, Mum, Harry wanted it to be a nice surprise for everyone, and we didn’t want to disappoint him,” Charlie said.

            Molly went over to scold her children. Arthur smiled at the wedding party and herded the group to the ballroom. Bill and Tonks stepped forward next. Bill hugged Harry and then so did Tonks.

            “Congrats, Harry! Bit of a surprising pair, you are, but he obviously makes you happy,” Tonks said cheerfully.

            Harry grinned at her.

            Bill shook his head. “You know, now Mum’s gonna push the rest of us even more to let her help with our weddings.”

            Harry grinned at Bill as well. “Well, I promise to help with her when the time comes, Bill.” Harry shot a look at Tonks.

            Bill blushed bright red. “Right, we’ll, uh, see you later, Harry!”

            Bill dragged Tonks off to the ballroom. Tonks was practically glowing. Harry chuckled.

            Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione. They both seemed frozen with shock. “Ron? Hermione?” Harry asked hesitantly.

            Ron looked back and forth between Draco and Severus several times before he cleared his throat and walked forward. Once he was in front of Harry, Ron said, “Right, so…sorry, Harry.”

            Harry grinned. “It’s okay. I suppose it could have been worse.” Harry chuckled.

            Ron gave a small smile. “I won’t even pretend I don’t know why you didn’t tell me.” Ron peeked at Severus and then turned back to Harry. “In fact, maybe I should thank you.”

            Harry snickered. Severus raised his eyebrow. “And what, exactly, are you implying Mr. Weasley?”

            Ron paled a bit and shot Harry a panicked look.

            Harry wrapped his arm around Severus’ arm and pressed close. “Severus.”

            Severus looked down at Harry and raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you rather I had offered him a lemon drop?” Severus smirked.

            Harry laughed. “No.” Harry leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek.

            Ron made that strangled sound again. Harry started to ask if Ron was okay, when he heard a thud from behind Ron. The group turned to see Hermione lying on the ground in a dead faint.

            “Oh, my,” Narcissa said as she stepped forward. “Why don’t the rest of you go ahead and go eat. I’ll help her.”

            Ron looked nervous at this.

            “My mother’s hardly going to poison her, Weasley,” Draco sneered.

            Ron rolled his eyes. “I know that, Malfoy…uh, Malfoy-Zabini…” Ron frowned. “That is so weird.” He shook his head. “Anyway. I was thinking about having to deal with her when she wakes up. I’m all for leaving her to your mum. She’s been a right nightmare ever since finding out Harry was engaged.” Ron grimaced. “I was only trying to decide if it would be better or worse for me later if I wasn’t here when she woke up.”

            Draco snorted. “Zabini-Malfoy. And Granger has been a nightmare for longer than that! Come on, Harry. Let’s go.”

            Harry shook his head at Ron and Draco’s antics. He smiled and wondered if anyone else noticed the slightly possessive tone in Draco’s voice. Apparently Draco could be as possessive over his friends as he was over his husband.

************************************

            As Harry walked to his seat at the table, he stopped to talk with Lupin. “Harry! Sorry I didn’t stay to congratulate you. I was, uh…” Remus blushed a bit and looked to his left where Luna was sitting. “Well, Luna mentioned before the spell held us in place that she wasn’t feeling well.”

            Harry turned to Luna, concerned. “Is everything okay, Luna?”

            “Certainly, Harry. It is entirely common to feel sick at this stage…” Luna said dreamily.

            Harry’s eyes got wide. He turned back to Remy, who was blushing fiercely. Harry grinned. “Congratulations, yourself, Remy.”

            Harry squeezed Remus’ shoulder and then went to his seat. He blinked as he caught sight of Theo sitting across and one seat down from him. “Theo! I wasn’t even sure you were here. I hadn’t seen you all night.”

            Theo blushed. “Sorry, Harry. I was, uh…”

            Blaise smirked. “Sneaking off to see his boyfriend, who he doesn’t want to introduce us to.”

            Theo blushed harder. “It’s not that I don’t want to introduce him! It’s just that I didn’t think it was a good idea for anyone to know about us before the ceremony.”

            Harry grinned. “Well, it’s after the ceremony. Where is he?”

            Theo sighed and turned, motioning to someone. Harry knew he wasn’t the only one shocked when Oliver Wood stood and started their way.

            “Oliver Wood? Where did you meet him, Theo?” Harry asked in surprise.

            “Um, well, I just took your advice, Harry,” Theo said.

            Harry blinked and then laughed. Draco and Blaise said, “What advice?”

            Harry grinned up at Severus who raised an eyebrow. “Shirts,” Harry said.

            Severus snorted in amusement.

            Draco, Blaise and Theo all watched this, surprised by the exchange. Harry just had time to explain about his own attempts to buy shirts alone before his old Quidditch captain joined them.

            “Harry, congratulations! Malfoy, Zabini. Congratulations to you too,” Oliver nodded at each of them and then turned to Theo. “Is something wrong?”

            Harry grinned. “Yes, you were sitting in the wrong seat. You are supposed to be sitting right there, next to Theo.”

*******************************

            About halfway through the meal, Harry noticed Severus glaring at someone a few tables over. He leaned over and whispered, “Severus? What’s wrong?”

            Severus turned to him and frowned. “You will not become an Auror.”

            Harry blinked. “Um, okay.”

            Severus frowned more fiercely. “Harry, I thought I already made it clear-”

            Harry interrupted. “Severus! I don’t even want to be an Auror. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for months now about what you said,” Harry looked around and dropped his voice even further, “you know, when I was helping you with your injuries after we left that orphanage. Did you really mean it when you said you thought I would be a good Healer?”

            Severus blinked. “Certainly.”

            Harry grinned. “Well, I got all of the required NEWT scores for becoming a Healer. I thought I would apply to the university connected with St. Mungo’s. That would get me plenty of experience and I could ask Madame Pomfrey if I could do my internship with her.”

            Severus blinked again and then smirked. “We shall have to remember to mention your plans to Shacklebolt.”

            Harry grinned again. “All of the Order members were invited to stay later for a special ‘after party’ event. I suspect that would be a good time to say a few things.”

*********************************

            After dinner, Harry and Severus stood on one side of the dance floor as various people came up to them. Several more people had to be escorted off the premises and began to grow yellow feathers after they tried to accost the newly married couples. Two people had even tried to hex Severus, but after years of spying against Voldemort, Severus dealt with them easily. After a bit, things calmed down some and they were able to enjoy themselves again.

            As they stood at the edge of the dance floor, Harry wrapped his arm around Severus’ arm and pressed close. Severus frowned down at him.

            Harry frowned back. “Remember Rule Number Three, Severus. Unless there is someone around that we need to hide our relationship from, PDA is entirely to be expected. And now that Voldemort’s dead and everyone knows we’re together…there’s not any reason ever to ignore Rule Number Three.”

            Severus sighed in resignation. Harry grinned and kissed his cheek. Just as Harry’s lips touched Severus’ cheek, a light flashed indicating someone had just taken a picture. Harry blinked up at Severus and grinned again before he turned back to the people trying to get his attention.

            A little while later, Harry saw Lavender Brown approaching. He groaned softly. Severus looked at him at the sound. “Harry?”

            “Lavender. She was-”

            Severus nodded. “I saw.” He smirked as he turned back to the approaching young woman. “I look forward to her congratulations.”

            Harry shook his head. _Well, at least that answers the question of what happened to Lavender after our dance_ , Harry thought.

            Lavender finally arrived. “Harry! I can’t believe you would say all of those things to me while we danced when you had something like this planned all along!” She spoke loudly, drawing a great deal of attention. “How could you be so cruel?!” Lavender began sobbing.

            Apparently, since she wasn’t going to be able to get her claws into Harry she decided to make him regret not choosing her by making a scene. Harry groaned as he noticed Rita Skeeter standing not too far away, grinning and dictating to her acid green quill.

            “Great,” Harry muttered.

            Severus looked in the direction that Harry was looking in and noticed the reporter. Severus pulled his arm from Harry’s grip and then placed it over Harry’s shoulders. Harry grinned up at him, far too happy by the move to continue paying attention to the sobbing girl in front of him. There was another flash of light indicating another picture had been taken. Harry groaned again, imaging the picture. There he was grinning up at his former Death Eater husband while a girl sobbed pathetically in front of him.

            Severus squeezed his shoulder. “Miss Brown.”

            Harry smothered his grin at the tone of Severus’ voice. It was that deadly tone that every student who had ever taken Potions with him knew to fear. Lavender suddenly stopped crying and looked at Severus in fear.

            “My husband,” Severus said, with a subtle but distinct emphasis on the word ‘husband,’ “and I have been engaged for quite sometime now. It has been well known for the past several months that Harry is gay. This, combined with the fact that anyone who had seen you two together this evening could easily tell Harry hadn’t said more than a few words to you, makes the scene you are making quite ridiculous. Do cease your pathetic attempt at acting. I would like to enjoy my wedding day. Perhaps, you would like to offer congratulations to your former classmate on such a special occasion?”

            “Con-congratulations, Harry,” Lavender said, eyes wide. She never took her eyes off of her former professor as she spoke.

            Severus smiled. Before he could say anything, Lavender fainted.

            Harry’s eyes went wide. Speaking just a little louder than normal, Harry said, “Well, no wonder she was so angry with me. She obviously has had a crush on you for quite sometime. Just a smile from you and she swoons.” Harry shook his head.

            Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Rita Skeeter’s eyes widen. She suddenly struck out what had been written and began writing furiously. Harry kept his smile from his face. He felt, considering what she had tried to do, that Lavender deserved to have rumors going around about her years-long crush on her former Potions professor. He really wished he could see her face when she found out about them.

            Cameras flashed, taking pictures of Lavender lying at the couple’s feet.

            A little while later, Blaise and Draco, as well as Lucius and Narcissa, came up to Harry and Severus. Theo and Oliver danced by just as the Slytherins reached Harry and Severus.

            “Harry, I’ve been meaning to give you this,” Blaise said, holding out a package.

            Harry took it and gave Blaise a curious look.

            “It’s your graduation gift,” Blaise said.

            Harry blinked. “I thought you were just joking.”

            “I was, but after graduation I decided you definitely deserved it.” Blaise smirked.

            Harry laughed as Draco gave them both a haughty look…while blushing. The three older adults looked quite intrigued.

            “I’m glad to hear things went well,” Harry said. “Should I open this now?” Harry held up the package.

            Blaise shrugged. “Well, I admit it’s not really anything too special. Just something to…show my appreciation.” He smirked. “It’s some of those books you like.”

            Harry and Draco shared a look. Blaise laughed.

            “Theo told me how much you enjoyed a mystery he lent you, so I got you a whole series of some that are supposed to be the best of the genre,” Blaise said.

            “Oh,” Harry said.

            “And just what were you expecting, Harry?” Lucius drawled, looking between Harry and Draco. Narcissa also looked curious.

            Severus, knowing Harry’s preference for gay romances kept his face carefully blank. He was tempted to smirk, but being best friends with a man who had been married for a couple decades had given him a few insights into married life. He had no intention of spending the first night he was free to be with his husband sleeping on a sofa.

            Harry gave Lucius an innocent smile. “Just some research I was doing.”

            Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Research?”

            Harry looked at Severus from under his lashes. “Of course, research. Stubborn bastard,” Harry said, fluttering his eyelashes at his husband.

            Severus glared at Harry. Blaise and Draco snickered.

            “What kind of research?” Lucius asked, looking between the two couples. He was starting to pout a bit (though he most certainly would never admit to such a thing) at not knowing what the others were talking about.

            Severus couldn’t help himself. He smirked at Harry. Harry just grinned and said, “Maybe Severus could explain some other time. Right now, he’s going to dance with me. Right, Severus? I mean, you wouldn’t really let me dance with everyone else and not dance with me on our wedding day, would you?”

            Severus glared at Lucius when he snickered at that. He took Harry’s arm and pulled him onto the dance floor just as a new song began. Draco and Blaise also moved to the dance floor. Soon the dance floor was empty except for the two couples. Cameras flashed almost continuously, the effect much like a strobe light.

            The lights began to give Harry a headache so laid his head on Severus’ shoulder and pressed his face against the older man’s neck. Severus pulled him closer. Harry sighed in contentment.

            The two couples danced several dances in a row, reveling in being able to be together openly.

*********************************

            A little while later, Harry found himself in a circle of Weasleys trying to keep his husband from hexing the teasing twins. After a bit, he decided the twins would simply have to learn the hard way. He made his excuses and left Severus glaring after him.

            As Harry drifted off, he noticed Hermione sitting alone, looking dejected. As annoying as Hermione had been lately, he didn’t like seeing her dejected like that. A thought occurred to Harry and he grinned and walked over.

            “Hey, Hermione,” Harry said as he slid into the chair beside her.

            She gave him a wan smile. “Hey, Harry.”

            “Hermione, could you help me with something?”

            Hermione perked up a little at this. “Are you sure, Harry? I mean…” She bit her lip. “Well, Ron has, um, made it clear just how…awful I have been lately. I’m really am sorry for making you feel like I was interrogating you.”

            Harry smiled at her a little. “Well, you were quite a pain in the ass.”

            Hermione’s eyes widened.

            “Look, Hermione. I think the problem got to be so bad because I kept letting it go. For years. My life is just that. Mine. I can understand why you have trouble with this; it’s a habit you picked up from Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. But like Ginny said, Dumbledore in not all knowing. He’s just a man and he has his faults. He can be wrong. And he has been. Hell, Hermione. Do you have any idea of the Hell he put me through after the battle when he told me Severus was _dead_?! And look,” Harry gestured to his husband, “does he look dead to you?”

            Hermione looked down at her hands and shook her head.

            Harry looked at her for a moment. “I know why you like to think Dumbledore can do no wrong. It’s the same reason you like books. You like knowledge, like certainty. Thinking Dumbledore is all-knowing and never wrong, it makes you feel safe. But, come on, Hermione. At what cost? For years, I’ve not had any say at all in my life. And you’ve supported that.”

            Hermione flinched.

            “You’re incredibly intelligent, Hermione. So, don’t you think it’s time for you to start thinking for yourself? And maybe stop being such a bitch?”

            Hermione gasped and jerked around to look at Harry. Her lower lip trembled and she looked ready to cry.

            “I’m sorry, Hermione. But seriously? Always demanding to know every little detail of my life? Always trying to tell me what to do? I’m _tired_ of it.”

            “I’m sorry, Harry,” Hermione whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

            Harry sighed. “I’d rather have a promise that you’ll stop than an apology for having done it for years.”

            Hermione swallowed and nodded. “I-I’ll try. I don’t mean to-” She broke off and bit her lip.

            Harry nodded. “I understand, Hermione. I also know it’s a habit built up over years and it will take a while for you to get over it. How about in the future, if you start again, I just…give you a little reminder that you promised to back off.”

            Hermione looked down at the table and nodded.

            “You know, Hermione. I told Ron we weren’t best mates any more.”

            Hermione jerked around, eyes wide. “What?”

            Harry nodded. “It’s the same with you. With aren’t really friends any more, Hermione. But I kind of think of you like I do Ginny. You’re like a sister to me. So no matter how much you annoy me…I still love you.” Harry gave Hermione a small smile.

            “Oh, Harry! I really am sorry!” Hermione threw her arms around Harry’s neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

            Harry just held her while she cried. Eventually she settled down and pulled back. Harry gave her a napkin to wipe her face. “Better?”

            Hermione blushed and nodded. “Thank you, Harry. For giving me another chance.”

            Harry just grinned at her. “Right, so, think you can help me?”

            Hermione smiled back. “What ever you need, Harry.”

**********************************

            Harry drifted around the ballroom, ducking and dodging various people as he searched. Finally he found the person he had been looking for.

            “Lucius?”

            Lucius turned and raised an eyebrow. “Harry?”

            Harry grinned. “I was wondering if you had a room where some of us could speak privately. Something that will fit quite a few people. I have a little meeting I want to take place without drawing much attention. I figure you could probably figure out how to make that happen.”

            “I can,” Lucius drawled, curious, but trying not to show it.

********************************

            Harry looked around the room. It was a rather large room with several sofas and comfortable chairs all gathered together in a giant circle, as if this room were made just for the purpose Harry had in mind. It was quite cozy for such a large room.

            Harry looked at the people filling the room. There were all the Weasleys, except for Percy: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ian (almost a Weasley), Fred, George, and Ron. Then there was Narcissa and Lucius. Blaise, Draco and Theo. And, of course, Hermione.

            Harry and Severus sat together as everyone else got situated. Finally everyone was settled. Harry stood and cleared his throat. Everyone turned and looked at him.

            “Right, well. I called you all here because I thought you each would be interested in the information that will be presented. I want you all to know that, yes, this information is accurate. This is not a joke, which is why I asked Severus to provide everyone with a Calming Draught. I would appreciate it if everyone took this discussion seriously. With that, I turn this presentation over to Hermione.” Harry smiled at her and then sat down and snuggled up to Severus. He ignored the looks the Weasleys were giving him. They would get used to his and Severus’ relationship eventually.

            Hermione stood and walked to the front of the room. “Um, first I…” She trailed off and looked at Harry. Then she took a deep breath and started again. “First, I want to offer Harry a public apology for being, um, a, uh pain in the ass and a know-it-all bitch.” Hermione was blushing by the time she finished.

            Nearly everyone in the room was looking at her in shock. Hermione just looked at Harry. Harry shook his head and then said, “Uh, apology accepted.”

            “Thank you, Harry,” Hermione said sincerely. “So, right. Now on to what Harry asked me to tell you all about: male pregnancy.”

            This earned a mixture of blank, disbelieving and confused looks from those who were unaware of the possibility of wizards being able to produce children.

            Hermione nodded. “Wizards are capable of having children with other wizards. This fact is little known because male pregnancy requires both a special ritual and a potion. The potion is so difficult to make, not even all Potion Masters are capable of producing it. I think we can all agree that certainly won’t be a problem for Professor Snape.”

            Everyone turned to look at the man in question. He just gave them a scornful look, as if to say ‘Well, of course I can make it!’ and they quickly turned back to Hermione.

            “Um, it is also rare because, ah, not many men have the…nerve to go through with it.”

            At this point, both Molly and Narcissa laughed. Hermione blushed.

            “Right. Well, a male pregnancy differs in several ways from a female pregnancy. First of all, a male pregnancy last for a full year. However, this is not noticeable as the additional three months seem to occur at the beginning of the pregnancy, if you will. For a male, during the first three months after conception, the child does not grow. At least not noticeably. They are certainly no less healthy than a child carried by a woman. It is simply that during this time, a man’s body must focus on making the necessary changes for carrying a child.

            “During this time, the main, um, symptom a man may experience is sore muscles, mainly in the abdominal area. He may feel achy and tired. The best treatment for this is a special oil, warmed and messaged into the sore areas. The only other symptom a man usually will experience during this time is intense cravings. These cravings should be indulged as much as possible. The cravings are usually the body’s way of getting the precise nutrients a man needs for his body to adjust to pregnancy.

            “After the first three months, the child grows normally and much is the same for the man carrying a child as it would be for a woman. The man’s abdomen will distend. He will experience back aches from the weight of the child. He may experience, ah,” Hermione blushed, “a frequent need to urinate. This may not be as bad as with women due to the slight differences in build and the positioning of the child. A pregnant man may also experience swelling of the feet. Morning sickness will be about the same for a man as a woman.

            “However, there are still several differences as I mentioned. The intense cravings will probably be a factor for the duration of a man’s pregnancy, and as I said, they should be indulged as much as possible. Another difference will be in mood swings. Men will still have mood swings and they will be slightly more intense than for women, but as different hormones are at work, the moods swings will be different for men.

            “Men will,” Hermione blushed and looked up at the ceiling before continuing, “have a greatly increased sex drive from the third month until around month eight or nine. They will also,” Hermione brought her eyes back down, “need a great deal of physical affection for the duration of the pregnancy. Cuddling, snuggling, hugging, holding, touching, light kisses.

            “Men will actually experience less anger during a pregnancy and will also have a tendency to be…playful? Cheerful?” Hermione frowned. “However, I am talking a change in _mood_ not a change in personality. Hmm, what else…”

            Draco, who had taken his Calming Draught at the mention of distended abdomens asked, “And how are men expected to give birth?”

            Hermione blushed. “Um, as with women…much the same as they, uh, conceive.” At Draco’s blank look, Hermione blushed harder and mumbled, “Uh, the baby comes out the same way the, um, other parent’s contribution enters the pregnant man’s body.”

            Draco looked at her blankly for a moment and then went extremely pale.

            “You mean-you mean men give birth…uh, _anally_?” Fred asked, a bit horrified.

            Hermione nodded quickly. Draco whimpered. Several men quickly swallowed their Calming Draught at this point.

            In the end, all the men facing potential pregnancies took their Calming Draught. Charlie, Ian, Fred, George, Draco, Blaise and Theo all took the potion. Harry was the one exception because he had already heard all of this from Hermione before. Ron and, surprisingly, Lucius also took their potions. Lucius tried to be subtle about it, but Harry definitely saw the man swallowing the potion.

**************************************

            After the meeting, the arduous process of getting everyone to leave began. As the Order members were staying, mostly it was the reporters and people of importance who needed to be ushered out, not an easy task. The two ‘newly married’ couples stood near the door and accepted congratulations as people filed out.

            Seamus was quite nervous as he congratulated Harry, making Severus glare suspiciously. Once Seamus left, Severus turned to Harry and asked, “And what was that about?”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Probably just afraid you would take it the wrong way if you knew he had flirted a bit with me earlier.”

            Severus glowered at his young husband. “You seemed to think there is more than one way for me to take that.”

            Harry blinked. “Oh, come on. He flirts with all the girls. I think it was just his way of trying to tell me he’s okay with the fact that I’m gay.”

            “Simply saying so would have sufficed,” Severus growled.

            Harry grinned up at him and kissed him before turning back to the line of people waiting.

************************************

            Harry sighed as the door closed behind the last of the guests. Well, except for the Order members. Harry just knew he was facing an impromptu Order meeting. He grinned. For once, he was looking forward to an Order meeting.

***********************************

            Harry just sat back, cuddling up to Severus as the Order members filed in and took a seat around the room. It was a different room from the one used for Hermione’s presentation. This one looked like a conference room. There was a large table surrounded by several chairs. There was a sofa here and there along the walls. Severus and Harry sat on one of the sofas, while most of the rest of the Order sat around the table with Dumbledore at the head of the table.

            Almost as soon as the door was closed behind the last member and nearly everyone was seated, the uproar Harry had been expecting suddenly broke out. People were shouting over one another. There were people talking about testing for the Imperius curse or some kind of potion. There were people suggesting that Harry wasn’t old enough to be able to make such an important decision for himself.

            One accusation in particular had Harry furious. One woman, the one who had been such a problem during the final battle if Harry wasn’t mistaken, suggested that Severus was a pedophile. She implied that their relationship may have been sexual from nearly Harry’s first year at Hogwarts and Severus was obviously a deviant who needed to be locked up and never let near children again.

            It was only Severus holding him in place that stopped Harry from jumping up and attacking the woman.

            Finally, Dumbledore managed to quiet everyone down.

            “Now, I know that this is a serious issue, but we cannot discuss it if we cannot hear one another,” Dumbledore said.

            “Albus…Albus, you know I respect Severus, but really…this is highly inappropriate conduct for a professor!” Professor McGonagall said. “Surely-”

            “Actually, Professor,” Harry said as he stood, “there is nothing at all inappropriate about our relationship. I assure you, you have nothing to worry about on that count.” Harry glared at the woman who called Severus a pedophile. He only barely refrained from reaching for his wand as she gave him a pitying look.

            “Mr. Potter, Professor Snape announced to an entire room that you two have been _engaged_ for sometime. As you graduated only a month ago, you were obviously still a student when your…romantic relationship began,” Professor McGonagall said.

            Harry nodded. “Yes, I was a student. But that is not against the rules.”  
            McGonagall frowned at him. “Mr. Potter-”

            “The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Professor Code of Conduct. Page 273. Professor/Student Relationships, section 12.8,” Harry said. “Hermione, do you still have it on your pseudo-book? The gift I gave you for Christmas?”

            Hermione’s eyes went wide. She nodded and dug through her bag and produced her pseudo-book and quickly turned it into the Professor Code of Conduct.

            “Would you read that part out loud for me, Hermione?” Harry asked.

            Everyone was silent, waiting for Hermione to find the right page.

            “Here it is. It says:

_Section 12.8_

_Situations have arisen in the past that necessitate creating school policies concerning romantic relationships between a student and a professor at this school. It has been decided that once a student has reached the age of adulthood, the school has no right to place restrictions on the relationships that student forms. Professors at this school are held to a high standard of integrity and personal responsibility. If a professor can not be trusted to remain impartial in his or her grading practices, no matter the circumstances, he or she should not be employed by this school. Considering these points, it has been decided that, under the following guidelines, a romantic relationship is allowed between a student and a professor of this institution:_

_1\. If a student is in a class taught by the professor with whom he or she is in a romantic relationship, that student must maintain a level of knowledge concerning that subject sufficient to pass an exam covering all materials covered thus far in their schooling. Further, by entering into said romantic relationship they are agreeing to submit to random examinations, both written and oral, by a neutral party covering the subject._

_2\. If a professor enters into a romantic relationship with a student in his or her class, that professor must be willing to allow at random a neutral third party to review all graded assignments of the entire class which the student in said romantic relationship is a part of. This is to take into account any differences in grading practices between the professor and the neutral third party._

_3\. Both the professor and the student in a romantic relationship must maintain a respectable amount of discretion concerning the relationship._

_4\. A professor and a student are allowed exactly one warning each before they will be asked to terminate the relationship or be forced to leave this institution._ ”

            Hermione closed the book when she finished.

            Harry nodded. “Now, considering the fact that I managed to get an O on my Potions NEWT, which was administered by a neutral third party, I think it is obvious that I earned my grades. You yourself, Professor McGonagall, witnessed Severus giving me an oral exam, this when he wanted to be sure the O I received on my mid-term exam was the appropriate grade. Tell me, did it seem to you that he was going easy on me?”

            “Well, no. I must admit, he was actually quite tough,” McGonagall mumbled.

            Harry nodded. “And this was before our relationship was anything other than professor and student,” Harry shot the woman who suggested Severus was a pedophile a dirty look, “so obviously I was earning my grades on my own. And what further proof do you need of our discretion than the fact that no one at all knew about us?”

            No one said anything. Harry nodded.

            “So, no one can say our relationship was ever anything ‘inappropriate,’” Harry said firmly.

            “Even so, you are quite young to be making such an important decision for yourself,” Pedophile-woman (as Harry had started thinking of her) said.

            “I am legally an adult,” Harry said coldly. “That makes me old enough to make my own decisions! I’m gay. I am married to a wonderful man I happen to be completely, head over heels in love with,” Harry paused when several people gasped at that, “yes, I love my **husband**. And, while we are on the subject, I have absolutely no intention whatsoever of becoming an Auror! I’m going to be a Healer. I’m tired of all the ‘good-natured,’ ‘for my own good’ _manipulation_! It’s my life and I’m going to make my own decisions, damn it!”

            “Well, if you weren’t doing anything wrong, why did you hide your relationship?” Pedophile-woman asked triumphantly.

            Harry glared at her. “I’ve tried and tried to tell all of you that it’s **_my_** life and I want to make my own decisions. You all just smile and nod and pat me on the head and then go right back to planning my life for me. I didn’t say anything to anyone because I didn’t want you all to come in and fuck everything up!”

            Harry turned his glare on the other occupants of the room. Those Harry had always kind of liked had the decency to look embarrassed or ashamed and they refused to meet his eyes. Ron was sitting there staring at Harry in shock, with his mouth hanging open. The twins were sitting there grinning like mad. Some though, were looking at Harry a little defiantly. One or two made his list with Pedophile-woman by giving him pitying looks.

            Dumbledore…Dumbledore was just sitting there looking at Harry calmly. As Harry was glaring at him, someone said, “Well, really. That’s not fair.”

            Harry glared around the table, trying to identify the speaker. “Not fair?! It’s not fair?! How’s this for not fair! You people were all ready to completely take over my life, to decide for me who I married! All without any reason but that Dumbledore said so. None of you even knew why he thought it was a good idea. Like lemmings, he thought it was a good idea to jump off the cliff and you all just followed right along with him, just because he said so!”

            At Harry’s lemmings comment, Hermione and, surprisingly, Severus snickered and obviously fought to keep from laughing out right.

            Dumbledore began to frown at the turn of the conversation. “Now, Harry…”

            “Oh, don’t you ‘Now, Harry’ me you-you meddlesome old man!” Harry ignored the gasps that comment provoked. “Do you have any idea how much you’ve made me suffer over the years?! Hell, even just in the last _month_?! I spent a whole _week_ thinking Severus was dead because of you! Not only that, but almost as soon as you had finished telling me the man I love was dead, you started in on trying to marry me off! All because-“ Harry paused to calm himself a bit and then continued in a quieter tone of voice. “All because you were wrong.”

            Dumbledore frowned and shook his head. As he opened his mouth, Harry said, “Yes, you were wrong. And you know what? I think everyone here deserves to hear it. They all supported you in your efforts to control my life. They should be privy to one of your excuses for why you feel you have that right. Let’s hear it. Tell everyone about the second prophecy about me.”

            This news produced another round of gasps. Then everyone waited in silence, waiting to hear the prophecy. They all looked at Dumbledore expectantly. After a long silence, Dumbledore began to speak, never taking his eyes off of Harry as he spoke.

            “ ** _The one marked to destroy the Dark Lord and the one to destroy him from within must join together if the Dark Lord is to fall. Side by side the lion and the two-headed snake must seek out the source of dark souls’ destruction. Ties bind tighter with each discovery; only bound tight will they find victory._**

_“ **Snake against snake, the outcome is death and loss. Lion against snake, the long sought after victory is finally reached.**_

_“ **Without his companion, the marked one finds victory bitter. As a lost soul, he wanders until his companion he meets again and the two become as one. Thrice bound, the two return to Order and Chaos.  The world mourns the act of defiance that will take the marked one from their reach.** ”_

            Harry nodded. “Thrice bound. Tell me, Headmaster. Did you listen as Severus and I made our vows? As we promised ourselves to each other **_heart, body, and soul_**?! If you had been successful in making me marry someone I didn’t want, you would have been going against the very prophecy you kept saying you were trying to uphold.”

            Dumbledore just sat there. No one said anything for a long, long time. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat and stood. “Um, Headmaster. If I might lead by example?” Hermione turned to Harry. “Again, Harry, I would like to offer a public apology for being a pain in the ass and a know-it-all bitch. I see now that I should have also apologized for my part in trying to control your life for you.”

            “Thank you, Hermione,” Harry said, not taking his eyes off of the Headmaster. Various others stood and also offered their apologies. McGonagall went after Hermione. Then Tonks and Remy and several others. There were many who remained silent, however, the Headmaster being one. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

            “I cannot say that I am sorry, Harry, for my actions as I have always acted with the best of intentions,” Dumbledore said.

            Hermione cleared her throat again. “There is a muggle saying: The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.”

            Dumbledore inclined his head at Hermione’s words. “I do apologize for whatever pain you have felt as a result of my actions, Harry.”

            Harry snorted in disgust. “I would be satisfied if you would simply promise to never again interfere in my life. Don’t try to ‘guide’ me or anything else like that. Just agree that I am the one in control of my life.”

            “As you wish, Harry,” Dumbledore said quietly.


	65. Honeymoon

            As soon as Harry and Severus Apparated into the entranceway of their home, Harry sighed and threw himself into his husband’s arms.

            “Finally, finally, finally,” Harry muttered into his husband’s hair.

            Severus chuckled. “I agree,” he purred, as he stroked his hands up and down Harry’s back.

            Harry pulled back just far enough to see Severus’ face. “What’s the quickest way to the bedroom?”

            Severus gave him a wicked smile and Apparated them upstairs. As they arrived in the bedroom, Harry burst out laughing.

            Severus picked up his laughing spouse and tossed him on the bed. He began to strip, but Harry sat up quickly. “Wait!”

            Severus paused, confused. Harry grinned. “I want to do something. Here, you lay here!” Harry gestured to the bed. He looked at Severus a few seconds and said, “Take off your shoes, socks, robes and your shirt. Leave on the trousers.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow and undressed. He then lay in the middle of the bed and propped himself up on the pillows, his hands folded behind his head. “And what do you have planned?”

            Harry gave him a smirk. “Do you remember when we were on the train leaving Cardiff? When we heard that song? Remember what I said?”

            Severus went hot all over as he remembered the conversation. “I believe you said something about a strip-tease.”

            “And I believe you said something about seeing how long you could resist me…” Harry smiled and turned to the dresser. He took out a muggle CD player and set it on the dresser. He sent Severus a demure smile over his shoulder. “I asked Hermione for help with this. Mind you she had no idea I would be using it for this purpose…”

            Severus felt his breathing speed up at just the thought of Harry doing a strip-tease for him. He didn’t think he would be able to resist for very long.

            Harry finished setting up the CD player and turned back to face Severus. “I couldn’t really find a song to suit us and the…purpose I intended to use it for so…I picked two songs. The first more for the lyrics, the second…” Harry grinned wickedly. “Oh, I really hope you make it to the second. Some of the lyrics fit, but the music…the music’s perfect for what I have planned.”

            Severus raised his eyebrows. He promised himself he would definitely make it to the second song before he pounced. As the first song started and Harry gave him a shy smile, he nearly pounced right away. But as Harry blushed and began slowly unbuttoning his robe, Severus started listening to the lyrics. Harry said the lyrics were important in the first song and Severus was curious as to what Harry choose.

            The more he listened, the more perfect the song sounded. Severus’ eyes opened wide as the song continued. He would never admit it to anyone else, but his heart warmed at the words as the song continued. He couldn’t help but feel the song was a perfect description of his feelings for Harry. If he spoke his feelings easily, he could say every word of the song to Harry with complete sincerity.

            As the song came to an end, Severus blinked repeatedly. He had not cried in too many years to count, he was not about to cry on his second wedding night. “ _I will always love you…I will always love you._ ”

            Harry, standing in just his trousers and shirt, paused. “Severus?”

            Severus cleared his throat. “I love you, Harry,” he said roughly.

            Harry gave him a tender smile and walked over and kissed him gently. When he pulled back, Harry said, “I love you too, Severus…And now for the second song. I think you will like this one, Severus.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry walked over and pressed buttons on the muggle device. Harry turned and gave Severus another wicked grin as the music started. Severus eyes widened as the ‘song’ began-the ‘lyrics’ at first consisted of nothing but moans. Harry grinned and began dancing seductively as he stripped his clothes off slowly.

            Severus’ breathing sped up again and he was rock hard as he listened to the song and watched his husband dance and strip. He shifted on the bed as his trousers grew uncomfortable. Soon, Severus reached down and opened his trousers to relieve the pressure on his aching cock.

            Harry grinned as he enjoyed the way Severus looked at him. After Harry had finished unbuttoning his shirt, he slowly pulled it off and tossed it aside. The song briefly faded out and then began again as Harry had put it on repeat. Harry bit his bottom lip and stroked his chest and paused to play with his nipples as the moans began again.

            Severus watched as Harry’s hands stroked across his own chest and Severus started panting. As Harry’s hands drifted down to the button and zipper of his jeans, Severus opened his own trousers and pulled out his erection. He started stroking himself as he continued to watch Harry’s sexy movements.

            Harry would have grinned, except he was far too aroused. The sight of Severus’ hungry eyes and his hands touching, stroking himself, was nearly too much for Harry. He finished his slow strip-tease, tormenting both of them. Once he was free of his clothes, Harry started crawling up the bed towards his husband. He paused at Severus’ feet and slowly pulled the rest of Severus’ clothes off.

            Severus was so turned on, he only barely managed to help Harry finish removing his clothes. When Harry began to kiss his way up Severus’ body, Severus growled and reached down and pulled Harry up. He was too far gone to continue teasing and he refused to come before he was inside Harry’s delicious, tight body.

            As soon as Harry was close enough, Severus crushed his lips to Harry’s and kissed him passionately, rolling them so that Harry was underneath him at the same time. Severus managed to prepare Harry without stopping his kisses. Harry moaned and would have begged if he had the breath.

            They both groaned as Severus pushed into Harry’s body. They were too excited, too hot for it to last long. It was fast and hard and intense. The bed creaked and groaned with their movements.

            Harry was panting Severus’ name, begging. Severus felt his orgasm approaching and moved on hand from Harry’s hip around to his hard prick. Two quick strokes was all it took to push Harry over the edge. Harry screamed as he came all over Severus’ hand. Severus gave just a few more hard thrusts into Harry’s body before he stiffened and groaned, spending himself into his husband.

            After several minutes of panting, Severus slowly pulled out of Harry and fell to his side beside the younger man. As he fell to the mattress, the bed gave one last alarming groan and then there was a loud snapping sound and the bed suddenly lurched to one side, nearly spilling the two wizards into the floor.

            Severus sat up and looked at the bed in disbelief. Harry’s disbelief gave way to giggles, which quickly turned into outright laughter. Harry laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

*************************************

            The next morning, after a few hours of extremely athletic activities resulting in more damage to the bed, Harry and Severus sat in their kitchen eating breakfast. Harry eagerly reached for the _Daily Prophet_ , wondering what kind of story Rita Skeeter wrote about their wedding.

            Harry blinked in surprise at the picture covering half of the front page. It wasn’t the picture of Lavender sobbing or even one of her lying at Harry and Severus’ feet last night. The picture was of Harry and Severus dancing. They were looking into each other’s eyes and the emotion between them was clear. In the picture, even Severus’ love for Harry was clear.

            The headline read: _Surprising Celebration: Savior Weds!_ The story then went on to describe the surprise double ceremony at the ‘Victory Celebration’ held at Malfoy Manor. It was surprisingly accurate and completely inoffensive.

            Harry double checked, but it clearly stated that the article was written by Rita Skeeter. Harry’s disbelief abated somewhat as he got to the part about Lavender. There was a lengthy section describing Lavender’s longtime crush on her former professor. It claimed that she had intended to finally declare her feelings at the party and had even confided in her former housemate Harry Potter about her decision, though she did not mention the name of her longtime crush in their discussion. She was shocked when she later witnessed the wedding and she made quite a scene, yelling at her former housemate and breaking down in tears at her loss. She fainted when the object of her affection turned a smile on her.

            Harry snickered. Severus looked up from the toast he was adding jam to and raised an eyebrow in Harry’s direction. Harry smiled and handed him the paper. Severus glanced at the photo and then read the article. He snorted and then folded the paper and returned to his breakfast.

            “I think we should leave soon, Severus,” Harry said before taking a bite of his breakfast.

            Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “And just where are we going?”

            Harry grinned. “We need to buy a new bed. I figure if we go early there will be far fewer people out.”

            Severus frowned. “And you want to go today?”

            Harry nodded, still grinning. “We really need a much sturdier bed. And just imagine the fun we will have breaking in a new one tonight.” Harry’s grin turned lascivious.

            Severus got that look Harry loved to see on his face and he took a drink of his tea. “You should hurry and eat, Harry, if you want to leave soon.”

            Harry kept grinning and ate his breakfast.

*********************************

            Harry and Severus decided to Apparate rather than use the Floo. They didn’t want to risk Flooing into the Leaky Cauldron and have to deal with the crowd that was sure to gather there. Fortunately, Diagon Alley was, indeed, sparsely populated so early in the morning and, despite quite a few people stopping and staring at them, no one approached. Harry figured most of those out had not yet had time to read the newspaper.

            As they walked along the sidewalk in Diagon Alley, Harry said, “Oh, maybe we could stop by Fred and George’s shop while we’re here.”

            Severus glared down at Harry. “Why would we want to do that?”

            “Well…promise not to laugh?”

            Severus snorted and gave Harry a look. Harry laughed.

            “Right. Well, you see…” Harry blushed. “I’ve always kind of wanted a Pygmy Puff,” Harry mumbled.

            Severus looked at him in disbelief. “You want a _what_?”

            Harry glared at Severus. “A Pygmy Puff.”

            “Why?” Severus asked, frowning in confusion.

            Harry looked away as he continued to walk arm in arm with his husband. “I was never allowed to have any kind of pet before. I just thought now that we have a home of our own…” Harry trailed off and shrugged his shoulders.

            Severus melted instantly. He frowned and hoped Harry never found out just how soft he had become for his younger husband. “We should go to the furniture store first. It would not be a good idea to take a new pet shopping with us.”

            Harry jerked his head around and beamed up at Severus. Severus stopped, dropped a quick kiss on Harry’s lips and then continued walking as if nothing had happened. Harry just smiled even brighter, if it were possible, and walked closer to Severus.

            They had just past a jewelry store when the door opened and they heard a voice call out behind them. “Severus? Harry?”

            The couple turned to see Lucius standing on the sidewalk behind them. Lucius looked at them and raised an eyebrow. “You two are out early. And today of all days…Are things not going well?” He smirked. He could clearly see how happy the couple was, but he enjoyed teasing his friend. Harry blushed and Severus looked resigned at the question, making Lucius even more curious.

            “Everything is just fine, Lucius. Harry and I simply needed to make a few purchases this morning,” Severus said smoothly.

            Harry snickered and Lucius turned his attention to him. “Indeed? And just what was so important that you would be out of bed so early the morning after your wedding night?”

            Harry blushed a deeper shade of red, but after sending his husband a sly smile, said, “We need to get a new bed. Preferably one much sturdier than the one we have at present.”

            Severus glared at Harry as Lucius burst out laughing. Once he had quieted down, Harry asked, “What brings you here so early, Lucius?”

            Lucius gave him a haughty look. “I was trying to choose an appropriate gift for Narcissa’s birthday.”

            Severus smirked. “No, you aren’t. _You_ spent the night on the sofa and now you are trying to find a way to get Narcissa to forgive you. What happened after we left, Lucius?”

            Harry’s eyes got wide. “Tell me it didn’t have anything to do with Draco and Blaise.”

            Lucius gave the slightest wince. “I may have made a few remarks on their future pregnancies…and Draco may have gotten a little upset.”

            Harry shook his head. “I’ll owl him later. You know, Lucius, I wouldn’t think you would want to tease them about that. I saw you take your Calming Draught when Hermione gave her presentation.”

            Severus smirked. Lucius glared at Severus.

            “If you two will excuse me, I have several other stops I need to make this morning,” Lucius said coldly and then turned on his heel and left.

            Severus gave a small, quiet laugh and they continued on their way.

            After choosing a new bed, which would be delivered and set up by house elves before they got home, Harry and Severus started in the direction of the twins’ joke shop. They had nearly reached their destination when Harry heard familiar voices call out his name.

            He blinked. “Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here? And so early?”

            Ron grimaced. “Mum and Fred and George got into a bit of an argument last night. She woke up this morning crying and worrying that she had chased them off. After that mess with Percy, she gets a bit more upset than she should over this kind of thing,” Ron said.

            “She stayed up all night making some of their favorite desserts and asked us to deliver them this morning,” Hermione said. “And what are you two doing here?” She looked back and forth between them.

            Harry blushed and Severus smirked. Severus figured his friend shouldn’t be the only one to know their purpose that morning. He even decided to use Harry’s words. “We need to get a new bed. Preferably one much sturdier than the one we have at present.”

            Ron blushed and grimaced. Hermione gasped and then blushed. Harry just blushed deeper and poked Severus in the side. He figured he had asked for that one, though, so he didn‘t say anything.

            “We’ll just, uh, leave you to that then,” Ron managed to choke out.

            Harry shook his head. “Actually, now we are on our way to the twins’ shop.” Harry hugged Severus’ arm and looked up at the older man with a sugary sweet grin. “Severus promised to buy me a Pygmy Puff.”

            Ron made a strangled sort of whimper/whine noise and Hermione kind of squeaked. Severus just sighed in resignation.

            As they started off, Severus said, “Miss Granger-”

            “Please, call me ‘Hermione.’ We are practically family.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Hermione. Perhaps you can tell me what sources you used for your presentation at Malfoy Manor. I will certainly need to do a bit of research before I can make the appropriate potion for any interested couples.”

            Ron made that strange sound again. Hermione blushed, but was too pleased to be asked for her input to really consider that Harry and Severus might be one of those ‘interested couples.’

*******************************

            A week or so later, Severus sat in his study with several very old tomes, researching. Harry was laying on the floor playing with his dark green Pygmy Puff they had named Seth. Severus reread the passage for a fourth time before looking up and watching Harry. Harry had thrived on having a pet to take care of. He didn’t even seem to mind all of the work that went into its care.

            “Harry,” Severus said carefully.

            Harry looked up and when he saw the serious expression on Severus’ face he sat up. He pulled the Pygmy Puff into his lap and asked worriedly, “What is it, Severus?”

            Severus glanced down at the book in front of him before returning his gaze to Harry. “I just found some information that Hermione seemed to be unaware of.”

            Harry stood and went and sat in Severus’ lap. He put one arm around Severus’ neck and continued to hold Seth in the other. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked quietly. Harry really hoped it wasn’t something that would mean they couldn’t have children together.

            Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him. “Nothing is wrong exactly. I just thought we should discuss what I have found. It seems that the necessary ritual and potion are only needed once. The effects are permanent.”

            Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

            “The potion and ritual help create a womb inside a wizard. Once the womb is created…the wizard is, ah, fertile for the rest of his life. It means that after the first child is born, a wizard will have to use contraceptives in order to avoid becoming pregnant again,” Severus said.

            Harry’s eyes got wide and then he swallowed. He dropped his eyes to his lap as he petted the green ball in his lap. “Will that be a problem?” Harry asked quietly.

            “Not at all. I simply thought I would offer to be the one to…take the potion if you-”

            Harry shook his head. “No. I, ah…” Harry blushed and pressed his face to Severus’ neck. “I sort of wanted to be the one to, um, do that.”

            Severus smiled into Harry’s hair. Yes, it made since that Harry would want to be the one to carry their child. Harry would cherish such an intimate connection with their child. “I admit,” Severus said, “I was looking forward to seeing you pregnant.”

            Harry looked up and smiled at Severus. “How much longer before you can make the potion?”

            “Perhaps another month at most. The ingredients are actually rather easy to obtain. It is really only the brewing that is complicated, but really it is easier than the Viper’s Revenge potion.”

            Harry smiled shyly. “And, um, when do you think we should…?”

            “I had hoped you would be willing to take the first potion I make,” Severus said seriously.

            Harry inhaled sharply. “Really?!”

            Severus nodded.

            Harry grinned and leaned over to kiss Severus. Severus tightened his arms around his husband and returned the kiss. Things began to heat up, but then suddenly Harry pulled back.

            “Don’t squish Seth!” Harry said.

            Severus blinked and then laughed. He kissed the tip of Harry’s nose and used his wand to float the little creature over to a soft chair in the corner of the room. “You are going to be an excellent parent, Harry.”

            Harry looked very serious. “Do you really think so, Severus?”

            Severus nodded. “Absolutely. You’ll be wonderful.” He leaned over and kissed Harry.

            Again, things heated up quickly, but this time, instead of stopping, Severus cleared his desk with a wave of his wand and laid Harry down on top. Severus smiled down at Harry and quickly stripped him of his clothes.

            As Severus pulled a jar of lubricant out of a desk drawer, Harry laughed.

            “Do you have a jar in every room in the house?” Harry asked teasingly.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “That depends. Are you counting the closets as separate rooms?”

            Harry blinked. “Are you saying you have a jar in every room except the closets?”

            Severus hummed a confirmation and leaned down to lick and kiss Harry’s neck and shoulders and chest. Harry rubbed his hands over Severus and started undressing him as well.

            “The kitchen?” Harry asked.

            “Of course,” Severus murmured.

            “Bathrooms?”

            “Obviously.”

            “Guest room?”

            “Mmhm.”

            “Sitting room?” Harry asked breathlessly. He nearly had Severus undressed and the combination of his nearly naked husband and his husband’s ministrations was absolutely delicious. He moaned as Severus’ hands finally reached his cock, only to groan as the older man teased him by gripping his aching prick lightly and stroking slowly.

            “Yes.” Severus loved the sounds Harry was making. He quickly finished undressing. It was his turn to moan when their erections brushed together.

            Severus kissed Harry as he reached down and began preparing him. When the need to breath ended the kiss, Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s shoulder and began sucking up a mark. They were both covered in marks in varying shades indicating the different ages of the marks. Neither could seem to get enough of marking the other.

            They kissed and touched and licked and nipped and stroked and caressed. It was hot and intense and they loved it. Moans, groans and panting filled the air.

            They both groaned as Severus pushed into Harry. As soon as Severus was as deep as he could go, he paused. Harry immediately began to beg and Severus couldn’t resist. He tried to start slow and tease them both, but they wanted it too much and soon Severus was pounding into Harry.

            Severus was hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust and Harry couldn’t take much more. He reached down to stroke himself to completion. Before he could touch his hard cock. Severus removed one hand from his hip and took both of Harry’s hands in his and held them above Harry’s head.

            “No. You’ll come just…from…this,” Severus grunted, thrusting hard with each word.

            It was incredibly sexy to Harry and it wasn’t very long before he was coming between them. Harry arched his back as he cried out. Severus thrust harder and faster and then he, too, was coming.

            Severus collapsed on Harry, releasing his hands and hip. He panted into Harry’s ear as he brought his arms up to hold onto Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ shoulders and just lay there, content.

********************************

            Two weeks later, Harry was in the kitchen making lunch while Severus was in the study continuing his research when three owls appeared at the window. Harry blinked in surprise and wiped his hands as he moved to the window to let the birds in. He didn’t recognize any of the owls, so he assumed they were for Severus. He gave each of the owls a little treat and each flew off without waiting for a reply.

            Harry was surprised to find two of the letters addressed to him and only one addressed to Severus. Harry turned the first over and saw a seal that looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it. He shrugged and opened the letter.

            As he read he began to smile in delight. Once he finished it he went back to the beginning and read it all over again. He, barely, managed to refrain from jumping up and down in his excitement. He quickly opened the second letter and was pleased to find it to be exactly what he had expected after reading the first.

             Harry grabbed Severus’ letter and ran to the study. He burst into the room, startling Severus who pulled his wand out of habit. Harry just grinned and walked around the desk and threw himself into Severus’ lap. And then he bounced, just a little.

            Severus put his wand away and wrapped his arms around Harry. Seeing the excitement on Harry’s face, Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

            Harry waved the letters around. “I got in! The University of St. Mungo’s sent me my acceptance letter. And look! Madam Pomfrey sent me a letter saying she would love to have me do my internship with her. In fact, look! Look!” Harry pulled out the letter from Madam Pomfrey. “She even says, if I’m interested, she will do some hands-on training with me from the very beginning of my education at the university. She even already got permission from the university to do some of my training, so I’ll get credit for it!” Harry bounced in Severus lap again.

            Severus smiled and kissed Harry quickly and took the letters out of his hands. After reading over the letters, he turned back to Harry and kissed him again. “Why don’t we go out to celebrate?”

            Harry smiled wider. “Really?!”

            Severus nodded. “You choose. Where would you like to go?”

            “Can we go somewhere muggle?” Harry asked hopefully.

            “Certainly. What did you have in mind?”

            Harry grinned.

************************************

            Harry and Severus entered the lobby of the rather nice restaurant early that evening. Harry was glad Severus had insisted he buy formal muggle clothes as anything else would have stood out. The restaurant was nice enough for formal clothes, but it was not so fancy they would have to wait too long for a table.

            As they stood in the waiting area, Harry noticed another couple standing a little ways away. They were both male and they seemed as different in age as he and Severus. The younger man looked over and caught Harry’s eye. He smiled and Harry reflexively smiled back.

            Severus saw Harry smiling at the handsome young man and slid one arm around Harry’s waist and glared at the young man across the room. He leaned down and growled in Harry’s ear, “What did I tell you about your muggle conquests, Harry?”

            Harry shivered in delight at the sound of that dark voice in his ear. When he realized what Severus was saying, Harry laughed out loud and turned and wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck. “I told you, I’m not flirting. I’m just being polite. Honestly, liked I’d ever want anyone else when I have you.” Harry pressed his lips to his husband’s in a light kissed.

            The kiss ended when they heard male laughter coming from nearby. They looked over to see the older man in the couple Harry had noticed with his arm around his date’s waist. He was grinning over at Harry and Severus. When he noticed he had their attention, he asked, “Celebrating tonight?”

            Harry smiled. “I just got accepted into med school.”

            “Congratulations. We’re celebrating our anniversary tonight,” the man said. He held out his hand. “Garrett Bellamy. This is my partner, Jason Everett.”

            Harry smiled and offered his congratulations, but Severus reached out and took the man’s hand. “Severus Snape. My husband, Harry.”

            Harry blushed at the possessive tone in Severus’ voice. Garrett raised his eyebrows. “Husband? Are you from somewhere it’s legal to marry then?”

            Harry shook his head. “We were married somewhere it’s legal, but we are English.” He shrugged. “We aren’t too concerned with the legal technicalities of England. We just wanted to be able to say we are married.”

            Harry smiled as Jason and Garrett shared a look at that. “How long have you two been together?” Jason asked curiously.

            Harry blushed again. “We’ve only been married about three weeks.”

            Jason smiled, sensing the evasion. “Congrats, but how long have you two been seeing each other?”

            Harry smiled ruefully. “I’m not really sure of the exact date. We’ve known each other for years, but only within this last year have we gone beyond…um, acquaintances.”

            “How did you two meet?” Jason asked.

            Harry raised an eyebrow. “How did you two meet?”

            Jason blushed. “Ah…”

            Garrett laughed. “Jason worked for me for a summer.”

            Jason grimaced. “However you met, it couldn’t be as bad as my father made our situation seem when he found out.”

            Harry laughed and Severus snorted.

            “Severus was my chemistry professor at the school I just graduated from,” Harry said amused. “Severus is a close friend of the Headmaster…who at some point came to the decision that I was like a grandson to him.”

            Jason blinked in shock while Garrett laughed. Then Jason snickered. “Yeah, I guess it could be worse.” Jason looked down at Harry’s hand. “Is that your wedding ring?”

            Harry grinned and held out his hand, eager to show off the symbol of his and Severus’ relationship. “Yes.”

            “Wow, it’s beautiful. What’s it made out of?” Jason asked.

            Harry shrugged. “I have no idea. Severus tried to explain it to me, it’s some kind of special glass used when dealing with certain chemical mixtures. The only part I really understood was the common name is Mercurial Glass.”

            Severus gave Harry a look of pride at the quick translation of events into muggle acceptable terms. Harry beamed at the look.

            Garrett chuckled. “A benefit of marrying a chemist, huh?”

            Harry smiled at him. “Yes. Severus is actually the best in his field,” Harry said with pride. Severus gave Harry a small smile at that. Harry turned back to the other couple. “What about you two? You said you were here for your anniversary?”

            Jason nodded. “Yeah. Today’s three years to the day from our first date.” He smiled up at Garrett and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

            They were interrupted as a man came over and said Harry and Severus’ table was ready. The four men exchanged goodbyes and Harry and Severus went to their table. As Severus had done in the inn in Manchester, he pulled out Harry’s chair for him. Harry smiled at him as he sat down.

            “That went well, don’t you think, Severus?” Harry asked innocently.

            Severus looked at Harry suspiciously. “You did quite well in translating things into muggle terms,” Severus said cautiously.

            “Thank you. You know, I was thinking…”

            Severus glared. Harry had better not be thinking about that other young man. “About what?”

            Harry hesitated. He hadn’t thought Severus would be that upset. “Well, it’s just, I thought it was nice to have a conversation with random people without worrying about being recognized,” Harry said nervously.

            Severus stopped glaring. “Yes, that’s true.”

            Harry, encouraged, continued, “I rather thought we had enjoyed our time spent in the muggle world before, so I thought…well, maybe when we go out we could go to muggle places often. Keep the reporters and such from finding out and we can…just relax and have fun.”

            Severus raised his eyebrow. “I suppose.”

            Harry smiled. “And…we’ll I was thinking. Do you think that guy who owned the cottage we stayed at would be willing to sell it?”

            Severus gave a soft laugh. “You have been scheming, Harry.”

            Harry smiled. “Maybe. It’s just, I think it would be nice to be able to get away from the pressures of the wizarding world from time to time, especially with the trouble some people are going to cause for us.”

            Severus gave a small smile and picked up his menu as the waiter appeared beside the table. “I think that is a good idea, Harry.”

            Harry smiled brightly and turned to his menu.


	66. The First Three Months

            A few days after Harry and Severus went out to celebrate Harry’s acceptance into the University of St. Mungo’s, Severus walked into the kitchen to see Harry singing along with the radio (more muggle music Hermione had gotten for him) and making lunch…with Seth sitting on his shoulder.

            Severus smirked at the picture and walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He laughed when Harry jumped a bit.

            “Severus! I thought you were in the study researching,” Harry said a little breathlessly.

            “Mmmm,” Severus said, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “I am finished. I’m ready to start working on the potion.”

            “Really?!” Harry asked excitedly. He wanted to turn and kiss Severus, but he wasn’t really at a point where he could stop what he was doing. Instead he turned his head and kissed Severus’ cheek. As he did, a thought occurred to him. “You know, Severus, we should tell others about this. Other couples deserve a chance to have a family, too.”

            Severus nodded and continued to hold Harry. “Do you remember the letter that arrived for me the day you got your acceptance letter?”

            Harry blushed. “Oh, yes. I sort of forgot about that. I’m sorry. What did it say?”

            “It was a letter from St. Mungo’s. I had written them to inform them of what Hermione had found. They wrote back saying if I presented a well researched essay, they would publish it in their quarterly medical journal so that others could learn about it. They also said they would work with me to prepare an article to be sent to the _Daily Prophet_ for publication.”

            Harry grinned at the stove as he stirred. “That’s great! Having the article published before it’s widely known I’m planning to get pregnant will also give people a chance to adjust to the possibility before I get pregnant. Hopefully it will mean less trouble from reporters.”

            “The essay and the article are finished. I just sent off the final copy to St. Mungo’s. They are going to send the article to the _Daily Prophet_. I suspect the article will be front page news tomorrow.” Severus said, kissing along Harry’s neck.

            “How soon until you can have the first of the potions done?” Harry asked.

            Severus whispered into Harry’s ear, “Two days.”

            Harry felt his heart beat faster. “What about the ritual?”

            “I had thought we could do that tonight and I could start on the potion tomorrow.”

            Harry grinned. “That would be wonderful.” He was quite a moment. “This one is not dangerous to make is it? Like the Viper’s Revenge?”

            Severus shook his head. “No. The difficulty with this one comes from the fact that it requires meticulous work and constant attention. There is no danger.”

            Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Good. Do you think Lucius and Narcissa would be willing to have a little get together of some kind? We could invite all of those interested in the potion and we could have lunch before having another little presentation session. Oh, maybe you could even take some of the potion for the others. How long after it’s made will the potion remain potent?”

            “The potion will retain its potency for a full year after it is made. Also, once I have a little practice, I could make a batch of up to 50 potions.”  
            Harry smiled. “Good, because I suspect you will find yourself in great demand. I think there will be many couples who will want that potion.”

*************************************

            Three nights later, Harry was woken when his husband crawled into bed with him. Harry quickly pulled his husband against him.

            “Didn’t think you were ever going to come out of that lab,” Harry grumbled.

            Severus gave a tired chuckle. “Well, I had to finish this,” Severus said huskily.

            Harry sat up as he felt a cold potion vial pressed to his cheek. “Severus?” Harry asked shakily. “Is this…?”

            “The very first one,” Severus said. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Do you want to…?”

            Harry answered his question by uncorking the vial and drinking the contents down quickly. Harry blinked in surprise as he swallowed. “Oh!”

            “Harry?” Severus asked.

            Harry turned and smiled at him. “It’s one of the few potions I’ve taken that actually tastes good. It tastes…” Harry frowned trying to think of a way to describe the taste. “Kind of fruity, but with a little something else…Maybe like strawberry milk.” Harry shrugged. “It was actually very tasty.”

             Harry bounced in excitement. “How long until it takes effect?”

            Severus looked alarmed at the look Harry was giving him. He was exhausted after two full days of constant attention to the potion. Harry snickered and leaned over to kiss Severus on the cheek.

            “It’s okay, Severus. I’ll let you get some sleep tonight.”

            Severus said, “Well, you would need to give it a few hours to work anyway before, ah, trying to conceive.”

            Harry giggled. “Well, go to sleep. You look exhausted.” Harry smirked at Severus. “And you will need to be well rested for when the potion has done its job. I happen to know that conception is not guaranteed the first…attempt.”

            Severus groaned, regretting he was in no shape to take advantage of his husband’s mood. He was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. Harry smiled down at the exhausted man and made him more comfortable before lying down next to him and returning to sleep.

*********************************

**_July 2 nd _ **

            Severus managed to sleep for twenty hours. At the first sign that he was waking, Harry set out some clothes for him so that he could shower while Harry made him something to eat. Harry had just reached the bedroom with the tray of food when Severus came out of the bathroom.

            Severus was surprised to see Harry had made him a tray of food. He was so used to taking care of himself after long vigils over steaming cauldrons that it never even occurred to Severus that Harry might try to take care of him like that.

            Harry noticed his surprise and promised himself he would try harder to spoil his husband. “Why don’t you sit in bed and eat?” Harry asked.

            Severus, bare-chested and barefoot, moved to the bed. Neither wore bathrobes around the house unless they felt cold. Their home was their sanctuary and they were going to be comfortable in it. Once Severus was settled on the bed, Harry set the tray in his lap and then walked around to his side of the bed and settled in to read for a bit as Severus ate. Harry sat close to Severus, their shoulders touching.

            As soon as Severus finished eating and set the tray aside, Harry set his book on his nightstand. He looked at Severus. “Finished? Or do you want me to go make you something else?”

            Severus shook his head. “I have certainly had enough.”

            “Oh?” Harry said, giving him a wicked grin.

            Severus smirked and pulled Harry into his lap. “I am feeling a different kind of hunger now. Tell me, will you help me sate this one as well?”

            Harry grinned. “Absolutely.” He leaned down to kiss Severus.

            As they kissed, Harry moved so that he was straddling Severus’ thighs. Both wore only sleep pants and their erections brushed through two thin layers of cloth. Harry moaned into the kiss.

            Severus grabbed Harry’s ass and squeezed. He groaned when Harry moved forward and ground their erections together. They kept kissing and managed to get out of their clothes without changing positions.

            They continued kissing while their hands roamed freely. They let the heat between them build slowly. Hands played with nipples, pinching, stroking. Lips trailed across shoulders, down necks, across chests to nipples.

            Harry pulled back a bit. “Severus,” he moaned. “I need you! Please, please…Sev,” Harry said and then whimpered.

            Severus nibbled on Harry’s neck as he reached for the jar of lubricant.  He set it on the nightstand beside him and took off the lid, but as he started to dip his fingers into it, Harry stopped him. He pulled back and looked at Harry in confusion.

            Harry blushed and dipped his own fingers into the jar. Severus felt his breathing speed up. He watched as a blushing Harry reached behind himself. He watched Harry’s face as Harry prepared himself. The only thing Severus could imagine that would be even more erotic was if he could see Harry’s hand as he prepared himself.

            Harry bit his lip. It felt soooo good, but he wanted more. He wanted Severus inside him. He moaned as Severus slowly slid his hands up and down his chest. The hand holding onto Severus’ shoulder tightened as Harry removed his fingers and moved forward. He reached down with his slick hand and slowly pumped Severus’ cock.

            When Severus groaned, Harry used his hand to guide Severus into him. They both groaned when Harry slowly sank down. Severus gripped Harry’s hips as Harry held onto Severus’ shoulders. Harry raised and lowered himself a few times, adjusting his position until he found just the right angle and then he let out a long moan.

            Harry moved slowly, tormenting them both. Severus tightened his grip on Harry’s hips and growled out, “Harry!”

            Harry grinned down at Severus and continued to move slowly. He leaned down and pressed gently kisses all over Severus’ face, but not on his lips. Severus growled again and turned his head quickly to capture Harry’s lips in a fierce kiss. Harry groaned and started moving faster.

            Harry threw his head back as he moaned and moved. Severus was gripping Harry’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. As Severus leaned forward to lick a line up Harry’s exposed neck, he used one hand to stroke Harry’s hard cock.

            Harry screamed Severus’ name as he came and as he tightened around Severus, Severus groaned and came as well.

            Harry slumped forward and leaned his forehead on Severus’ shoulder. Severus panted in his ear as he ran his hands up and down Harry’s back.

            When Harry had caught his breath, he said, “You know, just to be sure, we should do it again. How long do you think it will take you to…catch your breath?”

            Severus looked down at the top of Harry’s head in disbelief. Harry raised his head so that his husband could see his grin. Severus snorted and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips.

**************************************

**_July 6 th _ **

            A few days later, Harry and Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor. They were surprised when the door was opened by Draco.

            “Uncle Severus,” Draco said, having returned to the form of address he had used for his godfather before he had started at Hogwarts, “you need to do something about my father!”

            Severus raised his eyebrow. “ _I_ do? And what has he done now?”

            “He won’t listen to anyone else, so either you do something about him or you are going to find yourself missing a friend and when my mother wants to know why she is suddenly a widow, I’m sending her after you!” Draco said before storming off.

            Harry and Severus followed after him, curious as to what Lucius could have done now. When they arrived at a room that looked like a cross between the room where Hermione had given her presentation and where the last Order meeting had taken place, Harry wondered how many of these rooms the Manor had.

            It seemed Harry and Severus were the first of the guests to arrive. While they waited, they made their way over to Lucius while Draco talked with Narcissa and Blaise.

            “What have you done now, Lucius?” Severus asked in amusement.

            Lucius gave them a haughty look and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

            “Draco seems quite upset with you. What have you done?” Severus asked.

            “I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about, Severus,” Lucius drawled.

            Harry grinned at him. “Really? I wonder if Narcissa would know…” Harry moved away as if to go over to Narcissa. He was amused to see the flash of panic the crossed Lucius’ face as he quickly moved into Harry’s path.

            “That won’t be necessary,” Lucius said.

            Harry gave him an innocent look. “But Lucius, if you don’t know maybe Narcissa will.”

            Lucius glared at him before turning to glare at Severus, who was smirking.

            “Of all the bloody students you have ever taught, you had to marry Harry Potter. Harry Potter who, it turns out, would have been an excellent Slytherin,” Lucius said to Severus.

            Severus just continued to smirk.

            “Lucius?” Harry asked, still wearing an innocent expression.

            Lucius glared at them both for a moment. “I was simply trying to talk with Draco about his duty to continue the Malfoy line,” Lucius said.

            Harry considered that for a moment. Before either Harry or Severus could question him further, the doorbell rang and Lucius escaped to answer the door. Harry and Severus joined the others in the room. While Severus and Narcissa talked, Harry asked Draco, “What has your father been doing?”

            Draco leaned forward and whispered, “Father has been trying to talk to me about my duty to continue the Malfoy line. At least, that’s how he describes it. What he really wants to know is whether it’ll be me or Blaise who, uh, gets pregnant.” Draco blushed and looked pained.

            Harry frowned. “And that’s a problem? I mean, I can understand why he might want to know.”

            Draco continued to look pained. “Yeah, but he doesn’t ask _that_. Instead, he, ah, asks for…details.”

            It took Harry a moment, and then his eyes went wide. “Eww.”

            Draco nodded emphatically. “Exactly.”

            “I’ll tell Severus to talk to him,” Harry said sympathetically.

            Lucius returned with all of the other guests that were expected. Charlie, Ian, Fred, George, and Theo all filed in behind Lucius.

            Apparently the Weasleys weren’t comfortable enough yet to arrive separately and Theo seemed to just choose that time to arrive as well. Surprisingly, Oliver Wood was also present.

            Everyone found seats, but before the presentation began, Harry said, “Lucius? Could Severus and I talk to you for a moment?” Harry dragged the two older Slytherins out into the hallway.

            Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry as soon as they were alone. “Yes?”

            Harry decided to just be blunt. “Seriously, Lucius. Asking your son about his sex life? Specifically which position he prefers? Eww, just eww.”

            Lucius looked completely shocked. “What?! I have _never_ -I wouldn’t-just eww, is right!”

            It was Harry’s turn to raise his eyebrow. Lucius glared.

            “I only wanted to know who was planning to carry the children and whether or not they would both carry a child. I also wanted to know if the first boy they have will be the Malfoy heir or the Zabini heir,” Lucius said.

            “Well, maybe you should just ask bluntly next time,” Harry said reasonably.

            Severus just listened to the exchange and kept his face carefully blank. Inside, he was laughing hysterically. “If that is all, perhaps we could return to the others? I believe they are waiting on us,” Severus said.

            Back in the room, Harry and Lucius found their seats, giving Severus the floor. All of the others turned their attention to him.

            “I believe we all know why we are here,” Severus said, giving Oliver a questioning look. Oliver blushed a little and nodded, putting his arm around Theo’s shoulders causing Theo to blush as well. Severus snorted.

            The presentation went smoothly. Severus told them of his discovery of the permanency of the effects of the potion and ritual as well as describing the details of the ritual. He explained that the potion would retain its potency for up to a year after it was created before giving every male present a bottle of the potion, smirking as he handed one to Lucius, who glared at him.

            Charlie looked at the potion in his hand and asked, “So, how do we know when we have, ah, conceived?”

            Severus gestured for Lucius to stand. Lucius glared, but stood and joined Severus at the front of the room. Severus swished his wand and said a brief incantation and a blue light surrounded Lucius’ stomach. “This spell is the one to use to see if you, or your partner as the case may be, are pregnant. This blue color indicates that either the ritual was not performed correctly or the potion was no longer potent when consumed. Or, as in this case, one or both of the necessary components were not taken care of at all.”

            Severus motioned for Lucius to sit as the glow faded. He motioned for Harry to come to the front of the room. He performed the spell again and began talking before the spell took effect. “Now if both the ritual was performed correctly and the potion was taken, but you are not yet pregnant, you should see a green light…” Severus stopped talking as a purple light surrounded Harry’s stomach.

            Harry and Severus looked at each other in disbelief and then Harry laughed and threw his arms around Severus and kissed him passionately. The need to breathe ended the kiss and Harry smiled up at Severus, who was looking very intense. Harry squeezed his husband one more time before turning to the room full of stunned Gryffindors and smiling Slytherins.

            Harry bounced, just a bit, and said, “I’m pregnant!”

            After a round of enthusiastic congratulations, things settled down a bit as the others asked questions.

            “So, Harry, how much worse than most other potions is this? I mean, how bad does it taste?” Fred asked, holding up the potion vial he had been given.

            Harry smiled. “Actually, it tastes quite good. I kind of thought it tasted like strawberry milk.” He shrugged.

            The others turned to Severus to ask about the ritual and the potion and what they could expect. Oliver especially had a lot of questions, though that was not so surprising as he had missed the first presentation.

            Afterwards they had a lovely lunch, during which Narcissa told Harry about her pregnancy with Draco and the Weasleys teased Harry about not yet having told Molly.             Severus, in his own way, was as excited at Harry. He stunned the Weasleys with the way he kept _smiling_ at Harry. And it certainly did not escape their notice that he kept touching Harry. Just little touches, but obviously very affectionate touches. And the way Harry smiled brightly every time Severus touched him…well, as strange as it was to them, they were finally truly satisfied that Harry would be happy with his choice.

            Towards the end of the meal, Harry stood. “Um, I was hoping you would all agree to not tell anyone about my pregnancy just yet. I was thinking I would make an official announcement at my birthday party at the Burrow in a few weeks.”

            Everyone agreed and Harry sat back down.

            “Oh,” Charlie said, turning to the Slytherins. “Mum said to make sure you were all coming as well.”

            The Slytherins all looked surprised and traded looks among themselves.

            Harry laughed. “They’ll be there,” he said. As they all turned to look at him, he grinned. “You wouldn’t really miss my birthday party, would you?” He laughed again as the Slytherins shared resigned looks.

********************************

**_July 31 st _ **

            “You are not wearing that!” Severus said angrily.

            Harry was startled. He had just come out of the bathroom in the outfit he wanted to wear to his birthday party. He looked down at the outfit. “What’s wrong with it?”

            “Harry,” Severus said through gritted teeth. “You are not wearing that out of this house.”  
            Harry looked down at his clothes again before looking up at Severus. “Fine.”

            He went into the closet and shut the door behind him. When he came out he found Severus pacing. He resisted the urge to smirk and put on his innocent look. “How’s this?”

            Severus whirled around. As soon as he saw what Harry was wearing, he looked like he was going to pounce on Harry. Harry was wearing the tight black leather pants and dark green silk shirt he had bought in London all those months ago. Severus took three steps towards Harry before it seemed to occur to him that Harry intended to wear the outfit to his birthday party, then he looked absolutely furious.

            “You most certainly will not wear that either!” Severus hissed.

            Harry folded his arms. “Well, take your pick. This one or the first one. And I don’t know why you had a problem with the first one. I wore it in public before, remember? It’s one of my favorites. I even wore it to the muggle orphanage in Manchester.” Harry pouted a bit.

            Severus was briefly distracted by Harry pouting while wearing _that_ outfit. Then he shook his head and turned back to the matter at hand. “Why won’t you wear robes?”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Because these are more comfortable. Besides, I won’t be able to wear these for a while once I start to show. I want to wear them while I can. We will probably have to go clothes shopping again when the baby grows.”

            Severus visibly softened at the mention of Harry growing bigger and the baby beginning to show. He winced at the mention of clothes shopping again.

            Harry laughed. “Just think: if you hated shopping before, you’re really going to have fun trying to keep muggles from noticing I’m pregnant while we buy me new clothes. And I definitely want muggle clothes. Like I said, they are more comfortable sometimes. Now, can I put the other outfit back on? We are going to be late if we don’t hurry.”

            Severus sighed in resignation. Harry grinned and started to step forward, but stopped short.

            “I’d kiss you, Sev, but I want to go to my party and I suspect if I kiss you while you are looking at me like that I might not leave the bed for the rest of the day, much less the house,” Harry said and laughed. He turned and went back into the closet.

            Severus suspected that Harry was right. Had he come close enough for Severus to touch him, they would not have left the bed for several hours. Severus frowned again as he remembered the tight jeans and the tight black shirt with the dark green abstract pattern that Harry was going to wear to his party.

***********************************

            Harry and Severus were late. They ended up being the last to arrive. When they arrived, all the Weasleys, the Malfoys, Draco and Blaise, Theo and Oliver, Neville and Luna and Remy were all present, as were Tonks and Hermione. The cacophony of voices cut off abruptly as Harry and Severus arrived.

            Everyone stared at Harry in shock. Harry just grinned and Severus glared as the silence stretched out. The silence was finally broken when Draco drawled, “Harry. I do believe you promised to take me and Blaise clothes shopping in muggle London.”

            Harry laughed and Hermione snickered. The others remained in shock. Harry looked around and said, “Is the party over already? I didn’t think we were that late.”

            “Um, of course not, dear,” said a very flustered Molly Weasley.

            The others also appeared to try to shake off their shock and the party started. People mingled and the Slytherins managed to avoid remaining separate. It helped that the others made an effort to include them and that Theo was dating Oliver.

            The entire time, Severus never left Harry’s side. He did a lot of glaring as well. Harry smiled to himself at Severus’ possessiveness. He also privately thought Severus’ glare was actually rather comforting to the Gryffindors. It was what they were used to from him and they were far more comfortable with a glowering Potions Master than with a smiling Potions Master.

            Blaise and Draco each got a particularly nasty glare when they commented on how hot Harry looked. They walked off snickering and Lucius approached smirking.

            “Well, Severus. I thought you would have trouble when you gave him that potion, but this is an entirely different level of trouble. You would do well to keep a close eye on him,” Lucius said.

            Severus glared and began to reach for his wand, but Lucius was rescued by his wife who chose that moment to steal Lucius away to talk to Arthur and Molly. After that, nearly everyone had to approach and comment on Harry’s attire.

            Fred and George were quite complimentary and were nearly hexed by Severus, who wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and left it there for the duration. Harry loved it.

            Finally, it was time for Harry to blow out the candles on his birthday cake. _I wish for all my pregnancies to go smoothly and all mine and Severus’ children to be born safely and in good health._ He took a deep breath and blew all the candles out.

            Everyone cheered. Harry smiled. While he had everyone’s attention… “Um, I suppose this might be a good time to make an announcement,” Harry said, blushing a little.

            Everyone quieted down and, except for those who had been present at the little presentation a few weeks ago, they looked at Harry curiously. Harry cleared his throat, blushed a little more and reached down to pull Severus to his feet beside him. Once Severus was standing beside him and had draped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, Harry smiled at the crowd.

            “I’m pregnant!” Harry said excitedly.

            There were several moments of silence and then pandemonium broke out. Molly burst into tears and hugged Harry and Severus tightly. Ron hyperventilated and Hermione fainted again. Remus, Luna, Neville, Bill and Tonks all came up to congratulate him.

            After a while, Molly calmed down enough to let Harry go, though she did keep going on about her first grandchild. Arthur approached and shook Harry’s and Severus’ hands. Ron and Hermione recovered after a bit and also managed to offer their congratulations. Harry’s birthday party turned into a birthday party/celebration over his announcement. Harry smiled so much his face hurt and Severus never left his side.

*************************************

**_August 29 th _ **

            Severus woke when he felt Harry slipping out of bed. “Harry? What’s wrong?”

            “Sorry, Sev. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just got hungry all of a sudden and I have this intense craving.”

            Severus got out of bed and slipped an arm around Harry. “You are supposed to indulge your cravings as much as possible, so let’s go down to the kitchen and fix you whatever you want.”

             Harry grinned and rubbed a hand over his still flat stomach. He had been experiencing the sore muscles and had had a great deal of fun with Severus massaging him with warm oil, but this was the first craving he had had. He loved each new sign of his pregnancy. He loved every little bit of proof that he carried his and Severus’ child.

            Once they reached the kitchen, Severus had Harry sit down.

            “Now, what do you want, Harry?” Severus asked. He found he was just as pleased with every sign of Harry’s pregnancy as Harry was. They both wanted their child so much.

            Harry smiled and blushed a bit. “Um, do we have any baby carrots?”

            Severus went to the fridge and pulled out a small bag of baby carrots. He washed them and put them in a bowl for Harry. “Do you want anything with them?”

            Harry nodded. “Can I get some bread?”

            Severus blinked. “Bread?”

            Harry nodded.

            Severus brought the bread to the table and set in down. He watched as Harry placed a slice of bread on a napkin and then placed a layer of baby carrots on the bread and topped it off with another slice of bread. Then Harry picked up his carrot sandwich and ate it.

            _Okay. Odd, but no where near as bad as Lucius said Narcissa had,_ Severus thought.

********************************

**_September 6 th _ **

            Harry and Severus arrived home late in the evening. They were able to live at their home, despite the fact that Severus was Head of Slytherin House. Well, they were able to live at home part of the time. Weekdays Severus stayed for a couple hours after classes were over and had office hours. After that they could return home. On the weekends, however, they had their days free and had to spend their nights at Hogwarts so Severus could be available to his students if they had emergencies.

            That actually worked out for Harry. He had classes to attend at the university in the mornings and then he had lunch free. Sometimes Severus would bring lunch to the infirmary for Harry and himself. Sometimes he joined Draco, Blaise and Theo for lunch.

            Theo was also attending the University of St. Mungo’s to become a Healer. Blaise and Draco were attending another university not too far from the University of St. Mungo’s. They were working on business degrees.

            After lunch, Harry had training with Madam Pomfrey. The training usually lasted until Severus came to pick him up after his office hours. Harry and Severus usually made it home in time for dinner.

            Tonight was different because Severus had to stay late dealing with a problem in the Slytherin dorms. Harry had spent the extra time in the infirmary talking with Madam Pomfrey about her career and the full range of her duties as the medi-witch on call for Hogwarts.

            As soon as Harry and Severus arrived, Harry headed straight for the kitchen. Severus followed frowning. They had both stayed for dinner at Hogwarts as they had stayed so late. Dumbledore and the other professors said nothing about Harry joining him at the Head Table.

            “Harry? Did you not get enough to eat at dinner?” Severus asked.

            “Yeah, I had enough to eat. But I have been craving something almost all day.”

            Severus frowned more fiercely. “Why didn’t you have the house elves at Hogwarts make you something? You are supposed to be indulging your cravings, Harry.”

            “I know, but I don’t really know what it is I want. I just know if I look around the kitchen I will find something…” Harry trailed off as he opened the fridge and began rummaging around.

            Severus smiled indulgently (which he would vehemently deny) as he watched Harry pull out a bowl and put three large scoops of strawberry ice cream into it. His smile faded as Harry pulled out a hunk of mozzarella cheese and began adding hunks of cheese to the bowl of ice cream. A look of horror came to his face as he then watched Harry add dill pickle spears to the bowl.

            Harry smiled at the bowl. It was just what he wanted. He grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table and began to eat as if he were starving.

            Severus watched as Harry ate the strange concoction. _Well, this is more like what Lucius described with Narcissa. Except for the ice cream, maybe…_ Severus thought.

            “Hey, Severus?” Harry asked between bites.

            “Yes?”

            “What’s the new DADA professor’s name? He came into the infirmary between classes today. Student hit him with a spell as they were practicing.”

            Severus glowered. “Errol Merriweather. What makes you ask about him?” Severus growled the question.

            Harry gave him a soft smile. “Severus, you are my husband. I am eating this,” Harry pointed his spoon at his bowl, “because I am pregnant with your child. I am absolutely, completely in love with you.”

            “And yet you haven’t told me why you were asking about the new DADA professor,” Severus said.

            Harry shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “Well, maybe I’m not being fair, but…”

            Severus raised an eyebrow.

            “He was hit by a third year student. And he’s supposed to be the DADA teacher. I just,” Harry shrugged, “think maybe they could have found someone a bit more competent than that. But like I said, maybe I’m just not being fair.”  
            Severus relaxed at the explanation and snorted. “Actually, I rather agree with you, though I think his incompetence is even worse when it comes to dealing with students. However, I suspect, now that the Dark Lord has been defeated, that he might just end up remaining for longer than a year, competent or not.”

            Harry grinned. “It would figure, wouldn’t it? That someone like that would be the first to last more than a single year. At least he‘s not as bad as Lockhart.”

***********************************

**_September 25 th _ **

            Harry was in the infirmary at Hogwarts alone. Madam Pomfrey had left to go to the Great Hall for lunch and there were no students in the infirmary. Harry sat at the second desk Madam Pomfrey had set aside for him, working on some of his class work.

            Severus had said he would bring Harry lunch and would eat with him today. Harry hoped he didn’t take too long. Harry had gotten in touch with the house elves and asked for a special meal. His cravings were kicking in again.

            As Harry turned the page in his textbook, he heard the door to the infirmary open. Thinking it was Severus, Harry turned with a wide, welcoming smile. He blinked when he found himself facing the DADA professor. The man was probably halfway between Harry’s and Severus’ ages and fit for his age. His short, light brown hair was nearly exactly the same color as his eyes.

            Harry quickly ran his eyes over the professor, looking for injuries. Not seeing any obvious signs of why the professor was in the infirmary, Harry raised his eyes to the other man’s and asked, “What brings you here today, Professor Merriweather?”

            The man smiled warmly and walked over to Harry. He stood just a little too close and Harry backed up a step. The other man didn’t seem to notice. “Really, is there any reason for you to address me as ‘Professor Merriweather’? You aren’t a student here are you, Harry?”

            Harry frowned. “No, I’m no longer a student here. I just thought it was respectful to address you by your title.”

            The other man smiled wider. “Please, call me ‘Errol.’”

            Harry blinked rapidly a few times. “Um, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I refer to all of the other professors by their titles. I wouldn’t want anyone to think I was being disrespectful, Professor.” Harry tried to place a subtle emphasis on the title.

            The other man pouted, which settled it for Harry. The man was not just being friendly, he was flirting. “But you don’t refer to Professor Snape by his title. You call him by his first name.”

            Harry’s brows rose in surprise. How did the man not know he and Severus were married? Yes, for convenience they allowed people to continue to refer to them as Mr. Potter or Professor Snape as it was a habit built up over years, but their names had been legally changed to Potter-Snape. Harry thought perhaps he should talk to Severus and they should start trying to get people to refer to them by their married names.

            “Well, yes. It would be rather strange if I referred to my husband by his title, don’t you think?” Harry asked.   
            “Husband?” Professor Merriweather asked. Harry was dismayed to notice the man seemed more thoughtful than disappointed. He tried to console himself with the thought that maybe he had been mistaken and the man wasn’t really interested after all.

            “Yes,” Harry said brightly. “See?” He held out his hand, showing off his wedding ring.

            The man barely glanced down at the ring. “Ah, yes. Lovely. Is Poppy here?”

            Harry shook his head. “She is having lunch in the Great Hall.”

            Merriweather smiled. “Ah, well. I suppose I will catch up with her later. Have a good day, Harry.”

            The man left quickly. Harry shook his head.

***********************************

**_September 30 th _ **

            Mary Jones, the woman who had suggested Severus Snape was a pedophile when she learned of Harry Potter’s relationship with the man, walked down the sidewalk in a cheerful mood. She was a woman who felt she should be in charge. She had great ideas and she deserved to be in a position to turn those ideas into reality, or so she believed.

            The one thing the woman wanted more than anything was to obtain a position of power and today, ah yes, today she was going to be promoted. Finally, she was being recognized for her great work. She had been after this particular promotion for years, and now it was _hers_.

            Mary Jones made it to her office in the Ministry of Magic and packed up her things. She just **knew** she was not going to be coming back. When the time for the meeting arrived, she carefully pushed her excitement down and fixed her hair.

            She arrived in the office of the person in charge of choosing the replacement for the head of her department. She just knew she was going to be the new department head! Several other people were present, but she didn’t pay them much attention. She noticed the clumsy Auror and a man she particularly detested, Percy Weasley.

            After ‘reconciling’ with his family, Percy Weasley had become much more like his father in some respects. He was much more his own man and no longer did any sucking up. This particularly annoyed Mary as she had always felt he should have paid more attention to remaining on her good side and trying to please her. He was, unfortunately, still a stickler for the rules, but now he also was a strong proponent of doing what was _right_ and _fair_.

            When Mary was put in charge, she would use whatever means necessary to implement her ideas.

            Mr. Wallace, the man in charge of choosing a new department head, cleared his throat. “If I may have your attention?”

            Mary smoothed down her hair once more and pasted on a humble smile. No need to look too eager.

            “After a great deal of discussion and some input from some unexpected sources,” Mr. Wallace flicked his eyes to the grinning metamorphmagus, “I have finally made my decision as to who to promote to the position of Department Head. I also have a few other promotions to give out.”

            Mary waited impatiently as other people were given new jobs. They weren’t important and she was eager to receive her new position. She suppressed her smile as she heard another be promoted into her position. _Her **former** position_, as she thought of it.

            Mr. Wallace cleared his throat once more. “And now, for the last two positions. The new Department Head and his new secretary. Everyone, I give you Department Head Percy Weasley and his secretary Mary Jones.”


	67. Months 4, 5, and 6

**_October 4 th  _ **

            Severus frowned as he entered the infirmary at Hogwarts as saw Harry talking to Tonks. The woman was laughing and Harry…Harry was wearing a grin that was dangerously close to turning into a smirk.

            They looked up and saw him. Tonks smiled and waved at Harry and then left. She smiled cheerfully at Severus as she passed him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

            “And what was that about?” Severus asked suspiciously.

            “She just wanted to tell me about some changes in positions in the Ministry of Magic,” Harry said innocently.

            Severus set the tray of food down and turned to Harry. “Out with it. What have you done?”

            Harry bit his lip and then smirked. “Do you remember the woman at the last Order meeting? The one who accused you of being a pedophile? She had caused numerous problems before and that was just the final straw for me. Well, I talked to Tonks and some others about the trouble she had caused and we came up with a little plan.”

            Severus raised his brows in surprise. “What did you do?”

            “Well, she was in line for a promotion,” Harry smirked again. “And now she is…secretary to Department Head Percy Weasley.”

            Severus shook his head. “Lucius was right. You should have been in Slytherin. I am curious, however, as to why you chose that woman to take revenge against given her rather peripheral role in your life.”  
            Harry pouted. “Well, the only other person I really want revenge on is…” Harry bit his lip and looked around. He shrugged and whispered, “Lemon Drop.”

            Severus snorted. “You and me both,” he muttered.

            Harry nodded. “Unfortunately, he is the one who is out of reach. At least for anything really good,” Harry said wistfully.

************************************

**_October 6 th _ **

            “Harry, how are you?” Merriweather asked warmly.

            Harry jerked around and stared at the man. Harry was once again waiting for Severus to join him for lunch in the infirmary. He hadn’t heard the door open and was surprised to see the DADA professor.

            “Um, I’m well, Professor,” Harry said. Harry grinned brightly at the man, thinking he had heard of Harry’s pregnancy. More and more people had been asking about his health lately, having heard of his expectant state. (Though the press had yet to get a hold of the news.)

            The man continued to smile warmly as he stepped closer. “All alone today?”

            “Just waiting for Severus to join me for lunch.”

            Merriweather looked disappointed as he nodded. “Of course. Listen, Harry. I had hoped to catch you one day when you are free for lunch. I had wanted to talk with you about something…”

            Harry hesitated. “Would you like to join Severus and me today?” Harry would rather eat alone with his husband, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to eat alone with Merriweather at a later date.

            Merriweather shook his head. “No, I was hoping to speak to you privately. It’s…well, as you defeated the Dark Lord I thought perhaps there were some things you might be able to tell me…” The man looked embarrassed.

            Harry blinked. The man must have realized how…lacking his DADA skills were and was looking for some pointers from Harry. Harry smiled at the man. “Oh, well, I have plans for lunch the rest of this week, but how about next week? Would that work for you?”

            Merriweather nodded enthusiastically. “That would be great. Why don’t you join me in my office? I could have lunch brought up.”

            “Okay, then. Next week in your office it is,” Harry said, smiling at the man.

            The DADA professor left and a few minutes later, Severus came in with a tray.

            Harry smiled at him and followed him to the office where Madam Pomfrey’s and Harry’s desks were. Harry opened his mouth to tell Severus about the DADA professor’s request for his help, but as Severus set the tray down Harry felt a wave of heat passed through him.

            Harry was breathing shallowly as he quietly shut the office door and put up locking and silencing charms. By the time Severus straightened and turned, Harry was right there beside him.

            As Harry slid his hands into Severus’ hair, Severus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask Harry what he was doing. He ended up kissing Harry instead as Harry pressed close and covered Severus’ mouth with his own.

            Unaware of Harry’s wards, Severus quickly put into place his own locking and silencing wards before putting his wand away and wrapping his arms around Harry. He pulled Harry closer as he took control of the kiss.

            Harry tightened his hands in Severus’ hair and moved, rubbing himself against his husband. Severus pushed Harry until Harry felt his back hit the wall. Harry groaned and dropped his hands to Severus’ robes, struggling to get the older man’s clothes off.

            Severus rescued his clothes from Harry’s impatient hands and quickly had them both naked. As soon as the clothes were out of the way, Harry caressed every inch of Severus’ bare skin he could reach.

            Their kisses became even more heated. Severus growled as he ended a kiss and turned to look around the room for something to ease his way into Harry. Harry, denied Severus’ lips, turned his attention to Severus’ neck and shoulders.

            Severus groaned, both at the delicious sensation of Harry biting his shoulder and at the thought of his wand lying across the room on one of the desks. He had found a jar of salve that would work for lubricant, but he would need his wand to summon it.

            He pushed one hand into Harry’s hair and brought his face up for another kiss. As their tongues dueled, Severus pulled Harry back across the room to the desks. Once Severus bumped into a desk and managed to grab his wand, he cleared the desk with a flick of his wrist and then summoned the right jar.

            Severus tried to slow things down a bit, but Harry wanted nothing to do with it. He turned and put his hands on the desk to brace himself. “Now, Severus! I need this now!” Harry moaned.

            The desperation in Harry’s voice had Severus hurrying, though he was as careful as always. Soon, Severus was inside Harry and Harry again made it clear that taking it slow was not an option. Severus thrust hard and fast. Harry moaned and they both panted.

            Harry came without a single touch to his hard prick. He moaned and threw his head back as he left streaks of white on the side of the desk. The increase pressure on his cock pushed Severus over the edge just after Harry.

            Severus pulled Harry up so that his back was pressed against Severus’ chest. “What brought that on?” Severus panted in his young husband’s ear.

            Harry rested his head against Severus’ shoulder. “I have no idea. I just looked at you and felt this wave of heat move through me and I just had to have you. The need was so intense…”

            As Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and stroked a hand over his still flat stomach, a thought occurred to him. “Ah, it is the beginning of the third month of your pregnancy.”

            “Oh. You think this is what Hermione meant then by ‘greatly increased sexual appetite’?” Harry wondered, smiling.

            “I think so,” Severus said as they began to put themselves and the room to rights. “I wonder if I should write about this…” Severus mused.

            Harry blushed. “What do you mean, you wonder if you should right about this?!” Harry demanded.

            Severus blinked and then smirked. “Well, before you accosted me, I had started to tell you I had heard from both Draco and Blaise and Charlie Weasley. It seems both Draco and Ian are in a similarly expectant state.”

            “Really?” Harry asked excitedly as he sat at his desk to eat. He was starving now. “How, um, far along are they?”

            Severus removed the wards from the door. “Well, if the pregnancies do last a year, then Draco will be due around July 20th and Ian will be due around October 2nd.”

            “Severus? Harry?” Madam Pomfrey’s voice came from the door to the infirmary.

            Harry sheepishly removed his wards as well and let the woman into her office. She looked puzzled as she came in, but after a few looks between them she blushed and asked no questions. Harry blushed as well and began eating.

            Poppy Pomfrey watched Harry eat. She frowned and leaned close to Severus and whispered, “What is he eating, Severus?”

            “His usual lately. A peanut butter, banana, marshmallow and mozzarella cheese sandwich,” Severus replied. “He eats two for lunch nearly everyday.”

            Poppy looked at the Slytherin in horror.

            “Of course, after dinner each night he usually has a thick, rich chocolate brownie…with ketchup,” he continued, enjoying the medi-witch’s reaction. “Those are just the usual cravings. He also has random cravings and they are usually much less…tame.”

            Harry finished his sandwiches, but was still hungry. He gave Severus’ lunch a longing look before turning to the other occupants in the room. Severus noticed his look and frowned.

            “Harry, if you are still hungry, eat the rest. I can always grab something from the kitchen when I drop the tray off,” Severus said.

            Harry bit his lip. “You wouldn’t mind?”

            Severus continued to frown. “I insist. Eat.”

            Harry gave Severus a small smile before turning back to the food.

            Neither noticed the look of shock the medi-witch wore at the exchange.

************************************

**_October 11 th _ **

            As Harry arrived in the infirmary at Hogwarts, he suddenly remembered he had agreed to meet the new DADA professor for lunch…and he had completely forgotten to tell Severus. He frowned in indecision for a moment. Finally, he left a note on his desk in Madam Pomfrey’s office for Severus and set out for Merriweather’s office.

            Harry knocked on the door as he arrived. Merriweather opened the door and smiled brightly at Harry. “Harry! Please, come in, come in,” Merriweather said.

            Harry smiled at the man’s enthusiasm. _Poor man probably knows no one has lasted more than a year at this job in decades. He must be eager for any advantage over his predecessors he can find,_ Harry thought.

            Harry was surprised when Merriweather sat down next to him rather than behind his desk. Merriweather smiled.

            “I thought this would be friendlier. As we have already agreed, you are not a student here. I feel uncomfortable treating you as such. I do hope you don’t mind, Harry,” Merriweather said, seeming slightly worried.

            Harry smiled reassuringly. “It’s fine.”  
            Merriweather smiled brightly. “Good, good. Do you like-?”

            The door to the office flew open and a glowering Potions Master entered.

            “Harry, there you are,” Severus said in a dark, silky voice.

            Harry shivered in pleasure and felt that wave of heat wash over him again. He felt a little panicked. He needed Severus **_now_** , but he didn’t know how he was going to deal with Merriweather.

            “Ah, Severus. I had asked Harry if he would mind helping with something. I had not thought you would be quite so upset,” Merriweather said soothingly.

            “Do forgive me, Merriweather,” Severus said with a cold smile. “I find I am quite possessive of my husband. It has only gotten worse since Harry became pregnant.” Severus smirked at the shock that came to the other man’s face.

            Harry knew he looked like he was blushing. Another wave of heat had moved through him. He needed to get out of there immediately. He sent Severus a pleading look. When Severus merely narrowed his eyes at him, Harry rolled his eyes.

            “I’m sorry, Professor Merriweather. We will have to do this some other time. I need to talk with Severus,” Harry said, tossing a polite smile over his shoulder at the DADA professor as he pushed Severus through the door.

            “Of course, Harry,” Merriweather said understandingly.

            Harry shut the door behind him and then grabbed Severus’ arm and pulling him down the corridor. Severus tried to stop but Harry jerked _hard_ on his arm and he stumbled along. Harry looked around desperately. He ducked into the first empty classroom he saw and placed the wards on the door.

            “Care to tell me what is going on, Harry?” Severus said.

            Harry stripped his clothes off as he spoke, “As soon as I heard your voice, I had to have you. I felt that wave of heat, like I did last time. Only when I waited too long to touch you I felt a second wave and it was much more intense than the first. If I had waited any longer to get you out of there, I would have had you on Merriweather’s desk and I don’t think I would have even cared if he was still there.”

            Severus growled at the thought of the other professor seeing Harry like this. Harry heard the sound and looked at him. A look of dismay crossed his face.

            “Sev, you’re still dressed! What part of I need you **_now_** did you have trouble with? Or do you want to walk through the corridors in a robe with no buttons left and several rips in it?” Harry said as he struggled to get his socks off without falling over.

            Severus hurried to get undressed. “We are going to discuss this later, Harry,” Severus said warningly.

            “Great,” Harry said in relief.

***********************************

            Severus’ class after lunch was his seventh year NEWT-level Potions class. When he arrived for class late, the class was dead silent. Severus quickly set the students to work.

            None of the students mentioned Professor Snape’s missing buttons or the two or three tears in his robes. Most students attributed his attire to some nefarious plot gone wrong. Others noticed the new love bites on his neck…

**********************************

            Severus was silent as he and Harry arrived home. Harry headed straight for the kitchen, blushing. Harry had been blushing ever since Severus had picked him up in the infirmary but neither had said anything.

            Severus followed and watched as Harry filled a small bowl with fresh vegetables and added grapes and almond slices before topping it all off with whipped cream. As Harry sat at the table to eat, Severus folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the counter.

            “What were you doing in Merriweather’s office, Harry?” Severus asked.

            Harry looked up and frowned. “Didn’t you get my note?”

            Severus frowned. “What note? I showed up in the infirmary looking for you and a student said you had left with Merriweather and the two of you had…looked quite close,” Severus said, gritting his teeth after he finished speaking.

            Harry’s brows rose in surprise. “Well, you had better look for that student tomorrow and let them know you didn’t appreciate being lied to or having your private messages read. Last week Merriweather had asked me to join him for lunch in his office. He wanted to ask for my help with some things. I figure he knows it’s not looking good for him and he wants to keep the job longer than one year. It was the day you told me about Draco and Ian, so I, uh, forgot all about it,” Harry said, blushing.

            “Why did he not ask me?”

            “I think you intimidate him. Anyway,” Harry said, continuing, “When I got to the infirmary today I remembered I had said I would meet him for lunch so I wrote you a note explaining. I left it on my desk in Madam Pomfrey’s office.”

            Severus frowned. “And when I arrived? You seemed panicked and you acted upset when I told Merriweather about your pregnancy.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “I _was_ panicking. That tone in your voice when you spoke to Merriweather was a complete turn on and, like I told you, I felt that wave of heat twice and…” Harry shrugged. “I needed you. I was panicked because I just wanted to get out of there and go somewhere private with you.

            “And actually, after that first conversation with Merriweather I wanted to ask you if you would mind if we start having people call us by our, um, new last names. Merriweather didn’t even know we were married. I love the idea of everyone knowing about us and our baby,” Harry said.

            Severus softened and walked over and sat down beside Harry. “Why did you blush when you first saw me this evening?”

            Harry blushed again. “Um, ah, Ginny stopped by the infirmary.”

            Severus frowned. “Did she tease you about your pregnancy?”

            Harry blushed harder. “Uh, nooooo…She, um, teased me about the state you were in after lunch.”

            Severus grimaced. “That’s right. She is in my NEWT-level Potions class.”

            Harry grinned and continued eating.

*************************************

**_October 31 st_ **

            Harry hummed a muggle song under his breath as he organized some of the potions in the storeroom of the infirmary. He and Severus had to stay at Hogwarts that night. Since Halloween was a time when many students got into trouble, Severus needed to be on hand to deal with the Slytherins. Harry decided to make himself useful by volunteering to help Madam Pomfrey.

            “Harry?”

            Harry spun around and found himself face to face with Merriweather. After their aborted lunch, Harry and Severus both met with Merriweather for lunch to discuss what help he had wanted from Harry. Harry had not since been alone with the man.

            “Professor Merriweather. What can I do for you today?” Harry asked politely.

            Merriweather chuckled. “Really, Harry, you can call me ‘Errol.’”

            Harry just smiled. The man was incredibly persistent about that and Harry couldn’t help being a little contrary.

            The man just smiled back at Harry for a few minutes. Then he seemed to remember Harry had asked him a question. “Ah, I wanted some burn salve, if you wouldn’t mind…?”

            “Of course not,” Harry said, turning to get the salve.

            “So, are you going to be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, Harry?” Merriweather asked casually.

            “No, Severus and I are…” Harry stopped in horror as he realized he and Severus had never talked about how they would be spending the holidays. Severus usually spent the holidays with Lucius and Narcissa and the Weasleys would definitely be expecting both of them this year…What were they going to do?

            “Harry?” Merriweather asked in concern.

            Harry blinked and returned to the task at hand. “Sorry, um, is this what you need?” Harry asked, holding out a jar.

            Merriweather smiled. “That’s perfect. Thank you, Harry.” Merriweather reached out and took the jar from Harry’s hand.

************************************

            That night, Harry joined Severus at the Head Table. Severus spent the meal glaring at the students as if he could intimidate them all into behaving. Harry snickered. It probably worked on the Hufflepuffs, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it had the opposite effect on some Gryffindors and Slytherins.

            Severus turned and looked at Harry when he heard Harry snicker. When Harry looked at him, he raised his eyebrow in question.

            Harry smiled and leaned close. “You know, trying to intimidate them into behaving probably only works on the Hufflepuffs. Most likely it has the opposite effect on the Gryffindors and Slytherins.”

            Severus smirked. “The Gryffindors perhaps.”

            Harry looked at him for a minute and then threw his head back and laughed loudly. Many of the students looked up at them.

            Harry grinned mischievously. “Well, now. I can’t let you continue picking on my former House, Sev.”

            Severus looked at Harry warily.

            Harry grinned wider and leaned closer to Severus, whispering in his ear. “What do you say you take it easy on the Gryffindors tonight and we sneak up to the Headmaster’s office and coat his lemon drops in Befuddlement Draught? Oooh, or maybe some Cheering Elixir. Can you imaging _him_ on Cheering Elixir? I bet even the Hufflepuffs would want to hex him.”

            Severus tried to stop it, he really did. But in the end, his husband knew him too well. Severus burst out laughing, frightening not only the students, but the other professors as well. Professor Sprout let out a little shriek and Professor McGonagall spilled her drink all down the front of her robes when she jumped at the sound.

            When he finished laughing, Severus glared at Harry. Harry just gave him an innocent look and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. When Severus continued to glare, Harry gave him a soft smile.

            “Oh, come on. I hardly ruined your reputation. If anything, I just frightened the entire student body as well as the rest of the Hogwarts staff,” Harry said and smirked at Severus.

            In the end, Harry and Severus did not sneak into the Headmaster’s office…they had sex on Severus’ desk in the Potions classroom. They frightened several Slytherins back to their dorm before they managed to get the silencing charm in place and traumatized several Gryffindors who had made the mistake of sneaking into the classroom.

            Harry and Severus had just lifted the wards on the door and were only half dressed when they heard the door open. After making sure the important bits were covered, Harry grinned at Severus and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They heard a few gasps and Harry winked at Severus when he pulled back.

            “I can’t believe you used _that_ hex on the poor man just because he interrupted us. He will be okay, won’t he? I mean, they will eventually be able to change his gender back to the right one, right?” Harry said in a concerned voice. He smirked went unseen by the Gryffindors behind him.

            Severus smirked down at Harry. “I’m not certain. It depends on how soon they figure out which hex was used. If it takes them too long, it becomes permanent.”

            Harry suppressed his snicker as he heard cautious footsteps in the direction of the door. “But Severus, it’s such a rare hex! I don’t think more than five people have ever heard of it…I don’t think any of St. Mungo’s Healers have ever encountered it before.”

            “Then he will have to adjust to his new life as a woman,” Severus said with malicious amusement.

            They both burst out laughing as the students ran for the door.

*************************************

**_November 2 nd _ **

            Harry sat at the table outside the café in Diagon Alley with Theo waiting for Draco and Blaise. They discussed their internships as they waited. While Harry was working and studying with Madam Pomfrey, Theo was studying with the Healers who specialize in obstetrics. Theo decided he wanted to eventually specialize in male pregnancy.

            “You know,” Harry said, frowning, “I was expecting a much different reaction from people at the news that wizards could have children with other wizards. So far, no one has contacted Severus about creating the potion or, well, anything. It’s almost like no one cares and I thought for sure at least _some_ wizards would be happy about the news.”

            Theo shook his head. “I don’t think anyone believes it yet. Until a male pregnancy is in the news or a wizard actually gives birth, most are treating it like a joke. I’ve heard people on the street talk about how ridiculous it is to believe something like that. Even for wizards, this kind of thing is seen as impossible.” Theo shrugged. “I bet once the press gets a hold of your pregnancy there will be _a lot_ of divorces and _plenty_ of requests for the pregnancy potion.”

            “Not if people find out about all of the stupid side effects,” Draco snarled as he and Blaise sat at the table.

            Harry turned to Draco in surprise. “What? What do you mean?”

            Draco glared. “Don’t tell me I’m the only one experiencing theses… _hot flashes_ ,” Draco hissed.

            Harry blinked. “Hot flashes?!”

            “Yes. Just all of a sudden I will feel this wave of heat flashed through me. A few minutes later, there’s another one, much worse than the first. It keeps happening and keeps getting worse until I splash cold water on my face or take a cold shower. It’s a nightmare when it starts in class.”

            Harry looked at Draco like he was insane. “Let me guess. Blaise is never around when this happens.”

            Blaise and Draco blink at Harry.

            “How did you know that?” Blaise asked, frowning.

            Harry grinned. “They aren’t hot flashes.”

            The other three all shared a look of confusion.

            “Well, then what are they?” Draco asked testily.

            Harry continued to grin. “Do you remember Hermione mentioning a certain something happening beginning around the third month?”

            “Just tell me, Harry,” Draco said angrily.

            “Let’s just say when you figure it out, you won’t be complaining anymore,” Harry said, smirking.

            “Harry,” Draco said, reaching for his wand.

            Harry laughed. “Does the phrase ‘increased sexual appetite’ mean anything to you, Draco?”

            Draco and Blaise looked at Harry in disbelief.

            Theo leaned forward. “So, you know from experience, Harry?”

            Harry blushed. “Oh, yeah. Trust me, Draco. Instead of the _cold shower_ , go looking for Blaise.”

            Theo looked thoughtful. “Well, there might be one way to check.” The other three turned to him. Theo grinned. “Just close your eyes and think of the most…fun you have had with your husband.” Theo snickered.

            Draco rolled his eyes…before closing them. Harry smiled as he watched. Everyone remained quiet as they waited for Draco’s reaction. Harry let his mind turn to his own favorite memory as he waited. Well…one of his favorites. There really were too many to count.

            Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Draco’s eyes snapped opened and he looked at Blaise. Blaise was looking at him curiously. Draco shot to his feet and pulled Blaise up.

            “Let’s go, Blaise,” Draco said.

            Theo and Harry watched Blaise’s stunned face as Draco dragged him off.

            Theo laughed. “Well, I guess it worked.”

            “Yeah,” Harry said, thinking once more of his own favorite memory. Suddenly, Harry felt that familiar wave of heat move through him. “Sorry, Theo. I have to go too!”

            Theo watched in amusement as Harry hurried away.

***********************************

            Severus was lecturing a group of fourth year students when the door to his classroom opened. Severus turned to glare at the intruder and was surprised to see Harry. Severus switched his glare to his students.

            “Stay quiet. I will be a moment,” Severus said, starting for the door. He stopped and raised an eyebrow when Harry shook his head and came in the classroom.

            “There are only about ten minutes until lunch. I’m afraid, I may keep you longer than that,” Harry said.

            Suddenly, Severus recognized what Harry was trying to hide. His face was flushed, he was a little short of breath and his pupils were dilated. Harry was experiencing another ‘flash’ of ‘increased appetite.’

            Severus turned to his students. “Class dismissed. Anyone who lingers or forgets anything will have detention.”

            The students quickly packed up and left, shooting curious looks over their shoulders as they went.

            As soon as they were gone, Severus put the wards up and Harry started stripping…

**********************************

**_November 20 th _ **

            Severus lay on his back, panting. As Harry cuddled up to him, he resisted the urge to move his hand up and down the younger man’s back. That was what had led to round two. Severus was surprised he had the strength to move at all. However, as falling asleep on top of Harry had led to round four of the day, Severus had found the strength somewhere to move off his husband.

            Five bouts of, admittedly incredible, sex in one day was almost more than Severus could manage. Unfortunately, Harry’s ‘greatly increased sexual appetite’ only seemed satisfied by full out intercourse. While Severus had only had five orgasms so far, Harry had had eight. Severus wondered if the increased appetite came with an increase in stamina as well.

            Harry gave a tire chuckle. “I think we need to get a bed specially made for us.”

            Severus just groaned. The bed was currently without legs and the footboard had fallen off because of their…enthusiastic activities. Severus had taken to using strengthening charms on the bed each night, but even that hadn’t helped that day. They probably did need a specially made bed, but Severus wouldn’t know where to get one. Lucius might, but Severus did **not** want to ask his friend.

**************************************

**_November 25 th _ **

            Severus contemplated reaching for his wand as he watched Lucius laugh. The man didn’t even seem to care that they were in public. Severus turned and glared at the other people in the restaurant who had turned to look at them.

            Finally, Lucius’ laughter trailed off. After he had dabbed at his eyes with the napkin, he said, “Really, Severus. Didn’t you two just buy a new bed?” Lucius smirked.

            Severus glared at him. “We did. However, I wanted to get one specially made as a Christmas present for Harry.”

            Lucius continued to smirk. “Of course,” Lucius said, obviously not convinced. “Speaking of Christmas,” Lucius continued, “Narcissa asked me to make sure you and Harry were coming for Christmas Eve. You usually spend Christmas Eve with us and Narcissa insists you join us this year as well.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “We will be there, but we are going to return home for the night. I know I usually spend the entire night, but Harry insists we spend Christmas morning together at our house. Later on Christmas Day we are going to join the Weasleys.”

            Lucius smirked again. “Planning on having the new bed delivered while you are at Malfoy Manor and returning home to surprise Harry with it?”

            Severus smirked as well. “Of course.”

*************************************

**_December 14 th_ **

            Harry was teasing a Hufflepuff girl as he wrapped her arm in a bandage when the door to the infirmary burst open and Professor Merriweather hobbled in. Harry was grateful when Madam Pomfrey rushed over to attend to him.

            While the man had done nothing to really cause Harry to dislike him, Harry couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around the man. The man had a habit of invading Harry’s _emotional_ personal space. He did the emotional equivalent of standing much to close for their level of acquaintance. He never went too far or crossed any lines, but Harry was so uncomfortable around Merriweather he went out of his way to avoid the man.

            Harry finished with the Hufflepuff girl and sent her back to class. There were no other patients to deal with so Harry headed into the stock room to straighten up.

            “Harry?” Madam Pomfrey called. “Could you come help me?”

            Harry rushed out. “What do you need?”

            “Hold this bandage in place and do what you can to slow the bleeding. If you can, clean up some of the blood around the injury. I need to run to the dungeon and see if Severus has the potion I need. If not it may be a bit before I get back; I will wait for him to make it for me before I return.”

            Harry reached over and held the bandage in place. He watched the medi-witch rush out of the infirmary before turning back to the injury. Merriweather had a large gash in his thigh. Harry used his wand to clean the dried blood off Merriweather’s leg around the injury.

            “How are you feeling, Professor?” Harry asked. Just because he was uncomfortable around the man didn’t mean Harry would be rude. Especially when the man was injured.

            Merriweather gave a weak grin. “Tell me, Harry. What will it take to get you to call me ‘Errol’?”

            Harry just gave his own weak smile and looked back at the injury. “How did this happen?”

            Harry looked up in time to catch Merriweather grimacing. “I tried to break up a fight in the corridor after my last class. One of the students used a cutting hex, though it is one I am not familiar with…”

            Harry frowned down at the covered injury. It couldn’t be just any hex or Madam Pomfrey would probably have had the potion on hand. Harry was tempted to take a peek, but he didn’t want to move the bandage.

            Harry suddenly noticed that the gauze pad didn’t cover the injury entirely. There was a small section above the bandage that was uncovered. Harry leaned down to get a closer look.

            Merriweather gasped and Harry jerked his head up. Merriweather had his eyes closed and looked to be in pain. Harry figured he must have unintentionally put more pressure on the injury when he leaned down.

            “I’m so sorry,” Harry said apologetically.

            Merriweather opened his eyes and gave Harry another weak smile. “It’s alright, Harry.” He reached up and squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

            Harry smiled nervously. If he hadn’t been holding the bandage in place he could have stepped back, but as it was he simply stood there.

            The door to the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in. She hurried over and took over. Harry gladly stepped back and let her deal with the injury. However, he watched her work. She explained what she was doing as she worked as she usually did when Harry watched her treat injuries.

            As he watched, Harry finally got a chance to see the injury. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he had seen anything like it before.

*************************************

**_December 24 th _ **

            “Severus, are you sure they wanted us here so early?” Harry asked as they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

            “Yes. Narcissa insisted. She said if I plan to leave early, I could plan to arrive early as well. She wants us here for lunch. After that she said something about a walk in the gardens, which are quite extensive, and then tea and conversation in the conservatory until dinner. After dinner, we will exchange gifts,” Severus said and then knocked on the door.

            Blaise opened the door, grinning. “Come on in.”

            Harry looked at him curiously. “What’s going on?”

            Blaise shut the door behind them. “Narcissa is in the kitchen checking in on the house elves and Draco and his father are in the library arguing.”

            Severus frowned. “What are they arguing about?”

            Blaise blushed a little and looked away. “Uh, Draco and I were in the library when he…had a hot flash and we sort of forgot to ward the door.”

            Harry snickered. “And Lucius walked in?”

            “Lucius and some people from the Ministry who he had asked over,” Blaise said. “Only Lucius…saw anything, but the others heard more than enough.”

            Severus joined Harry in his snickering.

            “Severus, Harry, you’re here!” Narcissa said, coming out of the dining room. She looked around and then frowned. “Blaise, where are Lucius and Draco?”

            Blaise said, “They are in the library, um, talking.”

            “Excuse me a moment, won’t you?” Narcissa said to Harry and Severus. She turned and walked off.

            Only a few minutes later Draco appeared smiling. Lucius and Narcissa followed a short time later.

            “Now that everyone’s here, why don’t we have lunch?” Narcissa said brightly.

            The day passed and Harry quite enjoyed himself. The atmosphere at Malfoy Manor was much calmer than at the Burrow, but there was still a great deal of teasing and laughter.

            Harry spent a lot of time talking with Draco and Blaise. They hadn’t been getting to see each other as much as they had at Hogwarts and they made plans to get together more. They also talked about which doctor Harry and Draco were going to go to once their pregnancies were farther along and Madam Pomfrey couldn’t check them over any longer. Both pregnant men favored the Healer Theo was training with.

            Harry, Draco and Blaise also enjoyed the interaction between Severus and Lucius. The two older men snapped at each other almost constantly, but it was obviously just good-natured teasing to those observing.

            All throughout the day, all three couples shared casual touches. Harry enjoyed being able to touch and be touched by Severus without facing awkward silences or stunned looks. He particularly enjoyed having Severus’ arm around his waist for the entire time they walked through the gardens.

            Altogether, Harry rather thought one word in particular was a good description of how he felt: content.

****************************************

            Harry and Severus Apparated home late that evening. Severus followed Harry up the stairs, shaking his head at the decorations. He still couldn’t believe Harry had talked him into spending three full days decorating their house for Christmas. He didn’t think they missed a single room. Even the guest bathroom was decorated.

            Severus smirked as Harry stopped short a few steps into their bedroom. He started to walk up behind Harry and wrap his arms around the younger man, but Harry suddenly turned and threw himself into Severus’ arms.

            “Severus! It’s perfect!” Harry said and then began placing kisses all over Severus face.

            “Shall we test it and make sure?” Severus said.

            Harry grinned and moved away from Severus. He quickly stripped until he was wearing only his boxers. Then, with a mischievous grin, he climbed into bed. Severus stripped more slowly and then moved to join Harry.

            Once Severus was in bed, he reached for Harry. Harry grabbed Severus’ hands and stood, bringing Severus up with him. Severus frowned in confusion at Harry as he continued to grin mischievously.

            “Harry, what are you doing?” Severus asked.

            “Testing the bed,” Harry said innocently.

            Harry then began jumping on the bed. He held onto Severus hands and laughed as he jumped up and down.

            “Harry, I don’t think you should be jumping on the bed in your condition!” Severus said, glaring.

            Harry rolled his eyes, but stopped jumping. “Severus, look at the size of this thing! Even if I lost my balance, I would just fall on the soft mattress. And I wasn’t even jumping very high.”

            “That was not what I had in mind when I suggested we test the bed, Harry,” Severus said.

            Harry laughed. “I know. Do you have any idea how hot you are when you pout?”

            Severus glared. “I do **_not_** ‘pout’!”

            Harry just smiled and sat down, pulling Severus with him. “So, what did you have in mind, then?”

            The words had barely left Harry’s lips when Severus had them both naked and Harry on his back under him.

            “ _This_ is more what I had in mind,” Severus purred into Harry’s ear.

            Harry moaned.

            They kissed and touched and Severus drove Harry wild. He touched Harry all over, hit every hot spot Harry had. The only place Severus kept away from was the one place Harry was dying to be touched.

            “Sev, please. Oh, please, Severus. Please,” Harry begged.

            Severus pulled back. Harry groaned and reached for him. Severus kissed Harry and then sat back on his heels between Harry’s widespread legs.

            He reached over and got out the jar of lubricant. After opening the jar, he set it on the bed next to Harry and then sat back.

            “I loved it when you prepared yourself for me. I want you to do it again, but I want to watch this time,” Severus said in a dark velvet voice.

            Harry blushed all over and bit his lip. Severus stroked one hand up and down Harry’s thigh, slowly.

            “For me, Harry?” Severus asked.

            Harry blushed all over again and reached into the jar of lubricant. As he slowly prepared himself, he watched Severus. As Severus watched Harry, he reached down and pumped his cock. They watched each other and grew more and more turned on.

            Harry was panting by the time he was ready. “Please, Severus! Now. Please, now!” Harry moaned.

            Severus rose over Harry and kissed him as he pushed into Harry’s body.

            They moved together, panting, moaning, groaning. They reached the edge and Severus reached between them and stroked Harry to completion. The exquisite tightening of Harry’s body around his hard cock pushed Severus over the edge. He groaned as he came inside his husband’s body.

            Severus gently pulled himself out of Harry and lay down beside him, panting. Harry caught his breath and then performed the cleaning charms. After they were both clean, Harry pulled the covers up over them and snuggled up to his husband.

            Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close as they fell asleep.

*************************************

**_December 25 th _ **

            Harry woke Severus with kisses. Soon, Severus was awake and they were once again ‘testing out’ the new bed.

            Afterwards, all Severus wanted was to go back to sleep for a few hours, but Harry bounced on the bed and insisted they go downstairs. As pay back, Severus insisted they cook and eat breakfast together before opening presents.

            For Harry it was the best Christmas morning ever. Breakfast turned into a food fight when Harry decided Severus was eating much too slowly and was doing so on purpose. Harry used a spoon to flick whipped cream across the table at Severus. Severus retaliated by pelting Harry with blueberries. After that, it was an all out food fight.

            As Severus stood in the middle of the kitchen laughing and picking food out of his hair, Harry subtly summoned the camera. He took the picture before Severus even noticed the camera. He just smiled when Severus frowned at him.

            “Here,” Harry said, handing Severus the camera, “you can take one of me if it will make you feel better.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow and took the picture. “Where did you get the camera, Harry?”

            “I bought it. I thought it would be good to have one around for taking pictures of the baby. But, you know, I think it would be good to take pictures of us, too. I can make a photo album for us,” Harry said excitedly. “We can get pictures of our weddings, both of them, from Lucius. I know he had pictures taken of both ceremonies.

            “And we can take more pictures this morning, our first Christmas as a married couple. We can get pictures of me when the baby starts showing. Just think of all the pictures we could take and put in a photo album,” Harry said, almost bouncing in his excitement.

            Severus smiled indulgently. “As long as no one else sees the photo albums.”

            Harry frowned. “Well, I thought our children might like to see them we they get older…”

            Severus blinked. Harry wasn’t even showing with their first child and he was already planning more. Severus shook his head and smiled again.

            “Well, for now, I suggest we go upstairs and take a shower before opening presents,” Severus said, smirking.

            Harry set the camera down in the living room and then went upstairs.

            By the time they had finished their (incredibly enjoyable) shower and managed (after once more trying out the new bed) to get dressed, it was nearly noon. Harry didn’t care. It was _definitely_ the best Christmas morning ever, in his opinion.

***********************************

            Harry and Severus arrived at the Burrow a little late. They had barely had time to open their presents before it was time to leave. Only, before they made it out the door, Harry had another of his ‘hot flashes’ and they ended up arriving after lunch had already begun.

            When they arrived, they were instantly greeted by a crowd of redheads. Molly cried a bit as she had thought they had changed their minds about coming. Arthur managed to settle her down and everyone sat down for lunch together.

            Harry and Ian talked about their pregnancies. Harry told Ian of the Healer Theo was training with, the one he and Draco were going to see after they were too far along to continue seeing Madam Pomfrey. Molly joined the discussion and shared her experiences with pregnancy.

            Severus found himself in a discussion with Arthur and Charlie on their experiences as the other half of a pregnant couple. Severus found himself as listening as eagerly as Charlie to the advice of Arthur Weasley. While Lucius was able to share some advice, Arthur had been through far more pregnancies with his wife.

            The others, led by the twins and Ron, determinedly talked of anything and everything but children, marriage and pregnancy. Hermione didn’t say much as she listened avidly to both the discussions on pregnancy and children.

            Despite the topics of some of the discussions, the meal passed as all family meals passed in the Weasley household: it was warm and loud and there was lots of laughter.

            After lunch, Molly insisted everyone join her in listening to the Wizard Wireless Network. Harry and Severus shared a loveseat. Severus held Harry and Harry was pleased to note that for the most part the Weasleys seemed to have gotten used to seeing them together. While Ron and Hermione still avoided looking at them, the others mostly just didn’t notice.

            As they sat there listening to the awful music, Harry felt himself start to drift off. Without even thinking about it, he made himself more comfortable and went to sleep.

            Severus held Harry as he slept. He looked down at Harry and smiled softly at his pregnant husband. He didn’t even notice, the expression coming to his face more and more often the longer they were married.

            Every single other occupant of the room noticed, however. They noticed the soft smile on Harry’s face as he slept. They noticed the protective way Severus held Harry. They noticed the soft, unconscious caresses Severus gave Harry. Most of all, they noticed the unmistakable love in Severus’ smile as he looked down at the young man in his arms.


	68. Merriweather

**_January 4 th_ **

            Harry rubbed the towel over his body. His shower would have been better if Severus had joined him, but Severus had already had his shower and gone downstairs by the time Harry had woken up.

            Severus was downstairs in the study working on replies to the letters he had been receiving since the St. Mungo’s quarterly medical journal had been published a couple days before. It seemed people were starting to cautiously that hope the possibility of wizards having children together was actually real.

            Harry stopped drying himself off and looked down at his body. He frowned and moved into the bedroom to look in the full length mirror. He turned to the side and tilted his head. He turned the other way and looked. Suddenly, Harry grinned.

            He ran out of the room and started down the stairs. As soon as he was downstairs, he headed for the study.

            Severus looked up from the letter he was reading when the door to the study burst open. He was surprised to see a naked, grinning Harry standing in the doorway. Harry’s hair was still wet and he had a towel in his hand.

            “Severus! Look!” Harry said excitedly.

            Severus’ brows rose and he took a long look at the gorgeous body in front of him.

            Harry laughed and walked around the desk. “Look!” He turned to the side and Severus’ gaze was drawn down to Harry’s stomach. “I’m starting to show! I can’t believe I’m just noticing! I’ve been wearing robes the last month or so, so I never noticed my clothes getting tighter or anything. Look! Can you tell?”

            Severus leaned forward and gently placed a hand on Harry’s abdomen. There was a slight, but noticeable bulge. Severus pulled Harry into his lap and just held him, one hand resting on Harry’s stomach.

            Harry smiled up at Severus and blinked back tears. He looped his arms around Severus’ neck and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder.

**********************************

**_January 6 th _ **

            Harry quickly ducked into an empty classroom. He had been on his way to see Severus in his office when he noticed Professor Merriweather start to turn down the corridor he was walking along. Harry silently shut the door and quickly used the strongest locking charms he knew.

            Harry held his breath as he waited. When no attempt to open the door came, Harry let out the breath he had been holding. As he did, he noticed his heart was pounding.

            Harry was well aware that this was not a normal reaction to someone who merely made him uncomfortable.

            He cautiously opened the door and checked to make sure the corridor was empty. Seeing no one, Harry rushed down to the dungeons.

*********************************

            Severus was glaring at a first year’s essay when the door to his office opened and Harry walked in. He watched as Harry quickly spun around and shut and warded the door behind himself. When he realized Harry was trembling, Severus shot to his feet, went around his desk and pulled Harry into his arms.

            “Harry? What is it? What’s wrong?” Severus asked in concern.

            Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and pressed his face against Severus’ neck. “I know it’s stupid. I mean, I killed Voldemort. What do I have to be worried about? But it’s not just me anymore and…”

            “Harry, slow down. Breathe,” Severus said, rubbing up and down Harry’s back.  “Now, is someone bothering you?” Severus asked in a deceptively calm voice.

            If anyone had tried to hurt Harry or even just threatened him, Severus would show them how he was able to convince the Dark Lord of his loyalties over the years. He knew more dark spells than anyone else alive, even Lucius. He had even created a few rather nasty spells of his own.

            Harry blushed. “No, not really. It’s just…he makes me uncomfortable and it’s been getting worse. I was on my way here when I saw him and I didn’t even think about it. I just ducked into an empty classroom and used the strongest locking charms I knew. It might be silly-I mean, he hasn’t really done anything to make me dislike him. He’s just…too friendly. That sounds stupid, doesn’t it?” Harry asked, embarrassed. “I might as well be afraid of Hufflepuffs.”

            “Merriweather,” Severus said coldly.

            “Yeah. Like I said, he hasn’t _done_ anything. He just…gives me the creeps.” Harry shrugged.

            “I will…have a chat with the man,” Severus said evenly.

            “Severus…” Harry said and then bit his lip. “He hasn’t actually done anything…but I really don’t want to be alone with him.”

            “Don’t worry, Harry. After I talk with him, he won’t come near you again.”

*************************************

**_February 6 th_ **

            Harry hummed as he made up the tray of food. Severus would wake soon and Harry wanted to have everything finished. Harry stepped back and looked the tray over, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Satisfied that he had everything, Harry picked the tray up and headed up the stairs.

            He grinned. Ever since the medical journal had come out, more and more people had been contacting Severus for the male pregnancy potion. Severus had finally run out of the potions from his first batch and had had to make another batch this past weekend.

            Arthur had told Harry at the last Weasley family dinner that a record number of divorces had been filed in the weeks since the journal came out. Harry guessed once the divorces were finalized, Severus would be getting many, many more requests.

            Of course, Harry suspected even more people would file for divorce when the first baby was born to a wizard-when his baby was born.

            Harry walked into the bedroom. The bed was empty and he heard the shower running, so he set the tray on the small table in front of the large window. He was tempted to join Severus in the shower, but he knew if he did that they would be in there for quite a while. As it had been nearly twenty-four hours since Severus had last eaten, Harry decided to just wait for him to finish his shower.

            He moved to the window, looking out at the beautiful view. He smiled and rubbed his hand over his stomach. He was showing much more now. Soon, even in his robes, his pregnancy would be obvious  to anyone looking at him.

            Severus came out of the bathroom and saw Harry standing by the window. Despite his intense hunger, Severus ignored the food on the table and walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Harry leaned back against him and he rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

            They stood like that for several minutes…until Severus’ stomach growled. Harry laughed and pushed him towards the table.

            “Sit down and eat!”

************************************

**_February 11 th_ **

            Harry was once again straightening the stockroom in the infirmary while humming a muggle song under his breath. Madam Pomfrey was in the Headmaster’s office talking with Dumbledore about something and Severus was supervising a detention. Since there were no patients in the infirmary, Harry was all alone and he was enjoying the quiet.

            A couple days before at the Weasleys’ monthly family dinner, the Weasleys had noticed Harry was showing. Molly had cried and hugged Harry tightly and everyone wanted to touch his stomach.

            Dinner had been hectic for a while after that, but then Severus had started glaring. Harry smiled at the memory. Severus had used his fiercest glare and everyone, even Molly, had calmed down.

            Harry was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the infirmary doors slamming open. He rushed out and was surprised to see Professor Merriweather. Since Severus had talked to him, the man had avoided Harry-much to Harry’s relief.

            Harry blinked. He was horrified to see Merriweather carrying an unconscious student. There was a great deal of blood.

            “What happened?” Harry asked, hurrying over.

            “I’m not sure. I found him in one of the corridors. He is the same student that used that cutting hex on me a few months ago. Perhaps he got into another fight,” Merriweather said.

            “Okay. I need you to go get Madam Pomfrey. I am going to stay here and try to get the bleeding to stop,” Harry said. He frowned as he looked over the student. He couldn’t see where the blood was coming from. He couldn’t find any injuries.

            “That won’t be necessary, Harry,” Merriweather said gently.

            Harry jerked his head up. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Merriweather smiling softly and pointing his wand at him.

*********************************

            Severus walked along the corridor glaring. He had been so happy with Harry lately his reputation was suffering. He was going to have to work on renewing his reputation for being an unpleasant, grouchy ‘git.’ His classes went much smoother when his students feared him.

            Severus frowned when he saw the infirmary doors standing wide open. Harry should be the only one inside, which meant the doors should have been closed. Severus drew his wand and approached cautiously.

            Looking inside, Severus saw only an unconscious student lying on one of the beds. If it hadn’t been for the steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest, Severus might have thought he was dead, especially given the amount of blood that there was.

            Seeing no sign of Harry, Severus turned to the student. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the student from months ago who had read the note Harry had left for him. _Cho Chang’s younger brother_ , Severus thought in disgust.

            Severus saw no injuries to account for the blood. His worry over Harry increased a hundredfold. Severus quickly revived the student in hopes the boy might have some answers.

            “Wha-what?” The boy blinked in confusion.

            “Mr. Chang. I suggest you tell me everything you know and I suggest you tell me _now_ ,” Severus said, pointing his wand at the boy.

            The boy’s eyes widened. Then he laughed. “Harry Potter, ‘Savoir of the Wizarding World,’ has found someone better. He’s left you.” The boy smirked…until Severus gave him a cold smile.

            “Mr. Chang, do not think that just because you are a child and a student that I will hesitate to use an Unforgivable on you. Being married to the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’ comes with a few perks, among them a guaranteed pardon for any crime I might think to commit,” Severus said darkly.

            The boy paled. “Uh, um…Professor Merriweather has him. He-he said-I heard him say he was gonna rescue his, um, lover from you. At least, he said his lover and his ‘sweet Harry’ and talked about rescuing him from the, er, ‘greasy old bat.’”

            “Where are they now?” Severus tightened his grip on his wand. If that fool hurt Harry…

            “I-I don’t know. When Professor Merriweather caught me eavesdropping, he stunned me.”

            Severus looked at the boy for a moment then he stunned him again. He then bound the boy with a spell before turning and hurrying to the Headmaster’s office.

********************************

            Harry opened his eyes and then blinked several times. He frowned up at an unfamiliar ceiling and tried to sit up. He was stopped short by the restraints binding him to the bed. Harry began to panic as he tried to remember how he had gotten…wherever he was.

            “Ah, Harry, my dear. You are awake!”

            At the sound of Merriweather’s voice, Harry remembered. “What are you doing? Let me go!” Harry had a sudden thought. “How-how did you get me here?” Harry asked fearfully.

            “I’m sorry. I can’t let you go yet. And don’t worry. I didn’t use a portkey or Apparate. I wasn’t sure how it would affect the baby,” Merriweather smiled down at Harry and gently ran a hand through Harry’s hair.

            Harry jerked his head away. “Merriweather, you don’t want to do this. My husband is an ex-Death Eater. He used to spy against Voldemort. He’s not someone you want after you.”

            “‘Errol,’ call me ‘Errol,’ my love. You’re safe now. And it is so kind of you to be concerned about me. But you don’t have to worry about that evil man anymore. I’ve rescued you, Harry, love.” Merriweather continued to smile down at Harry.

            “You rescued me?!” Harry asked the clearly delusional man.

            “Yes, love. I know all about the invoking of Grant’s Law. I can’t believe they would give a beautiful innocent like you to such a nasty, evil man. But don’t worry. I’m here now. I’ll get rid of the bastard who you were forced to marry and then we can be together.”

            Harry looked at him in horror.

            “Oh, don’t worry. We will raise the baby together. I’ll treat him just like my own. I won’t punish an innocent bay just because he was the product of rape,” Merriweather said sadly. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. It’ll be okay, though, my sweet Harry. I’ll be patient with you. I’ll wait as long as you need before we become intimate.”

            Harry thought he was going to be sick. He consoled himself with the thought that the insane man had no plans to hurt his child or to rape him. _Severus will find me. He survived spying against Voldemort, he’s not about to be hurt by someone like this psycho. No, Severus will be okay and he’ll find me._

            Harry tugged at his restraints and looked around the room. He searched for anything he could use to escape. He might trust Severus to rescue him, but he wasn’t just going to wait around for it to happen without at least trying to get away.

**********************************

            Severus burst into the Headmaster’s office. He completely ignored Poppy and focused on Albus. “Albus, where is Merriweather?”

            Dumbledore frowned. “Severus, Poppy and I-”

            “He has Harry!” Severus said threateningly. “Now where is he?”

            “What do you mean, ‘he has Harry’?” Poppy asked.

            “I mean, I went to go pick Harry up so we could go home and the infirmary was empty except for Cho Chang’s younger brother. He was covered in blood but uninjured. He said he overheard the delusional mumblings of Merriweather. Merriweather apparently has been planning on taking Harry for some time now,” Severus said through gritted teeth. If they continued to just sit there, he was going to hex them soon.

            “I will go see if I can find out anything more from the student,” Poppy said, standing.

            As she hurried from the room, Severus turned back to the Headmaster. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed, frowning. Before Severus could hex him, his eyes shot open.

            “They are no longer on at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said.

            “Look for him, Albus,” Severus said warningly. “I will search his office.” Severus turned and stormed from the room.

******************************

            “Here we are, Harry!” Merriweather said as he came back into the room.

            Harry lifted his head and looked at him. The bedroom he was being held in was large and Harry had to crane his neck uncomfortably to be able to see the doorway.

            Merriweather walked over to the bed carrying a tray of food. “I have all kinds of nutritious foods for you and the baby. You must be hungry. It’s after dinner time.” He set the tray on the bedside table. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” Merriweather said brightly.

            Harry looked at him in horror. The man was going to feed him. “I can’t eat lying down like this,” Harry said.

            “Hmm, you’re right.” Merriweather pulled out his wand.

            Harry found himself sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, his arms resting on top of the headboard. In his new position, Harry could see what was on the tray. It looked like all finger foods. There didn’t appear to be any utensils.

            There was no way he was eating from the hands of this man! “Soup,” Harry blurted.

            “What?” Merriweather looked confused.

            “Um, I’m really craving some soup. I’m told it’s best for the baby if I indulge my cravings.”

            “Ah. Well, let me see what I can find, hmm?” Merriweather smiled indulgently.

***********************************

            Severus ransacked the DADA professor’s office. He searched for anything, even the smallest sign, of where the man might have taken Harry.

            Finally, Severus found something. Hidden in a little drawer on the professor’s chair, Severus found what appeared to be a journal.

            As he read through the book, Severus became more and more furious. The man was obviously not in his right mind. He detailed salacious fantasies about Harry and himself. He rambled about Severus being a _rapist_ and how he was going to rescue Harry and they would married and raise the baby together. At the end of the sickening book, Severus found mention of a place.

            Severus took the book and rushed back to the Headmaster’s office.

**********************************

            Harry looked at Merriweather in horror. He hadn’t thought it could get much worse than _being fed_ by the madman. Not as long as the man had his delusions of a happily ever after with Harry.

            Unfortunately, Harry realized he was quite mistaken.

            “Come now, Harry. You need your rest.”

            “I’d sleep much better alone!” Harry said, panicked. He didn’t want anyone sharing a bed with him but his husband.

            “I’m just going to hold you until you fall asleep, love. Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not like him. I’m not going to hurt you,” Merriweather crooned.

            Harry bucked and twisted and fought his restraints. He was not going to just give in. With a man who was obviously deranged, who knew how long it would be before ‘just holding’ turned into rape.

            “Harry,” Merriweather said, alarmed. “You need to stop before you hurt yourself!”

            Harry stopped, panting, trying to think.

            “That’s better.” Merriweather reached out to pet Harry. Harry flinched from him. “Oh, my dear,” Merriweather said sadly. “How poorly that man must have treated you.”

            “Why-why don’t you let me sleep alone tonight? Show me you meant it when you said you could be patient for me,” Harry said.

            “Alright, dear. I have things I need to take care of, anyway.” Merriweather ran his hand through Harry’s hair one more time. “Would you like me to leave a light on for you?”

            “Yes,” Harry said.

            Merriweather turned out all of the lights except a lamp across the room from Harry.

            As soon as the man was gone, Harry again searched the room as best he could while tied to the bed.  He spent several hours trying to get out of his restraints before falling asleep, exhausted.

********************************

            Severus moved through the night looking for any sign of Harry. Albus had called in the Order to help search this little wizarding village, but they had been searching for hours and had still found nothing.

            Severus heard a noise behind him. It could have been one of the other Order members, but years of spying had made Severus more than a little paranoid. He jumped behind a tree just in time to avoid the curse that had been thrown at him.

            At that moment, a Gryffindor might have started yelling and demanding answers. Severus, however, wasn’t a Gryffindor. He moved silently and stealthily around the tree. He managed to slowly circle around behind the person who had tried to hex him. Whoever it was was trying to locate him, but was obviously not as practiced at such encounters as Severus.

            Severus quickly stunned and then bound the person who had tried to curse him. Using his wand to provide some light, Severus’ confirmed his suspicions that it was Merriweather who had attacked him.

            After taking the man’s wand, Severus revived him.

            “Where’s Harry?” Severus asked quietly. The question was no less threatening for being so quiet.

            Merriweather glared up at Severus. “You will never hurt him again! I will never-AHHHHHHH!”

            Severus ended the Cruciatus spell and asked again, “Where is Harry?”

            Merriweather shouted, “I’ll never let you find my Harry! You’ll never touch him again! He is mi-AHHHHH!”

            After the fourth time he asked Severus decided to change tactics. Rather than using Cruciatus again, he tried _Legilimens_. Unfortunately, Merriweather was so delusional it did not work and the attempt made Severus nauseous.

            Severus glared at the insane man on the ground at his feet. A gust of wind moved his robes around him and he felt the vial in his pocket. He had forgotten he had had that. Severus reached into his pocket and brought out the vial.

            Moving quickly, Severus dosed the man with Veritaserum. Then he stepped back and asked again, “Where’s Harry?”

************************************

**_February 12 th _ **

            Harry struggled against his restraints once again. He could just see the first light of dawn through the window. It was a ray of sunlight hitting his face that had woken him. Now, he _really_ needed to get free and find a bathroom.

            He stopped moving when the house shook and he heard a loud explosion. He raised his head and watched the door. He really hoped he was about to be rescued rather than about to find himself in an even worse situation.

            His neck was starting to hurt, but he refused to look away from the door. Several long minutes passed before he heard anything outside the room he was in.

            Suddenly, the door burst open. Severus stood in the doorway with his wand raised.

            “Severus!” Harry said in relief. He let his head fall back onto the pillow. However, he refused to cry.

            Severus rushed over to Harry. “Harry! Are you hurt?” He quickly released the restraints and then started running his hands all over Harry, checking for injuries.

            “I’m okay. I’m not hurt,” Harry said and then reached over and hugged Severus tightly, pressing his face to his husband’s shoulder.

            Severus took a deep breath and hugged Harry tightly in return.

            Harry squeaked. “Sev!”

            Severus pulled back quickly and went back to running his hands over Harry. “I thought you said you weren’t hurt! Where are you hurt?”

            “I’m not hurt, but I _really_ need to find a bathroom,” Harry said, blushing.

            Severus stopped and raised an eyebrow. Then something occurred to Severus. He dreaded the answer to his question, but he had to know. Keeping his face expressionless, he asked, “Harry, did he…did Merriweather…?”

            Harry realized what Severus was trying to ask. “No, Severus. He didn’t touch me,” Harry said gently. He ran one hand through his husband’s hair. Harry stopped and blushed again. “But he did keep me tied up the entire time, so…I really, _really_ need to find a bathroom, Sev.”

            Severus stood and pulled Harry to his feet. “There is one right down the hall. When you are finished we need to return to Hogwarts. I want Poppy to look you over.”

**********************************

            Harry sat on Severus’ lap in the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts and looked around the room. The only other people in the room were Ron, Hermione and Charlie.  The rest of the Weasleys were with the other Order members. Dumbledore had gone to let everyone know that Harry had been found and to get Madam Pomfrey.

            Harry had his arms around Severus’ neck and he was cuddled up to his husband. Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist. They had been touching almost constantly since Severus had found Harry.

            “Harry?” Hermione asked tentatively.

            Harry looked over at her. “Yeah?”

            “Um, do you know why Professor Merriweather took you? I mean, was he a former Death Eater?”

            Harry shook his head. “No, he was just crazy. He talked about how the only reason I was with Severus was because I was forced to marry him and how I was pregnant because Severus raped me.” Harry rolled his eyes.

            “Well, mate, you didn’t really tell anyone about the two of you and given Snape’s reputation I’m not surprised some people think that,” Ron said. “A lot of the Order members have talked about how they think it wasn’t right for Snape to seduce you. They think you should have had more of a choice.”

            Severus snorted.

            Harry looked at him like he was crazy. “Are you kidding? Severus didn’t seduce me! It took me forever to get his attention. And I had plenty of choices! Just in the time I was trying to get Severus to notice me I had three guys-well, okay two wanted to be my boyfriend. The other one just wanted to keep me company for the weekend.”

            “I believe you are forgetting a couple,” Severus drawled.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Sev! I told you, I was just being nice to the guy on the train and the guy at the hotel was there with his wife. He was just making small talk.”

            “Hotel?” Ron and Hermione asked together.

            Harry blushed and Severus just raised an eyebrow.

            Before anything else could be said, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Weasleys came into the room.

            The Weasleys went directly to Harry, but they all stopped when Severus treated them to his fiercest glare.

            “Harry, dear, are you alright?” Molly asked in a trembling voice.

            “I’m fine, Molly,” Harry said gently.

            “Stand aside! I need to be able to see Harry if you want me to check him!” Madame Pomfrey said.

            The others moved back. The Headmaster conjured up chairs for everyone while Poppy waved her wand over Harry.

            “Well, you look to be in good shape, Harry. The baby seems fine as well. However, I think you should go to St. Mungo’s within the next few days and get a full check up by a Healer who specializes in pregnancy. It is certainly time for you to start having regular check-ups with a specialist.” With that the medi-witch left the others to talk.

            “Albus,” McGonagall said. “The Aurors have taken Merriweather to Blue Meadows.”

            “Blue Meadows?” Harry asked.

            “An institution for those who need long term help from Mind-Healers,” Severus whispered in his ear.

            Dumbledore shook his head. “And I had thought Errol was doing so much better.”

            “What?! What do you mean you thought he was doing so much better?!” Harry asked.

            “Well, Errol had been in Blue Meadows for several years, but he had been released by his Healers. They said he was doing much better and-”

            “You mean you _knew_ the man was insane? Just how incompetent are you?!” Harry yelled, shooting to his feet. “ Out of seven years of education at Hogwarts, eight years of being connected to the school, I have had only TWO Defense Against the Dark Arts professors that haven’t hurt me or tried to kill me! And they were Remus and Severus! I mean, I thought it was bad when you let a man _possessed by Voldemort_ teach _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ , but **this**!”

            Harry stood there with his hands fisted, trembling with rage. The others were staring at him in  various stages of shock. Severus, however, was staring at Dumbledore with a cold, calculating expression on his face.

            “Am I to understand, Albus, that you hired a man who had just been released from Blue Meadows as the DADA professor? You _are_ well aware that being a professor, much less the DADA professor at Hogwarts, is far from an easy or relaxing job, are you not?” Severus asked.

            “Now, Severus, everyone deserves a second chance,” Dumbledore said, giving Severus a pointed look.

            Harry was beyond furious, but before he could say anything, Professor McGonagall cut in.

            “Really. Right now, we have more important things to focus on. Now, that Harry is safe and in good hands,” she nodded to Severus, “we need to focus on what we are going to do now. We may need to cancel the DADA classes for the rest of the year.”

            Dumbledore shook his head. “We will find someone to take care of the classes. I will start interviewing right away for a new professor.”

            “No, you won’t,” Harry said coldly. “What you are going to do is owl Remus and ask him to come and finish out the year. Once the year is out, you will ask him to accept the position permanently.”

            “Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore began.

            “No! You have more than proven you are incapable of filling the position on your own. Remus was a good professor. He will do a good job,” Harry said. Harry looked over at McGonagall. “Professor, if you care about the students, you will make sure he does as I said. Now, if you will all excuse me, I am taking my husband home.”

            Harry and Severus left. The others were too stunned to say anything as they watched the couple leave.

*******************************

**_February 14 th_ **

            Harry woke alone in bed. He sat up, wondering where Severus could have gone. Just then, the bedroom door opened and Severus walked in carrying a tray of food. Harry grinned.

            Severus scowled. “I had not thought you would be awake yet.”

            “I missed you. What do you have there?” Harry asked.

            Severus sniffed and brought the tray over to the bed.

            Harry nearly drooled at the sight of pancakes covered in sliced strawberries and chocolate sauce. There were also sliced bananas to one side with a little bowl of chocolate sauce to dip them in. Harry pointed to the glasses of milk, which were dark pink.

            “Strawberry milk?” Harry asked excitedly.

            Severus inclined his head.

            Harry happily picked up one of the forks and scooped up a bite of pancake, strawberry and chocolate. He held it out for Severus to eat.

            Severus raised an eyebrow, but leaned forward and ate it. Harry smiled as Severus chewed.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Severus!” Harry leaned over and licked a bit of chocolate sauce off the corner of Severus’ mouth.

            Severus picked up the other fork and they took turns feeding one another. When they were finished, Severus set the tray aside and Harry pulled him close to cuddle.

            “This is the best Valentine’s Day ever,” Harry said and then sighed in contentment.

            Severus raised an eyebrow, which Harry missed as he had his head on Severus’ chest, and asked, “Better than last year? You spent it with Miss Weasley, I believe.”

            Harry grinned and looked up. “Yeah, we sat in the Three Broomsticks and drank butterbeers and talked about Quidditch. It was the best Valentine’s Day I had had. This is _definitely_ better,” Harry said before snuggling up to Severus again.

            They spent a quiet day at home together. While Severus was not the type to offer flowery speeches or to gush or to be overly affectionate, Harry had a wonderful day. He recognized each little effort Severus made and appreciated it.

            Severus said nothing, but when they went downstairs for lunch there were red roses on the table.

            “Oh! How beautiful!” Harry leaned over to smell one of the roses. “Ooo, and they smell so good! Did you get these for me?”

            Severus stood with his back to Harry, looking in the fridge. “Yes.”

            Harry walked up behind Severus and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. Harry’s stomach pressed into Severus’ back. “Thank you, Sev. They are beautiful.”

            Severus turned and dropped a kiss on Harry’s lips. He said nothing more about the flowers. Instead, he went about making lunch, which just happened to include all of Harry’s favorite foods.

            As they sat down at the table together, Harry gave Severus a soft smile and said, “I love you, Sev.”

            Severus visibly softened at Harry’s words. “I love you too, Harry.”

            Less than halfway through the meal, Harry looked over at Severus and felt a wave of heat move through him. He gasped. “Severus.”

            Severus looked up quickly, concerned. Seeing the lust on Harry’s face he started to stand. Before he could, Harry quickly stood and walked around the table. Harry pushed Severus back into his seat and then sat in his lap, straddling his legs.

            Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and leaned down and kissed Severus passionately. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer.

            Harry moaned and his hands flew to the buttons of Severus’ robes. He fumbled in his haste and in frustration he just jerked the robes open, sending buttons flying.

            Their lips parted and they panted. Harry pushed and pulled at Severus’ clothes, fighting to get him naked. Severus wasn’t helping. He was too focused on getting Harry’s clothes off. Almost none of their clothes survived their struggle to get each other naked.

            As the last articles of clothing were dealt with, Severus stood and sat Harry on the island counter. As they kissed again, Severus pushed Harry back until he was lying on the counter, his legs dangling.

            Severus kissed and licked nearly every inch of Harry from his lips to his knees, avoiding the one place Harry begged him to touch. Harry stroked and caressed every inch of Severus he could reach.

            “Sev, stop teasing me!” Harry moaned. “I need you. Please.” He whimpered.

            Severus managed to quickly summon the lubricant he had stashed in the kitchen. He placed teasing kisses on Harry’s cock as he prepared his younger husband.

            “Please, Severus. Please. Oh, please, I need you. Now, Sev, please now,” Harry begged.

            Severus finally rose up and leaned over Harry, pushing into him. Harry moaned and grabbed Severus’ shoulders, trying to pull him even closer. Severus kissed Harry as he moved, thrusting in and out.

            Severus determinedly kept the pace slow. He moved gently despite the intensity of his kisses.

            He was driving Harry out of his mind. “Severus! I need more. Please, more!”

            Severus groaned and threw his head back when Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. He started to move faster.

            Suddenly, Harry cried out under him and came between them. The delicious tightening of Harry’s body pulled Severus over the edge. He groaned and stiffened, coming deep inside Harry.

            Severus rested his weight on his arms as he leaned over Harry, panting. Harry gave a breathless laugh and wrapped his arms around Severus. “Definitely the best Valentine’s Day **_ever_**.”

********************************

**_February 15 th _ **

            Harry and Severus waited in the exam room for the Healer to arrive. Harry sat on the exam table holding Severus’ hand as Severus stood next to him. Harry was practically vibrating with excitement.

            “Severus,” Harry said suddenly. “We haven’t started thinking of names yet!”

            Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “We have plenty of time, Harry. Besides, we don’t know if we are having a boy or a girl yet.”

            Harry bit his lip. “Do you want to wait? Let it be a surprise whether we are having a boy or a girl?”

            Severus glowered. “No. I want to know as soon as possible.”

            Harry laughed. “I do too. But still, we can start thinking of names now.”

            The Healer opened the door before Severus could reply. “Well, what can I do for you today, Ms.…?” The man walked in talking and looking down at the file in his hands. He stopped, blinked several times and then finally looked up. “Um, Mr. Potter? Professor Snape?” The man was obviously shocked.

            Harry smiled brightly. “Healer Parker. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Theo has told me so much about you. And it’s Potter-Snape for the both of us, if you don‘t mind.”

            “Um, ah,” the man said.

            Severus glared. “Is there a problem?”

            “No! No, of course not!” Healer Parker visibly pulled himself together. “I am just surprised to see you in my exam room, ah, given my specialization.”

            Harry gave him a rueful grin. “Actually, it is because of your specialization that we are here.” Harry reached down and pulled his robes tight to his body, showing his swollen stomach. “I’m pregnant!”

            Healer Parker was stunned once again.

            “We have been going to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts for my check-ups so far, but she said it was time I started making regular visits to a specialist and from everything Theo has told me about you I knew I wanted you to be my Healer. I mean, you won’t have a problem with the fact that I’m male, will you?”

            “Certainly not!” Healer Parker seemed offended by the implication. “I am simply surprised to see that you are so far along. The possibility of male pregnancy is still a recent discovery.”

            Harry smiled at his husband. “I was the first to get the potion and get pregnant.”

            “Well,” Healer Parker said, “as this is your first visit with me, let’s do a full check-up, shall we?” He pulled out his wand and began to wave it over Harry in complicated patterns.

            After several minutes, Healer Parker frowned.

            “Is something wrong?” Harry asked, concerned.

            “Just let me…Oh!”

            “What?” Severus growled.

            Healer Parker smiled. “I was concerned because the baby wasn’t as developed as I had been expecting given the size-”

            “What do you mean, the baby is not as developed-?!” Harry asked, panicked.

            “Mr. Potter, I assure you! There is nothing to be worried about!” Healer Parker cut in. “Please forgive me. I had simply made a mistake in my original estimation of how far along you are.” He smiled again.

            “So the baby is fine?” Severus asked darkly.

            “Yes, they are fine,” Healer Parker said.

            “‘They’?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “Oh. You mean Madam Pomfrey did not tell you?”

            “Tell us what?” Severus asked threateningly.

            “You’re expecting twins.” Healer Parker smiled benevolently at them.

            “Twins?” Harry asked. He reached down and rubbed his hands over his stomach. “Severus! We’re having twins!” He turned and beamed up at his husband.

            Severus leaned over and kissed him. “Can you tell us whether we are expecting boys or girls?” Severus asked the Healer.

            “Just a moment.” The Healer waved his wand over Harry again. He waited a moment and then frowned and tried again. “Well, that is unexpected.”

            “What?” Harry asked.

            “It seems we may need to develop a different spell for telling the gender of a child for male pregnancies.” Healer Parker frowned. “Given the basis for the original spell used during female pregnancies, I perhaps should have expected this.”

            “There’s no way to tell?” Harry asked disappointed.

            “Well, I may be able to tell when we look at your babies. We have spells to let the parents hear their child’s heartbeat and to see a rough picture of the child during the pregnancy. However, with twins the children can sometimes be positioned in a way that makes it impossible to tell their gender.”

**********************************

            Later that night, Harry and Severus went to the Burrow to have dinner with the Weasleys. Molly had insisted the entire family come for dinner. It was the first time the family had seen Harry since he stormed out of the Headmaster’s office after being rescued from Merriweather.

            “Harry, dear, how are you doing?” Molly asked again.

            “I’m fine, really,” Harry said and smiled.

            “What’s up with the cheerful look, Harry?” asked George.

            “And why does your husband look…shocked?” asked Fred, grinning.

            Harry smiled even wider. “We went to see Healer Parker today.”

            “Oh! How did it go?” asked Hermione.

            “Do you know whether you’re having a boy or a girl?” asked Ginny.

            Harry grinned. “It went great. The spell to tell a baby’s gender apparently doesn’t work with male pregnancies, though.”

            “Well, couldn’t he tell from the pictures? They do have a spell to show you the baby, Harry,” Molly said.

            Harry grinned. “I know, but he couldn’t tell so we don’t know.”

            Molly frowned. “He couldn’t tell? The only time that happened with me was…Oh my goodness! Harry!”

            Harry laughed and reached over to hug the crying woman. “Yeah, pretty much.”

            Several voices shouted “What?” simultaneously.

            Harry grinned at everyone. “We’re having twins!”

            There was a moment of silence and then the table burst into noise as everyone began talking at once. Harry just kept smiling and snuggled up to Severus. Severus pulled him close and glared at the Weasley twins who were shouting about being the best choice for the godfathers.

            “Harry, those two are _not_ coming anywhere near our children.”

            Harry just laughed.

**********************************

**_March 3 rd_ **

            Harry opened the morning paper to see the headline read: _Savior of the Wizarding World-Pregnant!_ He smiled. Honestly, he was surprised it had taken this long for the papers to get a hold of the news. Harry’s smile turned into a grin as he remembered Severus glaring at the people in the Healer’s office when they went for their appointment.

            Harry picked up his cup and took a drink. He was sitting in the kitchen in Severus’ private quarters at Hogwarts. They had had to stay last night and Harry had no classes that day so he saw no need to rush off.

            Harry looked up as he heard Severus return. Someone had knocked on the door to Severus’ office a few minutes ago and he had gone to see who was at the door. Harry’s welcoming smile turned into a frown of confusion when he heard talking.

            Severus came into the kitchen glowering and headed straight for the teapot. To Harry’s surprise, Professor McGonagall followed him into the kitchen.

            “Really, Severus. I am getting worried about him. I think this incident with Harry being kidnapped has affected him more than we had thought,” McGonagall said. “I think-oh. Hello, Harry.”

            Harry smiled. “Hello, Professor.”

            “How are you feeling this morning?”

            “Quite well actually. Tell me, did Severus ever tell you our good news?” Harry grinned at Severus, who scowled at the question.

            “What news would that be? Have you been able to find out if you are having a boy or a girl after all?” McGonagall asked.

            Harry smiled brightly. “We’re expecting twins!”

            “Oh, my! Congratulations, both of you!” McGonagall smiled.

            “I don’t know what you expect me to do, Minerva. The old man has always been…‘eccentric,’” Severus cut in, turning the conversation back to the reason why the older woman was in his kitchen.

            McGonagall frowned and turned back to the Potions Master. “This is much more than his usual…eccentricity. I mean, yesterday I was in his office trying to talk to him and…well, trust me, Severus. This is much worse than usual.”

            “Again, what do you expect me to do, Minerva? Is there a potion you want me to make for him?”

            McGonagall frowned and gave Harry a quick look. “No. I-well, I was hoping you would help me keep an eye on him. Perhaps I am merely overly concerned. I thought…if you would just keep an eye on him, Severus? You can tell me if you think I am wrong about this after watching him for a bit.”

            Severus sighed heavily. “Very well, Minerva. I will keep an eye on him. If you are right, what do you think we can do?”

            McGonagall hesitated. “Why don’t we talk about that after you see for yourself what I am worried about?”

            After the woman had left, Harry turned to Severus. “What was that all about?”

            Severus snorted. “Apparently the Headmaster has been acting ‘peculiar.’”

            Harry blinked. “He’s always been like that. Why would it bother her now?”

            Severus shrugged. “He seems to be acting much stranger than usual.”

            “How can you tell?” Harry muttered.


	69. Old and New

**_March 7 th _ **

            Harry hummed a muggle song under his breath. He was sitting in the office connected to the Potions classroom reading his textbook while he waited for Severus’ class to end. He smiled as he heard Severus in the other room. 

            After the incident with Merriweather, Severus had become much more protective of Harry, which was saying a great deal given how protective he had been from the start of Harry’s pregnancy. Now, Severus didn’t even bother to be subtle about his protective streak. It had actually led to a few interesting incidents.

            The most interesting was probably when Severus pulled his wand on Hagrid when the big man had tried to coo at Harry’s stomach. Or maybe, it was when he threatened to slip an Unending Cheer Draught into Professor McGonagall’s tea every morning after she tried to rub Harry’s stomach.

            Harry chuckled. He moved a hand down and caressed his stomach. As his hand moved across his stomach, he felt one of the baby’s kick. He gasped and then heaved himself out of his chair.

            It was the first movement he had felt from the babies and he wanted Severus to feel. He stuck his head out of the office. “Severus!”

            Severus stopped mid-sentence and jerked his head around to look at Harry. Harry motioned him over. Severus turned back to his class.

            “Anyone who moves will lose twenty House points and will have two nights of detention with me!” Severus snapped before entering his office. He closed the door most of the way and frowned at Harry. “Harry? What’s-?”

            Harry smiled brightly and grabbed Severus’ hand and held it to his stomach. Severus looked stunned when he felt the movement under his hand.

            “I just felt the baby move! Did you feel it that time too?” Harry asked excitedly.

            Severus just nodded, still stunned.

**_March 10 th _ **

            Severus and Harry were in the infirmary talking when Remus ran in.

            “Severus! Harry!” he shouted.

            “Remus, what’s wrong?” Harry asked in concern.

            “Luna is in St. Mungo’s. She’s having the baby _now_ ,” Remus said in a panicked voice.

            “Remus,” Harry said soothingly, “Luna is nearly a month past her due date. This is a good thing. Severus and Professor McGonagall will take care of your classes. Here, let’s use the Floo in Madam Pomfrey’s office. I’ll go to St. Mungo’s and wait with you.”

            Severus rolled his eyes and swept from the room to find Minerva.

            Harry ushered a nervous werewolf to the medi-witch’s office.

            They arrived in the waiting room to find Luna’s family already waiting. Harry smiled as they greeted Remus in their usual unusual ways.

            Luna’s family seemed perfectly fine with her marrying and having a family with a werewolf. Perhaps it was because they were all used to being outsiders, to being looked at strangely, that they were so accepting. Whatever the reason, every single member of her family had been present at the wedding ceremony several months ago and everyone had seemed sincere in their offers of congratulations.

            Harry had never seen Remus or Luna look happier than they had been on their wedding day. He smiled. He suspected that might change when they see their new baby…

***********************************

            Harry walked into the bedroom and stripped off his clothes as he approached the bed. He didn’t even bother to turn on any lights.

            He crawled into bed and had just gotten comfortable when his husband spoke.

            “Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat, Harry?” Severus said as he stripped and climbed into bed beside Harry.

            “I’m okay,” Harry said sleepily. He smiled. “Marina Lupin. I bet Remus was grateful he was able to talk Luna out of naming her ‘Ursula.’”

            “Especially after Hermione told him that muggle story with the evil witch named ‘Ursula,’” Severus drawled.

            Harry gave a tired laugh. “Did you see how cute she was? Do you think if we have daughters they will be that cute?”

            Severus froze. “Daughters?”

            Harry opened one eye and looked at his husband. “Yes, daughters. What’s wrong?” he asked as Severus began to frown fiercely.

            “I’m not certain the students fear me enough for us to have daughters, Harry,” Severus said darkly.

            Harry gave another tired laugh. “Well, you have eleven years to terrify students and build an even more frightening reputation before our daughters get to Hogwarts. Even longer if we are having twin boys.”

            Severus pulled Harry close, and started to make plans as Harry drifted off peacefully.

  ** _April 3 rd_**

            Harry woke suddenly. He didn’t even have time to wonder what had woken him before he rushed to the bathroom. He just made it in time to vomit into the toilet.

            Severus jerked awake when he felt Harry bolt from the bed. He jumped out of bed when he heard Harry getting sick and rushed to the bathroom. He knelt beside Harry and rubbed a hand up and down the younger man’s back soothingly.

            Harry groaned when he finished. Severus helped him to his feet and he brushed his teeth.

            After Harry had rinsed out his mouth, Severus asked, “Harry? Are you okay?”

            Harry groaned again and wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist. He pressed his face to Severus’ shoulder as he talked. “I’m fine. From what Molly and Narcissa said, this is just morning sickness. It is happening much later into the pregnancy than they said, but that could just be because I’m a man.”

            Severus held Harry. He felt Harry’s stomach press into him as they embraced.

**_April 9 th_ **

            Harry and Severus sat at the Head Table, eating dinner. Severus had to supervise a detention later and he didn’t want Harry to be left alone so they were eating in the Great Hall and spending the night in Severus’ chambers at Hogwarts.

            Severus and Harry were quietly talking about baby names when suddenly they were interrupted by the surprising sight of a bright yellow bird landing on Severus’ cup. Harry blinked and then laughed.

            Students and even some of the staff laughed as more and more yellow birds appeared. Everyone looked around for the source of the birds…only to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts sitting at the Head Table with a goofy grin on his face pulling lemon drops out of his pocket, throwing them up into the air and turning them into canaries.

            Severus smirked. Minerva, sitting next to him, pressed a hand to her chest and gave the Headmaster a worried look. Severus cleared the smirk from his face as she turned to him, looking extremely concerned.

            “Severus! Surely you can see…” McGonagall said. Shooting worried looks at the Headmaster.

            “Minerva, this is Albus. He could have simply had a sudden thought and thought the students would find it amusing,” Severus said.

            “I suppose,” she said, turning back to the Headmaster.

**_May 1 st _ **

            “Severus, I have to admit, even I am beginning to think the old man has finally lost the few marbles he had left rolling around in his empty head,” Harry muttered         Severus snorted. The Healer had said Harry would benefit from taking walks outside so he and Harry had been walking around the lake before lunch when they came across the sight before them.

            The world renowned Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was standing knee deep in the lake…stripped down to his neon orange boxers with lime green smiley faces.

            “I wonder what Minerva would say if she could see this,” Severus said thoughtfully. Inside he was laughing.

            Harry’s eyes went wide. “Oh! Great idea,” Harry said, grinning wickedly. He fumbled with his bag and finally brought out his wizard’s camera; he had started carrying it around after his and Severus’ food fight.

            Just as Harry lifted the camera to his face to take the picture, the Headmaster burst into song.

            “ _Do you think I’m pretty? Just like a supermodel! Do you like my hair? Ohuhoh, ohuhoh. Do you think I’m special? Am I your one and only? Do you really care? Ohuhoh, ohuhoh!”_

            Harry snapped the picture and then slowly brought the camera down. “Oh…my…god!” Harry gasped. He and Severus shared a look and then they both burst out laughing. The old wizard in the lake was singing too loudly to notice.

            Harry was still giggling and Severus was smirking when they walked into the castle. They were met by a very curious Minerva McGonagall.

            “Harry? Severus? Is everything alright?” she asked.

            “Minerva, you may wish to fetch Albus. At his age I am not certain how safe it is for him to be swimming in the lake,” Severus said smoothly.

            McGonagall gasped and then ran out of the castle, heading for the lake.

**_May 3 rd_ **

            “Severus, did you have anything to do with this?” Harry asked, shoving the morning paper at him.

            Severus raised an eyebrow and took the paper. He unfolded the paper and saw the headline: _Hogwarts Headmaster-Merely Eccentric or Absolutely Crazy?!_ Half the page was taken up by the photo of Albus Dumbledore standing in the lake in his underwear singing. The article, written by Rita Skeeter, also mentioned the incident at dinner the previous month where the Headmaster had turned his lemon drops into canaries. Severus didn’t even try to hide his smirk as he folded the paper.

            “Why would you think I had anything to do with it, Harry?”

            Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus. “I don’t know. Maybe because of the extra photo you asked me for? Maybe that smirk you are wearing?”

            Severus picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea.

            Harry frowned at him. “What’s going on, Severus?”

            Severus stood and dropped a kiss on Harry’s lips. “Nothing for you to be concerned about, Harry.” With a last caress for Harry’s stomach, Severus swept from the room.

************************************

            Severus stood outside the Headmaster’s office and raised his wand, preparing to perform a simple little charm he had created. He stopped when he heard the sound of voices coming through the door. Frowning, Severus leaned closer to listen.

            “I have kept your name out of the papers, have I not?” Dumbledore said.

            “Well, yes, but-” Severus didn’t recognize the second voice. The only thing he could tell was that the person was male.

            “So, you’ve nothing to worry about,” Dumbledore said reassuringly.

            “But surely you don’t expect me to-”

            “Come now! After all we have been through together is it really so much to ask?”

            “We are talking about the Savior of the Wizarding World!” The unknown man was beginning to sound panicked.

            Severus glared at the door at that.

            “That didn’t stop you before, now did it?” Dumbledore asked in the manner of one soothing a child.

            “I don’t think I would have helped you with Merriweather if I knew it was going to turn out like that!” The man was definitely panicking now.

            _As well he should_ , Severus thought.

            “Well, certainly. No one had intended such a thing to happen. Truly, we are doing this _for_ Harry. I told you that, remember? I thought you said you would be willing to help him.”

            “Well, yes, but-but the papers said-!”  
            “The papers? My good man, have you not seen this morning’s edition? Those papers are so desperate for news they have to manufacture stories. Surely you know better than to trust newspapers!”

            “Well…”

            “Come. Perhaps an in person meeting would help. Why don’t you come by my office this weekend?”

            _Ah, so it is a firecall,_ Severus thought.

            “I-I don’t know if I can get away.”

            “Now, surely you can spare just a few hours? You can Floo straight to my office. No one will even notice, I assure you.”

            “Well, then perhaps…”

            “Good, good. I will see you then.”

            After being a spy nearly half his life, Severus easily performed the little charm he had come to perform and then went back down the stairs to wait for Minerva.

            Severus waited in the corridor only a few minutes before the witch arrived. “Minerva,” Severus greeted, inclining his head.

            “Severus. Thank you for agreeing to come with me,” she said.

            “Well, after the incident that has made this morning’s papers I had no choice but to agree that there is something…stranger than usual going on with Albus.”

            McGonagall closed her eyes. “The morning papers?”

            “Yes. You had not yet had a chance to see?”

            “No.” She shook her head and opened her eyes. A determined look came to her face. “Come along, Severus. We must speak with Albus.”

            Severus followed the older witch up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office. As she lifted her fist to knock, they heard a commotion coming from the other side for the door. At the sound of the Headmaster’s voice shouting stunning and blasting hexes, McGonagall and Severus rushed into the room, wands drawn.

            They found a red-faced Dumbledore standing behind his desk pointing his wand at his dish of lemon drops.

            “Albus?” McGonagall’s voice wavered just the slightest bit.

            Dumbledore continued to glare at his lemon drops for several long minutes before suddenly putting his wand away and sitting down behind his desk.

            “Ah, Minerva, Severus,” he said cheerfully as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “What brings you here? Nothing wrong with any students, I hope.”  
            “Albus,” Minerva said carefully. “Are you feeling unwell?”

            “No, Minerva. I am feeling just fine. Thank you for your concern.” He beamed and twinkled and Severus wanted to pelt him with lemon drops.

            “Albus…Albus, you have been acting…a bit more, ah, colorful than usual lately. Are you certain there is nothing wrong?” Minerva ventured.

            Severus snorted at the use of the word ‘colorful’ to describe the Headmaster’s antics.

            “Come, now, Minerva. The war is over, Harry is alive and well and on his way to being a parent. Surely you would agree we have plenty of reasons to celebrate!” Dumbledore said, beaming and twinkling brighter than ever.

            “Well, yes, I suppose,” McGonagall said.

            Severus just raised an eyebrow.

            After several more reassurances on the part of the Headmaster, Severus and Minerva left the office. Outside the office, past the gargoyle guarding the stairs, Minerva turned to Severus.

            “Severus…” she said hesitantly.

            “Well, it is entirely possible he was telling the truth. Albus has always been rather…‘colorful,’” Severus said.

            “Well, yes,” Minerva said. “But what if things get worse? Surely-”

            “Minerva,” Severus interjected. “We can, of course, continue to keep an eye on him. But I don’t see what we can do. Unless he does something to cause us to believe he has become a danger to himself or others…” Severus waved a hand dismissively. “It will simply be viewed as more of the Headmaster’s natural ‘eccentricity.’”

            “You don’t think he will do anything like that, do you?” she asked in concern.

            “He was turning lemon drops into canaries and standing in the lake singing. I would hardly call either activity dangerous,” Severus said with a touch of sarcasm.

            “But what about just now in his office? What do you think he was doing before we arrived?” Minerva frowned.

            Severus frowned as well. “I am not certain, but we will continue to keep an eye on him. I will let you know if I discover anything.”

**_May 7 th_ **

            Severus was again standing outside the Headmaster’s office door. He listened carefully, waiting for the sounds of the mystery man’s arrival. After all of the years when Severus had had to sneak up to this office and report, it was nearly habit alone that had brought him to this door unnoticed.

            He frowned and pressed closer to the door when he heard the sound of someone Flooing into the office.

            “Ah, Samuel. It is good to see you,” the Headmaster said warmly.

            “Albus, I really don’t-” the no-longer-nameless Samuel began nervously.

            “Please, sit down. I would offer you a lemon drop, but they have been a bit…aggressive lately.”

            Severus smirked.

            “Albus, I simply don’t know what I can do for you. I let you convince me to let Errol out early and look what happened! He _kidnapped_ the Savoir of the Wizarding World and tried to _murder_ Harry Potter’s husband!” Samuel was nearly hysterical by the time he finished.

            Severus glared at the empty space in front of him. _Albus convinced him to let Merriweather out early?! And who is this Samuel to have the power to get a man out of Blue Meadows?_

            “Yes, that was rather unfortunate. It seems poor Errol had overheard a conversation and made his own plans to help Harry,” Dumbledore said.

            “What?” Samuel asked in confusion.

            “I’m not surprised you don’t see it. I doubt many do.”

            “I don’t understand, Albus. See what?”

            “Tell me, have you not noticed that Harry is very rarely in public? He almost never attends any of the events held in his honor. He rarely even goes out just to spend time with his friends,” Dumbledore said sadly. “Errol overheard me talking about how, if I had been able to invoke Grant’s Law, Harry would have been able to choose a more…suitable mate.”

            Samuel gasped. “You mean-you mean Harry Potter’s husband is…abusing him?” The last few words were whispered, but Severus just managed to hear them.

            Severus was furious, but he waited to hear Albus’ answer.

            “Well…I do believe Harry would be better off with someone more…caring,” Dumbledore said carefully.

            Severus had heard enough. He pushed open the office door and walked in.

            “Someone more caring, Albus?” Severus said coldly.

            Dumbledore didn’t even blink at the interruption. “Well, surely, my boy, you can see Harry deserves to be with someone more…suitable.”

            “Suitable?” Severus said silkily. “In what way, Albus? Perhaps a pretty little witch? Or maybe even just a wizard who will stand aside and meekly let the reporters have their way with Harry? Someone who will insist Harry attend all of the pointless gatherings held in the name of the ‘victorious side of Light?’”

            “It would certainly be an improvement, Severus, if you and Harry would go to more of the events held in honor of Harry’s defeat of Voldemort. It would lift people’s spirits while the wizarding world recovers from the war. If you, or at least Harry, would start attending the important-”

            “Important to whom, Albus?”

            Dumbledore frowned. “The world needs Harry right now, Severus.”

            “The world _needs_ him? Harry has already given the wizarding world enough. He has given them his entire life up to the point when he defeated Voldemort. Now, it is time for Harry’s life to be his own.”

            “Come now, Severus, do you really believe-?”

            “That is what Harry believes, Albus, and I find myself inclined to agree with him. More importantly, I will do anything to make sure he gets just that: his life to live as he chooses. Harry has attended several ‘events’ since the Dark Lord’s defeat. More than enough to keep the _public_ ,” Severus sneered, “satisfied.”  
            Dumbledore frowned in disapproval. “Severus, the only events Harry has attended was those given by Lucius Malfoy and a few others, which he attended with the Malfoys. There are far more important events he should be attending. And it would be better if perhaps he attended with the Weasley family. They-”

            “Harry and I happen to be close to the Malfoys and the Zabini-Malfoys,” Severus cut in smoothly. He turned his eyes to the silent, cowering Samuel. “Harry said Merriweather was under the impression that Grant’s Law had been invoked and because of that Harry had been _forced_ to marry me. Tell me, Albus, would you have had anything to do with that ‘little misunderstanding’?”

            “Severus, I can hardly be held responsible for how a mentally unstable man interprets a conversation he overhears.”

            “You can, however, be held responsible for that man being released from Blue Meadows and for him coming to work at Hogwarts,” Severus said coldly. Without warning, Severus lifted his wand and stunned and bound the Headmaster. Then he turned to Samuel.

            “I should have known,” Samuel whispered.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “What?”

            Samuel jerked and turned to Severus. “I should never have let Errol out. I knew it was a bad idea, but it was Albus Dumbledore asking and he said he needed my help keeping Harry Potter safe. But…” His eyes went back to the unconscious Headmaster. “He has been acting very strange lately. When I saw the newspaper the other day…”

            “My colleague has suggested that he has not handled Harry’s kidnapping well…but from what he has said, it seems his…delusions had begun much earlier.” Severus eyed the horrified man. “And you! Connected to Blue Meadows and yet you still enabled him. And then you let Merriweather loose and he kidnapped Harry…you are in a great deal of trouble.”

            Samuel looked at Severus in horror. “It has taken me _decades_ to become the Director of Blue Meadows.”

            “Well, it did seem as though you had only been trying to help my husband. I can…be understanding. The public, however…”

            “Oh god,” Samuel moaned.

            “Perhaps, if I may offer a suggestion?” Severus said. The desperate man never noticed the gleam in Severus’ eye as he spoke.

            Less than an hour later, they were joined by Minerva McGonagall.

            When the witch entered the office and saw Samuel Pips, Director of Blue Meadows, and an unconscious Albus Dumbledore she immediately suspected what was happening.

            “Severus? Surely…surely this is not necessary?” she asked.

            “I am afraid so, Minerva. Albus’ behavior is no longer merely amusing. His behavior has become dangerous,” Severus said.

            “Professor McGonagall. I offer my most sincere regrets. However, I must agree. I had thought to come and offer my apologies for the incident with Errol Merriweather and I arrived to overhear the Headmaster saying some rather disturbing things to Professor Snape…er, Potter-Snape. When he became agitated, Professor…er, Potter-Snape was able to surprise him and subdue him. Truly, the man needs help, Professor.”

            McGonagall frowned. “You overheard Albus saying ‘disturbing things?’ What kind of disturbing things? And what do you mean he became agitated?”

            “Apparently, Merriweather was not the only one to come to the conclusion that I had forced Harry to marry me. Nor was he the only one with plans to…correct that mistake,” Severus said, letting his anger show.

            “But-but everyone can see how happy you have made him, Severus,” McGonagall said, bewildered. “Albus had even commented that he had never seen Harry so happy.”

            “Professor, I fear that is not the extent of the Headmaster’s delusions,” Pips interrupted. “But perhaps you need to see for yourself. Professor, um, Potter-Snape, if you would?” Samuel Pips motioned to the unconscious man.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. They had not discussed anything along those lines. However, he pointed his wand at the Headmaster and revived him. The bound man blinked at the occupants in the room.

            “Headmaster,” Pips said, before Dumbledore could speak, “would you care for a lemon drop?” He reached over and picked up the candy dish. He held it in front of the Headmaster and started to lift the lid.

            “No, I think not.” Dumbledore said, leaning back as much as the binding spell would allow.

            “Oh, that’s right. You said something about them being…aggressive today. What did you mean by that?” Samuel asked, setting the candy dish down.

            “Ah, perhaps a little spell one of the students came up with. Occasionally, the lemon drops will…bite back,” Dumbledore said, chuckling. He was obviously trying to use his reputation as an eccentric, jovial old man to play off his words.

            Severus lifted an eyebrow and looked at Minerva.

            “Well, that perhaps explains what we walked in on the other day,” the older witch said sadly.

            “I assure you, Professors, the Headmaster will get the best possible treatment at Blue Meadows.”

            “Now, just a moment,” Dumbledore began.

            Severus stunned the old man again and then turned to Minerva and simply raised an eyebrow again.

            “I believe we have a great deal of paperwork to do, Severus.” She sighed.

************************************

            Severus finally made it back to his private quarters…only to find an angry pregnant husband waiting for him.

            “Severus,” Harry greeted. “Would you care to explain this?” He held up a special edition of the _Evening Prophet_. The headline read: _Hogwarts Headmaster is Committed to Blue Meadows!_

            “It seems Albus’ recent activities were more than just his usual eccentricity,” Severus said.

            Harry threw the paper down on the coffee table. “Try again. I know you know more than you’ve let on. I’m your husband, Severus, and I think I, at least, deserve to know what is going on!”

            Severus sighed and sat down beside Harry, pulling the younger man into his arms. “Do you remember on Halloween? When you suggested we sneak into the Headmaster’s office and dose his lemon drops with either Befuddlement Draught or Cheering Elixir?”

            Harry’s eyes opened wide. “Severus, what did you do?”

            “Well, I created a new potion, a combination of the two. And then I made a few trips to coat Albus’ lemon drops with it. I also occasionally visited to use a little charm I created.” Severus smirked. “It made his lemon drops randomly attack him.”

            Harry gasped. And then, despite himself, Harry burst out laughing. “Sev-Sev, you didn’t!” he gasped out.

            Severus simply smirked.

            Finally, Harry calmed down. As he wiped his eyes, he said, “So, when are you going to tell them?”

            Severus frowned. “I’m not. I overheard a conversation last week. I went back today to see if I could find out more and I heard Albus speaking to the Director of Blue Meadows. Apparently, Albus knew Merriweather was still…ill and he convinced the Director to let the man out anyway.” Severus quickly told Harry of the conversations between Dumbledore and Pips.

            “What? How could he-? That bastard!” Harry yelled.

            “Indeed,” Severus said.

            Harry took a moment to calm down and then a thought occurred to him. He frowned. “Severus? What about the school?”  
            “Well, Minerva and I just spent a few hours taking care of the necessary paperwork. She is now the Headmistress and I am now the deputy Headmaster.”

            Harry grinned. “Permanently?”  
            “Yes. It seems that when a Headmaster is removed from office for reasons of mental instability or senility then they are not allowed to come back. Minerva is already looking for someone to replace her as the Transfigurations professor and Head of House for Gryffindor.”

            Harry laughed. “Just think. In a few years, when Professor McGonagall retires you are going to be the Headmaster. If you think students annoy you _now_ …”

            Severus glared. He did not, however, make any objections when Harry snuggled close.

**_May 22 nd_ **

            Severus woke up with Seth, Harry’s dark green Pygmy Puff, on his face. He frowned and moved the creature. His frown deepened as he looked around the bedroom and saw that he was alone. The bathroom door was open and the light was off, so Harry was not in the bathroom either.

            After a quick trip to the bathroom, Severus dressed. He then picked up Seth and went in search of his husband. He started downstairs in the kitchen, but was surprised to find the kitchen empty. Frowning again, Severus tried to think of where Harry could be…while giving the wards a subtle test just to make sure nothing had happened to his husband.

            Finding everything as it should be, Severus began wandering from room to room carrying Seth. Severus finally found Harry in the study.

            Severus watched as Harry bent over to arrange a pile of blankets and pillows next to several plates of food.

            “Harry, what are you doing?” Severus asked.

            Harry squeaked in surprise and toppled over. Luckily, he fell onto the pile of pillows he had been arranging.

            “Harry!” Severus rushed over. He set Seth aside and reached for Harry.

            “Severus. What are you doing up already?” Harry asked as Severus helped him into a sitting position. He had only about a month and a half until he was due and he was rather ungainly.

            “Seth decided to sleep on my face,” Severus said absently as he made sure Harry was unhurt.

            Harry blinked and then burst out laughing at the mental image his husband’s words created.

            “Harry, you never answered me. What is all of this?” Severus asked, frowning.

            “Oh,” Harry said. “You don’t remember?”

            Severus searched his mind. He searched more frantically as the silence stretched out and Harry began to tear up.

            “I can’t believe you don’t remember!” Harry burst into tears. “How could you forget what today is?!”

            “You mean our anniversary?” Severus asked. He frowned in confusion. “What does that have to do with you hiding from me?”

            Harry stopped crying and looked at Severus. “Hiding from you? What do you mean? I wasn’t hiding from you!” Harry paused a moment. “So, you do remember what today is?” he asked quietly.

            “Of course I remember our anniversary. I hid your gift in the sitting room. If you weren’t hiding, then what were you doing?”

            Harry smiled. “I was trying to surprise you. Since the Healer said we couldn’t…” Harry blushed. “Well, I thought we could have a picnic. Only it’s much too hot outside today, so I thought we would do an indoor picnic. Not only does this room have the bay window,” Harry gestured to the huge floor to ceiling window next to him, “but we were married in this room.”

            Severus adjusted the pillows behind Harry until the younger man was lounging comfortably and then he placed Seth in Harry’s lap. He gave Harry a quick kiss and then left the room. He hurried to the sitting room and retrieved the gift he had hidden. He returned to the study and sat down beside Harry.

            Harry had watched Severus curiously as the man left and then returned carrying a brightly wrapped gift. As Severus sat beside him, he used his wand to summon his gift from where he had hidden it earlier.

            “Open yours first!” Harry said, placing a box wrapped in bright green paper in Severus’ lap.

            Severus placed his gift to Harry in Harry’s lap and then began unwrapping his gift. Opening the box, Severus looked inside. Cushioned on several layers of tissue paper was a large gold pocket watch. Lifting the watch from the box, Severus noticed a picture underneath.

            “I know the watch is a little, well, big, but if it had been any smaller it wouldn’t have worked for what I wanted,” Harry said a little nervously.

            Severus frowned. “I take it that this watch does more than just tell time then?”

            Harry gave a nervous giggle. “Um, well, it doesn’t tell time at all. Open it.” He watched Severus closely, looking for any sign that Severus didn’t like the gift.

            Severus opened the watch and looked at the face of the clock. Instead of the usual clock face which was used to tell time, there were words around the edge of the clock face and four hands. Severus frowned and looked closer. The words around the edges said things like: _Home, Work, Traveling, Hurt, In Danger, Lost, Hogwarts,_ and _St. Mungo’s_. The hands had pictures on them, one of Severus and one of Harry. Two were smaller and were blank.

            “It’s similar to a clock Molly has at the Burrow. The blank hands will change to show the faces of the twins after they are born. We can add hands, um, later if we want. It will tell you where everyone in the family is at any given time. See how it shows everyone at home right now? I, um, talked to Molly about getting a bigger one like the one she has. I thought we could, um, put it here in the study.” Harry held his breath, waiting for Severus’ reaction.

            Severus looked at the watch. Harry couldn’t have chosen a better gift in Severus’ opinion. Though large, the pocket watch was still small enough to carry around with him everyday. It would be easy enough to check throughout the day to make sure Harry was okay. “It is a wonderful gift, Harry.” Severus leaned over and kissed Harry. He looked at the watch again and noticed a gold tag attached to the watch’s chain. It was engraved: _Severus Potter-Snape_.

            “It’s a portkey,” Harry said.

            Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

            Harry smiled and pointed at the box.

            Severus picked up the photo that had been in the box under the watch. It was a picture of the cottage where he and Harry had stayed after their stay in Cardiff.

            “I, ah, bought the cottage. I thought we could use it as a vacation home. You just have to touch the tag and say ‘I need a vacation’ and you’ll be transported to the cottage.”

            Severus set the photo and the watch back into the box and set it aside. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him slowly, tenderly. When he pulled back he said, “Thank you, Harry. For all of the gifts you have given me.” Severus touched Harry’s wedding ring and then caressed Harry’s stomach.

            Harry blinked back tears. The quiet, solemn words were unexpected and Harry knew they did not come easily to his husband. He leaned over and kissed Severus deeply, only ending the kiss when he needed to breathe.

            “Open your gift, Harry,” Severus said in a rough voice.

            Harry placed Seth in Severus’ lap and opened his own gift. He pulled the wrapping paper away and then lifted the lid off the white box. He blinked as he looked inside. “Severus! It’s beautiful,” Harry whispered as he lifted the silver chain and pendant from the box. He smiled when he looked at the pendant. There was a protective rune in the center with a fierce snake on one side and a ferocious lion on the other.

            “The pendant has several powerful protective spells on it. It is also a portkey. You only have to say ‘Home’ three times to be brought back to our house. If you say ‘Severus’ three times you will be brought to me, no matter where I am. However, as you can’t travel by portkey while you are pregnant, you can also say ‘My husband will find me’ and I will be brought to you. I want you to wear this under your robes, so that it is always touching your skin. That way, if you are tied up again, you can still use it.” Suddenly a hard look came to Severus’ face. “I won’t let anything like that happen to you again.”

            “Thank you, Sev. It’s wonderful,” Harry said.

            They spent a quiet day at home, cuddling on the study floor.

**_June 6 th _ **

            “I don’t want to go,” Harry said, pouting.

            “What? Why not?” Severus asked, frowning. Harry had been excited about the party for days.

            “If one more person just walks up and starts rubbing my stomach, I am going to hurt someone,” Harry said.

            “Who just walked up and started touching you?” Severus asked dangerously.

            “Some old lady. Madam Pomfrey had an old friend visit her at Hogwarts today. When she saw me she squealed and started rubbing my stomach. She went on about how she had come to ask Madam Pomfrey about male pregnancies because she found out her grandson was gay and she wanted to make it clear to him she still expected great-grandchildren and _she wouldn’t stop rubbing my stomach_!” Harry finished, disgruntled.

            “Well, no one will even think about touching you at the party,” Severus said firmly with a healthy dose of Slytherin arrogance.

            Harry started to smile. “You’ll do a lot of glaring and use a lot of sarcasm and frighten people away from me?”

            Severus looked down his nose at Harry and said nothing.

            Harry laughed. “Okay. Help me up? I might need your help with the robes too.” He sighed. He loved being pregnant and being so connected to his children, but it was annoying to not be able to do simple things like standing up or dressing himself without help.

*******************************

            Harry smiled at the people sitting at the table with him. Lucius and Narcissa were holding an anniversary party for him and Severus and Draco and Blaise at Malfoy Manor. Many of the people who had been at the double ceremony a year ago were once again in attendance.

            Harry was sitting at a table with Severus, Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Narcissa, Theo, Oliver, Ron and Hermione. He was sitting between Severus and Draco and across from Ron and Hermione and he was having a great time.

            “Oh, you know what sounds really good?” Draco said suddenly, frowning down at his plate of food. “Belgian caviar, pickles and some blueberries.”

            Harry snickered at the look of horror that crossed the faces of the two couples who had yet to have any first hand experience with pregnancy. Ron and Oliver looked green and Theo and Hermione wore similar curious expressions. Narcissa smiled indulgently and Lucius just looked bored. Apparently Narcissa had had some extreme cravings as well.

            Blaise leaned over and kissed Draco’s cheek. Without a word he just stood up and walked off, heading for the kitchen.

            Once he was out of sight, Harry had a sudden craving of his own. “Oh, or a rich chocolate brownie with melted mozzarella and marshmallows. Mmm, and strawberry sauce and potato chips.”

            He received a similar reaction as Draco. Severus glared around the table before kissing Harry quickly on the lips. He then stood and followed after Blaise.

            “Strawberry sauce and potato chips? That sounds good. I’ve been eating a lot of blueberries and pasta,” Draco said.

            Harry nodded. “I’ve been eating a lot of strawberries and mozzarella cheese.”

            Harry and Draco fell into a discussion about their cravings. When their husbands returned, they took their respective dishes and continued to talk between bites of food.

            Ron and Oliver pushed their plates away and worked on keeping down what they had already eaten. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Blaise started a discussion and continued eating. They had each been there for cravings and were desensitized at this point.

            Theo and Hermione also pushed their plates away, but they listened avidly to Harry and Draco’s conversation. At one point, Hermione pulled out a notebook and pen and Theo asked if she had extra he could borrow and the two stared taking notes and asking questions.

            Ron and Oliver shared a look and then engaged in a conversation about Quidditch. A loud conversation about Quidditch.

**********************************

            Harry sat in the sitting room of the house he shared with Severus with his feet propped up. He watched as Severus and Narcissa brought gifts through the Floo and set them down around the room.

            “You are certain, Narcissa?” Severus asked, frowning.

            “Yes, Severus. Lucius and I checked each gift personally. Twice. All of the gifts are safe,” Narcissa said. “And that is the last of them. Good night, Harry.” She kissed his cheek. “Good night, Severus.”

            “Good night,” Harry said. Severus just nodded.

            Harry watched Narcissa disappear through the fireplace and then turned back to see Severus trying to rearrange the gifts. “Severus?”

            Severus turned to Harry. “Yes?”

            “I’m tired. Come to bed?” Harry asked.

            Severus helped Harry up and then followed him upstairs, keeping one hand at the younger man’s back. As Harry started to climb in to bed, Severus saw him wince.

            “Harry, is your back hurting again?”

            “Yeah.”

            Severus didn’t say another word, but he walked over to the bed and moved Harry into position and then started to rub his back. Harry gave a moan of appreciation.

            “I absolutely love you,” Harry moaned. “You are a wonderful, wonderful man and the best husband in the world.”

            Severus snorted.

            “I do love you, Sev,” Harry said seriously.

            “I love you to, Harry,” Severus said…in a tone that suggested that that fact should be obvious to even an idiot.

            Harry smiled. That was the man he had fallen in love with and married.

**_July 1 st_ **

            Harry groaned and tried to find a more comfortable position in bed. He had been feeling terrible almost all day. Shortly after his first class of the day, (the university term lasting a couple of weeks longer than the Hogwarts school term) his back had started hurting more than usual. After his classes, he couldn’t take anymore. He sent a note to Madam Pomfrey to let her know he wouldn’t be coming to Hogwarts and went home to lie down.

            With Severus at Hogwarts teaching a remedial potions class, Harry was home alone.

            Harry groaned again and pressed a hand to his stomach. Suddenly, it felt like his whole body spasmed as his stomach cramped up. Harry was panting by the time the cramp passed.

            He tried to get up from the bed. Whatever that was it had hurt like _hell_ and he didn’t want to be alone anymore. He thought about going to see Madam Pomfrey, but he found he couldn’t get out of bed. It just hurt too much to try to bend the way he needed to to get up.

            Harry lay in bed for a long time, trying to think. When another cramp hit, he suddenly decided he had had enough. He felt for his pendant and said, “My husband will find me.”

            Severus was intimidating third years as they brewed their potions when suddenly he felt the pull of a portkey. He didn’t have time to say a single word to his class before he was transported away. He blinked as his and Harry’s bedroom came into focus. He jerked around when he heard a cry of pain.

            “Harry? What is it?” Severus asked, rushing over to the bed.

            “I think,” Harry gasped, “I think- I think-” Harry groaned. “Babies…the babies…”

            Severus, not certain what was wrong, said quickly, “Let me just firecall Poppy and the Healer. Will you be okay alone for a few minutes?”

            Harry nodded and Severus rushed to the study.

            After firecalling Healer Parker and Poppy and demanding their presence immediately, Severus remembered his class. He firecalled Minerva.

            “Severus?” the Headmistress asked, startled.  
            “Minerva. You need to send someone to my classroom. Harry needed me and used his emergency portkey to transport me home. The third years were in the middle of brewing potions.”

            “Of course, Severus. Is Harry okay?” she asked in concern.

            “I am waiting for the Healer and Poppy now,” Severus said.

            He ended the call and rushed back upstairs to Harry. He had given Poppy and the Healer directions to the bedroom and he wanted to be with Harry while they waited.

            “Harry?” Severus asked as he walked into the room.

            “Severus,” Harry groaned.

            Severus walked over to the bed and sat beside Harry. Spying against the Dark Lord had taught him to ignore his fear and pretend it didn’t exist. However, sitting there beside his pregnant husband, Severus felt a wave of cold move through him and he couldn’t lie to himself.

            He was afraid. Even perfectly healthy _women_ had been known to die from complications during childbirth. Being with Harry…Severus was finally happy. Being miserable isn’t so hard to bear when you don’t really know what it’s like to be happy. But now that he knew…Severus honestly couldn’t say what he would do if anything should happen to Harry.

            “Severus?”

            Severus was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of Poppy’s voice. “In here!”

            Poppy and Healer Parker came into the room. A few questions and a quick spell later, Poppy smiled at him. “Well, Severus, it seems your children want to be born at home.”

            “What?” Severus growled. He wanted Harry to give birth at the hospital where they were better equipped to deal with anything that might go wrong. Harry was the first wizard to give birth in centuries! Who knew what kind of problems might arise!

            “Harry can’t be moved, Severus. He’s going to have to give birth right where he is. Everything looks good so far,” the medi-witch said soothingly.

            Severus started to argue, but he turned when he heard Harry call out, “Sev.”

            “Harry?”

            Harry took a moment to catch his breath between waves of pain. Finally he offered his husband a small smile. “It’s okay. It will just add to the amazing memories we have in this house. Make sure you have the camera on hand. For when it’s over, though, hmm?”

**_July 2 nd_ **

            “Okay, Harry. This is it!” Poppy said.

            “About time!” Severus growled. Harry had been in pain for more than twelve hours! The Healer and Poppy had done everything they could to dull the pain for him, but Severus was not satisfied.

            “Severus, I told you, Harry’s body was going through a transition phase. His body was preparing itself for childbirth. I know you don’t like seeing him in pain, but the more time we give his body to prepare, the safer it will be for him and the babies,” Poppy said soothingly.

            She was grateful she had decades of dealing with difficult patients behind her; otherwise she might have hexed her coworker. As it was, despite being exasperated with the man’s attitude, she was warmed by the obvious worry and love she knew he had no idea was showing clearly on his face.

            Once the actual birthing process began, Severus, for his part, was grateful to have decades of spying on the Dark Lord behind him; otherwise he might have done something extremely embarrassing such as vomiting or fainting.

            “Here we are! The first little one has arrived. Congratulations! You have a son!” Healer Parker said, handing the baby to Poppy to be cleaned up and check over.

            “Sev! Sev, did you hear? We have a son!” Harry said tiredly, giving a small smile.

            Severus swallowed. Before he could say anything, Harry was groaning again and Poppy was placing his son in his arms.

            Severus held his son and just stared in wonder. The little boy already had a head full of black hair. Severus gently passed his hand over the baby’s head. His eyes were blue, but he remembered the Healer saying that all babies had blue eyes at first. Soon enough his son’s eyes would change.

            Shortly after the arrival of the first baby, the Healer was saying, “And here is the other! Well, well. It looks as though you two will have your hands full. Congratulations, you have another son.” Again he handed the baby to Poppy to be cleaned.

            The Healer quickly checked Harry and performed a few healing spells. Poppy placed the second child into Severus’ other arm and then she began helping Harry take the potions that would help him recover. Once that was done the Healer and the medi-witch worked together to change the bedding and to gently clean up the room and Harry.

            When they were finished, Severus brought his sons to the bed and placed them in Harry’s arms.

            Harry was exhausted, but it had been worth every minute. Looking down into his sons’ faces, feeling his husband sit beside him and wrap an arm around him, Harry didn’t think he had ever been happier.

            Harry looked up at the medi-witch smiling at them. “Madame Pomfrey?”

            “Yes, Harry?”

            “Will you get the camera over there and take some pictures for me?”

            She smiled warmly. “Of course, Harry.”

            After the pictures were taken, the Healer and medi-witch gave Harry instructions to rest and instructed Severus on the care that Harry would need. Finally, there was only the paperwork to take care of.

            “Have you thought of names for them?” Healer Parker asked.

            Harry looked down at his sons. “Which one was born first?”

            Severus pointed to the baby boy on the left.

            “Well, he’s Darius. His brother here is Elliot,” Harry said, smiling.

            Severus leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

            Finally, the paperwork was done, instructions were repeated and the Potter-Snape family was left alone.

            Harry was exhausted and he needed to sleep, but he wanted to hold his children for just a few minutes longer.

            “Did you ever imagine we would be here, like this Severus? I mean, given our history, if someone had told you a couple of years ago that you were going to fall in love with, marry and have children with _Harry Bloody Potter_ ,” Harry smiled at his imitation of Draco more than a year ago just before he hexed a girl, “you would have hexed them or had them sent to Blue Meadows.”

            “I would have,” Severus agreed. “I would have done much worse had anyone ever told me I was only going to be happy when I finally made a _Gryffindor_ mine,” Severus said huskily.

            Harry gave a tired laugh as his eyes started to drift closed. He wore a soft smile as he said, “And I never would have thought I would end up in love with, married to and having children with the most _Slytherin_ Slytherin I had ever met.” Harry grinned, though his eyes remained closed. “I’ve never been happier and all because I decided to use the Slytherin Method.”


	70. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_ **

 

            Severus looked at his pocket watch. He wasn’t checking the time; he knew he still had several minutes before his office hours were over. Instead, Severus checked on his family.

            The watch showed that everyone was safe and exactly where they were supposed to be. His children were all at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. The hands for his twin sons Darius and Elliot, for his twin daughters Trisha and Natasha and for his youngest daughter Holly were all pointed at the little inscription reading _the Burrow_ which he had had added when he added the hands for Trisha and Natasha. The hand for Harry was pointed at the inscription that read _Hogwarts_.

            Satisfied, Severus put his watch away and paced in front of the fireplace. He stopped and looked over the rows of photos lined up along the mantle of the fireplace. He frowned, trying to figure out what looked out of place. He shook his head. He still had no idea how Harry had talked him into keeping all of those photos in his office. He stepped closer and looked at the photos, moving down the line.

            Remus and Luna with their daughters Marina and Kerri. Neville and Ginny _Longbottom_ with their sons Gavin, Kyle, and Riley. Charlie and Ian with their daughters Colleen and Mia. Fred Weasley and his husband Lee Jordan with their sons Chase and Nathan. Ron and Hermione with twins Edmund and Edward and their daughter Vanessa. Theo and Oliver with their son Royce and daughter Kate. George Weasley and his husband ( _of all people_ ) Seamus Finnegan and their son Connor and daughter Rosalind.

            Severus smirked as he came to the photo of Draco and Blaise. Draco _claimed_ that they simply forgot, after years of never having to worry about it, to use the contraceptive charm, but Severus rather suspected Draco enjoyed having a large family. Lucius had been stunned and Narcissa overjoyed when, after Draco had had Victor and Blaise had had Tyler, Draco had gone on to have Celeste, Sophia and Valentina. Severus snorted in amusement, remembering the look on Lucius’ face when he found out Draco had given birth to triplet _girls_.

            Apparently, one of the previously unknown side effects of male pregnancy was the increased probability of having multiple children at once. And of course Harry’s luck would result in two sets of twins, and a total of three daughters! Severus shook his head. Well, no matter. He still knew how to properly intimidate his students. No one was going to even look at his daughters when they attend Hogwarts. Severus smirked.

            As Severus started to turn from the fireplace, he finally noticed what had drawn his attention in the first place. He knew something had looked different. He snorted. Harry had managed to sneak another picture onto the mantle.

            Bill Weasley and Tonks, after several years of marriage, were finally expecting their first child. Both had recently retired from their dangerous careers and had chosen new professions. With Remus leaving to work with the Lovegoods on some kind of refuge for exotic animals, Bill had applied for and been hired as the new DADA teacher. Tonks…well, she hadn’t retired from her career so much as she had retired from the field. She was now an instructor, training the future generations of Aurors in the fine art of going undercover.

            A small chime drew Severus’ attention. Finally, he was free to leave. He left his office and headed straight for the infirmary. With Poppy’s retirement, Harry was now Hogwarts’ medi-wizard. As Severus walked into the infirmary, he was reminded of the reason he sometimes hated Harry’s job. He put on his most frightening scowl and walked over.

            Stephen Dale, a seventh year Slytherin, held a bandage over the gash on his arm and did his best to get the attention of the **hot** medi-wizard treating him. He was far from the only student with a crush on the medi-wizard. His entire Quidditch team had once conspired to have a series of ‘unfortunate’ accidents in an effort to spend time with the man. Of course, it was mainly the Slytherins who tried to get his attention. Even the Gryffindors didn’t have the courage to try flirting with Mr. Potter-Snape.

            “Mr. Dale,” a dark voice said.

            Stephen swallowed as the reason even Gryffindors refused to flirt with Mr. Potter-Snape walked over. “H-Headmaster.”

            “You seem to be having a great deal of ‘accidents.’ Should I start looking into them? You know you can always come to me if you are being bullied,” Headmaster Potter-Snape said.

            Despite the words, Stephen shivered. He knew exactly what the Headmaster was really saying: _Stop flirting with my husband before I decided to make trouble for you._ Remembering some of the horror stories he had heard over the years, Stephen decided that maybe the Gryffindors weren’t quite as stupid as he had thought.

            Harry managed to hold in his laughter until the student was out of earshot. “Sev.” Harry kissed his husband.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “You find my concern for my students amusing?”

            Harry snickered. “Of course not.” He grinned. “I was just wondering how he would have reacted if I had told him what had happened to the last man to flirt with me while I was pregnant.”

            Just to be certain, Severus replayed Harry’s words in his mind. He came to the same conclusion as before. “You’re pregnant?!”

            Harry nodded.

            Severus pulled Harry close and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke, he snorted.

            “What?” Harry asked, frowning.

            “I knew, the first time we had ever talked about having children that you were going to talk me into agreeing to have a family as large as the Weasleys’.”

            Harry smirked. “You love it and you know it.”

            Severus decided the best answer was to kiss Harry again.

            “Well, that certainly explains the student running out of here,” a voice drawled.

            Harry and Severus turned to look at the Potions professor/Head of Slytherin House and the Transfigurations professor/Head of Gryffindor House.

            “Sorry to interrupt,” the Transfigurations professor said, amused.

            “Professor Zabini-Malfoy, Professor Weasley. You both look much too healthy to be in the infirmary,” Severus said.

            Harry laughed. “Draco, Hermione. What are you doing here?”

            “Well,” Hermione said. “If I’m not mistaken, we’re here for the same reason.” She grinned at Draco.

            Draco rolled his eyes. “I knew I should have gone to Theo.”

            Harry’s brows rose and then he grinned. He turned to them and quickly performed a spell on each. After getting the results, Harry burst out laughing. “Congratulations! You’re both pregnant!”

            “I told Lucius he should have stopped Narcissa from serving aphrodisiacs at that party,” Severus muttered.

            “Hey,” Harry said, placing one hand over his stomach and smacking his husband’s arm with the other.

            “Severus, traditional wizarding baby showers usually-Oh, my god! Harry, you’re pregnant too?!” Hermione gasped.

            Harry smiled. “Yes. I had only just told Sev when you two came in.”

            Draco smirked. “The students are going to be traumatized,” he drawled.

            “You’re right! Two professors and the medi-wizard all pregnant at once is going to-” Hermione started.

            “Actually, I was referring to scenes similar to the one we walked in on,” Draco cut in. “Remember when Harry was pregnant with Trisha and Tasha? Ron came to the infirmary to tell Harry about the surprise party for his parents’ anniversary and got quite the eyeful when he walked into the office.”

            Hermione giggled as Harry blushed. Severus just ignored them. “Oh! And what about when Harry was pregnant with Holly? I thought Professor McGonagall was going to have a heart attack! And she still blushes sometimes!”

            “Oh, like you two are any better!” Harry said as he blushed brighter.

            Severus stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist as the other three argued over who had had the most, and most embarrassing, ‘interruptions.’ Harry leaned back against him and put his arms over Severus’ arms. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry just behind his ear.

            Severus thought back to the night his sons were born. Yes, had anyone tried to tell him about the strange course his life would take, he would have probably laughed…well, sneered. He certainly would never have believed, in those dark years before Harry, that he would one day have everything he had ever wanted: a husband, children, friends.

            Severus took a deep breath, inhaling Harry’s unique scent. _And everything I never even thought to hope for: peace…love…happiness._

            


End file.
